


Stupid Mistakes

by Skyshadow3246



Series: Hold My Heart [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Am I capable of writing anything that isn't a slow burn?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bless him he tries, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Civil War Team Iron Man, Descriptions of past torture with warning tags, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, It's fairly background tho, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not really. He is smart. He just misses important things, Not that he likes to talk about it, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Past Abuse, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Steve is not a great guy in this, Technically divergent before the end credit scenes, The answer is no..., Tony Angst, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure Background, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, like at all, playing fast and loose with Norse mythology, sequel coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 200,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246
Summary: Tony has had a pretty shitty last few months. First Pepper finally realized he was never going to be what she needed and dumped him. Now the UN panel is working on the pardon of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, the last two people in the world he would ever want to see. The sudden arrival of Thor and Bruce, crashing a spaceship into the forest around the Avengers Compound would not be an unwelcome surprise if not for the fact Loki was with them. Both Bruce and Thor insist Loki has changed and is no longer a threat to Earth or anyone on it. What happened out in space to make them believe Loki has changed? And has he really?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Hold My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773763
Comments: 560
Kudos: 1217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 1

Tony

(March 13)

He leaned back in his shop chair and scrubbed at his eyes. Page 36 on version 13 of the Accords done. "Run the changes J." He said, watching as the red marks on the digital page flickered and settled themselves into the document. He swiped to the next page and started to read. The lines blurred together, words jumping from sentence to sentence. "Fuck." He rubbed his aching eyes again. It did nothing to help.

  


With a groan, he leaned back again and closed his eyes. He had to be back tomorrow to defend this shit. He had to have the documents emailed by 8 a.m. to be ready for his own appearance at 10. He glanced at the clock. Twelve hours. It should be plenty of time. He knew from experience it wouldn't be. He threw back the last of the scotch in the glass sitting next to him.

  


How many fucking months had he listened to this being argued? It felt like an eternity. It had been a year and three maybe four months since he'd signed the original draft which had blown his life apart.

  


Six months ago Scott and Clint had finally gotten to go home. He'd fought for them, against Pepper's advice.  _ If you fight for them it won't be long until everyone can come back. _ She'd warned him. Still, Clint and Scott both had kids, families. It wasn't fair for them to spend their lives apart. Not for this. And so after months of arguing they'd been pardoned, allowed to return home. They were still being monitored 24/7 but it was better than jail or even house arrest which were the original options.

  


Pepper had been right of course. She was always right. The document that floated before him added pardons to the two people he never wanted to see again. Their names seemed to jump out at him every time he read them. Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Barnes. The document further detailed their safe return to Avengers Compound. Together back under one roof. The man who killed his mother and the man who tried to kill him living just down the hall like nothing happened.

  


Panic clenched around his heart as he pushed down memories of the last time he'd seen the two men when they'd left to die alone in the cold. Friday had managed to call for help, to get him home. The two had been 'missing' ever since. He knew where they were, had even considered alerting the government of their safe haven in Wakanda but he hadn't. He'd stayed quiet. Steve had made his choice, loud and fucking clear. Maybe, just maybe, if he didn't bring them up the world could just forget them. Maybe he would never have to see them again. Steve's eyes as he'd slammed the shield into his chest. His heart had stuttered, the cold seeping into his armor--

  


"Sir, shutdown protocol will commence in ten minutes." Jarvis's voice cut into his thoughts. He forced himself forward, eyes back on the document. He should really disable that protocol. It wouldn't be hard. There was no longer an override code. Nothing to stop him. And yet he hadn't. Pepper had created the shutdown protocol when they were still together. It locked down his lab and projects if he went too long without eating or sleeping. Having it active, letting it drag him away from his work somehow felt almost like she was still there, almost as if he wasn't alone.

  


He'd seen it coming. He'd tried so hard to prevent the breakup but honestly, why would she have wanted to stay? He was a mess. Everyone in the world knew it. She could do so much better and in the end, she'd seen it too. She still ran SI operations. He was pretty sure death would be the only thing that stopped her from driving the company onwards and upwards.

  


Keeping it professional, talking to her as if nothing had ever even happened was thousands of times harder than the actual split. She had started blocking his number every night after business hours when he'd called her drunk one too many times. She ignored any messages he sent not explicitly about the business. Even messages asking if she was okay, or doing well, went unanswered. He'd seen her a week ago to sign some papers. She'd shut down anything he asked about her or her life. He'd see her again next week in a board meeting. She looked good. Happy. Happier than she ever looked with him. 

  


"Shutting down in one minute," Jarvis warned.

  


"Fucking shit!" He saved the changes, knowing that even if he didn't Jarvis would hold them. He stood and grabbed the empty old fashioned glass and stalking into the kitchen for something large enough to unlock his work.

  


The house was silent, his footsteps the only sound in the building. The lights flickered on as he moved from room to room. Rhodey would be out another seven months working with the UN. Nat was somewhere working for Fury. She would occasionally pop in between missions but that was getting less and less common. Vision and Wanda were out too, on vacation. 

  


He hoped it lasted indefinitely, hoped they broke their trackers and ran. Vision he'd miss, but having Wanda at the compound? There were still nights he woke up in a cold sweat, her nightmare still vivid in his mind. She insisted it should have passed, that she held no further illusion on his mind. And maybe she was right. Maybe it was just further proof of his fucked up mind. Who fucking knows?

  


He pulled an ice cold slice of stale pizza from the box in the fridge and took a bite. He paced as he chewed. Reading and editing the rest of the Accords would probably take all night. He could sleep on the plane. He grabbed another slice and began to cross back to the lab. Thankfully Pepper's little lock-down focused exclusively on calories and the fastest way to get the lab going again was a slice and a half of supreme pizza.

  


"Sir. Something has just entered the atmosphere." 

  


He coughed, choking down the half-chewed bite. "What is it?" He rasped.

  


"It appears to be a ship, sir. It's coming in fast."

  


His hand shot up to the reactor, tapping in the activation code. As the nanites expanded he sprinted for a door. By the time he was outside and taking flight the massive belly of a spaceship came crashing down through the trees. The landing, while not overly smooth was clearly intentional. Whatever was on that ship wanted to be here.

  


"Jarvis, we may have to pull everyone in on this. Be ready."

  


"Always sir."

  


His heart hammered as he flew, adrenaline pounding through him. The ship did not engage as he approached, nor as he landed. The guns remained lax, hanging disengaged in their swivels. A low heavy creaking drew his eyes to a door that had unsealed and was beginning to lift. As it did a metal ramp slowly descended and landed at his feet with a dusty  _ whomp. _

  


He took aim, charging the blasts and waiting. The door seemed to take an eternity to rise. On the other side, two sets of feet stood close but as the door rose further he could see hundreds more behind. He frowned, eyes settling on a slowly appearing… pair of jeans? And a t-shirt?

  


"Tony!" Bruce called.

  


At the same moment Thor called, "Stark!" He hesitated, lowering his hands, the mask opening.

  


"Bruce? Thor?" Bruce darted down the ramp, shoes clattering on the metal surface.

  


"Bruce?" He repeated again as the smaller man pulled him into a hug. "What…where?" He asked, letting his arms wrap around him, keeping an eye trained on Thor who was moving down the ramp as well. Thor wore an eye patch. His hair was shorter as well. Behind him a wall of men, women, and children peered out of the open door. "Who are all these people?" 

  


"Tony! It's been so long… Oh. It's a lot to explain right now." Bruce finished softly.

  


"These are the people of Asgard," Thor said easily. "Stark, we have come seeking asylum. Our world has been destroyed. We would settle here if you will have us."

  


He stared from Thor to Bruce and back again, his tired mind straining to follow. "Asgard is gone?" He asked.

  


"Indeed. My sister sought to rule it so we brought about Ragnarok in order to destroy her."

  


_ Fuck. _ That didn't help. "Your sister?" He tried.

  


"Yes. My father's firstborn. When he died she was released. She drew power from Asgard itself. To stop her we destroyed Asgard." 

  


His head pounded. Nothing was clicking together. None of it made sense. He looked at Bruce who seemed uninterested in providing context to the random shit Thor was babbling. 

  


There was so much to catch up on. He hadn't seen them since Sokovia… the Accords. Fuck. They would have to be added, have to sign it now or run. It was only a matter of time before someone called to ask what had entered the atmosphere right above his fucking house. He didn't have long.

  


Thor was still talking now about a crown that looked like an eyebrow and about fire. He waved him quiet.

  


"If you're here, you will have to agree to the Accords." He said to Bruce. "I can maybe get Point Break off on some kind of alien immunity but otherwise they won't let you stay. If you can't agree you have to go now before they know you're here.

  


Bruce blinked not thankfully didn't immediately decline. "What would it entail?" Bruce asked. The sound of boots on the ramp brought his head back up.

  


His blood ran cold. Slowly descending from the ship was Loki. He jumped back from Bruce both hands up, his face shield slamming back into place. The familiar whine of the reactors powering his blasts almost blocking out Bruce's voice "Tony!! Tony! Tony!" Bruce jumped between him and the completely unconcerned looking Loki. 

  


His heart pounded as the sensation of falling settled in his stomach. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be back. "Tony it's okay." He heard Bruce distantly. Thor was blocking Loki now, his broad shoulders preventing him from getting a good shot. He couldn't be here. They were mind-controlled. Loki had brought a different army. He couldn't fight Bruce. He hadn't even rebuilt Veronica. And Thor, how would he even begin to fight him?

  


"Tony he's not going to hurt anyone." Bruce was saying somewhere miles, decades away. "He helped us escape. Helped heal the wounded. He's not an enemy. Not anymore." He blinked, aware he was staring at Bruce but only hearing every few words. 

  


Loki was down the ramp. He stepped past Thor with a grace that shouldn't have been possible for someone so tall. He came to a stop by Bruce, a look of complete indifference on his face. "I mean no harm, Stark." He said simply, as if somehow that fixed it, fixed the destruction and the murders and the wormhole.

  


"Tony, I promise I'll explain everything, just explain the Accords right now," Bruce said. 

  


His head hurt. He was pretty sure the pizza was actively trying to make a repeat performance as his stomach writhed. The Accords. Right. He could do that. Loki was looking around as if pleasantly curious, like a damn tourist on holiday. Loki. Here. On Earth. Bruce and Thor just okay with it. Like he hadn't tried to destroy the planet. Like the nightmares didn't still keep him from daring to sleep.

  


"Tony." Bruce sounded concerned. 

  


"Sorry right so--" he was cut off as Jarvis spoke. 

  


"Sir, incoming call from--"

  


"Patch him through."

  


"Tony!" He heard Ross' voice clearly in the quiet. "Something just entered the atmosphere over your house. I need a repor--"

  


"Please hold." He said, unable to stop himself grinning.

  


"Tony don't you even think about it God da--." The line cut as Jarvis put the call on hold.

  


He closed his eyes a moment before forcing himself to focus on Bruce's face. He needed to be quick. Ross would only hold so long. "The Accords was made to supervise enhanced individuals. It was signed by 117 countries. If you agree to it, you will register bio-metrics with the UN and wear a tracking device at all times." He drew back the nanites enough to show the thin black band around his wrist before sliding them back again. "A UN--"

  


Loki's voice cut into his words, "You mean you have given your king--"

  


"No Kings here. It's called democracy. You need to look that up sometime Rudolph." He said without looking up. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing Loki without falling into his memories as effectively as he'd fallen from the tower.

  


Loki waved a hand dismissively and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "permission to collar you like animals?"

  


"Tony, you agreed to that?" Bruce sounded surprised. 

  


"We couldn't keep operating without limits. People were  _ dying _ because of us. It wasn't something sustainable. We needed to be put in check. Operating without rules, or limits, we might as well have been the bad guys."

  


Loki made a noise in his throat but thankfully remained quiet. "And if I don't agree? Then what? I can't stay?"

  


"The other option is retiring. Agreeing to never take part it in ever again. If you do you risk jail time indefinitely and without trial."

  


"And with the Hulk, there is no guarantee." Bruce finished the point he was working towards. After a moment he sighed. "Yeah, I'll sign it."

  


He nodded and prepared to pull Ross off hold when Thor spoke, "And I will retire. I have no interest in fighting the battles of this planet. I wish only for my people to live in peace." 

  


Loki scoffed and turned to Thor. When Loki spoke again it was not in a language he'd ever heard before. He paused, mouth still open to listen as Thor responded to Loki in English.

  


"My brother makes a good argument. I will sign this treaty as well in case the day comes when I must protect my people in battle." He risked a glance at Loki's face. His expression was one of bemused frustration, like a parent reining in a wild but well-meaning child. His stomach clenched as the cold pizza tried again to come back up. He needed sleep. This was all too much on far too few hours of sleep.

  


"Tony. You can't tell anyone Loki is here." Bruce added suddenly. He didn't understand. Couldn't understand but for now, he just nodded.

  


"Ross?" He asked. 

  


"Tony, if you don't stop doing t--."

  


"You know how you talked Thor and Bruce being missing? I found them. They will be coming in tomorrow to sign the Accords."

  


He could hear Ross stammer, obviously caught off guard. "See to it that they do!" He said finally and the line disconnected.

  


"Does this mean we will be permitted to stay?" Thor asked, a grin spreading over his features. 

  


"Sure does Scar." He patted Thor's arm. "I need you up bright and early tomorrow morning okay?"

  


"Of course. Of course." Thor said amicably before climbing back up the ramp. He had the distinct feeling Loki was watching him as he turned to Bruce.

  


"Want a lift home? It's a bit of a walk." 

  


"Yeah, thanks," Bruce said. He wrapped an arm around Bruce's side and took off.

  


He landed outside the glass door he'd left open in his haste to meet the threat head-on. He tapped the code and the nanites retracted into the reactor. "What kind of tech is that?" Bruce asked, eyes wide. 

  


"I promise I'll fill you in on everything." He said, grabbing the mostly finished second slice of pizza off the floor as he walked inside and tossing it. "But tonight I have another 64 pages to read and edit of the Accords before tomorrow morning."

  


" _ Another  _ 64? How long is this thing?" Bruce asked, following him through the empty compound. "And why would it need to be edited?" Bruce's eyes traveled over the closed doors and silent hallways as they moved.

  


"This draft is exactly 100 pages." He said, entering the lab. "And this version provides pardons for Steve and Bucky."

  


"Wait, Bucky? Like Bucky Barnes? The guy Steve was friends with?"

  


He closed his eyes and glared at the clock. As happy as he was for Bruce's return he had no time to try to catch him up. "Jarvis? Can you pull up video of everything Bruce has missed?"

  


"Of course sir."

  


"Jarvis, you're back," Bruce said, surprised, as he reached for the tablet. "Does that mean Vision…?"

  


"Vision is currently on holiday," Jarvis answered.

  


"Oh. I." But the sound of video beginning to play stopped the rest of Bruce's words.

  


He turned back to the floating page and began to read. Each page, full of unnecessarily complex legal jargon and mile-long lists of contingencies grated at his nerves. It could all be done so much faster, so much cleaner. His mind filled with hundreds of ways to say the same thing in less than one page. 

  


As he finished page 87 Bruce's voice cut into the quiet. "He just  _ left _ you there?" He glanced up to see Bruce glaring at the screen. "You were alone. Your suit was damaged and he just  _ left?" _ He was surprised at the anger in Bruce's voice, the indignation on his behalf. Still, he couldn't help feeling a warmth in his chest. How long had it been since someone took his side? It felt like an eternity ago.

  


"Haven't seen him since." He said.

  


"And now they are trying to pardon him?"

  


He nodded. "It was my idea. Well, not exactly but I convinced the council to pardon Clint and Scott. They both deserved to be with their families. That opened the door for this." He gestured at the screen.

  


"And this is how he apologized?!" Bruce held up a scan Jarvis had done on the note. "He almost killed you!!"

  


He closed his eyes, forcing back the memories. "Yeah."

  


"Tony. You can't." Bruce's voice was soft. "You can't help them. Not after this." 

  


"Everyone deserves a second chance." He said simply. "I killed thousands and I got to turn my life around."

  


"Yeah but Tony…," Bruce sighed heavily. "Do you have a copy of that I can read?" 

  


"Added to your tablet," Jarvis answered.

  


"Thanks, Jarvis," Bruce said.

#  Day 2

(March 14)

He turned back to the file. The sky was turning pink as he saved the changes on the final page. His edits had pushed the document to 101 pages.

  


He rubbed his burning eyes and hit send, getting it delivered an hour early. Bruce had been silently reading his own copy. When he stood Bruce looked up. "So they would have to live here?" He asked.

  


"Yeah. Since they were the biggest opposition, the committee wants them close."

  


"And if they run again? Or break the Accords?"

  


"That's on them."

  


"You won't be held accountable?"

  


He opened his mouth, fully prepared to say no and stopped. Nothing on the document specifically mentioned to what degree he was baby-sitting.

  


He closed his eyes. "I'll have to get that added in."

  


Bruce nodded. 

  


"So, tell me what happened since Sakovia. Last I saw, Hulk was flying to fuck knows where."

  


Bruce nodded and began to speak. He talked about flying into space, getting sucked into something like a black hole and ending up on a planet called Sakaar. He'd spent two years there which due to a difference in time flow had felt more like 5. Hulk had battled in a gladiator arena for someone called the Grand-Master.

  


He guided Bruce down the hall and into his room, letting the words wash over him as he did. He directed Bruce into the massive bathroom. He pointed a small alcove with a cushioned bench for Bruce to sit on so he could hear him talking without Bruce having to have a front and center view of him showering. 

  


He stepped around the alcove and into the bathroom. The tub, easily large enough for three people sat unused. It had been for Pepper. He didn't take baths, not since Afghanistan. The feeling of being submerged in water sent him into a panic. Instead, he crossed into the shower and turned on the rain overhead. The heat filled the room and melted away some of the tension in his shoulders.

  


As he washed up, Bruce told him about Thor defeating something called Surtur and stealing his crown then returning to Asgard. Once home he found Loki on the throne disguised as Odin. When they had gone looking for Odin they had found him just before his death. Odin had warned of his firstborn Hela. When she'd appeared she'd broken Mjölnir and made it back to Asgard.

  


Thor and Loki had ended up on Sakaar. Eventually, Bruce, Thor, and Brunnhilde, who was something called a Valkyrie, had escaped to return to Asgard and fight Hela. Loki had stolen the ship they had arrived in and helped evacuate the Asgardians and fight Hela. In the ensuing battle, Thor had lost his eye.

  


Hela had been too strong and in the end, Thor and Loki had brought about a prophecy called Ragnarok by putting Surtur's crown in the eternal flame. Asgard had been destroyed but Hela had gone with it.

  


His head spun as he dried off and Bruce detailed the months of travel on the ship that had eventually brought them home. It was all too much to take in with the Accords still swimming through his mind but at least all the pieces fit. He pulled on boxers and stepped around the divide to see Bruce. "What about Loki. Why are we not calling every leader of every nation to lock him up forever?"

  


"Loki is...I don't know. Different somehow?" Bruce said. "Thor says he's served out his punishment and has risked himself repeatedly to help both Thor and Asgard."

  


"And what do you think?"

  


"Something's changed. When he was here in New York he was crazy, unpredictable. But now, the past few months it's like he's a totally different person."

  


"Not a person." He reminded, moving to the mirror. Fuck he looked like shit. The dark rings under his eyes played witness to his lack of sleep in the last week. He grabbed a tube of concealer and worked it until he no longer looked like death. If Bruce had any opinion of him putting on makeup he kept it quiet.

  


"On the ship, he seemed to organize things even before Thor thought of them. He had people divided into professions and delegating tasks. He healed anyone who was injured enough they couldn't recover on their own. And once he was done and things were running smoothly, he disappeared. I thought he'd left the ship somehow. It wasn't until I was up late one night that I realized he'd just switched his schedule and was up most of the night."

  


He focused on fixing his hair, biting back the jab that jumped to his lips. "I started coming out some nights to talk to him. He was wary at first but when he realized Hulk wasn't going to make an appearance and attack him he was surprisingly knowledgeable. He taught me a lot about their methods of healing and their way of life. He was calm and logical. I really don't think he's a threat, not anymore."

  


He waved for Bruce to follow him back into the bedroom. "What about you? Have you ever been the Hulk that long?"

  


"No. The big guy and I have come to an understanding, I think. He had a chance to really come into his own on Sakaar, to just exist. We are going to keep working but I think there is a chance we could exist together rather than always fighting. There are things he's good at and things in good at and maybe we could just take turns."

  


He fixed his collar as he looked at Bruce. He looked so hopeful. He smiled. "I'm so glad you're back." He said honestly. 

  


Bruce smile back. "Me too." He pulled the man into another hug.

  


"What about you?" Bruce asked when they split apart. "How have you been? And not Tony fighting the Accords, or Ironman. Just you?"

  


He stared for a moment. If it had been a long time since someone had taken his side it must have been five times as long since someone asked how he was doing. His normal flippant answers came to mind but he pushed them off.

  


He turned back to the closet before answering. "Not good. Pep and I broke up."

  


"What?!"

  


"About three months ago." Fuck it hurt to admit as if saying it aloud made it more real.

  


"God Tony I'm sorry. What happened?" Bruce asked.

  


"I wasn't ever going to be what she needed. And she could do so much better than me. It just took her awhile to realize it."

  


"I'm so sorry Tony," Bruce said again. He waved him off.

  


"Outside that it's been mainly work. Vision and Wanda have been on vacation for about four months, Rhodey is working with the UN this year so it's been pretty quiet here." He turned. "Your room is down the hall if you want to clean up. Any clothes you had in Avengers tower were moved here. I think I remember seeing a suit or two."

  


"Thanks, Tony." Bruce followed him down the hall and into the room he gestured to. "See you in a while."

  


"Yeah." He said, walking alone into the kitchen. 

  


He started the coffee, and started breakfast. Whisking eggs in a bowl he poured them into a pan. He might not normally eat breakfast but Bruce may or may not have eaten recently. Grabbing his glass from the night before he poured himself some scotch. "Breakfast of champions." He said to no one in particular as he swallowed the liquid.

  


The sun was up now, pouring through the wall of windows, casting light across the open land between the compound and the forest that surrounded it. From here there was no visible indication of the ship that had landed in the trees. It could so easily be just another day. The arrival of Thor and Bruce just some strange fantastic dream his mind created. And since it was his mind, of course, it couldn't be all good which explained Loki. The sound of footsteps down the hall drew his attention from his musings. 

  


A still damp Bruce entered the kitchen, drying his hair on an oversized Hulk green towel. "Really Tony?" He asked, holding up the towel. 

  


He couldn't help but grin. "Breakfast." He said, indicating the pan.

  


"Thanks." Bruce grabbed the plate he'd pulled out and transferred eggs into it. Hands in his pockets he wandered over to the windows, looking out at the grass. The last drops of dew made it sparkle. "What about you?" Bruce asked.

  


"I'm good." He said.

  


"Uh-huh. Tony eat. There is plenty for us both." He sighed and crossed back to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. "Eggs too Tony," Bruce said as he started to wander back to the table. He glared at Bruce but poured the rest of the eggs into a plate and returned to the table, sitting with his back to the windows. 

  


They ate in comfortable silence. Bruce finished before he did but sat and watched him eat without saying anything. As soon as he swallowed the last bite, Bruce began to ask about where they were going and how the day would go. Truth be told he didn't have a lot of answers but that didn't seem to bother Bruce.

  


A knock at the windows made him jump. Thor stood, smiling brightly at the glass. At least, the face looked like Thor. He wore a suit, remarkably tailored, instead of his normal attire. He stared long enough Bruce stood and let him in. "Good morning!" Thor said happily. "I hope this is correct attire. Loki assured me that it would be proper."

  


"Yeah. You look great." He said lamely. The mention of Loki jump-starting is numb brain. He stood, a thought occurred to him and moved to Thor. "Can I..can I just?" He reached out and tugged lightly on the suit. The material was soft, far softer than it should be possible to hold the correct lines of the suit. The buttons felt real, but cool and hard like stone instead of plastic. The folds of the collar and sleeves felt solid. 

  


Thor smiled amicably at him as he stepped back. So the clothes Loki magicked were real, not an illusion covering the actual garment underneath. It was good to know, something he'd been curious about since watching the feeds of Germany. It didn't help make sense of how it was done but at least he knew now the end result. If Thor was at all confused or concerned about the invasion of space he hid it well.

  


"Let's get this done." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was thankfully passed without any international incident. Thor and Bruce's signatures joined the slowly growing list at the bottom of the Accords. He watched in shock as, during the collection of biometrics, Hulk made an appearance and not only didn't destroy anything but also willing followed instructions and allowed Bruce's return after.

  


And then the committee meeting started. Minutes dragged on like decades as he sat through the arguing and the discussions, the modifications, and considerations. After the hours of frustration the only progress made was amnesty for the Asgardians. The panel didn't mention Loki so no one had to lie about his location. No decision was made regarding Steve and Bucky. Instead, it was set to re-adjourn again at a later date. 

  


His head pounded and his chest ached. Maybe he could sleep tonight. Just for a few hours at least. He'd be analog when he got home if he was working on anything. Pepper's lock down would be back in effect until he slept. Relief rolled over him as he climbed back into the Quinjet. Just a few hours and he'd be done with Accord bullshit for at least another month. If there was any good to be had with the panel they at least didn't try to make changes often. 

  


Once Thor and Bruce were in and settled he took off before passing the controls over to Jarvis. Turning he looked at Thor. The god had quickly picked up on how and when to button or unbutton his suit jacket. He sat staring at the wall, lost in thought.

  


"Point Break? You need anything to get started rebuilding?" He asked.

  


Thor jumped ever so slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Our builders are most accustomed to working with stone. Do you know of any nearby deposits?"

  


"I can do one better and get cut stone delivered. I'll order some and you can just let me know if you get low?"

  


"Thank you, Stark. It is appreciated."

  


"You good on food? Water? Clothes? Basic stuff like plates and cups?"

  


Thor thought a moment. "We have plenty of water. Cloth would be helpful too. I'm not sure if you have the same material our weavers use. And truly I would not know what it is called. Perhaps you could come once we get home and speak to them? I am sure there will be many things we need, I cannot think of them all now."

  


The idea of potentially seeing Loki again so quickly was not really his idea of an ending to an already shit day but he nodded regardless. "Bruce? You need anything?" 

  


Bruce shook his head. "I'm just looking forward to a mattress. And clothes that fit." 

  


He laughed easily. So he'd go to New Asgard, get a shopping list, and…he couldn't order it. Everything would be on lockdown. J might be able to since it wasn't him doing actual work. His tired brain tried to focus on the next project. The Stark phones needed a new patch. Some users were reporting glitches in the software. Plus a new Stark pad was set to hit the market in a few months and he still needed to design that. His latest intellicrops need testing and he had about ten more clean energy projects he was sitting on.

The soft jolt of wheels touching down pulled him from his thoughts. They were home? How long had they all sat in silence? He blinked, fighting back the aching weight behind his eyes and standing. 

  


Instead of going inside he turned towards the crash site. Next to him, he heard a strange sound, like the quietest whisper of the wind over leaves but somehow different, almost slick. When he glanced over Thor's suit was gone. In its place, black leather armor fitted close to his body. Around that a large cloth cloak that wrapped around his shoulders and gathered on large waves at the neck. If Thor was startled by the change he hid it well. 

  


He tried to roll with it, he really did but finally, he couldn't stop himself asking, "So what? Is he watching for us or something?"

  


"Loki likely heard the sound of the plane as it passed overhead," Thor said with a smile.

  


Even Bruce looked highly unconcerned. Great. Just him freaking out about the  _ mass murder _ living within a stone's throw from his house. Great.

  


He followed Thor and Bruce across the lawn and into the trees. He considered asking if Thor knew where he was going but the larger man was moving confidently. He heard it, faint at first then growing louder, the sounds of voices all talking in words he couldn't quite make out. As they stepped into the edge of the massive clearing made as the ship went down he realized why. The voices all spoke a different language. Probably Asgardian he reasoned but with Thor and Loki able to speak English he'd somehow just assumed they all did. 

  


At their appearance, some of the chatter died down. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Rudolph but he couldn't see him anywhere in the dying light. The Asgardians sat huddled around campfires which roared happily in the early spring air. Thor called out, beckoning the crowd forward. 

  


His heart jumped into his chest as the people crowded forward, wrapping around them. He couldn't escape. He was surrounded by a wall of people. When they spoke it was not English, not any language he'd ever heard before. What was Thor saying? He couldn't seem to hear him. Someone to his left moved and he jumped, ready to fight, but the woman was simply moving her hand. 

  


He forced himself to breathe. Wherever Loki was watching from, he didn't need the fucker to see him panicking. Suddenly the wall of humanity around him was moving. He jerked as someone brushed past him. 

  


A man stood close, less than three feet away, staring at him. The lights from the fires made his facial features shimmer and flicker. Everyone else was moving, what was going on? Suddenly a thought occurred to him, what if Loki could change his face? What if he could change his whole appearance and was waiting now to strike.

  


"Stark." Thor's voice made him jump. "My people have many requests if you are willing to hear them tonight?"

  


"I..yeah. Yeah sure." His chest felt tight. His left arm was starting to throb. He pulled out his phone. Thankfully the lockdown hadn't spread to it yet. Or Jarvis was being nice. It was a toss up.

  


The man who had been waiting stepped forward and he realized a queue had formed behind him of people waiting for help in rebuilding their lives. He forced himself to focus. Life rebuilding Santa reporting for duty. 

  


And then the man spoke… He couldn't understand him. Fuck. He was about to open his mouth but Thor cut him off. "Cattle? Do you have cattle on Midgard."

  


"What? Oh, yes. Yeah. There are different kinds, I can show you tomorrow." 

  


Thor repeated back the answer and the man said something in return and offered his hand. He reached to take it but instead of grabbing his hand the Asgardian's fingers wrapped around his forearm. He moved his hand and mimicked echoed the hold. The man squeezed his forearm gently then let go. 

  


A woman was next. She spoke then held out one of the folds in the dress she wore. Thor prompted him to feel. He didn't know cloth names any better than Thor and in the end, he was proved with a scrap for Jarvis to analyze.

  


On and on into the night the requests came. At some point, he realized Bruce was no longer next to him. He wondered if he was walking around or if he'd gone to bed. After the last man requested a tool he'd never ever seen before he took a long breath. 

  


"Thank you, Stark. My people are in your debt."

  


"Don't sweat it. I'll catch you in the morning okay?" 

  


Thor patted his shoulder with enough strength he almost toppled over and finally, he was free of the voices speaking words he couldn't understand and the warm pop and flicker of the fires. He turned for home. 

  


The walk back up to the house was quiet and chilly. He didn't see Bruce in the common area. He must be in bed. "J, order what we know, fastest delivery." He said, turning for his room. 

  


"Of course sir." Jarvis' voice followed him as he moved down the hall. His room felt oddly quiet after the day spent in conference halls and a night spent surrounded by Asgardians. 

  


He unbuttoned and hung his suit jacket before loosening his tie and pulling it off. As he unbuttoned his shirt he considered a shower to help him relax but in the end, he was worried it might wake him up. 

  


Pulling off his shirt he tossed it into the hamper then stepped into the bathroom to wash his face. He stopped, eyes settling on the reactor. After the surgery had removed the shrapnel they'd suggested a normal pacemaker but even with Pepper pressing for it he just hadn't been able to fully rid himself of the reactor. Not that it would have really mattered. So much bone and muscle had been removed to make room for the reactor housing even if they had taken it out he could have never healed correctly. Even with the advancements in 3D printing creating a whole new sternum  _ and _ rebuilding the cartilage and bone to connect his now floating ribs? It would have been highly experimental at best. 

  


And so the reactor continued to keep his heart on track and the housing now offered storage for the nanites that made up his suit. He remembered Pepper's response to the idea he was never without his suit again. It hadn't been a positive one.

  


He washed the concealer from his face. Fuck he looked like shit. He stared into his brown eyes, reflected back. The dark rings under his eyes stood out vividly against his skin. His beard was getting lighter too. Not grey, thank fuck, but not the black-brown that it once was. Instead the brown seemed to be lightening ever so slowly. "Time marches on." He says to his reflection.

  


He sighed and turned off the light, turning back into the bedroom. Crossing to the bed he kicked off his pants and pulled back the covers. He hesitated, eyes settling in an unopened prescription next to his bed. He didn't have eight hours to sleep that night. Besides, he hated the way he felt groggy when he took them. Decided once again to leave the bottle unopened he crawled into bed.

  


As soon as he laid down hundreds of thoughts poured into his mind. New designs for the Stark pad warred against ways he could have saved his relationship. He forced himself to ignore them, let them press into his mind without taking root. He was confident he saw dawn starting to lighten his room as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone!
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go.
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 3

Sun streamed through the windows as he blinked wearily. As he sat, Jarvis spoke. "Good morning sir. It is 11:51 a.m. Today is March 15th. The current temperature is 48° with scattered clouds and an expected high of 64°."

"Thanks, J." He mumbled at his pillow. His head pounded with snips of nightmares but thankfully they felt far away. He showered and grabbed some pajama pants before wandering into the kitchen. 

"Good morning," Bruce said, without looking up from the tablet on the table. 

"Morning." He said, grabbing an apple. 

"Did you sleep good?"

"Can’t remember the nightmares so I can't complain."

"Do you still get those ever--" Bruce had finally looked up, his eyes settled on the pajamas he wore. He couldn't help the grin from spreading across his face, which he hid by taking a bite of the apple. " _ Really _ Tony?" The pajama pants were covered in tiny cartoon depictions of Hulk, all breaking through walls or lifting cars. It had been hard to find them in adult sizes but oh so worth it.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Bruce looked at him for a long moment then sighed. "Thor was by earlier, left you…" Bruce waved a hand at a pile of stuff sitting on the coffee table. He nodded. Several people had mentioned items that Thor hadn't known the English word for. He'd told Thor to collect any items they had and he'd do his best to get more. Thor had suggested someone draw any further items which he'd agreed to. One man had tearfully parted with a fist-sized chunk of the stone they used to build with on Asgard. He had promised to return it safely along with the cloth once they'd been scanned. This was shaping up to be more than he bargained for.

"He should be here soon," Bruce added. "I told him to come back around noon."

He grunted noncommittally into his coffee and crossed to the pile. Sifting through the items, some he recognized. Others would be out of place anywhere but a museum of ancient history. 

"Sir, Ms. Potts is arriving via the landing pad."

He nearly spat out his coffee as surprise bloomed along with panic in his chest. "What?!" Had he missed a meeting? Was there something he'd forgotten? Was she there just to see him? That last thought stuck in his chest as hope tried to spread. He pushed it down.  _ She doesn't love you _ .

He made it to the laundry room and yanked a clean shirt over his head before he heard Pepper's voice, "Oh! Bruce! You're back!"

"Hey Pepper," Bruce said. He heard Bruce's chair scrape, movement, the sound of them speaking quietly. He stepped out of the laundry room.

"Hey Pep." He said, praying to anyone who may be listening that how voice sounded more confident than he felt. This was the first time she'd been back to the compound since the split.

"Tony. I didn't realize you had company." She said, eyes meeting his. Fuck. She looked like an angel and he was standing there wearing Hulk pajamas and an SI tanktop.

"Bruce isn't company, he's family. Besides, he signed the Accords yesterday so he is going to be here awhile. Or at least until we figure out housing."

"Oh!" Pepper looked wide-eyed at Bruce. "That's right! You weren't here after Sakovia. When did you get back?" Bruce opened his mouth to speak when a knock at the back door alerted them to Thor's return. "Thor?" She said surprised as Bruce went to open the door. "Tony, I left some things for you to sign in your office. I was hoping we could talk about something but maybe another time." And she turned and left.

The hope he'd been struggling to contain burst, filling his chest. She wanted to talk. Maybe, finally, they could figure it out. Get back together. He was so focused on the idea he realized quite suddenly he couldn't hear her retreating heels. "Pep! Wait!" He called, jogging after her. "Wait!" He called again when he could hear her heels again.

The sound stopped. He put on a burst of speed, catching up to where she waited. "If you came all this way to talk, no point to leave yet."

"Tony, you have company, maybe there is a better time we could meet an--"

"It's okay. What's up?" Warmth filled his chest with every beat of his heart. Things could finally go back to normal.

Pepper sighed, "So you know Christian? The one in accounting who--" She stopped as he nodded. Not that he had any clue who she was referencing but anything to move the story on. "So I've received several reports that he's leaking proprietary information over to Hammer. I need you to have Jarvis start collecting information on him because if it's true--"

"Wait." He said, his begin struggling to catch up as the warmth in his chest turned to ice. "You. That's what you wanted to talk about?"

Pepper frowned. "Of course Tony what else would I… Oh. Tony no. I told you. It's not going to happen again. I'm sorry. I can't--"

He waved dismissively. "You know what? You're right. I need to get back to my guests. I'll catch you later Ms. Potts. Do whatever you need to with the mole."

"Tony…" she said softly but he turned and retreated back down the hall.

He took his time wandering back down the halls to the common area. The sip of coffee felt like lead in his stomach. He shouldn't have followed her. He knew it was over, knew this one they weren't coming back from but he'd been so hopeful. And they had before. They had been on and off more times than he could count. He could do better for her, should have been better. And now the best thing that had ever happened to him was over.

He pushed the thoughts away. He needed to help Thor, needed to work. The lockdown would be over, he had to get started.

By the time he returned Thor and Bruce had moved to the couches and Thor was animatedly describing the use of one of the ancient-looking items. "Hey, Tony," Bruce said as he stepped back in. "Everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah." He said, running a hand through his still sleep disheveled hair. "Hammer mole, nothing new."

"I'm sorry Tony " Bruce said, with a sincerity that did not match the situation. Bruce knew. Of course Bruce knew. Bruce was one of the few people in the world he considered a friend.

"It's nothing." He lied. His chest hurt. He wanted to be alone but he needed to help Thor first. He grabbed the bottle of Scotch from last night and dropped next to the massive man on the couch. "It occurred to me last night that the livestock you asked for might have the same names but be entirely different animals so I wanted to check with you before I ordered anything."

"A smart plan." Thor agreed. 

Pulling out his phone he quickly ran through some images. After confirming that sheep and goats were the same Bruce piped up, "How is it that Earth and Asgard can share common livestock?"

Thor looked up from the array of chicken pictures now on his phone. "Long ago when the Jotuns attacked your planet, Asgard fended them off. The Midgardians of the time gifted us with animals which we brought back and raised."

"So what, you just didn't have any livestock until then?" He asked.

"We did. But not the same animals. I have been on Midgard long enough to know the other animals we kept would not be found here." He nodded. That was helpful at least. He knew that since Sokovia, Thor had spent a fair bit of time on Earth. He'd heard along with the rest of the world when he and Jane had broken up. If Thor knew a bit more of Earth now it would definitely help.

Knowing that also made it easier to find the correct animals to purchase. Cows and chickens, which had long since been selectively bred for more and more meat, proved the hardest. "Jarvis, get that order in." He said once the specific varieties had been determined. He wasn't about to spend all day trying to find highland cow breeders in the area.

"Certainly sir."

"Let's get the rest of this to the shop." He said. Standing and collecting several of the items. Thor and Bruce followed suit and, arms loaded, he guided them back to the shop. It was more of a mess that normal, every solid surface held the components of something. Not that it mattered. He worked best in clutter. 

He intentionally didn't look into the back corner of the shop. The armor he'd fought Cap in still laid on the farthest table. It needed repairing but even looking at it still made him sick. And so it sat, unchanged as time marched forward. He'd considered on multiple occasions just melting it down, using it to make something new but that suit was the only reason he was alive. It felt wrong to destroy it.

A shrill chirp caught his attention as Dum-E carefully crossed the room, fire extinguisher out. "Stand down." He said firmly as the bot pressed in near him, clearly ready to attack the other two. "They are friends. You remember Bruce right?" The bot hesitated, arm turning, thinking. Then a string of happy beeps and Dum-E pushed him aside to greet Bruce. 

"Hey, Dum-E," Bruce said, carefully shuffling items so he could pat the bot. Robot attack successfully diverted he crossed into the center of the lab.

"Let's get the stone, cloth, and metal scanned first." He said, shoving the components to the latest reactor upgrade out of the way. All the benches in the shop could scan but it didn't stop this one from being his favorite. Not that there was any reasoning there, he just preferred to work off that bench.

Depositing the three items he stepped back and watched the progress of soft blue light across the items. Once, twice, then a blue mesh wrapped around them and lifted, so images of the objects hung above the bench. Next to each object, the chemical breakdown flickered into life.

Relief spread over him. All the items had similar or identical Earth counterparts. The tools proved more difficult, especially those he only had drawings for. In the end, some things he just had to buy the available components and let the Asgardians handle their own construction. By the time they finished, there were over a dozen deliveries coming from all over the world in the following weeks but at least it was done. Now maybe he could find a reason to be alone for aw--

"Sir, the clay and ceramics have arrived and they need to know where to unload," Jarvis announced.

He barely held back a groan. "Thanks, J. I'll go change. Bruce, think you can get them backed up to the forest?"

"Sure." He grabbed the cloth, stone, and metal and carried them along. He'd promised the items safe return and he intended to keep that promise. 

As he opened his closet and reaching for a pair of jeans he stopped. If Loki showed up, if he needed to suit up fast, regular clothes were miserable under the nanites. Making up his mind he pulled on the loose-fitting dark camo pants and hoodie, not bothering with an undershirt. In the event he needed to suit up, a pull cord could tighten it to his body. It was one of three of the outfits he'd created so far. He'd stopped production after the breakup but something told him he was going to need more of them.

He slipped outside, into the chilly air, the sun warmed his face. He jogged out to where the semi was now parked, backed up to the forest. Thor and Bruce were unloading pallets of clay as well as dishes, plates, bowls, and cups. He hadn't tried to get exactly what the Asgardians were used to, just something to suffice in the meantime. The clay would allow them to make their own.

Once the pallets rested safely on the grass and the driver had taken off, they each grabbed a box and began to haul them into the trees. The trip seemed to take longer, ladened down. He could hear voices and smell the fires before he could see them through the underbrush. Still their back and forth was starting to wear down the beginnings of a trail.

As they broke through the line of trees and into the sunlit clearing he was taken aback by the sheer number of them. Now that he could actually see them all, there had to be far more than a hundred Asgardians milling about. They stood talking or sitting around the fire talking. They all seemed happy enough, if not maybe a bit bored. A pack of children, maybe fifteen strong, darted around laughing and chasing. Dogs the size of deer galloped along with them, their massive bodies gliding on powerful legs.

His eyes immediately scanned the area for Loki, but even after multiple scans, he could not locate him. He should have felt comfort but instead it made him feel anxious. If he could see him, he would at least know where he was, could monitor and make sure he wasn't about to attack. His eyes drifted to the ship. Perhaps he remained safely within the massive craft's belly.

He noticed as they entered the clearing, no one stood, or stopped, or bowed to Thor. The few who noticed greeted him, but as a friend, not a ruler. The sound of heavy footsteps on the ramp drew his gaze. A massive creature was striding down the ramp. It was roughly the right shape for a human, only at least 7 feet tall, and its body was covered in rock. He stared at the thing as it crossed over to where they stood.

It lifted a hand and waved before speaking to Thor. It had a surprisingly high pitched voice. Somehow he'd expected a low deep rumble. "That's Korg. He's a Kronan." Bruce said. "He actually knows pretty good English. Want to meet him?"

"Maybe another time?" Bruce nodded and they watched as Korg passed into the trees and out of sight.

He scanned the crowd again, looking for the Asgardians he needed to return items to. He spotted the woman at a nearby fire. 

He moved over and started to speak, only to very vividly remember the language barrier. "Excuse me." He tried. Thankfully she turned and recognized him.

"Stark." She greeted before as best as he could tell asking a question. He glanced over but Thor was busy talking to a group of men who he guessed were going to help haul things back. He passed the cloth over. She reached up and touched his shoulder gently, smiled and resumed talking. 

"She says thank you. The cloth belonged to her grandmother. She is happy and relieved for its safe return." A voice spoke softly in his ear. Ice ran straight up his spine. He spun hand already moving to the reactor but Loki was moving away. He watched the tall outline move into the trees and out of sight. His heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs. He was going to be sick. He dropped onto his knees next to the fire as he struggled to breathe. 

It felt like hours before he managed a deep breath, then another, and another. He glanced up. The Asgardians had scooted over enough he could sit comfortably within the group but otherwise had left him be. He stood, he felt light-headed but otherwise unharmed. 

He looked back in the direction Loki had gone. Towards the pallets. Could he find a way to excuse himself? What if Loki waited for him on the trees? His heart pounded. Still, he had two more things to return. Once that was done, maybe the unloading would be finished. 

Unfortunately as his eyes searched the open area the other two were nowhere to be found. Which meant they were probably helping unload. Fuck. He turned and began to walk down the forming path. 

Each time he heard footsteps his heart leapt, adrenaline flooding his veins, each time it was a random man or woman, caring the heavy boxes carefully down the path. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe as he was freaking out that Loki had come within stabbing distance, he'd misjudged his retreat. 

And then he saw him, about twenty feet up the path and moving steadily closer. His hand instinctively moved up to the reactor, his other at the pull cord to tighten his clothes. 

Unlike those before and behind him who kept looking down at the trail for holes or gnarled roots, Loki stared straight ahead. It was as if he simply didn't have to worry about tripping, like that was a concern far beneath him. Then again he probably had some fucking anti trip spell or something. 

As Loki grew close he could see that where others, himself included, had only managed one maybe two of the boxes, Loki carried four. Even more frustrating was the fact that the boxes didn't seem to be weighing him down in the slightest. His back remained straight, his face impassive. He might as well be out for an afternoon stroll. 

He could feel the green eyes turn, watching him. He looked directly back, refusing to panic as he had before. The tiniest whisper of a smirk flashed over Loki's face and then they were passed one another.

He desperately wanted to spin on the path, to watch Loki's back, just in case but there were a few Asgardians behind him and without being able to explain why he decided against it.

Thor was collecting more boxes at the nearly empty pallets. As if not to be outdone, Thor was carrying five of the boxes all carefully balanced. He was glad to not be the man behind Thor. No good way to follow that up. Once he had grabbed two of the last boxes he turned to follow the group back into the woods.

He expected to see Loki returning for more but no Asgardians were walking back to the pallets. Perhaps they had worked out how many people were needed to make one trip. Even if he'd stood next to Thor as he'd planned he wouldn't know. He had at least a rudimentary grasp of most of the major languages so having no clue what was being said around him was both frustrating and uncomfortable. Maybe Bruce could teach him.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't catch who now knelt in the clearing, taking the boxes. He might have missed it entirely if not for hearing Thor's voice ahead of him say, "Thank you, brother." His head snapped up in time to hear Loki's reply, frustratingly in Asgardian.

Loki knelt in the grass, collecting each box and opening it with a wicked-looking dagger before passing it on to someone else. He was far enough away, maybe if he just took it to Thor instead, or dropped it and left. He wasn't even remotely equipped to handle this today. He felt strangely numb as he was shuffled forward by the line. Distantly he knew he should be panicking, suiting up, but his body felt outside his control.

He wasn't stupid, even on his knee Loki was a serpent coiled to strike. He watched, almost like a movie, as he moved within arm's distance of Loki. He had to think of something. Had to do  _ something… _

And then he stood before the kneeling Loki. Almost robotically he watched his arms hold out the boxes. Loki took them without remark though he could feel the green eyes boring into him as he beat a hasty retreat. 

He moved to where Bruce sat, helping unpack one of the boxes. He watched Loki, who was still taking each box and opening it. It was strange, seeing him on one knee, almost subservient. And he was just so fucking calm. Something was off. His eyes studied Loki's profile. He looked  _ different _ somehow, like something had physically changed in the intervening years but he couldn't place what.

He watched a woman approach. Loki held up the recently opened box. She took the box almost hesitantly. He frowned. Watching as the man passed off the next box he saw the same edge of caution. As Loki passed off the open box he realized they seemed to be going out of their way not to touch him. He frowned. They definitely didn't act that way with Thor. He'd watched them pat Thor's back and shoulders, touch his arm as they talked. It couldn't be due to his position then.

He watched the next box get passed over, opened, and handed off. They didn't look afraid of him. Maybe it was something Loki had requested of them, and they were just respecting his wishes. 

The line was finishing up, only three boxes remained. He watched as a woman moved forward to collect one of the open boxes. As she reached forward a child ran up and grabbed her dress, pulling and speaking rapidly. The woman turned to look down and her fingers caught Loki's hand rather than the box. She jerked her hand back, a look of obvious disgust on her face. She yanked the box away from Loki, avoiding his hands and walked away, pulling along the child with her free hand. As she moved she spoke sharply to the boy who looked over his shoulder at Loki as they retreated.

If Loki was at all concerned by the reaction he hid it well, onto the next box like nothing happened. He frowned, eyes following the women. She passed the box down to someone who was emptying them then she wiped her hand on her dress He turned back to watch Loki opening the final box. The man who had handed it off waited to collect it back from Loki then walked away. 

Loki's dagger shimmered green for an instant then vanished. Loki rose to his feet with that same impossible grace and moved over to Thor. He watched as the men Thor had been talking to moved away at Loki's approach. Maybe he was imagining it but they seemed disgusted as well as annoyed. As if his approach was a rude invasion of their conversation.

Thor however beamed as he noticed Loki. He turned and clapped a friendly hand on Loki's shoulder. Seeing them stand together he realized Loki was actually a good several inches taller than Thor. How had he missed that before? That meant when he'd translated earlier, and he'd felt Loki's breath on his ear, that Loki would have to bend to speak. He'd been far too close. He couldn't let his guard down like that while he was here.

Thor spoke warmly to Loki in what sounded like English but the distance and chatter distorted the words. Loki answered calmly then passed Thor. 

Loki moved across the clearing to a section of grass a bit away from the others. He folded himself easily onto the ground and relaxed, face upturned. He turned away from Loki, eyes scanning for the two people whose items he still had. Now that everyone was settled back in the clearing it wasn't terribly difficult.

He noticed, almost without trying, as he moved through the groups that no one moved to sit by Loki. He remained alone. The children, still running and playing, gave him a wide berth. The groups of Asgardians either completely ignored him or cast him strange looks while murmuring to each other. 

By sharp contrast, everyone spoke with Thor as he moved through the groups. Even if he stepped away, people seemed to gravitate towards him, talking and laughing.

By the time he found the man who had tearfully given him the Asgardian stone and returned it, an equally tearful affair, he was beyond ready to be back home. He found Thor surrounded by 3 women and 2 men, all chatting animatedly. Thor's response, he noticed, was in English but the Asgardians didn't seem to notice or care. Did that mean they understood English too?

"I'm heading back Thor." He said. 

Thor smiled, "Thank you for the assistance Stark. My people are in your debt."

"Just don't let anyone go on a murdering spree and we will count it as even okay?" He said, eyes scanning for and locating Bruce.

"Hey. I'm heading back." He said as he walked up to Bruce. "Want to walk back with me?" Bruce nodded and stood.

He was certain he felt green eyes on his back as he and Bruce stepped out of the circle of trees and into the trail leading towards the compound. "Do the Asgardians understand English?" He asked as they carefully moved down the forming path.

"Not that I'm aware of. They never seemed to know what I was saying."

"Did you learn any of their language?" He asked.

"Some but not much. Honestly, I was more focused on getting home than learning."

He nodded. That made sense. Maybe they could both try to pick some up.

"On the ship, did you notice the Asgardians treating Loki differently?" He asked as they crossed the lawn. 

Bruce frowned as he thought. "Not really?" Bruce said after a moment. "Like I said right after the escape Loki was really the one to set everything in motion, get everyone working instead of focusing on grieving. I think Thor was really still just in shock. Losing his home and taking the throne all at once you know? But Loki was great at organizing and getting things going. Then one day he just wasn't around. I remember thinking he left somehow until that night I was up. He seemed maybe more subdued than before, but it is hard to say, we didn't exactly interact much at first. Why?"

He shrugged. He still felt off-balance. Maybe he'd just imagined it. They stepped into the compound and as if by an unspoken decision both headed for the shop. He smiled as their footsteps moved together through the quiet. He hadn't even realized just how quiet it was until someone else was there too.

"So, I was thinking." Bruce started as they stepped into the massive work area. "That maybe we could clear off a few benches."

He'd expected this. A thinly veiled but good-natured jab at the supreme mess that was now his shop. In fairness, it was a mess. Less important projects continued to get shoved onto farther and farther benches as new or more time-sensitive projects were started. He had intended to clean it up months ago but each time he started, something came up and stopped him. Or he'd find a half-finished project that needed work immediately. Or he'd uncover an old sketch and need to add new ideas to it.

"We could do that." He said, turning away from Bruce to hide the smile, he crossed to the far wall and made a show of starting to straighten the benches there for a moment. He knew Bruce could hear the 'but' in his statement and enjoyed dragging it out to see if Bruce would comment. 

Eventually, Bruce caved "But?" 

"But, I have a better idea." He walked into the corner and pressed a button half-hidden behind the drill press. With a loud clang, the wall next to him began to move, slowly lowering down until it receded completely into the floor. On the other side was an immaculate lab, filled with every piece of equipment he thought Bruce might even have a chance at needing, plus a few that were Stark Industries intellectual property that Bruce had probably never even seen before. 

In spite of his excitement, he felt a clench of anxiety in his stomach as he waited for Bruce's assessment.

"Oh! Tony." Bruce sounded awed. Relief washed over him.

"You like it?" He cringed inwardly at how fucking hopeful he sounded.

"It's perfect," Bruce said, passing him to enter the space. Slowly Bruce's hands ran over the machines before Bruce turned back to look at him. "You didn't have to do this you know."

He smiled. Always so fucking gracious. "I know. I wasn't sure you'd ever be back to use it. The compound was supposed to be for everyone until…" He tapered off, not sure exactly how to continue.

"Can I just? We were both tired that night, I just want to be sure I understand what I watched."

"Go for it." He said, leaning back against a workbench and bumping into something as he did. It was a vivid contrast between his mess and Bruce's spotless lab.

"So, Steve had a lead on someone he thought would lead him to Bucky so they went to…"

"Lagos."

"Right. And when they were there the guy with the lead blew himself up. Wanda contained it to protect those on the ground but it blew next to a building and that was the last straw for the UN so they drafted the Accords." Bruce paused and waited until he nodded.

"Steve refuses to sign. You and Nat go to sign the Accords."

"Rhodey and Vision too."

Bruce nodded. "While at a council meeting a bomb goes off, killing more people and Bucky is seen doing it. Steve takes off, finds Bucky. In the meantime, you get an order to find and stop them. That's when the fight at the airport happens, ending with Rhodes…." Bruce trailed off. He nodded again.

"After that, you realize you were wrong and go to help Steve and Bucky. You find out Bucky killed your parents and Steve was hiding it. It ends with them beating you and leaving you for dead." He nodded, gesturing without meaning to at the opposite corner of the shop where the suit still lay. Bruce's eye followed the gesture then widened. 

He closed his eyes as Bruce walked across the lab and back into the shop. It had been months since he'd been even near that bench. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd been near the suit since he'd taken it off that day. Or rather since it was wrenched off of his half conscious body. Still, he turned and with that same robotic feeling he'd had when approaching Loki he crossed the shop.

He came to a stop across from Bruce, the bench between them. "My God, Tony." Bruce breathed, his hands touching the armor. With a roll of nausea, he looked down too.

There were parts of the suit like the shoulders and the stomach that looked mostly okay. A little buff, some new paint. But that wasn't what Bruce was referencing. Instead, Bruce's hand now touched the finger-shaped holes around the reactor housing and the deep crevice made by the shield. His stomach rolled threateningly as he felt his heart stuttering as the reactor shattered. He'd placed the reactor in the suit. He knew it was gone, damaged beyond repair but still, he kept it. Unwilling to throw away the one thing that had managed to keep him alive in the freezing cold until help arrived.

The face shield was dented in and shattered where it sat along with the other pieces of his helmet. The ruined gloves and destroyed boot sat waiting for repair. Why was it so cold? Had the air kicked on? He was freezing. He needed to move.  _ He needed to move _ ,  _ he was going to be sick _ . He darted away from the table, across the shop and into the small bathroom. He just managed to slam his knees on the tile as the first wave of sick rolled over him. 

He heard Bruce following, felt the warmth of Bruce's hand on his back. Another wave of hot burning pain filled his throat and nose. Distantly he was aware of tears running their own hot trails down his face. 

The nausea began to subside. He sat up cautiously, flushing the toilet as he did. "Are you okay?" Bruce sounded concerned. He nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry." He wiped his face before turning. Standing he cupped his hands under the sink, desperate to get the burning taste out of his mouth. After gargling twice he opened the mirror and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste and began attacking his mouth. Bruce stood watching uncertainly.

Bruce waited until he'd brushed twice and put away the toothbrush before speaking, his voice quiet and hesitant. "Tony? Has the panel seen your suit? Or the video you showed me?"

His stomach rolled threateningly at the mention of the suit. "No." He said, half to Bruce and half to the bile trying to creep up his throat.

"Why? Why wouldn't you show them?" Bruce's voice gained conviction as he spoke. "Why wouldn't you let the panel know what happened?"

He shook his head. "Wouldn't stop the pardon."

"It doesn't have to stop the pardon but at least it would stop them being under your roof. You can't tell me you honestly  _ want _ them here?"

He opened his mouth to disagree but stopped. This was Bruce. He could be honest with Bruce. Maybe if he told him. Maybe he wouldn't judge him. Maybe he'd understand. "It's my fault." He managed. He waited for Bruce to reply but the other man was silent. Of course he was. Bruce always seemed to know when to wait. "If I had listened. If I had been more supportive Steve could have told me about Mom instead of keeping it a secret. He wouldn't have felt like he needed to keep it a secret. Then the fight wouldn't have happened. Not like that." His chest tightened as he spoke, giving a voice to the thought that had chewed at his mind for months. He waited. Waited for whatever Bruce would say.

"Tony." He felt himself tense as Bruce paused. "Steve  _ chose _ to keep that from you. That was his choice. Not yours. You didn't do anything."

"He didn't trust me enough to tell me. That's on me." He argued. Bruce just didn't get it. If he'd done more Steve could have trusted him, told him from the start.

"Tony, Steve did trust you. He should have told you but he was being an ass and taking the easy road. If you hadn't seen the footage Steve probably would have  _ never _ told you. That's not your fault."

"You're wrong. I failed him and the team. Everything fell apart because of me. I should have tried harder. I should have done more. Everything I touch eventually explodes. It's just what I do." He tried to smile, but he was confident he didn't quite manage.

"You're wrong Tony. Holding the team together, that wasn't your job. That wasn't on any one person. That was on all of us. Everyone has to do their part for a team to work. Steve, he failed to do his part. Even now you're bending over backward to fix something you have no control over and you can't even see it."

"I should have done more." He said, stepping past Bruce and back into the shop. At least Bruce didn't blame him. He didn't really seem to understand either but that was fine. He moved to his favorite bench and set things in order once more. 

"So you haven't heard from them since? Besides that letter?"

"Nope." He said, adding an extra pop to the p. 

"I wonder where they are. Not exactly easy to hide."

"Oh, I know where they are." He said. He wasn't going to lie to Bruce about it.

"What?" Bruce turned, wide-eyed. 

"They are in Wakanda. I've known from the beginning."

"Wait, Wakanda? Isn't that where you said Howard got Vibranium?" 

"Yeah. It's also where I got the idea for the nanites. There is a girl there, Shuri? Good kid. Smart. She will pass me up in a few years, I’m sure. She developed a type of molecular storage system for nanite particles. I'll let you read it some time it's off the chart. Anyway, her brother T'challa is harboring them there."

"And you haven't told the panel."

"No!" He said, exasperation welling up in his chest. "I haven't told the fucking panel, Bruce! We are a team okay? We stick together. That's how teams work."

"Do you think Steve still feels the same way?" Bruce asked quietly. 

He closed his eyes and didn't answer. He didn't know the answer to that, didn't want to know the answer. Instead, he pulled the parts of the new Stark pad to himself and began to work. Bruce watched him for a bit then walked into the lab. He'd pulled all Bruce's research there in boxes so hopefully, the man could pick up right where he left off.

Once he was certain Bruce was occupied he pulled a screen over. "J, get Stark 6 to refocus on the forest over where the Asgardians landed."

"Altering satellite focus now. Anything in particular you'd like me to scan for sir?"

"Start running the range. I want to know if anything we have can track or detect Loki's powers." He said. Bruce may have decided Loki was trustworthy but he wasn't ready to believe it.

He turned his attention back to the tablet, expecting a delay but before the soldering iron could heat Jarvis spoke again. "Located sir."

He turned the screen again. Sure enough, a strange almost pulsing wave seemed to be washing away from a vaguely human-shaped dot on the screen. It appeared Loki hadn't moved from his spot sitting in the grass. Still, no one got close. He remained alone, apart from the activity of the other dots. "Set up a parameter, if he leaves the compound grounds I want an alert." He said.

"Certainly sir"

He turned back to the tablet, and, feeling safer, set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 8

(March 20)

"Sir, a truck has passed through the main gate."

"Shit!" He shouted, setting down the soldering iron with more force than was strictly necessary. It clattered off the stand, rolled across the bench and hit the floor. "Fucking hell." He reached over and carefully retrieved the still hot iron and replaced it more gently on its stand.

When he'd agreed to help Thor, he hadn't considered the exact implications that the offer entailed. He stood for what had to be the thousandth time and went to locate Bruce so they could assist the truck in backing up to the forest.

He located Bruce writing on his laptop at the kitchen table. "Another truck?" Bruce asked.

He grunted, not sure he could agree without sounding like a fucking dick. Bruce stood and followed him outside. The truck was pulling up to the side of the house as they stepped out. He left Bruce to guide them through the complicated u-turn that would then allow them to carefully back across the now tire-marked lawn and to the clearly visible path leading into the forest.

Three days ago the first trash rag had published a story about the evil Tony Stark making monsters in the forests outside the compound. It was only a matter of time before the word was out about the Asgardians. It wasn't exactly intended to be secret but he didn't need the press banging at his gate to ask why there were there either.

As the truck driver leaned out her window, he raised his arms almost automatically to begin guiding her back. Thankfully the wetness of winter has given way to a relatively dry spring. The massive truck tires did little more than destroy the grass as it rolled back slowly towards him. "At least it's just Emily this time." He mumbled to himself as he recognized the driver.

He held his hands up, signaling to stop the slow roll backward. She hopped out and began unloading the stone. Emily was one of the good ones. She'd been here enough over the years not to act starstruck around him or to ask questions about why he was having her unload tones of stone at the edge of a forest. He and Bruce helped but it still took over an hour just to unload into the grass. They waved goodbye and set into the clearing. The ground had been cleared and leveled since the first day, the trail widened and straightened. 

"Not too many more at least." Bruce tried to make conversation as they passed through the trees. This was the first of many of the long-awaited orders of stone which would allow Asgard's reconstruction to truly begin. With his help they had started breaking down the hull of the ship, melting the metal in makeshift forges and hammering it down to create carefully honed tools. Slowly the trees around the clearing fell to axe blade. Furniture in various stages of completion sat in groups in the edges of the open area.

Just inside the clearing, a garden was growing as more and more plants arrived. Rough cut bows enabled those proficient with them to hunt. Hides stretched across drying and tanning racks. He offered, repeatedly, to buy them food but for some reason it seemed to be a point of pride. Thor insisted repeatedly that they were not in need of food. Over the past week, no one seemed to go hungry so he quit arguing.

Since the arrival of the animals a few days prior things had been extra busy during his admittedly brief visits. All the animals needed paddocks and fences to keep them wandering off, the horses needed fit with bridles or harnesses. Carts needed made for them to pull. Honestly, the Asgardians seemed happier with things to do. He could sympathize with that.

He and Bruce stepped out of the circle of trees into the flurry of now ever-present movement. Instinctively his eyes scanned the faces, but Loki was thankfully missing from his eye-line. Thor was speaking, animated as always, to a group of Asgardians but noticed them as soon as they stepped from the trees. "Stone is here!" Bruce called to him as they walked. 

"Wonderful!" Thor called before addressing the Asgardians closest to him. "Go and ready the horses. The stone has arrived." The answers, as always, were not in English. Nor, if his dealings so far were any indication, did the Asgardians understand English. And yet as Thor spoke they darted off to get the carts.

Someday, when he could finally get caught up on his work he'd ask Thor about it. He watched as the massive horses were freed from their fences, harnessed and hooked to the carts. The horses themselves seemed too big to be possible, as if they had simply arrived with the Asgardians themselves but Bruce insisted Shire horses were a fairly well-known breed. 

He watched as the horses now, tossing their massive heads and stomping in an almost eager way. Maybe they too were happy to finally have something to do. Thor walked over to them, smiling. "How goes the rebuilding?" He asked when Thor was within earshot.

"It goes well! My people have been ready for this stone to arrive so we can truly begin our work."

"There should be at least another 7 or 8 truckloads this week with more. If you need anything else just let me know."

"Tony I'm going to stay and help," Bruce told him. He nodded, stepping back to watch. 

When Bruce shot him a look he grinned. "What? I want to see if the nanites in your clothes work. Sue me." He'd spent the last two nights carefully programming the nanites and creating a tiny metal storage container for them. The container, roughly the size of an aspirin, could be simply placed in the pocket of Bruce's pants and should, in theory, insure he never had any wardrobe malfunctions going from Hulk to Bruce and back.

Bruce still glared as his skin began to tinge with green. He watched as the shirt and pants strained what had to be painfully against Bruce's expanding skin. Then at the moment they should have ripped apart the straining eased, expanding as Hulk finished making his appearance.

He watched Hulk's eyes, green instead of brown like Bruce's, search the clothes. He lifted his arms to see the sleeves, still connected and untorn. Hulk lifted a leg too, checking. It was almost comical. "Thanks, Tony." Hulk said thickly.

"No sweat big guy. I'm heading back to the compound. Let me know if you need anything." 

The first carts laden with stone were appearing in the clearing. Both Hulk and Korg began to unload the massive slabs of rock.

He followed one of the carts back down the path and began to cross the lawn. It wasn't so bad, visiting Asgard, when Loki wasn't watching him with those unwavering eyes. He climbed up the steps and into the compound.

"Welcome back sir. Ms. Potts has been trying to reach you for your conference call."

"Fuck!" Had that been today? He shot down the hall and back into the shop. He pulled a monitor up and before he could even call her the screen showed 'Pepper Potts calling.'

He accepted the call. "Tony, where have you been!?" Pepper snapped.

"Sorry. Another shipment came for Thor and Bruce and I were helping unl--."

"Just don't. Please tell me you are done with the Stark pad? We need to get it shipped off for testing and production yesterday." He glanced at the pieces on his desk that made to the tab, still strewn across the bench.

"Yeah. Finished it this morning. I'll get it sent out before the end of the day. I just need to do some final tests."

"Good. I need to talk to you about the latest patch on the Stark14."

By the time the call ended he had three more projects he had to table. He needed to finish the pad first. Had to get that done. The wall of work seemed to be looming over him, ominous and insurmountable. He closed his eyes and grabbed the half-full bottle of Scotch from the bench he took a long full drink from the bottle. 

It felt like each breath added another job. Each beat of his heart bringing the walls slowly in around him. He was on his feet before he even realized it was the plan. He was walking. He needed to move. Then he could go back. He could work. He just needed to move. 

The bottle, he realized, was still clutched tightly in his hand. He brought it to his lips, taking another drink. He felt light-headed. He couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs. He knew he was breathing, he could hear each ragged breath. He crossed to sit in his bed. When had he gotten to the bedroom?

His hands were numb. His chest ached. Was he having a heart attack? He opened his mouth to ask Jarvis to scan but he couldn't make his lips work. If he stopped breathing to talk he was going to pass out. His hand rested over his heart, over the reactor.

How was he going to finish everything? If Pepper found out the pad wasn't really done she would leave SI like she left him and then what? He was in no way capable of running the company and handling all the R&D. He had to finish it. Had to go work. Even as the thoughts passed through his mind he was aware he was lying down, pulling the sheets around him like a cocoon. It was too much. It was all just too much.

His eyes snapped open and he lurched up. "Jarvis what time is it?!" He asked. The room was dark. Panic clenched his heart. 

"5:01 P.M. sir," Jarvis said as the shades on his window rose. He stood. The bottle of Scotch sat on the bed empty. When had he finished it? His head pounded and his tongue felt heavy and dry. He wanted to go back to bed. The Stark pad needed finished.

He took off at a sprint, heading for the lab. He had four hours to get the stupid thing together and get it shipped. He pulled all the components together and set to work. At some point, a soft chirp followed by a clink alerted him to U setting a smoothie down next to him. He reached out and patted the clawed arm. "Good boy." He said swallowing a mouthful of the cool drink without looking up from the screw he was tightening. 

The hard part was done with twenty minutes to spare. He just had to get the housing done. "Sir, incoming call from Steve Rogers."

He dropped the smoothie. The glass hit the corner of the bench, shattered and spilled pink froth across the workbench and floor. Scrambling, he lifted the pad or away from the slow expansion of liquid. "What the fuck does he want?" He snapped, frantically grabbing components to keep them out of the smoothie. Dum-E rushed over a shop cloth on claw, U right behind him with a second.

"I believe he would like to talk, sir," Jarvis said.

"Damn it, Jarvis, I'm not in the fucking mood!"

"I'm sorry sir. He isn't giving any further information."

"Audio only." He snapped, moving as the bots cleaned the bench and floor. His clothes, he noticed belatedly, were also soaked. Fucking great.

"Tony?" The voice, once so familiar, echoed through the lab.

"Make it quick. You picked a shit time to call." He said, holding the anger to keep the panic in his chest at bay.

"Should I call back?" And of course, he sounded so fucking concerned. Like Steve gave a fuck what happened to him. Leave him alone to die in the snow and then call years later like he fucking cared.

"What do you want Rogers?" He snarled. He grabbed the glass for the screen, now covered in smoothie. He'd allowed it to get soaked in favor of rescuing anything the smoothie could actually damage.

"I just wanted to say I saw the recording. Of the panel. Thank you."

"Don't fucking thank me yet. You'll still have to sign the Accords, and actually follow them."

"That's actually what I was hoping to talk to you about." Steve's voice answered. "There were some changes we were hoping you could make to the Accords before we signed. Nothing major, just some changes in the wording to make it more lenient, just in case--"

"No. We all signed it as is and you will too if you ever want to see the outside of Wakanda again. I'm not…"

Steve cut in, talking over him as he continued. "We are not in Wakanda Tony. We are on the run. We have…"

"Modifying the Accords and making everyone resign just to fit your needs. Everyone else made sacrifices to…"

"Been running ever since we escaped. If the changes can't be made then we are not going to sign the Accords. It isn't.."

"Have the freedom we have. It isn't perfect but…" he stopped. He and Steve both shouted to be heard over one another. He couldn't. He had to finish the tablet. "End call." Steve's shouting was cut with a soft beep. "Block all incoming calls from Steve."

"Of course, sir." He turned back to the bench feeling strangely numb. Most of the smoothie had been sopped up as he and Steve shouted at each other. He turned and finished cleaning the glass and plastic bits he'd let remain in the mess in an effort to save the important parts. 

He managed to get the tablet out the door 10 minutes late but it had at least powered on, which he'd tested as he ran down the hall to meet the waiting courier. The smoothie he'd half drank sat heavy in his stomach. He needed to get back to the lab, finish cleaning. He found himself turning to the common area instead. 

Bruce was not back yet, the room was dark and quiet. He slipped behind the bar and grabbed another bottle of scotch. Dropping into a couch he looked out across the grass. Through the trees, he could just make out the flicker of flames in the darkness. He took a long drink from the bottle. He should get a glass. Pep had always made him use a glass. She said it kept him aware of how much he drank, kept him from getting too drunk. And now she was gone because of him.

His mind replayed the conversation with Steve. Steve couldn't seriously expect him to modify the stipulations of the Accords on their account. Did he even care how hard he needed to fight to get them included? How many hours he had to spend sat behind a table with his name on a card listening and talking and arguing all for something he didn't even  _ want _ to have happen? Of course he didn't know. If he did, he didn't care. Steve was the God damn golden boy. He'd spent his whole life getting in trouble and disobeying orders with zero repercussions. And now when he finally had to answer for what he'd done Steve argued for a lesser sentence than those who had fought alongside him. Equal blame, lesser punishment. Fuck Steve. He could sign like the rest of them or fucking stay in Wakanda where he'd have to live it a mere mortal forever.

"Sir, incoming call from King T'challa."

"If it's fucking Rogers trying to get through I'm gonna throw something."

"Visual scan confirms Rogers is not present sir."

"Patch him through." He said, putting the now empty bottle aside. When had he finished it?

"Tony." T'challa said. 

He winced as the African sunrise burned brightly behind the man on the screen. "Your highness. To what do I owe the pleasure?" They were long past such formalities but he was not in the mood for anything the man had to say.

"It has come to my attention that you received a phone call from Captain Rogers overnight and that you suggested he might be taking shelter in Wakanda. I wish to assure you that this is not the case. We are not aware of Captain Roger's or Sergeant Barnes' current locations, nor have we had any interaction with them since they broke the Accords.."

Fuck had Steve woken him up to tell him that? T'challa was normally more strategic than that. "Uh-huh. So what are you screening my calls now? Otherwise, how would you be aware of the call or that I mentioned Wakanda?"

Yup. T'challa had not thought this through. He could see the man's eyes widen. "That's alright, your highness. I've been aware of their location from the beginning. I have no beef with you or your people. I have no intention of telling the panel of their location now or if they are pardoned. So you can drop the act." T'challa visibly relaxed. "I'm tired. Tell that asshole if he ever wants out of Wakanda he's signing the Accords as they are and if he can’t agree to it to tell the panel so I can quit fighting for his ungrateful ass."

"I… will pass that along," T'challa said.

He waved the connection closed before the other man could speak again. Grabbing the bottle he brought it to his lips only to rediscover it was empty. He raised his arm, drawing back to throw the bottle.

"Tony?" Bruce's voice from the door stopped the movement. "Is everything okay?" He glanced at the glass door where Bruce was now stepping inside. Bruce was still fully dressed. The nanites had done their job. Somewhere deep under the anger, and frustrating, and exhaustion, he was aware of a flicker of pride.

"Steve called." He grumbled, standing to retrieve another bottle. The world tilted dangerously and he leaned on the couch for support. Once he felt stable he began the long walk across the room to the bar. "Fucking entitled prick wants me to change the Accords before they sign. Something about leniency. I told him exactly where could shove it." He bumped into something soft and frowned. The bar was still too far away to bump into and it wasn't soft.

"Come on Tony." The soft thing spoke. He'd run into Bruce. No Bruce had blocked him. He felt Bruce guiding him away from the bar. He tried to fight but his head spun dangerously so he allowed himself to be guided back towards his bedroom.

He needed another drink. Needed to forget Steve and his stupid holier than thou attitude. He wasn't going to be able to sleep. He tried to tell Bruce all of it but he wasn't sure he was articulating well. He just needed one more drink. He jumped as his vision went white, a moment later his shirt was off. Bruce was undressing him. He struggled weakly. He wasn't ready to sleep. He had so much he needed to do.

His stomach clenched threateningly as Bruce forced him into the bed. He hadn't thrown up from drinking in years. His body had simply resigned itself to the alcohol he poured into it He tried to get up but couldn't move. His limbs felt thick and heavy. He was distantly aware of movement around him as darkness slowly swallowed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter I post until after Christmas. Hope everyone has a great holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone!
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go.
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 9

(March 21)

He blinked slowly. Light poured into his room from the windows high over his bed. He felt surprisingly awake. His head didn't hurt, much, and he didn't feel weak or dizzy. He stretched. Something tugged at his arm. No, not at,  _ in _ his arm. He froze, heart hammering as he looked at his forearm. An IV lead connected his arm to what appeared to be a saline drip. He looked around. He was definitely in his room. So how had he gotten an IV? Why had he gotten an IV?

Memories of last night struggled to surface through the haze of panic in his mind. The Stark pad, Steve, T'challa, Bruce.  _ Bruce _ . Why had Bruce given him an IV? He pulled the lead out and closed the drip before standing. He felt weak, his tongue felt like sandpaper.

Quickly he brushed his teeth, dressed, and went in search of Bruce. He found him in the common area, eating. "Bruce? Why did you hook me up to an IV?"

"I'm not talking until you eat." Bruce pointed to the counter. He wasn't hungry. 

"I'm not a child. You can't just make medical decisions without my consent. What was in that IV?" Bruce raised an eyebrow but was otherwise silent. He glared at the smaller man who looked completely unphased. "Fuck!" He snapped crossing to the kitchen, throwing one of the omelets onto his plate and stomping back to the table. He took a bite. "There, talk," he grumbled around the mouthful of food. Bruce remained infuriatingly silent.

He inhaled the omelet and a glass of water Bruce brought before Bruce finally answered him. "It was a mix of saline, vitamins, and electrolytes." Bruce said firmly then continued, his voice soft. "Tony you can't keep drinking like that. You're going to kill yourself." He waved Bruce off. Not the first or last time he'd heard that. 

"I'm fine."

"No, Tony, you're not. And your body isn't going to keep on with this kind of abuse forever. You're doing irreversible damage. Tony, I'm serious."

" _ I'm fine Bruce. _ " He said, trying not to let frustration tighten his voice.

"Tony I'm afraid for you. I know things are hard and that you're under a lot of stress but it's not worth killing yourself over. You--"

"Would you just fucking shut up! I told you I'm fine. I don't need your help!" He was on his feet, stalking down the hall.

What the fuck did Bruce know? If he was in such danger why did he feel fine? It wasn't like he hadn't drank that heavily his whole life. It was fine. Just because Bruce couldn't drink anymore because of Hulk he was trying to make him stop too. He wasn't having it. Bruce would just have to accept it was how he was.

He stepped into the shop. U and Dum-E chirped happily. He moved to the bench. The smoothie was gone but the workspace was still sticky. He cringed and moved to wet down some shop towels. He wiped down the bench, the stools, and the floor until his fingers no longer stuck to any of it.

He settled in and began to work on the software needed to update the latest Stark cell when Bruce stepped into the lab. He stilled but didn't look up. Bruce didn't speak but he heard the man starting to work. He wondered what Bruce was working on. Still, after shouting and storming off he felt it probably wasn't smart to ask.

He watched Bruce moving around his new workspace, already familiar in the passing week. "Trial twelve successful sir," Jarvis informed him. 

"Thanks, J." He sat forward. "Security update is next."

This had to be, he realized as his fingers flew over the keys, the longest uninterrupted time he'd gotten to work since the Asgardians' arrival. It felt strange, almost ominous. He pushed that thought away. That was stupid. He was being stupid. There were no deliveries for the next few days which he had done by design to give the Asgardians time to work with the stone.

Still he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He tried, repeatedly, to focus on the update. The code was mostly written if he could just focus a little longer… The lines of data were running together, mixing with the anxiety filling his mind. Something was wrong.

"I'll be back." He told Bruce. When he got no answer he looked up. Bruce was no longer in his lab. When had he left? Had Bruce told him he was leaving? He was alone. His heart pounded. 

He stood, crossed into the hall. "Bruce?" He called. Where was he? What was going on? He moved towards the common room, picking up speed. He was running by the time he made it into the room. The common room too was empty. Wanda's nightmare whispered in his mind. All alone. He shook his head, opened the back door and took off at a sprint towards the forest. 

The branches seemed to snag him as he barreled through the limbs and broke through into the clearing. Everyone was moving, working without stop to rebuild. Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. His heart slammed as he searched the crowd, finally on the farthest edge of the clearing he spotted a familiar flash of green. Hulk, part blended into the trees, carrying a massive slab of stone.

He ran through the clearing, the unease still filling his chest. "Hulk!" He called as he got close.

"Tony!" Hulk called back.

He came to a stop in front of the giant man. "Hey." He breathed. "Bruce didn't tell me you two were leaving. I don't know where you went."

Hulk paused a moment then answered, "Banner tell Tony. Tony too busy. Not hear."

"Just glad you're okay big guy." He patted Hulk's arm.

"Tony scared." Hulk said, teasingly.

"Stark!" Thor's voice cut off his answer. "What brings you here today? Is there another truck?"

"No Thor. Just visiting."

"Tony scared." Hulk told Thor with a grin.

"Scared? Has something happened?" Thor asked. He could feel Thor go tense.

"No. No everything is fine." He said, something nagging at the back of his mind. His eyes wandered over the peaceful clearing. The Asgardian language was quite pretty to listen to even if he didn't understand any of it. Something was wrong. Something…"Thor?"

"Hmm?" Thor looked up from the stone he'd been preparing to move.

"Where is Loki?"

"Loki?" Thor straightened, his eye searching now too. After a moment Thor shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

His heart skipped a beat. "Haven't seen him in how long Thor?"

Thor considered the question a moment. "A few days? A week at most. Worry not, Loki is often prone to wandering. He will return in his own time. I am…Stark?" Thor called after him as he ran. If Loki had been missing, potentially for a full week, what destruction was he planning. He needed to get back to the shop. Needed to check the scan he had set to track Loki. Hopefully it wasn't already too late.

##  Loki

He pulled in a long slow breath. The smell of soil and of plants and trees filled his nose. The warm sunlight dappled through the trees, hot enough to warm without being stifling. 

He paused, hand resting on the trunk of a large tree. It had not been difficult, now that he knew what to check for, to identify trees that were beginning to die. He lifted the axe and swung it. It imbedded deep in the trunk with a heavy thud. While it was slower work than hewing the stone to create the floor for his home, chopping trees was far easier work.

He had been lucky to find a small hot spring, an offshoot of the large river New Asgard sat next to, that could eventually serve as his bathing quarters. Close enough he could assist Thor as needed but still far enough away to avoid their eyes constantly pressing in on him. The Æsir did not want him near, he would not force himself on them. There was a time not so long ago he would have stood in defiance, pretending not to feel their glares or hear their whispers. It felt so distant now. 

The axe bit deeper into the tree on the next swing. The tree groaned and creaked but still stood. He would rest after the tree fell. The seidr of Midgard remained unavailable to him. His own stock refilled so slowly now, he often felt weary long before growing tired. When the tree fell he would sit in the sun and rest his fingers in the soil and once again search for the seidr buried deep within the world.

He drew back the axe to swing again when something familiar yet altogether foreign whispered at his mind. For a moment he believed someone spoke, a voice in the distance, but as he focused he sensed them. He turned, scanning the trees. There. He moved through the underbrush, leaving his axe where it lay.

They were close now. So close. He stopped at the base of a massive tree. He craned his head back, searching. "Come." He whispered softly. With a gutteral croak and the whisper of wings they came.

Huginn first, followed closely by Muninn. He held his arms up and the great black ravens landed on them. "Why have you come?" He asked the huge birds.

He knew the answer at once. Odin was gone. They sought him out. They were his now. "Why not the new King of Asgard?" 

Again the answer appeared in his mind at once, as if he himself had thought it. Thor had no seidr. They could not speak with him. They could do no more to serve Thor than any other of this world. He alone could supply them the seidr they required to live, and in turn they could serve him alone.

"I will rest first." He said, aware of the golden eyes watching him hopefully. 

He had no strength to bond with them. Not yet. He needed to access Midgard's seidr but until then allowing his own to recover should suffice. He lifted his arms and the birds took flight. It took him little time to find a sunny area to rest. He could sense them close by, watching and waiting. 

"Keep watch." He spoke, before contracting his seidr. The ravens were not yet bound to his word. They could ignore the command. But they needed him. The ravens were far older even than himself. The ancient spell that gave them their unnaturally long life required seidr they were not capable of acquiring themselves. Instead they bound themselves to a master, someone of royal blood, someone capable of controlling seidr. 

As he sat in the quiet, face upturned to the warm sun they whispered into his mind. They were weak, very weak. It was obvious Odin's seidr must have faded long before his passing. They had not the strength to pass between realms, so they had waited, weak and dying. When they sensed his return they had immediately began to seek him out. 

Huginn landed on his leg, guarding as instructed as Muninn perched, watching from a nearby tree. He reached a tired hand and stroked the glossy feathers. Huginn croaked softly, the sleek black beak gently nibbling at his fingers. It could almost be affection, and in his own way, perhaps it was. 

He dug his fingers into the soft soil. Carefully he extended tendrils of seidr, searching. He could feel it easily, Midgard's seidr. It whispered below him between the root tips of trees, spinning in the vast expanse of rock. As his tendrils drew near however it recoiled, slowly ebbing away, unwilling to join with him. 

Such had been the trouble since his arrival on Midgard. Unlike on Asgard where seidr swirled unseen like a cool morning breeze, Midgard's seidr remained locked deep within the world. Millinia of disuse by the creatures of the planet had surrendered it back to nature, made it wild, unyielding.

He withdrew his seidr. Best not to waste. Huginn and Muninn clicked and croaked at each other. He turned his face to the warm light listening as they conversed. He could not remember a time Odin had been without the great birds for long. They would often pass between realms to do his bidding, monitor the state of things. For them to be here now felt strangely forbidding, as though Odin's eye watched him even now. A sickly mix of emotions warred within him.

"Are you proud?" He hissed at the bird. It was foolish he knew. Of course Odin heard no more, saw no more. He forced back the emotions, composed himself. 

"Come." He said to the ravens. Muninn landed in his thigh next to Huginn. He buried his fingers in the thick glossy feathers and began to speak the ancient spell of binding. His seidr surged forth, slipping over his fingers like silk, washing over the birds. He felt their souls knit together, weaving tightly. There would be no way to separate them now.

As his hands fell away he heard them speak truly into his mind, no longer the echo of thought but instead words and memories clearly formed. 

He closed his eyes and watched through the eyes of the ravens. They had stayed with Odin as his life grew dim. He watched the slow deterioration, watched as Huginn pressed to return home. Odin refused. Frigga had told him of the end of his days. He knew that he must do. 

And he watched his own arrival to Odin's final resting place. Felt the pain as Odin's life force severed from the ravens. Watched as Hela arrived. And then they were alone. An age seemed to pass as they waited, growing weaker, their life growing dim.

Then the spark of his seidr, the frantic collection of strength, the long flight across endless water and strange lands. And finally he saw himself, resting in the sun, back against the large warm rock, chin tipped back and eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at the birds. Watched his green eyes stare back at himself in his mind. 

"Go and feed yourselves. I will rest here awhile longer."

There was no hesitation in their movements now. Both birds took wing. He could hear them still, clearly in his mind though without the words being directed at him it was easy to ignore. He rested there in the sun. He had hoped to journey off realm soon but his binding to the birds may have postponed that plan.

When he felt strong enough to rise he extended his seidr and returned to his axe. His hand brushed over the tree. He could feel it, even now struggling to survive the deep bite the axe had left. Seidr flickered around the cut. Given time the tree may even have been able to heal. He had no intention of letting it suffer that long. 

Drawing back he swung once more. With a final groan the tree began to fall. Branches snapped at they caught on the surrounding trees and the massive truck fell to the ground with a crash.

He moved down the trunk, lifting occasionally until he found a point where the weight of the trunk and the branches was mostly even. He lifted, muscles straining and carried the massive tree back towards his home.

Huginn flew ahead of him. In his mind he could feel the warm breeze over Huginn's feathers. It was interesting, seeing the forest through new eyes. The leaves looked so vividly green. Movement caught Huginn's eyes. Not an animal. Huginn croaked and the head lifted. Stark standing near one of the trees just within eyeshot of his house. 

"Watch him." He said into Huginn's mind. With a whisper of wings the raven slipped through the trees. He focused on carrying the massive tree to the foundation of his home. He knelt on the stone, carefully laying it to rest on the foundation he'd painstakingly created.

Huginn watched as Stark noticed him, and moved to watch as he carried the trunk. Careful to keep himself Stark's line of view he created an illusion of himself kneeling to begin to strip the branches from the trunk. His seidr was low enough it was painful to maintain the illusion long but he need not use it long.

He moved silently through the brush until he stood in front of Stark. Taking a breath he let his seidr drop. In an instant the illusion of himself faded and he was visible once more. Stark had only enough time to draw in a gasp of air before his fingers wrapped around the smaller man's throat and he pushed Stark back against a tree. He crowded in, using his body to block Stark escaping.

Stark's hands frantically scrabbled at his arm. He was not choking Stark only holding him there. He could feel the man's frantic breathing as he leaned close, close enough he could whisper in Stark's ear. "You are not welcome here." In spite of the panicked movement he felt Stark shiver as his lips brushed the cusp of Stark's ear. 

He dropped his hand and wrapped himself again in seidr, disappearing from Stark's view and not bothering with an illusion self. Stark blinked, eyes wide but instead of running he reached out and swatted the air as if trying to find where he'd gone. His chest ached as he used prescious seidr he did not have to project his voice, making it echo through the trees. "Do you truly wish I return Stark?" He purred. 

Stark spun on the spot, searching, his breathing still ragged. He was impressed. Stark was still obviously terrified and yet the man stood his ground. He considered attempting to scare Stark again but his seidr was dangerously low and he had much left to do before nightfall Instead he returned to where his illusion had knelt then let the seidr fall. 

Through Huginn's eyes he saw Stark jump at his reappearance. Muninn croaked his return. The raven landed on the trunk he was clearing, watching Stark watch him. Even at a distance Muninn could see Stark's rapidly moving chest.

His own chest ached. It reminded him vividly of the time he'd spent at his mother's knee feverishly learning all he could in hopes of winning favor with Odin. A fool's errand. He knew that now. The nights he'd spent sitting with Thor by the fire as Odin spoke tales of the evil Jötun. How had Odin felt, knowing what he was? It mattered not. Odin had no care for him. He was a trophy, waiting to be traded away for something more valuable, nothing more.

A soft click from Muninn alerted him Stark was moving. The quiet footfalls grew louder rather than quieter. Stark was approaching him. He braced, readying for a fight. While he greatly preferred battling with seidr to spare, he'd been trained to fight long before he'd been trained to control seidr. He could fight without it. But Stark stopped, just a few steps past the tree he'd been pinned to.

"What are you doing?" Stark's voice was loud, accusatory. 

"Have your eyes wasted away so much these past years?" He inwardly smiled at the private joke. Stark could not begin to understand the hidden meaning behind it.

"What about you Rudolph? A place in the royal palace not your thing anymore?" Stark jabbed. "Too good for that? Or maybe no one wants a murderer that close to herd?"

If only Stark knew how close he was to the truth. He rolled the log and Muninn flapped as he regained balance. He returned to stripping away the limbs. If Stark insisted on staying he wouldn't stop him but he wasn't going to stop for him either.

"I just. I have to ask. What did you possibility hope to gain by attacking New York?" A burning fiery pain exploded at the base of his skull, erupted behind his eyes. In an instant he turned and lifted Stark by the throat, and flung him backwards. The pain throbbed deep in his skull, burning out his thoughts as voices clawed at his mind. He could feel them, so close.

He could feel Huginn and Muninn's confusion, hear their guttural voices calling in his mind. He felt sick and dizzy with the pain. He heard Stark stand, heard the whir and click of his armor. Maybe now it would finally end. He couldn't fight, not now. Then with a whoosh he heard Stark's retreat. He was again alone. 

With agonizing slowness the pain receded. He could not let his seidr deplete to this degree in the future. He slowly folded in, collapsing into the soil. He lay there, breathing in the cool damp smell of the dirt and leaves. The sun warmed his back. Huginn and Muninn moved closer, watching over him. He closed his eyes and slept.

##  Tony

Jarvis hadn't been able to see much. Most of the areas Loki had been the trees were too thick to see through via satellite. It seemed however, Loki spent most of his time in and around one area. If he was setting up an attack that would be the epicenter. He struck out to go investigate. He had the nanites primed and ready.

It was only a short distance from the Asgardian's clearing. Maybe a ten, fifteen minute walk. The sun was hot and he was more than happy to reach the treeline. He moved cautiously through the underbrush. The last thing he needed was Loki surprising him. 

It took him longer to weave through the trees than it had to cross the lawn but eventually he spotted it. It looked like a foundation, stones cut roughly to fit. Stones that, even from a distance, he could tell were not the ones he'd gotten for the Asgardians. At the back edge of the stone he could see a small stream with a waterfall. It looked as though it would eventually serve as a shower.

A strange sound met his ears, like the rattle of tree branches in a storm combined with a dragging scrape. His heart jumped. His eyes searched but he couldn't see anything in the trees. A bird called close overhead. He looked up to see a black bird flash by. It seemed huge. He had to have imagined its size. The scraping was growing louder. 

Around a massive tree, a trunk appeared, floating, no being carried? He watched as it bobbed slightly. Then Loki appeared, the trunk resting heavily on his shoulder, an axe in Loki's free hand. He slipped back farther behind the tree. Loki was carrying the trunk as if it weighed nothing. Loki climbed up into the foundation and carefully lowered the trunk. Even set down gently the heavy thud echoed through the surrounding forest. 

Loki knelt next to the branches and began hacking them away with the axe. It was strangely peaceful, a term he'd never have considered using for Loki, watching him work away at the trunk.

A shiver of green ran over Loki and his body disappeared, the axe clattered to the ground. In the same instant Loki appeared in front of him. He had just enough time to gasp before Loki's hand wrapped around his neck. Panic slammed through his body. Instinctively his hands shot up to claw at Loki's arm as Loki forced him backwards.

He was falling, falling from the tower. His suit wasn't coming. Only the ground rushing up to meet him. This was it. With a thud he stopped, his back against a tree. He was alive. He was fine. "You are not welcome here." A voice whispered, warm breath rushed over his ear and sent a shiver down his spine. He blinked. 

He was pressed back against a tree, Loki's hand still held his neck firmly enough he couldn't get away but he could still breath. He could feel the warmth of Loki's body pressing in.

And then in an instant Loki was gone again. Instinct made him reach out, grasping at the air his mind tried to determine if he was safe. "Do you truly wish I return, Stark?" Loki's voice purred through the trees. He spun, looking for the source. His oxygen deprived brain seemed to keep spinning. He reached out and braced on the tree, trying without success to pull in a deep breath.

A flicker of green and Loki reappeared, knelt by the branches. He was sure he jumped. So was that Loki real? Or was the one who had choked him? Did that mean Loki was going to attack again? But he hadn't attacked, not really. If he hadn't panicked he would have been able to breathe the whole time. Considering he'd just seen Loki toting around a 30 foot tree like it was nothing, the hand on his throat had been surprisingly gentle. 

A huge black crow landed on the trunk Loki was working on. It watched him with dark eyes. He took a step forward, then another, torn between the idea of seeing if this Loki was real, and wanting to escape. 

Still he'd come with a goal he planned to see it through. "What are you doing?" He demanded, eyes still fixed on Loki's back. Loki did not turn from his work. 

Instead, he answered, "Have your eyes wasted away so much these past years?"

He frowned. Loki was deflecting, trying to get a rise. Hell he'd been baited more times than he could count. He wasn't letting Loki sidestep him. "What about you Rudolph? A place in the royal palace not your think anymore?" Stark jabbed. "Too good for that? Or maybe no one wants a murderer that close to herd?"

Loki was silent for a long moment. Perhaps he'd hit the nail on the head. He watched Loki roll the log and began cutting away at another branch. He could see what Bruce meant, the Loki that had attacked New York. It didn't seem possible this could be the same person. 

He had to ask. "I just. I have to ask. What did you possibility hope to gain by attacking New York? L--" before he could continue, or even process the movement Loki was lifting him by his throat and throwing him. He hit the ground hard. All the air slammed out of his lungs. He gasped, breathlessly trying to pull in air. 

His head spun as his heart hammered. Finally he managed to pull in a choking gasp, then a second. He stood, shaking hands trapping the reactor code. The armor slid over him. Safe. He was safe.

He turned to Loki. Loki was crouched, coiled muscles, a snake ready to strike. He took to the air returning to the compound. He came in faster than he'd intended, and hit the ground hard, his knees buckling. He landed on all fours his stomach heaving. "Sick… Gonna be sick." He panted. The helmet retracted. The cool spring air whispered across his face but did nothing to stop the barely contained bile in his throat. 

He coughed and his stomach contracted but blessedly everything stayed down. He didn't know how many seconds or minutes or hours past before he felt like he could breathe again. Another lifetime seemed to crawl by before he trusted himself to stand.

His knees protested loudly as he stood. His throat still felt tight, probably due to the bruise that no doubt was forming. Swallowing hurt which of course meant he needed to swallow more frequently than he had at any other time in his entire life. 

He was moving inside, more slowly than he'd like due to his protesting knees when he heard the sound of Hulk's footfalls approaching. That was the last thing he needed right now. They hadn't fought yet but he also had no idea exactly how Hulk would respond to seeing him banged up. With difficulty he sped up, moving towards his bedroom. 

The footsteps behind him sped up too. Fuck. He forced himself to ignore the pain, move faster.

"Tony!" The voice that called was not Hulk's. Bruce. Thank God. He stopped. "Tony you're limping." Bruce jogged up behind him. "What happened?"

"Loki." He said, his voice tight. 

"What? Loki? Loki did this?"

He turned, knowing the suit would still cover enough of his neck to hide anything for now. "Did you ever ask him about the attack on New York?" Fuck his voice was shot.

"Not really. Not directly. It came up in passing but it was just general stuff. Why? Tony what happened?"

He braced a hand against the wall and tapped the release code on the reactor. Bruce's face removed any doubt he'd had about being bruised. "God, Tony. Did he? Loki attacked you? Should I call Thor?" Bruce was on his side then. Good. He felt guilty that he hadn't already known that Bruce would still be on his side but Bruce'd been so buddy buddy.

"Talk… In my bedroom." He said. And Bruce nodded. 

"Why are you limping?" 

He waved off the question. Bruce slid under his left side. Since Bruce was shorter than him it wouldn't really help but he'd be lying if he said the contact wasn't comforting. And then Bruce shifted, growing a few inches, enough to support him as he walked. His heart jumped. He couldn't handle Hulk right now but it seemed like Bruce had him under control. He let himself be half supported into the bedroom. 

Once he was sitting on the bed Bruce disappeared, returning a moment later with a cool compress for his throat. He unbuttoned and eased down his pants. The blood had plastered the fabric to his knees and removing his jeans reopened the wounds. "First aid kit?" Bruce asked.

"Under the sink." He held the towel wrapped ice pack to his neck. It was tender to the touch but not unbearable. His threshold for pain was probably higher than it should be. However when Bruce pulled a small pebble from the gash in his left knee his stomach churned warningly.

"So what happened?" Bruce pressed as he cleaned the last of the dirt from his knees.

"Thor didn't know where Loki was. Came back, found where he's been. Making a house. Went there." His words were cut short as a coughing fit wracked his body. "Saw him there. He said I wasn't welcome. Put hand…" he reached out and mimicked the light hold on Bruce as the coughing started again. "Then started building. Seemed, okay? Asked about New York and" he gestured to his neck. "Threw me."

"What happened to your knees?"

"Landed too hard. Booked it."

"So he seemed okay until you mentioned New York?" Bruce asked. He nodded. "On the ship, one night he thanked me for the Hulk's help in New York but that's really the most we ever talked about it. Thor asked me not to bring it up, said Loki had done his time. That it was forgiven."

Something had been strange too, when Loki attacked. He tried without success to place it. In that moment he had seemed like the Loki who had attacked New York. But then he'd stopped. Just as quickly he'd gone still. Something had looked different, been different, in that moment he attacked. But what was it? If he'd just had his suit on, he could have checked. He needed to upgrade the reactor so it could respond to panic without his input. If anything, today had proven when Loki was involved he couldn't keep a cool enough head to activate it manually. 

"If he's trying to kill you I'll talk to Thor." Bruce said, pulling him out of his mind.

"Not trying to kill me." He corrected without thinking. As much as the wanted more than anything for Bruce to see what a danger Loki was he knew Loki hadn't been aiming to kill him. "Before all this he was carrying a fuck off tree. At least 30'. If he wanted me dead, it would have been nothing. A flick if his fingers. Honestly? I think he wanted me to shut up."

Bruce snorted. "Still, I think you should tell Thor. If Loki is still a threat he needs to know."

He nodded, mind still working. 

##  Loki

He blinked slowly. His body ached. His head felt as if an axe had unsuccessfully attempted to split it in two. He coughed and tasted blood. Spitting it into the dirt he forced himself up on his hands. Near him Muninn croaked softly. They watched him still. At least he had protection. 

Sitting slowly he took account of himself. No new injuries. He could hear it though, whispering, scratching at his mind. Without seidr it was close, almost close enough to hear the words. He pressed back in his mind. He wasn't going back. It would not control him again. 

He stood, and the whispers increased as his head swam. He could not rest now. He would not be returning to the ship tonight. He had much to do before dark and the sun was already low in the sky. He collected dead grass and branches. 

Setting the branches in front if the foundation he knelt once more and set them ablaze. Leaving the fire's warmth he stood and began to collect the rocks he had cut over the last few days. He shoved the truck out of the way with his foot, carried the stones to the center of the foundation, and began to set up the fire pit which would warm his home.

When the fire flickered out he collected water from the stream and mixed it with the ash. He used the thick paste to bind together the rocks and seal the gaps as he built. The sun set as he worked, taking with it the last whispers of warmth. The cold night began to press around him. In the darkness he heard creatures stirring, their cries unfamiliar to him.

He set the last stone in place then turned to focus on collecting wood. The tree he'd cut today was too fresh. The branches would not catch. Huginn whispered to him about a dead tree not far off. Relieved he followed the instructions and located the tree without difficulty. 

Chopping it proved another matter entirely. Each strike of his axe seemed to strengthen the pain in his mind until he was weak with it. He carried the logs back to his home. It may be enough to last the night but it would likely die out in the early morning.

He added kindling then the logs. The cold seeped into his skin, not painful, not even uncomfortable. He was a monster after all. Huginn alerted him of movement in the darkness. Someone was coming. He had no seidr to summon his daggers. He sat, defenseless in the dark, and waited.

"Brother?" Thor's voice rang out. 

Why had Thor come? "I am here." He called back. 

He heard Thor's steps change as Thor turned to move to his voice. He turned his attention to lighting the fire. By the time Thor stepped up into the foundation the fire welcomed him with a soft pop. He sat, his back pressed against the warm stone of the fire pit and let the heat soothe away the monster within. Thor sat next to him, just close enough he could feel the warmth from Thor's arm but not so close as to touch.

"Why have you come here brother? Surely your people need you there."

" _ Our _ people will not collapse into ruin so quickly."

"Give them credit. Perhaps wait to see on your return before assigning such high praise." Thor chuckled. It felt familiar, comfortable. He knew better. Feelings like that never lasted long. 

"So this is where you will live?" Thor's eyes scanned the foundation in the flickering light. 

"Eventually."

"There is room for you in Asgard." Thor said, softly.

"There is no room for me there. You know that." He hissed.

"I… Is that Huginn?" Thor asked, surprised. He summoned the ravens into the firelight. Thor stared in shock. "I thought when father…."

"They came and have bound to me." He said. The birds had been wary of Thor for years. He had tried frequently to startle the ravens when they were children after Odin informed them the birds were all seeing. Even now they watched him suspiciously. "Why have you come brother? Truly?" He was tired and if Thor was there only to talk he could send him off.

"I came to see if you are well. I received concerning news this evening." His stomach sank. Of course they would have told Thor about his slip that afternoon.

"I am well." He said cautiously. 

"Loki." Thor's voice held a threatening edge. "I fought for you to be here but if you hurt someone you risk it all. You must control yourself. I cannot defend you if you do serious harm."

Anger ran cold in his chest. His seidr rose in his chest weakly struggling to ready for battle. He waited, breathing through the frustration. It would do no good, explaining why he had lashed out. Thor would not hear him. Not truly. "I will avoid it in the future." He said simply, once he was sure he could speak without anger maring his tone.

Thor smiled, rising to his feet. He stood too, more reluctantly. "You will do well brother. I am sure of it." Thor said, reaching to grasp the back of his neck. Thor looked so sincere, so pleased. He let himself follow, even if only for a moment. He smiled back.

"Will you not come back to the ship tonight?" Thor asked, eyes skimming over the empty foundation. 

"I am fine. If you need me, I will be here."

Thor squeezed gently before dropping his hand and disappearing into the darkness. He eased himself back down onto the cold stone. He had rested earlier, no reason to sleep now. Instead he leaned back against the fire pit and listened to the forest as the moon began to rise in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for this chapter to introduce Gender Fluid Loki!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 16

##  Tony

(March 28)

After the attack, he had managed to find excuses to avoid New Asgard for the last 7 days. Slowly the black bruises on his neck were fading, now a sickly yellow. The splattering of bruises on his back from hitting the ground were also mostly gone. Bruce, he knew, suspected his avoiding was intentional. Of course Bruce knew and understood why he wasn't visiting but he was too nice to say anything.

By comparison Bruce, or rather Hulk, had been spending increasingly long days in New Asgard. The building was well underway and Hulk's strength lended well to the required work.

Now that he wasn't leaping up to help unload trucks multiple times a day he'd managed to catch up on most of the backlogged work. He stood now in the greenhouse, a large freestanding structure that sat catty-corner to the shop. It gave him the rein to test out any obvious hitches in the intellicrops before sending them off for more intensive testing with the third party and government groups. 

It also gave the compound access to home grown fresh fruits and vegetables at any time. Or, at least that was the idea. He never really cooked. Pepper had been ecstatic when he'd suggested adding the greenhouse to the compounds blueprints. She'd insisted he add a small section where herbs and spices could be planted so she could use them fresh when she cooked. The plants remained, even though Pepper did not. The sweet Earthy smell from the fragrant spices seemed to fill the whole greenhouse.

Version twelve of the intellicrops were growing even better than projected. He made note of the control before moving down the line. The end of row one had been given no water from the start. The dirt they grew in was dry and parched, the plants bright green leaves standing in vivid contrast. 

He strolled up the next row, which checked plants in flood conditions. Still the plants, even the ones on the end which sat in a tray of water with no soil at all grew equally well.

Down each row he went, checking the plants growing under burning hot heat lamps, to plants growing in freezers, on and on. He stopped, movement in the next aisle catching his attention. A large tortoise was lumbering lazily through the row. "We've talked about this, Walter." He said, setting down the clipboard and moving to catch the beast. "You are part of the alpha 6 group. No wondering." He hefted the animal back into the massive pen he had at the end of row 6. 

The tortoise had originally been brought by a lab tech to test the crops on animals. The lab tech had been fired, per the very strict no animal testing policy that had always been in place in his labs, but he'd kept the tortoise. The huge pen included an outdoor yard but that didn't stop the occasional successful escape attempt.

Once four months ago he'd been out on business and the Walter had eaten through almost all of version 10 of the crop before he got home and corralled him again. Thankfully the unintended animal testing left him unharmed, if not perhaps a bit fatter than before.

His knees ached slightly as he set Walter back in is pen. The cuts had mostly healed on his knees but if he was being fully honest he couldn't fully blame Loki for that. He had been increasingly bad about spending the needed time at the gym. In the weeks before the split he'd told Ross that save anything world ending he was retiring. 

In the intervening months he'd never gotten down to telling the man he was back on. Pepper had pressed hard for him to retire. "It's like a drug Tony." She'd whispered one night when they lay in bed. "It's an addiction. The only way things will get better is if you stop."

He'd argued then, but it made sense. Being Ironman, saving the world, it was addicting. It eased the ache in his conscious. Maybe, just maybe, if he saved enough people it would somehow make up for all the death. All the lives that had been cut short, their last view of a gun or a missile with his name plastered on the side. How many families were gone because of him? Because of his carelessness and negligence, how many children never became adults, or never saw their parents again? He-- a hand landed on his shoulder and he lurched in surprise.

"Tony. Hey, you okay?" It was Bruce.

"Yeah. Sorry. I was thinking. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out helping the alien habitats for humanity?"

"Just taking a break. I feel like I've been Hulk for the last week. I wanted to check on you. I've hardly seen you recently."

"Been working." He grabbed a head of lettuce from the nearby fridge and held it to Walter who began to take massive crunching bites from the lettuce.

"You ever going to come out there again? Thor has been asking about you." He shrugged. "Tony, Loki hasn't been back to the ship. Thor says he's living in that house you found full time. You don't have to be afra--"

"I'm not afraid!" He snapped, with far more intensity than he'd planned. "I told you. I've been working."

"Come out with me today then. We need to tear down more of the ship. Tools are getting low."

He closed his eyes. He could do that. He'd be suited up. No risk. He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Bruce squeezed his shoulder. "Have you eaten yet today?" Then before he could answer, "Jarvis?" 

"Mr. Stark has not yet eaten today."

"Come on Tony. I'll cook." He let himself be pulled up and guided into the kitchen.

He followed Bruce down the hall, watching the ease at which the other man now navigated the compound. He realized, far too late, he'd only shown Bruce his room and lab and the common area. Hopefully Bruce had wandered enough to find all the other amenities he never really used anymore.

"When did you last sleep Tony?" Bruce asked quietly as they walked.

How long had he been awake working? Less than 72 hours, his pad had still been working in the greenhouse. Jarvis had reminded him again last night that Pepper had made the cut off as a last resort, not a scale with which he should measure his life. He'd muted Jarvis.

"You need to sleep more Tony. Do you need sleep medicine or a better night routine or something?"

"I have medicine." He said defensively.

"Have you ever used it?"

" _ Yes. _ "

"Recently?" He glared at Bruce. How the fuck did he always know.

Bruce took his silence as an answer. "You need to start taking them Tony.  _ Regularly. _ They were prescribed for a reason."

"Pardon the interruption to what is a long overdue conversation but Ms. Romanoff has just arrived. She is waiting in the common area for you."

Bruce looked up in surprise. "Nat is here?" Bruce looked at him. "Is she living here?"

"Hardly. She comes between missions if she gets any down time."

He remembered Bruce and Natasha briefly considering dating though last he'd gotten her to talk about it she had said they'd agreed not to. Hopefully her being there wasn't too weird for Bruce.

They stepped into the common area. Nat sat in her favorite spot on the couches. If she was sitting properly her back would have been towards them. As it always was, she sat at an angle. He'd analyzed it once when he couldn't sleep. Sitting that way, at that angle meant she had no blind spots. No one could sneak up on her.

Her hair was still long, falling in red waves behind her back. She'd cut it short, around the ratification of the Accords. Some mission. A long one. Almost 6 months.. Since then she was growing it out. She looked otherwise unchanged, as if whatever mission she was on hadn't even touched her. He wasn't sure if that could be attributed to her training or the version of the serum he was confident she'd been injected with in the Red Room.

"Hey Tony." She smiled at him before looking to Bruce.. She didn't seem at all surprised to see Bruce. "Hey big guy. Heard you were in town." She rolled to her feet. 

He nodded a greeting and passed them into the kitchen. In spite of Bruce's offer to cook he had a hunch that if anyone was going to eat he'd better start cooking. A glance at the clock and he pulled out burgers rather than eggs.

Nat and Bruce embraced, an action right on the edge of tender. He wondered if the feelings were still there. He and Nat, after the brief falling out during the Accords, had formed a relatively stable friendship. They both respected each other's privacy. She didn't probe about Pepper, or his long hours, or the drinking. In return he didn't ask about her missions. They'd spent many nights in the common area drinking together in relative silence.

"Sorry I didn't call when I got back. I don't think I even have your number." Bruce was saying.

She smiled, "I was deep under cover. You couldn't have reached me. So what happened?" She asked.

Bruce sat with her on the couch and began again to relay the events over the last few years. Nat listened intently her eyes watching Bruce's face, his eyes his mouth, as he spoke. He'd noticed her doing that with him too. He wasn't sure if it helped her focus or if it was some spy, lie detection shit. 

He added onions and cheese to Bruce's burgers and tomatoes, spinach and mustard to Nats. Adding chips to Bruce's plate and fries with ketchup to Nat's he carried the plates out. Both accepted then with murmured thanks without really looking up. He made his own plate and dropped down to the couch across from them as Bruce finished his story.

Nat took a few fries and ate before speaking. "I'm glad you're back. Are you okay? After Hulk I mean."

Bruce nodded. "Honestly things have been great. The big guy and I are working together. He's been helping rebuild Asgard and I've been working in the lab that Tony set up. What about you?"

"Mainly doing undercover stuff now. Occasionally some missions." In spite of her betrayal she was deemed too important to jail and welcomed back almost ridiculously fast. He had a hunch she knew too many secrets to risk any action against her.

"Tony." Bruce turned, wiping his face in a napkin. "She should probably know…" he didn't have to finish. Loki. 

He took a long breath. "Reindeer games is back. He came with Thor." 

"But he's different!" Bruce said in a rush. "He's served his time and Thor says he's not a threat. So far that's been true." He wasn't sure if Bruce was lying or intentionally omitting the attack on him but he didn't try to add. 

Nat nodded. "Have you told anyone else?" He could hear the point in her question. 

"Clint doesn't know." He said, answering the unspoken question.

She nodded. "I'll talk to him." 

"He. Just make sure he knows he can't come here and start anything." He said firmly.

"I don't think it will be a problem." She said her voice calm. He nodded.

"So how is the rebuilding going?" She asked Bruce.

He let himself fall out of the conversation. Sitting still made him feel drowsy. He needed to get up and go work. Maybe if he… he stood and carried his empty plate to the sink, washed it and left it to dry. Calmly, like he wasn't trying to sneak away, he moved for the hall.

"Tony, are you coming with us?" Nat asked, eyes staring at him over Bruce's head.

He closed his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. I was just going to get something."

"No. Come on Tony let's go." Bruce drew himself up.

He turned defeated to follow the two of of the glass door and across the familiar walk to the clearing. They followed the tire tracks as if it was a path set intentionally for them instead of the haphazard work of the constant stream of trucks.

He felt his heartbeat quicken as he moved. Loki wasn't staying there anymore. Bruce had told him that. He still could visit though right? And the last thing he needed was to get choked out again. What was it with Asgardians and lifting people by the neck? He recalled when Thor had done the same. Maybe, if choking couldn't actually kill you it was an effective attention grabber. Certainly grabbed his, though he definitely preferred to breathe.

They stepped into the bustle of movement. In the past week they'd made some impressive progress. A massive pool, which he assumed must function as a public bath, now sat full in the middle of the clearing. Water was flowing constantly from a pipe. At the same time another pipe, this one buried, was draining. This kept a steady flow of clean water cycling through from the river. 

All building seemed to be radiating out from that point. The ground was now lined with stone, walls were beginning to rise for what he guessed would be houses. The ship was now just the structural metal and roof, exposing the sleeping and eating areas that the Asgardians were still using at their home built around them. The farthest back corner of the clearing seemed most far along. Massive walls rose high above the treeline. That must be the palace. 

Thor was not hard to spot, shirtless and carrying a massive section of stone on his shoulders like it was nothing. Chillingly he was reminded of Loki carrying the trunk. In spite of himself he was curious if Loki was getting on as well as the Asgardians, building alone in the forest.

He pulled out his phone but it was locked. "J, we have eyes in Loki?" He asked quietly as Bruce and Nat moved towards Thor.

"I'm sorry sir, Bruce has added Loki as work under the lockdown. I am unable to provide that information."

He grumbled in frustrating. "Override Alpha 21159. Let me see J."

"I'm sorry sir. The override will only with once the lockdown is cleared."

"Damn it J delete the fucking protocol!"

"I'm sorry sir. The protocol can only be removed once the lockdown is cleared." 

He hurled the phone, watching it clatter into a nearby stone wall. It was of course undamaged. He'd built the thing to take bullets and drops from altitude when he was flying but it made him feel better. An Asgardian child darted over and picked it up. He watched the child turn it over curiously in his hands then moving confidently the child walked over to him and held it out. "Thanks." He said. Taking back the phone, realizing after he spoke the child would have no idea what he said.

"Was that really necessary sir?" Jarvis chastised him.

"Yes." He said, jogging now to catch up with Bruce, Nat, and Thor.

#  Day 18

##  Loki

(March 30)

As she stepped into the darkness of Yggdrasil's branches and began her journey through them, she could not help feeling a sense of familiarity and safety. It had taken days of non-use to build her seidr up enough to make this trip. Still it would hopefully prove worth it. Her seidr carefully peeled back the darkness and she stepped through, her feet landing on solid ground.

Ash and smoke filled her lungs. She fought the instinct to cough, bringing one of the folds of her dress up to cover her nose and mouth. With deft fingers she secured it behind her head and began to walk.

Asgard, or what had been Asgard, burned still. The seidr of the world had stitched it's smoldering pieces back together but still the land was only darkness and fire. Ash covered the sky, blocking the sun. The water which had surrounded the city was gone, leaving barren parched ground behind. 

She moved carefully through the fire that covered the ground. She could feel the heat of the flames burning through the soles of her boots. Even the very seidr which rushed in to fill the empty reserves in her breast burned as if overheated by too many hours spent in this burning place. Still to be filled again, to have full mastery of her seidr after so long, was well worth the pain now.

A prone figure lay in the path, belched up by the planet as it stitched back together. As she moved to pass, the figure turned, watching her. "Brother." It rasped, a voice like the fires that crackled around it. "Brother, help."

She crossed to Hela, where she lay, still partly trapped beneath the stone Sutur had crushed her under. 

"Be still." She whispered softly. Crouching next to the skeletal body. "Be still." She stroked Hela's hair, brittle and wiry. In an instant she grabbed Hela by the hair and with a thought called her dagger and sliced Hela's head from her body. Holding it by the hair, she called back Yggdrasil's branches and threw the head into the darkness. "May you fall forever." She whispered before turning and setting back to her work.

She moved through burning streets, familiar from a lifetime of traveling, and up towards the castle. Perhaps someday the fire would stop and the seidr repaired city would house a new race, blooming forth like a forest after a fire. She wondered if the Asgardians would ever return. Perhaps their Midgardian home would be enough to satisfy them. She was not so easily contented.

She passed through the castle, the air black with smoke. She was relying on a hope that may soon prove fruitless. Still, perhaps destroying her sister made the trip worthwhile. She pressed on a stone door and it groaned open on hinges barely solid.

She stepped into warmth, not of fire, but instead of sunlight. The soft twittering of a songbird met her ears. Relief spread over her. She had been right. Mother's meticulously well tended garden remained untouched by the outside destruction. Even after her death, her seidr, like Hela's was tied to this place. 

"Loki, my beautiful daughter, you have come home." She closed her eyes against the apparition. She knew her mother was gone. Dead, by her own mistake, while she lay rotting in the prison, still half mad from the pain. Still, as tears cleaned lines of ash from her face she could not stop her words.

"Mother. I am sorry."

"For what my love?" She asked, voice gentle. Of course the whispered memory of her mother did not know, could not know of her treachery. She existed only as her mother has, here where she was happiest. While she had grown to love Odin, their marriage had been one of treaty not of choice. Frigga had spent much of her life here among the plants of her home world. 

Her childhood lessons had been here, where Frigga had first blessed her with seidr, taught her to control it, had taught her to fight and to lie and listen and to see. She moved past the apparition and crossed to the plants. 

Carefully she began to cut and collect what was needed not only to use but to grow again. "Loki, your eyes." The apparition sounded so concerned. 

"I am well, mother." She whispered, carefully guiding her seidr to wrap around the roots of the plant. 

"Loki, you must not be too hard on your father. He does love you." Frigga whispered soothingly.

She ignored her. The echo of her voice brought no comfort. Her mother was gone. Gone forever because of her. There would be no coming back. 

Carefully in the apron she wore over her dress she collected the plants, wrapping them as if in a makeshift basket. Her mother's spector continued to fret over her as she worked, moving from plant to plant. She disregarded the insistent chatter. 

Once she had all that she could carry she paused by the small pool of water at the edge of the garden, letting the sun warm her face, let the sweet familiar smell fill her nose. Now that she knew the seidr here would still responded to her she could come here to restore herself, as long as she could keep enough reserve to return to Midgard. 

For a brief moment she considered remaining here, eternally kept company by the memory of mother fussing over her. She need not ever feel the hatred of the other Asgardians. Still, Thor needed her. It would do no good to leave her oafish brother alone.

She turned back to the door, a voice spoke, not from the flickering memory but instead from the pool. "Loki, I am sorry. I am sorry I did not defend you. I am sorry I could not protect you from Odin. I know what comes today. I need you to know I do not fear it. I love you always, my Loki. Please do not grieve for what has to happen today. I have long known of it and I am ready. Please Loki, please move forward from this. Find happiness. You deserve to be happy. Please remember you are smart, so smart, and caring far beyond the care that was given to you. You will do great things, Loki. I know that you will. I am so very proud of you. I love you, my child."

She ran back to the pool, dropping heavily next to it. "Mother?" She whispered softly, but the voice was gone. Frigga had spoken into the pool the day she died. She had known what was coming. A sob broke through her lips and she curled forward, her tears adding to the still water within the pool.

When finally her throat was raw and tight, her body empty she stood. Carefully wrapping the apron back around the plants she stepped back through the stone door and out of the seidr that protected the garden. As her lungs filled with ash she stepped back into Yggdrasil's branches and returned to Midgard.

#  Tony

He lurched awake to the sound of an alarm going off. Fuck was he late to a meeting? "J. I'm up." He mumbled but the alarm continued. "J I'm up knock it off."

"Sir, Loki is no longer on Earth." Panic slammed through him as he sat up in bed.

"How long?!" 

"Less than 5 minutes. I would have run the alarm sooner but it appears he leaves a trace behind for several minutes. I have run several tests. Loki has indeed left."

He threw himself out of bed, rushing to find clothes. "Does Thor know? Bruce?" 

"No sir. Thor and Dr. Banner are both currently unreachable."

"Fuck!" He yanked a shirt on backwards and struggled to correct it as the back cut into his throat. He yanked on pants and shoes and was halfway to the back door when Jarvis spoke again.

"Loki has returned to his home location."

He paused, just inside the doorway. Making up his mind he took off for Loki's home area. It was a quick trip. He kept a hand over the reactor, ready to suit up just in case. He slipped through the trees. Unlike the trail to the Asgardians clearing he was obviously the only one coming this way. There was no easy way through the thick underbrush. 

As he grew close he was surprised to see how much progress Loki had made. In fact, it looked as if the house was finished. On the foundation, a single layer of stone kept the log structure from resting on the foundation. The walls rose up a good fifteen or twenty feet before finishing in a peaked roof. At the center of the roof a covered chimney pumped out a lazy trail of smoke.

A shimmer of green drew his eyes to the small covered porch at the front of the house. Loki was knelt there, on the exposed stone. Something lay on the ground before him. "Where the fuck did you go?" He demanded, moving towards the house, hand still ready to tap the last spot on the reactor and call forward his suit.

Loki shifted, crouching instead of kneeling, and began to shuffle the items at his feet. As he drew closer he saw a few dozen plants all of different sizes resting on the stone. Loki sorted them now into types. Loki looked calm, or rather looked like he was trying to be calm. There was definitely something off, he noticed, in the way Loki was holding his shoulders and the expression half visible on his downturned face.

"Where. Did. You. Go?" He demanded louder, putting sharp emphasis on each word. 

Loki's face jerked sideways, fixing him with a harsh glare. Loki's face was covered with ash, save two clean streaks from his eyes down his cheeks. Loki had been crying. An instinctive feeling of protectiveness swelled in his chest. He beat it back. This was Loki.  _ Loki. _ Who the fuck cared if he'd been crying? It was nothing to the tears he'd caused during the attack on New York. He _ should _ cry. He'd caused so much destruction.

In spite of himself his mind easily drew the parallel between the two of them. He could remember, in the months after Afghanistan once all the hysteria had calmed, spending nights alone in his shop crying for the lives he'd ruined. Loki spoke, pulling him from his thoughts. "I return to Asgard to collect plants I will need. I was assured by Thor this new world would be my home not my prison and that I am free to leave it as needed."

He considered that a moment. He and Thor hadn't really talked about  Loki's restrictions. Maybe Thor really had promised to let his insane brother go anywhere he wanted. Then again if he was at least returning here he would be close enough to monitor. 

"Why would you need plants?" He asked. There were plenty of plants here on Earth that could cause anything from hallucinations to death. Was Loki scheming to use them to take over? Then again, unless they were incredibly potent he would need far more than what sat in front of him on the porch.

Loki eyed him for a moment. It was hard to be intimidated with the tear streaks still so visible. Part of him wanted to tell Loki. The words bubbled up in his chest before he tamped them down too, dismissing the courtesy. "Some my peop--the Asgardians use for medicine. Others simply because I wished to have them here with me." Loki rolled back to balance on the balls of his feet, still crouching. "If I have committed no crime, I wish to be alone." 

In one fluid movement Loki stood, crossed the porch, stepped off, and towards him. His hand, which had dropped some snapped back up to the reactor. But Loki did not attack. Instead Loki stopped a few feet in front of him and began to dig in the dirt. He watched a moment as Loki's fingers worked to deepen and widen the hole. "Why'd you attack me the other day?" He asked.

Loki paused, chin tipping back. The green eyes didn't lock onto his face though. Instead, Loki was looking just over his right shoulder. He was struck again how different Loki looked now compared to before. He still couldn't place  _ how _ but it was something. Before he could stop to think he pulled out his cell and snapped a picture.

If Loki understood what he'd done or was bothered as all he hid it exceptional well. "Attacking you was a mistake. It will not happen again." Loki's voice was tighter now. As if he had more to say but had chosen not to. Loki rolled back to his feet and collected one of the plants from the porch. The leaves were bright green and the plant was covered in white and yellow flowers.

He watched as Loki planted it the foreign plant, his long pale fingers standing out vividly against the dirt. A flutter of movement caught his eye. A moment later, one of the massive crows landed between him and Loki. It made a strange sound in its throat. Loki looked up at the bird, then up at him. "Stark, if you intend to stay rather than giving me my peace as I have asked, I would prefer you not hover over me." 

Loki looked down at the bird who looked at him. Loki jerked, his arm raising to wipe his face. He frowned. Had the bird somehow told him about the ash? When Loki looked up again the tear trails were gone, his face relatively clean, save a smudge of dirt in his cheek. 

"Leave me!" Loki's voice was raised. He stumbled backwards in surprise. "Get out!" He felt a wave of something wash over him, as if the very air around him was trying to push him back. Loki remained on his knees in the dirt. Making up his mind he turned and left. He valued not spending any more time suspended by his throat. 

His mind swirled as he crossed back to the compound. Loki had seemed fine with him staying until the crow had looked at him. Then he'd wiped his face and shouted. So the bird had somehow told him how he looked? He'd never seen birds like that around here so maybe they were Loki's. But then he hadn't seen any birds during the invasion. Well, other than the pigeons scared shitless by the invading aliens.

The look on Loki's face, after he'd wiped it. Anger yes but something else too. Loki had been embarrassed. Which, yeah okay that was fair. And he'd probably have yelled like that too if someone he didn't trust had caught him like that. And Loki  _ had _ asked him to leave nicely. 

Loki had stopped himself before calling the Asgardians his people too. Thor had mentioned he was adopted but he'd assumed that meant from another Asgardian. He stopped walking only when he'd reached the shop. "J pull up the picture I took earlier, compare it with the ones taken from the tower. Closest match. Show me."

The image he'd taken floated to life in front of him. Next to it a whirl of still images taken from the tower. Finally it stopped, settling on one after Hulk had beat him into the floor. Loki's chin was upturned in both, his eyes looking almost directly at the cameras.

Immediately he was aware just how young Loki looked in the first picture. But Loki was thousands of years old. He wasn't  _ young _ . Still there was no denying when placed side by side Loki looked maybe twenty one max in the first image. In the image now he looked older. He shoved that thought away.

"J, do we have one before Hulk split his nose?"

Another shimmer of images flashed. Now left side Loki stood tall and proud, the glow stick of destiny in hand. Even though he didn't have a full body picture of Loki now, he could easily tell this picture backed up his first thought. Loki looked young. His shoulders and chest were broader now. He'd filled in more too. Fuck. How old had Loki really been during the attack? He had no information about Asgardians development to even begin to speculate.

Loki looked surprisingly thin in the first picture as well. His skin, even now still pale, looked sickly in the left shot. His eyes sunken and dark rimmed. His eyes…"Jarvis, pull up the image from before, after Hulk--No! Leave that one up too."

He watched as the two stills taken from the tower settled there, side by side. "Tony?" Bruce's voice called from the lab.

"Bruce! Bruce come here." 

"Tony is everything okay?"

"Come look at this!" He called.

"Tony why are you looking at footage from New York?" 

"Just come here." He pulled Bruce on the last few steps to stand in front of him. "His eyes. Look."

Bruce leaned close to the images. "My God. They were blue. But they are green now. I know they are." 

"Yeah they are now." He waved to the picture of Loki from that day. "They were green right up until--

"Until I...God Tony, that means…the scepter was controlling him too."

" _ Maybe.  _ Maybe it just changes your eye color when you're using it. We don't know. Plus if it was controlling him and making him act differently then wouldn't Thor have noticed and said something? Is too soon to say yet. I need to talk to Clint but I'm not talking to him first so it's on hold until Nat comes back."

Bruce nodded, his eyes still on the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 28

##  Loki

(April 9th)

In the days after Stark's intrusion he was finally allowed to be alone. The fact that Stark had caught him with the evidence of tears lining his face like a child made his stomach churn with shame every time he thought of it. Stark's lack of return after any of his subsequent trips made him confident Thor had explained their agreement to Stark.

Now that he knew the seidr in Asgard still flowed strong he used it as a stepping off point to be able to visit realms as needed. Huginn and Muninn were delighted for the strength to pass easily once more from realm to realm. 

Bartering over the last many days had proved surprisingly easy. Asgardian gold fetched an all time high now that the realm was gone though many people were willing to trade goods simply for the story of how Asgard had fallen. He modified the story, making no mention of Hela or Surtur, lest anyone try to revive either. Thankfully no one seemed to be searching for the Asgardians. He encouraged the idea that they had all perished in the flames, careful to change his appearance anywhere to prevent being recognized.

Thor, delighted by his success, provided him with extra gold and a list of requested items. Thor extended the same offer to the Asgardians as well, offering even to pay for any items they needed but no one approached him. They preferred to go without than to approach the monster.

Having long since traded for the items he needed, he now searched for wanted items. He had varying success in finding the books he sought. Sadly mother's seidr had not protected the vast libraries of Asgard and the shelves and tomes nothing more than smoldering ash in the ever burning castle. In spite of having only sporadic luck, he had managed to buy many that he sought. 

All the books now sat his table as he began organizing them on a bookcase he had built that morning. The flickering fire made the titles, written in gold on the spines of the books, shimmer on the far wall. 

_ Someone is coming, _ Huginn spoke into his mind.

_ A child, _ continued Muninn.

He frowned at the sound of footsteps on his porch. A soft knock came at the door. He set down the heavy book in his hands.  _ Keep watch.  _ He answered before opening the door.

A young girl, no taller than his hip, stood at the door. Long curls fell down her small back. Her wide nervous eyes looked up at him. He crouched slowly not wanting to scare her, until they were eye to eye. "Please, sir. Can you find my doll?" She held out a single coin in her tiny hand.

Careful practice was the only thing stopping the surprise from his face. "You heard Thor offer my aid?" He asked her softly. She nodded. "There are so many dolls. Tell me about yours and I will try to find her."

The nervousness seemed to melt into hope and excitement as the girl began to speak rapidly. He listened intently as she described the dolls face, with a crack under the eye where it had fallen from a shelf and golden hair worn white with sun. There would be no way to buy such a toy. 

"I think I know where your doll is." He whispered. "Close your eyes. Close them very tight." He waited as she screwed her eyes tightly closed, her nose wrinkling as she focused. "Good. Think hard about your doll. Think about exactly how she looks."

He called upon the seidr within his chest, he reached forward and carefully rested a thumb between her brows. He took a breath and bowed his head. Clearly in her mind he saw the small ancient doll. He held the image in his mind, dropped his hands and began to weave together the seidr, forcing it to bow to the image. It took only an instant before he felt the weight of the toy within his hands. "Open your eyes." He whispered softly.

Her eyes sprang open. He carefully passed over the doll. For a moment she stood still, stunned, then her eyes filled with tears. Her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He jumped at the contact, then cautiously he wrapped an arm around her small form. "Thank you. Thank you." She cried into his ear.

"Hush now." He soothed gently, running his hand over her long hair. "Hold her safe. If she runs off again let me know."

The tearful child held out the coin but he gently pushed back her hand. "She was only waiting for you, just out of sight. Keep your coin."

She thanked him again then carefully slipped down off the porch and down the path made of plants.  _ Wasteful. _ Huginn chastised as he turned and stepped back inside.

_ Not harmfully so. The children have suffered more than their years. _

_ Children are resilient, _ Muninn added.

He waved then off and returned to organizing the books. There were several he still sought, focusing on spells and medicines he could easily recreate in Midgard's less than accepting environment. It was well after dark before he was content with organization. 

As he set the last book on the shelf Huginn's concerned croak drew his attention. An image appeared in his mind, many feet moving rapidly in the dark. A single touch bobbed in the darkness, casting a light on drawn steel. A soothing cool washed over him as he called forth his armor.  _ Be ready. _ He whispered before stepping out into the darkness.

It took several minutes for him to hear the incoming steps and another minute still until the torch became visible through the trees. A group of five men stepped through the trees, all had swords drawn. A woman stood in the middle. In her arms, something small. The girl from before. 

"Why have you come?" he called as they approached.

He forced himself to calm. He would not fight when the child was there. One of the men turned and struggled with the girl, who was curled in on herself in the woman's arms. A moment later the child let out a shriek as the man wrenched the doll from her arms and hurled it into the wall of his home. It shattered against the stone and the child sobbed.

"Jötunn filth!" The man spat. 

"Ergi!" Another one spoke.

The men moved forward, trampling the plants as they closed in. As the torch shone over them he could see the armor and swords, crafted from the hull of the ship.

"You touched my daughter you monster!" The woman yelled from safely behind the line of men.

"I have done no harm." He sneered. He would not fight them but they need not know it. "You destroy a child's toy and attack an unarmed opponent. Who is truly the monster?"

The front most man, now nearly at his porch, attempted to spit on him. With a flicker of seidr, the saliva landed back on the man's cheek. With a shout of rage the man drew back his sword, the child screamed, and a crack of thunder exploded above them. The five men stumbled back as Thor hit the ground between him and the men.

He watched as the lighting licked around Thor's form. Thor stepped forward, driving the men back with his body. "Get back!" Thor shouted, sending the men stumbling back away from them. Thor turned to him. "Brother, what has happened?" He asked softly.

"The ergi used seidr on my child!" The front man shouted at Thor. 

"The girl heard your offer. She came to me to request a toy lost on Asgard. I recreated it for her. She was not harmed." He said softly.

Thor rounded on the man. "My brother offers a toy for your child and you return the favor with blade and fire?" 

"We do not need help from a Jötunn monster!" The woman shouted, struggling to be heard over the shrill screams of the girl still writhing in her arms.

"Return to Asgard. If you return here you will be punished. Go!" The men turned. The sound of the child's screams echoed far into the trees. "Brother, are you harmed?" Thor asked, turning to look at him.

"I was warned well in advance. I did not intend to fight them. I have told you brother, there is no room for me here."

"Give them time." Thor said, grasping his shoulder. 

"Time will not heal this wound." He answered softly. 

Thor's eyes softened but he did not argue. Thor did not have any more answers than he did. "Go. Return to your people. I need no further company this evening."

Thor hesitated a moment before turning back into the darkness. Once Thor was well out of earshot he knelt by the trampled plants. Carefully he wove the seidr around he fractured stems and crushed leaves. Slowly the plants mended. Once the plants had fully restored he gained his feet and returned inside.

_ You should not have wasted seidr on the child, _ Huginn chastised. 

"Not a waste." He said, collecting tools.

_ Where are you going? _ Muninn questioned.

"I need to cut more stone. Will you come?" Both birds rustled indignantly. Neither was keen on staying awake. He ignored them, retreating alone into the forest.

By dawn a waist high wall of stone wrapped around his home. An opening at the front of the house connected to the path between the plants. If he received guests again it would be harder for them to trample the plants at least. 

_ Why do you grow healing plants for a people who do not want you? _ Huginn asked, from his current perch on the roof.

_ Unwanted is not unneeded, _ Muninn commented.

He let them talk without input. Touching the broken shards of the doll he called back the seidr, reabsorbing it. Perhaps she would return. He held no true hope if it. Even now her parents would undoubtedly be telling her of his people's crimes, of his own. It was unlikely he would ever see her again. If she did, he may be able to recraft the doll with a seidr veil that would alter its appearance to those of a certain age. 

He rose and returned to the house. "I will rest, then we will continue our search for the remaining books I need." He said to the ravens. He paused only a moment before climbing into the bed, armor still on.

#  Day 31

##  Loki

(April 11)

In the days following the attempted attack he spent little time in his home, choosing instead to spend his hours on Vanaheim. Much of the realm remained in ruins, overtaken by the wilds surrounding it but the remaining city offered a thriving economy and many places to hunt for the books he needed. He kept his appearance alerted, but this was not out of place in Vanaheim. In fact it would be odd to find one  _ not _ modified by ancient spells.

Walking through the busy town square, weaving through darting children, and chatting adults all packed tightly between the colorful stalls he found it easy to imagine mother growing up there before her forced marriage to Odin.

A gust of air ruffled his hair as a massive bird sitting perched on a stand flapped its heavy wings. Huginn and Muninn, far too recognizable even in this crowded square flew far overhead, watchful.

He paused at a stall, running his fingers over the leather bound covers stacked 20 high. Crouching he carefully wrested the book from the stack without upsetting the remaining pile. Catching the attention of the shop keeper he passed over several silver coins which the woman took with an uninterested expression. 

He added the book to his storage seidr and slipped away from the crowds. He had searched enough the last few days. He should return to Midgard. Still he found himself unwilling to leave. Instead he strolled down the familiar stone paths. Just outside the busy town the ruins pressed in on all sides. 

He strolled through the deserted halls and corridors that would have once made up a grand palace. Now rats and small lizards darted through the shafts of light, preying on the insects that called the ruins home. Rock Trolls and Ogres lived in Vanaheim but they would not dare come so close to a city.

Turning he stepped into an overgrown courtyard. The stone wall was cracked and crumbling. In the center of the overtall plants, a smashed fountain feebly bubbled fat drops of water into the surrounding grass. He paused, leaning back against the wall of the castle letting the sun warm his skin. Huginn and Muninn landed on the collapsing wall, preening in the late afternoon sun.

A dragon soared far overhead, too wise to consider attempting an attack on the small but well fortified town. It's dark leathery wings momentarily cast a shadow as the beast passed over, off to hunt or perhaps return home.

Again he considered remaining one additional day. At least in Vanaheim he felt like he could breathe. The seidr flowed thick and heavy in the air, a heady mix that made his chest feel full and warm. The ravens too were happy with the change from Midgard's thin weak energy. Still Thor, given his time, was known to worry like a hen over her brood. The last thing he needed was his brother to come thundering into the peaceful refuge.

He sighed and pushed to his feet. "Let us return." He said softly. The ravens grumbled their displeasure but still turned, ready to lead. He stretched his mind, reaching Yggdrasil's branches with ease. Moving through the world tree was not easy. Like a plant guarding against pests the branches were hard to pass through. It had taken him decades at his mother's knee to learn how to slip unseen through the hidden pathways and eventually how to make his own.

The ravens took wing, soaring into the gaping darkness without fear or hesitation. He could sense the seidr dripping from them as they flew, undetectable back to Midgard. With one last glance he turned and stepped into the constructing dark. In what could have been an instant or perhaps a lifetime he stepped out into his small well tended garden. 

No damage had been done to the house in his absence. He had concerned leaving one of the birds to guard but they had both still been weak from their final days with Odin. The days in Vanaheim had done them well. Both could likely travel offrealm without him now.

_ What's on the door?  _ Huginn asked.

He frowned. Perhaps not completely undamaged. Roughly carved into the door at eye level was the word  _ Ergi _ . With a sigh he placed his palm over the wood, healing in the gouge mark. He sent the ravens off to feed and settled to adding the newly purchased books to the shelves.

Some time later after the ravens returned he sat, bent low over the table, eyes focused on the faintly glowing text on the pages. Huginn's harsh croak alerted him moments before the sound of whispers met his ears. The sound of the raven seemed to give the visitors pause, their laughter quieting but when nothing attacked they moved again. 

Footsteps, about 5 pairs, moving close together. They edged around the outside wall and up to the porch.The voices were adults, their laughter cold and jeering. 

_ They are carrying something,  _ Huginn warned.

"Wait." He said softly.

A moment later someone banged on the door and he heard the sound of their rapidly retreating footfalls. He waited several moments until Muninn told him they were truly gone. Crossing to the door he opened it. A welp lay at his feet. He knelt, collecting the tiny creature. It was still damp. One of the bitches of Asgard must have only just birthed the pup.

He knew immediately why it had been brought to him. The fragile creature was underbred, tiny, a runt. It should have been at least double this size. They met to jab at his own birth.  _ Your birthright was to die. _ Odin's words pierced his mind as clearly as if he still stood within the throne room bound in chains. Still, in spite of its weakness the welp squirmed frantically in his hands, struggling in its under formed body to find its mother's warmth. Its tiny mouth located his finger tip and began to suckle.

It would perhaps be a kindness to put the creature out of its misery but as the Asgardians had intended he saw himself in the squirming beast. Likely they meant him to kill the poor beast, either to bring against him later or simply for the joy of passing off a less than enjoyable task. Standing he carried it inside. 

Setting it amongst the furs on his bed he stripped and let his seidr swallow him. The feeling was familiar as his form began to change. The warmth in his stomach signaled the change of organs as his bones sharply reorganized, a process that after years of practice was mostly painless. He dropped forward onto paws as fur broke across his body. 

Carefully, he climbed up into the bed and used his snout to help guide the tiny welp to a teat. He rested his head on his paws, his eyes closed and focused on channeling seidr into the tiny body. Slowly half formed organs completed themselves, muscles knit together and strengthened. 

Finally, carefully, once he was sure the tiny form could handle it, he wrapped a thread of seidr around the welp's heart. He murmured the same words of binding that tied him to Huginn and Muninn. The thread grew larger with each pulse of the pup's heart until seidr flared from under the pup's closed eyelids.

_ Fenris _ he spoke to the pup. A tiny shiver of consciousness whispered back. With a smile that showed far too many teeth he closed his eyes. Perhaps if Thor or Bruce heard they would be displeased with his choice to name the tiny fragile thing after the monstrous dog they had fought on Asgard. Still the beast's name deserved to live on. Its crime only was having the wrong master.

He gently licked the pup clean. He could feel it being to sleep. The combination of exhaustion from birth and the stress of being pulled away from its mother fast tired the welp. Using his snout he nudged the furs on the bed until they pressed on either side of the tiny form. The comfort of false litter mates seemed the only thing the pup needed to rest.

He rested his head on his paws. Deciding against changing forms he told the ravens to keep watch and let his own eyes drift closed.

##  Tony

He loosened the designer tie and hurled it at the other side of the plane.  _ Nine _ hours of what Pepper had coined ND 'not dead' meetings at HQ. Nine hours of wasted time. He'd had to say one fucking thing in nine hours. Just a fucking waste. He flung the suit jacket. It hit the wall and slid down. He felt wound up, perhaps from the dozen or so cups of coffee he'd inhaled just to have something for his hands to be doing.

He planned to be home hours ago. He'd wanted to have time to prepare for Clint's arrival. Time to figure out how to tell him that Loki was back and… He groaned and dropped heavily into the pilot seat. Not that he was needed there. Jarvis took on the job of navigator and pilot with ease just like everything else. "Maybe you should tell Clint. You'd probably be better at it." He grumbled to the console.

"Some things are best done in person sir." Jarvis answered.

He would get home, shower, get to the lab and get the information that he and Bruce had complied and then wait. Fuck the waiting was hardest. Then again he was so late he may be lucky to even manage the shower.

When the plane touched down he rushed for the bathroom, standing under the hot spray until he no longer smelled like meeting rooms and conference halls. He was starting to wonder if Pepper was punishing him for his years of neglect to both her and the company. It would serve him right either way but he wasn't sure he could take another day of ND. 

"Mr. Barton's jet is landing on runway 3." Jarvis words cut into his brain. Of course Clint was early. When had he ever  _ not  _ been early? Wasn't having kids supposed to make you eternally late? He rushed to rinse the body wash from his skin. He yanked on his clothes, wet body plastering them to his skin. He jogged into the common area, just beating Clint into the open space.

Clint smiled easily at him, "Tony hey! Good to see you." Clint pulled him into a hug. He returned the hug and patted Clint's back. If he didn't know any better he'd have guessed no time had passed since he'd last seen Clint. The man didn't appear to have aged much at all. Maybe there was something to all that stress free farm air.

"Hey. How have you been? How are the kids?"

"Good. Good. Everyone's doing great. Growing like weeds." Clint paused a moment, eyes searching his. "I gotta admit Tony, I was pretty surprised to hear from you. Is everything okay?"

"I… Yeah. I mean. It's. Let's go to the shop okay? We can talk there."

"Sure Tony." Clint followed him easily.

"Hey, while you're here. I have an update for your ears."

"Seriously another one? These are working great." Clint reached up and pulled an almost invisible chip from his ear. "Haven't had any problems with them."

"I found a few more frequencies I need to fix. Plus just as overall update in sound quality. Come on you know you want the best sound out there."

"Pretty sure I didn't hear this good even before I went deaf." Clint laughed.

He tried to join in but the growing knot in his stomach made the laughter sound thin and hollow. He closed the door behind Clint. Bruce should be back soon to help. Where the fuck was he supposed to start? He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

He crossed to the lab and dropped into his shop chair. Dum-E had already set a second chair for Clint. He knew immediately it was Dum-E who had set it up as the chairs were so close they were practically on top of one another. He scooted back so Clint could sit without draping the other man's legs across his lap.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus. What the fuck to even say? "Tony, if this is about Loki I already know he's back. Nat told me." All the air rushed out of his lungs. He'd forgotten Nat had promised to tell Clint about Loki returning. He pushed a hand through his hair as his heart started to slow. Clint visibly relaxed, assuming he'd guessed what all the fuss was about. "Yeah she told me last week he and Thor were back."

The lab door opened and Bruce appeared. Distantly he heard them greet each other past the blood still pounding in his ears. So the hard part was done. "Clint, I was hoping we could talk about New York." He finally managed. Clint looked up in surprise. 

"Yeah. Okay." He could hear the change in tone, the uncertainty, feel Clint's eyes trying to read him.

"So, Bruce and I have been reviewing footage and scans from the tower during the attack. We have reason to believe that the scepter may have also been controlling Loki. W--"

"It was." Clint cut across him. "Sorry to interrupt but the scepter was controlling Loki too." 

He stopped, his brain trying to catch up with the new information. Clint spoke so matter of factly too. As if stating a well known fact rather than confirming a half researched theory.

Bruce recovered first, "He was? You're sure?"

"Yeah. Listen." Clint straightened in his chair. "When Loki got here, he was a wreck. After he first came through the door and attacked we had to help carry him most of the way out of shield. He could hardly walk. After we escaped Erik and I helped clean and bandage his wounds. Under all that armor he was just skin and bones and blood. He used that magic stuff to cover it when he fought but most of the time he looked half dead. There was this strange cut too, on the back of his head. It was there but not there. He wouldn't let anyone touch it. I can't. I've never seen anything like it, so I'm not sure how exactly to explain… What are you doing?"

Clint paused to look up at him as he shoved a few benches out of the way. Yeah he probably should have asked first. "Would you be okay showing us?"

"Showing? Tony what are you--"

"B.A.R.F." He added when Clint looked confused, "Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing." When Clint continued to stare he picked up the B.A.R.F headset. It can help show memories." He said simply. 

Clint looked stunned. "So you're saying you will be able to see what I remember?"

"That's the really high level overview." He said. When Clint nodded slowly he held out the glasses. "J, run base scan and drop holographic projectors.

"So what I just?" Clint hesitantly started to put on the glasses. "This isn't gonna mess me up is it?"

"You may have a headache after but that is the biggest risk." Clint nodded and slipped them on.

"Just relax. Beginning initial biometric scan." Jarvis instructed. He watched as the lights on the inside of the glasses lit in sequence, making the needed scans. "Synced. Please focus on the memory, you will find it difficult to think of anything else. This is normal."

Clint's eyes closed, it was reflexive he'd noticed. Any time he'd used the glasses when he thought of the memory his eyes closed too. Easier to block out. He saw a flicker of a grimace flash across Clint's face. Likely the start of a headache, the brain's way of saying it didn't like the manipulation. He slipped away to grab medicine from a hidden stash in the shop kitchen. 

"Complete." Jarvis spoke as he returned. 

"Leave the glasses on. No medicine allergies right?"

"Don't wrap me up with latex we will be golden." Clint chuckled tightly. He could see behind the glasses Clint's left eye remained closed. The pain was probably worse on that side. Clint gratefully took the pills and water.

He took a slow breath. "Okay J. Show us."

The projection started wire frame then slowly, like an artist at a canvas, filled in. They were in a dark area, it looked like underground. The walls and floor were wet with slowly dripping water. A faint hazy glow filled the room, lit by small wall fixtures attached to pillars. 

On the ground Loki sat, breathing wet and heavy. He'd stripped off the armor, wearing only what appeared to be pants of the same material he'd purchased for Asgard. Clint wasn't wrong, every vertebrae jutted out in sharp contrast, each ribs visible. The pale skin was mottled with an array of bruises and gashes all in various stages of healing.

What startled him almost as much as the injuries were the tattoos, the black ink just visible through the blood and bruising. He couldn't make out the designs much at all. Loki's face upturned, his left cheekbone looked broken. Blood dripped into his eyes and mouth from a deep cut on his forehead but he made no move to wipe it away. In spite of himself he felt sympathy for the man crouched bleeding in the dark. He was sharply reminded of the mind numbing pain of the reactor getting changed. How he lay wishing for death even as his weakened body struggled to heal.

"Did you get a better look at the back of his head?" Bruce's voice made him blink. Of course Bruce was still on task, not marveling at the minute patches of visible skin and ink.

"Yeah. In a second." Clint's voice was tight. They needed to hurry.

A moment later the image moved as Clint circled behind Loki. At the base of his skull, barely visible in the black hair, matted with blood, was a faint blue glow. As Loki shifted it was obvious the blue gash went more than an inch deep into his head. Clint's hands pushed the hair back. The skin on the back of Loki's head was unbroken, though black with bruising and dried blood. When Clint touched the skin it was clearly even though the blue fissure clearly opened deeper. Loki flinched away from Clint's hand, gave an order and Clint moved away. 

The image stopped. Clint slipped off the glasses. The image wound back to rest on the still of Loki's hair, pressed away from the blue gap in Loki's skull.

"If you knew all this, why did you agree to fight him?" Bruce asked. "And why didn't you tell Thor?"

"Thor knew. Or at least had an idea. I fought him because he made me kill my own guys. Look. I don't regret attacking him. Knowing I took out their guys, it helped ease the guilt of killing my friends, my squad buddies. I avenged them that day. But when it comes to Loki, I don't hold any grudge against him. He was in that same boat right there with us."

Bruce helped Clint stand. "Let's get some food. That should help the headache."

"That sounds nice. Thanks." Clint let himself be pulled up. After a minute he heard the doors close. 

"Roll it back J." 

With the entirely unneeded sound of a VHS rewinding the recording backed until Loki knelt again on the floor. "Scan as best you can. Tell me what we are looking at."

The scan wasn't needed, not really. It was very clear how bad it was. If Loki had been human he doubted the man would be alive. The wire mesh flickered under the painted colors.

"It appears Mr. Barton was correct. Loki was indeed tortured. The injuries seem to focus on areas that would inflict the most pain. From the scan, and with the blood it is hard to read the full extent of his injuries."

"What do you make of that blue on his skull?" 

The clip jumped, without the flash of images or the extra audio, as Jarvis began to get interested as well.

"Without further data I am unable to determine what made the wound or what the extent of the damage would have been. Due to the coloration and location I might assume it is the source of the mind control."

"Yeah." He agreed, staring at the injury. "That would be my guess too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 36

##  Tony

(April 16)

After Bruce got Clint fed and feeling better, and Clint had once again returned home, Bruce joined him back in the lab. Painstakingly they viewed and reviewed the recording of Clint's memory. 

He had easily managed to side step Shield's security and find the moment after the fight Clint had mentioned. They had watched through different cameras as Loki was half carried into the elevator, where he slumped heavily against the wall. He was actively bleeding through hidden wounds. When Clint and Erik helped Loki off the elevator he left a smear of crimson on the wall. 

Everything Clint had said was true. None of it seemed to be anything created by magic fucking with his mind. Did that mean it was true Thor knew? And if he had, why had he continued to fight? He stayed in the shop watching the footage again as Bruce returned to Asgard.

Bruce had returned late the previous night to tell him Thor had indeed known Loki was being controlled. Bruce paced the lab, more angry than he could remember Bruce being in a long time. He watched for green to creep up Bruce's neck at the man ranted. "And then when I asked him why he never said anything he just said he didn't think it was important, that we would have had to fight regardless. I asked him why he didn't consider that we could have broken the spell and he just scoffed. His own brother obviously not in control of himself and he still just..." Bruce had thrown up his hands.

He shifted the massive sheet of metal into the cutter. Bruce had been in that morning to make him eat before leaving again. The problem, he'd decided, was the image was only projecting 4k which meant the individual freeze frames were roughly 1/64 as well as Clint had seen it. If he could upgrade the projection then maybe that would help them see more.

Wrangling the massive cut pieces from the machine he tried to drag the piece to the beach. This would be far easier with an extra set of hands. "J, where's Bruce?"

"Mr. Banner is currently at Loki's residence."

"What?!" The metal slipped his fingers cutting a gash from his wrist to up to his inner elbow. "Fucking shit." He snapped. He dropped the metal to the ground with a crash before jogging into the bathroom, using his free hand to stop the bleeding at much as possible. He wrenched open the medical cabinet and pulled the first aid kit down, his hand smearing blood across the top of the box. 

He cleaned the cut under the sink. It wasn't deep but it was still bleeding heavily. He grabbed a gauze pad and tape and secured it before wrapping a bandage around the pad to hold it secure. 

As soon as he was certain he wouldn't bleed out he took off to check on Bruce. The run to the cabin seemed to take forever. A path was starting to become visible through the blooming undergrowth. 

He frowned, a low wall now wrapped around the cabin. Over the top he could see Bruce's head. He was knelt in the dirt. Putting on an extra burst of speed he sprinted through the limbs. "Bruce!" Two heads turned up. Bruce, looking surprised, and a woman. 

He froze, confused. The woman was beautiful. Her face soft and delicate with prominent cheekbones and full pink lips. She was Asgardian based on her dress. A white apron was wrapped forward like a basket. The woman was carefully cutting leaves from the plants and placing them on the apron. Thick wavy black hair fell almost to her waist. Soft green eyes held his. Something about them was familiar…His blood froze.  _ Loki _

Did Bruce know? "Bruce. We need to leave. I need your help back at the shop."

"I'm helping here right now." Bruce said firmly. He could feel Loki's eyes on them, watching. 

"Bruce. Please?"

"I will later Tony. Anything you need my help with isn't something that can't wait." And then Bruce turned back to Loki. "You were saying." 

Loki smiled at Bruce. His heart jumped a beat. He had a beautiful smile like this. Fucking hell. He stalked between them and up to the porch. If Bruce wasn't leaving he would stay and make sure Loki didn't start anything. He could feel both sets of eyes watching as he moved but he didn't care. If this was that it took to keep Bruce safe. Bruce was too much of a bleeding heart for his own good. Too many days spent looking at Loki's bloody body and he like he needed to help to make up for it somehow.

Loki began to speak, his voice soft and gentle, almost musical. "I imbued the seeds with healing seidr as they were planted. The leaves themselves have mild innate healing properties when brewed into a tea or ground into paste. It's often used for battle or times when a healer might not be readily available." 

Bruce leaned back, wiping his forehead. The sun shone directly on their backs and as Spring began to give way to the starts of Summer it was getting warmer. "Really?" Bruce fucking sounded impressed with the fucking snake oil Loki was selling. "What kind of properties?"

"The tea can cure headaches, fevers, coughs, distress in the gut and other similar ailments. The paste, can speed the healing of cuts, scraps and burns to moments rather than hours or days."

"Bullshit." He said, unable to stop himself at Bruce's look of interest.

"Tony! Don't be an ass." Bruce scolded but he stood, unwilling to listen to more shit.

"Prove it." He demanded, holding up his still throbbing arm. He waited for Loki to spin some tale, some reason why he couldn't help.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak. "It is all right Bruce." Loki soothed, "I remember a time when someone else was quite skeptical."

Bruce actually managed to look embarrassed. What the fuck was going on? But then Loki was moving. With an almost unnatural grace he stood, tied the apron to contain the leaves, and wiped his hands gently on the flowing dress he wore. It was similar to what he'd seen many of the women of Asgard wearing but now he could see on top of the flowing cloth leather wrapped around his waist, up over his breasts. He definitely wasn't going to look at Loki's breasts.

Standing now he could see in this form Loki was shorter, smaller framed, but less delicate than he'd looked on the ground. His shoulders were not as broad, his hips wider. His black hair was definitely past his lean waist. It bounced lightly as Loki approached. His heart leapt as his mind struggled, warred between a beautiful woman approaching and also that woman being Loki. 

Before his mind could settle on an emotion long, cool, delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist. The bright green eyes met his and held for a moment. Then with calm movements Loki unfastened and began to wind up the bandage. As the pressure on the cut lessoned a line of blood ran down his arm and dripped into the dirt below. 

Loki's eyes followed the drop but then resumed unbinding his arm. His mind very unhelpfully choose that moment to notice how Loki's pale skin made the green of his eyes stand out. A whisper of a thought of seeing more of that pale skin exposed ran through his mind. He shoved that thought back. Just because Loki looked like a woman, he was still Loki. A threat. The man who had almost killed him. 

His arm was now steadily dripping blood. He forced himself to focus on the frequency. Every ten to twelve seconds. Fuck he needed another distraction.

One of Loki's hands wrapped around the gauze pad holding it in place. The other carefully secured the bandage to itself so it wouldn't unroll. Gingerly Loki removed the gauze, green eyes closely examining the wound. After a moment he spoke, voice soft and quiet. "Yes, the leaves should have no problem healing this. Come inside." And with that Loki slipped past him, opened the wooden door and stepped inside. The door swung shut on its hinges behind him.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, spinning to look at Bruce. "Shouldn't you be in Asgard helping out?"

"Hulk has helped plenty in Asgard lately. It's nice to be somewhere where  _ my _ help is wanted." He didn't miss the emphasis on my. Bruce was standing now too, walking up to him. "You're being an ass." Bruce said without any real heat followed by, "what did you do to your arm?"

"When I heard my best friend was out here with the  _ enemy _ I dropped the metal I was working on."

"Tony, she's not the enemy."

" _ She?" _ He hissed.

"Yes Tony, she. Sometimes she's a woman and I'm sure that's something she would be happy to explain if you weren't being a dick."

"Have you forgotten about New York?" He snapped. "About the attack? Controlled or not he killed a lot of people."

Bruce's expression softened to one of almost pity. It made him want to shout. "Tony. There were forces at play in New York. Ones we didn't even know about then. And even if there weren't, her time has been done. She's served her punishment."

"Really? Because he…"

"She." Bruce cut in. He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Just looks fucking happy as could be."

Bruce stepped past him. "I've heard people say the same thing about you Tony." Bruce said before pushing open the door. 

The trickle of blood had made a small pool in the dirt. His arm hurt but his head hurt worse. How could Bruce just be okay now? What the fuck had happened out there in space? What's to say that blue gash wasn't still there under the fucking magic just waiting to kill them all?

He turned and stepped into the house. The floor was rough cut stone, but definitely not the stone he'd given to the Asgardians for building which meant they were either cut from the area and moved or magicked there. But Jarvis had been tracking for magic since day one so it had to have been cut by hand.

In the center of the room was a fire pit, a warm fire crackled merrily casting flickering lights around the room. Smoke rose up to the ceiling and existed through the openings in the roof. Next to the fire was a wooden table surrounded by four wooden chairs. The chairs he noticed were apparently carved from one log rather than having and seems or fastens. 

In the corner farthest from the fire was a large bed covered in what looked to be massive furs. In the middle of a dark grey pelt, a tiny pure white puppy lay asleep. It couldn't be more than a few days old, yet he saw no mother around. Near the bed, another door was closed. Bathroom maybe? 

Massive wooden bookcases took up most of the wall across from the door. Each was completely full of leather bound books. Golden lettering on each book's spine shimmered faintly in the firelight. A second table sat next to it, a book rested open as if Loki had been reading it earlier. Or writing he thought as he noticed the ink pot and quill.

In the right corner of the room were shelves filled with small hand labeled jars of various sizes and colors. An area that he guessed functioned like a kitchen sat near. A long wooden counter-top held a stone basin of what he guessed was water. A large barrel sat next to it. 

Loki was sitting at the table across from Bruce. He could feel their eyes on him. Over the crackle of the fire he heard the drip of his blood on the stone floor. No matter which chair he sat in he'd be right next to Loki. Before he could talk himself out of it he moved and sat at the seat across from the fire. He wanted to see this.

The leaves he noticed were still whole, setting next to a mortar and pestle. The mortar had some kind of liquid in it. Loki passed it over. "Water." He...she said. "Feel free to check before I add the leaves.

"I checked." Bruce said an almost bashful smile on his face. "When she showed me." He touched the water, brought his fingers to his lips but yeah. It was just water. He nodded. Loki added the leaves. "You will be able to see the energy released when she starts to grind them up." Bruce added to him.

Sure enough no sooner had the leaves crushed under the pestle a soft green light shimmered from them. Loki continued until the plant and water ground into a thick goo-like paste. She reached out and grabbed his wrist again, stretching his arm across the table. Blood welled from the cut, slowly leaking into the wooden table.

Her skin still felt cool to the touch. Had Loki's fingers been cold in New York? He didn't remember it. But then he'd had dramatically more concerning things notice in New York. "It's possible," she said to Bruce as she gently cleaning the blood from around the cut, "to modify the paste to allow a scar to form.

Bruce opened his mouth to speak but he got there first. "Why the fuck would anyone want a scar?"

Bright green eyes flashed to his face and for a split second he was caught up in her beauty. He forced that thought away. "Asier are warriors in their very core. To have a scar, a story to tell, is highly important." And then she was looking back at Bruce, as if he were simply a rude child that had interrupted. Still he couldn't deny curiosity she continued. "There is a sap that when mixed and applied as a poultice overnight allows for more gradual healing giving a scar time to form."

Her hand remained wrapped around his wrist as her free hand collected some of the green paste and spread it slowly over the cut. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected. Burning? Maybe pain? Instead a soft cooling tingling spread up his arm. "So the sap slows the healing in the leaves?" Bruce asked.

"Yes and no. It takes time for the sap to activate, allowing for immediate healing which then slows over time." Loki collected more of the paste, continuing to work up his arm. Once done she leaned back, hand still on his wrist. 

His eyes settled on where the cool fingers met his skin. Compared to his own hand it was even more obvious how thin and delicate her fingers looked. The skin was also more pale. Something as simple as her hand on his wrist shouldn't have felt nearly so good. Grounding, comforting. Fuck he needed to get laid.

The coolness, he realized suddenly, was ebbing out the pain from the cut. His eyes jumped to the cut on his arm just in time to watch it being to fade. It took maybe a minute but as he watched the skin knit back together and closed until finally the cut faded away completely, his arm as smooth as it had been that morning. 

Loki stood. "Stay still." She instructed. He heard her cross to the kitchen area, the sound of something being dunked in water, then the sound of water dripping. When she returned she held a cloth which she must have just wet in the basin.

Her hand closed gently on his forearm and gently she wiped away the excess paste. The cool water on the cloth made her skin feel warm by comparison. After wiping away the last of the paste, she set down the cloth and ran the pads of her fingers up his arm. A shudder ran down his spine. Her hand rested gently, almost familiarly, on his forearm. 

He realized far too slowly that while he stared at her hand still resting on his arm that her eyes were watching his face. He pulled his eyes away from the pale hand to meet the bright green eyes. She smiled at him sending another spark of electricity down his spine. "You may notice a deep stiffness if you try to lift too much today, as the muscle is new. This will pass."

He nodded, unable to quite find his tongue. Bruce however had no such problem. "It's not often Tony is stunned into silence. I should be paying you."

Loki's dazzling smile turned to Bruce and she laughed, a surprisingly soft sound. "Believe me Bruce, your friendly company is worth far more than any gold you could provide."

Bruce looked back with a sad smile. He felt a pang of guilt in his own chest. It wasn't right for her to be completely alone. She…realization slammed through his chest. He stood so fast he almost overturned the chair. Loki's hand fell from his arm. "Bruce, I need your help back at the shop."

Bruce frowned. "Tony, I told you, I'll help lat--."

"No. Now. Come on." He pulled Bruce to his feet and began to half drag the man from the cabin. He glanced over his shoulder at Loki as he bodily pushed Bruce out the door. She didn't look surprised or even really upset. Instead she looked genuinely sad as they left. Fucking impressive acting. Or was it even really acting if magic was doing it?

They got about three steps into the trees before Bruce set his heels. "What the fuck Tony?!" Bruce shoved him back. 

"She's using some kind of fucking magic on you, on us both. It's not safe for you to be here Bruce."

"For the love of God, To--"

"I'm serious!" He said, frustration growing to meet Bruce's. "She's messing with your head. You can't go there anymore."

"Tell me Tony.  _ How _ exactly is she supposedly messing with my head?" Bruce demanded, though he turned and began to walk back towards the compound.

"You just. You can't trust her Bruce."

"Tony you're being ridiculous." Bruce said, his voice tired. "She's not hurting anyone."

"She fucking hurt me! Or do you not remember since it reflects badly on your new friend?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not going to leave her alone out there Tony. If you don't want to know about it that's your business but I'm not planning on stopping."

Bruce lengthened his stride and brushed past him, back to the compound.

#  Day 50

##  Tony

(April 30)

He should do more to stop Bruce. More to make him see. He planned on it, planned to sit Bruce down and show him the risks. But then life decided it would be more fun to completely fuck him over instead.

It started with yet another fucking meeting about Steve and Bucky. One of the opposition brought a new argument had 'if they were pardoned it would send the message to anyone wanting to break the law that they simply had to be an Avenger. After that they could willingly and intentionally break any law they saw fit knowing there would be no lasting consequences.’ 

It was a good argument. One he agreed with. They would know that if he was ever allowed to speak, to be anything more than a figurehead for the people he never wanted to see again. He wondered, silently from his seat, if lawyers felt this way when they knew the person they represented was guilty. He couldn't ever do that. He'd accidentally let something slip. Maybe it wouldn't be that much of an accident.

In the end, he sketched out an upgrade to the reactor on the back of the napkin for his water glass until the panel had agreed to meet again with no real resolution. He felt it more of a point for those opposed. Maybe things were finally going his way.

Two steps onto the plane his phone started going wild. Pepper calling. She was in a panic, a recent hacking attempt on the Stark phone had managed to make it past two of the five firewalls. 

The next week was a blur of hot patches and coding, laced heavily with both caffeine and alcohol. He'd managed to fortify the software and it only took three press conferences and an official statement to recover the dip in DOW.

Night before last the 'elite hackers' as they called themselves, had taken to the web to brag about how they had caused him to have to make the changes. He'd ignored them at first. Then last night after a bottle and a half of his favorite scotch, he'd hunted down the group to a studio apartment in fucking Kansas of all places. 

One of the drones had gone in the early morning hours to deliver a message.  _ I know who you are. I know where you are. You have 24 hours to disappear from the internet before the cops come _ .

It had been satisfying over the last few hours watching as bit by bit the group disappeared from the internet. When the last posts disappeared he'd leaned back in his chair. He should do something. There were probably a million things that needed to be done. Instead, he stared at the far wall of Bruce's mostly disused lab. 

Really he should have expected it. After all, when did his plans ever really work? Still it had been nice, building and stocking the lab and thinking that someday they could work alongside each other, finally having an intellectual equal to bounce ideas off of if for nothing more than the company.

He turned, eyes settling on the clock. He watched as the minutes ticked by. He  _ really _ should be doing something. He should be moving, working, busy. The idea felt somehow both overwhelming and distant, like watching someone else be assigned far too many tasks and feeling overwhelmed for them. 

His eyes drifted slowly, as if drawn in, to the wrecked suit. It remained untouched as ever in the shop. The reactor in his chest ached as Steve's face filled his mind. He watched the shield come down, again and again, slamming into the reactor, crushing it. His heart flickered. He was going to die there, in the cold. Friday warmed the suit, her voice distant as she tried to coordinate his rescue over coms. He tried to tell her not to bother, that it was too late, but his mouth wouldn't move.

"Tony!" He jumped, nearly overturning his chair. Bruce was standing in front of him, a look of concern on his face. "Tony! Hey you with me?"

"Yeah, sorry. Must have fallen asleep. I'll jus--" but Bruce's hand on his shoulder kept him in the chair. 

"Tony, I think we need to talk." Bruce said softly. "About the whole Loki thing."

"Yeah, okay." He mumbled.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, and really he's just a much better friend than you are Tony. I am going to move out to New Asgard and live there so I can help more. I think it's better if we just not talk anymore. You're just a self centered asshole and I can’t deal with it anymore. Honestly it's your fault the team split up. If you would just get out of your ass and help then maybe we could all still be together. It's your fault. It's all your fault." Bruce stood and began to walk away. He tried to stand, tried to follow but he was stuck in the chair, held down by something he couldn't see. The shop was going dark. He struggled fighting against invisible binds. He was tipping forward into water. He couldn't breathe he was going to drown. They weren't going to let him up this time.

With a gasp his head snapped up. Heart hammering he lurched to his feet. The shop was dark, the sun had set behind the windows. At his movement the shop lights slowly brightened. He turned and darted out to the common room. He needed another drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 56

##  Loki

(May 6)

_ You are making a mistake.  _ Huginn told him firmly.

_ Why must you continue to go out of your way for a people who hate you?  _ Muninn asked.

He had heard this thread of reasoning more than ten times in the last few days. Even Fenris pouted from his spot burrowed in the pelts of the bed.

"It is in my best interest. If I can guide Midgard's seidr into a useable form I no longer need to travel to Asgard every few days to recover. Also, the seidr on Asgard may not last eternal. If I am truly to remain here, I need a lasting solution."

Fenris huffed loudly. The fragile welp had responded well to the seidr. He now managed to run on wobbly limbs and took great joy in jumping from the porch even though he could not yet coordinate the climb back up and had to be assisted after each jump. 

_ This will not make the Æsir care for you.  _ Huginn grumbled.

"It is not for them." He answered almost automatically.

Still some part of his mind knew that was at least in part a lie. But after all he ha.d learned giving everything to 'his' people at Mother's knee. When he and Thor had grown to schooling age Thor had an army of tutors with Odin at the head but Mother had taken his own schooling upon herself in its entirety. At the time, as it was often the case in the minds of children, he had thought nothing of it. That was simply how things were. 

Knowing now of his lineage he wondered if he would have even  _ been _ schooled without her. Likely not. He was after all nothing more than a trophy. The lessons had been vastly different from Thor's. He remembered finding that odd even then, though with the wisdom of time brought the lessons clearly into focus. 

"You must never show your anger, Loki." She had whispered to him as she held him in her arms. He and Thor had gotten into a fist fight while Odin held council. They had both been punished, though he had been labeled the instigator in spite of Thor throwing the first punch, and as such received a much heavier suffering.

"Father shows his anger." He had mumbled into her neck, eyes still wet, ears hot with shame. "And Thor."

"I know my love but you must not. You must be better than them." She pulled him back and pressed a hand over his chest. "When you feel anger, hold it here until you are alone. Or it is just you and I. You must never let the world see your emotions, my son. You must be as smooth and still as the lakes in winter. Only when you control your emotions are you truly in control."

He had held tight to that lesson, and so many like it, let them form who he was. He saw it now for what it had truly been. A weak attempt to hide his true self. An ill created plan to bury the monster thinly veiled beneath Odin's seidr. 

"It is not for them." He repeated, more to himself than the birds. Midgard's seidr flowed most freely between the tips of the tree roots. If he could plant a tree close enough, perhaps the Midgard's seidr would reach out to the roots, and in turn spread into the apples. He had found reference if such techniques in several of his books. He closed his eyes and focused on the task as hand. It would do no good to focus now on the hopes of the future. It would matter little if he could not safely find the apples.

He finished the imbuing the cloth for his mouth, carefully weaving seidr into the threads, until it would allow him to breathe cleanly through the smoke. His garments were long enchanted with protection from flame. His own innate abilities would further shield him.

The ravens would remain. Their bodies even if covered in seidr could not handle the long exposure to the smoke. Binding the cloth behind his head he took a slow moment to breathe before stepping across Yggdrasil's branches. 

The heat washed over him as he stepped into the grounds of Asgard. The flames, far from dying, seemed to be gaining in both power and abundance. It grew steadily harder for him to find footing around the flames. His first breath drew in seidr that felt as if it may burn him from the inside out. Perhaps that would be the ending of Ragnarok. The burning of the seidr and the collapse of the once great realm. 

His chest ached as the seidr tried to burn him from within, angrily writhing like a great serpent pressing against his ribs. He stood rooted to the spot in pain. He considered calling off the quest, returning home but he could not. This had to be done. If anything it confirmed the danger of relying on Asgard for seidr. The realm could not remain much longer.

As the minutes stretched on it became increasingly obvious that the pain would not fade this time. Each beat of his heart seemed to force more fire through his veins. He could not wait any longer. Taking a slow breath through the cloth he forced his mind to disregard the pain. He turned slowly, peering through the thick black smoke. It held closer to the ground now than his first visit, choking out any light the sky might provide. 

He chose a direction and began to move. If he could find a landmark perhaps he could gain his bearings. Fire licked up his boots, struggling to burn through the protection. Even with the strength of he seidr on his clothes he doubted they could last long against the bright crimson flames.

It took far longer than he had hoped to find a landmark in the smoke. He had almost tripped over the remains of the fountain which had once decorated a small alcove in town. With careful memory he navigated familiar streets. Twice he had to double back, fire and destruction preventing him taking a more direct route.

Smoke was beginning to taper though the cloth. Already he had been here double the time he had expected. He could feel the flames heat through his clothes, a sure sign the enchantment grew weak. He must hurry. Still he was almost there. Just a bit farther.

A low rumbling in the ground brought him to a halt. The path beneath him shook. He had only an instant to fling himself back as the land he'd been walking on feel away. Rage boiled through him as he lay on the ground. He let out a shout of anger. The burning indifferent realm he had spent his life calling home did not answer. Alone. Always. He stood again backtracking. He had to hurry now. His lungs were slowly filling with smoke. His skin began to prickle as the fire burned.

He tore off at a run. He sprinted past his turn twice before he forced himself back to a walk. Haste would do no good. He mended his skin as quickly as it burned, the fiery seidr in his chest burning him from inside as he used it. 

He was so focused on healing he almost missed the first tree in the orchard. He touched the trunk. Fire flickered from beneath the ancient bark. Seidr burned it from the inside out just a it burned him know. He placed both palms flat on the trunk, ignoring the acrid smell of burning flesh as he did. Pressing forth his own seidr he spoke to the tree.  _ Apples? _ The tree did not answer, not that they ever truly replied, not like Huginn or Muninn or even like Fenris but still he could feel it. A soft whisper of a feeling. 

The fire licked up his arms and legs, burning the flesh as his clothes ignited.  _ Please? _ He asked. The pain threatened to push back into his mind. He fought the urge to jump, to put out his clothes, his skin. He had to remain still, remain calm.

A cracking groan of branches was the only warning before two golden apples fell from the tree. It had been protecting them, its limbs stretched high above the fire. He grabbed the apples with angry blackened hands, clutching them to his chest. Still the tree groaned. The ground began to rumble, this time at the very core of the planet. 

Frantically he reached out, calling to his seidr to open the gate to Yggdrasil but nothing happened. His seidr was now fully tapped in keeping his skin from scalding worse. He'd have to stop healing to gather enough to call open the portal. With a thunderous crash, the trees around him began to fall, not over as if chopped but down, straight down into the ground. The ground was falling away around him.

He took a deep smoke filled breath and stopped the healing. He could not stop the scream from his lips if he tried. The seidr was falling away. Falling deep into darkness along with the trees. The trees, the last thing holding together the realm until the last apples were gone. This was it. This was truly Ragnarok. 

Frantically he pulled in seidr as it shot by. The ground he stood on was beginning to slide slowly downward. He was beginning to fall. His heart hammered. Close. So close. Darkness was beginning to spread, closing out the smoke as the ground fell away from his feet. With a shout he lurched across Yggdrasil's branches.

He fell hard into the dirt outside his home. His stomach contracted dangerously. So close to falling. So close to the madness. Distantly he was aware he was shaking, his skin burnt and painful. Clutched tightly in the remains of his left hand, the two apples felt warm. Asgard was gone. The seidr of the trees had been the only thing holding the realm together. He had fulfilled the prophecy yet again, first by opening the bifrost for Hela to reach Asgard and now. Only now the destruction was absolute. Tears pickled the edges of his eyes but he pushed them back. He had work to do.

He pushed himself to his knees then stood slowly. The fire had burned away his boots and his damaged feet screamed in protest as he stood. It mattered little. The apples must be planted or eaten right away or their seidr would fade. 

He considered them as he moved laboriously over to the area he had marked to plant the trees. He could eat one, plant the other. Eating just one of the golden fruits would restore his seidr, heal his damaged flesh. After all one apple would eventually become more. Asgard need not even know he took two. He pushed the thought away. He would heal on his own. This was more important.

Dropping to his knees in the dirt he was unable to stop the soft cry of pain as the dirt and rocks cut deep into his destroyed skin. He set down the apples, and began to dig deep into the soil. Dirt coated his raw hands, pressing into the burned flesh. His stomach rolled again as the pain made his vision blurry. 

Once he had two holes big enough he pulled out a dagger. With slow shaking movements he carved the needed runes for growth, power, wisdom, and seidr into the apples rind. Then with one swift movement he slid the knife through the large seed in the center of the apple and lowered it into the dirt and covered it. He repeated the process with the second. Taking a long slow breath he placed his hands over the two fresh mounds and channeled his seidr down into the apples protecting them and feeding them strength while draining him to the brink. A wave of blackness washed over him and he fell forward onto the ground as it swallowed him.

##  Tony

He paused listening to a sharp beep, head tipped back to wash away the shampoo from his hair. "Rudolph back J?" He asked. It was probably stupid to still have Jarvis beeping the alarm every time Loki went off world or returned. It was happening more often now. This time, by comparison, had been remarkably short, less than half a day. Last time he'd been gone more than a week. 

Jarvis, however, paused a moment before answering. "Yes. Loki has returned home sir."

"Thanks J." He said, making a note to check Jarvis' log after he got out. That long of a delay was abnormal at best.

Finishing rinsing he stepped out and toweled off. As he pulled on a shirt Jarvis spoke again. "Sir, I'm picking up very strange readings coming from Loki's cabin. Upon his return his magic was far below normal. I just registered a massive spike. I no longer have any read on Loki at this time, though I am confident he did not leave the planet."

He frowned. "Anything on visual?"

"No sir."

He sighed and grabbed his jeans from the bed. Yanking them over his legs with more force than strictly needed, he stalked to the back door. He'd avoided Loki since the day he'd pulled Bruce out of Loki's house. He knew, deep down at least, that Bruce continued on regular occasions to visit Loki. He chose to ignore it, pretending he had no idea it was happening. If he was truly honest with himself he'd never fully managed to shake the feeling of guilt Loki had planted in him that day. She'd really gotten her claws into him.

He jogged the short distance to the tree line. The path leading to Loki's house was now almost as well worn as the one leading to Asgard, proof of Bruce's continued visits. He spotted Loki almost at once, laying in the dirt, the back of his head just visible past the wall. On either side of his prone body the massive black birds stood almost as if guarding him. Loki didn't seem to be moving. From that distance he couldn't even be sure Loki was breathing.

Carefully he rounded the stone fence and moved closer. One of the birds turned and pecked at Loki's hand. His stomach turned. The skin was badly burned. As his eyes ran over the exposed skin of Loki's arms, legs and feet it looked like every inch of visible skin was blackened and cracking, showing angry red flesh beneath. He moved closer, trying hard to ignore the smell of burnt flesh. There was no way Loki could have survived this, right? But if he was dead, what had killed him? And would that thing have followed him? "Shoo." He said, waving at the stoic birds. The birds remained still, fixing him with a look of boredom or perhaps indifference. Movement at Loki's side made him jump, hand flying to the reactor, ready to fight.

A small furry  _ something  _ was moving near Loki's armpit. The puppy from before was trying to burrow into Loki's side. At his approach it stopped to look up at him. It's fur was almost jarringly white with eyes the same piercing green as Loki's. It barred tiny milk teeth at him, moving to position itself between him and Loki.

He opened his mouth to speak again when Loki let out a soft groan followed by a harsh retching coughing fit that made his skin crawl. It sounded far too similar to the cough he'd experienced after Afghanistan. Before he could think too hard he spoke. "Fucking hell reindeer games, how the fuck are you alive?" He hadn't meant to sound impressed but it definitely came out that way.

Loki bodily twitched at the sound of his voice but stilled immediately. Slowly, painfully, Loki lifted himself from the dirt and into his knees. "I do not perish so easily, Stark."

"Sure. Sure. But you look like one big third degree burn. You should at the very least be in shock. Should… Should I go get Bruce?"

"I do not require any assistance from Bruce." Loki, still moving gingerly, sat and turned to look at him. The burns spread over his face, leaving red welts across his lips and cheek.

"Fuck. Yeah sorry Rudolph but I'm overriding you. Try not to die I'll be--" he stopped, turning to look into the trees at the same time Loki did. The sound of hurried footsteps rang clear in the otherwise quiet forest.

The birds took flight in a flurry of feathers and harsh cries. The puppy scrambled up to the house, made two valiant attempts to scale the porch step without success then huddled in a corner.

Thor appeared through the trees, flanked by two men in full armor and another Asgardian, a man, who looked to probably just be a regular civilian of Asgard. Loki rose to his feet and fuck did that not look painful. Some of the blackened skin cracked open revealing muscles beneath. If Loki felt the pain he hid it well. 

The group came to stand on the other side of the waist high wall. The men following Thor, now that he could see them clearly, were definitely guards. The civilian stood a half step behind Thor and the guards, looking pleased.

Thor took in Loki's burned flesh. He turned looking back at the lean man. Now that Loki stood it was clear that every inch of visible skin was burned. What the fuck had he been doing? The green eyes shone bright and definiant in their burned sockets. Loki's hair stood black and wild, the long strands singed at the ends. Loki turned to look at him. A cool feeling tingled up his spine, like the whisper of silk across his skin.

"Brother, what have you done?"

He turned back to Thor. Apparently Loki's current appearance wasn't enough for Thor to comment on. He had to wonder exactly how much the God could take before it was a concern. Or would Thor ever comment on Loki's injuries? Surely at some point he'd ask, check that Loki was okay. Loki certainly looked on death's door.

Loki's lip twitched in what might have been an averted snear. "I have done nothing."

It was hard not to snort, hearing such a complete lie coming through the burned lips. Still Loki spoke it clearly and calmly.

Thor seemed less amused. "You visited our home. You returned with two apples. Where are they?"

"Oh brother, are you having me watched? How would you know so quickly of this? I was promised privacy in this new home." Loki's voice dripped with poison as he spoke.

"Loki. Answer the question." Thor's tone bordered on hostility.

Loki looked almost bored as he replied, "I have planted them."

Immediately the civilian lurched forward. The guards spears blocked the man's movement before he could make it very far. "You see!? The egri means to hoard them for his own!"

Thor waved a pacifying hand at the man before speaking to Loki. "Brother the apples are property of the throne. Why would you not bring them to Asgard, to the palace where they belong?"

Loki didn't manage to stop the sneer this time, the blacked skin of his lips crumbling away to reveal angry red burns beneath. "Am I not of the throne, brother? We were raised together, played together, fought together. Or has your new station made you forget those words? Even so, tell me, dearest brother, what would you have done if I brought them to you?" 

Thor looked startled, if not a bit confused by the question. "Planted them, of course."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "Ahh and what does the apple need to grow? This is not our home. The very soil here is toxic."

Thor laughed easily, smiling at Loki's words. "Brother, your silver tongue grows heavy in its disuse. You lie. If the ground were truly so toxic, how have you grown so many of the plants of our world? Your path is lined with the flowers mother once gre--"

Loki straightened to his full height and cut across Thor's words. "You have brought your guard. Arrest me if it is your plan. If not, leave, I wish to be alone."

Thor looked almost sheepish. Loki had called his bluff. "For what purpose do you grow these apples brother?"

"Only for the service of you, my king." The last two words hissed out and in spite of the burns, Loki dipped into a low bow. More of the blackened skin fell away. Straightening he spoke again. "Please, leave me in peace."

"Brother, I thin--"

"I said leave."

"Loki please, I--"

"Leave me!!" As Loki shouted the words a rolling wall of cold washed over him, like stepping outside on a freezing winter morning. 

Thor, the guards, and the snitch all stumbled back a few steps as the icy wind tore at their clothes and whipped across their faces. At a word from Thor they moved away, back into the forest.

"Leave me in peace, Stark." Loki said, his voice quiet and feeble, like the last request of a dying man.

"I'm going but I'm sending Bruce." He warned before moving quickly up the path. He felt a sharp twinge in his back and the silk feeling was gone. His last glimpse over his shoulder was of Loki scoping up the tiny white puppy with his burned and blackened hand and setting it gently on the porch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bruce returned well after midnight that night. He was sitting in the common room when the back door had slid quietly open. He wasn't waiting up. He had things to do that was all. He needed to research for the phones new updates. The fact his Stark pad had been blank for well over an hour was definitely just do with him thinking, not concern. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Bruce replied. 

He wasn't going to ask. He didn't want to know. He didn't even care. "How's Loki?" Fuck. It still wasn't because he cared. Honestly it was much more a scientific curiosity, he decided. That level of damage should have killed him, plain and simple. 

"I think it's probably a good thing you called me." Bruce said, dropping onto other end of the couch. "About 74% of his body are 2nd degree burns, 3rd on the bottoms of his feet and palms of his hands. If he was human his chances would be slim. Skin grafts, transfusions, the whole nine.."

"But?" He prompted when Bruce tapered off. 

"But instead he had me mix this kind of yellow paste that he got on another planet with those leaves. He washed off all the blackened skin and rubbed that over whatever was left and it's all mending. It's slow, very slow. I asked him why he wasn't using his healing but he wouldn't answer. He didn't want me around but I told him I wasn't going to leave till he was stable. His feet and hands are still pretty bad but the rest of him is about to normal."

"I'm shocked he is recovering. He looked ready to die when I left."

"He was…definitely weak." Bruce conceded. "The amount of damage they can take and keep going is off the charts. Still I think Loki was much worse off than he'd ever admit out loud."

"I just can't get over the fact that Thor didn't even ask. No 'hey you're not going to die right?' or anything just straight into the integration. When I found him in the dirt I was 100% confident he was dead."

Bruce nodded. "He blacked out twice, when he was putting the cream on his hands and feet. His left hand you could see bone."

"Fuck." He breathed. "And Thor only cared about some apples from Asgard."

"It's a pattern I noticed on the ship" Bruce said honestly. "During the trip here Loki supported Thor both emotionally and with anything he needed to help the colony but I never saw it in reverse. Thor never asked Loki if he needed anything or if he was feeling alright. Obviously they viewed Asgard differently but Loki still lost his childhood home but he never asked for or got any help from anyone. It was like Thor just assumed he'd take care of himself. Then when Loki disappeared, Thor looked for him if they needed something but if Loki wasn't in the immediate area he quit trying. A couple of times I asked if he knew where Loki was or if Loki was okay and he'd just shrug. Maybe Thor knew Loki was still on the ship but it always struck me as odd."

Bruce shifted before continuing. "After I found him up at night and we got talking he seemed...I don't know maybe shocked or surprised when I wanted to talk to him and not ask for things or make demands. After awhile it got to the point he looked genuinely happy to see me each night. He never really talked about it directly but I got the feeling he's pretty used to handling everything himself with little to no support." He nodded, resolutely ignoring the growing sense of guilt in his chest. He had been alone most of his life too. He'd survived just fine. "I'm going to check on him in the morning." Bruce finished. "Make sure he's okay."

"I may come too." He said before he thought about it. When Bruce's eyebrow raised he continued, "to see this healing for myself."

#  Day 57

##  Tony

(May 7)

The morning air was warm as he followed Bruce out the glass doors. Summer was well on its way. He would be happy for the increase in temperature. Some mornings when the air was particularly cool his left shoulder and arm ached. 

Dew clung to the grass and wet his pants legs as they walked together across the lawn. He'd managed less than an hour of sleep that night, his mind churning as soon as he laid down. When he'd finally dropped into a fitful sleep Wanda's illusion had haunted his dreams until he woke with a jolt. In the end he'd worked on the software updates for the phones most of the overnight hours.

As they stepped through the trees to Loki's house, Loki was once again visible over the wall. He knelt in the dirt when he'd found him the day before, gently tending to two thin sticks that grew from the dirt. He was confident they hadn't been there yesterday. Had the apples started to grow that quickly?

Loki wore no boots, and the flesh on his feet was still red and angry but at least it looked like skin rather than muscle. The white ball of fur he'd seen yesterday barreled past the fence and lept happily at Bruce's legs, then noticing Tony it stopped. The white hackles rose as the tiny puppy snarled at him. 

"Fen." Bruce scolded gently, but the puppy didn't stop growling. Loki made a firm sound and the puppy bounded back over to him, before turning to watch him warily. Loki sat back into his heels. The vibrant green eyes scanned over Bruce before coming to rest on his face.

"Good Morning." Bruce said happily. "How are you doing today?"

"I am well. I told you yesterday, you need not check on me." 

"If it makes you feel any better you can consider it an interest in the medicine." Bruce offered. The two smiled easily at one another. "Come on, let me see your hands."

Loki rolled his eyes but continued smiling all the same. He got the idea Loki privately enjoyed the fuss. Loki extended both hands, palms up to Bruce. The skin was still red and tender looking but it was far better than the blackened skin and apparent bones Bruce had described. 

Bruce gently touched the healing skin. If it was as painful as it looked, Loki hid it well. Carefully Bruce flexed each of Loki's fingers, examining the movement as he did. He could feel Loki's eyes on him, watching his face. He refused to look up from Loki's hands. Finally Bruce's hands fell away.

"Have I passed your examination?" Loki said, his tone strange. He looked up to Loki's face and realized that Loki was actually joking. The easy smile on Loki's face made him look surprisingly young. 

"I think you might just make it." Bruce smiled back. Grabbing Loki's arm he helped the taller man to his feet. 

"I would certainly like to think so." Loki said easily, smiling down. "I anticipated your return, but I must ask," Loki's eyes moved to his, "two visits in as many days. To what do I owe the sudden interest."

"Bruce told me about the medicine. I was curious to see it for myself." A half truth wasn't a complete lie. He'd been so sure yesterday he'd found Loki dead. Then something about that cough…

"Ahh. I never took you as a man of medicine, Stark." Loki said, looking him over appraisingly. 

"I'm not. I mean...I have doctorates. And I make medicine. But I'm not a doctor. Not really."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "It sounds as if you  _ are _ a doctor."

"I don't actually treat anyone." He explained.

"But you make the medicine that does?" Loki asked.

"I mean… Yeah? I guess?"

Loki shrugged. Stepping past them Loki reached down and plucked several leaves from the bushes Loki and Bruce had trimmed a few weeks before. "Take these." Loki said, pressing several leaves into both his and Bruce's palms. "Study them. Perhaps they can help Midgardian medicine."

"Thank you." Bruce said happily.

He looked down at the leaves. They tingled lightly against his skin, the same silk feeling he'd felt the day before. "If you will excuse me," Loki said before stepping back towards his cabin.

"I'll come by later this week." Bruce promised. 

Loki nodded easily before stepping back into the cabin, the puppy bouncing at his heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick today so I figured I would post another chapter. This one is on the short side because the next chapter is super long. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 63

##  Tony

(May 13)

He leaned back, rubbing at his eyes. Almost a full week of research on the leaves had revealed nothing of note. Neither he nor Bruce had the tools to test whatever magic Loki had used on them. Honestly he needed Loki to come to the lab, let him run some tests to get him started. Even if Loki agreed to be a guinea pig the last thing he wanted was to have the man in his lab. 

He reached over and grabbed the scotch he'd been nursing the past few hours. He wasn't drunk, not as much as he wanted to be at least, but the buzz was nice.

"Sir."

"Damn it Jarvis! I didn't fucking unmute you!" He snapped. Jarvis had tried twice last night to bother him so he'd finally muted the AI.

"Arrivals at the main gate supercede mute." Jarvis answered, sounding smug.

Why the fuck had he thought it was a good idea to program in the ability to sound smug? And who the hell was at the gate? The next shipment for Asgard wasn't until late next week. "Who is here J?" Jarvis was silent. "Fucking piece of shit, unmute." He all but shouted.

"Mr. Parker and his Aunt have arrived." Jarvis said, his voice even more smug than before.

His heart skipped a beat. Peter! He'd completely forgotten that he'd agreed to let the kid stay over the summer! Fuck!! He lurched to his feet and the world tipped sideways. He was more drunk than he'd realized. He planned to straighten up, planned to hide the alcohol and put away the armor that lay on the back table. There was no time now and Bruce was with Loki or Asgard so he was no help. 

He moved down the hall and into the bedroom. Stripping he cranked on the shower and stood under the spray. He could at least wash the smell of alcohol and unrest from his skin.

Things between himself and Peter's aunt had been tense the last year or so. After May had discovered Peter's secret she'd invited him over to their apartment. When he'd arrived, Peter sat on the couch, clutching his suit and looking vaguely green. May had instructed him to sit on the couch next to Peter and proceeded to chew them both out for a solid two hours.

After being completely fucking blindsided by the hot burnette, he'd managed to talk her down from murdering them. After some negotiation and at May's  _ very _ firm demand, Peter had cut back to paroling once a week. He could resume his spidering around on a more full time basis only after spending the summer at the compound and getting a massive amount of basic under his belt, a solution he positioned both as a training opportunity for Peter and as a way for May to get some time to breathe.

He wasn't born yesterday, he'd seen the way Happy talked about May. They had bumped into each other getting coffee and he had a hunch they had been on a few dates in the last months. 

Rinsing the last of the soap from his hair he slipped into the bedroom to change, absently drying off as he went. He considered briefly putting on a suit but dismissed it. He had no real interest in May outside of physical and he wouldn't do that to Peter so no one to really impress. Plus he'd just change as soon as she left. 

He pulled on a SI t-shirt and jeans and had just enough time to style his hair into something other than explosive mess when Jarvis announced Peter and May's arrival at the front door. He jogged down the hall and swung the door open.

"Tony!" He barely contained a twitch of surprise as May wrapped her arms around his neck. He folded his arms around her, resolutely ignoring how nice it felt to hold someone again. Fuck he needed laid.

"Hey May." He said smiling as she stepped back.

Peter stood next to her, a duffle bag over his shoulder. As he and May split apart Peter started to hold out a hand for him to shake then awkwardly withdrew it as though unsure what to do with himself. With a smirk he drew Peter into a one armed hug. "H..hey Mr. Stark." Peter said as he stepped back.

"Hey kid." He said with a smile. Peter had grown a fair bit since he'd last seen him. They now stood eye to eye. Given another few months Peter would probably be taller than him. Still skinny, though he knew the kid was basically a wall of muscle under the oversized sweatshirt and jeans. 

"Thanks again for doing this, Tony." May said, still smiling. "If he gives you any trouble," she looked firmly at Peter, "just give me a call."

"May." Peter groaned, his ears and cheeks turning red, "I won't be any trouble." Peter mumbled, eyes down. Peter shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine." He clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Could I interest you in a drink?" He offered, stepping aside to let them in.

"Oh, no. I should get going.  _ Be good Peter _ ." She repeated firmly before pulling him in and kissing his cheek. Peter grumbled faintly at the affection but he could see the younger man smiling.

He closed the door behind them. "Come on, I'll show you where you're bunking." He said, leading the way down the quiet halls.

"Thank you again for doing this, Mr. Stark."

"Listen, kid, since we are going to be working together the next couple months, how about calling me Tony?" 

Peter blinked, "I… Yeah. I can try. Thank you Mr… Tony." 

He barely managed not to laugh, "Don't give yourself a hernia." He stopped outside a closed door. "This is you." The door was one of three. Peter was on the farthest end, the middle was Vision's room and the other end was Wanda's. 

Across from the bedrooms was Steve's now disused office and art studio. He hadn't touched anything since Steve ran, simply locked the door and sealed it away. With the cleaning bots the room was likely still dust free and spotless but he wasn't interested in opening the door to check.

"Get settled in then meet me in the common area, down the hall first left."

"Okay great. Thanks Tony." Peter said his name as if he was pronouncing a word he'd never heard in a foreign language. Maybe he should let the kid off the hook. Honestly though, Peter would be graduating in a year, best he start learning how to interact with adults now.

His eyes flickered to the back window. Fuck. He'd have to tell Peter about Thor, about the Asgardians. How the hell was he supposed to explain Loki? Peter had been pretty young during the attack on New York but definitely still old enough to remember it, to know who did it. Plus he wasn't exactly sure anyone should know. Better to just blanket ban the whole area, he decided. 

Peter must have unpacked in record time. He barely had time to drop into the couch before Peter appeared in the doorway. "Come on in kid. Let's set some ground rules."

"Oh. Okay yeah." Peter stepped carefully into the common area. He had to fight not to laugh as Peter crossed the carpet like a religious leaders crossing into a holy space for the first time. He'd get over it quick enough.

"So first, I didn't have time or energy to hide the alcohol, so instead Jarvis will be watching it 24/7 and will let me know if you so much as touch a bottle. So far so good?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I don't...I don't drink. I am not even sure if I can  _ get _ drunk after…"

He couldn't stop the smirk. That would have been the first thing he tried. Or maybe the second after….

"If you're going to get with a girl, just let me know ahead of time and don't bring her back here. Or a guy. Whatever. And if you're going to do it use protection. I'm pretty sure your aunt would kill me if you knocked someone up over your summer."

"Oh my God, Mr. Stark no." Peter was fluorescent red. "I'm not. I won't. Just no." 

"Not trying to give you a hard time kid. I remember being your age. Just stay clean and don't be stupid."

"Yeah. No I got it. Loud and clear. Thanks." Peter mumbled into his hands.

"I need a fucking drink." He stood and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the bar and took a large mouthful before crossing back to the couch. "So, a few more things that won't mortify either of us." Peter looked up. Peter's ears were still bright red. "This one I need you to keep secret okay?" Peter straightened and nodded. "So, out there," he pointed to the clearing just visible from the couches, "Thor and the rest of his people are rebuilding their home. Their planet was destroyed and they have asylum here. I'll show you later. I don't mind you going out there, in fact they could probably use your strength but you are only allowed to go there if it's with me or Bruce."

"Dr. Banner is back?" Peter looked excited.

"Yeah. He came back with Thor. That's a good point, J can you call Bruce?"

"Of course, sir."

"Anyway, if he or I aren't with you it's off limits okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Tony? Jarvis said you needed to see me?"

"Oh, hey. I thought you were out helping."

"No. I just woke up. We were up till 4 working on the leaves. Did you not sleep?"

"Dr. Banner, I wanted you to meet Peter Parker. He's going to be living here this summer. He is Spiderman. You saw him in the briefing packet."

Peter jumped to his feet. "Oh, good to meet you." Bruce said looking in surprise as Peter bounded over in a way that reminded him keenly of Loki's puppy.

"Oh my God, Dr. Banner is such an honor to meet you! I'm such a fan of--"

"The Hulk. I'm sure if you're here all summer you still get to meet him--"

"No." Peter looked surprised and, at Peter's injection, so did Bruce. "No. I was going to say I'm a fan of your work on anti-electron collision. I did my junior thesis over it." 

Bruce stared at Peter for several long seconds before recovering. "I… Thank you. If you're going to be here, I'd be happy to show you the work behind it."

"Really?! That would be so amazing! Thank you so much!!" Peter looked ready to vibrate with excitement.

"I was just telling Peter how if he is going to go to Asgard, one of us  _ must  _ be with him so he doesn't get off trail." He said, looking meaningfully over Peter's shoulder and into Bruce's eyes.

"Yes! Yes. That's a good plan. I'm actually going that way in a little while if you wanted to tag along."

"Can I Mr. Stark? I mean… Would that be okay Tony?" He laughed at the sheer excitement on Peter's face.

"Sure kid. Let's take the full tour while we wait."

"Okay!" 

He guided Peter down the hallway. Once he was sure they were out of ear shot he said, "I think you just made Bruce's month."

"What? Why?" Peter looked over at him.

"Bruce… Let's just say doesn't get nearly as much...attention as the giant green monster he can turn into. I think you may be the first person in a long while interested in  _ him." _

"Really? But all the work he's done across so many fields of study! I could hardly choose which one to do my research on. I mean, Hulk is great too I guess but Dr. Banner is one of the smartest people in the world."

"Sadly smarts often gets overlooked. So what about you kid? Besides the Spiderman stuff, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Me? I don't know Mr. Stark. There are a lot of fields I've looked at."

Peter, so deep in thought didn't even catch the slip. He didn't push. "Yeah? Like what, give me some top ideas."

"Biochemistry has always been one in really interested in. But I've been doing a lot of reading on the advancements in bioengineering and I've been leaning more that way."

"That wasn't so many." He said with a smirk. 

"There are just so many subfields and specializations it's hard to know what to even look at."

"That's fair." He said.

"So, unless you start trying to research things you shouldn't or start too many fires, the shop is open whenever you want to come work." He said, pushing open the doors. 

Peter's eyes went wide as he took in the equipment and benches and rows upon rows of supplies. He stepped back, letting Peter move around the perimeter of the shop, taking everything in. "Mr. Stark, this is incredible." Peter breathed. He opened his mouth to answer but both his eyes and Peter's fell on the same thing at the same time. That fucking suit. He instantly regretted not remembering in time to put the fucking thing up. 

Peter wove through the benches to look at the suit. "Mr. Stark. What happened?" Peter breathed, looking up at him.

Fuck. Of course Peter wouldn't know. The fight had very intentionally never been released to the press, never mentioned to the general public. Peter knew more than some, he'd fought with them in Germany but he had no idea the aftermath.

Steeling himself he walked slowly closer. "Steve did that to protect Bucky from me." He tried to stay as neutral as possible. There was a good chance the duo would arrive there before summer's end. Best Peter didn't hate them, though part of him considered turning Peter on them. The kid could be just as intense as his aunt when he needed to be.

"Captain Rogers did this?" Peter breathed, touching the crumbled reactor. 

He licked his lips. "I. Yeah. Yeah he did but it's...a long story."

Peter stared at the shattered suit, the brown eyes seeming to catalogue all the damaged plates and broken wires in turn. "I thought you were fighting to get him moved back here. To get the team back together." 

"Yeah. I am."

"Even after…?" Peter gestured vaguely to the damaged suit.

"We are still a team. Still a family. Every family has its ups and downs but we stick together." He heard himself say. Distantly he wondered if he meant it or if it was just a sweet sentiment to tell the press. Peter looked at him for a long moment before nodding hesitantly. He wondered if he'd sounded hollow. Probably not. Peter was just smart enough to know it was totally bullshit. "Come on, kid. Let's go check out everything else."

#  Day 69

##  Loki

(May 19)

She stretched, flexing her tired back and shoulders. She was not sure exactly how long she had spent, hunched over the book on Midgardian constellations. It was well after dark. Long enough her body felt worn and tired. Though that could just as well have been the lack of seidr. She needed to visit Vanaheim. While it was more difficult for her to absorb the seidr from Vanaheim than it had ever been on Asgard, it was a vast improvement from getting nothing from Midgard. Both the trees and Fenris drained almost all of the seidr she accumulated overnight each night. Still all three grew rapidly. 

Fenris had doubled in size, then doubled again. Even now, still only a welp he would soon grow larger than the adult dogs of Asgard. She had every intention of continuing to aid in his development until he grew to match the size of his namesake. The pup lumbered happily around the cabin, the heavy click of his nails the only real noise within the space. All his over abundant energy now had to be drained outside in the forest rather than in the confines of the cabin. 

She had spent the day carefully guiding the roots of the apple trees closer to the roots of the Midgardian trees. With any luck soon the seidr would begin to flow from the nearby trees soon and take the burden of supporting them off of her. If the trees could begin to absorb Midgard's seidr then hopefully eating one of the resulting apples could be the key to connecting to Midgard's seidr. 

_ Movement in the forest, _ Muninn announced.  _ Many footsteps _

She frowned.  _ Can you see who is coming? _

_ Children, _ Muninn answered.  _ Should I scare them off? _

_ Let them come. _

She stood, waiting silently. At first all she could hear was the soft pop and crack of the guttering fire. Then distantly soft whispers met her ears, growing louder. The children murmured anxiously to each other as they moved through the darkened forest. 

Only one set of footsteps climbed the porch and a moment later there was a soft knock at the door. She crossed to the door and opened it. The girl whose doll she had remade stood confidently on the porch. A group of 5 children of various ages stood on the path uncertainly behind her.

"Please, will you tell us a story?" The girls clear soft voice drew her eyes down to the child. She was impressed that the child had returned after her doll was smashed. She had never really expected to see her again.

"Of course." She smiled down at the girl. Her seidr was already low but only the smallest amount was needed for something like this. Fenris nosed out of the door and greeted the children happily. Even the nervous children giggled softly as the pup licked their faces and hands. 

She stepped into the porch and sat. The children followed suit, sitting in front of her on the ground. Fenris curled up amongst them and several children leaned on his soft fur. 

"What story would you like to hear?" She asked the group once everyone stilled.

"The one about the Valkyries!" Said the girl excitedly. The other children murmured in agreeance. 

She smiled. "A good choice." She said. With a slow breath she began to weave the seidr together. In a soft glowing light the figures of the Valkyries formed above the children. She spoke in a soft voice, giving narrative to the story as it unfolded in the floating body of seidr.

Oh how she had missed this. She let her eyes close, enjoying just for a moment the children's joy and wonder. She had often told stories to the children on Asgard before Thor's banishment and her consequent fall into the void. She had always had a gift for weaving stories and once she had learned to weave the images as well, the children had been hooked. Most days in the early evening back on Asgard after supper the children had gathered in mass to listen and watch the stories. 

Thor and the warriors three had given her much grief for the daily ritual and often Volstagg or Fandral had interrupted the stories and harassing her as she spoke. She had taken to moving the location each day. It had not completely stopped them but at least it had lessened the invasions.

On the transport, a few children had requested in private for her to resume telling stories but then the news of her birth had spread and the Asgardians had called for her to be thrown from the ship. Only Thor's refusal had kept her safely on board. Still the hostility grew and she had chosen to bar her sleeping quarters during the day and only step out well after the Asgardians slept.

As she spoke she silently instructed Huginn to Asgard's camp to watch for any enraged parents but all was quiet. She focused, carefully creating the fight of the Valkyrie. The children watched the story with awe and as it concluded they all clapped happily.

"Return to camp now before you are found out but please, return any time." The children thanked her softly before standing and turning to leave. The girl did not follow right away. Instead the girl turned, her eyes searching. The girl moved over and wrapped her tiny arms around her. She only just managed not to jump at the contact before folding the small child into a hug.

"I do not think you are a monster." The girl whispered, and then she was gone, running into the forest after the other children.

She sat on the porch, staring after the child long after Huginn reported their safe return. A potent mixture of sadness and warmth filled her chest. Stepping inside she crossed to the bed and crumpled, letting long trapped tears fall into the pelts. Fenris, all long leg and uncertain movement, climbed up next to her and curled against her front. She held the beast as she wept alone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Peter sadness in this chapter. You have been warned xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 77

##  Peter

(May 27)

He made another slow circuit of the common room. He couldn't sleep. The last few weeks working with Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner had been the best thing that had happened in a long time. He was learning so much so fast every night he went to bed brain so full he knew he couldn't possibly fit anything else inside. Then every morning he would wake up and do the same all over again. 

When he wasn't learning he and Dr. Banner were working on helping rebuild Asgard. He may not be able to understand the actual words but he could tell how appreciative the Asgardians were. Working with Hulk had been insane the first few times but Hulk seemed to really like him and they worked together really well.

Sniffing he wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Stupid. So stupid. Today should have been like any other day. There was no reason for him to be sad. He should man up. Mr. Stark had kept him swamped all day working on equations. He wondered if the older man knew. Probably. May probably warned him. He wiped his eyes. Fucking stupid. Of course she'd only done it because she worried, because she cared. He groaned. Early in the evening Mr. Stark had left to take care of something and he hadn't seen the man since. 

Turning he continued to pace. His eyes rested on the bar and not for the first time that evening he considered grabbing a bottle. Even if Mr. Stark came running from wherever he was, he could probably down at least a bottle maybe two. But then he'd have to explain why he was wandering the main room crying like he was a little kid again. Crying for two people he'd never even met. Well, not in any capacity that mattered anyway.

As he turned, a flicker of something out in the distance caught his eye. He paused, scrubbing his eyes to see through the tears. It was blue, whatever it was. At first he thought it was coming from Asgard but no, no it was too far over. He frowned. Maybe that's where Mr. Stark was. The blue matched the reactor. Cautiously he stepped out of the glass doors. Mr. Stark had specifically mentioned Asgard as off limits but never the forest. 

He padded towards the flickering light. The warm night air washed over him, taking with it some of the tears. If it was Mr. Stark he needed to stop crying first. He found a trail leading towards the light and followed it, focusing on slowing his breathing and scrubbing at his eyes and nose.

He paused right on the edge of the trees, hand resting on a stone wall. A man, definitely not Mr. Stark, sat on a house's stone front step. His clothes looked Asgardian. In front of him more than a dozen children sat eyes wide as the glowing figures above them moved and danced along with the story. The light he'd seen. The glowing figures illuminated the ground. Lines of plants he'd never seen grew in neat rows. Flowers wound up the dirt path leading to the stone and wood house. The construction was similar to the ones he'd been helping build, but not exactly the same. Why would one of the Asgardians be living this far out?

He waited to feel if his Spider Sense would flare but nothing came. He stepped cautiously out of the trees and up to the opening in the stone fence. The man's eyes flickered to him for an instant but then returned to the story. He was speaking Asgardian. He couldn't understand a word but there was something almost musical about how he spoke. 

He watched as the last of the images moved then faded. The man said something to the children which must have been a dismissal as all the children groaned and whined loudly but still stood to obey regardless. They slipped past him without a glance. They saw him enough in their daily lives he wasn't concerning. The man now stood. He was tall like Thor but more lean. His hair was jet black and curled up slightly at the ends. 

He heard one of the children shout and turned to see a girl with long curly blonde hair jumping up and down like she'd stepped on something. A soft globe of light passed over his right shoulder and moved to hover over the group of children, illuminating their way. The girl waved in thanks and the kids returned to picking their way back towards New Asgard.

He turned back to see the man's bright green eyes watching him. He realized far too late that perhaps the man was this far away from the town because he didn't  _ want _ visitors. "Can I help you?" His heart jumped. He shouldn't be here. Mr. Stark might get mad. The man's English was surprisingly smooth, he realized suddenly. He thought Thor was the only Asgardian who could speak English. Still it didn't flow quite as musically as his Asgardian. The smile he'd had around the children had gone however and his face looked hard and set.

"Sorry." He said quickly, fully aware his ears were growing red. "I was up walking and I saw the lights and I didn't know what it was. I should have left when I saw but I wanted to see what you were doing because it looked really cool. I'll just go now."

The man's face softened. "You were up walking alone at night?"

"Yeah?" He said, pausing midway through turning.

"Something is troubling you." The dark eyebrows furrowed over the green eyes.

It wasn't a question. He should leave. "I couldn't sleep." He found himself admitting. "I…lost my parents today. Or well, 14 years ago today. I can't even remember them so it's stupid to be sad but…" he tapered off.

The man's face had relaxed again. It was amazing how different he looked. He nodded understandingly. "You have come because you would like to remember them?"

"What?!" His eyes snapped to meet the bright green. 

"You want to remember. Memories are never lost. Sometimes the years simply lock them away. It is not so difficult to turn the key and unlock them once more."

His heart hammered and he could feel his palms growing sweaty. He was only half aware he was nodding frantically. The man smiled easily. "Come and sit." The man said softly before lowering himself back into the porch he'd sat on to speak to the children. Just inside the door he heard something move. It sounded huge. 

Still he rushed over, lowering himself to sit. Even sitting the height difference was very noticeable, and he wasn't that short anymore. Still his Spider senses were silent and nothing about the man read threat.

He watched as the man calmly lifted his hands. Cool fingertips rested gently on his temples. "Take a slow deep breath." The man prompted. He did. The green eyes held his but they weren't exactly looking at him. They seemed to be gazing right through him. He could smell the forest and the dirt. The flowers smelled like nothing he'd ever experienced but that made sense if they didn't come from Earth. He could smell cooking meat from within the house.

"Good." The voice soothed over the nerves he felt rising. What if this didn't work? What if only Asgardians could have memories unlocked and he sat there forever until the man apologized and made him leave? "Close your eyes, take another deep breath, then open them."

He closed his eyes and took another breath but in that moment he couldn't smell anything. His heart leapt but he keep his eyes closed until he'd exhaled. 

His eyes opened. He was sitting on cream colored carpet. Blocks lay scattered around him. "Peter." A voice called softly. It was so familiar, so sweet, like the echo of a long forgotten dream. Mom? His mom's voice? Then another voice, "Peter." A man. Warm, deep, and comforting. He pulled in a breath and smelled something cooking. They were baking. He jumped up and ran for the kitchen. Or rather he tried to. His legs wouldn't work right. He was a toddler, short limbs still unwieldy. He moved frantically towards the kitchen, falling forward and crawling in his haste to reach the room. The door was open. He could see their feet. He tipped his chin up and…

With a lurch the memory was gone. He was being bodily lifted to his feet. He blinked, his vision blurry. He could hear someone shouting. He blinked again, struggling to make out faces through the blur. Who held his arm? Mr. Stark? "Mr. Stark?" His voice sounded slurred.

"What were you thinking kid?!" Mr. Stark was shouting at him. 

"No! No no no no no why did you stop him!? I almost saw them! Mr. Stark why!? Let me go!" He grabbed the hand that held his arm. Mr. Stark was suited up. What was going on? He forced his fingers under the metal and pried them up. Stumbling back a step on legs that felt far too long he looked around. His hand instinctively moved up to wipe his face. It was streaked with tears. Which would explain why he couldn't see. Furious both at Stark for stopping the memory and at himself for crying again, and in front of two grown men he scrubbed his eyes.

"What the fuck are you thinking letting  _ Loki _ fuck around in your head?!" Mr. Stark was shouting. Loki? He spun to look. The man had stood, arms behind his back, shoulders square, his face back to hardened stone. It couldn't be the same Loki. Mr. Stark was just confused. 

"He didn't hurt me. He was helping me." He said. "I asked him to." It had been the wrong thing to say. Mr. Stark rounded on him eyes blazing. 

"We are leaving." Mr. Stark said before turning to Loki. "If you so much as lay a fucking  _ finger _ on him again I will fucking tear you to shreds."

Loki smiled, but it wasn't a smile like earlier. This one looked wild and dangerous. It made his Senses jump and his pulse race. "It is ill advised to leave sorcery incomplete Stark. Perhaps you should better care for your charges so they do not have reason to wander into my home late at night."

Mr. Stark's arm wrapped around his middle and they were flying. He swallowed hard, trying to force down the lump in his throat. He'd been so close. Just another second and he could see them, could remember. Anger bubbled in him. He wasn’t a kid. He could make his own choices. 

As soon as they landed he shoved away from Stark. "Why did you stop him?!" He shouldn't be screaming at Mr. Stark. What if he made him go home? What would he tell May? "He wasn't hurting me! He was helping! He was doing something I asked for!"

"What the hell would you have  _ wanted _ him to do?" The face plate slid back revealing the scowling face beneath.

"He was helping me remember!"

"You're sixteen! What the fuck do you need help remembering?"

_ Seventeen.  _ His mind automatically corrected. "My parents okay?" He said hearing his voice crack as the tears began again. "He was showing me my memories as a kid of my Mom and Dad."

Mr. Stark opened his mouth to speak when a voice boomed from the forest. "Stark!" It was Thor. He scrambled to dry his eyes. Just because Loki and Mr. Stark had seen him crying tonight didn't mean Thor did too. Exasperation was clear on Mr. Stark's face.

Out of the darkness stepped Thor, Loki a half step behind. "Uh uh, no. He doesn't get to be here." Mr. Stark pointed at Loki, the helmet snapping shut once more. The palm pointed in Loki's direction began to glow. Loki looked unfazed by the threat.

"You put him in harm's way. You forced me to be here." Loki said cooly.

"I. What?" Mr. Stark stopped to stare.

"Once a spell has begun it must be completed. By pulling him away, you put him in danger." Loki stood shoulder to shoulder with Thor. 

His heart jumped, "Wait I'm in danger?"

"Thor, is he serious?" The face mask slipped open again.

"It is true. Consider how often my brother seeks my assistance. It is important. It be completed."

"Do you even know what he's doing?" Mr. Snark snapped.

"Of course! Such spells are very common on Asgard. Loki has done the same for me many times. Living as long as we do such things are simply necessary." Thor was smiling now. "Go brother and finish your sorcery so we may go home."

Loki crossed to him. "Come, perhaps somewhere quieter." He nodded following. 

Once he was sure they were out of earshot of Mr. Stark he spoke quickly, "Am I really in danger?"

Loki smiled. "Not likely." He admitted.

He found himself smiling too. "Thank you."

Loki nodded silently. He moved over to an area outside the bright lights of the compound and sat in the damp grass. He sat too his heart pounding once more. "Ready?" He nodded and felt the cool fingers on his forehead. 

He repeated the breathing without promoting and opened his eyes excitedly. He didn't wait for their voices, standing immediately to toddle to the kitchen. 

"There's our little man!" His mother's voice curled through his chest like a ray of sun. She picked him up, which was a very strange thing to feel now but it was forgotten immediately as he looked into eyes the exact same shade and shape as his. He stretched out too short arms and touched her face. "Oops! Here honey can you take him?" His mother said as the pot on the stove started to boil over.

"Come here monkey." A man's voice came from behind him but he couldn't look away, not yet. He could spend a lifetime committing every detail of her face to memory. As if hearing the thought the memory stopped, waiting. His eyes took in the curve of her ears that matched his, the faintest start of laugh lines on the sides of her lips, the way her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

After what could have been minutes or hours he turned, and like pressing play on a video the memory resumed. He looked into face a man with his exact same mouth as his. The man turned him on his back and tickled his sides as he tried to squirm away. Hair a shade darker than his fell into his face as the man bent to blow a raspberry on his stomach. 

"We need to come back now Peter." The voice in his mind wasn't his or his parents. Loki's soft voice calling him back.

"Just another minute?" He thought, only hoping that Loki could hear him. He must have as the memory resumed.

"May is coming by to pick him up tonight." His Mom said, the pot back under control. His Dad rocked him quietly. 

"I really thought the missions would stop now that we had Pete." The man said wearily. His eyes felt heavy. Darkness creeped in.

_ Missions?  _

"I know." She said sadly. "Hopefully this will be the last one." 

His Dad nodded. The memory started to fade. "No wait!" He said. "Please wait! What missions?" But the memory faded away as the forest came into view. 

"I'm sorry Peter, the memory stopped there. You fell asleep." Loki sounded genuinely sorry. 

"No. No. It's okay. Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Perhaps if Stark becomes less bull headed we can do this again sometime. It is unwise to remain in memory for too long."

"He never will." He said sadly. "But thank you." 

"Stand slowly." Loki warned. "It is draining even for an Asgardian."

Loki stood with a grace that seemed out of place with his height. He took the hand offered to him. And stood. He felt too tall, like he was on stilts. He managed to stay on his feet only barely, his arm darting forward to grip Loki's forearm. "Peter, if you feel ill, please come visit me. I have a root that will clear the symptoms. Get extra rest."

"Thank you again Loki." 

The man smiled and turned back towards the trees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thor turning to the trees as well.

Mr. Stark stalked over to him. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" He hissed. "I told you the forest is off limits."

"You said Asgard not the forest." He countered feebly but all of the fight had left him. His mother's face smiled at him from his mind's eye. His father. He closed his eyes as tears fell from his tired eyes. "Please. Please don't call May." He said, holding his voice as steady as he could. "Please don't make me.g..go..home." The last two words barely scraped out before he was crying too hard to speak any more. 

A soft sound of metal issued from Tony but his eyes were too watery to see. "I'm not gonna call May. Come on." Mr. Stark's arm, now armor free, slipped around his shoulders and began guiding him back to the compound. "You're alright kid. Breathe." Mr. Stark guided him to a couch and made him sit. He felt sick, though he was pretty certain it wasn't in the way Loki had meant. 

He felt cold and weak all over. The only warmth seemed to come from the smiling images of his parents, now filling his mind. He could see them, remember them, remember their house. But missions? What missions?

Something was pressed into his palm. "Drink." Mr. Stark said gently. He looked. Was he being given alcohol? "Just water." 

Had he thought that out loud or had Mr. Stark seen him looking. He drank, struggling to get his breathing back in order. The tears were falling slower now, his body drained out. He pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

"Pete, think you can talk?" Mr. Stark sounded calmer now. He nodded into his knees.

"Can you tell me what exactly it was Loki did?" 

"He put his fingers on my head and he had me breathe and close my eyes and when I opened them I was back in a memory of my Mom and Dad." The last couple words came out far higher pitched than he'd have liked but at least he didn't cry again.

"Why did you go out there, kid?"

"I saw a light. In the forest. It looked like your reactor. I didn't know where you went and I thought it was you but when I got there it was Loki."

"A light?"

"Yeah he was telling a story to a bunch of kids and making kind of like a picture? The light was the same blue as the reactor."

"Peter I was in New York City for a meeting. I told you earlier I had to go take care of something."

"I didn't know you left." He like he was whining but he hadn't tried to  _ not _ follow the rules. It wasn't fair. Why hadn't Mr. Stark just told him about Loki? "That, it isn't the same Loki that attacked New York." He said. He knew that. They had never televised any of the attack, only the aftermath but that Loki wouldn't be telling stories to children.

"Let's get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."

He nodded and stood. Mr. Stark patted his back. "Night, Mr. Stark."

"Night kid." 

##  Tony

He stood in the silence following Peter's retreat to his room. He scrubbed his face and grabbed a bottle at random from the bar. Vodka. He cringed as he swallowed the mouthful. He never should have left. May had warned him today would be hard for Peter. Fuck he understood. Even after all this time he struggled to be human on the day his Mom died.  _ And you're inviting her killer into your home. _ He took another big gulp from the bottle. 

Still Peter had been great all day. Focused and attentive. When Pep had called with an emergency board meeting he'd not thought twice about leaving the kid. He never expected to get a warning that Peter was at Loki's fucking cabin. Thank God Jarvis had been smart enough to code the message. He'd at least been done with the meeting meaning the only person he'd stormed out on was Pepper.

"J, call Pep. Need to apologise." He took one more fortifying swallow of the horrible liquid before turning to the call feed.

"Tony? Is everything okay?" Pepper's face filtered into view. She was still at HQ sitting in her office. He could see the New York skyline spread out like a sea of lights behind her. He missed those lights, sometimes more than he cared to admit. But the compound was to get away from all that. Be somewhere quiet, somewhere safe.

"Hey, sorry to bolt on you like that. Peter got into some things in the shop and needed help."

"Is he okay?" He heard the worry in her tone.

"Yeah. Yeah. All is quiet. Jarvis wasn't sure how bad the reaction might be so he sent out a blanket warning. Everything seems fine though."

"Okay. Next time bring him here. I'm sure we can find somewhere for him to be."

"Okay Pep. Thanks."

"Don't forget to sign those papers Tony. Before you go to bed okay? Jarvis?"

"I will ensure they are signed Ms. Potts."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"Get some sleep Pepper." He said, trying and failing to keep the concern out of his tone. She'd looked tired that night. They were in the process of acquiring a new sector for medical prospects and he knew it was running her ragged.

"Uh huh. Good night Tony." And the line clicked. Probably best. Vodka always seemed to hit him faster than scotch. He took another long pull off the bottle. 

Fuck. Landing and seeing Loki's fingers resting on Peter's temples. He'd been so sure that Loki was hurting him. Killing him. Controlling his mind like New York. Then Peter had come to fighting and he was sure he'd been right. 

He looked out into the forest. Peter said he'd been telling the children stories using magic? And then helping Peter remember his parents. He frowned. It as a long game. He didn't know exactly how but Loki didn't do those kinds of things. He was sure it it.. Yeah Loki'd been mind controlled but Thor apparently thought mass murder fit well enough inside Loki's realm of behavior not to comment.

He cringed as another swallow burned at his throat. Leaving the mostly empty bottle on the bar he stepped into the warm night air. He'd have to talk to Peter tomorrow about Loki. How much should he tell him? He considered withholding the information about the mind control. Peter was such a good kid he'd probably feel like that alone should completely absolve Loki of his crimes.

Who the fuck uses magic on a kid? Yes it helped Peter have a sense of closure. That was good. He knew that but on a fucking minor? Plus Peter wasn't fucking Asgardian. What if the magic hadn't worked? What if it had hurt him? Or worse left him permanently messed up? Even with Peter's consent Loki didn't get to fucking make those choices. 

He stalked across the lawn, eyes fixed on the darkened patch of forest that he knew lead to Loki's house. The door was shut, the house quiet. He stomped past the flowers and banged on the door. A booming bark sounded from behind the door. That couldn't have been the puppy could it? 

He didn't have long to dwell on the mystery. Loki opened the door. He looked exactly as he had a few hours ago. He wondered if Loki changed for bed or just slept that way. Did he even sleep? His feet were bare but they had been earlier too.

Just past him a waist high white wolf snarled. That had to be the puppy. He recognized the eyes. Fuck. Apparently a steady diet of whatever the fuck Loki was feeding it had the dog growing like a weed.

"What is it, Stark? Were we not done earlier?" Loki sounded bored. Uninterested. He could have  _ killed _ Peter but he had the audacity to sound  _ bored.  _

"Who the fuck do you think you are using your fucking magic on a kid?!" He shouted, shoving Loki backwards. To his credit he was almost certain he caught a flash of surprise as Loki stumbled back a step. The massive wolf was between them, lips pulled back to reveal huge sharp teeth. "What if you had hurt him?! What if you had killed him?! You don't even fucking care do you? What's it to a fucking mass murder to kill one kid? Just an average Thursday for you right?" He tried without success to step past the wolf. It stepped to block him, it's teeth coming down on his wrist. It didn't bite down, simply holding him.

Loki sneered. "You are drunk." He said accusingly.

"Stop dodging the question asshole!" Loki was too far away to swing at and the vodka was starting to work through him. His vision swam softly as he tried to get closer. 

"If you truly cared as you say you do, where were you as he wandered alone in the darkness, Stark?"

"Shut up!" He yanked his hand free of the wolf's teeth, only dimly aware of the pain, and lunged but Loki moved, well out of the way by the time he swung. "Hold still you bastard!" He turned too quickly and had to catch himself on the desk as the world tipped sideways. The logs in the fire pit collapsed and the dying flame flickered out, throwing the cabin into darkness.

A cool hand wrapped around his throat. For an instant he was sure he was about to be sent flying out of the tower window. But no. He was in Loki's cabin. Ground floor. He swung wildly, never connecting with Loki. The hand, he noticed, wasn't really pressed into his throat. Instead it seemed to almost cradle his head. "I thought at first he was your son." Loki's voice sounded close but when he swung he missed again. "Imagine, the child of the great Anthony Stark wandering into my home, like a rabbit in a hunter's snare." The sound of his name sent a trail of ice up his spine and he shivered.

"It must truly eat at you. To know I helped him in ways you could never even begin to fathom. Perhaps if you were a better man you could have been there. Could have soothed him. Instead he came to me, to the enemy, to comfort him as you could not." 

The hand fell away. He stood, unable or perhaps unwilling to move. Loki's words sunk deep into his chest, opening pain as they did. Loki was right. He should have been there, should have at  _ least  _ said something to the kid. He'd thought about it all day but never found the words.

The hand was back, this time pressed over his heart. It was hammering. Had it been doing that before? "You are dying, you know?" Loki's voice was different. He couldn't place exactly what the emotion behind it was.

"Fuck off. I've already heard it bef--"

"No." Loki's voice was soft. "You are truly dying. Your organs even now struggle to continue."

He opened his mouth to argue, to fight but he couldn't find the words. Somewhere deep down he knew Loki was right. A coldness slid over his chest, spreading through to his limbs. His heart was picking up, he couldn't breathe.

"I do not think you drink to forget." Loki's hand smoothed over his chest, the feeling almost soothing in contrast to Loki's chilling words. "Not even falling in the vast dark emptiness." A shiver ran into him. "You drink because you're afraid to be alone in that darkness, to die. To travel down the one path we all must take alone." He needed to move. Needed to escape Loki's voice. He couldn't breathe. "Yet you drink to hurry your death. So afraid to die but also so afraid to grow old."

He shoved the hand away and stumbled in the direction of the door. He tripped over his feet and began to fall. Hands caught his shoulders, stabilizing him. He thrashed wildly. He had to get away. He didn't want to hear anything Loki had to say anymore. 

"Calm, Stark. Calm." He felt it again, the cool feeling of silk washing over his back. At once he could breathe again. His trembling hand flew up to his chest as he gulped air. "Come. You should be at home." Loki's arm wrapped around his waist, supporting him. He struggled weakly before allowing himself to be guided through the dark and out of the cabin.

Loki remained, helping him first through the forest then across the lawn and into the compound. His head pounded. His thoughts felt sluggish and heavy. Without thinking he guided Loki down the halls and to his bedroom. He was surprised when Loki opened his door and stepped into his bedroom like he owned the place. He wanted to say so but his tongue felt thick and heavy. 

Loki sat him on his bed. "Lie back." 

"Why? Why are you helping me?" He managed, falling back into the soft mattress. Sleep clawed at his mind, so close. No. No. He was waiting on something. Waiting for--

"You and I are not so dissimilar Stark. You are perhaps far too stubborn to ever see it but we are alike in many ways." Something was pulling on his leg. Belatedly he realized Loki was removing his shoes. He should  _ definitely _ have an opinion on that. As the cool fingers rolled off his socks the only feeling he could muster was contentment. He was certain that wasn't correct but he couldn't really remember why. 

"Not." He mumbled.

Loki chuckled, the sound warm. "Perhaps. It matters little. You are far too drunk to remember any of this." Loki added as his slacks slid off his legs. The sheets slid out from under him then folded heavy and comforting over his body. "Rest, Stark." 

He meant to answer. Meant to tell Loki off but before he could open his eyes, sleep caught up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 78

##  Tony

(May 28)

Something was making a low rumbling noise. He just wanted to sleep. Every time he got close the sound would start and wake him up. Frustration bubbled in his barely awake mind. When it started again he sat straight up, determined to find the source only to realize two things very rapidly. First, the sound had been him, starting to snore. And second, for almost a whole bottle of vodka he felt better than he had in days. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back on the headboard. The sun warmed the room making him feel lazy and comfortable.

What the fuck had he done last night? He remembered drinking and being upset but then…nothing. "J, bring up playback after I finished drinking last night."

"Very well sir. I must also remind you that you have paperwork to sign." 

He waved off the paperwork. A feed flickered to life in front of him, video playing at chest level. That was definitely one of the features he had  _ not _ told Pepper about the newer reactors. He had stepped out on the back lawn. Okay he remembered that kind of. Then. He was walking for Loki's cabin. He frowned. Whispers of memory flickered just under the surface, enough to feel but not to understand. 

He watched the door open, his attempt to fight. He glanced down at his wrist. Sharp red lines ached dully where he'd pulled his hand from the wolf. Then, Loki's voice in the dark. The words still made his chest hammer and his breath tightened but he forced himself to focus. What the fuck had happened? Loki had put a hand on his throat, ran it lightly over his chest. It was probably a threat but with that much vodka he'd enjoyed the contact too much.

He remembered the silk feeling as Loki had urged him to calm down. It was the same feeling as when he'd watched Thor and the snitch scream at Loki. Was that fucking magic? Had that fucker used magic on him too?! Loki's voice pulled his eyes back to the footage. They were moving now, back to the house. 

Loki was speaking to him, the words soft. "J, louder?"

"It will not matter sir. It is not English."

He nodded. Loki guided him through the forest and up to the house. As soon as the stepped within the compound the feed jumped from his reactor’s camera to the overhead cameras Jarvis used.

He was slumped heavily against Loki's side. The taller man's arm wrapped around his waist as Loki basically drug him to his bed. Without even fucking waiting for Loki to ask he'd guided them to his room. 

Loki opened the door like he'd lived there his whole life and guided his slumped self over to the bed. He watched himself follow Loki's prompt to lie back, keenly aware how easily Loki could have fucking killed him. "Why? Why are you helping me?" Video him asked.

Loki knelt and untied his shoes, carefully setting them side by side at the foot of the bed. He remembered that, he was fairly confident. "You and I are not so dissimilar Stark. You are perhaps far too stubborn to ever see it but we are alike in many ways." Loki spoke softly as he worked. Then his socks were rolled off. He definitely remembered the cool feeling of Loki's fingers. He groaned and scrubbed his face as the video him hummed contentedly.

From the angle of the feed he could see the corners of Loki's lips curl into a smile at the sound. As Loki straightened he'd managed to mumble "Not." The words were colored with sleep, barely audible even in the quiet.

Loki had heard, had laughed. It was a warm and rich sound. "Perhaps. It matters little. You are far too drunk to remember any of this."

"That's what you think asshole." He growled, watching Loki pull off his pants, folded them and set them aside then covered him with the blankets. He'd barely gotten covered before his face fell slack as he fucking passed out. Again he was aware how easily Loki could have fucking killed him.

Instead, Loki's hand rested on his forehead. The contact was brief, only for a moment and then Loki left. The feed followed him out of the compound, and the security feed watched as he crossed the lawn and disappeared into the darkness.

He stared at the dead feed, a mix of emotions rolling through him. How could he have been so stupid? So reckless? Loki had more than a dozen fucking chances to kill is dumb ass. Instead he'd basically carried him to bed and what? Cured his hangover? Without his consent? Was that even a fucking thing? And Loki thought they were similar? There was no fucking way they were even remotely the same! 

"Sir, I must insist you sign--"

"Have you read it?" He demanded.

"Yes, of cour--"

"Is there anything I wouldn't agree to?"

"No, s--"

"Sign it. Send it."

"Yes sir."

He laid his head back against the wall. So what now? What was he supposed to do with this now that he'd seen it? "I went to fight Loki. Instead he gives me a panic attack, maybe magically fixes the panic attack, brings me home, tucks me into bed, and maybe magics away my hangover."

"That seems about the measure of it sir." Jarvis sounded bored. 

He needed to confront Loki, tell him to stay out of the compound and to not fucking magic him or Peter ever again. "What time is it?" He asked. 

"7:56 a.m." 

"Fuck. And I woke up by myself? Best keep that between us."

"I will try to be discreet, sir." Jarvis said.

He snorted before standing. His pants still sat folded on the edge of the bed, his socks tucked into his shoes on the floor. All reminders of how close Loki had gotten.  _ And done nothing _ . He shoved that thought away. Loki would have been stupid to do anything to him that close to home. 

He tossed the socks and pants into the laundry chute then grabbed clean clothes at random. He didn't care how he looked.  _ Only popping out to yell at a God, no reason to look fancy.  _ He smirked at the thought as he pulled on his shoes.

It was still early enough that the air was cool as he crossed the lawn. The sun was only beginning to rise high enough to be seen over the trees. He slipped back through the clearing. Loki knelt by the trees, in a fucking dress. Great. He had to deal with Loki pretending to be a woman. Why the fuck did he do that?

The trees were glowing a very faint green as Loki did whatever he or she or whatever did. "Hey!" He snapped.

"Hush." She answered firmly, without looking up or moving. 

"Don't fucking tell me to hush you bastard. You used fucking magic on me. Twice! You don't get to fucking tell me to shut up!" He shouted.

She still remained unmoving. 

"Mother fucker!" He stomped over and moved to grab her shoulder. In a flash of white the wolf was between them.

"If you wish to speak to me, you are welcome to wait on the porch." Loki said her voice soft but firm.

The wolf began to bodily push at him, forcing him back. He considered leaving but decided against it, instead dropping onto the porch. The wolf laid next to him, the soft fur warm in the cool air. 

"There." She whispered after several long minutes. She stood, brushing away dirt from the many folds of her dress. She gently ran a finger over the golden leaves on the trees before turning. The dress, pale green, did not have the leather over her chest that the other dress had and his eyes instinctively followed the low neckline before he pulled his gaze away.

"Why the fuck do you dress like that?" He snarled, staring out into the forest to avoid looking at Loki. 

"That," she said, moving towards the porch now, "is far more information than I care to give to you. Why have you come Stark?"

"You fucking used magic on me." He hissed.

"You mean I gave you air when you could not breathe and took the pain of your overindulgence away. By all means if you are so concerned I can reverse both." She sat next to him. If he looked over there would be no way not to be staring at her chest so he continued to angrily address the forest.

"Fuck you. You can't just go around magicing people. We aren't Asgardians. Something might happen. Something might go wrong."

"I am fully capable of accounting for the difference, Stark." 

"And how the fuck do you know that? Hmm? What if you're wrong? What if you hurt Peter just because you assume you know what you're doing?"

"I had much practice during my time in New York and many years before. I have long perfected working on Midgardians. Sulvik would likely attest if prompted. I healed many old wounds during his time assisting me."

He planned to retort. Planned to snap and yell but at Loki's words he was once more reminded of the B.A.R.F feed of Loki crouched weak and bleeding on the ground and the anger fizzed some. He opened his mouth and...

"You said I was dying." Fuck he hadn't planned to bring that up.

"Yes." She said matter of factly. "Your organs are beginning to fade. Bruce has mentioned modern healing. Since you abhor my seidr perhaps your healers can restore you."

"Seidr?"

She held up a delicate pale hand and a soft green flame flickered to life in her hand. Magic. Seidr must be Asgardian for magic. "Are you saying you could use magic to heal me?" He asked, eyes on the flame.

"Yes." He couldn't stop himself looking up at her. She was beautiful. If she was anyone else on the fucking planet he'd be flirting up a storm but this was fucking Loki. The bright green eyes held his. He couldn't stop his eyes from flickering down to her soft pink lips. 

He shook his head and pulled his eyes back to the forest. "You wouldn't help me." He said, firmly ignoring the fucking semi he was now sporting in his thankfully loose pants. Yeah he needed to get laid and soon. 

"What makes you so sure?" She asked softly. "Did I not help you last night?"

"Fixing a panic attack and a hangover you caused doesn't really count."

"Did I not help Peter?" She asked softly, green eyes watching him.

Fuck. He didn't have an answer for that. She'd definitely helped him. Peter, while still sad had been clearly happier after seeing the memory. "Why did you help him?"

"Hmm, why indeed. What is wrong Stark? Do my actions not fit in your view of me? The monster. The mass-murderer. Why would anyone so truly evil help a child in pain?"

He closed his eyes as Loki repeated back his accusations from the night before. Loki  _ was _ a murderer. But he'd been controlled by some outside force. The image of the cuts and bruises and broken bones flickered just behind his eyes, combining and swirling over the images of his own tortured body after Afghanistan. He'd been a murderer too. His guns had killed hundreds of times more than Loki had in New York. And if they needed him he'd kill again to protect the world. 

Loki had attacked him though, recently. But only after he'd candidly mentioned his torture. He groaned. Bruce trusted Loki. And that was before learning he was controlled. If Bruce trusted him, and Clint  _ who Loki had fucking mind controlled _ forgave him who was he to continue being an ass? He shook his head. 

"Fucking shit." He grumbled more to himself than Loki, whose eyes still bore into him. "You know what? You're right." He turned to look at her confused face. "If Bruce trusts you, and Clint is cool with you after everything that happened then maybe I'm just the dick." Loki's eyes searched his, her brows knit together. 

"I...do not understand." She said slowly.

"Someone else was controlling you during New York." 

He could feel her tense at his words. "I do not--"

He continued over her, "so you aren't planning on going on another murder spree any time soon right?"

She had stopped talking as he spoke over her and now watched him incredulously. When she realized he was waiting on her she gave a curt, "No."

"So then as long as you're not planning to hurt anyone anymore no harm no fowl." She frowned again. Yeah. Probably not exactly up to date on Earth lingo. He turned towards her. "Basically, truce." He held out a hand.

The vividly green eyes held his for several long moments before she reached up and took his hand rather than his forearm as the other Asgardians did. Her hand felt small and delicate in his. 

"You surprise me, Stark." She said, smiling.

"Can't be too predictable. The media might get bored. So tell me, how does that memory thing work?"

She smiled. "It is rather difficult to explain. The seidr enters the mind and seeks the memory then pulls it forward."

"That sounds horrifically unpleasant."

She shook her head. "There is no pain. Would you like to try?"

He considered it. "Not too many happy memories in my childhood reindeer games."

"I could find one?" Loki offered. He considered her. Part of his brain insisted it was odd. Why should she care so much unless she was up to something. Still if she was trying to prove she would be trusted. He was supposed to be more trusting. He sighed. 

"Okay. How do we do this?"

She turned, her knees bumping his as she settled. "Can you think of anything in particular you might like to see?" She asked softly. 

"If you can find anything happy I'll be impressed."

She nodded. As she reached for his face he fought the urge to push her hands away. Her fingers rested feather light on his temples. "Take a slow, deep breath." She prompted.

"Why?" He asked, eyes on hers. She gave him an overly exasperated look. He got the idea it was more for show than any actual frustration. 

"The breathing makes it easier for the seidr to flow into you." 

"Why you do call it that? Sayder?" 

"Seidr." She corrected. "That is simply what it is called. Now. Hush. Let me show you or decide against it."

He sighed but let her fingers return to his temples. As he inhaled he felt that same feeling, like someone ghosting a silk cloth over his face. 

"Close your eyes, take another deep breath, then open them." 

He considered asking why again but decided against it, he closed his eyes, blocking away the vibrant green. He took another slow breath then opened his eyes, fully expecting to see Loki still watching him. 

Instead he was sitting in the back seat of a car. His head whipped around. He recognized the car as one of the older ones Howard had owned. The door next to him opened. Edwin, a very young Edwin, stood outside the car reaching go for him.

Of course any happy memory would be with Edwin. No way Loki would find one with his actual parents. He started to open his mouth, to try and tell Loki to bring him out, when a hand rested on Edwin's shoulder. "Really, it's all right Edwin. I can get him."

Edwin stepped to the side. His mother stood behind him, young and beautiful. He'd seen pictures of her before age and stress had worn her thin and tired but he didn't realize the change had started not started well before he was born. She smiled down at him. "Hey Tony, ready to go feed some ducks?" He heard his memory self emphatically agree.

She gently lifted him from the back seat. "Ma'am he's really getting quite heavy are you sure--"

"Edwin it's fine. I won't be able to lift him much longer. Let me enjoy today." She said sternly.

She carried him down a hill towards a pond. He wasn't sure exactly where they were. It was quiet. Another few groups laughed and played well in the distance but otherwise they were alone. She set him down gently on the bank. A few ducks already circled, interested. Edwin passed a bag of bread to his mom after she settled next to him. 

She pulled a piece of bread out of the bag. "You tear it, then…" she tossed the bread into the water and the ducks snapped it up. He heard himself laughing as he watched. His mom laughed right along with him. "You try." She said. "Tear. Good and throw!" He flung the bread into the lake and watched as the ducks ate it.

Slowly the ducks swam closer as he tossed the pieces. One overly confident bird waddled up on shore and tentatively took a piece from his hand. "Did you see that?!" He squealed with excitement.

"I sure did!" She was excited right along with him. When they finally ran out of bread he crawled into her lap and sat watching the ducks get bored and slowly swim away. "I love you so much Tony." She said softly. 

He turned to look up at her and she gently fixed his overlong hair. "I love you too Mommy."

"You are so smart, and caring and so wonderful. I hope you always know that I am so very proud of you." 

"I know Momma." He said softly.

"Good." She kissed his forehead and hugged him tight.

"Time to come back." He jumped at Loki's voice in his mind. The memory seemed to pause. He blinked and the bright green eyes swam into view as the memory slid from his eyes. His throat felt tight. He swallowed, glad he wasn't outright crying. "Not so difficult to find." She chided him gently. "Just have to go far enough back."

He snorted. "Yeah as soon as I learned how to think for myself I was a fucking terror." He ignored the sadness he felt at the thought, swallowing down the lump still threatening to form. "I made something that can make memories visible but to everyone instead of the person. I wonder if it works in the same concept."

Loki opened her mouth to speak then snipped it shut her eyes turning to look at the path leading from the compound to her house. A moment later Peter stepped into view. He looked wide eyed. "Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry. I know you told me not to come back here but Jarvis said it would be okay since you were gone so long."

"So long? What are you talking about?"

"You witness the memory for as long as it originally took to experience it." Loki said softly.

"You… Wait. So what time is it?" He asked them both.

"11:35" Peter answered, after a glance at his phone. "Whoa, Loki! Is that you? You look beautiful! Should I? I mean. Should I use different pronouns? Like use she? I have a few friends at school who prefer using they or them. I could do that? Or is it just however you're presenting?"

He blinked at the stream of consciousness as Peter moved carefully up the path. "She is fine. Thank you Peter. You are so kind." She said, gently touching Peter's arm when he got close enough.

"Yeah! Of course! Mr. Stark are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine kid. Loki and I were just burying the hatchet."

"Really?! Oh Mr. Stark that's awesome!" Peter said happily.

"I would like to see how your machine works Anthony." Loki said. He ignored the warm shiver that shot up his spine at the sound of his full name.

"Which machine?" Peter asked.

"Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing. I was going to show you this morning."

"Whoa. Maybe Ms. Loki could come too?" Peter said.

He opened his mouth to agree then froze, remembering  _ what _ he planned to show Peter.

"Loki probably won't want to see what I was going to show you." He said, hoping she would get the message.

Instead she scoffed. "I am sure I am capable of viewing anything you wished to show Peter."

He closed his eyes, mind working. Giving up he turned up Loki. "I was going to show him a memory from Clint in the sewers, the day you came to Earth." Hopefully that would be vague enough.

Her lips pursed into thin lines. "I see." She said tightly. "You planned to show him my weakness and did not wish me to be present." She snapped.

"What? No! No. I just wanted to show him what was at play so he could understand-"

"Mr. Stark I don't--"

Loki stood and slipped into her house, the door snapping shut behind her.

"Poor Loki." Peter breathed softly.

"Poor Loki?" He asked, turning to look at Peter.

"Well yeah? I can't imagine only being known for my very worst days." Peter said, eyes still on the door. "Like when I screw up, I still get a chance to redeem myself or fix it or something. But no one is even giving her that chance you know? She's a good person." He turned to, looking back at the door. Fuck. Why did the fucking kid have to word it like that? There had been plenty of times he'd been judged on his worst days but in the end the press always got distracted, the world got interested in a new tragedy or scandal and he got to move on with his life. Loki had not received that same luxury. "Mr. Stark? What were you going to show me?" Peter asked.

He sighed, turning to face the kid. "When Loki first arrived he took control of Hawkeye's mind. Clint let me use B.A.R.F on him to see the memory. Loki…was in really bad shape. Someone forced him into the attack. That footage proves it.

"So the attack wasn't even her fault? Someone else did it?" He nodded. "I don't...I wouldn't ever want to see that footage Mr. Stark.." Peter stepped past him and knocked on the door. "Ms. Loki? Please, will you open the door?"

There was silence long enough he was confident the answer was no but Peter remained unmoving, waiting. Time seemed to drag as they both stared at the wooden door. Just as he was preparing to stand, to tell Peter to come back another day, the door opened again. Loki stepped out, her shoulders square and green eyes set. He was reminded vividly of Pepper glaring him down after he'd done something particularly bad.

"I told Mr. Stark I didn't want to see that footage." Peter said in a rush. "He told me what happened, in New York I mean, and I don't want to ever see it. That's the past now and you're not like that so it doesn't matter anymore right? Would you still come see the machine? I'm sure Mr. Stark has other stuff we could watch instead."

Loki's expression was unreadable as she searched Peter's face. "Yes." She said finally. "That would be fine. Thank you Peter."

Peter grinned. "Come on Mr. Stark!" He said turning to step out of Loki's way and off the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past abuse in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 78(cont)

##  Tony

(May 28)

The trek back up to the compound was a quiet one. Perhaps it was a comfortable quiet but he didn't feel overly comfortable. Peter occasionally spoke to Loki but her answers were still short. Whatever chatty mood she'd been in earlier clearly the mention of Clint's memory had ruined it.

As he welcomed Loki into the compound for the second time in as many days he couldn't help feeling he was welcoming a deadly animal into their home but it was too late to back out now.

He lead the way down the hall toward the shop. Belatedly he realized that while Sulvik had done the building before Loki had at least been around and likely watched him build the portal. And now he was leading the God into a shop fully stocked with everything needed to open it again.  _ Except the tesseract  _ he reminded himself.

Stepping past the metal fire doors he let Loki and Peter pass before crossing to the still open area where he and Bruce had studied the memory in depth. "J, start power on sequence for B.A.R.F." he said.

"Starting sequence." J answered in a surprisingly obedient voice.

He listened to the familiar hum as the projectors dropped into place and the metallic pops as they warned up. And then the image of Loki flickered into life in the middle of the room. "Shit. Sorry." He said moving to the keyboard. He hadn't even considered telling J not to automatically boot the last memory. His eyes jumped to Peter and Loki as he killed the feed. 

Peter had immediately turned away though even the back of his neck looked a touch green like he might be sick. Loki however was staring not where the image was but at the still humming projectors. At first he was certain it was a display of complete indifference but as he paused his typing he wasn't so sure.

Loki's eyes moved from projector to projector including one across the image from where she stood. If she was truly just trying to pretend not to see or feign interest in the machines, why not only look at the closest one? Why look across the image she was trying to avoid seeing? With one final tap he cleared the footage. "Sorry. It's clear." He said.

Peter turned, looking at the now empty space but Loki's eyes turned only to him. Without looking at his fingers he tapped a quick sequence. "So, I did a showing at MIT of a memory of my parents. Figured that could work just so you both could see."

"That memory is not currently stored on the mainframe sir." Jarvis reminded him. Shit. He still only vaguely remembered the night he'd sat alone in the shop looking at the image of his mother until he could no longer stand the pain. 

"Right. Well rescan then I guess." He picked up the glasses and slid them on. The familiar ache started behind his eyes but he ignored it. 

"What do those do?" Peter asked, eyes on the glasses.

"They allow the system to access the hippocampus." He said, as the headache increased. He forced himself to focus on the memory, his eyes closed. 

"Whoa!" He heard Peter exclaim but he didn't open his eyes. Now that he had recalled the memory it filled his mind. The system latched onto the memory making it increasingly difficult to think about anything else. He could feel the soft couch, smell the candle burning on the piano, hear the beautiful sound of his mother's singing. And then with a whoosh he was squarely back in his lab. His head thundering, he felt slightly dizzy. Carefully he eased off the headset and sat it down.

"Mr. Stark can I try?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Not yet kid. The hippocampus doesn't care for being hijacked. Gives me migraines, and the way your senses are I am worried it would be worse." 

Peter visibly deflated. "Oh. I understand." He felt bad but he also wasn't willing to risk Peter becoming physically ill if his overactive senses objected to the intrusion. 

"Stark, if you would like I can help with the pain." Loki said. He turned to look at her. The green eyes held his but something felt off. He couldn't place it. Something about how they focused. 

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, realizing he was just staring at her and answered quickly. "You can get rid of migraines?" He asked as she approached.

"We do not call them migraines but I believe so." She said smiling softly. 

He nodded. "Yeah. Okay." She stopped in front of him. She reached up, her soft fingers trailed gently up his cheeks to rest on his temples. Focusing on the pain rather than how nice even that soft contact had felt he waited. A wave of soothing cool washed over his mind, drowning out the pain. He blinked brain struggling to catch up with the sudden and complete loss of pain. "I...wha…holy shit where has that been all my life?" He managed.

And Loki. Fucking Norse God. The mass murderer who had attacked New York. Potential global security risk Loki brought a hand to her mouth and fucking giggled. The sweet gentle laughter sent all his blood rushing straight down to his fucking dick. With Peter in the room.  _ Fuck. Distraction.  _ He needed distraction!

"Jarvis, start playing the memory." He said quickly. The gentle sound of the piano filled the room. Nothing like parents to kill whenever fucking mood he was in. In spite of the image having been sitting paused in the middle of the room, Loki jumped as the sound started. Rather than the 3rd person memory he'd put together for MIT the memory they now viewed it in 1st person. He didn't watch. Instead his eyes followed Loki's. Something still felt off about how her eyes tracked. 

He reached over and tapped a few more keys on the keyboard, silently another scan began. He really should ask permission he was fully aware Jarvis would give him unending hell later but that didn't stop the curiosity from overriding his concern.

"So, if Loki can help with the symptoms…" Peter said cautiously as the memory faded. He looked so fucking hopeful. 

He turned to Loki. "Do you think you'd be able to constantly prevent the negative effects or whatever it was you did to me so the headache doesn't build up?"

"I believe so." She said thoughtfully.

"Okay Pete. Let's give it a try."

Peter practically bounded across the room to stand in front of him. "Put these on. Focus on the memory you want to see. It will get easier to focus on as the machine takes over until it's all you experience. That's totally normal so don't panic." Peter nodded enthusiastically. "The pain is normally worse behind the eyes then it spreads from there" He told Loki. 

She nodded and rested both hands carefully above the glasses. "Okay J." He stepped back from the two to monitor the feed. The image filled in slowly. He watched as an apartment came into view. A toddler sized Peter stumbled, fell then crawled to the kitchen. He watched as a man and woman, presumably Peter's parents, picked him up and wordlessly spoke to him. 

He glanced at Peter. The kid's head was bowed low enough to rest almost on Loki's shoulder. He could see her lips moving as she spoke into his ear. Were the symptoms affecting him? Was he okay? He considered crossing the image, pulling off the glasses but Peter didn't seem to be hurting. Whatever Loki was saying was too quiet for him to hear. He was glad again to be running the scan. He could listen later.

With a hum the machines filled in the words, smoothed out the images. Almost there. Just a little longer. A soft click told him it was done. He quickly crossed to Peter to help him but Peter was already straightening and removing the glasses. 

As Loki took a step back to give Peter space he could see over her shoulder that Peter was crying. He hadn't tucked his head from pain, he'd done it to hide his tears. "Feeling okay Peter?" He asked softly. 

Peter quickly wiped his eyes. "Yeah. Did it work?" He asked turning.

"Watch it and see." He said, tapping quickly at the keyboard. Peter spun to watch as the memory began to play, now in full color and audio. Peter watched wide eyed as the memory him toddled into the kitchen. Tears were already trying to well up again. 

He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Peter to see his parents after having forgotten them so long. This must be the memory Loki had shown him yesterday. That meant even memories restored by Loki could work with B.A.R.F. He pulled over the keyboard and noted to try it on himself later and see if there were any obvious clarity or continuity problems with memories Loki helped with. Though maybe he'd want to do it when Loki was around. The lack of pain not only in his head, but in his shoulders and neck was as foreign as it was welcome. 

He'd come to accept a constant level of pain after Afghanistan. The only doctor he had ever mentioned it to had been very quick to inform him he was lucky it was only constant  _ mild _ discomfort and offered prescription pain pills. Jarvis had to be the one to warn him the pills were addictive and he'd decided to toss them all and never go back to that doctor.

He wondered if anything Loki did could help the pain from the reactor. Probably not. And even if Loki could help he'd have to explain how it worked and why it hurt and he wasn't overly interested in that either.

The memory had stopped he realized. Loki and Peter were talking. He watched the two interact. Peter was talking animatedly, a smile wide on his face. Loki, by contrast barely moved though she too was smiling. When she answered that too was far more subdued.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter turned to look at him. "Is it okay if I go help Ms. Loki with her plants for awhile?"

His knee jerk response was to tell him no, to yell and warn but he was supposed to be trusting her more. Plus if he was truly honest with himself, he was very excited to check the scans. "Just for a bit. Be back for lunch." Then before he could stop himself, he added, "Loki, you are welcome to come to lunch as well."

She looked as surprised as he felt at the invitation but then a moment later the emotion disappeared, her face becoming unreadable once more. "Thank you." She said simply. He nodded and watched them go.

"J watch them." He said as the shop doors closed.

"Sir, I must protest the use of my scans for medical reasons without the consent of the patient." Jarvis said by way of answer. "It is both ethically and morally wrong."

"I got it, J. I got it. Just pull up the scans please?" He said moving quickly across the lab to one of the bigger monitors. By the time he arrived the scans had already populated. Looking around he grabbed his chair and pulled it closer. Dropping down into it he pulled up the first scan.

He stared, brain unable to fully comprehend what he saw. He rubbed his beard and stared at the image. He knew Loki had been dressed as a woman, acting like a woman but he still couldn't believe the image. Loki  _ was _ a woman. "Do we have any scans from New York?" He asked numbly. A moment later another scan appeared. He pulled the two side by side and leaned back to look. 

So Loki could change gender. Not just appearance, full anatomical change. Well that must have been why Bruce had been so anal about him getting the pronouns right. He shook his head. This wasn't what he was scanning for fascinating or not. He shoved away the little part in the back of his mind that flashed all sorts of images that he  _ definitely _ should not be thinking about the...well not enemy but definitely not anyone he should be thinking about sexually anyway.

He pulled in on the image of her face taken that day. Even the fucking bone structure was different, he noticed when comparing to the scan in New York. Leaning in close he looked at the soft tissue scan. Was that--

"Hey Tony." Bruce's voice made him jump. He'd been so focused he hadn't heard the other man come into the lab.

"Bruce, perfect timing. Come here." He said waving the man over as he pulled out on the scans.

"What's that?" Bruce asked frowning at the two scans. "Who is that? Was Pepper here?"

"What? No. Loki. That's Loki." 

Bruce's eyebrows raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him. "She let you scan her?"

"She was in the shop. Everyone in here gets scanned." He said dismissively. "Loo--"

"Did you  _ tell _ her she would get scanned?"

"No but--"

"Tony you can't just scan people without them knowing. It's wrong. You  _ know _ it's wrong."

"Okay. I get it. I'm an asshole. I thought you already knew that about me. Sorry will you just  _ look _ at this?" He demanded, pulling up the close view of her face.

"Tony I'm not going to look at scans you took without someone's permission! It's wrong to even…" Bruce tapered off, eyes in the scan. "Is that?"

"J, light up any damage in the area." He said. The areas around Loki's eyes and cheeks lit up like fireworks.

"How deep does that go? Jarvis did you get any scans that could show depth?"

"While difficult to read on the scans it is my interpretation that the damage to Loki's eyes continues into the orbital cavity." The scan spun sideways, showing red under the surface. 

"But that would mean… No that doesn't make sense. Loki can see! I've watched Loki read!" Bruce said firmly. 

"But Loki has the ability to heal and not just those plants you've been so lovingly tending. She cured my migraine today, no problem. Just a touch and it was gone."

Bruce's arms folded as he thought. "In the ship too. Loki helped heal the wounded. But if that's the case why is there still so much damage?" Bruce gestured to the screen. "Has it always been there?"

"No. No such damage shows in New York." The male Loki's scan zoomed in. There were dozens of smaller injuries that lit up vividly yellow, ones from whoever tortured Loki no doubt, but nothing like the bright reds, yellows, and oranges of the current scan.

"Today when I was showing her and Peter B.A.R.F, she specifically asked not to see the one Clint gave us. When Jarvis booted it up it was paused on the full body shot where you could see  _ all _ the injuries but she acted like she didn't even notice. At first I thought it was just her way of not acknowledging it but then I got thinking what if she just couldn't see it to react. She just stared at the projectors because they were humming."

"Still that doesn't explain her reading." Bruce pointed out.

"Maybe she was faking it?"

"No. She was actually getting information from the book. We didn't know exactly how to fly the ship properly."

"Okay so maybe she can see but just really nearsightedly?"

"Then how is she moving around?" Bruce said, arms folded as he continued to stare at the image.

He closed his eyes, mind spinning fast enough he was starting to get back his normal headache. "Wait! I know what it is. Jarvis has been scanning for it all along. Look!" He moved over to the tracker and tapped his nail in the screen. Every few seconds a circle radiated out from a point in the map over Loki's house. 

"Magic. Loki's using magic to see?"

"Like a fucking bat using some fucking mythological sonar." He said.

"But why wouldn't we be able to see the damage to her eyes?"

"Bruce she can fucking sprout a vagina at will I'm pretty sure covering some damage on her face isn't that hard."

"Okay okay." Bruce waved him down. 

He returned to his chair in front of the scans. "Question is, what does that kind of damage?" He asked. Bruce wondered back over much more slowly.

"Can't believe she wouldn't tell me."

"Yeah well it's fucking Loki what did you expect?"

"She knew I'm a doctor. Maybe I could have helped."

Bruce turned back to the scan. After several long moments Bruce sighed. "The  _ only _ thing I've seen that leaves marks like this is acid."

"Like actual chemical burns acid?" He asked, turning to look at Bruce's grave face. The man nodded. 

"If you look on Loki's cheeks and forehead see the tiny little dots, like it splashed. That explains the lines going down either side of his face too. Like it filled the orbital cavity and overflowed." He turned back to the scan. It made sense. He didn't like it but it did fit the marks.”

"What about these?" He asked. Pointing to a series of equally spaced dots making a half inch perimeter of Loki's mouth. "Because there is only one thing I can think of that would look like that, and I'm  _ really _ hoping I'm wrong."

"I can't. I can't. I'm not." Bruce moved away from the scans, stopping in the middle of the shop to lean against a bench. Bruce looked green in a way that he was confident had nothing to do with Hulk. He looked back at the screen. The small faintly yellow dots looked like puncture wounds, as if someone had tied Loki's mouth closed.

"And he had none of that during his time in New York." He said, standing and moving to lean next to Bruce on the bench. "How  _ exactly _ did Thor word what he said about Loki's punishment for the attack?"

Bruce spun to look at him eyes wide. "You don't think? Umm.. Just that he'd served his time I think? He didn't mention acid baths o..or sewing his damn mouth shut if that's what you're asking!"

"It fits though." He said softly. "Maybe--."

"Sir. Mr. Parker and Loki have returned for lunch. Peter is going to shower. Loki is in the common area."

He looked at Bruce. "Now seems as good a time as any to ask."

"What?! Tony no you can't just ask that kind of thing!"

"Why not?" He asked, moving past Bruce and heading for the door.

"It's rude! She's obviously trying to hide it."

"I won't press. If she won't tell I won't press." He promised.

Bruce didn't continue to argue but seemed less than happy as they made their way to the common area.

"Stark. Bruce." Loki greeted them as they entered the room.

"Hey Lokes. I have a question for you." He said crossing to stand in front of her. The green eyes followed his movement. She could track physical objects, clearly. "Feel free not to answer, of course but earlier in the shop I couldn't help but notice you didn't seem to see the projections from my machine."

She looked between the two of them for a moment, shoulders squaring as if bracing for confrontation. After several moments she spoke, "Speak plainly with me Stark. I have no use for deception." The now cold green eyes held his.

"Something is wrong with your eyes. We want to help." Bruce said softly.

"I thought you better than this Dr. Banner." She snapped, blazing eyes turning to Bruce. "You know well what happened to me. Why would you make me speak of it?"

"Loki, I don't know what happened. That's why I am asking. I want to help."

The rage on Loki's face faltered. "Thor did not tell you?" She asked.

"No." Bruce said softly.

She watched them both for a moment. "Very well." She said, turning to face him again. A soft flicker of green started at her neck and moved inward. The porcelain smooth skin gave way to an explosion of freckles. Around her lips the pinholes stood out red against the soft brown specks. Rapidly inch by inch the green moved, displaying an ever increasing number of freckles. The lines Bruce had seen on the scan started at the corners of her eyes and moved across her temples before disappearing into her hair. The green wrapped down into her eyes and she closed the lids. When they opened again the vivid green had gone milky and pale. 

Far too late he realized the freckles had to be the dots they had seen on the scan, scars made from the tiny dots of poison, splashing across her face. Most had simply healed enough not to show. Bruce hesitantly stepped forward and the milky green eyes snapped to his face. She looked tense, like a cornered animal that might run at any moment. 

Bruce immediately leaned back. She didn't relax any even with the increase in distance. "How much can you see?" Bruce asked softly. With a jump her skin was suddenly smooth, her eyes back to normal. He opened his mouth to comment when Peter stepped into the room.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Peter hesitated, watching them.

He recovered quickest. "Yeah. We were just figuring out what to have for lunch." Turning back to Loki he asked, "So, any food allergies?" In the seconds he'd been turned away to speak to Peter she'd managed to compose herself. Her face once again was the picture of calm and collected.

"None, thank you."

"You haven't really had any Earth food yet huh?" Peter said, moving to stand with them.

"Not in a very long time." She smiled at Peter. Peter grinned back.

"Well then let's start with some lunch staples. Sandwiches and chips. Maybe some fruit." He wandered into the kitchen. Maybe he was imagining it but something about the way she stood still felt off. He began to pull out everything needed to make any type of sandwich under the sun, spreading it wide over the counter. Loki was watching him. He was sure he could feel the green eyes tracking his movements.

_ Thor did not tell you _ . So whatever it was, Thor knew about it. Knew and once again had kept quiet. The damage was intense. If it was really punishment from the attack on New York it had been years and the wounds were still only partly healed. It wasn't unreasonable to think Loki had done something else that needed punishment but what?

Bruce and Peter were jostling around him making their own lunches. Without thinking he made a plate for Loki. Once he finished his own plate he moved into the living room and passed Loki the food. She took it, thanking him quietly.

His eyes tracked over her face. He caught himself noticing he liked her better with the freckles. Which was an asshole thing to think since the 'freckles' were actually acid burn scars. Still it softened her face and looked adorable. He'd always been a sucker for freckles though. That wasn't anything to do with it being Loki. He sat on the other end of the couch from Loki, giving her space.

"Top one is peanut butter and jelly. Other is meat and cheese. Then potato chips and fruit." He pointed each item out as he listed it.

"Thank you Stark." Her soft voice held a razor's edge just under the surface.

Earlier when she showed them the scars she'd looked embarrassed, resigned. It made sense she was still uncomfortable. He had kept his promise though, not pushed for her to tell.

She took a tentative bite of the first sandwich, her eyes going wide as she struggled to chew the mouthful of peanut butter. "Oh! Peanut butter is really sticky." Peter said, also noticing her struggling. "Here." He passed her the water Bruce had brought for her. "Smaller bites make it easier to chew." Peter added as she accepted the water.

"Why is it sticky like that?" She asked once she finally unglued her teeth.

"Peanut butter is about 25% protein so it has a lot of osmotic pressure meaning it absorbs saliva. Plus it's water content is very low and when you combine that with bread it makes it worse." Bruce said. "And...Tony likes his sandwiches heavy on the peanut butter." Bruce added with a smirk at him.

Loki nodded as she listened but still decided to take another bite of the sandwich so at least he hadn't traumatized her. 

"So is this the longest you've been on Earth before?" Peter asked around a mouthful of chips. 

"No." She answered. He noticed she wasn't immediately forthcoming with details. The fact she thought that would work with Peter in the room simply proved how little time she'd spent around the kid.

"Really? When was it? New York it was only a couple of days right? At least that's what the news said. I mean...wait. Should I not talk about New York? It's probably a bad subject. Shit. Sorry. Forget I mentioned it. But when were you in Earth before?"

He watched the smile spread across her lips as Peter babbled. "It is alright Peter. I am not upset. I spent many decades in Midgard."

"Whoa! Decades? What were you doing?" 

He saw the tiniest flicker of something run across her face. Just as quickly it disappeared. "I would prefer not to speak on it." She said calmly.

"Oh. Okay. Well that must have been when you learned to speak English huh?" She fucking giggled again. He forced himself not to react to the sound. Peter looked confused. "What?"

"I am not speaking English, Peter." She said. Peter's eyes widened. Slowly Peter looked from Loki to him to Bruce and back to Loki, as if trying to determine if he missed some massive obvious truth. When she had his eyes again she added, "You are speaking Asgardian."

Peter's mouth opened then closed. The look of pure confusion on Peter's face was enough that when Loki broke into laughter he couldn't help but join along as if he was somehow in on the joke. 

"I am sorry Peter. It is cruel of me to mislead." She leaned forward and sat her still mostly full plate on the coffee table. Absently she straightened her skirts as she spoke. "There is an ancient ability passed down to the sons and daughters of the throne of Asgardian called AllSpeak. It wraps around our lips and tongue and around our ears. As I speak in Asgardian, AllSpeak twists my words to English so that you may understand. In the same fashion as you speak English, I hear you speak in Asgardian."

"So it's like a universal translator?" Bruce asked. He too had set down his plate and was leaning forward, focusing on Loki's explanation. 

"Precisely." She said, smiling at Bruce's easy understanding.

"Which is why when I spoke English, everyone in Asgard just stared at me but then Thor said the same thing in English and everyone understood."

Loki nodded. "AllSpeak would allow us to speak even to a large group with many different native tongues and everyone would understand."

"But you can turn it off." He said. She turned to look at him. "I've heard you speak to Thor and it wasn't English."

She smiled at him. "After much time and effort I have modified my gift of AllSpeak to work only as I give it the ability to do so. I find that sometimes it is necessary to be able to speak privately."

"And you can give it to others." He added. Her eyebrows raised as he spoke. "That night you came back with the apples. You used it on me. I could understand that Asgardian."

For a split second she looked surprised, even started, but she recovered quickly. "Yes."

"What about Thor?" Peter asked. He'd paused to listen, a sandwich halfway to his mouth and still hadn't actually remembered to take a bite.

"Thor was blessed with AllSpeak at birth but he lacks the knowledge or training to modify it."

"How come he doesn't do magic like you?" Peter asked.

"Thor and I were raised with different tutors who valued different fields of learning." She said simply. He might be imagining it but he heard a note of something in her tone. Still the way she spoke made it clear she wasn't interested in any follow up questions. Peter must have caught the unspoken request to drop it because he finally took a bite of the sandwich.

Slowly everyone returned to eating, both Bruce and Loki retrieving their plates. He was the only one finished with his food as he'd managed to eat and talk. His eyes watched Loki's reflection on the glass wall behind the bar. The image of her eyes, cloudy and pale seemed burned into his mind. Her expectation that Thor would have told Bruce meant that he knew about whatever happened and hadn't spoken about it. Then again he hadn't spoken about New York either.

He pressed a hand through his hair. Assuming it was acid that had splashed to make the scars, it pointed at a very long very slow exposure. To make such small freckle like marks would mean single droplets of acid splashing. If it had been a massive amount all at once her whole face would be burned, the splashes large. No, this had a very slow and deliberate torture. It made his stomach churn. He forced it out of his mind, and with effort pulled himself back to the present.

Loki had ignored the meat and cheese sandwich, he noticed. She curiously picked up a chip and tried a bite. He couldn't help but smile at the look of surprise on her face as the chip broke and crumbles scattered down the front of her dress. She cleaned them off before trying a second chip. After a glance at Peter she followed his instruction and fit the whole piece in her mouth.

She ate a few more before turning her attention to the fruit. Fruit was one of his PG guilty pleasures and all of what he bought came straight from small family farms from across the US. Pesticide free and organically grown he paid way more than anything the families had ever requested. The only real downside was it was seasonal. "What are these called?" She asked.

He leaned over. "Cherries, Strawberries, and Apricot."

"Is all of your fruit red or orange?" She asked curiously as she picked up a strawberry.

"Only what is harvested right now." She popped the strawberry into her mouth. If she tried to hide the look of pleasure at the taste she failed completely.

"Fruit was very rare on Asgard." She said after eating a second strawberry. "Only apples grew well on the soil and except for the golden apples they were largely considered to be for seasoning rather than eating. Most meals were meats and breads."

She picked up a cherry. "Why is this split?"

"There is a pit. The seed. It grows in the middle and isn't edible. I removed them." She nodded. 

He couldn't help but feel a completely unjustified sense of happiness as she visibly enjoyed the fruit. He made a note to order extra time. When she sat her plate down again he spoke. "Hey Pete. We have to go over a few confidential things. Do you mind heading to the gym or playing some video games or something for awhile?"

"I didn't bring any video games Mr. Stark." Peter said confused.

"Oh shit. Right I forgot to tell you. Uhh second or third--"

"Third sir." Jarvis clarified.

"Yeah, third door past the gym. Go check it out. I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Oh. Okay." Peter stood excited and after quickly washing his plate and putting it away he slipped down the hallway. How the fuck had May managed to raise a  _ polite _ teenage boy? Like that couldn't really be possible right?

He turned back to Loki and Bruce just as Bruce said, "I would like to do a visual examination. Is that okay?" 

He could see her jaw muscle twitch as she tightened her jaw but again the magic washed over her face, exposing the scars.

"How much can you see?" Bruce asked. Bruce stood and pushed the coffee table between the couches then scooted his own couch closer so he saw knee to knee with Loki.

She waited a long time to answer. Honestly he didn't expect her to reply at all. He barely stopped himself from jumping when her soft voice cut the quiet. "I can see close things."

"Is it blurry for far away?" Bruce asked, leaning close. 

"No. It is darkness."

"This was because of New York wasn't it?" He asked, confident she would not answer.

"Yes." The word was soft, a whisper dripping with pain, that tugged at his heart. Reacting without thinking he reached out and rested a hand on her arm. It took about half a moment for his fucking brain to catch up with his movements. Before he could pull back however, her hand rested on his, gently holding it to her arm. 

Bruce's hands moved lightly on her face and he was distantly aware of 'Not that kind of doctor Dr. Banner' giving instructions for her to move her head, her eyes. But his whole world seemed to have narrowed down to the feeling of her hand on his and the feeling of her arm. Her skin was soft, impossibly so, and cool under the calloused weight of his hand. Her fingers, long and slender, gently held pressure on the back of his hand. He could have broken away easily, she wasn't restraining him. Instead silently, desperately, she seemed to be asking for comfort. 

Her fingers tightened almost imperceptibly as Bruce's fingers neared the pinholes around her mouth. He wondered if it was because she was afraid or if she just didn't like the contact. Then again if they were right about  _ how _ those were caused he sure as fuck wouldn't want anyone to touch his face ever again.

Bruce shone a penlight in her eyes trying, he guessed, to see the extent of the damage done. He ran his thumb soothingly back and forth access her arm. Her hand immediately shifted to allow the movement. Fuck her skin was soft. He forced himself to focus on her very clearly uncomfortable body language. He wasn't doing this to enjoy it. He was doing it to help her feel more comfortable. He repeated that thought over and over in his mind. 

Bruce had leaned back, was speaking of medicines and vitamins, treatments and procedures. "It is alright Bruce." She said softly once he had stopped. "I am healing on my own. Nothing done injured me so grievously that I will not recover in time."

"Still." Bruce pressed, "There may be ways to speed things along. If you have been eating mainly meats you could be vitamin deficient. I could take some blood, do a few tests. I'm sure Thor would be willing to donate blood so I could get a healthy baseline. Maybe we could even find a burn creme to hel--"

"Really Bruce. It is kind of you but no." With a flicker the perfectly smooth skin returned. The hand holding his to her arm closed, gently pulling his hand away. He let it drop to his lap as she stood. "If you will excuse me." She said, voice tight. She turned and slipped back outside closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 78(cont)

##  Loki

(May 28)

She glanced back over her shoulder but no one followed. She took several deep breaths of the warming air. She knew Bruce only intended to help. It was foolish to leave. Still the thought of tests on her blood. The idea that Thor would be a suitable base with which to test her against at least proved Thor had kept his word and not spoken to Bruce or Stark about her lineage.

She reached up, feeling past the seidr to the hidden injuries below. Her punishment for the attack on Midgard. Thor had attacked Jotunheim, destroying a millennia old peace treaty and he had spent three days exiled to Midgard. She had attacked Midgard, killing half as many as Thor had in Jotunheim and this was her punishment. A clear portrait of the different treatment Odin had passed down upon Thor and herself. Even as the wounds healed their brand on her skin would likely remain eternal. It mattered little. She would not be seen without the mask of seidr.

It had been a risk, showing Stark and Bruce. Leave it to Stark to notice the injury. Still to lie, when Stark had so clearly already diagnosed something to be wrong would have only served to weaken the trust she was trying to form. More interesting still was that Thor had not mentioned it to Bruce during the long months on the ship. Surely Bruce would have asked what punishment befell her for the attack on his home. What then was Thor telling? 

She stepped up the path. Fenris lay in the yard, just past the two trees. Most of the deer he had killed had been stripped down to bone. Fenris arrival with the creature half carried, half drug in his powerful jaws had been what had prompted Peter's request to return home. As they had walked up to the massive building Peter had talked about losing first his parents as a child and then more recently an adoptive father, an uncle called Ben. Peter largely blamed himself for Ben's death though he had declined to go into detail and she had not pushed. “After that I just can't stand to see anything dead. I think it's the eyes. I just...I can't. That's probably pretty stupid huh?"

She had reassured him then of the validity of his concern. Secretly she had realized how different children must grow on Midgard. Peter could not have survived in Asgard where death was simply part of everyday life, first livestock then in battle. After all the men were raised on the idea that only death in battle would allow you to reach Valhalla, an idea that suited a warrior race like the Æsir just fine. She had never personally cared much for the notion but then she had not been raised around the men nor their tutors. Instead most of her childhood had been around the women and her mother, a fact she had almost let slip to Stark and Bruce. While they knew now of the still healing injuries knowing of her teaching could raise too many questions.

On few occasions Odin had included her in lessons with Thor, visits to other realms or to the vaults of Asgard. As a child she had thought Odin had personally chosen to invite her due to it being a particularly important lesson. As she grew, she began to suspect her mother demanded her inclusion on such outings during the time they spent in Odin's private chambers. It had mattered little to Odin that she absorbed and understood more than Thor. No monster could ever take the throne, why bother to teach it? Her studying of seidr and sorcery only served to further the gap between herself and Odin. 

Moving to the trees she knelt in the dirt. The roots of the apple trees now grew less than a fingers width away from the closets Midgard tree's roots. She could feel the Midgardian seidr reaching out, just out of reach of the apple trees. All that was left was the final push to connect the two, something she had been putting off. She had one chance to bind the trees to the foreign seidr. If she failed the effort would all be in vain and she would be forced to wait until an apple grew and she could try again. The curiously reaching Midgardian seidr must not detect her own seidr or it would curl away as it still did she tried to call it.

She took a slow breath. Ironically guiding the tiny almost imperceptible seidr drew far more from her reserves than huge displays of power. Hand wrapped around the twig-like trunk she whispered growth into the tree, careful to keep her seidr far from the roots. As the trunk thickened under her hand the trees roots grew naturally, rushing to match the trunk. She felt the moment the root touched the pocket of Midgard seidr. With a sharp yank she pulled all her seidr from the tree. It was a risk. The trees needed seidr to survive and too long without it would kill the trees. 

Nothing happened. Her heart thumped loudly in her breast. She drew in a breath. The wind whispered in the quiet air. And then she felt it, the soft spread of Midgardian seidr, slow at first then flooding the roots of the two trees. She leaned back on her heels and sighed. Relief filled her as the trees continued to draw in seidr, filling up completely in a way her limited supply could have never provided.

She moved to stand when something caught her eye. Leaning close, until she could see clearly, she blinked at the leaves of the trees. Leaning back she laughed. The leaves, previously a golden yellow now had vivid red leaching along their veins. "I think Stark lied." She told Fenris. "All Midgardian fruit is red." And with another laugh she gained her feet. 

Without the trees draining both on her worry and her seidr supply she felt strangely light as she dusted off and entered the cabin. She left the door open for whenever Fenris finally finished stripping clean his kill. She could hear him cracking the bones with his teeth to get at the marrow within. 

Fenris no longer fit in the cabin without modifying his size. He found it amusing but it also was not his seidr making the change. She had not yet gifted him with the seidr. Now that the trees no longer pulled on her supplies it would be easier to draw enough to gift him.

She sat on the bed. Pulling her hair over her shoulder she began to brush through it with her fingers and work out the occasional tangles. Perhaps she would braid it. That would give the Asgardians something new to hate her for. After all, she had not had it braided since well before Thor's coronation. 

Fenris rumbled from the door and she modified his size without a glance. As she brushed the hair away from her eyes with fingers she shuddered at the memory of Bruce's hands on her face. She trusted Bruce with his calm, steady demeanor. She even trusted Hulk in his own way. But feeling his hands touching the scars, the still healing wounds had made her feel ill. 

Stark reaching out to comfort her had been a not unwelcome surprise. His hand, far more rough and calloused than the ones that had been on her face, had been surprisingly calming. At first she had reached over with the intent to wrench the offending touch away from her skin but something had stopped her.

She snorted at herself.  _ Something _ . She knew clearly why she had not pushed him away. Years stretched between Stark's hand and the last time someone had shown her any kindness. Thanos had been kind, playing on her weakness after the torture finally broke what spirit she had. It had been in once such moment of weakness, as she knelt at his feet, that Thanos had torn open her mind and drove deep his will. Then he had passed her the staff. And then she was falling. Falling for minutes, for days, for years. Lifetimes seemed to pass and then she was knelt, not at Thanos' feet but on Midgard. 

She pulled herself from the memory. Pushing against the voice that still whispered deep in her mind. Her stomach knotted painfully. She resumed brushing out her hair. She should not have held his hand to her. Still, it was not as if she had restrained him. Stark was more than capable of breaking the feather light hold she had used. And she had not asked for the gentle rub of this thumb. No Stark had chosen to give her some modicum of comfort as Bruce examined her. And she had chosen to accept it. Now all that was left to do was wait to see that payment Stark would demand in return and hope that when he asked, she would be able to afford the bill.

#  Day 81

##  Tony

(June 1)

"Damn it!" He shouted, sending the mostly empty bottle of Scotch hurtling at the wall of the plane. With a sharp pop the bottle burst. Shards of glass and frothy flecks of liquid showered the wall and floor. He grabbed another bottle, this one full, from the plane's bar. With trembling fingers he tried without success to prize open the second bottle. His heart hammered in his chest. He couldn't seem to pull in enough air in spite of the fact he was _ certain _ he was breathing. He flung the second bottle with another curse. It too exploded, sending a second shower of glass and alcohol cascading down the plane wall.

He curled on himself and pressed into the corner between the cabin and cockpit. His whole body shook. The vote had passed. As soon as they 'located' Steve and Bucky and got a few signatures they would be on a flight to the compound. Maybe forty eight hours if Mr. High and mighty had opinions about the deal. A low whine was issuing from his lips. He closed his jaw but the sound seemed to fill his mouth until it slipped out anyway. He needed a drink. 

Frantically he lurched up, grabbing another bottle from the bar. His shaking hands scrabbled at the cap, a simple twist top. He was fucking useless. A child could open the fucking bottle but he couldn't. Maybe if he just tried harder everything would be okay. He wouldn't have to be freaking out like a fucking pussy now if he'd just been better before. A sob bubbled through his chest. 

"Sir, we are landing now." Jarvis sounded concerned. Jarvis  _ was _ concerned. He'd muted him. That was the only reason his destruction hadn't been met with comments. He dropped the bottle which thudded heavily to the floor but otherwise remained intact. As soon as they touched down he smashed the button to open the door. Jarvis refused to open it till they stopped moving. 

On legs that refused to cooperate he stumbled down the steps and into the house. He made it to the common area in record time and yanked a fresh bottle down. This one he'd opened before. He could get it. Still his hands seemed to have all the gripping power of wet newspaper. His breath was whistling through his snuffed nose. He just wanted a fucking drink. Why did the universe fucking hate him? _Because you are a worthless excuse for a human._ _Everyone you ever care about will leave you. If they haven't yet it's only because they hate you but haven't said it yet._

He flung that bottle too sending a shower of glass across the bar and floor. He crossed the common room. Wrenching away his tie and suit jacket he threw them on the floor once he got into the bedroom. He ripped open his shirt, the buttons popping off their thread and flying in every direction. He dropped heavily to his knees next to the bed and pressing a small button on the headboard under the mattress. A compartment hidden in the bed frame opened.

As he pulled out the small wooden box, a familiarity spread over his shredded nerves. Inside a small bottle of white powder, strip of elastic, spoon, lighter, alcohol swabs, cotton, ascorbic acid, syringes, and capped needles were all carefully stored. His hands, steadying now at the promise of euphoria reached to begin unpacking when his phone rang. 

He hesitated only a moment before setting the box aside to check his phone.  _ Steve Rogers.  _ His heart slammed in his chest. In an instant he was on his feet, stumbling away from the phone. Any peace he'd felt in the moments before seemed to make the panic infinitely stronger. The phone fell silent. Carefully he began to step forward.

"Sir, there is a call from Mr. Rogers. Should I patch him through?" Jarvis' voice made him jump. Steve was calling the main line now. The one connected to the compound. He had to leave. He couldn't stay. He ran, stumbling from the compound. Once outside he crouched in the grass, tears threatening again to fall. He didn't want them here. He didn't want to see them. Couldn't...

Where was Bruce? Bruce could help. Bruce had helped before. He stood, moving towards Loki's cabin. Bruce spent most of his time there. If not it wasn't a difficult walk to Asgard. His shaking hands braced heavily on trees as he stumbled through the underbrush. The relatively well worn path to the cabin seemed like a minefield to his uncoordinated steps. Twice he fell, landing on rocks and branches. He stood again each time. Bruce knew what to do. Bruce had helped before. Find Bruce.

He tripped out of the trees, catching himself before he headbutted the stone fence. Loki had been sitting on the porch a book on his lap but the sudden intrusion made him jump. Bruce. Where was Bruce? He tried to ask past a tongue that felt as if it had turned to lead.

"Stark?" Loki was moving towards him. "What has happened?"

"Bruce?" He managed to force out as he curled in on himself. The shaking was getting worse. He folded around the reactor, arms curling over his chest, knees tucking up. 

"Stark. Come." Hands wrapped lightly around his arm, pulling lightly. Loki was pulling him up. His mind unhelpfully supplied, not the image of Loki in Stark tower hurling him out the window but instead, the memory of comforting Loki as Bruce examined her. He shouldn't have come here. 

"Bruce?" He repeated shakily.

"Come." Loki said more firmly. He let himself be pulled to his feet but kept both hands tight over the reactor. He couldn't let them see, couldn't let it get shattered again. Loki guided him towards the house. "Fen. Go find Bruce. Bring him here." Loki called to the house. A massive blur of white streaked into the forest. He watched it go. He hadn't actually  _ done _ any of the coke, he was sure but that was the only explanation for the fucking massive size of the wolf. "Sit." Loki whispered, guiding him to the porch. "Breathe Stark." A cool hand rested on his back.

He  _ was _ breathing. He tried to tell Loki as much but all he managed was a low whining noise. He lifted a shaking hand and flipped Loki off instead.

Loki scoffed lightly. Reaching out Loki's steady fingers wrapped around his shaking ones. Loki leaned close, "I can help but you have to agree to let me."

He turned to look, struggling to focus on Loki's face. The intense green eyes held his.  _ No _ ! His mind screamed. This was  _ Loki _ ! He needed Bruce not Loki. But Loki could help, make it stop. He nodded.

"Breathe " Loki prompted again. A wave of calm rolled over him. It felt somehow cool. Maybe his core body temperature was being affected. But it wasn't unpleasant. More like crawling under a cool blanket of silk. Had he been hot and just not noticed? The first rush of air as he took a long deep breath made his head spin. He was aware his chest hurt only in the moments after the pain stopped. His heart stopped slamming into the reactor wall. He watched where Loki's hand still held his, watched as the shaking slowed then stopped.

"Breathe." Loki said soothingly and he did without argument. His face and hands and legs all felt like pins and needles. He must have been hyperventilating. He felt exhausted. He forced his eyes to remain open, staring down the path and into the forest. He was confident if he closed them even for a moment he would simply fall asleep sitting there on Loki's porch. Loki's hand rubbed his back slowly. 

He turned his eyes to Loki's hand which still held his. Every few moments a soft tremor would roll through his scarred fingers. Did the panic still roil just masked now by Loki's magic? Loki's skin looked so smooth. He couldn't help but wonder what other scars Loki's magic hid. Even in this form Loki's fingers were long and thin. 

"Tony?!" He looked up. Bruce slipped through the trees. Next to him the wolf, which had been only a puppy a few weeks ago, stood as tall as Bruce's shoulder. What was more concerning was the beast was all legs, like a normal dog in it's 'teen' years. "Tony what happened?" Bruce asked.

"The council voted." His voice sounded thin and tight but at least he could speak. 

"What? They approved? They were so divided last time." He shrugged heavily. "So they are coming? How long?"

"24 to 48 hours." He said.

"Who is coming? What has happened?" Loki sounded concerned.

He didn't even try to answer, waiting for Bruce to field the question. "Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes."

He felt the tremor run over him at the name. How was he going to do this? Have them there?

"But… Steve Rogers. That is Captain America. I do not understand. What has happened?"

"There was…an issue." Bruce said lamely.

He turned to Loki. "That brain thing. Can you do that without me seeing what you see?"

"...Yes?" Loki answered hesitantly.

"Do it."

"Tony!" Bruce protested at the same time Loki said, "That seems like a poor idea."

"Do it!" He demanded.

Loki looked to Bruce who shrugged. Carefully Loki shifted so the hand which had still been resting on his back now rested on his forehead. He closed his eyes and waited.

A moment later he was in darkness. The silence pressed in on his ears. It was too much. Too overwhelming. As if in answer to his thoughts he heard the soft thump of his heart, the beat even and slow. A moment later he heard the wind in the trees, felt it brush over his skin.

So much better than B.A.R.F. No headaches. No pain. He could sleep like this. It felt like resting in the sun on a warm summer day. How long had it been since he'd just lay in the sun? Slept in the grass as the breeze cooled his skin. Decades at least. Not since childhood. It felt impossibly far away. 

"Anthony." A voice whispered into the quiet. He knew what it meant.

No. No he didn't want to come back. He didn't want to return to the insanity that was his life. Where everything pressed in around him threatening to choke him. Couldn't he just float there a little longer?

"Rest." The voice answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 81 (cont)

##  Loki

(June 1)

He pulled away from Stark's mind in time to catch the man as he fell asleep. Carefully he eased him back into the stone porch. Stark did not stir at the change in position. "Is he okay?" Bruce asked softly.

"Exhausted. I tried to call him back but he wished to rest."

Bruce cast a sad look at Stark. "He's never slept enough. Now with Pepper gone he sleeps even less. So you saw then? What happened?"

"Yes." Perhaps both more and less than Stark had intended. Given the free access he had focused far more on Stark's thoughts and emotions surrounding the betrayal and attack of his former friends than on the event itself. Even now Stark was filled with a potent mix of terror and guilt. He kept a hand on Stark's arm holding him in the dreamless sleep he had so desperately requested. 

"I wish he would've made a case for them to go anywhere else." Bruce said sadly.

"Why are they required to return here?" He had seen that information but disregarded it. It was information that was easy to obtain in other ways.

Bruce sighed heavily. "The council, the same one Thor registered with, they feel like Steve is a risk. Well. No. He  _ is _ a risk. So they want Tony to look after him."

"So he volunteered to mind the children." He finished. "It seems unjustly cruel to send them to Stark after everything they did."

Bruce shook his head. "Tony won't tell the council what they did."

He looked over at Stark's lax face with surprise. "He has not told them?"

"No. The council wouldn't have approved if he told them."

That was interesting. His eyes searched Stark's face, as if the key to fitting this new piece of the puzzle might show somewhere in the shape of the man's features. "So he lies to end the exile of those who have harmed him, knowing full well that by doing so he welcomes them into his home?"

Bruce sighed again. "That's Tony for you. How bad was he? When he got here?"

He turned to look back at Bruce but Bruce's eyes were on Stark. Pulling himself with effort from his musing he answered. "Shaking. Unable to breathe. Pounding heart. Stumbling."

Bruce nodded. "Was his shirt like that when he got here?"

He blinked. He had not even considered Bruce might blame him for Stark's strange state of dress. "Yes."

Bruce leaned forward carefully pulling at Stark's shirt. When he had been awake the other man had kept the open shirt carefully closed around his chest but Bruce pushed it open revealing the glowing device in Stark's chest. 'The reactor' was what the memory had called it. Based on what he had seen, damage to it could harm or even kill Stark. The metal was sunk into his chest, the skin around it bonded to the metal. It made him curious He wanted to touch it, feel the metal as it contacted the skin. Under Bruce's watchful eye he remained still. 

Bruce however seemed unconcerned with anything he thought or felt as he pulled Stark's shirt down enough to view Stark's inner elbow. Satisfied Bruce moved to the other arm. "Can I help?" He asked, uncertain what Bruce sought.

"No." Bruce leaned back, sounding relieved. "No. He's clean." At his apparent look of confusion Bruce continued. "Last time it was this bad nothing I could do helped him calm down. There is... there's a drug. It's illegal because of its addictive qualities but Tony uses it when he can't calm down."

"If it is helpful, why would it be illegal?"

"It has a lot of bad side effects. Plus the addiction, the need for more, can and often does become all encompassing. Tony insists he only uses it sometimes. He was addicted when he was younger but I just worry about him."

He nodded. "So you were checking for…"

"Tony injects it. There would've been needle marks on his arm if he had used it."

"He was not calm when he arrived. I offered help and he agreed."

"Thank you. I'm worried he will need help again the next few days. I can't believe the council voted to approve." Bruce sat back and sighed.

He had seen that too. Stark sitting in a large room with dozens of others, all formally dressed. The call to vote. Stark had risen his hand when they asked who was in favor, a well trained pet performing a long rehearsed trick for its master. Come, pretend to be in favor, leave. Stark had watched a few hands rise with his, normal and unconcerning. Then a few more. And a few more. Stark's stomach had fallen, his heart pounded as the last few hands rose. Years of standing before such crowds was the only thing that kept his face in check as Stark had shaken hands with the other council members before retreating to his plane to escape.

"He was surprised as well." He said. Bruce nodded. "Does Peter know?"

"About the vote? I'm sure word has already gotten out. About the attack, I know Tony was going to tell him something."

He nodded. "Someone should tell him." He liked Peter. He did not want to risk Stark not keeping him informed.

"Yeah. I'll make sure. How long do you think he will sleep for?"

"I can withhold the dreamless sleep for hours. Contact is the only requirement."

"I am going to go make sure Steve and Bucky have rooms and talk to Peter. I'll leave the back door open. Send Fenris if he wakes up and is upset again. And thank you for helping him."

"Of course."

Bruce stood and brushing of his clothes he turned to the compound. Once Bruce was well outside the circle of trees he scooted closer, until his hip bumped against Starks. Confident the spell was holding he grabbed the book he had been reading fully aware he had no intentions of actually reading it.

Stark shifted in his sleep, mumbling wordlessly. He looked over at the man. His friends had betrayed him, nearly killed him. Stark had been sure in that moment they had killed him. He had been too shocked and weak to even call for help. His suit had somehow summoned the Black Widow Natasha to him. She had managed to half carry half drag him into the plane to get him home. He'd watched with curiosity as she struggled to keep Stark's heart beating on the long trip home. 

How could anyone, after such a violent betrayal welcome his would be murderers into his home? 

_ He is obviously not in his right mind _ Huginn answered. 

_ It is too drawn out to be insanity.  _ Muninn argued.

He ignored the two. If this was how Stark coped with the simple idea of their arrival how then did he plan to deal with seeing them on what would likely be a regular basis? The compound seemed large but surely not large enough to completely avoid ever having contact. Perhaps the drug Bruce had spoken of. Though the way Bruce had spoken of side effects that seemed less than ideal as well.

He turned, eyes tracking over the Stark. His shirt still lay open after Bruce's quick examination. The reactor glowed softly. That would have been what his staff had hit, explaining why he had been unable to control Stark's mind. All the best perhaps. Around the reactor a thick cord of scarring bound the metal to the skin. Scars dark enough even his weak eyes could see radiated out around the reactor. 

Carefully he reached out, fingers ghosting over the metal. It was warm, heated by the surrounding skin and the filtered rays of sun. He could feel the hum of power just beneath his fingers, just on the other side of the glass. He tapped it lightly with his fingernail. How could something like this keep Stark alive?

It had been clear from the memory Rogers had attacked the reactor only as a means to escape. If they had perhaps been somewhere more closely located, such as the compound, such an injury would have been less distressing. The fact however that Rogers left Stark there in the freezing cold worlds away from anyone who could help spoke a different story. It pointed to Rogers caring far more deeply for this Barnes person than for Stark in spite of their time fighting together.

He would need to talk to Stark or Bruce at some point. Understand how Rogers and Barnes knew one another. Once they arrived however he would have to avoid the compound. Even if Bruce and Stark were accepting of his new living arrangements he had serious doubts that Rogers would be. He may not be happiest on Midgard but he had made it home all the same. He should keep enough stores of seidr to travel off realm if it seemed like Fury or Shield grew near. He knew only one thing. He would not be captured again. Better to die floating in the abyss of Yggdrasil's branches than to be captured.

He was rubbing his wrists he noticed suddenly. Stilling the movement he collected himself once more. It would do no good for Stark to waken and him fretting over memories long past. 

Next to him, as if responding to the thought, Stark stirred. He quickly wove a spell of healing and washed it over Stark's muscles, sore from sleeping on the hard stone. Without getting closer he would not be able to see the exact moment Stark opened his eyes. He turned back to the book that lay open and unread on his lap. 

He made it through less than two lines before Stark jolted up. The movement, combined with their proximity, caused Stark's shoulder to collide with his painfully. "W...why?" Tony mumbled, obviously still struggling to wake up. "I…" Stark's hands quickly wrapped the open shirt around his chest.

"You came here after the vote." He said as calmly as possible. "You were in a state of panic. I helped you. Bruce came and you insisted I see the memory of what had happened. You requested to sleep."

"I requested? I've been asleep? How…how long? What day is it?" Stark's panicked eyes looked between him and the compound as if perhaps he slept away any time he had before the arrival of Rogers and Barnes.

"Only a few hours. I kept your sleep dreamless so you could rest fully."

"Why are you helping me?" Stark demanded. 

He blinked. Of all the ways he had considered this conversation going, that was not one of them. "Would you rather I not help you?"

"What? No! No. But there has to be a reason."

Ahh. This line of questioning was one he was well familiar with. "Why indeed would the monster choose to help anyone?"

Stark blinked at him. "Are you always this obstinate?"

"Of course." He smiled. "Who is Barnes?"

"What? Bucky? He's Steve's friend." Tony rubbed at his eyes. "They have known each other since childhood."

"That is not possible. Steve is a man out of time. His childhood friends would have long passed."

Tony shook his head. "Bucky went through the same kind of procedure Steve did. Just on the wrong side. The enemies captured him a long time ago and did some kind of brainwashing. I don't have all the details. I guess the place they are staying now fixed his brain or something. I don't know. Why?"

"Barton did not speak of him."

"Barton don't  _ know _ about him." Stark sounded exasperated.

He changed strategies. Softening his tone he asked, "What will you do?"

Stark groaned softly. "What can I do? They're coming to the compound. Nothing I can do will stop that."

"But you championed for them to come to the compound. Surely you had some plan?"

"I...I thought I had more time." Stark said softly.

"What do you fear in their return?"

"I'm not afraid." Stark snapped. 

"Clearly." He waited, one eyebrow raised. 

Stark sighed. "I fucked everything up. I should have listen to Steve."

"You made a logical decision based on the available information."

"But he  _ told _ me they Bucky innocent."

He barely held back a smile. This, the back and forth, he loved. In Asgard disagreements were most often solved by fists rather than words it was rare he got to enjoy a debate with someone. "As soon as new information became available you modified your decision. Many would have simply muddled forward unable or unwilling to change."

"Everyone who was pulled into it either got tossed in jail or injured."

"They all knew the risks at the time. It was their choice to participate."

"And everything was fine until I attacked them…after the video."

"You had just been forced to watch him kill your Mother."

"I didn't just attack Bucky."

"Rogers knew and did not tell you because he felt it too difficult news to break."

Anthony fell silent a moment. He waited, hoping he had not ruined the game by being too blunt. Instead after a moment, in a strangely distant voice he said, "they tried to kill me." He had the feeling that it might be the first time the man had admitted it aloud. He thought a moment before answering.

"Yes. I believe he did."

"Who does that? Seriously? Who tries to kill one friend to protect another?"

"On Midgard it is not unheard of for a man to love another man. Perhaps it is more than friendship that Rogers fought for."

Stark seemed too surprised to respond. Maybe such relationships no longer occurred. Had things changed so much since--

"You think they may be gay?" Stark said softly.

Jumping back to his original train of thought he nodded. "It seems to fit. Such a violent and aggressive protection seems a bit out of place for a simple friendship, even one spanning so many years."

Stark fell silent once more, this time apparently deep in thought. He waited. "What if I mess things up again?" The words were spoken not as someone who wished for debate. Instead Stark's voice was thin and quiet, almost fearful.

"If not you someone else. A group cannot live together any length of time without issue. Perhaps there will be fighting, arguing, but in the end there are only two options. You can continue to live with them or not. However, if it does come to blows at least you will not be alone a second time."

Anthony snorted. "Somehow I doubt that. Bruce avoids conflict to avoid turning green. And he may not even agree with me. Peter is not getting in the middle of anything like that no matter how much he wants to. Seems pretty alone to me. Not like you're gonna jump up and take a punch on my account."

He waited a moment to be sure the man was done before answering. "Are you so sure of that?"

Stark spun to look at him in surprise. "What? You're  _ actually _ volunteering to stand in my corner?"

"In the very limited time I spent with Rogers, along with the information from Barton, I feel that I will likely never see eye to eye with him. You and I are not so dissimilar in our ways of thought. Perhaps if the situation arose we could fight together instead of each other."

He waited, fully expecting Stark to scoff or dismiss the idea but Stark had again fallen silent. Finally Stark sighed. "You know that Lokes? Maybe you're right." Stark rose to his feet. "Thanks again for the help." And with that he crossed down the path, into the trees, and out of sight.

##  Tony

As soon as he was certain he was out of Loki's eyeshot he slowed his speed down until he barely moved forward. He knew he needed to get back to the compound, that there was work to be done ahead of tomorrow but at the same time he couldn't really justify rushing. He kept waiting for his head or back or chest to hurt but Loki had eased every ache and pain he had. Just like when he'd worked from his would be hangover before he felt better than he had in any recent memory.

He glanced back over his shoulder, checking for Loki to be following. The path was empty. He could still remember the panic attack or anxiety attack or whatever the fuck it had been but it felt distant. Far away almost like it had happened to someone else. He pushed the idea back. If he focused on it he would definitely get to experience it again very first hand.

He was a bit surprised Bruce had just left him unconscious with Loki. Not that anything bad had happened. He reminded himself he was supposed to be trusting Loki. And what was that comment? Fight together instead of against each other? Since when did Loki see anything from anyone's side other than his own? Still, as much so he would never admit it out loud the idea of someone in his corner was oddly comforting. Even if that someone was Loki. He sighed and pushed the thoughts away only to be replaced with another quiet revelation from Loki. 

What if Steve and Bucky were gay? It made a lot of sense. Slotted things together. He'd like to think Steve would have  _ told _ him. But the only woman Steve ever really talked about was Aunt Peggy. And even those stories seemed less from a romantic point of view and more from a respect and admiration standpoint. He'd never questioned it. Anyone who spoke about Aunt Peggy did so with a massive helping out admiration so it just fit. If that was the case, if he'd listened more, maybe Cap would have told him. Then again growing up gay would have been illegal in Steves’s time. Maybe he wouldn't have.

He stepped through the trees, eyes on the compound. Fuck he didn't want to do this. Maybe he could turn back, just disappeared into the trees, go low tech, never have to see anyone or anything again. He forced his lead feet to move up towards the compound. Get the room ready, find Peter and talk to him, then fortify the shop and bedroom. 

He slipped into the common area. Bruce sat on the couch, files spread out. He nodded a greeting at the shut the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Bruce stood. He could feel Bruce's eyes switch from friend to doctor at they roved over him, taking in his still open shirt, pants ripped at the knee from there he'd fallen.

"Feel fine. Great." He was only somewhat surprised to hear his voice sounding annoyed, as if the miraculous lack of pain offended him. It didn't. He didn't think. Maybe? No. No. He was still just freaking out.

"Good. While you were out I got rooms ready for tomorrow. I used to two the furthest from the shop.

"Perfect." He all but snapped. He hadn't wanted to have to  _ do _ it but he didn't like that the chore had been taken from him.

"Tony? Is everything okay?"

"Just fucking peachy!" He stalked down the hall. He considered going to the shop but he didn't have anything that would sufficiently hold his attention. He should find Peter, tell him. He sped down the stairs, trying to ignore that his knee didn't hurt as he went. Fucking Loki. As if he had been planning it the whole time he swung into the first door at the bottom of the stairs. The gym was massive and well equipped for anything a group of superhumans might need. 

Ignoring the weight lifting equipment, he crossed to a treadmill, rapidly tapped in his code and cued the machine to skip the warm-up. It immediately sped up to his normal running speed. He dropped onto the moving belt and picked up the gate. When was the last time he'd been down here? Months ago. Last time the insomnia got so bad he needed something, anything that might tire him out. His heart jumped to catch up with the sudden activity change. His shoulder and leg didn't even hurt. He felt twenty again. Fucking Loki.

After a solid five miles his muscles began to ache loudly. He was drenched in a layer of sweat and whatever weird feelings he'd had earlier had melted away. He stepped off the treadmill, which merrily displayed the stats of his workout. He turned without looking to the showers.

The warm water soothed away the aches as he washed his hair. It was stupid to be upset about  _ not _ hurting. If anything he should be ecstatic that the pain was gone. More than 10 years of constant "old person" aches and pains only to be increased by 1,000 after his torture at the hands of the 10 rings. His left arm had been intermittently numb for the last 7 years after taking the anti-air hit from the tank in Gulmira. But somehow the idea that Loki, without any real thought, could simply wipe clean the pain? It wasn't fair.

He snorted, the sound echoing off the tiled walls. Listen to his rich spoiled white ass talking about fair. He turned off the water and grabbed his towel. Thankfully the lockers were stocked with clean clothes so he didn't have to run upstairs in nothing but a towel. While he didn't care if Bruce saw, probably best not to potentially permanently mentally scar a minor.

Stepping into the hall once more he stopped outside the game room. The small red 'VR' light was lit. "J can you tell him I'm coming in and then start power down?"

"Certainly sir."

The VR was a new concept he'd been working on for training. Using a combination of nanites and drones wrapped up in fake skin it gave the user the ability to practice fighting on virtually undamageable opponents. Combined with the integrated heads up display which projected both the world around and the makeshift baddies, transforming them from macabre skeletal frames into actual enemies. The room had been modified too. Moving panels and shifting walls meant the room could change to create a virtually unlimited landscape in which to fight in or rescue civilians. 

The light next to the handle clicked off and he stepped in. The room, a massive add-on, looked more like an airplane hanger when not in use. Peter stood about halfway into the room. His mask was on to allow Karen to sync into the room but otherwise he wore regular clothes. He was drenched in sweat. A soft wip and Peter swung across the space to drop in front of him. 

Peter pulled off the mask giving him a pleased smile. "Hey, Mr. Stark." He panted. 

"Hey kid, how long have you been in here?"

"Oh. I don't know. I-"

"Mr. Parker has been training for four hours and fifty three minutes."

"Come on kid. Showers."

"But Mr. Stark I'm almost done with this simulation!" 

"It will be here later. J save progress. We need to talk."

Peter looked ready to argue but at the last four words he tensed. "Is everything okay? Should I get my suit?" He asked nervously.

He looked freaked out. "Go shower. Nothing life ending is happening. Okay?"

"Yeah… Okay." Peter slipped out of the room to head across to the gym showers.

"Which simulation was he working on J?"

"The attack on New York sir." 

He stilled. He'd forgotten that simulation was even in the system. He'd had Jarvis create it based on the shared footage of that day just to see if the AI could make a room without any external programming. Of course he'd managed it flawlessly. He considered deleting it. He'd promised Peter that he could return to it. With a sigh he turned back to the hallway.

Less than 5 minutes later a sopping wet shirtless Peter emerged from the gym. It looked as if he hadn't even made an attempt to get dry. "Okay. What's going on?"

He almost made the kid turn around and go dry off but the look of nervous apprehension stopped him. "It's nothing bad." He promised again. "The council had another vote. Steve and Bucky will be here in the next day or two."

"Really? I thought they weren't going to come back any time soon?" Peter asked, pulling on a shirt as he spoke.

"Yeah. Trust me. I didn't either. So since they are going to be living here, it's up to you if you want to reveal that you're Spiderman or not. Just let me know ahead of time so I don't call you the wrong name."

"Do… Do you think it would be bad if they knew?" Peter asked hesitantly. 

"Bad how? Do I think they will keep the secret? Yes. Do I think it would be  _ hilarious _ for Cap to find out he got taken out by a high school kid. Definitely. But it's your secret kid. I'll keep it if you ask me to or tell them if you want me to."

Peter nodded. "I'm going to think about it."

"Good. Come eat."

"But Mr. Stark-"

"Nope. VR and gym are closed till you get some food. Come on."

With a huff, Peter followed him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Discord friends for suggesting the Peter scene! It is just so perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 82

##  Tony

(June 2)

He wasn't sure exactly when Bruce had organized it but as he stepped into the main room the next morning both Bruce and Thor stood dressed and ready to go. He felt a stab of jealousy at how much more comfortable Thor's suit probably was. Maybe he should talk to Loki, see if he could get fixed up with a more comfortable suit. 

Ascending the plane stairs he felt dizzy. He had managed all of about twenty minutes of sleep the night before and his head throbbed with each beat of his anxious heart. He didn't want to do this. He'd very seriously considered finishing unpacking the wooden box and shooting up just for a bit of happiness. It wouldn't take much anymore, it had been so long. But if the thousands of press likely to be there caught any hint he'd done anything even remotely like cocaine they'd have a fucking field day. So in the end he'd stored the box and spent the night reworking all the security on the wing where Steve and Bucky stayed. Now the wing could be shut down at a moment's notice, locking it's soon to be two occupants inside.

He was relieved when Jarvis took over flying. He laid back hoping to get some semblance of rest but every time he closed his eyes he saw Steve's face as he drove the shield down and into the reactor. By the time the wheels touched down on the tarmac he'd succeeded only in feeling more sick and more tired.

He let Bruce and Thor go down the steps first. For one frantic moment he almost retracted the stairs and took off without them but in the end it wouldn't be hard for them to make it back to the compound. Plus he wasn't going to saddle Pepper with the insane press that idea would bring.

He followed them down and onto the open air strip which would serve as the press release. Already hundreds of cameras flashed. Reporters and spectators alike called their names as they passed, hoping one of them might turn and offer a better angle. A lifetime under the presses microscope kept him from even really hearing his own name as they walked. Several of the council members were there. He was aware of them talking to and around him but their voices sounded distant, as if they spoke underwater. Bruce stayed at his shoulder, answering on his behalf. He owed Bruce big time.

His chest hurt. His left arm had been stubbornly numb since 5 that morning. As the head of the council spoke he felt his blood turning to ice. He tried to listen and follow the speech at first but eventually he just focused on breathing and smiling so the press didn't get a field day. He could imagine the speculation. ‘Tony Stark looked ready to pass out yesterday during pardoning ceremony. Drugs? Illness? Alcohol???'

"Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes!" 

The crowd erupted. From around the corner Steve stepped out, arm up in a parade wave. His time in exile seemed to have left no lasting changes in him. His face was freshly shaved without even a shadow of stubble, blonde hairstyle unchanged. His heart hammered in his chest as his mind played the attack on repeated. He forced his eyes off Steve and onto the man following.

Behind him Bucky followed looking  _ immensely _ uncomfortable. His long brown hair was knotted into a bun at the back of his head. A shadow of stubble covered his jaw. The arm he'd blown off, he noticed immediately, was replaced with a sleek black one. Shuri's work he was certain. Bucky lifted the flesh arm and waved uncomfortably at the crowd. He was happy for the color change on the arm. Even more pleased that the one that had killed his mother had been beyond repair.

He watched as the council member read the pardon aloud. The whoops and whistles from the crowd continued at intervals over the speech. When Steve signed another roar went up from the spectators. It wasn't a pardon. It was a coming home party. The celebration of two beloved soldiers stuck too long behind enemy lines. If they knew what happened, would the crowd react any differently? Maybe. Probably not. After all Steve was America's golden child. Howard Stark's greatest achievement. 

Steve stepped aside and the speech repeated this time for Bucky. When he signed another, though admittedly less exuberant round of cheering started. It was over. Done. Now all he could do was live with the fallout. Thor was called up to the mock stage. He shook hands first with Steve then with Bucky, each time pausing for the pictures. Bruce was next. He took a slow breath. His heart felt determined to try and break the reactor wall as it slammed in his chest. Each beat that connected with the hard metal hurt but the pain at least kept him grounded.

As Bruce stepped back he moved without promoting. He was nothing if not well trained for these events. He moved to stand on his bright blue mark without looking down. His hand itched to tap the release code on the reactor and wrap him in the safety of his suit, now able to cover and protect the reactor, a special feature he'd added after the attack. 

Instead he extended his hand, slapped on his very best press smile and waited. Steve's hand felt like a vice. His stomach clenched painfully at the contact. He wasn't certain if Steve was squeezing on purpose or just unable to tell how hard he held. He didn't let his smile falter as they turned to the press. 

When Steve let go, stepped back, his hand throbbed painfully. Still he offered it to Bucky. He tried to push down the waves of fear and hatred. Bucky's hand, while still firm enough to be a 'good handshake', was feather light in comparison to Steve's. When they looked at each other he was almost certain he saw remorse in the dark brown eyes. They turned to the press and paused. 

And then it was over. The applause erupted again as he lead the four men back to the plane. The press begged for quotes or comments as they passed but he never broke stride. He made it to the plane first, climbed up and settled into the cockpit. He wished his heart would stop pounding. Maybe he could go see Loki after this. Maybe he could help again.

His hand, he noticed as he reached for the controls had a vaguely hand shaped bruise beginning to form. Steve had to have squeezed on purpose. Once the indicator on the control panel read that the stairs were locked for flying he took off without looking over his shoulder.

Once in the air he stared straight out the windows, watching the clouds roll by. "So, excited to get back to the compound?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. It took too long." Steve grumbled.

"Majority votes take time." Bruce sounded uncomfortable.

"It wouldn't have taken long at all if Tony had done his damn job instead of drawing and playing on his phone." Steve snapped.

So Steve had a mole that had been keeping him posted on the meetings. "Language!" He called without turning.

"Damn it Tony! You were supposed to help!" Steve shouted. He forced himself to focus on breathing. His bruised hand shook slightly as he reached for a dial.

"Stevie." Bucky's voice was surprisingly quiet, a soft pleading tone.

"No Buck. He was placed on the council to help get the pardons done. If he'd done his damn job I wouldn't have had to bribe half the fucking council."

So that's what happened. It made sense, having that many go from no to yes. He wondered what exactly Steve had used. He turned to face them. "I did help." He said simply. "I didn't speak a word about what happened in Siberia."

Steve sneered. "How self sacrificing to not talk about the time you attacked us."

"Ahh right because everyone deserves justice expect when it's your precious Bucky." Bucky, he noticed, flinched at the sound of his name. 

"You shot off his arm!"

"You almost killed me! You left me to die in the snow! If Friday had been damaged I wouldn't have been alive to sit on your fucking council! The  _ only _ reason you are here now is because it wasn't right for Scott and Clint to be kept away from their families because they chose to follow you! That is the  **only** reason!"

Steve was on his feet, shoulders squared. He tapped the code into the reactor. The nanites spread over his body, the heads up display ran through set up as the nanites closed protectively over the reactor. Before Steve could attack him, before they could yell anymore he hit a button on the console. The floor below him slid away and with one quick side step he was free falling. 

He let himself drop through the clouds. Once below them, he took off. Even after so many years there was something exhilarating about flying in the suit. He could feel the wind buffeting him, the power in his hands, his feet. He could fly far faster than the plane meaning he could get home, get changed, and get out before they even landed. Jarvis, he knew, would take care of getting the plane safely landed. 

"Sir," Jarvis spoke once he had leveled out and, "your heart rate is still dangerously elevated."

"Yeah I'm going to go see a God about that."

"Perhaps you should contact your doctor and get a prescription."

"Who taught you such ugly words J?" He asked.

He landed in the grass outside the compound. Stepping into the common area he tapped on the nanites covering of the reactor. 

He jogged down the hall, ignoring how dizzy extra speed made him. He threw off the suit and tie and slacks and yanked on a pair of jeans and t-shirt at random before turning to leave. 

##  Peter

He rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't ready to be awake yet. He'd been having an amazing dream. Something with MJ. The details were already fading. Why couldn't nightmares fade as fast as the good dreams? His stomach growled. He should get up. 

He'd been up till 3 working on beating a particularly challenging section of the Attack on New York sim. Still he'd proven if he'd been there that he could have actually made a difference in the tide of battle. Not that it mattered. He'd been seven during the invasion. It had been years before the spider, before his powers. Still when he'd called to tell Ned last night it had been nice to imagine actually being able to change things. That he could have stopped at least some of the destruction. 

He sat up, pushing his hair from his face. He missed May cooking every morning. She wasn't the best. He could easily think of a dozen times he'd woken up to the smell of something burning but he missed it all the same. It got lonely in the compound. Most mornings he woke up and ate by himself sometimes way before Mr. Stark even woke up. He hoped May was doing okay. She texted him daily but leave it to May to hide anything bad going on. He knew she worried and regretted that she'd found out that he was Spider-Man. Sure it was nice not to lie anymore but still. 

"Jarvis? Is Mr. Stark up?"

"Mr. Stark is in route back to the compound with Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes."

"Oh shit that was this morning?" He stood, crossing to the shower. Time seemed much less concrete at the compound. That made sense though. No schedule. No set activities. Just wake up whenever, learn from whoever was around and if that was no one then work alone or train in the VR room or just chill and play games.

He stepped under the warm shower. He would  _ definitely _ hate going back to the tiny shower at May's where he could couldn't even fully stretch his arms. 

He should be looking forward to meeting Captain America. A few weeks ago he would have been. But after seeing the suit Mr. Stark had shown him, watching the fear in the older man's eyes as he spoke. 

After Mr. Stark had gone to bed he'd asked Jarvis if there were any recordings. Experience was subjective. This was Captain America. Surely somewhere Mr. Stark's account was flawed. He'd grown up reading through the vintage Captain America comic books. Which of course were highly embellished in their own right but there had to be  _ something. _

Jarvis had easily pulled up Mr. Stark's suit cam from the attack. He had watched the footage of Mr. Barnes, or the Winter Soldier, killing Mr. Stark's parents. In the end he'd had to look away it had reminded him far too much of Ben. If anything Mr. Stark had downplayed the sheer violence of it. Sure he'd definitely thrown the first punch and he'd nearly managed to kill Mr. Barnes a few times. He'd cringed as he watched Mr. Stark get pulled down several stories by his neck and groaned as Mr. Stark fell again moments later. Even with the shock absorption in the suit that had to be painful. 

Watching Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes both attacking Mr. Stark had almost been too much to watch. Mr. Stark's panicked gasps as the reactor powered down was all he could take. He'd stopped the clip, made Jarvis simply tell him the rest. 

His stomach rolled as he remembered the sound, so much like Uncle Ben. His eyes burned and he shook his head. He rubbed his arms, strangely cold under the hot water. 

He focused on the grounding techniques the therapist taught him. He'd gone to several after Ben. The first three had only made things worse. "I could have done more." He had told them. 

Almost in a collective he could hear their consoling answer. "Peter you are a young adult who chased down a man with a gun. You held him until the police got there. That is so much more than anyone expected of you. You did everything you could."

But he  _ hadn't _ . Why didn't they understand? How could he tell them that he could have killed the murder? With one punch could have snuffed out the light behind his eyes. But he was a coward. He couldn't handle it. Couldn't drop the final blow.

It wasn't until he'd gone to Vicky that someone finally understood. He hadn't had to say anything about his powers. She just seemed to know. Know he what he could have done. She had praised him for not sinking to the murder's level even though he had wanted to. He remembered crying in her office. Crying for the first time since Ben died as he admitted how much he'd wanted to kill him. He had never wanted to kill, couldn't ever kill but in those moments, Ben's dying gasps still vividly fresh in his mind.

He shook his head again, forcing clear the thoughts. It wasn't worth dwelling on now. He would still be at the compound on the anniversary of Ben's death. Maybe he could talk to Mr. Stark about it. Or Loki. Loki seemed like they would understand. 

He dried off and grabbed some clothes. He'd need to do laundry soon. "Jarvis are they back yet?" He asked stepping into the common area.

"Mr. Stark is in his room. The plane will arrive in a few more minutes."

"Did Mr. Stark take a separate plane?"

"There was an altercation on board. Mr. Stark chose to fly here in his suit."

"Altercation?" He asked. As if on cue Mr. Stark shot down the hallway and out the back door. He barely caught the panic in Mr. Stark's eyes as the man sprinted past.

The screen on the counter flickered. He paused a moment before moving over to watch. It felt like an invasion of privacy but it wasn't like everyone here didn't know Jarvis was always watching. Which was great for a teenager just overall. He moved to the monitor. 

It was split into three sections. One pointed at the back of the plane showing the three men. Mr. Rogers sat shoulders squared, arms folded. Dr. Banner's hands rested on his lap and Mr. Barnes leaned forward, both elbows on the armrests.

A second image was facing the back of the pilot seat and Mr. Stark and the third showed his face.

He watched as Mr. Rogers complained. Mr. Stark flinched slightly but managed to keep his response calm. Then Mr. Rogers was yelling. Mr. Stark visibly shook as he reached for the controls. At least Mr. Barnes seemed to want the yelling to stop. He watched as Mr. Rogers stood, clearly ready for a fight and watched as Mr. Stark took flight.

"Damn it!" Mr. Rogers shouted. He turned and punched the seat. With a groan the padded cushion gave way and the metal beneath twisted. 

"Steve. Knock it off. He helped. You know he did. If the council knew what really happened in Siberia t--"

"Doesn't matter. He attacked us!" Mr. Rogers shouted over Mr. Barnes.

"The plane is now landing." Jarvis said, the feed cutting out.

His blood boiled hot. How could Mr. Rogers treat him like that? He was supposed to be his friend! How could he do that to Mr. Stark?

He stalked around the kitchen. The side door opened and the three men piled in. Before he had a chance to think he vaulted over the kitchen island. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted. All three men spun to look at him. "How could you treat him like that? All he ever did was try to help you!"

"Wha- who are you?" Mr. Rogers asked as he stopped square in front of the taller man, blocking his path.

"Peter, maybe we should…" Bruce gently grabbed his shoulders but his veins felt white hot.

"You almost killed him! You left him alone in Siberia to die! He was your friend!"

"Look kid, I don't know what shit Tony has been feeding you b-"

" _ It isn't shit!  _ He showed me the footage!! I saw everything! You were too much of a coward to tell your friend the truth and then you got mad when everything blew up!"

"He tried to kill Bucky!!" Mr. Roger's was shouting now too.

"Because you lied to him! Because your were a shitty friend! And even after all of that! Even after you nearly  _ killed him _ he fought for you to come here! And then you don't even thank him! You just start a fucking fight!!"

"Peter!" Dr. Banner was pushing his shoulder harder now.

"Listen here kid-"

" _ I'm not a fucking kid _ !" In one fluid motion he sidestepped Bruce and swung. The punch caught the startled Mr. Rogers in the eye and sent him sprawling. "You are a self centered asshole! You don't deserve a friend like Mr. Stark!" He snapped before turning on his heel and disappearing down the hall, ignoring Dr. Banner calling after him.

##  Tony

He tried to jog across the lawn but almost fell twice as his vision spun. His pounding heart wasn't getting enough blood to his brain to run well. Once he was past the tree line he slowed. He was hidden now, safe. He moved down the trail. 

Loki sat on his front porch. He was reclined back against the huge white wolf. A book lay propped open on his bent knee. "Stark? How have you already arrived? I did not hear your ship." Loki did not look up from the page but he could still hear the note of surprise. 

He didn't try to answer, not immediately. His breath came in sharp pants as his lungs tried to keep up with his throbbing heart. Loki looked up, the green eyes sharp. "Again?" He asked, the word sounding surprisingly soothing. "Come sit. You will weaken you heart if this continues."

He crossed to the porch, tripping over his feet and sat. The coolness of Loki's fingers felt soft and familiar as they spread over his back. He tried to slow his breath but it only resulted in a coughing fit. Loki shushed him gently. "Just breathe."

He felt the silk of the magic wash over him. Relief spread through him as his heart slowed, his breathing evened. He let his head drop forward as the nausea eased. He sat like that, breathing quietly for several minutes. "Thanks." He finally managed. Looking up he held up his hand and watched. It no longer trembled.

Loki's hand caught his. He jumped at the contact but Loki didn't let go. He was turning the bruised hand over, fingertips gently tracking the lines of the still visible handprint. "I was under the impression this was a peaceful meeting." Loki said softly. "Thor stated their would be no fighting."

"No fighting." He agreed. "Steve was just being an ass to prove a point."

"What did he wish to prove?" Loki asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but Loki's fingers gently twined with his, Loki's other hand moving to rest on the back of his hand. A soft green light flickered and a moment later the soft ache in his hand was gone. Loki's fingers slipped away. Somewhere deep in his mind he regretted the loss of contact. Loki had asked something hadn't he? Fuck. Steve. Right.

"He was mad. He wanted me to convince the council to approve their pardon sooner I guess. That's why I left the plane. He was yelling. I just. Fuck. I don't know how this is going to work. Maybe if I modify security? Only let certain people into the lab." He scrubbed his face. 

"Do they have to remain under your eye. Could they not go somewhere else?"

"How would I explain that? And even if they could, where?"

"Anywhere." Loki said, scratching the massive head of the wolf absently. "It seems clear at this point there is no way to save the team. Perhaps it would be best to cut loses now before things grow worse."

He shook his head. Loki didn't understand. "The council has to approve all moves. What reason would I give? And even if I did get it approved, Steve is a fucking disaster waiting to happen. Here I can at least make sure he doesn't see a hurt kid on TV and cause an international incident to help."

"Steve is an adult. How is it your job to monitor him and correct his behavior?"

He sighed. "Must have hit accept without reading the terms and conditions or something." Loki, quite to his surprise, chuckled at the joke. 

"Didn't figure you'd follow that, reindeer games."

Loki opened his mouth to speak but paused. A moment later he heard it too. The plane coming in to land. His heart jumped, trying to throb again. As if hearing that too Loki gave him a reproachful look before resting a hand against his back. It was strange, feeling his heart desperately trying to pound as Loki's magic soothed it. He felt simultaneously exhausted and wide awake. "Sometimes I question if you wish for your body to fail you Stark." Loki said softly.

In spite of the magic his heart slammed to life against the reactor and he was on his feet before he'd even planned to move. "Why the fuck do you keep saying stuff like that!?" Ice flooded his chest along with a tidal wave of memories.

Loki rose off the step and reached out, "Stark--"

"And why the fuck can't you just call me by my name like a normal fucking person!" He had turned and taken a few steps before he realized going back to the compound this soon after they landed guaranteed that they would still be in the common areas. He was trapped between Loki and the compound and felt certain he would shake apart at any moment from the stress just existing.

"Anthony, I apologize. It was not my intent to upset you. Please let me help you." 

He didn't answer but didn't try to back away as Loki eased close. Where would he go? Loki's hand moved to his chest. He tensed, Loki's hand settling less than an inch from the reactor. He definitely didn't like Loki's long fingers so close to the one thing keeping him alive but if Loki even noticed the metal in his chest he hid it well.

He relaxed as the magic soothed his chest once more. "Don't call me Anthony." He mumbled, the anger he had felt earlier had drained from his chest.

"Not Stark, not Anthony. Perhaps you should tell me what you would prefer so I am not guessing." Loki's fingers shifted on his chest, a finger moving to rest just past the neckline of the old stretched t-shirt on his collarbone. The coolness soothing and familiar.

"Tony. Just call me Tony." He felt tired, like the day had drained all of his energy in spite of it probably still being before noon.

"Tony, then." Loki's fingers fell away. "It is unwise for you to continue to stress yourself this way." The piercing green eyes held his. He pushed away the thought before his heart could race again. His eyes traveled over the porcelain smooth skin of Loki's face. 

"Why do you hide how you look?" He asked, realizing as the words left his lips that it was probably rude to ask.

Loki stepped back, as if the words had physically flown in his face. "What?" He snapped.

"I mean. You're eyes, the freckles…"

"Why do I hide injuries that were forced upon me by the All Father? Crimes that pale in the light of all that Thor has done and yet he remains unblemished?" Loki's voice was rising. He shouldn't have asked. It was stupid and insensitive and yet one more glimmer of proof that he was incapable of handling even normal friendships. 

"Sorry. Sorry." He said placatingly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just. Nevermind. Sorry." The words tumbled out in a rush.

Loki, who had been visibly bristling, relaxed slowly. The green eyes, which had been hardening in anger softened. "Why?"

"What? Oh. Nothing. It's...nothing." He was not about to voice his preference for the way the freckles softened Loki's features or his interest in the soft milky green of Loki's natural eye color. The unnaturally bright green eyes bore into him. 

"Come inside." He said. "Let me make you something to drink that will calm your heart so you do not have to keep coming here each time. While I enjoy the company, I fear the path may become so beaten down that it could be seen from anywhere within the realms."

He snorted softly and followed Loki up the path. When Loki passed the book he'd been reading he paused to grab it. The book was heavy, the thick leather cover had letters he didn't recognize as anything from Earth. Loki kicked a stone into the door, holding it open wide and letting the sun from outside filter in. The fire, while crackling loudly didn't seem to be giving off any heat. Magic of some kind he guessed. He sat at the table and curious, opened the book.

The pages felt thick and sturdy, nothing like the thin glossy pages of the books he had. The language looked closer to hieroglyphics than anything else. He turned the pages anyway, enjoying the heavy paper. The third page held a beautifully detailed ink drawing of a night sky. Stars, each wrapped in a near perfect circle with a line radiation off and presumably a name written in. The stars, he noticed, where not Earth's.

"This is beautiful." He commented, still drinking in the pages.

Loki crossed the room, a hand resting on his shoulder as Loki leaned close to see. "Thank you." He said, after examining the page. 

He frowned. Thank you? Then looking from the page to Loki he asked, " _ You _ drew this?"

"Try not to sound so surprised." Loki chided, returning to the kitchen. There wasn't any heat in his tone.

"Is this what Asgard's stars. looked like?"

"Vanaheim." Loki corrected.

"Vanaheim?" He echoed. 

"So many questions. Be careful. Your curiosity might be mistaken as interest." He recognized a deflection when he heard one. Instead he turned back to the page. Vanaheim had so many stars, far more than Earth. Though Earth's were more visible away from the city, he was certain he'd never seen this many. "Turn the page." Loki prompted. He glanced over. Loki wasn't looking at him. He was grinding something with a mortar and pestle. He turned the page. 

If he'd thought the black drawing was beautiful the next took his breath away. It seemed to be the same picture as before but instead using colored ink. The sky was a beautiful sea of greens, purples, and blues. It reminded him of pictures he'd seen of Aurora borealis. However, instead of a thin ribbon this seemed to cover the whole sky. In some places the stars were barely visible on the bright lines of color. "Loki this is amazing." He said, pulling his eyes from the page to glance over his shoulder.

Loki paused a moment before adding something more to the pestle. "You do not think it strange?"

"Strange? I mean the stars are obviously different and the night sky looks way di--"

"Do not be coy with me." Loki's tone sharp.

"I'm thinking something may be getting lost in translation Lokes." He said after a moment's thought. "Why would it be strange?"

"It is not a habit typical of men." Loki replied curtly.

Huh. That made sense, though he hadn't thought of it. He couldn't imagine Thor settling in to doodle a landscape or color a sunset. "A lot of artists on Earth are men. Most honestly until fairly recent years. Besides you're a woman half the time anyway." He turned back to the page and waited. Loki was silent, the only sounds filling the cabin came from the pop of the fire and the scrape of the mortar. "Can I ask you something. About that I mean?" When Loki didn't answer he pressed on. "So do you feel more comfortable as a man or as a woman? Or does it change and that's when you change your gender?"

"I don't change my gender." Loki corrected, his tone less sharp as he spoke. "I exist as both."

He hesitated. He knew he'd heard of such but if he was really honest he wasn't up to date on any kind of terms. "Oh." He said, pulling his phone out. A couple of moments and a solid two official looking paragraphs from the internet under his belt he tried again. "So, does that mean you're gender fluid?"

Loki paused at that and turned to look at him. The green eyes studied him. He wondered how much Loki could really see with his damaged eyes, hidden behind the veil of magic. "I have never heard it called as such. Perhaps that is a Midgardian term."

"I've never heard it either." He admitted with a smile. Loki returned it, the corners of his lips curling easily. "So, if you are both all the time, why change forms?"

"If, given the chance, would you not change into a more ideal version of yourself?"

"Wouldn't mind being about 5 inches taller." 

Loki chuckled, warm and rich, before turning back to his work. "The next page is Asgard." Loki said.

He turned the page. The first, once again was a black and white depictions. He was surprised to find Asgard had fewer stars. He turned the page excitedly and just as he'd hoped he found a colored image. The black of Asgard's night sky was ribboned with swirling twisting pockets of gold. Even in the fairly dim cabin the gold ink shimmered. "So apparently everywhere else has a prettier night sky than Earth." 

Loki crossed the room, the soft thump of his boots magnified in the quiet. "It is because of the seidr." Loki explained, moving to sit next to him. 

"What the magic? It does this?" He flicked back to the colored Vanaheim page. 

"Indeed." Loki said.

"I wonder if that's what  _ actually _ causes the auroras." He said with a smirk. 

"The what?" Loki asked, curious.

"Auroras. Northern lights. They...here." He pulled out his phone and pulled up some imagines. 

Loki took it carefully, their fingers brushing as Loki lifted the phone from his fingers. Loki looked at it for a moment, from a distance but then slowly he leaned forward. If it was due to concentration or the inability to see he was not sure. "This is here? On Midgard?" Loki asked curiously.

"Yeah. Way up North. It's not all the time. From what I've understood they say is due to solar winds but…"

"Could you tell me where  _ exactly _ it is?" Loki asked, the edge of excitement in his tone. 

"Sure. You think it's magic?" He asked, surprised. 

"Perhaps." Loki said, his tone suddenly tight and guarded. He didn't understand the switch but didn't comment. 

"I'll go fuel up the plane and we can head out now." He offered, more than happy to have any excuse to be away from the compound. 

"That will not be necessary. I am capable of making my own path there."

"Maybe I want to come too." He said, plucking the phone back from Loki. "Agree to take me and I'll tell you."

"Is that wise Stark? Withholding information from  _ me?" _ He didn't miss the slide back to his surname but he held firm.

"I've never seen them in person. I'm coming with you." 

Loki's form squared as the green eyes appraised him. Loki didn't look mad so much. More curious. "Very well. Are you prepared to leave now?"

"It needs to be night. Let me see." He checked the time and converted it. "Scandinavia should be getting dark. What do you need to travel there?"

"Can you see in your mind where it exists on your world?" He nodded. "That will suffice. I will find us somewhere quiet. Stand." He followed instructions. 

"One sec." He tapped a quick message to Bruce than sent it. "Okay."

Loki stepped into his space. He almost jumped back. Did Loki plan to hurt him for withholding the information? Then Loki's arms slipped around him, folding him into an embrace. In spite of the ever present coolness his body was warm. He could feel the strength of Loki's muscles, sliding just below his skin. Loki smelled faintly of cold, like the first frost of winter. He could smell the leather too of Loki's clothes.

Loki shifted, bringing them nose to nose. His heart jumped as his eyes settled on Loki's lips. They looked soft and inviting. As he watched they curled into a smile. Loki leaned close, lips brushing his ear as he spoke. "Close your eyes Tony." At his name on Loki's lips, shiver ran down his spine and straight into his cock. He closed his eyes. 

An instant later the crackling fire disappeared, the sounds of the wind and the birds silent. His breath felt trapped in his throat. He was going to choke he couldn't breathe. The whisper of magic slid down his chest and he pulled in a gasp of oxygen. His eyes, in spite of Loki's words, opened. 

At first all the could see was darkness, pressing in on all sides. Space. They were in space. Flying. Falling. Alone in the dark. Then as his eyes spun he saw a shimmer of something, flashing too quickly to see. Then something else. Loki's face, so close to his was lit by an unearthly glow. The light was behind him. He turned, trying to crane his neck to see but Loki's hand caught his chin and pulled him around.

"Careful mortal." Loki purred into his ear. "Seeing Yggdrasil will drive you to madness."

Then at once the overwhelming darkness was gone. Their feet crunched loudly as they landed in snow. A whisper of wind bit into his limbs as he realized far too late he was definitely not dressed for anything this far north. "What was that?!" He demanded.

Loki chuckled, his breath visible in a soft cloud between them. "Congratulations." Loki purred. "You are the first Midgardian in living memory to travel across Yggdrasil's branches."

"What the fuck is an Isdrasel?" He asked. A flash of black above them caught his eyes as the fucking crows soared overhead. At the same time the giant wolf galloped past churning up a wave of snow as it went. The cold seeped into his body. He was starting to shiver. The reactor ached in his chest. He was alone. Broken and abandoned. Friday's voice piercing through some deep recess of his mind, calling for help.

"Yggdrasil." Loki's corrected, pulling him back into his mind. "Be still." Loki's fingers moved to rest on his shoulders. "Someone was ill prepared for the cold." The jab was meant to be playful but it made his already frayed nerves scream. He opened his mouth to reply when warmth spread over him. At the same time he felt the soft shimmer of magic over his skin. He looked down. A heavy fur coat now covered his clothes. Intricately detailed clasps glinted in the cool glow of the rising moon. The coat only reached his waist but as he pulled the furs around him his whole body felt pleasantly warm. The coat, he noticed, smelled of Loki.

His legs and shoes no longer felt wet. As he watched the snow around them melt away with a wave of Loki's fingers. He turned on the spot, eyes surveying the new landscape. "So wait. We are in Scandinavia?"

"Of course."

"You  _ teleported _ us here?"

"Clearly."

"Based on a vague idea from my mind?"

"You have such a clear grasp of the situation I cannot fathom why you continue to ask questions." He spun to shout but Loki flashed him a grin as he folded neatly to sit on the now dry ground. Joking. Loki was joking.

He sat in the small ring of dirt, bundling the warm coat around him. The wolf sprinted past, clearly enjoying playing in the snow. "Aren't you cold?" He asked.

Loki shook his head. "I do not feel cold. I have never truly felt cold." Loki said quietly.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Loki's whole body stiffened. "What is that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

He frowned. What the fuck was that about? He hesitated before speaking again. Maybe he'd misremembered. Or heard wrong. Granted he hadn't listened all that closely to the packet Jarvis had provided in response to his shout of 'who the fuck is this guy?' during the attack on New York. "You're a fire deity right? So you wouldn't get cold."

The green eyes studied him intently for several long moments. Loki relaxed slowly. "I believed those stories to have faded from memory." He said quietly. With a roll of his fingers a fire burst above his palm. The flame danced and quivered in the frigid breeze. He watched the edges of Loki's lips curl into a smile. It made his features look so warm, so inviting. Lips he'd been certain were going to kiss him. He hadn't planned to stop him either. The way Loki had purred his name. 

With a jolt he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He needed a distraction. "So what is Yggdrasil?" He asked.

Loki turned to look at him. "Yggdrasil is the Worlds Tree. All of the nine realms rest within its grasp. All of the stars and planets and worlds, they all link together in the branches of Yggdrasil."

"And you use it to travel." He said with a snort. 

Loki chuckled. "Yes. It is possible to travel between realms without it, though the destruction of the bifrost greatly increases the difficulty. There are areas in all the realms where the worlds rest close making it easy to step between realms if you can find them. I found many places on Asgard that allowed me to move between the realms unseen. Those areas however do not allow for much variation. Using Yggdrasil I can control exactly where I am to arrive as I travel." One of the massive birds landed between them. The smooth glossy black feathers seemed to shimmer in the low light. It made a deep sound in its throat and Loki reached out and stroked its feathers.

"But if I saw it I'd go mad?" That seemed unlikely. Though so did crossing the world in under 10 seconds.

"Yggdrasil is far too vast and powerful for anyone to view without going mad."

"You've clearly seen it!" He argued.

"Do you not think me mad?" Loki asked, green eyes turning from the fire to bore into his eyes.

Sure Loki had acted crazy during New York but he'd been mind controlled. He was pretty sure if you looked up reasons to act crazy mind control would be top of the list. And since then he'd been overall pretty chill. "No. I don't."

If Loki was surprised he hid it well enough. "Hmm. Perhaps you are already mad." He said with a smile before returning to watching the flame flicker.

"So are you a fire god in the same way Thor is a thunder god?"

"More or less." Loki answered, sifting as he spoke into a note comfortable sitting position.

He nodded. "Why does everyone call you the trickster then?"

"My silver tongue has gotten me much farther than my fire." Loki said simply.

"So if you're a fire god why are your hands cool all the time?"

Loki stiffened but only for a fraction of a moment. "A fire god is not all that I am."

"So you really think the lights might be magic?" He asked, looking up at the dark night sky. Hopefully they actually showed up. He hugged the coat closer to him.

"It looks as the other realms do. It is hard to say for sure. Eons ago Midgard had as much seidr as any of the realms. Time and disuse have greatly weakened it. What remains is trapped within the planet. Perhaps there are areas where it still leaks into the air." He opened his mouth to speak but Loki's brows knit together and he lifted his head.

"What?" He followed Loki's gaze. A whisper of light began to glimmer across the sky. As he watched the it grew slowly. "Is it?" He asked turning to look at Loki. The fire in his palm had extinguished.

"Yes." Loki breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 82 (cont)

##  Loki

(June 2)

Muninn launched into the air his sure wings carrying him up towards the seidr. He could not see it with his own eyes but Huginn had been lending him sight since their arrival to watch for the vivid color changes.

"So are those crows yours?" Tony asked. He turned to look back at the man. His insight into some of the old tales had been surprising. He had not heard anyone mention his fire in quite a long time. It was not unpleasant or unwelcome, just surprising.

"Ravens." He corrected. "Yes. They are bound to me now. They once belonged to Odin."

"Huh." Tony looked up at the Muninn. "It won't be able to reach the magic. It's too high up. Almost outside the atmosphere."

He chuckled. "He can reach much farther than you may realize."

A heavy whoomf in the snow behind him alerted him to Fenris finally running out of energy. The beast's heavy panting warmed his back and filled the quiet. He blinked and called Muninn's vision to his eyes. The darkness wrapped around him as he climbed. The coiling seidr grew larger and louder as he grew near. 

As he watched the seidr withdrew from Muninn's wings, drawing back as if afraid of the touch. Muninn tried again to move closer but again the seidr shied away. With a heavy sigh he released the Muninn's view. 

"What? What's wrong?" Stark asked.

"The seidr will not bond with us. I will have to wait for the apples to grow."

"Won't bond? I don't--"

"It is difficult to explain and I would like to return home." This land felt far too familiar, held far too many memories. Tony stood. He looked confused but thankfully stayed quiet. "On the return trip, I will be facing away from Yggdrasil. You have already proven unable to keep your eyes shut so I think some extra security may be needed." 

He waited a moment for Tony to protest and was surprised when nothing came. He pulled the seidr to his fingers. He could complete the spell easily without needing to touch Tony but where was the fun in that? He had easily spotted Tony's reaction to him earlier as he had pulled him close, pretended like he may kiss him. Far from pulling away as he had anticipated, Tony had leaned in, eyes on his lips. He was very curious to explore this behavior closer.

Reaching with his hands he cupped Tony's face and with a feather light touch, ran his thumbs over Tony's eyelids. The spell was instant, darkening Tony's eyes so the man could not see if he opened them. Still he found his touch lingering, enjoying the warm skin under his touch. Carefully he weaved seidr under his fingers. A thin blindfold slipped into his hands. He wrapped it over Tony's eyes and slid his hands behind Tony's head. Tony willingly dropped his head forward allowing for easier access as the cloth was bound behind his head.

The cloth did nothing but create a less jarring mental response if Tony opened his eyes and found them non-functional. It was unnecessary, as Huginn loudly pointed out in his mind, but it was a kindness that did not cost him greatly. 

He took a step back and surveyed the man. He looked healthy enough externally. Age had begun to line his face. His hands, he remembered, rough and calloused from years of working with sharp heavy materials. He could clearly remember the softened lines of muscle of Tony's chest and stomach as Bruce had checked his arms. 

Tony lifted his head, hands reaching up to adjust the blindfold. "Didn't know you were into this kinda stuff Lokes." Tony said with a grin. He was definitely attractive. And the way he had responded earlier. Perhaps there was something worth investigating. Nothing like he had before but perhaps for some fun.

"There is much you do not know about me." He said, keeping his tone deep and suggestive.

He could track the shiver as it ran over Tony, a reaction that had nothing to do with the cold air. He stepped forward, touching Tony's arm first so he did not startle the man. Tony did not jump. With a grin he pressed into Tony's space, fully aware of the way the man's breath hitched at the contact.  _ Yes _ he mused. Definitely worth exploring. 

He summoned the ring of seidr and waited for Fenris to enter before turning and moving them in. He watched the glowing white of Fenris' fur moving before them. Fenris was still learning how to navigate the branches but was doing so with increasing ease. Soon Fenris would be able to move across them without his help.

He drew the circle that would land them safely on his porch. Fenris and the Ravens sailed out first. He stepped through, carefully supporting Tony in case the drop to solid ground jarred his knees but Tony remained standing.

Darkness had settled over the wood in their absence. He had intentionally lingered in the branches. With any luck now Tony's new unwelcome guests would be in bed. 

He withdrew the spell before reaching up and gently pulling the blindfold bind loose. "Why's it dark?" Tony asked in surprise, eyes darting around the trees then up to the star strewn sky.

"I may have caused us to linger overlong on Yggdrasil's branches. Perhaps this way your new charges will already be in bed."

Tony blinked, his chin tipped up to look him in the eyes. A rapid flash of emotions, relief, surprise, happiness, gratitude, confusion, all played across his face. "Thank you." Tony finally said. Tony had not yet stepped back. He could just detect the man's soap through the whisper of the wind, feel the warmth of his skin through the layers of his clothes.

Experimentally he eased closer, eyes on Tonys. He did not have to close the gap. Tony surged up, their lips crashing together. He could not help smiling into the kiss as Tony's hands moved, one tight behind his neck the other resting on his chest. He slipped both hands around Tony's waist. Tony's teeth caught his lip, biting firmly.

Then Tony drew a sharp breath through his nose and lurched back. He let him go without fight. He had expected as much. "I...we...you." Tony stared up at him his lips still moving soundlessly. "I... should go." Tony spun and beat a hasty retreat down the path. 

He did not try to call Tony back, nor did he try to prevent the man leaving. As he heard Tony moving rapidly down the forming path he sat on the porch step. His lips still tasted like Tony, his clothes smelling of Tony's soap. He smiled, hoping the man had not permanently scared himself off. He palmed his half interested cock before he shifted, head tipped back to the unseen heavens.

How long had it been since he had been intimate with anyone? Before Thor's exile he had always had sex whenever he wanted it. Since then of course he had felt the call, the need, but there had been little opportunity. Sex was not intimacy, not really. He pushed away the memories of when he was last able to be intimate, to truly let down his guard, and ignored the burn the memories caused in his eyes. 

The sound of footsteps on the dark made his heard jump. At first he thought it was Tony returning but quickly he recognized the steps to be too many and too soft. The children come for a story. He smiled as he welcomed them, a pleasant distraction from the darkness that threatened his mind.

##  Tony

He panted as he stumbled down the path. He'd kissed Loki. _Loki!_ And he'd liked it! Hadn't wanted to stop. Even when he'd pulled away it has been a monumental effort not to just step back into the darkness of the cabin and lead Loki along _. Fuck!_ He scrubbed at his face. 

Today'd been fucking insane. He just wasn't thinking clearly. That's all. He'd just needed some human contact. That was it. He didn't have anyone else. Bruce was there to talk to sure but he wasn't cuddling up with the guy. And with Pepper gone he was just lonely. 

Loki had obviously not objected. He remembered the soft pressure of Loki's hands on his waist. The touch had been strangely intimate.

He crossed up the darkened lawn. Loki's soft voice, explaining why it was dark, he'd sounded so gentle and genuine. It probably hadn't been a big deal to Loki not really but to know the other man had been thinking about him, about the miserable day and how to make it even a little easier. 

He shook his head, clearing the soft smile from his face. This was  _ Loki _ . It couldn't happen again even if it had been nice. But it hadn't been nice...or shouldn't have been nice. He couldn't let himself enjoy it. God, Cap would have a fucking aneurysm. Make his life easier at least. One less political nightmare waiting to happen. 

He stepped in the back door. The common room was dark. He relaxed. Loki's delay had worked. He turned down the hall. Maybe he'd get some work done before bed since he'd missed a whole day.

"What were you doing in the forest?" He barely managed to swallow what promised to be a horribly undignified squeak at the sudden voice in the darkness.

He spun around. Bucky stood by the glass. He seemed to have partly melded into the darkness in his black shirt and pants. Boots, fully laced like he was ready to fight covered his feet and the black metal of his arm was barely visible. Any discomfort he'd felt in front of the crowd that morning was gone. Bucky looked like a hunter, like the Winter Soldier. The footage he'd seen in Syberia seemed to swim forward but he pushed it back.

His pulse jumped into his throat. For a split second he was sure Bucky had stayed awake simply to slit his throat when he finally returned home. "I.." his voice creaked. He swallowed and tried again. "I was working in Asgard."

"No." Bucky's voice was dark and hard. "Thor took us to Asgard. You weren't there. Where were you?" The last three words were sharp and tight.

"Don't think it really concerns you."

Bucky turned and took a step towards him. Panic flared through his limbs. He wanted to run but felt rooted to the spot. For a moment he considered tapping the reactor, calling his suit. Bucky took another step forward. He was shaking, frozen in surprise and fear. 

"Mr. Stark?" Bucky froze, turning as he did to see Peter. The kid stood at the top of the stairs looked sweaty like he'd been working out. Peter's eyes were wide as he took in the scene. When his eyes flicked back to Bucky the man had turned and was fading into the dark hallway that lead to his and Steve's wing. "Mr. Stark is everything okay?" Peter sounded concerned. Which made sense. He was fairly sure he was shaking. He pulled in a breath and wished that Loki had given him that bottle of whatever he'd been making to help with the panic attacks.

"Yeah. I'm good." He managed, completely aware how unconvincing he sounded. 

"What was that about?" Peter asked, looking to the hallway Bucky had disappeared down.

"He was waiting up for me. Wanted to know where I'd been."

"Ohhh." Peter breathed. "Why was he waiting up?"

"No idea kid. I'm going to the shop." He said. 

"Okay. I'm going to grab some snacks and head to the game room."

He nodded vaguely. "Night Pete." He beat a hasty retreat down the hall, let himself into the shop and locked the doors. 

"Tony? You okay?" He nearly jumped at the voice in what again he'd thought was an empty space. This time however it was only Bruce, looking up from a stack of papers.

"Fuck! No." He scrubbed his shaking hands over his face, over the reactor still whole and undamaged in his chest. 

He heard the scrape of Bruce's chair as the man stood and crossed from the lab to the shop. "What happened?" He lurched away as Bruce's hand touched his arm. "Tony!"

"Fucking Manchurian Candidate was waiting up on me. Wanted to know where I'd been."

"Tony you shouldn't call him that. Bucky has-"

"That wasn't Bucky!" He shouted. He didn't want to shout, not at Bruce, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "Fucking Winter Soldier. Still in his mind. Still him."

"Tony," Bruce sounded consoling, empathetic. He hated it. "Steve told me they were able to clear the programming. It's only Bucky now. You were startled, your mind was putting up false images. That's all." He recognized the placation. Bruce wasn't interested in listening to him. He nodded. "Peter gave Steve a black eye this morning. Apparently he'd heard about the argument on the plane. Did you have something to do with that?"

"What? No." Bruce looked unconvinced. He didn't need this. Couldn't deal with this. Not right now. He turned and walked away.

He stopped at his work bench and sat. He felt dizzy. He pulled some paperwork at random and looked at it, feeling Bruce still watching. After a few minutes Bruce crossed to the lab and sat again at his desk. Tremors still ran down his spine and arms at odd intervals. He waited until Bruce bid him goodnight before leaning back in the chair.

"J? Can you bring up the footage of earlier?" Jarvis need further detail but a moment later his return flickered on the screen. He watched his return, Bucky's reaction. He hadn't imagined any of it. It was all there in plain black and white. The unnaturally predatorial way Bucky moved towards him, the harsh clip in his tone. Bruce was wrong. Steve was lying. The Winter Soldier lived on.

"Total lockdown of the shop, J. Close the divider. Peter can come in but he is it, got it?"

"Of course sir." He listened without looking at the grinding movement of the dividing wall. He'd built it to survive direct hits from missiles. The original logic had been if he fucked up and finally blew himself up one day Bruce wouldn't go with him. Never had he imagined it would be to keep Bruce out. 

He wished he'd stayed at Loki's. He laughed, first a short bark of a sound before he curled into himself laughing hysterically. How insane had the world gone that he felt safer at Loki's than he did in his own home?

He wasn't sure how long he remained laughing before the horrible manic sound subsided. He sat alone in the silence of his shop, his panic room. The enemy pressed in and he was alone.

_ Perhaps if the situation arose we could fight together instead of each other. _ Loki's words flickered through his mind. Fucking hell. He sat up and scrubbed his face again. How had he messed things up this bad? How had he managed to turn his allies to enemies? And how the fuck had he managed to turn an enemy into a friend? He groaned. 

Standing he crossed the lab and dropped heavily into the couch he kept shoved into a corner. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it over his body. He would sleep. Tomorrow maybe the world would make sense again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter this week so its a bit longer!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 83

##  Tony

(June 3)

He lay awake as dawn filtered in through the high windows in the shop. He hadn't managed any sleep. Every creak and groan in the walls, every gust of wind on the windows, every thump of his heart felt like an assault on his fortress. Fear sung through every nerve, his heart pounded heavy in his chest. He couldn't leave, they would be waiting for him and this time maybe Peter wouldn't come. 

Fuck he was being horrible for Peter. Peter who was supposed to be learning from him and here he was barricaded into the shop. He felt so tired. So weak. His chest ached. Fuck everything ached but his chest hurt the worst. He had wondered several hours ago if he was having a heart attack but J's scans revealed nothing. Nope he was just being a coward and hiding from the two men he'd agreed to let come.

Standing on legs that felt both heavy as lead and too weak to support him, he moved to the closest screen and checked everyone's location. Peter's light was still off and he wasn't in the VR or game rooms so he must still be asleep. He clicked rapidly through the cameras, only remembering about halfway through he could have just asked Jarvis. How the fuck did he forget the AI that had been present in his life for over a decade? Fuck he was losing it.

He paused his search as the gym camera revealed Bucky and Steve in the sparring ring grappling. He watched as Bucky moved, normal now, unpreditory. As if sensing being watched Bucky held up a hand, stilling Steve. The Bucky's face turned to look squarely into the camera. His heart jumped. 

In an instant he was running out of the shop, down the hall, and out the common room exit. Only once he'd made the circle of trees did he stop sprinting. Looking over his shoulder he didn't see any signs he was being followed. He slipped into the trees. 

Loki was nowhere to be seen as he stepped into the clearing but the massive wolf was snuffling around the front garden. As he approached the wolf stilled, looking up at him with what could have been a mirror image for Bucky facing the camera. He expected a growl or a barring of teeth but instead the wolf's mouth opened in a lax toothy smile. The wolf's tail wagged amicably and he strolled over.

The white shoulders now were roughly the same height as his own. He tensed for a moment but the heavy head pushed his arm up, demanding attention. Hesitantly he reached up and stroked the snowy fur. It was surprisingly soft. The wolf sighed heavily at the attention. "What the fuck is Loki feeding you?" He mumbled.

"Truly he feeds himself." A soft voice behind him made him jump, heart slamming against the reactor. 

Spinning, his muscles already coiling to run he looked. Loki. Loki stood behind him in a soft blue green dress. "Fucking hell!" He closed his eyes trying to calm his hammering heart. 

Cool fingers rested softly on his bicep. Immediately he felt his heart start to calm, air coming easier. He completely ignored the fact he  _ didn't _ feel the silk of magic running over him. "Tony." Her voice was quiet. "You look terrible. What has happened?" Her fingers spread over his arm.

"Fuck you." He grumbled. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed and closed his eyes. Memories of the night before, of the kiss, flooded his closed eyelids. Fuck. In all of the shitshow after his return he hadn't even  _ thought _ about that. Should he mention? Make it clear didn't mean for it to happen, that he didn't want it again. He firmly ignored the part of his mind that really wanted it to happen again.

Loki, mistaking his silence for an unwillingness to explain, slid her cool fingers down his arm to his wrist and tugged gently. "Come inside." She prompted. He followed without argument. She did not release his wrist as he followed her back into the cabin. The smell of cooking meat filled his nose. His stomach growled loudly as if only now remembering he hadn't had a proper meal in days. Good thing he hadn't tried to work overnight, the lockdown was likely in place. "I take it you are hungry?" She said with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Yes I can see that. Sit." He dropped into the chair closest to him. His head spun. He stared out the still open door, watching the path. He half expected to see Bucky, dressed again in all black stalking down the path, gun in hand. He jumped when Loki's have rested suddenly on his shoulder. "Shh." She said, her voice soothing. She placed a plate in front of him. The wonderful smells hit him before he even looked down.

The plate was piled high. Some kind of meat took up almost half of the plate. The rest of the plate held two think cuts off a loaf of bread, both pieces already buttered, a massive egg that had been hard boiled, and a mix of greens and mushrooms that he only guessed Loki had found in the forest. His mouth watered. "Thank you." He said, ignoring how the gratitude made his eyes burn. He was just stressed, overwhelmed from the last few days and that was making him stupid. 

"Of course." She said, hand lingering on his shoulder. "When you are ready, I would still like to know what happened." 

He nodded but took a bite off one of the slices of bread instead of answering. It tasted amazing. He was fairly confident he might have moaned a bit. She giggled before settling in the chair next to him. She didn't make him talk as he ate and he was far too hungry to voluntarily stop. Every bite tasted better than the last. She brought him a cup of cool water which he polished off. She continued to refill it.

"Thank you. That was all amazing." He said when the plate was finally clean.

She smiled. "You are welcome."

"Did you make all of that?"

"I must confess the deer and chicken definitely helped." He snorted as she took the plate away. "So what happened?"

He opened his mouth to answer when movement at the door made him jump to his feet. The chair clattered behind him, overturned in his haste. 

Fenris stood at the door, his massive frame blocking out the sun. He let out a great rumbling whine. "You know what to do." She called, turning back into the kitchen. He watched the wolf with curiosity. It shifted its weight back and forth anxiously on its front paws without moving forward. It then lifted one of the massive paws and swung it into the open door frame, pawing at the open air. Another long whine. Loki stopped this time, crossing to the door she reached up and stroked the wolf's head. "You can do it." She prompted gently. "Come on."

She turned to look over at him. "Fenris is learning to control his own seidr." She explained with a smile. "He is a bit hesitant." As he watched the wolf shifted a few more times then stepped forward into the cabin. As he moved his body flickered, shrinking down until he was the size of an average German Shepherd rather than his normal bigger than a horse size. "Continue?" She promoted, running her hands down Fenris' back as she turned to him.

"Bucky was waiting up on me last night. Wanted to know where I'd been. Except he didn't look like Bucky. It looked like the Winter Soldier."

She frowned. "I do not understand."

"So, Bucky, I think I'd told you. He was brainwashed by the enemy, forced to do their work. Steve helped break him out of it, get him back to normal. Then the place Bucky and Steve were staying was supposed to get that out altogether. Steve  _ said _ it was out but last night."

"Did he threaten you?" She asked, returning to sit next to him. 

"Only nonverbally. Peter showed up. If he hadn't… I'm not sure what would have happened."

"You did not go to your room last night?"

"How'd you know that?" 

"Same clothes." Her hand reached and very gently tugged at a strand of his hair. "And you clearly haven't washed.

He rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop the smile spreading over his lips. "Yeah yeah. No. I didn't go to my room. I went and locked down my lab and stayed up all night."

She frowned. "When did you last sleep?"

He frowned too, thinking. "When did you see that memory?"

Her eyes widened. "You have not slept in two days?"

"...I was going to say the day before that but yeah, let's go with two." He said smiling.

She didn't join in the smile, her eyes held his. His eyes slipped down to her lips. In spite of everything he really wanted to kiss her. Would it be different now? Her lips looked softer, more full. Maybe just once.

"Not right now." She said. He wondered if she was just that good at reading his expression or if he'd been talking out loud. "Right now you're going to wash up and get some rest."

The food in his stomach turned to lead. "I can't go back there. I can't be asleep while they are  _ awake." _ He said in a rush. "If I--"

Her finger rested softly on his lips. When he stopped talking her hand cupped his cheek softly. "I never said you needed to leave." His eyes darted to the bed and the closed door. Stay here? Shower? Sleep? His brain seemed to be struggling to process the idea. "Come on." She pulled him to his feet. 

He should protest. He should definitely not be following her. Instead he found himself in the back room of the cabin. A small pool filled most of the space, though what actually appeared to be a functional toilet was visible behind a mostly closed door. Steam rippled above the surface of the water. A small waterfall flowed on one section, creating a constant sound he was confident he should have been able to hear from the inside of the cabin. The water seemed to enter from beneath the wall but he couldn't see any way it wasn't overflowing. As he looked down into the water he could see the smooth stone bottom. Loki had made it from the same rough cut stones he'd built the foundation with. He was surprised enough that he forgot he was supposed to be protesting. 

Loki's hand still rested on his arm, the cool fingers contrasting against the heat of the room. A mental image of her slipping into the water with him in the water flickered through his mind. He knew she would join him if he asked. 

"Strip." She prompted, firmly halting his thoughts. He turned to look at her. She was almost imperceptibly smaller than last time he'd seen her at a woman. Even looking down at her she looked like a force to be reckoned with. 

"I...what?"

"Strip. Let me have your clothes. You do not have anything else to wear so I will wash them while you get cleaned up."

"I.." Fuck he needed more sleep. He felt like he was thinking through a dense fog. 

"You know I have heard a great many things about you Tony but none of them mentioned being shy about being naked. Come on." A thought crossed her face and she grinned. "Unless you meant me to join you?"

"No! No. It's fine I'll just." He grabbed the T-shirt and pulled it over his head, passing it to Loki. She neither turned away nor even looked away. He could feel her eyes exploring his skin. Normally he would have enjoyed putting on a show or at least the intensity with which she watched him but he was so tired and so drained and his brain felt like mush.

Toeing off his shoes he kicked them under a small bench that rested against a wall. He pulled off his socks and tossed them over with his shoes. She moved to pick them up and he finally found his voice. "You don't have to wash them. I've worn dirty clothes before."

She knelt and collected the socks. "You are really taking far longer than necessary. Do you want me to leave?"

"No." The response banged out of his lips before he realized he was speaking but even after a moment’s thought he knew it was the right answer.

"Did you know, in Asgard public bath houses are normal. Only royalty has their own private chambers and even then it is not unheard of for them to still frequent the public houses."

This was the first time Loki had really volunteered much of anything about her home. He knew they'd built a large bath house off another spring in Asgard but he hadn't given it much thought. Was Loki justifying joining him? Or just trying to make this feel less awkward. He shook his head and flipped the button on his jeans opened. He was being dumb. Half the free world had seen at least one of his  _ sex tape scandals _ why did he care if Loki joined the number? "Ahh." She purred. "Over your sudden modesty?"

He pulled his jeans and boxers off in one movement, leaving himself bare. Crossing to stand in front of her he passed the clothes. "Tony Stark has never been modest." He said with a smirk.

"Ah my mistake. The sudden stillness and refusal to undress must have confused me." She smiled up at him through her eyelashes. "So, would you like me to join you?"

The soft question made his dick twitch. "Yes." He breathed before his brain could remind him all the ways it was a bad idea. His hand snaked around her waist and his head dropped as he caught her lips her his. He felt his clothes drop at his feet.

She arched into his chest as her tongue slipped out and licked at his lips. He groaned into her mouth as her tongue struggled with his. It was everything he could do not to rut against her like a fucking teenager. The places he could feel her skin felt like silk against his chest. Her fingers buried his hair, fingernails scratching lightly against his scalp. 

Then she was leaning back. He tried to follow. She pressed a hand into his chest and gently pushed him back. He actually whimpered at the loss. She reached up and touched his face gently. He nuzzled against her palm. "It is hard to be alone."

He almost didn't hear the words over the rush of the water but it felt the words sink deep into his chest making it ache. He'd been alone since Pepper left. And sure Bruce was there but it wasn't the same. "Did you mean what you said the other day? About us fighting together instead of against one another?"

She smiled sweetly. "Of course." 

He stepped forward, folding her smaller form against his chest. She tensed at the movement and for a moment he was worried he'd misread but then her arms wrapped gently around his waist and she settled against him. He closed his eyes, and rested his cheek on the top of her head. A soft warmth spread over him that had nothing to do with magic. He could have stayed like that for hours. 

He wasn't sure how long it took before she pressed gently against his chest and he let his arms drop. "In you go." She promoted, waving him gently towards the water. He didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy the soft contact a little longer. Still as her hands rested on her hips he gave up and turned. 

He couldn't see how deep the water was exactly, the refraction distorting the depth. He could ask but that seemed stupid. He was an adult. He could handle water. He slipped his feet over the edge and slipped in. 

He couldn't breath, his head held underwater, the car battery in his arms popped dangerously, the electricity burning his skin. They were arguing, just on the other side of water. Or yelling at him. He was never sure. This would be it, this would be the time they finally killed him, finally not let him up to breathe in time. A massive shock forced him to suck in a breath.

His eyes snapped open. The rush of running water filled his ears, forcing away the voices in his mind. He was standing in warm water, up to his ribs, heart pounding as the memories of Afghanistan faded. "Is everything alright?" Loki asked. He looked up at her, standing his clothes back in her arms. 

"Yeah." He lied. It was more than he wanted to share. She studied him for a moment. He could  _ feel _ her disbelief. She didn't comment. Instead she set his clothes down on the bench. Her hand slipped along her side, freeing some unseen tie. She began to unwrap the dress. He considered looking away but she's stared unabashed at him so only fair to return the favor right?

He realized the dress in spite of looking like a single garment must be in two sections as only the top came loose. She turned slightly and held the cloth so it blocked his view of her skin. Was she waiting for him to turn? His eyes flicked to her face. She was grinning. Intentionally teasing, he realized with surprise. With a flourish she freed the cloth and tossed it to the bench on top of his clothes. 

His eyes followed the soft line of her spine. From this angle he could only just see the swell of her full breasts. He wanted her to turn so he could see, get closer so he could touch. His hand almost on instinct palmed his filling cock. He caught the almost predatory smile she flashed over her shoulder.

She carefully untied the bow on her left hip and again began to unwrap the cloth. He watched as slowly the curve of her hips became visible as the loosened cloth began to slip down. She did not tease as the dress fell away, simply tossing the cloth to the pile of clothes. 

Asgardians, or at least Loki, did not apparently wear underwear. Not that he was complaining, his eyes tracing over the swell of her ass. She truly was beautiful, all soft lines and easy grace. She wasn't as lean as Pepper had been but he was honestly pleased by the difference. As he thought about it none of the Asgardian women seemed to be that skinny. Maybe size zero was only an Earth thing.

She moved, jolting him out of his thoughts. Turning slowly until she faced him a smile still spread across her face. His eyes flashed over her, trying desperately to take in everything all at once. Her breasts were full without being massive, soft pink nipples hardening in the cooler air. His eyes trailed down her stomach, along the gentle curve of her hips. 

Asgardians may not use underwear but they apparently they did believe in Brazilians. Or Earth was the weird one out in hair placement too. Before he could get a much better look she sat, legs crossed on the edge of the pool. Which was rude. He decided. She's  _ definitely _ gotten to see him completely nude. He crossed the pool towards her. "Thought you were going to join me." He said stopping in the water next to where she sat.

"I have." She kicked her foot where it hung in the water, splashing softly.

"Joining normally implies all of you in the water."

"Now Tony, if I did that would you be able to keep your hands off me?" She purred. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand. "No lies." She told him.

He huffed, watching her breasts bounce as she giggled. "Would you want me to?" 

"Hmm. Do you remember who you are dealing with?" She asked, sidestepping the question.

"Kissed you yesterday didn't I?"

She smiled. For the briefest moment a real genuine smile spread over her face. Then in the same instant it was gone again. "I tried to kill you."

Those words hit like a bullet but he swallowed. "You weren't yourself."

She scoffed. "If I had truly wanted to stop, I could have at least changed things. Did you know I commanded Barton to kill Fury? He shot him in the chest, knowing he wore armor over his heart."

"And you could have stabbed me in the neck. Throwing me out the window at least gave me a chance. You knew I could fly." She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes seemed focused on the steam as it billowed up from the warm water.

"Perhaps." She finally said, her soft voice barely audible above the water. "Go and wash. There is soap for your hair in the green jar, body soap next to that." She gestured towards the waterfall. He watched her a moment longer, insisting they continue the talk but in the end he let it drop.

Careful to keep the reactor above the water he crossed to the waterfall. The water he realized did not fall directly into the pool. Instead it fell onto a small smooth outcropping. He pulled himself up to sit on the stone. His dick apparently had not gotten the memo about the sharp turn in mood. Instead it slapped against his stomach as he settled on the rock. 

He tipped his head back, letting the warm water wash over his hair before grabbing the pot Loki had mentioned. Uncorking it he poured some of the honey colored liquid into his hand. It smelled sweet and earthy. He worked it into his hair and beard before leaning back to rise. The bar soap smelled roughly the same as the shampoo. He scrubbed quickly and rinsed. He was certain he could feel Loki's eyes on him as he washed. He couldn't understand what was going on in her mind. One minute she was flirting, the next talking about how she'd almost killed him. It was enough to get whiplash. 

Confident he was at least mostly clean he slipped back into the water, careful this time not to let it touch the reactor and trigger another flashback. Loki watched his approach silently. "Your turn." He told her with a smile.

She returned the smile but it was nothing like the genuine one he'd seen before. That smile had lit up her face. This one barely reached her cheeks. "I washed when I woke up this morning. After sleeping. As is normal." 

He scoffed. "When have I ever been anything normal? Come on I thought you said you'd heard things about me." He braced his hands on the rock and pulled himself up out of the water. Their hips bumped as he settled on the side next to her. The length of his leg pressed against hers. Her skin was velvety soft. He watched to touch it, touch her all over. Somehow he didn't think she was in the mood.

Carefully, slowly so she had plenty of time to move away he slipped a hand across her back and around her shoulders. She didn't pull away. Instead she leaned against him. He rested his cheek on her head and closed his eyes breathing in that soft familiar smell. It shouldn't be familiar. Definitely shouldn't be. He also  _ definitely _ didn't notice the curve of her breast where it rested against his chest. 

"Tony?" She tipped her head. He moved to look down at her. They were nose to nose. His mind screamed to kiss her but he ignored it. "May I ask you a question?"

He smiled. "Only if I can ask you one in return." He saw of flicker of  _ something _ cross her face but a moment later it was gone and she was nodding. "Go ahead." He prompted. 

She turned her head back so her cheek returned to his chest. Reaching out a soft finger she touched the skin that pressed against the outer wall of the reactor. "Does this still hurt?"

He felt the soft touch like a punch. Pepper had hated the reactor, had actively avoided ever touching it. Sure Bruce had, just for regular examination but no one had ever been quite so gentle. She was practically caressing the scarred skin. He swallowed. "If I'd known you were going to ask something so personal I'd thought of a better question." He tried to chuckle lightly. It came out tight and hollow. "Yeah. It does."

She spoke again, Asgardian this time, her fingers trailing feather light over the scarring. He couldn't be sure that all he felt was the soothing of her touch or if the silk of magic also whispered over his skin. "You had a question?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." What had he wanted to ask? His mind felt full of cotton. He looked out over the pool trying without success to recall how he'd managed to go from hating Loki to sitting nude with her as she gently touched around the reactor like it wasn't the only thing keeping his heart beating. "Do you have tattoos?" He finally remembered.

She snorted incredulously. It was impossibly cute. An incredulous snort shouldn't be allowed to sound cute. "Yes." She said simply. "Many."

"Why do you hide them?"

"That is two questions." She said, pinching his arm gently.

"Hey after a reactor question I deserve at  _ least _ two."

"Ah but you have stumbled into a more difficult question without realizing. Still I suppose I owe you from last night." She straightened, feet lazily splashing as she moved. "Eons ago, Midgard, like the other nine realms was full of seidr. It resided in the air and in the dirt and water, flowing with life. However Midgardians did not obtain the knowledge of seidr, did not seek to control or use it. And so, ages of disuse returned it deep into the ground. It grew feral and wild, unwilling to be commanded. Untamable. It is still here. Trees speak through it, passing knowledge and food through their roots. Rocks use it to harden and to form gems and stones." She sighed. "To that end, my own seidr is weakened on Midgard. When I use it all, I must wait for it to replenish and those hours I am dangerously weak. Most of my tattoos I hide, not to hide them but because changing my seidr to reveal them but not reveal my injuries causes too great a strain on my already minimal supply."

"Most?"

"I think I draw the line at two. If it keeps you alive, why does it hurt?" His heart jumped. How did she know it kept him alive? The memory. The one he'd asked her to watch. She would have seen Friday calling frantically for Nat on the comms. Of course that made sense. She could kill him with that knowledge. His stomach rolled. What if she did? What if she was just waiting for the right moment to rip the reactor from his chest. But if she was, why wait? Why nurse him along? Waiting for the best moment. That made the most sense. Waiting until it benefited her, until he was no longer of use. Just like so many before her. Drain him dry then leave him alone.

"Tony?" She was looking at him. How long had he been struggling to breathe while locked in his own mind. He turned to look at her, expecting the cool touch of her fingers on his back. Instead her hands lifted to his face, cradling his cheeks and pulling his head forward. She rested her forehead against his. Their noses bumped softly together with each breath they took. It took him a moment to realize he was breathing better, that the panic was fading. 

"Was that magic?" He asked. He hadn't felt it but maybe he was just getting used to it.

"No." She whispered into the space between their lips. He couldn't stop himself. He tipped his chin and kissed her. It definitely felt different from kissing her as a man. Her lips now were softer, more full. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, taking a moment to just enjoy the connection. When was the last time he'd done that? Maybe when he and Pepper had first got together? Had he ever stopped even once to cherish what they had? No. Of course not. He couldn't stop. Couldn't be still. It's why she left. 

A soft tug at the hair at the base of his neck pulled his attention back to Loki's lips. He felt her lips curl lightly as she gained back his attention. Could she tell? Did she know his mind had wandered and called it back? His hand moved up to cup her cheek. The skin there was so soft. His thumb ran carefully across her cheek. Did the burns both healed and healing hurt? His hand buried into the long black hair, moving to cradle her neck. Her hair, like her skin, felt impossibly soft.

He didn't know how long they spent, lips moving lazily together before she pulled back. "You need sleep." She told him, the pad of her thumb running beneath the dark circles under his eyes.

"Thought you were going to wash my clothes first." 

"I never said first. I said I would while you washed but then you wanted me to join you."

"Which you didn't!" He grumbled.

She gave him an exasperated look that ended in a grin. She braced her hands on the sides of the pool and hopped in, slipping under the water immediately. When she surfaced her hair fell in glassy black ripples down her back. She crossed to the edge and pulled herself up. "Better?" She asked. He was certain she was smiling but he didn't check. His eyes were distracted as they followed the lines of water dripping off her breasts or sliding down the soft lines of her stomach, lower. She pushed him as she passed. He turned, watching the curve of her ass as she walked by.

He barely managed to catch the towel she tossed over her shoulder at him. "So why do you choose to hide some of your tattoos?" He asked, standing to dry off.

"No. You may have cut off our game but the move is still yours." He huffed. 

"Can I ask something else? If you want it to be part of our 20 questions game you can just tell me no?"

She picked up the skirt and began to wind it gently back around her hips. "I suppose." She said like it was some great inconvenience. He felt himself bristling, shoulders tightening for a fight but then he saw her lips curled in a smile. He took a breath, calming himself. Leave it to her to stumble accidentally into the exact tone Pep had always used at the start of an argument. 

"You said your magic is limited here on Earth but I would think completely changing your gender would be very draining yet it doesn't really seem to take much out of you."

She turned to consider him. She was still only half dressed, the skirts hanging low on her hips. He forced himself to watch her face, her eyes. If she actually chose to answer he was curious enough he wanted to pay attention. "I think you still labor under the idea I am one gender and using seidr to alter that. Tell me, when you are working with metal you apply heat to make it pliable then hammer it into shape. Once it is the shape you want must you constantly keep it in the heat or strike it with a hammer for it to maintain that shape? No. Once it is made how you like no more work is needed. If you wish to change it again you can return it to the fire."

"So you use magic for the change but once that's done you don't need to use more basically?"

"Such a quick study. Come, you need to sleep."

"What about my clothes?" 

"Did you want them to sleep in?" She asked, as she tied her top back into place. 

He didn't. Not really. With the huff he slipped past her and back into the cabin. As she closed the door behind them the sound of rushing water stopped.

He crossed to the bed and pulled back the massive pelts that covered it instead of sheets. It should probably feel strange, crawling nude into an unfamiliar bed but after decades of sleeping in hotels it wasn't so strange. The fact he was climbing in alone was less familiar but he would survive.

The bed was surprisingly soft, though really he probably shouldn't be surprised. He pulled the heavy furs over himself, enjoying both the warmth and weight over him. A shift in the mattress made his eyes snap open but it was only Fenris curling up with him. He let an arm drop over the wolf and closed his eyes. Sleep caught him almost instantly.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Voices. Someone was talking just outside his mind. He came back to himself slowly. His head felt thick and heavy. He didn't want to be awake. He wanted to go back to sleep. He felt warm and comfortable. A woman's voice hissed, "And tell me  _ Dr. Banner _ what reason would I have for that? What possible benefit would that bring?"

"I don't know." Bruce snapped. Bruce shouldn't snap. Snappy Bruce lead to green Bruce. 

"Deep breath there big guy." He mumbled.

"There. You see? He is awake and unharmed!" Loki hissed. He heard the scrape of a chair and quickly moving footsteps.

"Hey Tony. You okay?" Bruce was closer to him now. He blinked sleep heavy eyes. Okay? Why wouldn't he be okay? Had the Winter Soldier come out? Attacked someone? Peter?! He lurched up, eyes searching. Loki sat at the table, a strange look on her face. Bruce stood next to the bed looking concerned.

"I'm fine. What's happened?" He asked, the fog of sleep slowly clearing from his mind.

"It appears the good Doctor trusts me only to a fault. He arrived this evening accusing me of doing something to harm you."

His mind flew to the bathroom. The kisses, her small form pressed against him. He didn't have clothes on. But as he shifted he felt clothes. Clothes that felt impossibly soft, like silk. He was clothed in the same kind of magic clothes Thor wore to the council meeting.

"You haven't been home all day. Jarvis said you left really early this morning and I kept waiting for you to get back but it got later and later. Then I get here and Loki won't even let me in the damn door! What would you have thought?" Bruce had folded his arms, his tone clipped and tight.

"She didn't hurt me. I just wanted somewhere I could eat and get some rest. Somewhere safe--"

"For God's sake Tony!  _ Somewhere safe?! _ You are safe in your own damn house! There is no reason for you to even be down here!"

"Just because you feel safe in the compound does not mean Tony does too." He looked past Bruce to Loki, surprised at her interjection. It made his chest constrict. Someone on his side. How long had that been?

Bruce too had turned to look at Loki a mix of exasperation and frustration on his face. "Did you look at the tape?" He asked softly, pulling Bruce's eyes back to him. "Of when I got in last night?" Bruce's lips pursed. He hadn't. That was clear on his face. If he knew where his  _ actual _ pants were he could pull his phone out, show Bruce. Instead he continued, "Look at the feed. You'll see I'm right."

"Tony the Winter Soldier is gone. I've seen the medical records. Shuri sent them over. They tested him over and over and the words don't work anymore."

"Just because the words are gone doesn't mean--"

"Tony I'm not arguing this! Come back to the compound."

He considered saying no. Considered telling Bruce exactly where to shove it and going curling back under the heavy pelts. He had a feeling Bruce wouldn't leave if he did. He closed his eyes. Fucking hell. "Fine. Go on, I'll catch up."

Bruce shook his head. "No. We will walk back together. I think we need to talk."

"Fine!" He snapped, rising to his feet. He crossed to where Loki stood. He held out a hand till she took it and gently pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her. Loki tensed a moment. Maybe she hadn't wanted anyone else to see the casual affection from that morning. The first tendrils of doubt flow through his chest when she recovered, wrapping her arms around his waist. He buried his nose in her hair. "Thank you." He murmured, low enough only she could hear. Her arms tightened gently.

When he stepped back Bruce was staring at him like they'd stripped down and fucked while he was forced to watch. He picked up his phone, which rested on the table and pocketed it. He paused in the doorway to look back at Bruce. "Coming?" The word seemed to revive Bruce who followed him out of the cabin.

"What the fuck was that?!" Bruce demanded.

"I think it was pretty clearly a hug."

"With Loki! Tony what is going on?!" Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him up short. "What happened to 'Loki is just playing a long game' or 'Loki can't be trusted'?"

"Weren't you the one that insisted Loki  _ could _ be trusted? I'm pretty sure we had a talk like that at some point...hold on." He pulled out his phone.

"That doesn't mean you should be fucking!" Bruce all but shouted. His heart leapt, panic running white hot in his veins.

"Oh, Bruce your parents must have given you the PG sex talk. I know it's called a special hug but--"

"God Damnit Tony can you just be serious for one minute!"

"Why!? Why should I listen to you?!" He was shouting now too, anger and fear mixing hot in his veins. "You won't even  _ consider _ that Cap is lying! Won't even take a few moments to watch a video feed that proves I'm telling the truth! You are so quick to play fucking peace keeper that--"

"Someone has to! I am the only one willing to put up with your self centered egotistical personally enough to even try! And then when I get  _ worried _ about you because you don't come home somehow I'm the fucking asshole." Even in the dark he could see Bruce's skin starting to darken. With a few quick taps he stepped back and took flight leaving the fight before things got ugly. 

He glanced over his shoulder as he flew, half worried he'd see Hulk flying out of the trees to drag him back to Earth but nothing came. He considered briefly circling back to the cabin, burrowing back under the pelts and sleeping the rest of the night away but he knew Bruce would find him again and be all the more angry. He would go home, get some work done. After Jarvis confirmed his house guests locations he landed and locked himself in the lab. As he settled at a workbench, in spite of all the stress and arguments of the last few days, he felt better than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 89

##  Tony

(June 9)

He'd gone the next day to check on Loki only to find a note attached to the wooden door stating Loki would be off realm for a few days but would send a raven upon return. At first, he wasn't sure how he felt about a raven bringing him news. It felt very nevermore. He wasn't a fan. He'd decided that yesterday.

The fact Loki had decided to disappear after their time together made him anxious. Had Loki regretted something? Or, having seen his weakness, was Loki off preparing his final push for domination? He firmly discounted the second idea. Loki wasn't like that. Not anymore.

His days had settled into something of a pattern. He spent most of his normal hours in the shop and only ventured out when Jarvis could confirm both Steve and Bucky were in bed. He kept the fridge in the shop fully stocked with food and drinks so he didn't have to leave. The only real complaint he had with the new set up was showering in the tiny shower in the shop bathroom. It had started life as an emergency chemical wash shower but he'd retrofitted a regular shower head as well. The cubicle was small enough he had to keep his elbows tucked as he washed to prevent banging them on the walls. Still it was miles ahead of the sink showers he'd taken in Afghanistan so he couldn't really complain. 

He'd spent most of his time working with Peter. He learned two things very quickly. The kid really was incredibly smart, not that he hadn't already known that, and that Peter definitely hadn't removed the tracking on his suit by himself. Pete still refused to supply a name, even when he insisted he wouldn't be mad. 

With Peter pulling some of the load he'd managed not only to catch up with the work he was behind on but also get ahead on several projects. The problem with getting ahead, more and more projects just kept popping up. 

He leaned back in his chair. Peter was bent low over a prototype for the newest Stark phone. His dark brown hair was getting over long and hung almost in his eyes now. He wondered if he should call a barber for the kid or if Peter even cared. He stretched feeling the low burn against his aching muscles.

"Hey kid, let's take a break. I want to get some work done on your suit."

Peter straightened slowly. He wondered if Peter's back hurt but he pushed away that idea. Peter was too young for things like a sore back. "Really?" He always sounded so damn hopeful.

"Yeah. Let's grab lunch then we can start." Peter stood and stretched before heading over to the kitchen. He followed. They made sandwiches and ate in relative silence. Well, he was quiet at least. Peter seemed to get uncomfortable if things were quiet too long and would start to babble about whatever was on his mind. He listened, inputting where needed. The most recent iteration of Peter's web shooters had a .5 second delay, not much in theory but definitely a problem in practice. He already had some ideas on how to correct the issue.

As Peter washed his plate he watched the kid's back. How May had managed to raise a polite teenage boy was still beyond him. He remembered roughly how he'd been at Pete's age. Definitely nothing good. "Hey kid. Sit down I wanna talk about something real quick."

Peter sat. Peter definitely shouldn't ever play poker. He practically broadcasted his every emotion on a loudspeaker. It was a miracle the whole universe didn't know he was Spiderman. 

He slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a black prepaid card. His own signature gleamed in silver across its surface. "This." He said, passing over the card, which Peter carefully took, "is for college. It's got enough money to cover 10 years at any school of your choice. Books, supplies, dorm room. It's all covered. Plus about a thousand a month for general expenses." 

Peter's eyes grew huge as he talked, his grip on the card growing light, as if he was cradling a fragile relic. Peter's eyes darted between the card and his face at an almost comical speed. "M-mmister Stark. You don't have...I can't…You….Thank you!" Peter practically launched into him. He couldn't help but laugh as he returned the hug.

"So listen." He said, extracting himself from Peter's shaking embrace. He slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out an identical card. "I have another one, same amount, for the person who  _ actually _ modified your suit." Peter stilled, eyes locked into the second card. He was silent for long enough he was fairly sure Peter had forgotten how to talk. "I would need to meet him, or her, and vet them. Make sure they are as good as I think they are. Then it's theirs. So. I think you have a phone call to make."

Peter's eyes remained locked on the card. Finally he blinked. "You promise you won't be mad?" 

"Yeah. We've been over this. I just want to know who it was."

Peter nodded slowly. Fishing out his phone Peter's eyes held his as the phone rang. It was definitely a male voice that answered. "Hey Peter! What's up?" He heard the voice come through the phone. Peter stood, beginning to pace.

"Hey, are you doing anything this week?" Peter asked. He didn't hear the answer but then Peter continued. "Mr. Stark was wanting you to come up for a…" Peter paused looking at him.

"Few weeks."

"For a few weeks. Work on projects, help out, that sort of thing?" No. I'm being serious." "Yes. He's here."

He waved Peter over. "Give me the phone." Peter hesitated before passing the phone. He glanced at the screen. It read 'Ned' on the call screen. At least he had a name.

"Ned?" He asked.

Silence filled the line for several moments. Just as he was about to pull the phone away from his ear and check they were still connected a soft voice spoke. "Tony Stark? Is…it is isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, are you the one who pulled the tracker out of Spiderman's suit?"

More silence. "So what if I am?" The voice answered, full of suspicion.

"If you are, I want you up here to see if you'd be a good fit for SI. If not I want you to hang up this call now so I can have a word with Mr. Parker."

"No! No. I did. What do you mean good fit for SI? Are you… Are you offering me a job? With the Avengers?! Are you serious?? Can I--"

He handed the phone back to Peter. "Ned? Ned! Stop! Yes he's serious. So are you busy or not?"

"Tell him we will send a car." He said before crossing back into the shop. What the fuck had he done? Now there would be two of them.

##  Loki

His breath shimmered before him in the frigid morning air. Or rather, his seidr did. His breath never fogged the air, another sign of his lineage he fought to hide. His heavy boots crunched in the early afternoon snow. The icy wind buffeted his face. He had spent more than a week in the tiny frozen town at the edge of the universe preparing. It was sparsely populated. The few who still lived within the walls bustled past each other without sparing a glance. It was the perfect place to die.

He stepped off the street and into the small pub. The whole building smelled of stale alcohol and piss. The rotting wood groaned under his weight as he moved past the bar and into the spare room he'd been renting. The icy wind from outside seeped freely through the disintegrating walls. He discarded the heavy fur coat on the back of the rigid wooden chair. Standing in a soft linen shirt and trousers he took stock of the items in the wooden table. Almost ready, just another hour. He carefully avoided thinking about what exactly was to come in case they listened still.

The ground beneath his feet began to shake. Another spasm of the planet's impending destruction. It would not be long now. He had been surprised upon arrival how many remained as the ancient star limped towards its end. It's sun had gone out a millenia ago, and finally the last rays of light had faded from the sky, plunging the world into darkness. Most had left, fleeing the cold and the dark. The few that remained, too old or sick or stubborn to leave worked on.

He should perhaps feel some kernel of guilt in his own part to play in the planet's death but really he was only helping it along. Shortening the death rattle. Perhaps if he was his brother, upon finding the planet still inhabited, he would have stopped his plans, saved them. Perhaps he still could. But he was evil. A monster down to his blood. He knew in his heart he had no plan of saving anyone from this place. They had made their choice when they remained here.

The ground shook again and he rested a hand on the rotting wall. Time to move. He took a long breath. When he exhaled his breath left no mark on the cold air. No point to pretend he was anything but a monster now. Crossing to the table he collected the items there. Half a dozen stolen relics each one with the power to amplify his seidr. He tucked them all into a small pouch at his hip. Checking he had his dagger he wrapped himself back in his cloak and set back into the cold.

The wind whipped around him as he stepped back outside. It had begun to snow again, the heavy flakes whirling on a frenzy on the wind. He crossed through the town of doomed survivors and out onto the frozen plains that surrounded the town. It had taken several days of searching to find a scar in the planet's surface that dropped all the way to its core.

He dropped to his knees into the snow. He heard a crunch as the ice beneath the snow broke. Careful he loosened the pouch and spread the items in the clean white snow. Each amplifier sparkled even in the darkness, ancient and powerful. Some had existed before his birth and now all were to be destroyed by his hand.

He had stolen each, that week, unseen from various realms.  _ A liar. A thief. A trickster. _ Odin's words echoed in his mind. He pushed them back. He would not be here if Odin had just told him. Told him he was a monster. That he never would have been even considered for the throne. Instead he had spent his life desperately trying to do something, anything, that would make Odin happy. 

He reached over and gasped the first object. It felt so small and fragile. He took a deep breath and tightened his grasp. With a tinkling like the breaking of China it shattered. A soft golden light shot up his palm, making his veins glow gold a moment. He felt a crackling in his chest, much like the feeling of the air before Thor dropped a lightning bolt.

He picked up and broke the next relic, another flash of gold and the crackling grew stronger. One by one each relic splintered under his grasp. His hands and arms slowly flickered, turning blue, not because of the cold. Odin's ancient seidr struggled against his own as the amplifiers strengthened him.

His whole body sparked painfully. Already he was overflowing with power and he had yet to even draw the seidr he needed. 

Turning to the deep scar he looked down. Deep below he could just make it the only light left on the planet. He seidr heart of the star spasmed feebly. A slow tendril of red gold seidr leaked up through the crack.

Placing both hands over the chasm he called to the seidr. It was slow at first, unwilling to obey the call. The hearts of stars, much like Midgard's seidr were wild and feral. Closing his eyes he focused. With a painful jolt the gold of the amplifiers pressed through his veins.

As the amplifiers reached out, the core shattered open. The ground beneath him shook violently. He reached with his amplified seidr and pulled hard. With another tremble from the ground the first wave of seidr washed over him, filing his chest. It hurt, the firing red from the planet burned in his chest. Ignoring it he pulled again.

The ground bucked under him as another golden flash washed over him. It pressed against him from the inside out, struggling to find room for itself. Before he could think too hard he pulled again. His very skin burned with the power that slammed through his veins. It was not enough. Not yet.

He need not pull anymore. He held more seidr than the star’s heart now. Naturally it flowed into him. He gasped for air. His lungs struggled to find space to expand as the seidr filled him. His heart beat grew weak as his body filled. 

He screamed as his skin split, his body struggled to make space. Now. He reached out and grabbed his dagger. His hands trembled. His skin cracked and tore like paper in flames only to heal instantly under the power that coursed through him. 

The planet jolted under him and his dagger slipped through his fingers. With a shout he grabbed it, and barely bit back another scream as his bones cracked painfully with the movement. 

He lined the dragger against the back of his skull. He had planned to pause. Take a moment to both to mentally prepare and to try to find some memory of happiness he could hold, in case the worst happened. Instead he felt sick with terror and pain. He closed his eyes. This would work or he would die. It was that simple. It had only ever been that simple. 

Taking as deep a breath as the seidr would allow he plunged the knife into the back of his neck. The scream of pain cut short as darkness swallowed his mind.

#  Day 90

##  Tony

(June 10)

Ned's arrival that morning had eaten up far more of his day than he'd planned. Thankfully the kid, after spending a solid hour fan-boying over everything from him to the color of the tiles and shape of the building, had mellowed out fairly well. 

The three of them now worked in the shop. Peter had been working on the formula for his web while he ran Ned through his paces. The kid was smart. Probably not as smart as Peter, but still definitely worth at least working with. 

He sat back in his chair, watching Ned's fingers as they flew over the keyboard. He monitored the code lines for error but so far it was the cleanest he'd seen in a good long while. He wondered what the board would say if they found out the as letting a highschool kid run the coding for him. He was supervising at least. That had to count for something right?

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" He looked over to where Peter frowned down at the tablet he worked off of. 

He stood and crossed the shop. As he bent to look down a sharp rap on the glass window made them all jump. One of the damn crows, ravens, whatever, stood rapping on the glass. Fucking nevermore bullshit. He turned to lean back over Peter's work when the rapping came again. He looked up. Somehow the bird looked worried? Or frantic. He'd never seen them act so urgently before.

"I'm going to go check something. Take a few. Go play some video games."

He straightened and checked his phone. Steve and Bucky were in their room. Without waiting for a reply, slipped down the hall and outside. He jogged across the lawn and into the forest.

As he drew close, he heard a horrible retching cough. Frowning he picked up speed. He couldn't immediately see Loki as the cabin came into view. Fenris stood in the grass looking down. His eyes followed the wolf's. "Shit." He whispered as Loki came into view.

Loki was curled in the grass dressed in a pale green cotton shirt and black pants. His shirt was covered with blood. His pale skin was cracked open revealing vivid red beneath. Loki writhed in pain, arms around his stomach and as he approached Loki began to cough again. Black frothy sludge leaked from his nose and mouth as he coughed.

"Loki!" He exclaimed, dropping to his knees. He reached out instinctively to touch but pulled back. Pale green eyes rolled to look up at him. 

"Alive?" Loki rasped before the coughing started again. 

"Can you move?" He asked weakly. He felt helpless. He was vividly reminded of when Loki had turned up blackened to a crisp. At that time he'd been certain that there was no worse that could be done to the man but now... Should he get Thor? Could Thor even help? 

Loki pressed a hand into the dirt and pushed up. His whole body trembled with the effort as he lifted himself from the ground. Loki gagged then threw up a great black ball of sludge and then another. He reached out pulling Loki's hair back. It was matted with blood. He straightened enough to look but didn't see anything that could have caused so much blood. Maybe it was someone else's? But then why only in his hair?

Loki was struggling to push himself into a sitting position. He gasped Loki's shoulders, careful to avoid splits in the skin. "What happened?" He asked softly. Loki cringed and a crack ran across his face. For a split second he saw blue. Then as if he'd imagined it the red filled the gash. Not blood though he noticed. Something different. It almost shimmered in the sunlight. A spasm ran over Loki's muscles and he dropped forward. He managed to catch Loki before he hit the ground.

"Fuck! Okay, let's at least get you inside." The black sludge Loki had vomited up was hissing and crackling ominously. Loki's pale hands grabbed his arm frantically. At first he thought Loki was trying to stop him but as he paused Loki began to move his legs. Carefully he braced Loki letting him grab however he needed to get up off the ground. It was a slow laborious process but Loki finally managed to climb to his feet. His whole body trembled and swayed but somehow he remained up.

Slowly he guided Loki back into his cabin. The step into the porch proved nearly impossible but when he offered to lift Loki the milky green eyes snapped to his and Loki glared, causing a sea of fissures to open over his face so he dropped the idea and eventually Loki did manage to make it up, though it was more like falling than stepping.

"Sit at the table. I'll get you cleaned up then you can get to bed okay?" He said. Loki nodded against his shoulder. He kicked a chair out and backed Loki to it but Loki didn't sit. Instead, Loki's hand moved to the back of his neck, holding gently. Loki's hand felt hot on his neck, which had to be concerning. Loki had never felt hot, if anything he seemed to run on the cool side. 

Another spasm ran over Loki and the hand on his neck tightened as the taller man struggled to stay standing. "Sit." He encouraged gently pressing Loki back. With a grunt of pain Loki sat heavily in the chair. Once he was relatively sure Loki was stable sitting on his own he darted into the kitchen and grabbed one of the wooden buckets next the the water barrel. Returning he passed the bucket to Loki. "In case you puke again." He explained when Loki raised a brow. 

He grabbed a second bucket and slipped into the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth from the shelf and moved to the water. He hesitated, the water was hot and Loki already was running warm. Still, this water was constantly moving instead of sitting still like the barrel so less time for bacteria to build up. He scooped a bucket full and returned to the main room. 

Loki still sat unmoving in his chair. Quickly he sat down the bucket and cloth before moving in front of Loki. "Going to get your shirt off okay?" He said then without waiting on a reply he began to unlace the bloody shirt. Some horrible part of his mind slowed his fingers a moment, eyes taking in the smooth lines of Loki's chest. He snapped back to himself and quickly finished unlacing the shirt.

Loki let him ease away the dirty shirt without protest which either meant Loki was aware enough to know he was helping or so completely out of it that he had no idea what was going on. He desperately hoped for the first. The cracks seemed to focus only on where the skin moved. The same pattern of blue then immediately red seemed to be playing out across his chest with each breath. 

"Fucking shit Loki. What did you do?" He asked, moving to collect the bucket and cloth and moved back to Loki's blood matted hair.

"Free." Loki rasped.

"What?" He asked in spite of himself.

"Free. Finally fr--" the words ended in a rough hacking cough. 

"Try not to talk." He said before beginning to soak the bloody hair. It was slow work not using a shower. Loki sat still and calm even when he had to tug at the dried blood.

The skin on his head and neck was coated in dried blood too. All except for one spot right at the base of his skull that was totally clean. The exact area where the mind control injury had been in New York. Free. Loki had definitely said he was finally free. Did that mean wherever was controlling him had still had a hold on his mind? Free…

Loki's body spasmed again. Loki dropped the bucket. He moved quickly around the chair to grab it but Loki's hand caught him. With surprising strength Loki pulled him down until he was on his knees next to the chair. One of Loki's hands held the back of his neck, the other closed vice-like over his mouth. He had just enough time to draw a breath through his nose before Loki's thumb and forefinger pinched his nose shut too. Unable to breath he struggled but Loki’s grip was too strong to break. Just as panic started to roll through his veins, Loki’s head tipped back.

A gust of wind, stiflingly hot and crackling like a wildfire rolled over him. He looked up in time to see Loki's eyes go red. Then a fine mist of sparkling and popping red oozed from Loki's eyes, down his nose, out of his mouth. The wind slammed into them again. An instant later the cabin door banged open, the red mist and wind disappearing. Loki's hand on his face fell away, the one on his neck remained.

"Sorry." Loki wheezed. The remaining cracks in his skin were closing, wrapping over the blue that remained now that the red was gone.

"What the fuck!?" He looked between Loki and the now open cabin door. The wind had ripped the latch clear out of the wood frame.

"Trust me. A few seconds without air. Much better than the alternative." Loki's voice was still tight but it seemed to be getting better. 

"What was that?" 

"Seidr." Could an answer ever  _ not _ be magic? "I must rest before I can explain more clearly." Loki shivered. Loki's hand fell away and Loki braced against the table and stood. Every movement seemed like a monumental effort.

"Let me help you." He slipped an arm around Loki's back. He  _ definitely _ didn't think anything about how nice the muscles felt beneath his skin. Loki's arm slid around his shoulder but as they started to move Loki guided them not to the bed but to the bathroom. "Loki?"

"I will wash before I rest." The reply was simple. He couldn't argue with that, even with all his work Loki's hair was only somewhat clean. He pushed open the door to the bathroom and closed it behind them. 

Loki's fingers deftly opened the lacing on his pants. He tried not to watch too openly as Loki slipped out of his pants and tossed them under the bench. He  _ certainly _ didn't notice that even soft Loki was fucking huge. Loki was clearly in pain. What kind of a monster would notice that at a time like this? He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Loki eased into the water, a soft sigh just audible over the rush of the waterfall. Loki leaned back until his hair was submerged and ran his fingers through it. An explosion of red flowed from his hair before fading into the moving water. He moved to sit on the bench watching as Loki moved through the water, some of that impossible grace returning as the water helped support him. 

Loki pulled himself up onto the rock shelf and grabbed the two jars. He washed his hair then his skin before sliding back into the water. Loki braced his hands on the stone to lift himself from the water. He stood and crossed to the water's edge to help but Loki waved his hands away. With trembling arms he managed to pull himself completely free of the water. He looked like he was getting weaker. Whatever strength he'd found after the red seidr had left was starting to fail. He grabbed a towel and carried it back to Loki.

"You got rid of whatever it was that controlled you in New York didn't you?" He asked as he passed the towel to Loki.

"Perhaps you are less foolish than you look." Loki said. Even without seeing his face he knew Loki was smirking. 

"I wouldn't go that far."

Loki chuckled, a warm easy sound. "Yes. I have cut Thanos and the Other from my mind."

_ Cut.  _ His eyes flicked back to Loki's head to the base of his neck, the only area clean of blood.

" _ Cut?" _ He asked. "Like with a knife?"

"I have found something sharp often helps with cutting. A smooth stone tends to rip more than cut. Truly unpleasant but it will work in a pinch."

"But. That was in your head?" He felt like his own mind was struggling to keep up.

"Such a good memory." Loki said dryly. He tried to stand but his legs shook with the effort. "I truly detest Midgard. Would it really have been so hard to continue practicing sorcery?"

"Considering they burned witches for awhile, probably?" He said before looking looping Loki's arm over his back. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Midgardians  _ burned _ witches?" Loki sounded shocked. 

"Yeah it was a whole big thing back in the late 1600s."

A soft whisper pressed under his hands and clothes rippled over Loki's skin. "1600s." Loki frowned. "When was that in relation to the Norse?"

"Umm. I think that was like the ninth to thirteenth centuries? So at least 400 years? Closer to 500 since the trails were near the end of the century."

Loki smiled. Not a smirk but a real genuine smile. “It kept going longer than I'd have expected"

"...what?" He asked. Loki waved him off. 

"Another story for another day. I need to rest."

Loki crossed to the bed and pulled back the pelts before curling up under them. Should he leave? Was he supposed to? He didn't really want to if he was being perfectly honest with himself. Loki, a supposed God, showing up that fucked up made the hair at the back of his neck stand up.

He needed to  _ do _ something. He crossed to the chair and picked up the bucket Loki thankfully hadn't puked in and returned it to it's spot in the kitchen. The one with bloody water he took outside. Fenris sat at the opening in the fence, watching out into the trees. He reached up and ran his fingers into the wolves fur. Fenris' tail wagged but his eyes never stopped scanning. 

The black sludge Loki had thrown up seemed to have absorbed into the Earth. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Deciding not to worry about it he slipped into the trees and tossed the bucket's contents before returning to the cabin. 

By the time he returned Loki's breathing had evened out. He was surprised how young Loki looked in sleep, no older than 25. Turning he set the other bucket down and turned back to the door. It took some work to repair the damage done by the wind. Eventually, and with the help of the nanites, he managed to get the door latch re-secured. 

He sat at the table, eyes slowly circling the room. He had to admit Loki was a hell of a builder. To make all of this and do so with very limited vision was fucking impressive. The only light once the door was closed and the fire out filtered down from the hole in the ceiling where the smoke flowed out. A small v shaped roof covered the hole, letting smoke out while keeping rain and snow coming in.

He turned and plucked a book at random from the shelf. It wasn't English, of course, or any language he'd seen though. He thumbed through lazily, drinking in the look of the text even if he couldn't read it. It was rare for him to encounter a language he truly knew nothing about. 

The ink seemed to gleam faintly even without the fire or the open door. He flipped through the pages but nothing jumped out at him. He turned and replaced it, grabbing another book as he did.

This book seemed divided into sections and contained elaborately drawn pictures. The first was of a man and woman, both nude, the woman slightly behind the man. Long golden hair fell down each of their shoulders. The man looked a lot like Thor in the face and muscles category. He flipped the page. Spread across two pages was a massive depiction of what looked like a golden city surrounded by water. Asgard. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew this had to be Asgard. 

He leaned in close, examining the finite detail of each of the buildings. Turning the pages past the unreadable words, he hoped to see more details of the city. Instead a rainbow with people standing on it and a strange building at the end. He frowned and flipped through a few more pages but there were no further pictures. 

A new heading came five pages later behind another man and woman. In this picture the woman was drawn over the man. Her long hair was braided and pulled over her shoulder. His hair was shorter but still fell shoulder length. Apparently Earth was the weird one there. The city picture couldn't have been more different than Asgard. A stone fortress wrapped in plants and vines. A small market was just visible in the center. 

He turned the page. A fucking dragon was drawn on the next page. He touched the image with his finger tips. The red scales shimmered faintly. He would need to remember to ask Loki if dragons were actually real. And if so, could he keep one as a pet? 

The next page looked like an actual ogre, dark grey/green with almost stone-like skin. The following page showed a troll with thick leather like brown skin. 

The sound of movement outside brought his head up. Standing he crossed to the door and peeked out. Bruce stood at the path entrance, blocked by a menacing looking Fenris.

"Tony! Can you please tell him to move?" Bruce sounded exasperated. 

"Sorry. I don't control him. Lokes does. What's up?" He stepped past the wolf. 

"Peter said you'd taken off again?" Bruce sounded annoyed. 

"You checking up on me?"

"I told you before I think your relationship is getting a bit out of--"

"It's not a relationship! It's not!" He repeated when Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And even if it was we are both adults Bruce. You don't get to make decisions about it "

Bruce opened his mouth, ready to argue then stopped. "Why are you out here Tony?" He asked quietly.

He however wasn't done being mad. "I'm just taking some time from work! That's it! You get mad when I work all the time, mad when I decompress by drinking! Now I've finally started doing something relatively healthy and you're mad about that too!"

"What are you two doing in there? Why won't Fenris let me in?"

"He's asleep! That's it. He is resting and I'm reading a book. Look." He pressed on the wolf's shoulder. "Move Fen. Let me show him and then Bruce will be leaving." 

Fenris much to his surprise moved easily out of the way. He marched Bruce up to the porch. Pushing the door he pointed to the bed. "Asleep." He pointed to the table. "Book. Now go bother someone else. Let me relax."

"Tony I am just trying to look out for you."

"How?! How is following me looking out?"

" _ He tried to kill you. _ " Bruce hissed.

"And  **you** told me he was better and to make friends!"

"Whatever Tony." Bruce turned back to the trees. "Do whatever you want. Just remember when this falls apart that I tried to warn you." 

He watched Bruce slip back into the trees. He scrubbed his face and pushed down the desire to chase after him and apologize. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't. So why was Bruce so upset? Was this like Sakovia? Was he simply too close to the problem to see it? And if so, was he barrelling forward into the destruction of the tiny family he'd so desperately made?

Anxiety made his chest ache. He climbed the porch and closed and latched the door. He felt dizzy. He wished Loki had made that mix that stopped the panic attacks. "Anthony?" A sleep slurred voice spoke from the bed. 

"Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Your heart. Come here." Loki sleepily patted the bed in front of him then scooted back to give him room to sit. He crossed the cabin and sat. "What happened?" Loki asked. A cool hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and up his back. 

"Bruce came. Yelled at me for being here." He said softly as his heart began to slow.

"Why would Bruce be angry that you are here?"

"I think he thinks we're fucking and it worries him."

Loki's fingers traced gently over his back. "Why would that anger him?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "Bruce says he's protecting me."

"I have not done anything you did not agree too."

It wasn't a question but he answered all the same. "No. You haven't." Before he could overthink it he toed off his shoes and laid down on the bed. Loki's arm slipped around his waist. 

"If Bruce returns I will speak with him. Perhaps he will be willing to tell me what causes him such concern."

He nodded. "I just don't want to mess things up again." He said quietly. He hadn't meant to say it. Hadn't meant to give voice to the demons snapping in his chest.

"I understand. But it is impossible to live life without occasionally making mistakes. And living in fear of making mistakes can only stop you from living at all."

"Yeah well I've made some pretty colossal mistakes."

"As have I." Loki said softly.

He considered arguing that Loki's mistakes involved being mind controlled which really made them stop counting but he didn't. He didn't know what other things Loki may have caused in his life and saying that would only force him to talk about them. 

He pulled a pillow under his head and shifted until he was comfortable.

"You plan to rest with me awhile?" Loki sounded surprised. Had he overstepped?

"If it's okay?"

"Of course."

Loki shifted slightly, pulling the furs over them both and pressing into him. It felt surprisingly safe, having the larger man curled around him. He closed his eyes. If this truly was a mistake, he was definitely going to enjoy making it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 90(cont)

##  Loki

(June 10)

His whole body ached. Perhaps they would not come today. Would not torture him. He could feel his resolve slipping. Thanos came almost daily now offering food, water, affection. He offered to clean the wounds, stop the torture. He had said no each time. It grew harder with each refusal. He doubted he would continue to deny the mad titan much longer. He must hold out. Must…

Something shifted next to him, pulling him from his half-sleep. Stark. The smaller man was curled tight against his chest, their bodies pressed together from chest clear down to their entwined legs.

In a rush it all slammed back into place. The dying star. He had cut out the infection, dropped it into the planet's core. The planet, devoid of seidr had collapsed. He was falling. Falling. Then his knees hit Midgard and he had dropped unconscious. 

When he woke Tony was there. He had thrown up the last of the poison in the dirt then Tony had taken him inside, got him clean. Tended him as Thanos had. He shoved that condition comparison away. Tony was nothing like his tormentor. The only other who had ever tended him had been Mother and that comparison felt wrong as well.

Bruce's concern was something he would need to address quickly. He greatly enjoyed Tony's company and if Bruce meant to stop Tony from visiting he would need to immediately remedy the situation.

Tony had rolled sometime during their sleep, Tony's forehead pressed lightly into his chest. He placed his hand flat on Tony's back and ran a feeble tendril of seidr into his chest. His heart was weak, far weaker than it should be. His other organs too seemed prematurely aged. Without permission he would not do much but he carefully healed a few areas that seemed the most at risk. 

Tony stirred at the sensation. He leaned forward to press a kiss into the man's temple. Tony mumbled incoherently, eyelashes tickling his skin as Tony blinked awake. Tony's chin tipped back and he stretched up, pressing their lips together. Unlike the other kisses they had shared this one felt soft and comfortable. 

He reached up and ran a hand lazily through Tony's hair. "You feeling any better?" Tony asked, their lips still brushing with each word.

"Yes." It was not a complete lie. He no longer felt like vomiting poison. "How is your heart?"

"Feels fine." 

He smiled. "You should return home. I will speak to Bruce when next he comes and try to understand his concern."

Tony sighed. "Yeah I need to get back to the kids."

"Kids? Are there now more than Peter?"

"Yeah. His friend's here."

"That must be keeping you busy." He sat up. One of his books lay open on the table. "Have you been reading my books?" 

"Reading is a bit strong since they aren't in English. More like looking at the pictur--" Tony paused then turning to look at him asked in a rush. "Are there actually  _ dragons _ somewhere?!"

The look of pure hopefulness and excitement made him laugh. "Yes. In Vanaheim. Perhaps I could take you someday."

"Vanaheim?"

"Indeed. My mother was of Vanaheim." She wasn not your mother. He shoved the thought away.

Tony frowned. "I thought both your parents were Asgardians."

He shook his head. Keeping his tone as neutral as he could he spoke. "My mother was born on Vanaheim. When she was a child, a war between Vanaheim and Asgard broke out. It continued well into her adulthood. When the war ended she was given to Odin as a wife so that the realms may have lasting peace."

Tony stared at him a long time before shaking his head. "That's fucked up." 

He smirked. "I certainly thought so. Mother grew to love Odin in her own way, in spite of the number of her people he had killed. And I believe he truly loved her as in return.

"Still fucked up. I do want to see Vanaheim though."

He smiled. "Soon then." He said. His seidr still flickered weakly in his chest. He needed more time to rest before he could even safely consider an off realm trip.

Tony stood and stretched. His eyes followed the flow of muscle. He itched to explore Tony's form. The small indulgences he had allowed himself so far made him hungry for more. Still just having any kind of contact was far more than he should ever anticipate. 

He passed a hand through his hair before he realized he was moving. The self soothing action one he normally reserved for being alone. "I'll send Bruce your way." Tony said, eyes on him.

"Go and rest." He pressed. Tony smirked and slipped around the bed to hug him. He accepted the casual affection willingly, folding the smaller man into his arms. The cool metal of the reactor pressed into his chest. Someday, perhaps if Tony ever truly trusted him, he would be interested to find out how it worked. 

Making up his mind he slid a hand under Tony's chin, tilting Tony's head back. Tony relaxed, allowing himself to be manipulated easily. He could not stop the smile as his lips caught Tony's. He broke the kiss far before he was truly ready. Much longer and they may just tumble back into bed. While he was in no way opposed to the idea, it would not be best for either of them in the long run.

"Go. Send Bruce." He said softly.

Tony grumbled but otherwise did as instructed. 

_ You care for him too deeply _ . Huginn scolded as soon as Tony was gone. 

_ Connections make you vulnerable _ .

Great they were in agreeance. That was never a good sign.  _ L _ **_i_ ** _ k _ **_e_ ** _!  _ Fenris' weak attempt at the same speech popped aggressively in his mind. He shivered at the sharp contrast. Fenris definitely needed to practice more. He would bring Fen to Vanaheim when he and Tony visited. The extra seidr would do him good. 

He grabbed the blood soaked shirt from the floor. How long, he wondered, had he floated in the void between death and life. It had felt like a lifetime and like an instant. He discarded the shirt and set about cleaning the bucket with his blood.

" _ B _ **_r_ ** _ u _ _ c _ **_e._ ** " He cringed again at the sharp word in his mind. It was interesting how quickly Fenris had switched to distrusting Bruce considering how much of how puppyhood had been spent bounding around the good doctor's heels.

_ Let him pass _ . He heard the sound of footsteps. He opened the door before Bruce could knock. 

Bruce looked startled only a moment before stepping in. "Tony said you wanted to see me?"

"I wish to speak with you. Tony says you have voiced concern about his being here. I wish to understand."

Bruce sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "First I wanted to apologise for accusing you the other day. I know you're not like that. I just worry about Tony. Someone has to and he's never going to."

He stopped the knee jerk anger and took a breath before answering calmly. "I understand. I worry for him too. He is not well."

"No. He's not." Bruce answered tersely, but he could see the man relax. His answer had been correct. He pressed carefully. "So if we are both concerned, why try to stop him coming here?"

Bruce sighed again and dropped heavily into a chair. "Listen. It's not you okay? It's not who you are or who you were or anything like that. Tony. I've known him a long time and he… When he gets interested in someone he can get a bit obsessive. And when things fall apart it destroys him. Destroys like months of drinking himself into black outs. I'm not sure Tony could physically  _ handle _ another split. I don't care if you two are friends, honestly Tony needs a friend outside the Avengers, but more than that I'm scared the end result will kill him."

He nodded. Bruce's concerns made sense. He was certain Tony's body could not hold up to that much alcohol. His organs would die. He opened his mouth when a snap like a knife in the ear made him jump.  **_At_ ** **_t_ ** **_a_ ** **_c_ ** **k!!**

_ Two Midgardians,  _ Huginn spoke. He blinked taking the raven's eyes. Rogers, fully dressed for battle. Next to him he guessed was the man called Barnes in full black combat gear.

"What have you done?" He hissed at Bruce.

"Wha-" Bruce started but he was past him and out the door just in time for the two men break the circle of trees. 

Through Huginn's eyes he saw the shock in their eyes as they looked at Fenris. With a stab of protest from his seidr his clothes rippled and faded as his battle armor covered his form. His daggers slid into his hands.

Rogers and Barns spotted him. Rogers immediately bracing for attack. Barnes raised his gun. With a flash of green the polished metal was wrenched from his hands and flung deep into the forest. Barnes looked shocked. Good. Shock made people stupid.

Bruce stepped into the porch. "Steve! Bucky! Stop!" Bruce moved quickly, putting himself between his attackers and himself. "Stop." He repeated again.

"Bruce has been brainwashed. Buck go call Shield in." Rogers said calmly.

"I'm not brainwashed! He's not a threat. Not anymore. Just let me explain." 

Barnes turned to leave. He barely hid the cringe as he whispered to the trees. They flashed green and grew to close the path, blocking the three into the clearing. Bruce glanced over at him before continuing. "He was brainwashed, during the attack on New York. Someone else was forcing him to do those things. He's not a threat."

"Looks like a pretty big threat to me. Does the UN know he's here? He should be in prison at least. He killed hundreds of innocent people. He shouldn't be allowed to walk free! He's a murderer"

A whir drew all eyes upwards. Tony dropped next to Bruce, fully suited for battle. He held up both of his hands, prepared to attack. "How many did Barnes kill for Hydra Cap?" Tony asked. 

"That was different Tony! Move out of the way. We are taking him into custody. Taking him to Shield. Just like you  _ should _ have done from the beginning."

"Over my dead body. Oh wait, you already did that!" Tony spat.

"Tony." Bruce said softly before turning to Rogers. "He served his time. He doesn't need to go to jail. He's been here months and he hasn't hurt anyone."

But Rogers wasn't listening. "Tony. Bruce. Move."

"Fuck you!" Tony said. 

It happened in an instant. Rogers let fly his shield at the same moment Barnes leap the fence and charged. Fenris launched at Rogers but he called him off. He did not have the seidr to heal any grievous wounds the wolf might incur fighting untrained. Tony caught the shield with a horrible metallic clang and sent it flying into the woods. 

Barnes pushed past Tony and charged up to him, knives in hand. This he could do. He dodged the first swipe, sliding easily out of the way and spinning his left blade up to catch Barnes's cheek. The spurt of crimson nothing life threatening. He hoped it would be enough to dissuade further attacks.

Something in the other man's eyes flickered. An almost animalistic gleam, then in an instant he had rounded a blade missing his stomach by a hair's breadth. He swung out of the way but Barnes was charging again. What he lacked in smoothness he made up for in brute strength. He managed to dodge the next string of jabs with the knives only to be punched with enough force he felt his ribs break. What was this man made of? Even Rogers's punches had only bruised him.

"Stop!" His step faltered as Hulk shouted at them. In the moment of confusion Barnes's knife caught him deep in the neck. He felt the flow of hot crimson spill down his chest, seeping under his armor.

"Stark! To me!" He called. His voice sounded wet and crackly. Talking made the blood run faster. An instant later he felt Tony's hands on him. Heard his frantic words as he tried to stop the bleeding.

_ Guide me. _ He commanded as he spoke to Tony. "Close your eyes." And he fell backwards into a portal pulling Tony with him.

##  Tony

Darkness swallowed them, the cabin disappearing. His hands still pressed on Loki's neck, trying desperately to stop the blood. His whole body ached. Even the nanites couldn't protect him from Steve's punches. His eyes remained wide open, focus on Loki's neck, the deep cut of the blade. He was aware they were once again navigating through the portal Loki had used to take them to see the northern lights. That felt like so long ago. He wondered where they were going. Could they even arrive there with Loki in this state? What if he died there in the branches and left him alone with no magic to get home.

His heart hammered and his hands tightened on the cut. Loki had to survive, it was the only option. The only one he wanted to think about too, he realized. Something bumped him softly. He looked over. Fenris, his form flickering as if he was made of mist, gently guided them forward. Loki was too weak to navigate, he realized with a sickening drop in his stomach. Where were they going? He looked back at his hands, covered in a thick coating of crimson, visible even in the darkness that engulfed them.

In spite of himself he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Why was this happening? Why couldn't things just fucking work for once? How did he just keep fucking everything up?!

In an instant the darkness was gone, giving way to a light so bright he was dazed. He blinked frantically, trying to get his eyes to adjust. He was sitting on the ground, back against something. Someone was coughing. His hands, he realized with horror, were no longer stemming the blood. Loki. He looked frantically, his eyes only making out vague details as they struggled to constrict fast enough. 

Loki was a foot away, laying on his stomach. His hands braced on the ground holding his chest and face out the dirt. He was coughing, crimson leaking from his lips. "Loki! Shit!" He crawled over to where Loki lay but when he reached out to stop the blood he was pushed off balance. Fenris, down to a more natural wolf size nudged his hands back.

"Give...me…..a... moment." Loki wheezed. 

His hands trembled where he held them out a few feet from Loki's prone form. Loki was going to die. He'd lost so much blood and he was already weak from whatever the fuck earlier had been. But as he thought it, Loki was sitting up, his breathing less wet. 

His armor had disappeared somewhere between the cabin and wherever they were now. His linen shirt was stained red with blood. Loki dropped back heavily against the wall behind him. Where were they? He spared a moment to look around. Walls rose up on either side of them, in an alley. The walls drew his attention. They looked like a fucking castle. Under them dirt mixed with straw. Where the fuck were they?

"Breathe Tony." Loki said. His eyes locked back on Loki. The crimson made his pale skin look even paler. Or perhaps it was the blood loss.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. The dirt clung to the blood drying on his hands.

"I will survive this yet. Just need to catch my breath a moment."

Loki's eyes closed as he leaned his head back on the stone. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Vanaheim. I promised I would bring you. Though I did plan for it to be under much less urgent circumstances."

They were in Vanaheim? His eyes flew around, searching everything he could see. Which admitted wasn't much. The alley of dirt and straw was curved to prevent it from being seen from the road. The sky was still blue though maybe somehow just a bit too bright of blue? He couldn't be sure. 

"Come here." He jumped at the woman's voice. Turning he looked back at Loki. Hi--her form had changed. The blood was gone replaced with a deep green dress. She still looked pale. 

"Why…" he asked. His head felt too full, too fuzzy.

"I will explain soon. Come here." She said, arm still up in invitation. He crawled over and curled against her side. 

He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beating of her heart. "I thought he'd killed you." He whispered softly.

"You will find that is a much harder task than you realize." She said softly. He snorted.

"You'd already lost so much blood with whatever this morning was."

"It was definitely a less than ideal time to receive such an injury." She said. "Thankfully Huginn and Muninn and Fenris were able to direct us through Yggdrasil's branches."

"Huginn and Muginn?" He asked.

"Muninn." She corrected. "The ravens." She looked up. Following her gaze he spotted one of the massive birds roosting at the top of the wall some 35 feet above them. 

He considered looking for the other one or asking more questions or demanding to know what was next but instead he curled back into Loki's side and slipped an arm around her waist. She gently squeezed him closer.

Even holding her close and listening to her heart wasn't calming the pounding anxiety in his mind. He could hear voices just out of sight around the bend in the alley. What if someone came down the alley and found them or attacked them? "Where are we going to go?" He asked softly.

"There is an inn around the corner I prefer to stay in. We will go there." She straightened under him and he sat up as well, ready to begin their hopefully short trip. "Tony." He stopped halfway through bracing on the wall to stand. "I think, for while we are here, it would be best if I gifted you with AllSpeak. I do not intend to get seperated but just in case.

He nodded. "I didn't know it was given." He said softly.

She smiled. "Sit comfortably. It does not take long."

Her cool fingers moved up to rest on his face, thumbs pressed on his eyelids, middle fingers pressed lightly against his ears partially blocking the noise of the street. At first he didn't feel anything. It did not have the same silk feeling Loki's magic normally did. Instead he noticed first a warmth and then a pressure building behind his eyes. It wasn't enough to be uncomfortable but he definitely could feel it growing. Then all at once the pressure seemed to pop, a warmth spreading over his mind. He definitely didn't mind that feeling, like curling under a blanket after a long day. 

"Tony? Can you understand me?" Loki's voice was soft.

He frowned. Of course he could understand her! It was the other people he needed to worry about.

"Yes." He answered, though immediately he could tell something was off. He'd said yes. Said it in English. He was sure of it. And he  _ heard _ himself say yes but it didn't sound like yes. Or rather it did but he heard an echo, almost like reverberation. It sounded like a language he'd never heard of. "I...what?" 

She smiled. "You are still speaking English." She said softly. "But you are also hearing AllSpeak translate." He heard her voice with the same soft reverberation. Her actual words, spoken in Asgardian with the English layered on top of it. It reminded him of watching news when they interviewed people who spoke other languages so they laid the English translation over the original speakers words. "It will take time to adjust." She said as she stood and offered him a hand up. Taking it he stood.

"While we are here walk either behind or next to me. I will explain when we are somewhere safe. And best let me do the talking."

He nodded. Not like either thing was something he was going to argue considering he had no clue what exactly was going on anyway. He followed after her. Fenris trotted at her side, his shoulders coming to her hips. Her hips, he couldn't help but notice were very accentuated by the dress, as was the swell of her ass. Yeah he definitely didn't mind following.

They stepped through the alley with a shimmer of silk. He turned around in time to see the gap they'd just walked through flicker back into stone behind them. Loki had blocked the alley to keep them safe. They stepped out into a busy side street. He could see through the streets as they passed a massive market to their left. 

The walls all seemed built from the same rough grey stone. Cloth hung over the path at intervals, offering shade from the sun and throwing the path below into vibrant colors of red and green and blue and yellow. Loki stopped suddenly and he barely missed bumping into her. Leaning over she hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "Look up." She whispered.

He tipped his head back and his heart leaped. Above them gliding lazily was a dragon. Even from this distance he could tell it was huge, it's massive wings shifting slightly as it glided on an updraft. He continued to watch in awe until it slipped out of sight in the distance. He looked down to find Loki smiling at him. "Come." She said.

They moved down the street until she guided them into an open door. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room after staring so long at the sky. At first glance it looked like a pub. Dozens of tables filled the main space. A massive bar took up the back wall. A man stood polishing a glass behind it. "Silvertongue!" He greeted as Loki stepped in. The translation felt almost scratchy. It made him want to rub his ears. "Are you well?"

"Hallr, yes I am well. Do you have a room?"

"For you, always." The man smiled. He noticed as he watched the interaction that Hallr kept his eyes down ever so slightly and avoided looking at Loki altogether.

Loki crossed to the bar where she leaned over to sign a ledger. He glanced at the names as she did.  _ Roald, Sverre, Ask. _ As he watched the words shimmered and flickered until English words lay on top. Fame, Wild, Ash Tree. He blinked and the words were back to normal.

Loki suddenly pressed gold coins into his hand. He looked up in confusion but Hallr was holding out his hand. He passed the coins over. In return Hallr passed him a key which he passed to Loki. His mind spun in confusion but Loki was moving so he moved to follow. 

They climbed a set of wooden stairs next to the bar. At the top of the stairs was a hallway with multiple doors. Loki moved to the last one on the right and opened it with the key. He followed her into the room.

A small round table much like the ones downstairs took up one of the corners. A large bed was situated on the left wall. Two leather chairs sat between them and the bed. A wooden chest sat against the wall closest to them. Fenris trotted in and he closed the door. 

Loki held a finger to her lips. Walking around the room she touched each wall. A shimmer of green spread from her fingers across the walls. She slipped into the bathroom and back out. As she touched the door all the walls flickered green for a moment then went dark. "There. We will not be heard while we are here." She said with a smile.

He crossed the room and dropped into the bed, laying back and resting an arm over his eyes. Hundreds of thoughts and questions clawed for attention in his mind. He groaned. "I apologize for downstairs. I did not consider warning you." Loki sat much more gingerly on the bed. He reached up and pulled her arm gently. She came willing curling into his side, her arm around his waist. Her fingers gently pushed his shirt up enough to rest on his skin. Even the tiny point of skin to skin contact felt amazing.

"Vanaheim is a matriarchy. Most of the women here are witches while the men have no inherit seidr. As such the men avoid any accidental contact with the women. I did not consider it but Hallr would much rather pass things through you. When it is just me he lays things on the counter for me to collect."

His fingers ran absently through Loki's hair as she spoke, her words washing over him. His mind buzzed as she spoke. In spite of the numerous questions she'd answered his mind still felt full to bursting. Maybe he didn't need to know more. Maybe the two of them lay curled up on the bed would be enough for now. Even as he thought it he knew it wouldn't be true. "So what now?" He finally settled on. They were technically on the run. What was next?

"I have sent communication to Bruce. He will reply when he is able. Until then I think getting cleaned up and resting would be best.  _ For both of us. _ " She emphasized the last four words but his mind was still stuck on the first sentence. How could that be possible? How could she possibly have any way to reach Bruce. It was too much. He couldn't even begin to process it, to understand. They were quite possibly hundreds of thousands of light-years away from Earth and Loki had a way to  _ communicate _ with Bruce?! 

The vast distance between Earth and where he lay there on the bed suddenly felt like too much to bare. It was like the wormhole all over again. What if he was trapped here? What it Loki died and he never got to go home again? Never got to see his friends, see Pep. What if this was it? Wha-- 

"Shh" Loki's hand slipped under his shirt to press gently over his heart. "You are safe." She whispered. He'd started to hyperventilate. His fingers felt fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. "Come, we both need cleaned up." He looked at his hands. Loki's blood had dried on his skin. It had cracked away from the joints but still clung to anywhere that didn't bend. He nodded and stood.

She lead the way into the bathroom. As he stepped through the door he froze. The bathroom looked exactly like the one at Loki's cabin on Earth. It looked so familiar he spun on the spot to check that they hadn't somehow teleported without the theatrics of crossing through Yggdrasil. Behind him their rented room remained unchanged.

Loki giggled the soft sound, in spite of everything, lighting a line of fire straight to his cock. "So… Did you magic this room oor did you model the one on Earth after this?" He couldn't help but smirk as he heard the translation include the words Midgard and seidr in it's translation to Loki. Look at him knowing foreign words from other fucking planets.

"I have little access to seidr on Midgard. This room has been changed."

"About that. If the witches that got burned actually had  _ real _ magic why can't you access it."

She tensed. It was only an instant but he clearly saw her shoulders tighten, her jaw twitch, then it was gone. "I…" she started. Her fingers struggled with the tie on her dress. Now that they were alone it seemed she was finally starting to feel the day. He crossed to where she stood and gently moved her hands, working on the knotted tie himself. "I...gifted someone on Midgard with my seidr. Insured the line would continue to control its power for generations to come. But even if their grandchildren's grandchildren's grandchildren had seidr it was not enough to keep Midgard's seidr open. I am sure with continuing generations it slowly weaken and eventually was eradicated. Their seidr returned with them to the Earth where it still remains."

He freed the knot and carefully unwrapped the top of the dress. He kept his eyes on her face, at least for now. He wasn't foolish enough to believe he wouldn't be immediately derailed if he took in any of the details of her form. "There are still people on Earth who claim to be magical. Or have, like weird abilities that no one else has. I wonder if you traced the line back if it would match up."

"Perhaps." She said quietly as he loosened the lower tie on the skirt. 

"Was that when you spent the decades on Earth?"

"Yes." He waited for more but nothing came. Instead, his eyes were pulled down as the crimson suddenly reappeared on her skin. For an instant he thought the wound had reopened but then he realized she had only been hiding it until they could get clean.

In spite of the blood as his eyes traveled down her form he wanted to reach out, run his hands over her until he had touched every inch of her soft skin. With effort he stepped back, turning his focus to stripping off his own clothes. His self restraint didn't stop him from turning to watch her ass as she walked away. He was only human after all. 

Once she was in the water he finished undressing. His cock bounced free from his underwear, hard enough to fucking pound nails. Something he resolutely ignored as he crossed to the water and slipped in. He scrubbed his arms and chest where the blood had coated his skin. 

How long had it been since he'd been naked with someone more than once and still not had sex? The answer was easy enough. Pep's face flashed through his mind and his heart twisted. He'd finally had the perfect woman and he'd ruined it just like he ruined everything else. 

A hand on his arm made him jump. Loki had moved over to him, a look of concern on her face. Great. He should be worried about her but instead he was getting lost in his own fucking mind again. He turned and wrapped her in his arms. She curled into his chest easily, like she'd simply been made to fit there. Her nipples drug across his chest as she settled and his dick, which had flagged as his mind wandered, tried to take notice but in the end he pushed the thought away. Today had been too much already.

"Come. We need rest." She said after several long minutes. 

"Yeah." He slipped from the water. Crossing to the bench he grabbed a towel for himself before picking up Loki's. She smiled as he wrapped the towel gently around her shoulders. She reached up and ran a hand lightly over his cheek. His eyes closed of their own accord as she stroked his cheek. Turning her fingers moved up and into his hair. He couldn't have stopped the long groaning sigh if he wanted to. Her nails scratched lightly on his scalp as she pulled his head gently down until it rested on her towel covered shoulder. He listened to the sound of her breathing next to his ear, taking comfort in the fact that she was safe. They were safe. The weight of the day seemed to crash over him. 

Pulling back he cradled her cheek and stole a quick kiss from her lips before he straightened. He dried quickly. Reaching for his boxers he paused. "No one is going to come barging in or anything right?" He asked.

She giggled. "No. We are safe." He dropped the underwear and turned to the bedroom. He'd already crawled under the sheets before she arrived. The bed was impossibly comfortable. He had suspicion that magic was at work but was too exhausted to care. 

"Can you do the dreamless thing if you're sleeping too?" He asked, eyes already heavy enough he could barely hold them open. 

"Of course." She said, kissing his forehead. "Sleep." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 91

##  Loki

(June 11)

"Loki?" Bruce's voice called her from her sleep. Blinking she sat up, careful to keep connected with Tony. Not that it was hard, considering Tony clung to her back. 

"I am here."

"Oh! Oh. Can...can you hear me?" Bruce sounded surprised and confused. She smiled.

"Yes. I can hear you."

Behind her Tony stirred, grinding his sleep hardened cock against her hips as he started to crawl slowly from sleep. "Are you okay?" Bruce sounded concerned now. 

Tony stilled behind her, pulling from his sleep with a muffled, "ruce?" 

"Yes Bruce. I am unharmed."

"Tony? Is Tony there with you?"

"Yeah." Tony grunted. Sleep still colored his voice.

"Oh thank God. When you two left. There was so much blood an--"

"What has happened?" She asked, cutting across him.

"Well… Steve called in I guess what's left of Shield. The way they acted, I think he's been running it. Anyway, they searched the compound and forest. They tried to question Thor and I but we both acted like we hadn't ever seen you and that Tony was away on business. I...I don't know what happened but your cabin looks like it's been unoccupied for hundreds of years so that really made it look like Steve was going crazy. Anyway they all left a few hours ago. Steve is stomping around and Bucky is I think in their room. I haven't seen him."

"You see!" Tony sat up behind her. "You saw right?! His eyes? The Winter Soldier is still in there."

"I...I am not sure what I saw." Even through the connection she could hear the deflection.

"Yes you are!" Tony heard it too. "You saw!!"

"I…" Bruce fell silent.

"Bruce." She said cutting into the quiet. "I request that you speak with Steve on our behalf. Tell him the truth of my transgressions and see if he would be willing to broker a truce."

"If he gives you any trouble tell him that Bucky not being fixed violates the Accords and I  _ will _ go straight to the UN if he won't cooperate." Tony added over her hip.

"I'll try. I already have a few times but he's not listening to me. Can I keep using this to talk to you?"

"As long as we are home, yes."

"Okay. I'll let you know then. I'm glad you're both okay." He added.

"Thank you Bruce." She said at the same time Tony called "Thanks buddy." 

Curling back under the sheets she pulled Tony close. "Go back to sleep." She said softly. "It is still early."

"Early? But Bruce sounded like--"

"Midgardian time travels differently. Sleep."

Tony huffed softly but curled into her regardless. It took only a few minutes for his breathing to even out. She watched his face soften with sleep. How easily Tony seemed to trust her. It must be nice, trusting so readily. Or perhaps trust was as rare for Tony as it was for her. Not that she felt trust for the man.

Though, she mused, her actions said otherwise. She had pulled Tony with her through the portal when she had barely strength enough to move herself. She had slept in the same bed as him several times. He had seen her nude often but that was not an issue of trust. 

She enjoyed sex, had sex many times in the past, before learning of her lineage. After that it had all but stopped. She was unable to shake the feeling as if she bore some incurable plague, some filthy disease she might accidentally pass on. After that she had mostly abstained. Occasionally on Vanaheim or one of the other realms under a hidden face she had found a willing partner but even that was rare.

She shifted, stretching out and getting comfortable. A few more hours would do her good as well. The seidr filled her lungs with each breath, soothing over the injuries to her head and neck knitting back together what her healing could not. 

#  Day 92

##  Loki

(June 12)

She woke to the shift in the mattress as Tony slipped away. She considered getting up, following him, but a curiosity kept her still in the bed. Tony slipped around the mattress and into the bathroom. After a few minutes she heard the unmistakable sound of Tony slipping into the bath caught her ears. She almost got up then, it would be nice to join him in the hot water but again curiosity held her. What would he do when he thought he wasn't being watched?

It took almost an hour for Tony to emerge from the bathroom. She could feel his eyes on her before he crossed to the table and sat. Taking Fen's eyes she watched him fish a phone from his pocket and set it down on the table. 

"J, you there?" Tony said in a hushed voice, glancing back at her as he spoke.

"I am here, sir. Where are you?" The voice she had heard in Tony's shop issued from the phone. Fenris cocked his head and her view through his eyes tilted sideways.

"Somewhere far away. Loki called it Vanaheim. Can you get a reading on me?" 

"I don't believe so. I am unable to interface with the home network. We must be truly far from Earth." There was a pause. "Are you safe?" The voice asked in a voice laced with concern.

"Yeah. I'm safe. Loki's with me."

"There was a time you would have considered that the pinnacle of danger." The voice sounded amused now.

Tony snorted. "I know. It's crazy right? But Loki," Tony looked at her apparently still sleeping form, "has been amazing. I know she will keep me safe." Tony turned back to the phone. "So you have no way of checking on Bruce?"

"No sir."

"I know he can handle himself but I hate leaving him alone with an angry Captain Asshole. Hey which way are the satellites facing?"

"Without accessing the home network I cannot say for sure but when you left Earth they should have rotated out to scan space."

"Good. Keep it that way I'm going to try something."

"Again, I have no access--"

"Yeah yeah." Behind her eyelids light began to fill the room. Through Fen's eyes she could see the reactor glowing blindingly bright in Tony's chest. 

"There." The voice spoke from the phone. "Located and locked. I definitely will be unable to link to the home network sir. It appears you are roughly 87 billion light years from Earth."

Even through Fenris' eyes she could see the color drain from Tony's face. The man's mouth hung slack with shock. "I…" Tony reached a trembling hand up to rub at his face. 

"Sir?" The voice was concerned again. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Umm.. Mark and log. Thanks Jarvis. I'm gonna…" Tony slipped the phone back into his pocket and sat still at the table. 

The curiosity that had immobilized her lifted. She recognized the cue. "Tony?" She sat up in the sheets, easily acting as one who had only just woken. "Tony what has happened?" She asked, as if the whole scene had not just played out before her.

"I…we are only a few billion light years away from the edge of the universe." Tony said softly.

She frowned. The universe carried on well past Vanaheim. Then again Midgardians were not yet ones to travel space. "Is that a good thing?" She asked, unfolding herself from the bed and standing to move to him.

"It's... amazing and horrible and terrifying." The words tumbled out in a rush.

"You are afraid?"

"What if something happens? What if you can't take me home?"  _ What if you die here? _ The question remained unspoken but she heard it in the air all the same. "Fenris can take you home, or Huginn or Muninn. You would not be trapped."

That seemed to be the answer he needed. Tony reached out, pulling her close until he could rest his bowed head against her stomach.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what now?" Tony directed the question to her feet as she stroked through his still wet hair.

"Now," she said tugging at his hair until he looked up, chin on her stomach, "we remain here, wait for Bruce to report his success."

The brown eyes held hers. She could not read the expression on his face. "What if it isn't success? What if Bruce can't convince them?"

She had already thought of that."Then I will return you too Midgard and I will remain here on Vanaheim instead. You can try to convince your unwelcome guests. If they still will not be convinced I will make my home on Vanaheim permanent. Thor will not be pleased but it is hardly the first time for that. In a few short decades the good Captain will die and I can make my return to Midgard."

Tony's face flickered. Something dark passed over it, if only for a moment. He was quiet long enough she was sure she had misspoke. Finally Tony spoke his voice soft even in the empty room. "What's that like? Knowing you still simply outlive someone? Knowing you can just return to a place and everyone you knew there is dead."

Her heart wrenched at the words. Before she could school her thoughts she was speaking. "More terrible than you can ever know."

Tony's head snapped to look back up at her face but she managed to clear any evidence of emotion before the brown eyes met hers.

"Loki?" Tony's eyes searched hers as he spoke. "What happened?"

"It is nothing. I think it is time you go and get us breakfast."

"Me? W--"

"It would appear odd for me to go."

Tony huffed and stood. She quickly wove seidr together changing Tony's clothes. He noticed the feeling of seidr pass over him and looked down. His clothes, still battered and bloody had shifted into a simple laced linen shirt and pants. Boots wrapped around Tony's bare feet. "Thanks." Tony grunted before stalking out of the room, Fenris on his heels.

She crossed to the bed and sank into it. She had a few moments. Fenris would warn her of their return. She unlocked the tight grip on her emotions. Resting her face in her hands, tears slid down her cheeks.

##  Tony

He was surprised by the wall of sound that met him when he opened the door. Apparently Loki's spell went both ways. With a glare he closed the door behind him. So she didn't want to tell him whatever the fuck it was, that didn't mean she got to just kick him out. 

He paused on the landing for a moment. It was bullshit. He was the one who should be upset. Fucking billions of light-years from home. He had wanted to come sure but not like this. Not on the damn run from the fucking wonder twins. 

He sighed. Fenris tugged at his hand, pulling him forward. He frowned. Why was the dog so keen on him going? Maybe Loki planned to feed him too but he'd seen Fenris take care of himself just fine. Something was off. The wolf tugged his hand again and he turned to follow.

Even if the whole planet was under women rule was it so odd for Loki to at least come too? He wasn't doing this alone. In one movement he turned and reopened their door.

Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed, head resting on her hands. When the door opened she jumped. He saw the slightest shimmer of green before she looked up at him and smiled. He moved over and touched her arm, feeling the slip of silk as he did. "Stop hiding Loki."

She seemed to freeze the magical face going still, like looking at a wax model. She stayed like that for so long he thought she might simply be waiting him out. Finally she took a deep breath and the shimmer of green washed over her again.

Her face was a smooth mask, devoid of emotion. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her to stop hiding again a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then another. And another. She wasn't hiding. Fuck. What had he said? He tugged off his boots and crawled up to lay on the bed. "Come here." He said pulling her shoulder lightly. 

"I will not speak of this." She said, her voice tight and clipped. She did not turn to look at him. 

"Not asking you to." He told her.

"Then what do you want?" She snapped.

"You really haven't been comforted much have you?" He said pulling her back towards him. When she still didn't move he frowned. Surely  _ someone _ had comforted her at some point right? "Loki." He said softening his voice. "Come here and just let me hold you, okay? I'm not going to make you tell me anything."

After a moment she shifted, then slowly she moved up the bed to join him. He folded her into his arms holding her close. At first she was silent, though occasionally he could feel a tear drip into his shirt. After several minutes the tears fell heavier, her shoulders began to shake. He rested his cheek on the top of her head as sobs pulled through her.

He ran his hands over her back and bit back the tidal wave of curiosity. It was definitely in response to their conversation. What had he asked? He frowned into her hair.  _ What's that like? Knowing you still simply outlive someone? Knowing you can just return to a place and everyone you knew there is dead.  _ More terrible than you could ever know.

He frowned. What had she lost? Or who? Her trembling hands reached up to clutch at his shirt. He ran his hands through her hair and hummed softly. Surely being this upset it was recent. But as far as he knew she hadn't lost anyone recently. 

No. That wasn't true. Thor said Odin had died. But Loki and Odin had hated each other right? Then again, he hated Howard's lying abusive ass but privately he'd still felt sick and broken when he watched Bucky beat Howard's face in. At least that had been quick. As much as he hated himself for it he wished Mom had gotten the same treatment. Choking was slow, painful, terrifying. He'd been choked more times than he cared to count and it destroyed him that she died that way. 

Loki made a soft hiccuping sound, pulling him out of his memories, out of what he knew came next after watching his parent's death. He pressed a kiss into her soft hair. She tipped her chin up. Her eyes were red rimmed, her face flushed. It was strange to see her like that. Normally she was so perfectly in control. He kissed her lips softly. "Feeling any better?" He whispered.

She shrugged but her hands tightened on his shirt. He smiled. She didn't want him to make her move. That was fine. He certainly didn't have anywhere he needed to be. He ran a hand gently over her cheek.

"Loki?" Bruce's voice made them both jump.

"We are here Bruce." She said, her voice only slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Oh. Good. I've been talking to Steve. Or, trying to I guess. He's not been interested in listening so far. Clint got here last night and is going to try to talk to him too. I'm hoping he will listen to Clint."

"Last night?" He asked before Loki could answer. "We haven't even been gone a day yet."

"Tony… are you okay?" Bruce asked, genuine concern coloring his voice.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tony you've been gone almost three days." 

"What?!" His head snapped down to look at Loki. How fucking long had they been asleep?!

"I told you, time travels differently here. A day in Vanaheim is four on Midgard."

"I...but…" His brain struggled to make sense of it. If a full day on Vanaheim was 72 hours…so he had to have slept, what? 48 hours? He hadn't had anything to eat in days so why wasn't he hungry? He hadn't drank anything since their arrival either. Shouldn't he be dehydrated?  _ Severely _ dehydrated. People couldn't go more than 3 days without water as an average and he'd already gone 2 or more, Bruce had said they'd been gone almost 3 days. It didn't fit. It didn't make sense. 

"Come Tony. We should get up and get something to eat." Loki's words made him blink. 

"I…" he stared at her. What had Bruce said? What had Loki replied? "I don't understand."

"We will get food, then I will explain." She said firmly.

He nodded numbly. His brain still sped along, questions roaring through his mind. "Go tell Hallr we would like to eat." Loki said, pressing coins into his hand. When had they gotten downstairs? He should have at least heard the sound. But even as he blinked Loki sat at one of the heavy wooden tables.

He turned to the bar. Hallr stood behind it conversing with a man who sat at the bar. They laughed as he approached. Hallr was a massive wall of a man, heavy muscles clearly visible through the linen shirt he wore. His hair was red and curly and fell down his back in a ponytail. A red beard hung down his chest. Many sections of both his hair and beard were braided in small intricate plaits with beads adorning many of the braids. Bright green eyes shone under bushy red eyebrows. "Welcome Mr. Silvertongue. How may I assist this day?"

He considered correcting the honorific but thought better of it. "We would like to eat." He said, listening to the strange echo of his voice as AllSpeak translated.

"Very good! Edge of the sword will be along shortly." He said taking the coin. He blinked. Was that meant to be a threat? Quickly he flashed the man a smile then turned back to Loki. 

"He said Edge if the sword will be along?" He asked in a rush as he sat on the heavy wooden chair.

Loki however seemed unconcerned. "AllSpeak will translate names into their meanings if they are spoken. He means his son, Agnar."

"So why doesn't it translate when  _ you  _ say it?" He asked. "And how can I tell when it's messed up?"

She smiled softly. "You hear the correct word because I can manipulate the AllSpeak so you hear what I want you to. As for learning, some base knowledge of languages helps but mainly it requires you to listen both to what was originally said and then the translation. That is why there is a delay between the two."

"Even if I'd listened I wouldn't have known that was what he meant." He argued. 

She only smiled. "That is were the knowledge comes in." 

He opened his mouth to protest that he in fact knew a lot of things about a lot of languages but how was he to know anything about  _ alien _ language when a dark haired boy of about twelve appeared next to their table with two plates piled high with food. The boy placed Loki's plate before her then set his down "Enjoy."

"Thanks." He said before turning back to Loki.

"Did you not want more explanation of time?" She asked before he could return to his very well formulated argument about AllSpeak.

"I…" he had figured it exactly what he wanted to say but the time was a more pressing concern. Before he could answer the kid was back with four goblets, two appeared to be water, two what he guessed by the smell was some kind of mead. Once the kid was gone he turned back to Loki. "Yes."

Loki nodded. She slid the goblets aside and placed her palm flat on the wooden surface. As she drew her hand up an intricate glowing green model of space rose up. Hundreds of miniscule planets spun around one another as he watched. He could sense eyes on them, was sure Loki could too but she didn't seem worried.

He cast a quick glance into the room. All the men had fallen silent, eyes on the glowing green light. The two other women in the pub had not stopped or turned around, apparently completely uninterested in what Loki was doing.

"So." Loki's voice drew his eyes back to the model. "Midgard is here." She touched one of the floating spheres, just smaller than a marble. It glowed green. "It takes 24 Midgard to complete a rotation." He nodded. The model began to scroll sideways. As he watched as light-years of distance, planets, space all whizzed by before finally setting to a stop. "This is Vanaheim." Another glowing planet. "It takes 29 Vanir hours to complete its rotation."

He nodded, so far so good. "Each of Vanir's hours is the same length of time as 2.4 Midgardian hours." She continued. He nodded again. Confusing but he was still following. 

"So, why am I not starving and dehydrated?" He asked. At worst maybe he felt a little tired, vaguely like mild jet lag.

"When your body entered Vanaheim it felt the shift and modified it's processes accordingly. Time in hours or minutes is really only the creation of those intelligent enough to wish for a unit by which to measure it. Your body knows nothing of those measures. As far as it is concerned you have been in Vanaheim almost 29 hours so 29 hours have passed."

"Huh. I know time flows differently in space too so I guess it only makes sense that so far from home it'd be different. So does that mean if I stayed here a year that everyone else would've aged more than me?"

"Yes. That is correct." He nodded. It was strange to think about but he could only trust Loki to be honest. And his body really didn't feel like it had been days. 

He finally looked down at the still steaming plate of food. A large chunk of meat, still on the bone but completely unidentifiable took up well over half the plate. The meat was surprisingly red in a way that didn't appear to have anything to do with blood. Next to it an oblong something, probably a root vegetable by the shape. A pool of something lumpy and green took up the remaining section of plate. Next to the plate on the wooden table a round bun of bread larger than his fist steamed. 

Bread seemed safest. He picked up the roll and pulled a piece off with his fingers the way he'd seen the other patrons do and popped it into his mouth. It was the strangest bread he'd ever had. It was very light, almost cake like in texture and the flavor was nothing like he could describe. 

Curious now he pulled a small bit of meat and tried it. It was gamey with an almost overwhelming smokey taste but was surprisingly easy to chew. The texture reminded him distantly of turkey.

He took a bite of the vegetable. It tasted fine but had a strange almost chalk-like texture he didn't care for. He set that aside. 

He looked uncertainly at the lumpy green mixture. It looked a bit like finely pureed pond scum. Picking up the heavy metal spoon that the kid had left he took a bite. It was surprisingly sweet. The lumps had the same texture as cooked apples. 

He glanced up at Loki. She was smiling at him. She really was beautiful. The smile seemed to light up her face. He felt himself go pink. Fuck when was he last time that happened? He turned back to his food, focusing on eating.

When he reached curiously for the mead she pushed his hand away and slid her goblet of water next to his. "It is too strong." She said simply when he raised an eyebrow. After everything he was inclined to believe her. 

He was full long before he really wanted to finish eating. Once he'd adjusted to the strange flavors everything tasted amazing and he found himself eating far more than his stomach felt capable of holding and was right on the edge of sick when he finally stopped himself. 

"So what now?" He asked, looking up at Loki. In spite of never actually seeing her eat her plate was mostly empty. Only then did he realize they had been served different things. Her plate did not have the massive chunk of meat. Instead several other what he guessed were fruits or vegetables took its place. He frowned. "Why was your food different?"

"Hallr knows I prefer no meat."

"Ahh. So, should we go back to the room and wait for Bruce?" That was probably the best option right? He fucking hated the idea but it was probably best. Loki frowned slightly. It was far too cute.

"On another realm and you wish to remain in your room? Were you struck on the head during the fight?" She teased. "No. We will go look at the general market. Then we will look at the high market."

"High market?"

"Come, we will change and I can explain."

He stood, following her back to the room grabbing the meat for Fenris on his way up. Hallr waved to him as they ascended the stairs he smiled back. The quiet of their room felt jarring after the noise downstairs. "The high market," she said as she began to untie her dress, "is one only witches can visit. You are welcome to come as my company but you would not be allowed in alone."

"That seems a bit sexist." He said absently, eyes tracking the fabric as it unwound revealing soft pale skin. 

She looked over at him and smirked. With a wave of her hand something cloth fell over his eyes. He struggled with the fabric but by the time he was able to uncover his face she'd already finished dressing in an elaborate green and black dress. A metal breastplate sparkled faintly under the top layer of fabric. 

"Get changed and we can leave." She said sitting on the bed and working her fingers through her long black hair. 

He looked down at the bundle in his arms. He moved over to the bed and dropped the cloth down before sorting through it all. "Armor? Really?" He asked as he noticed a similar metal breastplate amongst the fabrics. 

"It is expected here." She said simply.

"No one downstairs had armor."

"No one downstairs would ever be welcome in the high market."

"Why? There were women down there."

"Women yes. Witches no." She said simply. "Women are born with seidr yes but unless you have tutors it is little more than a whisper in your veins."

He frowned. "So basically to be a witch you must be female  _ and _ rich?" He said as he pulled off his current pants. She'd given him underwear too. Thin cotton boxers with a lace in the front. Why did everything here lace? He pulled them on before focusing on the pants.

"Not rich necessarily. Many are quite poor but still find ways to pay for tutelage. No it just requires the want to do so. Even the women downstairs, if they wished could learn. They simply choose not to."

He frowned at the three shirts now spread out. "Going to have to help me here." 

She turned. Tapping a thin white linen shirt she said, "This one first. Then." She tapped on a much heavier shirt, then the armor, then a thin deep green. So his armor was meant to be thinly covered too. He pulled on the thin shirt, then the next which he realized was well padded. Probably to keep the heavy metal from pinching. 

He lifted the breastplate. The part that went over his shoulders and heart was one solid piece. The rest was made of four overlapping bands of metal, giving the armor some give for him to bend and remain protected. The front was ornately decorated. The largest design, a pair of snakes coiled at the front near where his belly button would be then wound lazily up the front. They crossed over each other at the top of each of the metal bands before climbing to the next section. The massive heads of the snakes, both with gleaming green eyes rested at the top of the armor. Surrounding the serpents delicately detailed leaves and plants were carved.

"Loki, this is beautiful." He said softly.

She turned to look over at him and smiled. "I am glad you liked it. It was commissioned for you specifically so it should be a good fit."

Commissioned? For him? He laughed. She had to be joking right? A joke he somehow missed the punchline for. He turned the armor and began to work out how exactly to put it in. He opened the buckles at the sides and was preparing to pull it on like a shirt when he stopped. Thick leather padded the inside of the armor all over except in the exact location of the reactor. He reached up and touched the gap in the padding. Loki hadn't been joking.

"How?" He asked softly.

She smiled. "Seidr had a great many uses." She said simply before returning to her hair.

He stared at her back for a moment before sliding the armor on. It was heavy. His suit was built to take most of the pressure off his body but the armor rested squarely on his shoulders. She turned and gently batted his hands away before helping buckle the armor around his middle. It was tight, but surprisingly comfortable. The reactor fit perfectly in the ring of leather.

She leaned back to examine it before nodding. "We will meet the blacksmith in the high market. I must commend him for his good work."

He found himself nodding in agreement. The armor fit perfectly. Experimentally he bent and turned. The bands gave him a fairly broad range of motion. He turned and pulled the green shirt over it. The shirt was thin enough that, like Loki, the metal gleamed through.

"Why does the armor get covered up? Isn't the point for people to know we have it?"

"It is considered rude to travel the market with visible armor. It could be viewed as a threat, a sign we mean to fight. And even if you mean peace, it is polished enough to blind when the sun catches it."

"That's fair."

She smiled. "So glad you approve."

He shifted pulled on the undershirts, straightening them beneath the weight of the armor. "So should we braid your hair? The girls downstairs both had braids." Even without directly looking at her he could see her shoulders tense. "Sorry?" He offered.

She relaxed, a smile spreading over her face that did not reach her eyes. "You do not realize what you would imply." She finally said. 

He frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "Gonna need a little more there Lokes."

She turned to look at him. "In both Asgard and Vanaheim it having braids in your hair is a sign of love." 

"What? Like marriage?" He asked, still not entirely following along.

She turned her back to him once more. "As children it is common for the braids to be done by the child’s mother. After entering adulthood family members will sometimes still braid each other's hair but it is more commonly done by a lover." Her hands continued to work through her hair in spite of the fact it now fell smooth and unknotted down her back. It reminded him of when Pepp would feel flustered and start straightening her appearance. Like she ever had even a hair out of place. He shook his head.

"In that case doesn't it make sense for me to braid it?"

"What?!" She snapped, spinning back to look at him. Her expression wasn't one of anger though he couldn't really determine what it was.

"Yeah? I mean the bartender thinks we are together. He called me Mr. Silvertongue. If we are going to be out and around together doesn't it make more sense for people to think we are together?"

Loki's eyes searched his a moment. The strange look on her face dissolved into one of contemplation. He waited as her eyes seemed to stare through him to some unseen point. "You make a fair point." She said finally. "I had not concerned how it might be seen for us to share a room here. Yes. Fine." She said. Then after a moment, "Do you even know how to braid?"

He scoffed. "Do  _ I _ know how to braid? I thought you'd heard stories about me. Surely that includes my magic fingers." Hopefully his fingers still remembered. It had been more than a year since he'd last tried.

"Magic fingers?" She said in mock concentration. "Must have missed that one." She scooted over on the bed to give him space. 

"So what was it? Two in the front then pulled back?" He tried to remember the women downstairs. 

"That would be fine." She said, turning her head. 

He collected up enough to make a fairly good sized braid right next to her cheek. "So it's pretty strange for my hair to be at short here I guess?"

"Yes. To have short hair on Vanaheim in particular is to be a slave." His hands froze.

"I...slave?"

She smiled. "I have modified your appearance so no one can see your hair as it is. Since we are going to high market I will need to actually grow it long before we leave."

"Why?" He started to braid, fingers thankfully remembering what the fuck to do in spite of his mind.

"In the high market, seidr is not allowed. That is why you must wear the armor. These clothes are similar to how you have looked to others since our arrival."

"Oh. Huh. Why's magic not allowed? You made it sound like it was basically the market  _ for _ magic."

"I should clarify. Non-merchant seidr is forbidden. There are many things witches can do to unjustly modify or alter deals. As such guards monitor for its use." He nodded. 

Loki's whole body had gone lax as he worked. Who had last done this for Loki? Her mother? Surely she'd had relationships in the past. 

"I should also warn you. When we reach the high market, if one of the merchants asks a question of you, it is considered rude not to respond. If nothing else you want to avoid angering a witch of Vanaheim. If they ask you should answer, even if you think the information is well outside anything you think they should know. If it is something that will bring you harm to admit then look to me and I can reply for you but it should only be in situations you cannot speak of."

He didn't like the sound of that at all but nodded nonetheless. He was truly curious about this witches market even if it meant telling weird shop keeper's about things he'd rather not talk about. 

"Also, I would be impressed if we manage to make it home without at least one person asking about Midgard."

"Oh? Should I answer?"

"Yes. It is harmless enough. Many of the witches of Vanaheim are fascinated by other realms but rarely are they capable of traveling offrealm themselves." 

"Is that rare? Traveling to other realms?" He asked.

"Exceedingly. Traveling through Yggdrasil's branches is unheard of anymore due to the risk." He nodded and tied off the first braid. She turned so he could start on the other side. "Still, it is also considered rude to accost those not shopping your wares. I have few things I need to purchase so the frequency of questions will depend solely on how often you wish to stop."

"Oh I see. I've played this game before." In a falsetto voice, "Come shopping with me I need someone to hold my bags."

"Ahh so that is what you meant by 'magic fingers' earlier." She quipped. They stared at one another for a moment before they both dissolved into laughter.

"I'm mad at how good that was." He said when he finally caught his breath. She grinned. He unwound the now disheveled braid and started again. Loki fell still once more, her whole body relaxed. "Hey can I ask kind of a weird question?" He asked. She raised an eyelid to look at him before nodding as her eyes drifted back closed. "How old were you when you attacked Earth?"

She frowned slightly. Had he miscalculated how relaxed she was? He had thought asking now when she looked half asleep would have been best. "That is hard to estimate." She said finally. She'd just been thinking. Good. "Asgard and Midgard's time run so differently. for instance, Thor, when he first came to Earth had only just come of age in Asgard. That would have made him roughly 17. But Thor is older than I and was born many hundreds of Midgard years ago."

"Thor first came to Earth in 2011. That was 6 years ago. When you say 17 do you mean functionally or?"

"I suppose. Physically he would have looked older. Mentally? I am unsure if exactly how Midgardians age mentally."

"But New York was only a year after Thor left. Not even a year. 11 months. If you're younger than him." But Loki was shaking her head.

"I did not remain on Asgard after Thor's return. I...I spent a time in a realm of no aging, of no time. After that, I spent what would have been roughly the equivalent of 3 Midgardian years on a realm where time passes quite quickly."

"But still, would you have even been considered an adult by Asgardian standards when you attacked?"

"Yes." She said simply. 

"You seem older now. More than just 5 years older."

"I have spent precious little time aging naturally on Asgard since New York." She said softly.

He let the topic drop. Her shoulders were bunched tight even with his fingers still carefully braiding. She had confirmed what he had suspected. Loki had been barely more than a kid during the attack on New York. That's why she looked so young. And then she'd returned home and had acid poured on her face. And he thought Howard was fucked. He tied off the second braid. She turned, her back to him so he could bind the two braids.

He set aside the ribbon she'd given him and instead began to gently brush through the already sleek hair with his fingers. She jumped at first but slowly relaxed into the touch. 

When she finally seemed as relaxed as she had before his line of questioning he tied the two braids at the back of her head. "Thank you Tony." She said softly, turning to face him. Her hand ran gently over his face and she leaned close. He closed the distance hungry lips covering her soft ones. His cock throbbed against his leg. It didn't take fucking anything anymore. He'd even rubbed one out what this morning? Last night? Whenever he'd been in the tub alone. Time felt strangely blurred. 

"Your turn." She said when she finally leaned back. Her hands buried in his hair and it began to grow. It felt almost itchy as the hair grew until it was shoulder length. "Be still." She whispered before running her fingers through his hair and selecting a section began to braid. She was much quicker than he was but he could feel why she enjoyed it. It was surprisingly soothing.

He ended up with three, two on the left, one on the right. One of the braids on the left had an iridescent green bead woven into it. 

"Come." She said, standing. He followed her from the room. As he closed the door he saw Fenris jump up on the bed and stretch out comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*~* **This chapter ends in a cliff hanger. If you dislike cliffhangers wait till next week before reading** *~*~
> 
> Sorry for the shortness! There was just no good way to break this up!
> 
> Next chapter will be an extra good one to make up for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 92 (cont)

##  Tony

(June 12)

The market was a short trip back down the path they had walked the night before. As they walked back under the rainbow of cloth he understood its purpose. In the multiple layers of cloth and armor the shade was desperately needed. Loki guided him into the market. It was loud and busy. Children darted between the adults squealing and laughing. Loki reached out, her hand catching his, their fingers curling together. He was thankful for the contact as his eyes flew over the stalls, struggling to find somewhere to rest.

Some things were recognizable enough. Jewelry sparkled in a nearby shop. Necklaces, bracelets, and belts hung from beams across the top of the stall and spun lazily in the wind casting a sparkling rainbow across anyone who came close. 

Another stall held hundreds of leather bags, and pouches as well as leather containers and what appeared to be woven leather that would hold glass bottles and vials.

The shop at the end of the row was massive and held a huge assortment of knives, daggers, swords, arrows and bows. It was very crowded. 

Many stalls offered delicious smelling food most of which, in spite of staring at the signs, AllSpeak could not translate. At least two they passed were cooking meat on massive open grills. The smell made his mouth water even though he was still stuffed from breakfast.

Loki guided him to a stall which was filled to the brim with stacks and stacks of books. Her eyes roamed the covers. AllSpeak had no problem translating these and he scanned the titles himself as Loki searched.  _ Fauna of Niflheim. Charting the stars. How to hunt trolls. Traveling to Alfheim. Midgardian folk tales.  _ That one caught his eye. He eased the massive book from the shelf. Opening it to the index he glanced down the list. Abdullah the Fisherman. Aladin. The Prophet Before his Time. The Adventures of Pinocchio. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The Princess and the Pea. Rapunzel. A hand on his arm made him look up. 

"Ready?" Loki asked. 

"Where did this even come from?" He asked holding up the book. 

Loki glanced at the title. "It is less rare than you think. There was a book similar to this in Asgard's library."

He set the book back on the shelf and followed Loki. A large part of this market, he realized was dedicated to things everyone would need. More and more stalls were dedicated to things like food and clothes, plates and silverware, even small furniture items. 

"Ready to go to high market?" She asked. He nodded. Not that he was getting bored but he had to admit he was curious exactly what a witch's market looked like. 

Loki guided him back to the side street. They passed the inn and continued. The road inclined sharply as they moved. He felt more aware of the weight of the armor and the protest of his knees as they climbed. Unlike the main market below which was open on all sides Loki turned them down what he thought at first was a narrow alley until he heard voices growing louder. 

A man stood in front of massive arch. He was clad in heavy looking black armor and stood in front of a bright purple cloth which hid the area behind him from view. As they approached he tensed, the hand on his very sharp looking sword tightened. Loki came to stop before him. She held up a palm and a bright green light shone from it. The man watched a moment then relaxed and stepped aside. "Welcome Silvertongue." She nodded and guided him through.

In contrast, this market was almost completely covered by cloth casting the ground into a kaleidoscope of purples, greens, yellows and blues. Each stall had its own cover, giving shade to the keeper beneath. It was quieter here too. The few children he saw remained silent, staying close to the adults they accompanied. The market was smaller. He could easily see the walls that wrapped around it. 

Loki guided him down the first row. The closest stall had what appeared to be fire of all colors glowing brightly in closed and sealed jars. 

The next shop also had jars of what looked like wet specimens of dozens of different creatures and bits of flesh and bone. He moved quickly past that shop.

The next held jewellery but it looked nothing like the shop in the general market. Each piece seemed to glow of its own accord eerily. The sign behind the keeper listed prices for everything from protection to fertility. 

Loki guided him to a stall of plants of all different sizes and colors. One closest to the front had a massive red flower that smelled strangely of baked goods. Loki spoke to the keeper which thankfully kept the questions off of him. He watched Loki pass the keeper money but didn't see her actually  _ buy _ anything. He would ask later. Now was probably not the best place to question.

He followed her past several more stalls. One was almost completely full of bones. Another glass vials full of a rainbow of different colored liquids. They stopped at a large stall of armor. A man, the first he'd seen in a stall greeted them. "Silvertongue! Well met. How did you like my work?"

"Come and see." She said, guiding him closer. "Take off your overshirt." He pulled it off. 

"Ahh it fits him well! Is it comfortable?" The man asked him.

"Yes. Thank you." 

"Good! Good. Is there anything more I could do today?" 

He didn't hear Loki's reply. He could  _ feel _ someone's eyes on him. Not the man, who was guiding Loki deeper into the shop. Someone else. He turned, looking but no one was watching him. "Tony." 

He turned back to Loki who was waving him into the shop. He followed, eyes still searching. More gold was exchanged as he stood next to her. This time however the man passed over a gleaming dagger. Loki slid it into the tie of her dress before guiding him back out of the shop.

"Loki. Someone is--" but before he could finish someone stepped close to him.

"You are not from around here." He jumped, surprised by the closeness. A woman, bent with age stood before him. White wiry hair hung in waves over her back. She was wrapped in what appeared to be dozens of gauzy shawls. 

"I...no. I'm not." He said uncertainly. 

"Please. Will you speak with me?" She asked.

He glanced at Loki. This was nothing like what she'd warned him about. "It is your choice." Loki said though her eyes looked curious.

"Yeah. Okay." 

"Please. This way." The woman turned. They followed her back through the market and to a wooden door which she opened. They stepped into what he guessed was her home. The room was dimly lit, candles casting flickering shadows on the walls. She sat at an ancient wooden table. "I apologize. I know this is very rude of me. You are of Midgard are you not?"

"How did you know?"

The wrinkled face turned up in a smile that showed several missing teeth. "I thought I would die here without ever meeting a Midgardian. Please, how have you come here."

"Yggdrasil." Loki answered, her voice strange. 

"Yggdrasil?! I thought her branches long closed."

"Indeed, to those who do not have the knowledge. Where are you from?"

She looked at them a moment before answering. "I was born of Midgard, many decades ago."

"You're from Earth? How'd you get here?" He asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice. 

"When I was a young girl, men came to my village. They killed my mother. My sisters. I ran. I ran out into the woods. My mother. She had told me of an old ritual. She had told me of Yggdrasil. She said it was unsafe. That those who traveled Yggdrasil's branches would die. It was a risk but in that moment I decided it was better to take a chance at life than to take a guaranteed death. I cut my arms, used the blood to make the marks. When the portal opened, I jumped. I landed in Vanaheim's forests. I have lived here since."

"Do you wish to return?" Loki's voice was soft. 

"More than anything."

"When we return, I can find you. Bring you back." Loki said.

The woman's eyes lifted, wide with surprise. "Thank you. I must. I must get affairs ready here but then I will be ready."

"Asgard has come to Midgard. You will be welcome there. Have you family you wish to bring?"

"Truly? The woman asked. Loki nodded.

"Please. Come with me. I must speak to my daughter and grandchild. Please." The woman rose on shaking legs. To his surprise Loki reached out, gently stabilized the woman as she rose.

The woman lifted a twisted and gnarled hand and touched Loki's cheek. "Bless you." She whispered, this time in English. Loki smiled at the words. 

They followed the woman back into the market, down to the final row of stalls. He was so focused on watching the old woman's steps, ready to catch her if she felt that he didn't even realize the shop they approached until they stopped. 

Glancing up his heart skipped a beat in surprise. Dozens of dragons, all roughly the size of house cats crawled, flapped and lounged in the sun. "Loki!" He hissed in surprise. 

Loki laughed. "I planned to bring you here. Just perhaps not under these circumstances."

The closest dragon, black with golden scales stretched out to him. Hesitantly he reached forward. The dragon snuffed at his palm curiously before stretching out a wing towards him. It's back legs were strong and scaled like an alligator but it's front legs seemed to have fused with its wings, like a bat. Four claws gripped his hand as it carefully crawled into his offered palm. It was surprisingly heavy, at least twenty pounds. It crawled up his arm to snuffle loudly at his hair. "He likes the bead." A woman who looked to be about thirty stepped out of the shop. As if on cue the dragon nipped at the sparkling bead. "Saga!" She said firmly. With a push the dragon took flight, landing in a perch several feet above the shop where it glared down a tendril of smoke issuing from its nose.

"Mother says you offer safe passage to Midgard?" The woman asked Loki.

"If you wish to return I will bring you. We will be traveling in what I estimate to be a few days time."

"We have little to offer in return."

"Actually, by the strings of fate you have exactly what we would like in return. My companion would like a wyvern."

The woman looked surprised. "O-of course. He can have any one he chooses."

"Go ahead Tony." Loki said with a smile. He looked between the two in surprise then stepped into the small shop.

The wyverns, as Loki had called them, seemed to come in every color imaginable. Many turned to regard him with interest though most seemed content to continue what they were doing. As he looked closer he began to see variances in the small scaled bodies. Some had thin almost snake-like bodies, with wings and legs but no spikes or horns. Others had a small crown of horns at the base of their skull and a line of spines down their backs. One he saw on a perch high above the shop had an almost beak like mouth with beautiful iridescent feathers instead of a tail.

He spotted one lazing in the sun. It's body was a dark emerald green with smooth black wings. Smooth round horns lined the back of its skull. Black spines ran the length of its back. The tip of its tail had a jagged wing like fin the same black as it's wings. As he approached it opened a single golden eye to regard him. It sat up flapping its wings in a stretch before stretching its neck out to sniff him. It turned its head in curiosity before crawling up his arm. He expected it to aim for the bead but instead it curled around his shoulder, burrowing under his hair. Its scales felt surprisingly smooth and warm against his neck.

"Seems like Gras likes you. Will you take her?" A soft tendril of smoke slipped from her mouth. She opened her mouth. Her teeth which had been laying flat against her gums moved forward as she yawned. That looked more like a snake's fangs only instead of just two fangs moving all her teeth did.

"Yes." The woman smiled. Reaching forward she touched his forehead. He felt something almost like the silk of Loki's magic only more slick and liquid. The woman reached out and touched the wyvern's forehead. 

_ Something _ flowed past his eyes, warm and solid. He wasn't sure exactly what until he heard a rough voice in his mind.

_ Warm _

He jumped, looking around but Loki and the woman both just laughed. "You are bound now." The woman explained simply. He hadn't really planned on that. Still Loki seemed unconcerned. The woman gently stroked Gras' face. A rumbling sound remarkably like a cats purr issued from the beast.

"What will you do with the rest?" He asked, eyes scanning the dozens of small forms. 

"Not all are ours." She said with a smile. "Many have come for the food and safety. Those that are ours, with permission," her eyes scanned Loki, "will join us in Midgard." Loki nodded. "My daughter will come as well." She said softly. A young girl, maybe ten, slipped through the curtains at the back of the stall. 

Loki nodded. "I am unsure when our business will conclude but once it is done we will come find you."

"Thank you." The woman said, resting a hand on Loki's arm. Loki smiled and nodded.

They moved from the market fairly quickly. Loki seemed ready to be back at the inn and he definitely didn't have anything he wanted so he didn't try to complain. Something was off about the whole situation. Why was Loki helping them? Sure it was a good thing but it just felt...off.

Hallr waved at him as they entered but they didn't stop to talk. Loki released a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them. 

Gras looked up, her glimmering golden eyes surveying the new room with interest. She crawled to his shoulder and with a jolt took flight. She was surprisingly graceful in the air. She circled the room before landing gently on the bed next to Fenris. The immense wolf sniffed her curiously. She blew a puff of green smoke at him and Fenris sneezed.

He laughed as he began to pull off his outer shirt, then armor, and the padded undershirt. Loki placed the knife she bought on the table. He was surprised to see several plants rested there too. They must have been teleported from the market or something. Definitely easier than carrying them. The pots were small enough but Loki had purchased at least 10. To carry that many plants without damaging them would have been a pain in the ass.

A strange sound drew his eyes back to Fenris and Gras. The tiny wyvern had started to crawl into Fenris' side. He couldn't help but laugh again at the wild eyed look of uncertainty as Fenris both tried to move away from the dragon and while also trying not to disrupt the smaller creature.

"Gras leave Fen alone." He said through the laughter.

_ Fen _ the voice in his mind echoed as Gras sniffed Fenris one last time before taking flight again. She landed on the table next to the knife.

_ Shine _ he heard the reverence in her tone. 

Loki made a sharp scolding sound. "Go to your master. He has gold for you." Loki said shooing the wyvern away. As she spoke be felt the weight of something settle in his pocket. Reaching in he found two small gold coins. 

_ Gold _

The excitement was clear as Gras flapped back to him. He fished out one of the coins. Gras grabbed it in her back feet and circled the room before settling back on the table. She eyed the dagger woefully before tucking the gold carefully on the table. He held up the other piece and she quickly grabbed it before returning. She spent several minutes carefully arranging the two gold pieces, stacking and moving and unstacking. When she finally seemed content she curled around the two pieces and hummed contentedly. 

"She's going to have a field day when she sees all the nuts and bolts in the shop. Hey Loki? Why did you agree to help those women? It's not a bad thing or anything I'm just curious."

"That" Loki's voice shifted as a flicker of green washed over her form. It was still jarring to watch her change gender. He didn't mind when he saw her already one way or the other but watching the change roll across her form was just odd. Loki continued once the change was complete "Is a question best eased with mead. Go down to the bar and get us some?" 

He felt the weight of more coins drop into his pocket. With one last look he slipped from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **~*TIME TO OFFICALLY SLAP AN EXPLICIT RATING ON THIS BABY HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 93

##  Loki

(June 13)

As the door closed behind Tony he let himself drop heavily to the bed. He was so relieved to have finally had the chance to shift form. His female body had been feeling tight and itchy for hours. He would have preferred to remain inside today, be able to wear the correct skin but he had wanted Tony to see he wyvern. To pick one. Gras seemed comfortable wrapped around her tiny treasure. He reached out and stroked the smooth scales. 

He had had several wyverns as a child. Odin had never let Thor have one, something that had caused great discontent in the courts of Asgard until Odin had explained to Thor that wyvern were the work of witches and not proper for a king. Thor had delighted in telling him this but Mother had insisted that there was no harm in keeping them. He wondered what happened to them after his banishment. He had certainly not seen them when he returned.

He pushed a hand through his hair. His fingers caught in the braids. A shiver ran down his back as he remembered Tony's fingers working through his hair, twisting the braids. How he had missed that touch. He closed his eyes and tried, without success, to create some abbreviated explanation for his willingness to help. It was not a story he had ever intended to give voice to again. But Tony was smart, far smarter than most, and would sense the lie.

The door opened. Tony stepped in, the handles of three large tankards wrapped tightly in his hand. Tony kicked shut the door and set the tankards down on the table. Gras opened an eye to see if the new items could be added to her treasure but once she determined they were stone, close it again. "All this for you?" Tony asked.

For a split second he considered letting Tony drink with him. After all, if he got him drunk enough he would not remember the story. He discarded the thought. "Yes."

Tony huffed but walked over and dropped next to him on the bed. He stretched out, picked up the closest tankard and drained it then repeated the action with the second. "Fuck." Tony mumbled beside him.

He would not get drunk. At least not so drunk he would lose control. That had happened once in his entire life and the resulting destruction had more than persuaded him to avoid it in the future. Still a bit drunk would perhaps make the story hurt less.

Tony leaned over just enough their shoulders bumped. Casual contact had been rare most of his life and unheard of since his exile. He would be lying if he said he did not quite enjoy how regularly Tony touched him. It was not even inherently sexual, just comforting.

He took a long breath then began, "Many years ago, I visited Midgard. At the time it was only meant to be a brief visit. Odin made Thor and I both visit all the realms at one time or another just to meet them, live amongst them for awhile then leave. It was an exercise in learning about those we may someday encounter during our rule. Thor met one of his closest friends, Hogun, that way. He was Vanir, from Vanaheim. " 

He stretched over and grabbed the final tankard. He pulled a long drink of it before continuing. "While on Midgard, I met a man, Ingolf, and fell in love with him. I remained in Midgard and bore many children with Ingolf. Though my seidr on Midgard is limited, the children were born of Midgard and could use her powers with ease. Each child I blessed with the gift to pass on their abilities. Power flows more easily through women and so eventually only women were left. Your witches of Salem."

Tony had gone still, eyes wide with shock. He turned back to the tankard and drained it. Warmth seemed to spread through him, though it did nothing to stop the cold loss in his chest. "So, that woman.” Tony stared, “That ancient woman is your great, great, great grandchild?". He nodded. "But when you were last on Earth you were barely even an adult… and this was way before that? That's why you asked isn't it? About Vikings and stuff? And how long it was between Vikings and Salem? How does that work? The time didn't even…"

"Time is not as solid as your life of Midgard would have you believe. Remember, we have only been here about 24 hours and already three days have passed on Midgard."

"Which is nothing compared to Asgard yeah I remember. Still all that aside you had to have been what?  _ Maybe  _ 16?"

"Old enough." He said simply. The warmth was doing nothing to ease the pain in his chest. How could he still miss the man after this many years? After so much had happened?

"So what happened to Ingolf?"

He closed his eyes a moment then stared into the empty tankard. "I used my seidr to keep him alive far beyond his natural years. He was well when even his great grandchild was born but in the end he was ready to go. Begged me to let him go. He loved our family. Our life together but he was ready to go." 

Tony was quiet. The only sound in the room were the Gras' soft snores. "I'm sorry." Tony finally said. "I can't imagine what that was like. Hell I've been a mess over losing Pep and she is alive. Your kids?"

"Were all grown by then. They did not need me. I returned to Asgard to find Odin had chosen Thor as his heir in my absence. Clearly much time passed between my return and Thor's banishment but my extended stay in Midgard was enough to remove me as a contender for the throne. I could not find it in myself to care."

His eyes closed. He could still clearly remember the night Ingolf had held her in his arms. 'Please Loki. You must let me go.' he had whispered into her ear. Their oldest had come to visit that day, more wrinkled and grey than his father. It had killed Ingolf to see that, see their children age while he remained the same. And so she had withdrawn her seidr from him. He had died mere hours before their oldest. 

She'd lain in the bed Ingolf had made for them and cried for days. Cried until no tears were left in her. Then she had carried their bodies to the ocean, fashioned a boat for them. From far her children had come, bringing with them their children and their children's children. Together they gathered flowers and filled the boat. 

Huginn had watched them push the boat into the ocean. Odin watched through the Raven's eye as they gave the bodies a royal funeral. With lanterns and flaming arrows they sent the spirits into the afterlife. 

She had thought Odin's watchful raven meant perhaps he understood. When she returned and Heimdall bid her to meet with Odin she had been sure. But Odin had not come to watch the funeral for any kind of sympathy or kinship. He meant only to monitor Loki on the day he announced Thor as his heir.

She had locked herself away in her room for months until the grief subsided and she could rejoin the court unaffected by her pain. Odin had sneered, made some comment about  _ finally  _ returning. In that moment he had wanted to kill Odin. Wanted more than anything to watch him suffer, watch the light slowly fade in that single piercing eye.

"Loki" A hand on his arm made him jump. How long had he been lost in thought? Longer than he had realized if the concern on Tony's face was any indication. 

"I do not wish to speak more of this." He said firmly.

"Yeah, okay." Tony agreed, pulling gently on his arm. He recognized the gesture from that morning. He allowed himself to be pulled up the bed. It was childish to crave the attention as much as he did but Tony seemed more than willing to give it. Tony's fingers slipped up his back, carefully pushing the linen shirt out of the way. 

Tony's fingers traced a lazy pattern over his back. It felt nice. He should enjoy it but his skin was itching. He needed distraction. Tipping up his chin up he captured Tony's lips. If Tony was at all surprised he hid the reaction well. 

He pressed a hand to Tony's chest, pushing him into his back. He followed, his tongue demanding entrance as they rolled. As soon as he was flat on his back Tony surged up, their tongues battling as Tony's hand slipped behind his head to cradle his neck. His hands roamed down Tony's shirt, pushing up the loose hem to skim his fingers across Tony's stomach. 

Tony's head fell back into the bed, breaking their kiss. "Loki?" Tony's voice was already deep with need.

"If you do not want this, now is the time to speak." He said, pausing with his eyes on Tony. The brown eyes blinked before Tony began to shake his head rapidly. He would have been lying if he said he was not relieved. He leaned forward, catching Tony's bottom lip in his teeth and biting gently. 

A low moan slipped through Tony's lips and Tony's hips rose off the bed, grinding against the air. He smiled. This was exactly what he needed.

He nipped his way down Tony's jawline and latched onto the junction of his neck and shoulder. Old habits kept him from leaving a mark that would be visible with clothes on. No one wanted a visual mark of time spent with him. Tony responded beautifully. In spite of the stories he had heard from Barton and Bruce it seemed frequency of sex had not dampened Tony's responses.

Tony's hands had pushed his shirt up and were roaming across his chest and stomach. A jolt of pleasure spiked down his back as Tony's nails found his nipples and began to gently scratch and rub. He nipped the already darkening mark, making Tony moan again. He could get drunk on the constant sounds pouring from Tony's lips. 

He sat up enough to pull off his and Tony's shirts. Leaning forward he pressed their chests together enjoying the touch of skin on skin as his lips crashed back to Tony's. He shifted until he straddled Tony's waist. Without breaking the kiss he shifted until he could feel Tony's straining cock pressing up through his pants. Lining then up as best as he could he ground forward. 

Tony's hips jerked up frantic to meet the lazy thrust. He smiled into the kiss. Tony's hands had shot down his body to grab at his hips as he struggled to meet his movements. As he picked up speed he used his tongue to match his movements, slipping in and out in time with his thrusts. Tony moaned at the suggestion. 

He leaned back, eyes on Tony. Tony's face was flushed, brown almost completely missing around the blown pupils. He could make him finish this way. Shit it had been long enough he could too. With effort he stilled. Perhaps at a later date it would be good but not today. Not the first time. Not when he desperately needed distraction.

Tony actually fucking whined when he stopped, the smaller man's hips struggling under his weight to continue the movement. He slid off. Tony's mouth opened to protest. "Hush. Take off your pants." Tony blinked at him for a moment as if the request had far too many steps for his mind to follow. Then he was a flurry of movement. 

He considered helping Tony with the laces on his pants. The man's fingers struggled frantically with the tie. Instead he focused on untying his own pants and slipping them off. Tony managed to kick off the offending article of clothing before he had settled back into the bed. He leaned back, taking a moment to let his eyes roam over the scars that surrounded the glow of the reactor, the lean muscular stomach. Tony's cock lay full and heavy in the line between his hip and groin. Larger than what he had seen in Midgardians before, not that he was complaining. Strangely his foreskin had been removed.

He could feel Tony's eyes taking a similar appraisal of his own form. There had been a time in life he would have fretted over Tony's opinion, worried he might not make the mark but that had been decades ago. If Tony disliked how he looked, Tony could close his eyes. 

Tony's eyes however seemed to have made it as far as his dick and stopped, eyes wide. "Loki" Tony said eyes back to his. "I don't. I'm not sure that will fit."

He could not have stopped the bubble of laughter if he wanted to. With an almost predatory grin he crawled over Tony until his chest pressed Tony down into the mattress. "Oh it will fit." He purred. He leaned forward until his lips brushed Tony's ear. "I will fuck you open with my fingers, keep you right on the edge until you are finally ready for me. And when I press into you, it still be the fullest you have ever felt. It will hurt, yes, but it will feel so amazing you will not even care. And then after you will beg for me to fuck you again and again."

Tony shuttered. A whispered, "fuck yes." slipped from his lips. 

"But. Not today. Today," he sat up and pulled Tony up with him "I expect you to fuck me."

Tony blinked, eyes dazed as he looked around, clearly confused by the sudden change in position. "I…You?" He held Tony until he was sure the man would not flop back in the bed then he laid out. Tony blinked at him, his mind slowly seeming to catch up.

"Really?" He heard the note of surprise when Tony finally found his voice. "Not complaining, just figured you'd only pitch."

While the turn of phrase was unfamiliar he caught the implication well enough. "Given the mood, I can do either."

"Me too." Tony said before catching his nipple. The arc of pleasure shot straight down his spine and he arched into the feeling. How long had it been since someone paid attention to more than just his cock. His mind happily supplied the answer but he pushed it back. He had thought long enough about Ingolf for today. 

Tony's hands explored his chest and stomach. "Are aliens ticklish?" Tony asked, fingertips ghosting over his ribs and across his stomach. His skin felt oversensitive, the gentle touch doing nothing more than driving his need higher. Tony, apparently content in whatever answer he had received began to lick and nip down his chest. He reached up and rested his hand on the back of Tony's neck. He did not try to take control or guide the man, it was another point of connection, nothing more.

However when Tony nipped straight past his straining cock he almost grabbed the man by the hair. Tony, either recognizing the danger he was in, or out of a complete lack of self control, did not manage to feign disinterest long.

He let his head drop back as the heat of Tony's mouth wrapped around his tip. It took all of his control not to thrust forward into the warmth. Tony's fingers slipped around his balls, gently rubbing and squeezing. Slowly Tony moved, taking in more of him into his mouth. Tony's tongue seemed frantic to taste every bit of him. Tony's free had wrapped around his base and stroked in time with the movements of his lips. 

He lifted his head. Tony's eyes were glued to his face. Seeing Tony's lips spread wide around him made his eyes roll back at a moan pushed through him. When his eyes opened again Tony pulled off with a pop. His hand continued to stroke for a moment then, pulling back his foreskin Tony's tongue began to lavish over his head. Tony's eyes held his unblinkingly as his tongue moved frantically, mapping out every inch of him. 

The pressure building in the pit of his stomach startled him. He had never finished just with someone's mouth before. He braced the heel of his foot on Tony’s shoulder and pushed him gently back. While it would be a new experience to finish that way, it definitely was not what he was after. 

Tony leaned back on his heels, hand going to his own cock. A glistening bead of precum leaked it and he spread it absently down his length. "Umm. Do you have lube or something?" Tony asked. With a flicker of seidr he passed a small jar to Tony. "What is this?"

"Are you really asking right now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Tony said before collecting a small amount of the oil on his fingers and spreading it over himself. 

When he collected more and moved to him he waved the smaller man off. "I do not require preparation." 

Tony paused. "You sure?"

"I know my limits." He said simply. He knew Tony was big enough it would burn but right now he needed the external pain to soothe away the ache in his chest. Tony studied him another moment before nodding.

Tony moved closer, Tony's warm hands running over his legs gently before pulling them up to rest over Tony's shoulders. "Last chance." Tony warned, the blunt head of Tony's dick pressing against him.

"Was not aware I would have time for a nap before you began. I could have planned more accordingly."

Tony shot him a glare then pressed it. His eyes closed as his body burned, both from the heat of Tony's body pressing against him and the intensity as Tony's cock forced in. All his thoughts and memories melted away until the only thing left in his mind was the overwhelming fullness and warmth of Tony. 

Tony stilled once he was seated fully in. "Okay?" Tony asked. He opened his eyes. Tony's skin was flushed, his voice thick with need.

"No. You keep stopping." He complained. 

"You know what? Fuck you." Tony grumbled, though the words had no heat.

"I thought that was the plan but apparently I was mistaken." His last words barely made it through his lips before Tony pulled back and snapped his hips forward.

"Fine. You want me to keep going?" Tony grumbled above him. Tony pulled all the way out then thrust in again, setting a rapid pace. He let his eyes drift closed once more and the burning slowly gave way to pleasure. Tony's hand slipped past his leg and began to stroke him in time with the strokes. He let a moan slip past his lips. "That….better?" Tony ground out. 

He moaned again before opening his eyes. Pleasure looked far too good on Tony. His eyes dark, hair disheveled. He could find himself getting far too familiar with that look. He pushed the thought away. The future was too far away right now. He was already getting close, the pleasure still coiled tight in his stomach from Tony's mouth before. 

He clenched down and Tony's rhythm shuttered as a groan forced past Tony's lips. "What is it?" He purred, clenching again.

"That's cruel." Tony said laughing breathlessly. "You better be fucking close."

"Maybe" he said with a wink.

Tony snorted but resumed his previous pace. "Lift your hips." Tony instructed.

He shifted and Tony's cock pegged his prostate. A shiver ran from the back of his neck clear to his balls but before he could even consider how Tony had known the angle Tony was hitting it again. 

A wave of pleasure rolled over him as he came. It took Tony less than a second to follow him over. He felt the man's thrusts loose coordination and an instant later felt the warmth of Tony filling him. Tony's hands released his legs as Tony fell forward, catching himself with both hands braced on the bed.

He chuckled at the dazed and tired look on Tony's face. If Tony even heard the sound he did not react. Tony leaned forward, kissing him. How long had it been? He pushed that thought away. Looking to the past would do him no good. Nothing good remained there. He shivered slightly as Tony slipped free.

"We should wash up." Tony said. 

Without thinking he let a wave of seidr wash over them both. "Or we could remain in bed." He said with a smile.

"Oh I like that idea more." Tony grinned, pulling back the sheets. He slipped under them. Tony's form pressed into his side, the warmth rolling over his skin. Tony's hands seemed incapable of being still. They drummed and traced and wandered over his skin. Honestly it was not uncomfortable. "Can I ask a question that's kind of adjacent to what we were talking about earlier but not exactly?" Tony asked.

He opened an eye to look at the smaller man. "I may not answer."

"Yeah. I figured. That's okay. I just. Did I understand right that you carried children? And like gave birth?"

He frowned. Of all the things he had considered, that question was not on the list. "Yes."

"Huh. I mean I know you change form and stuff. I just didn't consider exactly what that meant. What was it like?"

"It is hard to explain."

"Well yeah. I that makes sense. Did you enjoy it? The kids part. Not the birth. That part...yea."

"Yes." 

Tony nodded against his chest.

He relaxed slowly. Tony seemed to have at least understood enough to not press further into that memory. He had loved every second of his pregnancies. Yes that had been painful and uncomfortable and altogether miserable in their own rights the knowledge he was carrying life had made it worth it. His children had been the only good positive thing about his life, the only good to have come from his existence. 

He only regretted returning to Asgard. Odin had blocked Midgard from the bifrost, ordered Heimdall not to let him return. At the time he might have lied, said he was surprised but why would he be? Of course Odin would barr him from the only thing that had ever made him truly happy. 

"Can I ask something else?" Tony asked, fingers now making hundreds of tiny individual circles across his chest. 

"You already have." He answered with a smirk. Tony tipped his chin up enough to glare and waited. After a moment he sighed, "What is it?"

"You have tattoos, don't you?"

Again the question came completely random. "Where did that even come from?" He asked, not trying to hide the surprise that colored his tone.

"I was just thinking." Tony shrugged. 

"Thinking….what?" He promoted, refusing to let Tony simply brush off the question.

With a sigh, Tony's hand flopped on his stomach. Tony huffed but began to speak anyway. "I was remembering the footage Clint showed us. The memory. Thinking how far you'd come. That's all."

He nodded. He had forgotten they had seen Clint's memories. Saw how he looked that day. Before he could think overly hard about it he answered, "Yes. I do."

Tony sat up, excitement spreading over his face. He kept the ink hidden, if only for the curiosity of how Tony would react. After a minute Tony huffed and shoved him. "Will you show me?" He pressed when he still kept them hidden. 

"Oh you wanted to  _ see _ them?" 

Tony tipped his chin and batted his eyes. "Please?" He purred. He chuckled to hide the fact that the word went straight to his dick. Carefully peeling apart the seidr that layered over him he pulled away the covering of his tattoos. Tony sat up and pulled off the blankets, eyes wide with interest. 

He let his eyes close as Tony began to trace over the marks. "What's this?" Tony asked, touching the tattoo over his heart. 

"Vegvisir. Compass. To keep from getting lost even in storms" Tony's fingers traced each of the radial lines with curiosity. Ingolf had once done the same, though as a touch of familiarity rather than curiosity. He had not realized just how much he missed it.

"This?" Tony asked, moving excitedly to the next tattoo. 

"Aegishjalmur. The circle of protection. It provides safety in battle and strikes fear in the enemy." Fingers traced the circle then each line spreading from it.

When Tony's fingers moved again he answered before being asked. "Ginfaxi. Courage in combat."

"Fuck you weren't kidding about the warrior race thing huh?" 

"No. I have survived many wars in my life. Perhaps that is now done."

Tony poked a small tattoo on his hip. "Let me guess, strength in battle?"

He laughed. "No. Healing. That is one I received from Mother. It helps strengthen my healing seidr."

"Huh." Tony said, tracing the small rune. Tony climbed over him and ran a hand under his arm, down his side.

"Can't tell me this has anything to do with battle." 

"Actually" he started the broke off into laughter at the look on Tony's face. "No. You are right. That was just for appearance." The massive serpent's head rested on his right shoulder. The body of the snake coiled across his back and over his ribs then down past his hip. The tail coiled at his thigh. He had gotten it more recently than some. A reminder of his true nature. The snake that lies in wait, ready to strike. A creature that could not be trusted. 

"What about this?" Tony's fingers brushed his wrist. Before he was aware he was moving he was on his feet, the newly bought dagger in his hand. His chest heaved as the mark burned his skin. Tony jumped up too, the bed between them, both hands up. He noticed neither hand went to the reactor. Pain burned his wrists. Odin was gone. The runes had no power. He had been too comfortable. Forgot to hide them from Tony. Forgot, if only for a moment, that they were not there permanently maring his skin. "Loki." Tony's voice was soft, cautious. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I don't know." His eyes closed. 

Tony sounded genuinely hurt. Confused and saddened. It made sense. It was what he did after all. Hurt any brave enough to venture close to him. His wrist still sizzled and popped, the ancient magic in the runes struggling to find power when there was none left to be had. "Loki." Tony repeated.

He sat the dagger down on the table and crawled into bed. Tony remained still, standing and watching, both hands up placatingly. Swallowing past the bile in his throat he spoke. "Binding. Powerful binding of a prisoner. Odin carved them before." He made a vague gesture to his face. "They prevented my escape until my punishment was fulfilled."

Tony moved slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal. Perhaps monster was more appropriate. Slowly the bed sank as Tony sat. "When it was done, when I was back in my cell I broke the furniture. Took a jagged piece of metal and cut the rune apart." He offered his hands, wrists up to Tony. Tony kept his fingers well away, gently holding the backs of his hands instead. Each of the black runes were bisected by thick puckered white scars. "I was sick for weeks. The tainted seidr burned through my body. I could not eat, nor drink, nor sleep." 

He leaned back, twisting his right arm. "When it was done, I used that same metal and ink I fashioned myself to make this." He pointed to the rune on his forearm. "Làsabrjótur. Lock breaker. It lets me get free of bindings, be they physical or of seidr. I will not be bound again."

Tony leaned forward, fingers cautiously touching the rune, tracing the intricate design. It, unlike the other tattoos, was raised from his skin. He had used seidr to drain the ink from some of the old tomes Mother had sent. Cut deep into his skin and smeared in the ink. Imbued it with his seidr. He would not be taken again. 

"I just can't understand how a father would do that to his kid." Tony whispered. "Adopted or otherwise. Howard was a complete ass but he never systematically tortured me." 

He shrugged. "Odin knew I would not be injured. Not in any lasting way."

"Bullshit." Tony said sharply. He glanced up from the runes on his wrists to look into the deep brown eyes. "Sure the physical stuff will heal but that fucks with your mind. I don't care if you're a God. You can't tell me it didn't."

Perhaps he should lie. Or maybe being truthful was best. In the end, he chose silence. Tony could infer whatever he wished from that. 

"Does it hurt? When I touched them? You jerked like it hurt."

Had it hurt? No. The memory had been what shocked him into action. "No. You are the first one to touch it since Odin made them. It was startling. That is all."

"They felt weird."

"Oh?"

"Yeah like your magic but. I don't know. Like licking a 9 volt almost?"

"Licking a...what?"

"Battery?"

"Why would you lick a battery?" Surely that was not translating right. "A power source?"

"Yeah. I guess you'd never have done that. So there is a type of battery. It looks like…" Tony's eyes flickered around the room. Calling seidr he produced a piece of paper and a pen. "Thanks." Tony said, taking the offered supplies. "So it looks like…this" Tony drew a square with two smaller bumps on top. "This one has a positive electric charge, this side a negative. But there is no visual way to see when it runs out of charge. So if you put those two points on your tongue it tingles if it's charged."

He could not have stopped the smile on his face if he wanted. If course Midgardians, given the difficult task of checking a fuel source, would have realized licking it was the best solution. Perhaps it was speaking of him earlier but he was reminded vividly of Ingolf in that moment. When presented with an impossible problem Ingolf had always come up with an idea so wildly out of logic that he knew he would have never thought of it himself. His chest filled with a long forgotten warmth.

"When we get back to Earth I'll show you." Tony said before looking up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You remind me of him." He answered before he stopped himself. "In little ways."

"Oh. Is that a good thing?"

"Yes."

Tony nodded, eyes still on him. So much had changed in the intervening years. So much pain. Perhaps if Ingolf had remained, none of that pain would have been needed. He could have continued happily in his self imposed exile. Never found out of his heritage. Never brought forth Mother's death or Ragnarok. A sickness spread through his stomach and he pushed away his thoughts. 

"I wonder how Bruce is doing." Tony said softly into the quiet. He looked up once more. Tony had stood and pulled on his pants. Shirtless he absently stroked Gras. The wyvern was humming contentedly. 

"Bruce is strong. I am sure things are fine." He lied, pulling on his pants as well.

"Yeah but Steve's an ass and Bucky isn't Bucky. I just wish there was a way to be there safely. I hate him having to fight on our behalf."

_ Our _ . As if any of this was Tony's fight. "Why did you welcome them?" He asked.

"I just thought. I thought maybe if we all got back under the same roof again I could fix things. That it could all go back to normal. Back to when we were a team and everything was fine. I don't think I'll ever get that back. I can't even be in the same room with them."

Gras yawned, a thin curl of smoke issuing from her nose as she stretched, lean and strong then flapped up to land in Tony's shoulder. "Perhaps this fracture can not be mended." He said softly. 

Tony looked away, eyes distant. It was not pleasant to hear, and he doubted Tony would believe him now but some things were simply unmendable. Tony jumped and looked over at Gras. "She's hungry." He said. 

He smiled. How long would it take Tony to adjust to the link? To have a voice whispering in your mind. Once she grew and had a bit more practice she could likely form full sentences. "That would be a good idea for us all I think. Tell Hallr we want lunch and check to see if he has a skinned rabbit. Gras can have her fill and Fenris can eat the rest." She held out the coins. Gras looked hopefully at them but did not immediately leap out and take them which was good. When Tony took the gold without offering her one she flapped off to pout. Tony pulled on his shirt and left.

##  Tony

The rest of the day passed without real incident. Watching Gras pull strips of flesh from the rabbit had been equal parts fascinating and terrifying. It was abundantly clear exactly how strong her teeth and jaws were. Once she was done eating he'd offered her the silver coin he'd received as change and watched as she enthusiastically added it to her small pile. She hadn't moved much since lunch, apparently content to curl on her coin pile and sleep off the heavy meal.

Loki had not hidden his tattoos throughout the day. While he knew he shouldn't be, he felt himself drawn to the binding marks on Loki's wrists. As much as Howard's parenting  _ sucked _ he couldn't imagine anyone doing that to their own kid. Even Howard had drawn a line well before actual torture. To knowingly carve shackles into your kid and leave them under an acid drip. Had Odin known about the mind control when he punished Loki? Had he cared to find out? Or had he been like Thor? Yes he's mind controlled but we don't care.

Lunch had been good. Mostly breads and cheeses with a few kinds of fruit. Dinner, by contrast, was mostly meat and heavy vegetables. He was fairly sure he hadn't eaten that much food in one day since well before Pepper left, back when she had some illusion that he might eventually convert to a normal schedule.

As he sat at the table his mind buzzed. As interesting as his first day in Vanaheim had been, he was missing home. Or more specifically his shop. And Jarvis. Hell even Dum-E and U. After growing up around technology he felt strangely incomplete without it. Which was stupid, he knew. He had a whole realm to explore. One that, outside the woman in the market, hadn't been explored by anyone from Earth. Loki had promised to take him to explore the forest in the morning. Still he wanted to go home. He couldn't shake the feeling the extended silence from Bruce had to be a sign of unrest back at the compound. 

On the back of the paper Loki had summoned he absently doodled ideas to improve the B.A.R.F system to be about to show Bruce everything he'd seen. "So do these just never go out?" He asked absently as he pointed to one of the flickering sconces.

"Seidr has its use." Loki flashed him a smile from the bed. "It is getting late." Loki added as if he'd asked. He had slept like a rock the night before. He wasn't going to be ready to sleep again for a few days. "We should get some rest."

"You're welcome to." He said simply, leaning in to perfect a detail. "I'm not tired."

Loki nodded, eyes returning to the thick book. This book had no writing on the spine. It was in a language he didn't understand and either AllSpeak didn't translate or  _ his _ version didn't because he didn't make out any of the words.

As he finished with at least roughing out the design, Loki stood, the book vanishing and began to slip out of his clothes. He watched, enjoying the ripple of muscle as Loki moved. "Will you lay with me awhile?" Loki asked easily.

He narrowed his eyes. "No using magic to calm me down or knock me out." He said firmly.

"I promise." Loki said.

Nodding he stood. More out of habit than conscious thought he pulled off his shirt and pants before crawling into bed. Loki pulled him in close, the chill if his skin comforting. "So tomorrow we will go into the forest?" He asked.

Loki nodded. The cool fingers absently traced patterns across his back. Loki began to speak, a low quiet sound as he described first the massive forests then the creatures that lived within. If he closed his eyes he could swear he could see them exactly as Loki described. The soft flow of his words seemed to skip. Hadn't he been talking about something else? Hadn't he…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 92% porn w/o plot. Enjoy xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 94

##  Tony 

(June 14)

He blinked slowly. He was in bed. The million and one things he needed to work on rushed through his head. Probably the software update first. Then maybe--

_ Hungry! _

The voice jolted him awake. He sat up, eyes wide. "Morning." Loki said from the table. 

"I…you... _ I said no magic!"  _ He snapped rubbing at his eyes.

"I needed no seidr to get you to sleep." Loki said without looking over. In the quiet he heard the scratch of pen on paper. Looking over he saw Loki dip an ancient looking pen into an ink well.

"I wasn't tired." He grumbled. 

"Apparently you were." He said without looking up from the book he was writing in. The long waves of Loki's hair fell forward, partly obscuring his face. His face was soft as he focused, eyes steady on the page. He wore only the soft green linen shirt. As his eyes followed the flow of Loki's arm, the soft flex of muscles as he wrote. 

Memories of last night flickered through his mind. The coolness Loki's skin on his. The expression as Loki'd come. He shivered as his dick began to fill at the memory. He pushed that away. It was probably a one time thing. As fucking huge as Loki was he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to have that in him at least once.

"Something on your mind, Tony?" The purr jolted him from his thoughts. Loki was no longer sitting at the table. Instead Loki now stood next to the bed, eyes searching.

"I...what? No. No I'm fine. I just." His brain struggled to catch up both with the words and sudden relocation. How lost in his thoughts had he been?

Loki pressed a hand on his chest, pushing him gently back. There was no force behind it. Loki wasn't forcing him. Some tiny part of his mind wished Loki would push harder. Instead he willingly leaned back eyes on Loki. Loki's hand slid gently under his shirt. Cool fingers teased lightly over his muscles. He shivered as any final attempts his mind had made to catch up stopped. 

Loki's nail gently scratched over his nipple. He arched into the contact. "Harder." He gasped. The memory of Loki carrying that fucking tree like it was nothing flickered past his mind. Maybe he shouldn't-- the thought was cut short as Loki's nails ran over his nipples again. The pain seemed to cut a line of pleasure straight to his cock. He whined. 

"Better?" Loki purred. He nodded, panting. Loki's lips pressed into his ribs before opening. Loki's tongue somehow managed to feel both warm and cool as Loki licked over his ribs before sucking. He squirmed as Loki pulled up a dark purple mark on his ribs. 

Nipping and biting Loki moved lower, sucking up marks seemingly at random. His ribs, next to his belly button, his hip. Loki palmed his cock and he moaned, hips bucking forward involuntarily. "Please." He whimpered.

"Please what?" Loki asked. The pressure of Loki's hand grew lighter.

"No! Please." He gasped in a rush, trying without success to thrust back into Loki's hand.

"What do you want Anthony?"

The use of his full name made his cock throb and his brain struggled to find purchase. "You?" He tried.

"Me what?" The smile was almost predatory. It should freak him out. He'd seen it once and it had though his brain couldn't quite remember where. 

The idea from that morning stuttered through his mind. "Fuck me? Please? Want you you…"

Loki for the shadow of an instant looked surprised but he recovered quickly. "Oh really? You think that is a good idea?"

His brain was starting to catch up in the absence of Loki's hands and the prospect of that fucking massive cock up his ass. "Yes. Had bigger it'll be fine."

"Bigger than me? Really?"

"I…Not a cock." He managed ineloquently, "been fisted."

Loki laughed. Crawling up next to him Loki kissed him hard. "If you insist." He said with a wink before slipping back. 

He started to whine at the loss of contact but it shifted into a moan as Loki's hands reappeared at the ties of his pants. He closed his eyes as Loki's fingers worked on loosening the ties. "Zippers are so much easier." He grumbled.

"Ahh and tell me, how many times have you accidentally pinched yourself with ties?"

"It's not hard to not zipper yourself."

Loki slipped his pants and underwear off in one smooth movement. "Hush." Loki said. Loki's cool breath ghosted access his warm skin. "Scoot up a bit. Good." A pillow fucking appeared under his hips, like a balloon inflating from nowhere. 

"Fucking magic." He grumbled. "You could have j--" the tip of Loki's finger brushed over his asshole and he jumped.

Loki shifted. He didn't bother looking up. It had been a long minute since he'd bottomed. And it wasn't that he didn't like it. Fuck he had often preferred it but most people wanted to be fucked by him. After all, he was legendary at it. And then he'd been with Pep and of course she wasn't fucking him. How many years had it been? When was-- "Tony." Loki purred, his voice almost musical. "Stop thinking so loud."

He opened his mouth to speak but in one movement Loki's mouth wrapped around him swallowing him clear to base. In the same moment Loki's finger pressed into him. "Fuck!" He hissed. His breath caught in his throat as his mind struggled to process the two overwhelming sensations at once. 

Loki seemed simply not to need to breathe. Loki held perfectly still as his hips stuttered forward then back, desperately trying to both escape the sensation and sink further into it. Loki swallowed, his throat tightened impossibly around his cock as the finger in him moved out and back in a tiny thrust. 

Distantly he was aware he was keening Loki's name over and over in something of a chant. He forced his mouth to close. Forced himself to breath until he felt some kind of control. "That….was…...evil." he panted.

Finally Loki slipped back, pulled in a breath through his nose. The finger slid right along in time with the movement. He could feel the curl of Loki's lips. Loki swallowed again and then began to move, his finger keeping perfect time with the moments of his head. It wasn't fair, his brain briefly struggled to complain as the overwhelming sensations of pleasure washed over him.

Loki pulled back, just the tip of his dick still in his mouth. He lifted his head. Loki's bright green eyes met his. Loki's lips wrapped around his cock, the soft pink lips stretched over him. This was  _ Loki. _ His brain struggled to process how he should feel about that but Loki chose that moment to ease in a second finger.

He groaned, the sharp mix of burn and pleasure rolling through him. Loki's tongue pressed over his the head of his cock, circling and teasing. His hips snapped up, but Loki's free hand pressed him back into the mattress. He whined as the tip of Loki's tongue pressed into the slit of his dick. He was not going to fucking come just from this, he firmly told the pressure building in his stomach.

Loki was moving again. He shrugged to move against the bruising grip Loki held on his hip but he couldn't. The twin sensations seemed to wrap around each other, moving together until he could no longer tell where one stopped and the other started. Everything was wrapped together in an overwhelming wave of pleasure.

"Fuck. Loki. Loki. Gonna." He tried to shift away from the sensation but only succeeded in pressing the fingers deeper into himself. Fingers that promptly curled, catching his prostate. 

He came with a shout, his stomach clenching as his cock throbbed. Loki's throat worked around him, draining him, dragging out the sensation. He was pretty sure it took years for him to slowly return to himself, senses slowly slotting back into place.

Loki's fingers still filled with him. His cock was still in Loki's lips. Like Loki had simply hit pause while he floated in sensation. Loki's head moved, warmed tongue cleaning his cock. It felt sharply disorienting to feel Loki's mouth move without his fingers following suit though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't grateful. He was pretty for he wasn't up to Loki's fingers moving again yet.

The soft strokes of Loki's tongue bordered right on the sweet side of overstimulating but he sure as fuck wasn't going to tell him to stop. His cock was still full. It always took him awhile to come down after and it looked like Loki wasn't planning to give him the chance. As the sensation slowly tipped from too much to don't stop he pressed back into Loki's fingers.

Loki seemed to take the message. As if clicking back into place Loki's fingers returning to matching the bobbing of Loki's head. He groaned softly, is body struggling to get fully going again. Marathon sex felt like decades ago but damn it if he didn't want to feel Loki's cock in him for the effort.

Loki eased back, the expert tongue teasing his still oversensitive head. He was about to protest when a third finger worked into him. The heady mixture of pain and pleasure drew a moan from his lips. Loki didn't give him much time at all to adjust before he began to move. 

He arched on the bed moving up into Loki's mouth then pressing back onto his fingers. "No more prep." He grumbled. Loki did not acknowledge him or even really slow down. "Lloki! Said no more prep." He said again, pushing on Loki's shoulder with his foot.

Loki slipped off of his dick with an audible pop. "If I start now it will hurt."

"Don't threaten me with a good time. Come on. I'm ready."

Loki sighed but his hand slipped free. He scooted up on the bed and rolled over on his hands and knees. He felt the bed shift as Loki crawled into it. Loki's fingertips trailed lightly down his back, over his hips. The gentle contact sent goosebumps erupting across his skin. It felt good, but it wasn't what he wanted. "Loki come on! What? Are you waiting for me to beg?"

Loki stilled. When he replied he could hear the fucking grin in his tone. "Perhaps that would be for the best. I would hate to find out later that you were not actually interested in this."

"Fuck you." He grumbled, resting his head on one of the pillows. He may be horny but he was pretty sure he wasn't begging for it horny.

He felt Loki line up. A cool hand rested on his hip. "When this is too much, and you would like to go back to letting me prep you just let me know."

He opened his mouth, fully intending to tell Loki to fuck off and that it wasn't going to happen but Loki was moving, pressing in. His mind went blank as white hot pain flared through him. Panic clawed at his chest. He pulled in a breath of air, fully ready to tap out but he stopped. His pride wasn't going to let him stop. He could handle this. He was fine. He pulled in a deep breath, then another. The pain ebbed. 

Carefully he pressed back. The movement seemed to help ease the pain as well. Loki's fingers curled around his hip and he thrust forward gently. It burned white hot but was nothing like the original pain. He could feel the edges of pleasure starting to slip past the burning.

"Don't stop." He ground out.

Loki's other hand moved to his hip. The next thrust pulled a moan from his lips. Loki began to press deeper and deeper into him. The burning had mostly subsided. In its place an almost overwhelming pressure with sharp spikes of pleasure. He was aware only distantly that he was back to panting Loki's name. 

Something pressed against his ass and he jumped, only to realize Loki's hip bones pressed into him. Loki was finally fully seated. "You are more of a mystery than I give credit for." Loki purred. The cool hands slipped from his hips to scratch long lines down his back. He hissed and arched up into the pain. 

With a grin he clinched his ass, tightening as much as possible around Loki. Loki moaned. It was an intoxicating sound. Loki's hands returned to his hips as he clenched again. Loki moaned his name. Fuck he needed to hear that again, as soon as possible.

Before his half fried brain could come up with a plan however, Loki was moving. The first few thrusts were gentle, letting him get the feel for the movement. Then he began to pick up speed. The pressure seemed to break. Waves of sharp, intense pleasure rolled over him. He felt dizzy with it. 

Loki leaned forward, hands grabbing his shoulders. He groaned at the angle change but Loki apparently wasn't done. The hands were lifting him, pulling him back. One of Loki's arms wrapped around his chest, holding him somewhere been sitting and laying down. 

For a moment the pleasure and pain became white noise as he was reminded again exactly how strong Loki was. Loki supported most of his weight on one arm like it was nothing. 

And then Loki's cock found his prostate. He couldn't have stopped the strangled shout if he wanted to. His dick jumped as Loki hit it again and again.

He could feel Loki's cool breath on his shoulder. Pressure was starting to build again, deep in his abdomen. Lower than normal. He reached for his cock but Loki's hand caught his, pulled it behind him. Then a tug on his other forearm pulled that hand behind him as well. Loki's fingers wrapped tight around his wrists, holding them behind his back.

"If you want to finish again, you better hurry up." Loki purred into his ear. The words ran a line of lighting straight down to his balls and his hips bucked forward, seeking some kind of stimulation. But Loki held him far enough of the bed he couldn't rut into the sheets and now both his hands were restrained. 

"Loki. Please? I can't. I never have been able to. Please?" He whined. 

"Hmm. I guess you'll just have to live without it then." Loki's lips brushed his ear as he spoke.

"No. Please?" He tried without success to move his hands. The unyielding pressure of Loki's grasp made the pressure build even higher. Literally anything. He just needed  _ something. _ A stiff breeze. A feather. He was right there!

Loki's teeth clamped down on his shoulder. Everything went white as the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt rolled over him. Wave after wave crested through him. He heard his name on Loki's lips, distantly felt the rhythm break but he couldn't find a way to care. He felt warm and lazy and completely wrung out. 

The ghost of Loki's magic pulled him back into himself. At some point Loki had laid him back down. His head was on a pillow. Loki was shifting, moving away. "No." He grumbled, grabbed Loki's arm.

He'd expected at least some protest but Loki returned willingly. He drug the arm over his side, pulling Loki in close. With a rustling of sheets Loki curled against him, Loki's cheek resting against the back of his head. Safe. 

His ass fucking ached. The pain was somehow soothing and grounding. It had been a few minutes since he'd engaged in any kind of pain play more intense than biting and he'd forgotten how much he enjoyed it. Then again SI stocks took the biggest hit when anything other than vanilla sex videos hit the internet. The look on Pepper's face when his blurred bound kneeling image had been plastered over every major news headline in the world had made him stop.

Maybe he could give it another try if he and Loki continued to happen. He tried to ignore just how much he hoped they would.

"Loki?" Bruce's voice made him jump. Instinctively he pulled the covers tighter over him to cover their nude bodies, only to realize Bruce definitely couldn't see them.

"We are here." Loki answered, without moving.

"I talked to Steve. He wants you two to come back so that we can all talk."

"Sounds more like a set up than a peace offering." He said into the quiet. 

"He said to name your place and he will be there."

"What if he tries to record everything?" He whispered to Loki. "To out us?"

"Then I can return here safely. You would be welcome to return as well." He firmly ignored the clench of his heart at the answer before turning to look into the empty room. 

"Okay. We'll be there."

"I will contact you when we are returning with a place and time."

"Sounds good. I'll I guess talk to you soon?" Bruce said.

"Thank you." Loki answered. Loki's arm tightened over him, pulling him close. Before he could read too far into the almost desperate contact, Loki was sitting up, getting out of bed. "I will go fetch my kin. While I am gone, wash up and see if Hallr has another rabbit for Gras."

He nodded and sat. "Can we come back soon? I wanted to get to see the forest."

Loki paused, almost surprised but nodded. "Yes. Yes of course."

He smiled and sat up slowly. His muscles ached in the perfect way that only sex seemed to cause. He turned to watch as Loki's form shifted. "Hey. I have a question before you go."

"Hmm?" She asked, straightening her skirts.

"You said in the high market you couldn't use magic but isn't changing your form magic? Like going from male to female?"

"Yes and no. Just like your hair, once it has changed the seidr has run its course. It now simply is."

He nodded. "Got ya." She turned and headed for the door. He felt the overwhelming need to follow. "Be safe." He said as she opened the door. She smiled before stepping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 94 (cont)

##  Loki

(June 14)

The trip back to the market was uneventful. Even in the late morning few were out yet and those that were hurried by without comment. Once cleared by the guard she stepped past the veil and into the marketplace. She bypassed the stall, instead moving directly through to the house they had been taken to the previous day. She had not expected Bruce to be so successful so quickly. 

She would be lying to say she would be sad to see Vanaheim go. She had enjoyed the time alone with Tony. Had definitely enjoyed both their times in bed. She could not be sure that would continue upon return to Midgard which on itself was disappointing.

She rapt lightly on the door and waited. Past the door she could hear the shuffle of movement then a heavy thud as a lock disengaged. The eldest woman opened the door. "Please. Come in." She said, stepping aside. 

She stepped into the small room and waited while the older woman bolted the door. "I did not expect your return so soon. I hoped, but did not expect. Please. Come in." She pushed back the curtain and stepped through. This room was larger. Three beds rested in the room. Chests sat at the foot of each. "Sit." The woman encouraged. She sat on the nearest bed. 

The woman had opened one of the trunks and was carefully shifting its contents. Straightening slowly she shuffled over and sat on the bed as well. "I know who you are." The woman spoke softly. "I did not recognize you at first. You have changed your appearance. But I know now. You are the mother of us. The goddess from whom our power comes." 

The woman shifted the item clutched in her gnarled hands. "This was all I brought with me when I fled my home. All that is left now."

Her heart froze in her breast. The once heavy leather was ragged and worn from the years but she could still recognize the book she had gifted to Ingolf. She had made it herself of heavy paper and leather since his people had not had such things. The woman held it out and with shaking hands she took it. The first few pages were nothing more than letter practice, her name and his, the Asgardian alphabet. She turned the page already knowing what it would show. She had drawn him. His face. The kind eyes passed through the years to look up at her from the page, warming her heart as well as filling it with sadness. On the opposite page, her own image, drawn by his hand. The thick paper had been colored with the juice of berries, turning her hair the flaming red with which she had once wore it. 

A tear slid from her eye as she turned the page. Their first born. A drawing she had done the day he was born. Surrounding that image, more she'd drawn as he had aged, grown into his features. Each of their children had their own page. Spells filled the following pages. Now in neat rows the translated versions were written in several hands. 

The last page had been the tree she had drawn, connecting the family. Only now that page was full, almost black with the ink that spelled out generations. Her children and their children and on and on. The woman reached out, gently turning the page. A much neater, smaller tree had been written in. Lines delicately connected generations and generations. Next to most of the names, a small black dot. "It tracks the seidr." She said softly. "This," she touched a name, "was my mother. Mary Esty." Under the name eleven children were listed. The two girls had dots next to their names, as did one of the boys Jacob.

Beneath the name  _ Hannah  _ a thin line was drawn listing a single name Selby with a dot and beneath that another name Erica with a dot.

"Hannah?" She asked, looking up at the wizened old woman. She smiled and nodded. 

"You never knew it, but you saved me that day. Your knowledge of Yggdrasil is the only reason I escaped."

"You were more clever than you know to use blood. Yggdrasil would not have left you pass if you had used mud instead."

"I will pack. Please can you return to the market and fetch the girls so they may do the same?"

"Of course." She said, clutching the book tight for a moment before standing.

"Keep it." Hannah said as she moved to set the book down.

"Thank you." She said before slipping back through the curtain. The light of the market was blinding after the dim room. It took her little time to return to Selby's stall. Only about ten or so of the small wyvern remained. The stalls cloth had been removed. 

Six adult wyvern milled about lazily in the open space. They were much larger, closer to that of a wolf in size, their well groomed scales shimmered in the sun. "It is time to depart?" Selby asked upon seeing her.

"Yes." She nodded and pursed her lips together in a whistle. All the wyvern took to the sky. The young girl, Erica smiled, eyes upturned, as they went. A newly hatched wyvern curled in her small arms, still wet from its egg. 

"Here." Erica said, lifting the tiny creature. "This is Earth. He should be yours."

She glanced at Selby who smiled. "She has a gift of pairing. Best not to argue." 

She laughed and accepted the tiny wyvern. Curled as it was, he fit easily within her palm. Even with her dim vision she could see the vivid blue and gold scales of the wyvern's sides and its pale green wings tucked tightly around its form in sleep. "Mother said she knows you." Selby said as they walked. "That you are the one our ancestors spoke of.

"Yes." She said softly.

Selby nodded. "Thank you for this gift you gave us." 

She smiled wryly. "It seems to have brought suffering."

She shook her head. "It saved us."

Once home they quickly packed. She gave them directions to the unused courtyard then returned to the inn. Tony sat on the bed Gras curled in his lap, his hair still wet from the bath.

"Hey. Did everything go okay? What's that?" Tony asked. She smirked.

"Which one?"

"Both?" She debated a moment, making Tony wait but instead she held out Earth. The tiny wyvern blinked awake, eyes pale blue. "This is Earth." He said softly. 

Gras' nostrils flared and she opened her wings, flapping up to snuffle at Earth. "Who named her?" Tony asked, watching as the wyvern uncurled and sniffed Gras back hesitantly. 

"I think Erica did."

"Which one is Erica?"

"The youngest." Gras, was sniffing curiously under Earth's wings. With a soft snort of smoke Gras began to nibble at Earth's scales, gently cleaning them. He eased the two into the bed as Earth tried to squirm away from Gras only for the larger wyvern to pin him down and continue to clean the last of the egg milk away.

"And the book?"

"I gave it to Ingolf." She said softly. "Taught him to write. I never meant to leave it on Midgard. I thought I would be allowed to return. It was kept. Passed down." 

It felt physically painful to pass the book to Tony. She knew he would not damage it but to lose contact with it after having lost it for so long was hard. Tony opened it, was still a moment as the AllSpeak translated Ingolf's rough scribbles then turned the page. Tony looked at the image she had drawn so long ago. 

She could not help noticing there were some similarities between the image and Tony's face. She pushed that away. "You had red hair?" Tony asked, surprised.

With a smile she shifted, letting the vibrant red waves flow over her shoulders. Tony turned to stare. "You look beautiful that way too." He said with a wink. He turned the pages, taking a long moment in each one to look at the children. She had loved them so much. She wished she could have seen their children grow. And their children's children. She had missed it all. 

"Woah." Tony said, when he reached the tree. His fingers ran softly over the names. "You had a lot of kids." He sounded surprised? Impressed? Awed? She could not quite put her finger on the tone. Tony's eyes tracked down the page, following each of the lines of names. "So I'm not sure if you'd be interested but I think I've got enough names here I could continue to fill this in to modern day. Pick up where it got left off?"

She blinked. "You could do that?"

"Yeah! Genealogy has become really popular and this is a really detailed tree so it shouldn't be hard to pick up where it left off."

"I would like that. Not to try to find anyone of course but just to know."

He nodded. Tony carefully closed the book, setting it to the side. He stood. His hands reached out, stroking her cheeks then moving up, smoothing her hair from her face. His hands gently cradled her face. "You okay?" He asked. His thumbs ran soothingly back and forth across her cheeks. 

Her first instinct was to brush away his concern. She even opened her mouth to do so before stopping. Tony had shown a surprising capacity for understanding. Still, actually giving voice to her grief had never ended well. Odin barring her passage to Midgard, Odin falling into Odin sleep, Thor brushing off his pain at Mother's death. They still had much left to do that day. "No. But now is not the time to dwell on it. It is time to leave." She leaned back and Tony's hands fell away.

Tony's eyes held hers a moment before nodding. "Gras, come on. Leave him alone." With a chuff the wyvern jumped into the air and landed on Tony's arm. Earth shook himself, his tiny scales gleamed from his aggressive cleaning. "Walk me through today again?" Tony asked.

"We will get my family back to Midgard, move them safely to New Asgard. Then we will contact Bruce, set up a safe place to meet and speak with Barnes and Rogers about a truce. If no peace can be brokered I will return to Vanaheim. You can join me or remain with Bruce to continue negotiations."

Tony nodded, passing a hand through his still long hair. It was interesting he had not yet requested it be shortened again. Perhaps when they had returned home. 

Leaving the room, paying Hallr and moving out of the city was blessedly simple. No one stopped or even truly glanced at them as they passed. As soon as they entered the abandoned areas she shifted forms. Best not to have to explain to the dear Captain about the sudden change of gender.

Hannah, Selby and Erica were already waiting for them in the courtyard. The wyvern milled about. Several of the babies had discovered the bubbling fountain and were testing their skills pouncing the bubbling water. Gras flew happily into the group which chirped and trilled at her approach. 

"Holy shit. Will she get that big too?" Tony asked, eyes on the adults. 

"In time." He says simply.

The three women smiled as they approached, clearly unphased by his different appearance. "You are sure you do not mind bringing the wyvern?" Selby asked. Erica pulled a face as if her mother's words were treason but remained silent.

"It is no problem. Though for her I do insist." He pulled out a blindfold. "Seeing Yggdrasil can cause madness but it is still oddly enticing to children. Selby smiled knowingly and gently slid the cloth from his fingers. "Before we go." He drew great gulps of seidr from the air. "Best for everyone to receive AllSpeak. Come." 

Focusing deep on the ancient spell he wove the seidr together, gave it strength and purpose. Carefully he moved to Hannah. It would be the hardest with her. Age made the spell struggle to take. With careful movements he wove the spell into her age weakened ears, over her tongue leadened by time. 

Selby was much easier. The spell connected more readily to her ears and her mouth. 

Erica was almost instant. With infants it was an instant bond, given time it would simply grow and strengthen with the child. Children learned so rapidly the body simply accepted the seidr as normal growth and would aid in its development over time.

"There. Now the blindfold." He promoted. Selby bound it over Erica's eyes. The child seemed highly put out at the extra step but better safe and frustrated then happy and insane.

"Tell the wyvern to follow the ravens." He said as he reached out for Tony's and Hannah's hands. Hannah took Selby's hand and Selby, Erica's. Closing his eyes he called the tear forward. The animals went first, ravens then wyverns then Fenris. And then Tony stepped through unprompted. He need not hide the surprise as he followed Tony into the swirling dark. 

He could hear Hannah as they moved through the echoing silence. "Thought I would die before I saw this again." At the same time Selby breathed a whisper of awe. 

They landed in the soft ground just outside the fence line of his cottage. As soon as his feet touched the ground he felt the heavy presence near them. Grabbing control of Huginn's mind he pulled the raven's head around. 

The apple trees had grown in their absence. Bright red leaves now covered the branches. Near the top a single apple, vividly red with sparkling golden streaks hung, glistening in the setting sun.

"Why does the air feel icky?" Erica asked behind him. 

"The seidr here is different." Hannah soothed softly. "In time you will adjust."

But she would not. He realized with a painful twinge of guilt. Hannah might, in time, learn Midgard's seidr but Selby and Erica were not born of Midgard. They would be locked out, same as him. He crossed to the tree and touched the truck. Before he even need ask the single apple fell.

He caught it. "If my research proves, this should help." Calling his dagger he carefully cut the apple into thirds, passing each of them a slice. "These contain both Midgard and Asgardian seidr. It should link you to this place."

Hannah bit into the apple without hesitation and the other two followed suit. He waited, heart thudding for something to happen. 

It was gradual at first, a low rumble from within the planet. Then at once he felt the shift. The seidr rushing up to meet them, filling them until their eyes glowed gold from it. "Thank you Loki. I--" Hannah stopped. 

_ Barnes and Rogers approaching fast. _

His heart froze. He turned watching through the Ravens as the two men appeared at the head of the path. Both held guns. They would not hurt his family. "Behind me." He told them, stepping forward to block the three women. Calling the seidr he had saved on Vanaheim he ripped the weapons from their hands. In the same instant he heard the metallic clicking as Tony called his armor.

The two men shouted with surprise as the weapons were flung into the forest. Barnes held up his hands but Rogers immediately pulled out a handgun. Before he could call the seidr Tony shot the gun away. "Thought we were trying to call a truce." Tony called through the mask.

"We are. It. Steve fucking stop." Barnes reached out and pulled Rogers hands away from what looked like a blade. "Just stop." 

"Why are you here? This is not what was agreed." He called. Weaving the seidr to pull the blade from Rogers belt. He really had not planned on running through this much seidr so quickly. He scanned over Rogers, pulling out another hand gun and another knife and sending them flying.

"Fucking armed to the teeth for a peace meeting. I should have known. Let's get them settled then go back to Vanaheim." Tony said to him.

"Tony wait." Barnes spoke again. "We really do want to make this work. Right Stevie?"

"How is it fair we can't bring weapons when you both have them permanently a part of you?" Steve demanded.

"Bucky's got his arm. You've got strength. I'd say we are pretty even."

Barnes stilled, eyes turning to look into the forest. A moment later Huginn croaked.

_ Soliders in the forest.  _

"What did you do?" He demanded.

At the same time Bucky snapped, "Steve what the fuck?" A group of 5 men all wearing what looked like SHIELD uniforms stepped out of the trees.

Anger slammed into his veins. He would not be caught again. "Go inside." He spoke over his shoulder. The three moved quickly, Selby pulling Erica along. The wyvern followed in a dense pack of leathery wings and glittering scales. 

When they reached the porch Erica yanked free from her mother's hands. "You will not hurt him." She shouted. With a wave of seidr rolled harmlessly past him only to build in strength. The soldiers were pushed back, their guns flying free from their hands. Selby pulled Erica back into the cabin and closed the door.Fenris took post by the door, his massive form blocking any from stepping into the porch.

"Steve what the fuck! Call them off." Barnes was shouting.

"He killed innocent people Bucky." Rogers was yelling too.

Barnes pulled him around. "So did I Stevie. You want SHIELD after me?" The words were quiet but he heard them clearing through Muginn who perched at the entrance of the clearing.

"Bucky no. No. Of course not but this was different!"

"No it wasn't. You heard Bruce. You saw the pictures. You--"

One of the soldiers leapt up from where they had been searching in the dirt. "You killed my family, you monster!"

He heard the gunshot an instant before he felt pain bloom through his shoulder. He heard a soft thunk behind him as the bullet lodged in the wood of the cabin. White hot pain bloomed over his chest, down his arm. Not as painful as he had expected, he realized. Honestly fairly painless in comparison to what Thanos had done. 

Distantly he was aware of a tidal wave of movement happening around him. People were shouting. The man who had shot him was being wrestled to the ground, gun pulled away. Barnes was running towards him, surprisingly. Not in any way that seemed aggressive. Tony was at his side pressing the wound. Rogers was shouting.

Then like a smack in the face he came back to himself. Bucky slid to a stop a few feet away as Tony raised his hand, the reactor whirring a warning. The soldiers were running, escaping towards the compound. A roar issued from close by as Hulk appeared at the clearing entrance, strong arming the soldiers into a group, blocking their escape.

"Loki." Tony's voice pulled his head around. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He said. Movement behind him made him spin. Hannah had stepped out of the cabin. Everyone seemed to still, eyes on the wizened form as she stepped off the porch and approached the chaos. Reaching out she touched his shoulder, front and back, gently pushing away Tony's hand. A soft glow of golden green slipped through her fingers as warmth spread through the wound, closing it. 

"Can we all just-" Tony started then turning his head as a new sound rolled through the trees. "What the fuck is it now?" But he knew those sounds. Asgardian warriors. The click and rustle of their armor as familiar as his own skin. They must have heard the gunshot and come to help.

It was strange to think about Asgard coming to his aid. Perhaps Thor had made more progress on them than he had expected. They burst through the trees and crossed the clearing. He realized only a heartbeat too soon his mistake, stepping out of the way only moments before the shackles would have caught his wrist.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, daggers appearing in his hands as Tony rotated to face the new threat. Rage bubbled ice into his veins. He forced himself to breath, reining in the anger.

"You have stolen from the Royal Garden of Asgard." The captain spoke. 

"I am of the throne. The apples are mine to do with as I see fit."

"Tony! What is going on?" Rogers called.

Barnes stood a foot or so away, eyes flashing back and forth. Without AllSpeak neither man would know what was going on. Probably for the best. 

Hannah's hand still remained on his shoulder. 

The guard sneered. "You are Jötunn scum. You have no authority here."

Rage so close to the surface. So easy to kill them all. They thought him a monster? He could show them how a true monster behaved. Let them view in vivid detail the truth in the stories they heard as children. He pulled the anger back. It would do him no good. "Where is Thor?" He demanded, suddenly aware the men stood alone.

A sudden flurry of movement caught his eye as one of the soldiers tried to run. Hulk caught him, pulling him back into the group. "Thor is not coming filth." The man sneered. He forced himself to breathe again, ignoring the echoes of the slur whispering at him through the intervening years.

With a silent command Huginn took wing. "So you come of your own decision. Arresting the king's brother before receiving the command? Is that a wise choice?"

"You are a murderer and a thief and now Thor will see it too. We will be honored for bringing in your silver tongue before Thor need lift a finger."

"The warriors creed must have changed dramatically since I heard it. I remember in fact a clause to punish those who took the law into their own hands. What was it again? Stripped of their titles? Forced to lay down their swords."  _ Hurry up _ . He spoke to Huginn as he spoke. Words would hold the guard off only so long and if one of them attacked he would have no further control of his rage. Murdering half a dozen guards would be a poor start to a peace treaty.

"No orders are needed when a traitor to the throne is identified." The captain sneered. "And if you do not come on your own it is within our power to use force. So please  _ please _ do not come willingly."

The men advanced. He stepped back, pushing Tony and Hannah back with him. He could kill them, as easy as breathing, even with his depleted seidr but it was not their fault for following what was best. After all he was exactly like they described.

With a crack like the gunshot from earlier lightning crossed the sky. A moment later Thor dropped in front of the approaching guard. "What is going on?" Thor demanded.

"He stole from the Royal garden sir." The guard explained quickly.

Thor's eyes took in the tree then returned to the men. He, like the men, held his breath, waiting for Thor's ruling. "Why was I not informed before you came?"

"The snake might have escaped before we could locate you." The guard still seemed confident they would be rewarded. Even as well as the knew Thor he was unsure the impending outcome. Anxiety struggled to replace the rage in his chest.

"Return to Asgard." Thor said firmly. The guard hesitated only a moment before leaving.

"Brother, you promised the apples be for use of Asgard. What have you done?" Thor rounded on him. He wanted to scream. For a brief moment he wished to be Thor, able to roar with rage and needlessly break things in his anger. None of this was going to plan. None of it should have even happened. His family scared and hiding in his house. Rogers calling in SHIELD. They should be safely in Asgard settling into new homes not cowering in the forest as darkness began to creep around them.

"I used it to assist my family." He said softly.

"Family? I do not understand."

"Do you recall my time on Midgard years ago?"

"No."

He nodded. That made sense. Thor was far too busy in his own conquest to be too aware of his past comings and goings. "I raised children here. Odin called me back, refused to let me return. This woman and her child and grandchild are my kin. I gave them the apple so they may live here in Midgard with us."

Thor looked between him and Hannah then nodded. "I will have words with the guards. When you are ready, please bring them to Asgard and we will find them a home." Thor turned and left. He felt sick with anger as he watched Thor's shoulders retreating into the forest. 

The clearing seemed to echo with the silence as everyone looked around. Tony recovered first. "Cap get your men out of here. No one speaks a word of this or I will make sure it doesn't end well." 

Bruce shifted as Rogers went to speak with the men. "What happened?" Bruce demanded. Tony filled him in rapidly.

"Go back inside." He bid Hannah. “The danger is past.”

She turned and returned to the porch, eyes watchful.

"I just don't understand why you and Steve are even here." Bruce was saying.

"Stevie set up motion capture equipment before we talked peace. I thought he'd taken 'em down but I guess not. Drug me out there. Didn't know what was goin' on."

Tony remained close enough that if he moved in Tony's direction at all their shoulders would bump. At least he need not wonder if Tony had planned any of it. He seemed just as shocked as Bruce.

Steve approached, the soldiers now gone. "Get out of the damn armor Tony." He snarled as he drew near.

"Says the man who brings assault rifles and soldiers to a fucking peace meeting!" Tony snapped, the face armor sliding back as he spoke.

"They only moved in because they saw us getting disarmed!" Steve's voice rose over Tony's.

"We only disarmed you because this was supposed to be a truce! Who brings weapons to a fucking peaceful meeting?!" Tony was shouting now.

"Enough!!" Bruce's voice held a touch of Hulk's roar in it. "Steve this isn't what was agreed on. You know that. Why did you even come here? I told you I would come to you when they got back."

"They had women and a child! For all we knew they were hostages! We had to come!" Steve snapped. 

"Bullshit! The camera you have detects movement, nothing else. You came here armed and  _ then _ saw who was with us." Tony pointed to a small black object attached to a nearby tree. 

With an electric pop he shattered the camera. "What the fuck?!" Steve demanded. 

"Steve for Christ's sake shut up or I'm gonna gag you." Barnes snarled. "Tony, Loki, I'm sorry. I had no idea he was planning this or doing this. I want peace. I'm… I'm tired of fighting." Barnes pushed a hand through his long hair. "Look Loki, I have no idea what Tony's told you but I was brainwashed before. I don't hold what happened against you." Barnes words took on a harsh note. "I thought Steve realized that too." 

"That's great and all but none of this is going to matter now. Steve's lackies are going to spill to someone and the council will be biting at our heels at any moment. It's not safe here anymore." Tony said tersely.

"No. I told them not to."

"Ahh and you told us this was going to be fucking peaceful so we can see how well that goes." Tony and Rogers glared at one another.

"Enough." He said, pulling back the anger that threatened, again, to overflow. He turned and stepped onto the porch. "Hannah, please lend me some of your seidr."

"Yes. Of course."

He closed his eyes, weaving together the seidr. It was complex to perform even without adding the challenge of distance. As he continued to weave the spell he sent out tendrils of seidr searching the grounds for Steve's men. It took little work, they walked together just past the path. He linked each human with one of the lines of seidr. When the spell was ready he sent it down each of the lines. The soldiers were hit all at once. He watched to be sure none were permanently damaged but after the initial confusion they all continued their walk, though much quieter now.

"There. Rogers men have no memory of what they saw today."

"What?!" Rogers shouted. "What did you do?!"

"I simply modified their memory. They remember you calling them here then telling them it was a false alarm. None were harmed but if you try to convince them they saw anything else they will not believe you." Steve's mouth opened and closed but he made no sound. "If you truly come for peace, then this should be no great hardship for you."

"Yeah but if your real goal was for one of them to 'slip' you lost your chance." Tony sneered.

"Bucky! He's fucking with their minds an' you are just cool with that?!" Rogers finally managed, rounding on Barnes.

"It didn't hurt 'em right?" Barnes looked at him. He shook his head no. "Then they're right Stevie. Sometimes it's better not to remember." The words were clouded with a pain that spoke of personal experience.

"Bruce?!" Rogers looked wildly over to Bruce who only shrugged.

Rogers shoved a hand through his hair. "Fine! Fine. What do you want?"

"To be able to live at the compound. For Loki to live at the compound or to come and go as he sees fit. If you pull another stunt like that I have the council on speed dial and I can and will turn over the Winter Soldier footage which voids the Accords and you two will be shipped back to Wakanda so fast your heads spin."

"So blackmail instead of peace?" Rogers growled.

"Wasn't going to be but then you called fucking soldiers in." Tony looked ready to fight too. 

"Knock it off. Both of you." Barnes grumbled. "I accept." Barnes offered a hand to him. He took it. The other man did not try to squeeze his hand or grind his bones. Instead he simply shook and then reached out to Tony. Tony recalled the armor and took the offered hand. All eyes turned to Rogers who, after a moment, offered his hand too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **~*~*THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BOTH GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF CHARACTER ILLNESS (he gets better promise) AND MENTION OF PAST ABUSE!~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 94 (cont)

##  Tony

(June 14)

He closed his eyes and took a long slow breath as he watched Bruce, Steve, and Bucky disappear down the path. He wasn't sure he could have imagined more of a clusterfuck if he'd actively tried. At least the truce seemed tentatively in place. Bucky had seemed surprisingly ready to make it work. Maybe that would be enough to keep Steve in line.

Loki climbed the porch. All three of the women sat at the table. A fire crackled merrily. "Ready to go?" Loki asked with a brightness that in no way reached his voice or eyes. 

"If it is not too much trouble I believe we may prefer to live here." Selby said softly.

Loki actually managed to look surprised. Not sure how he hadn't expected it after the shitshow with the Asgardians. "Of course. Please, add on as you would like."

"I hope you ladies don't mind but I'll be stealing him for awhile."

Erica giggled but the older women smiled and waved them off. Loki allowed himself to be pulled from the cabin before sinking in his heels. "Stark, perhaps this is a poor plan. I would not make good company right now." He didn't miss the slip back to his surname but soldiered on anyway.

"Good thing I've got alcohol and you've got magic to change it to be something that will actually affect you."

"No. I. That is not a good idea."

"Loki come on. We've both had a shit day. Let's have a few drinks and just relax.

"Why do you not understand!" Loki's voice rose as he pulled away. "I am  _ dangerous! _ I am not your friend! I am not your lover! I am a monster!" Loki bellowed. Then with a shiver his voice quieted and he turned back to the cabin. "Leave me." Loki whispered. He watched the broad shoulders droop in resignation. Fucking hell he thought he had bad coping skills. Loki could rip that title right out from under him. 

"Nah. I'm not scared of you. You're gonna have to try a lot harder to run me off." He pulled Loki's arm until he could get a solid hold on the chilly hand. "Come on." And Loki followed without comment or complaint. As they wound back to the compound he silently wondered how Loki's cries for help had been met in the past. With a reaction like that, nothing good. He decided. 

The common area was blessedly empty. He grabbed several bottles from the bar. Loki stood in the middle of the living room, looking completely lost. Loki's rounded shoulders and downturned face made him resemble a lost puppy. He couldn't help feeling for the guy. 

It should have been so easy. Bring his family back, get them settled, then the peace talks which had always promised some complications. But instead he was threatened with capture not once but twice, shot by a soldier, been called filth and scum by his own people and then scolded by his brother. And through it all he had not hurt anyone. Not even really raised his voice. As if any further proof was needed that the Loki that attacked New York was not the same person. How could Thor have gotten this Loki confused with the one in New York. It just made no sense.

"Come on Lokes." While it would be more comfortable to drink out here there was a much greater chance of someone walking in and he wasn't in the mood for any other surprises today.

Loki followed, silent and compliant. He'd expected more resistance but wasn't going to complain. Once in the bedroom he kicked off his shoes. Loki, almost robotically did the same.

He wandered over to the never used since he moved in sitting area. Pepper had designed it. She liked to sit and read before bed and had insisted he add it. Not that she'd ever seen it or sat in it. He pushed that thought away. When Loki sat opposite him he passed over a bottle. "Welcome to Stark drinking lounge. Change this so it actually affects you. I'm not getting drunk alone."

Loki took the bottle and stared at it, as if some great mystery of life was waiting just past he darkened glass. "Tony. I am sorry. I should not have sai--"

"Apology accepted. You were lashing out. No big deal. Drink." He pressed, opening his own Scotch.

"But I said--" 

"Seriously. It's okay. I've said some epically stupid shit when I'm upset. Just let it go okay?"

Loki stared at him, something reflecting in the green of his eyes before he nodded. A shimmer ran over the bottle and when Loki opened it he could smell the floral mead easily. Loki took a long drink from the bottle and leaned back.

"Do you think Rogers actually accepts the truce?" Loki asked softly.

"I think so. At least back in the day Howard always said he was a man of his word. Not sure how much that matters now but..." He shrugged and took another long pull from his own bottle. The last thing he wanted to think about was Howard. Or Howard's opinions of him compared to Steve.

"Your father knew Rogers?"

"Yeah. Dad had a hand in making him. He helped with the serum. Spent his whole life trying to remake that same serum then died because he was able to recreate it."

He was not nearly drunk enough to be talking about Howard. Not apparently that it was stopping him. "Steve was like this golden child when I grew up. Howard would spend hours talking about how perfect Steve was." Loki took another drink and nodded so he continued. "Everything I ever learned, everything I tried to do, I did to just get  _ one fucking compliment _ from that man. Just one! But he only ever saw my failure."

"So you try harder and harder to get better but that is never seen. Only when you make a mistake. Only when you stumbled did anything you had done matter." Loki added. 

"Exactly! It didn't matter if I was perfect 99% of the time. All that mattered was that 1%. That failure."

Loki nodded. "Odin was the same. He knew my lineage. Knew what I would become. He chose to keep me only as a spoil of war, a bargaining chip for use later on. And yet he called me son. Tricked me into believing that I truly had a chance at the throne. But only Thor ever did good in his eyes. I was still the monster pulled from the ice." Loki polished off the bottle in one massive swallow. 

Before he could offer another, the empty bottle filled in it's own. Maybe he should learn some magic. That would save a fuck ton on alcohol every month.

"So then you're Jötunn?" Loki went rigid, bright green eyes flashing to his face. He held up both hands, thumb and forefinger still gripping the bottle neck. "Easy. I only heard the guard say it. I don't know what it means."

Loki relaxed slowly. He brought the bottle to his lips. "Yes. I am Jötunn." He snarled around the bottle's mouth before draining half the contents. The admission seemed almost painful. Then again the guard had basically spat the word at him. What the fuck was a Jötunn? Maybe he could check with Jarvis later.

Instead he nodded. 

"It grew to a point I no longer wanted the throne. I simply wanted some semblance of equality. I wanted a father. Not that Odin cared for my wishes. I watched as Thor would get mad, yell and break things. If I raised my voice, got angry, I was punished. If I was calm, kept a level head and tried to keep Thor in line I was never praised but at least I was not punished either. Only Mother ever encouraged me, congratulated my progress with my seidr and in my lessons. She knew, I think, Odin would never think of me as a son and so she did all she could."

"Yeah. My Mom did her best too. Howard was an ass to both of us. I still have no idea why he got married. I was born several years too late to be a shotgun baby. Howard shouldn't have married. He resented her. And me. Hated being tied to us. When I got older, where I could fend for myself she stepped back some, grew more distant. It helped them get closer again, not always fighting over me. And I could handle it." He shrugged, pushing off the memory of abandonment he'd felt the first time she'd sided with Howard. "And today I made a fucking truce with her killer." He leaned back and swallowed the last few mouthfuls of Scotch.

"I killed my Mother's murderer. Nearly died on his blade myself. I wished for it but my seidr would not allow me to fall. At best I would have been returned to my cell to rot away the millenia. I doubt Odin would have let me live so long. To die at the hands of Mother's killer? I could suffer that but to die in whatever creative way Odin could dream." Loki shook his head and finished off the second bottle.

"I thought you had served your punishment?"

Loki scoffed, a slightly wild smile spreading over his face. "Odin's official ruling was for me to live my dying days alone in that cell. Mother was the only reason he did not have me executed immediately upon arrival. Once Mother was content and Thor offworld Odin came to me in the night and gave me the true sentence. The poison, one year for every life lost. Then my cell." Loki must have remade the mead as he listened because he drained down half the golden contents.

"But that was what? 100? 150 years? Does Asgards time run that much faster?"

"No. I know not where he took me. What realm, only that it was dark and unbearably hot and that I was left alone. At first my seidr kept the pain at bay, healing my eyes so I could see. But there was nothing to see. Only darkness. Finally it ran out and the true pain began. In the beginning I was certain someone kept watch. I remained silent, bore my suffering without response. But then as time continued I realized that no, I was fully and truly alone. I screamed. I thrashed. But I was bound, wholly and completely. Trapped alone, deep in my mind with the whispering of those who had controlled me."

"When Odin came to retrieve me, I had no fight left in my bones. He bound my mouth with golden thread so I would not speak of what had happened and by dead of night, returned me to my cell. I remember spending days curled in the corner. Arms covering my eyes from the burning lights. Hands over my ears as the sounds of voices and footsteps screamed around me. "

"Odin returned many days later. Removed the stitches. Warned me if I spoke of it I would return. And that is the last I saw of Odin until l tricked his mind and brought him to Midgard." Loki leaned back in his chair. The bottle held limp in his hands.

"Fucking shit." He whispered. His mind buzzed. "Solitary confinement by itself is a form of torture, let alone the  _ actual _ torture. I'm so sorry it happened. If we had any idea what was going to happen when Thor…. Did Thor know?!" He was suddenly on his feet. He would fucking kill Thor! Who lets their own brother go through that? Suffer like that and just--

"Sit, Tony. No I am now fairly certain he has no idea. He was off in the nine realms fixing that which I unbalanced. Upon his return, I was simply in my cell, where he expected me to be. He did not visit, Odin's orders I am sure, until after Mother died. And then only because he had need of me."

He sat slowly. "I just. There have been studies of the effects of long term solitary. The symptoms are fucking terrifying. Hallucinations, hypersensitivity to touch and sound, insomnia, paranoia, PTSD, uncontrollable rage and fear, suicide. The fact you're even talking to me now is nothing short of a miracle."

Loki smirked. "I find suicide to be highly difficult."

He looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Loki took another long drink before answering. "That is how I met those who controlled me. After discovering my bloodline Odin fell into Odinsleep. Mother gave me the throne in his absence. I lured my true father, an enemy to Asgard and killed him in Odin's chambers so Odin could see. I used the bifrost to kill my people. To prove to Odin I was not one of the monsters. But in the end he rejected it. I let myself fall from the bifrost. I planned to fall till death but fate was not so kind. Then when I fell by my mother's murder I wished again for death. But the seidr,  _ her _ seidr, she had given me would not let my die. When I fell alone to Sakaar again I sought death at the hands of the Grand Master. I insulted him, raged at him. He found me amusing, welcomed me into his court." Loki shrugged, eyes staring over his shoulder, apparently lost in thought.

His brain struggled to process the lifetime of hell Loki had just outpoured. Suddenly all his shit felt remarkably stupid and petty. "You didn't deserve...none of that should have ever happened Loki. I'm sorry you had to go through it." Loki neither looked up, nor even really acknowledged his words. Which made sense. Platitudes did nothing to soothe decades of pain.

He stood. His head swam as his vision swirled but he managed to stay up on years of practice doing just that. He held a hand out to Loki who took it, but stood without pulling on him which was probably a blessing. He guided them both over to the bed. By some unspoken agreement they both stripped before climbing onto the massive mattress. He leaned back against the headboard and held out an arm. "Come 'ere." Loki came surprisingly willingly, curling into his side. 

Once the larger man seemed to have settled he relaxed. He ran a hand through the long black stands. Loki hummed softly and he couldn't help but smile. He seemed so happy with even the barest casual affection. Then again hearing that story, had anyone shone him affection since his last time on Earth? And if so when? The story Loki had woven did not exactly have large pockets of time for any form of intimacy. The silence grew longer, his brain started to burn from it.

"I was held captive," he said before his lagging brain could stop him "in a cave in Afghanistan. I… I'm sure Clint told you but before I was Ironman, before all of this I was a weapons manufacturer." Loki hummed in agreement. "I never wanted to be." He said, an unexpected sadness filling his chest. "Never wanted to make weapons."

"What did you want?"

"To make robots. AI like Jarvis and like Dum-E and U. But Howard made guns. Stark Industries was a  _ weapons _ manufacturer. And it wasn't that I wasn't good. I made some fucking amazing weapons. Drove our stocks insanely high. But it was never up to me…."

"It was not the life you were born into." Loki said softly.

"Exactly! Like I tried too. Tried to diversify slowly. Add more stuff. But it didn't matter. We made  _ weapons _ the other stuff never mattered. Not to the media, not to the board." Loki nodded, the black strands tickling his chest.

"Anyway. I was in Afghanistan, showing off my newest weapon. On my way back our convoy was attacked, my protection killed. I grabbed a gun. Did my best but it jammed. Then they started firing missiles.  _ My _ missiles. I took one, short range. Blew me full of metal. I was taken captive, held as a bargaining tool. A doctor there, saved my life. Connected a car battery to a magnet in my chest to keep the remaining shrapnel away from shredding it."

"The men there wanted me to build a weapon for them so they could terrorize more innocent people. I refused. They tortured me. Finally I agreed. They brought me the stuff I needed. Instead of making the weapon, I made the first version of this." He tapped the reactor. "And I made the first Ironman suit. Used it to escape. Got home found out my business partner, one of my closest associates, had set up the attack to have me killed. He didn't like me moving the company away from weapons. I've never felt so.. "

"Betrayed?" Loki offered.

"Yeah."

"I know much of betrayal and lies." Loki said softly.

"Not like it's anything compared to all the shit you've gone through."

Loki shrugged, shifting to sit suddenly. "It is of no consequence. I have deserved the things I received. Do not forget Stark. I may appear as you but I am a monster. A wolf in sheep's skin." Loki's voice was dangerously soft. Loki pulled back to sit at arms length on the bed.

"That's not true. No one deserves what they did to you."

"The only reason I breath is the leader of an invading army sought an easy bargaining chip! I murdered my father! Killed my own people for sport! Gave the monster that killed my Mother, the one being who ever saw anything but evil in me, directions to the throne room!"

"Loki--"

"Stop!" Loki shouted. "Stop trying to comfort me! Why will you not listen to me! It's  _ my fault!  _ All of it is my own doing! I have brought nothing but pain and ruin my whole life! I should not be alive! I just want it to stop!" The last word cracked as Loki curled in on himself. His whole body shook, though Loki's face and eyes were dry. 

Cautiously he scooted closer. He touched Loki's arm. Loki jerked away like he'd been hit. "Just me." He said softly. When he reached out again Loki did not recoil. Gently he ran a hand over Loki's back. It took time but eventually he managed to guide the man back into his arms. "I know you don't believe me, but you didn't deserve it. You didn't deserve any of it. You made some bad choices yeah but you didn't deserve torture and you definitely don't deserve death. Please, promise me if you're feeling like that again to come talk to me. Please?"

Loki nodded. Pulling back the covers and guided Loki down. His stomach hurt. He pushed away the thought. They both needed sleep. Reaching up he caught the back of Loki's neck and kissed him. 

Loki leaned into the kiss, his lips moving hungrily. By the time they split they both breathed heavily. "Sleep." He said both to Loki and to himself. Loki chuckled lightly but curled around him. 

"Goodnight Tony." Loki purred. He shivered as his dick reacted to the tone but before he could say anything silk ghosted over him and darkness covered his eyes.

#  Day 95

##  Tony

(June 15)

He twitched awake. His head thundered. What…? He blinked again. His whole body ached. His stomach felt tight. What happened last night? The memories of Loki's story floated sluggishly in his mind. Where was Loki? The other side of the bed was cold, the sheets pulled over. "....oki?" He called. His throat felt like sandpaper, the rasping only increased the pounding in his skull.

He stood, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head and stumbled to the bathroom. He groaned at the bright lights and turned them off. Cupping his hands he drank from the tap. Why hadn't Loki cleared the hangover? This felt about a dozen times worse than anything he remembered. Amazing how quick he was to forget. His body must have too cause this was miserable. 

He needed to eat something. Get a smoothie, that would help with the symptoms. His stomach churned at the thought but he ignored it. Food. Then he'd go see Loki. 

He stepped into the hall and frowned. Was it left or right to the kitchen? He should know that, shouldn't he? Why didn't he? He chose a direction and started. Coming to the end of the hall he stopped again. No. This was wrong. Wasn't it? It should be. He turned trying the other way. No. No it was this way. He turned back and picked at random. 

Why was he at the shop? Maybe he'd needed something. He stepped in. Movement made him jump. Bucky had been sitting on the couch there in the quiet. "Hey Tony. Sorry. Hope I didn't scare you." Bucky said softly. "I was hoping we could talk?"

Fuck it. "Yeah. Okay." 

"Brought this." Bucky held up a bottle of his Scotch. 

"Good plan." He crossed to the couch. 

"You okay?" Bucky asked as he sat. 

He was supposed to be doing something. Wasn't he? No. He was supposed to talk to Bucky. That's why he had come this way. There had been a note under his door asking him to come to the lab. He'd read it before he left his bedroom. He had--

"Yeah. I'm fine." He took the offered drink and threw back the burning liquid.

"Good. Look I just wanted to apologize for Steve being an ass. God and the soldiers, just all of it. I had no idea he was going to do that or I'd stopped him." Another shot passed over his lips. When had Bucky handed it to him? He needed something. It all hurt. Everything hurt. His stomach… "...and since Wakanda…" Bucky was still talking. What had he said? When did he get here? What was that ringing? It was so fucking loud. Did Bucky not hear it? It was getting closer. Did--. His vision swam and then he saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 95(cont)

##  Loki

(June 15)

He stretched in the warm sun. The wyvern flapped around him making a strange chorus of overlapping calls and cries. Tony would likely wake soon. He should return to the compound. He felt guilty leaving him alone but he had not been comfortable leaving his family alone their first night back on Midgard. 

His small home had grown considerably in size. Hannah had insured all 4 of them had their own bedrooms and bathing areas. The kitchen and study had grown immensely as well. It looked beautiful. She had added several large windows in each room. He was less a fan of that. He did not like the room he slept in to be open but she had simply moved the window higher up and waved off any further complaint.

"Everyone should have nature come in." She insisted.

He grunted in surprise and pain as something hit him square in the stomach. Sitting up he saw Gras, eyes wide and wild. He frowned. "Selby!?" He called. "Somethi--ak" he yelped as the wyvern began to dig at his stomach with her dagger sharp claws. Carefully he extracted the beast from his stomach. "Selby!" He called again as the wyvern wrestled wildly in his grasp.

"Gras?" He watched as she ran over and lifted the struggling creature from his hands. "What happened?" She asked.

"She attacked me." He said, lifting his hand to show where the sharp claws had torn straight through the fabric and cut into his stomach.

Selby looked between him and Gras. "Where is Tony?" She said, her voice thin and anxious.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked between Gras and Selby. Rising he tore off towards the compound. A moment later Gras' wings whispered next to him. The short run seemed to take an eternity. Gras beat him to the doors, her small claws scrabbling frantically at the glass. He opened the door and she flew down a hall. He followed, only hoping she knew where to find him. She sped past his still open door. A paper lay on the floor. He did not stop to check it or the room. Gras was flying towards Tony's shop. He was likely there.

She screamed in frustration as she scratched against the metal doors. He opened them. A wall of sound hit his ears.

"--poisoned him!" Peter was screaming at the same time as Rogers shouted "--anything!"

Peter stood squared up to Rogers. The two looked ready to come to blows. Behind him, completely still and unmoving was Barnes. Bruce knelt a few feet away and on the floor Tony lay unmoving. Gras soared over to Tony and bit fiercely at Bruce's fingers. Bruce let out a shout of pain, recoiling from the distressed beast.

Panic mixed with his pounding heart. "Silence!" He boomed, weaving seidr into the command. Immediately, deafeningly the room was silent. Rogers and Peter's lips continued to move but no sound came out. He crossed to Bruce. "What has happened?"

"He's in a coma. Bucky was in here talking to him but he said Tony got weird. Like he wasn't making any sense and then he just fell." He reached out placing a hand on Tony's swollen stomach. 

It took almost no seidr to get his answer. "His liver is failing." He spoke into the quiet. Gras hissed as Bruce reached out again. The tiny wyvern curled protectively over the dying organ, eyes wide and alert with fear and anger. She was ready to defend him against anyone.

With a soft whisper of clothes Peter dropped next to him. He reached up and imploringly touched his silently moving lips. He considered ignoring him, focusing on Tony's but tears were welling in Peter's eyes. With a gesture he recalled the seidr.

"Y...y...you can f..fix it right?" Peter asked a tear sliding from his bright eyes.

He felt all eyes turn to him. Closing his eyes took a breath before answering. "Yes and no. I have not the seidr to help now. In a few days, maybe a week, a new apple will grow. Until then, I...I can keep him from worsening but nothing more."

"Dr. Banner is that enough? Will that work?" Peter asked desperately.

Behind him he heard Rogers say, "Come on back Buck. Need you here." He had not planned to give Steve back his voice. He was not able to focus. He had done this. They had drank together. He should have known. 

"I think so." Bruce said softly. Peter's tears fell unchecked now.

"Bucky!" Roger’s voice rose in frustration. He needed to think. Needed quiet. Could not even begin with Rogers shouting.

"We need to take him to his room." He said. 

He had meant the words only to prepare Bruce before he lifted Tony, so as not to startle the clearly traumatized man. Peter however seemed to take it as a call to action. In an instant the younger man was on his feet and lifting Tony as if he weighed less than a feather. Even Rogers stopped shouting to look in surprise. Gras hissed angrily but refused to move from her position on Tony's stomach and Peter was far enough away even with her neck fully stretched she could not reach to bite him.

Bruce too jumped up and rushed to open the door for Peter. He followed silently behind them, his mind spinning. 

He would need to check him fully once they got to the bedroom, make sure the damage was not worse than he had originally thought. If not it should be feasible to keep Tony there, right on the cusp of collapse until the next apple was ready. It would keep him well and truly drained of seidr until that time. Which meant if Rogers decided Tony was worth sacrifice, he would have no ability to flee Midgard. He would only be able to fight. With a flick of his wrists he called forth his daggers. He would have no strength to summon them soon. Best to be prepared.

"Peter? What's going on?" He stilled at the unfamiliar voice. Looking up he immediately identified the source as a larger boy, roughly Peter's age, with short dark hair.

"Hey Ned." Peter's voice seemed to have stabilized some in the walk from Tony's shop. "Mr. Stark's liver. He's…"

Ned, as Peter had called him, looked between Tony and Bruce before their eyes met for a moment. Then Ned was looking at Bruce. "Dr. Banner? Is he gonna be okay?"

"I think so." Bruce said softly. "Excuse us we need to get him stabilized.

"Oh! Yeah." Ned moved from his spot in the middle of the hall and let them pass. He could feel the younger man's eyes on his back as they retreated down the hall and into Tony's room. 

"Lay him on the bed." He instructed Peter before kneeling and collecting the paper he had seen in the doorway. A handwritten note from Barnes, asking Tony to meet with him in the shop and talk.

"Peter, there is a vitals monitor and leads in my lab. Please bring them here." Bruce said. In an instant, Peter was out the door, leaving him alone with Bruce and Tony. "Do you really think you can stabilize him?" Bruce asked in a soft voice. 

"Yes. I will be vulnerable. If Steve's men return--"

"They won't. I'll make sure they don't."

"Do you truly think you can keep them at bay? Tony and I came for peace and his men were already prepared to march against us."

"I'll make it work. I promise."

He nodded. Peter reappeared with a strange machine. Ned was right on his heels. Bruce pulled cables from the machine and turned to Tony but stopped. Gras still sat coiled like a serpent ready to strike on Tony's stomach. "Loki, can you--?

"Loki?!  _ The  _ Loki?!" Ned gasped. At the same time Peter shushed him loudly. "Like the attack on New York Loki?!" Ned continued over Peter's hissing.

He ignored it. "Come Gras. He is safe here." He spoke to the wyvern, sliding to the dragons more native tongue.

_ "Hurt" _ Gras snarled back. Her tongue was not yet used to speech and the sound came out more a growl than a word.

"I will keep him safe." He promised. The wyvern tensed but allowed herself to be gently moved from Tony's stomach. As soon as he was free Bruce pulled Tony's shirt open and began to attach wires to Tony's chest. 

He glanced uncertainty at the two boys. Tony disliked anyone seeing the reactor, much less while he was unaware to protect it. Still, Peter would worry incessantly if he tried to remove him. 

Ned seemed to have finally been silenced. The two now watched them with unwavering eyes. He fetched one of the chairs he and Tony had sat on the night before and sat next to the bed. He deposited his daggers on the bedside table.

" _ What?"  _ Gras snarled, watching Bruce with her own unblinking golden eyes. 

"What are those Bruce?" He asked softly.

"Monitoring cables." Bruce said continuing to work. "They keep track of vitals." Bruce pressed a button on the machine and it lit up before beginning a steady beep. "That's heart rate." Bruce pressed a button and the beeping stopped. "Sorry. He hates that sound. So heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, respiration, and temperature." Bruce pointed to each of the numbers. "His pulse is a lot weaker than I'd like." Bruce added, hand on Tony's wrist.

He took a slow breath and called the seidr into his hands. He began to weave the intricate spell of healing. He felt sick as he called for far more seidr than actually filled his body. With a slow breath he slid his hands past the wires and let the rest of the world melt away. 

He focused on the liver first, repairing as much damage as he could before moving to Tony's heart. It struggled to beat. Carefully he wove the seidr around it like a net, constricting and relaxing, forcing it to continue to beat.

He leaned back, nausea rolling through him. "I will do more when I can." He promised the room at large.

"His pulse is stronger." Bruce confirmed. 

Gras crawled from his lap and into Tony's stomach, returning again to her post over Tony's weakened body.

"Is that a dragon!?" Ned burst out, apparently unable to continue his silence.

"Wyvern." He corrected calmly.

"And you're him, from New York. I remember you."

"Remember? Ned wh-" Peter started but Ned was already speaking.

"Mom took me to work that day. I was on the 31st floor. I  _ saw _ him." 

"Peter can you get him out of here please?" Bruce sounded annoyed.

"No. No. I'm sorry. I'll stop." Ned begged but Peter pulled him from the room anyway.

Bruce grabbed the other chair and pulled it to the other side of the bed. "I knew this day would come." Bruce said softly. "But I thought it would be the end. Thank you for helping him."

He nodded, eyes on the rise and fall of Tony's chest. "I should have realized last night. Perhaps I could have stopped this."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night Tony and I drank together, spoke of our pasts. I left shortly after he fell asleep. I did not want my family to be alone. I did not think. I should have known."

"Tony has gotten plastered more than anyone I've ever known. You had no way of knowing he was so close to the edge. Hell he and Bucky were drinking when he collapsed. Who knows how much he'd already had this morning?"

"Sir? Incoming call from Ms. Potts."

"Best to put her through J. Pull the camera feed tight on me."

"Tony where are you? The meeting started… Bruce? Where is Tony?" The woman on the screen sounded harassed.

"Pepper, are we on speaker?" Bruce asked.

"Not anymore. What's going on?"

"Pepper, Tony's in a coma. His organs are failing. I think we will be able to save him but it's going to take some time."

"Oh...oh my God. Oh my God. You're serious?" The woman's voice rose in panic. 

Bruce waved for him to lean back then turned the camera. "Oh my God Tony." The woman said softly. "I'll be there in an hour." The line went dead. 

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Pepper. She has been helping Tony run Stark Industries since as far back as I can remember. Tony loves her but at the end of the day they are terrible together. Pepper broke it off a few months ago."

"Is it wise she comes here? I should not leave the room until the healing is done."

"She's…pretty level headed. I'll talk to her before she comes in. 

"Thank you." Bruce nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

"I would not mind something to eat and drink. Gras would enjoy any raw meat that is available."

Bruce glanced over at the wyvern. "Gras?" He pointed.

"Yes. She is Tony's."

"Huh. That's. Once all this is done I'm going to have to check her out. She's from Vanaheim?"

"Yes." His stomach clenched frantically as his subconscious clung to the dregs of seidr still within him. He felt weak and tired. Why would Bruce not just leave? Go and fetch him anything. Anything to be alone if only for a moment.

After what may have been hours Bruce shook himself, as though waking from a dream. "Yeah. I'll go grab…. something."

"Thank you." 

As soon as the door clicked shut he let himself slump forward into the bed. His fingers clamped on Tony's eerily cool fingers. Dragging up every ounce of seidr within him he grabbed one of the daggers. With quick efficient movements he cut a rune of healing into Tony's forearm. The small bubble of seidr stopped the bleeding, healed and hid the scar. 

His stomach seized and he wretched up bile but he steeled himself. He might not be able to access Midgard's seidr but Tony was born here. Perhaps it would come to him. If not the rune would at least amplify his own healing efforts.

His eyes searched the room. Past the end of the bed he could see maybe a palm's length before darkness took his vision. Without his seidr to help he was vulnerable. His only safely lay in the hope no one there would willingly sacrifice Tony to capture him. 

He rested his head on the bed, trying to rest as his body began to burn and ache. The room felt oppressively hot without the seidr that protected his true skin. The pain was deserved. How could he have missed the organs struggling last night? How could he allow himself to become so drunk that he could not safely help Tony.

The door opened and his heart slammed forward. He instinctively braced, hand ready to grab up his dagger again. Instead through the darkness Bruce appeared. He passed over a plate of food. On another plate a slab of some kind of meat. "Do I just?" Bruce extended his arm as if to try to hand the plate the Gras.

"Toss it to her." 

"Oh. Should I cut it down? I'd rather not have raw meat on the bed. 

"Gras, go and eat." He said. 

The wyvern looked uncertain but then with a flap of wings she flew over to land on the plate. Bruce looked equal parts concerned and fascinated as he clutched to the plate and Gras tore strips of meat and swallowed them.

He turned to his own food. Simple, meat and bread, cheese and fruit. He ate it all without even noticing the tastes. A full stomach would have a harder time convulsing from lack of seidr.

As he set the plate down next to his chair the door opened again. Bruce jumped in surprise. "Pepper? Why didn't Jarvis."

At the same time the woman's voice from the phone spoke shrilly. "Is that Loki?! From New York? Bruce why is he there?!?"

"Do you really have so many Lokis running about that you must specify New York each time?" He asked, doing his best to sound and look calm and unconcerned while he felt nothing like it. Decades of practice allowed it easily enough, like an actor slipping into a familiar role.

"Pepper listen to me." Bruce moved from his field of view. He listened with only a passing interest with Bruce's explanation of his past and the reasoning for his current presence. 

When Bruce stopped he waited patiently for judgement from the unseen woman. "Are they…?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. I think so."

He heard Pepper release a long slow breath. 

"Okay." Footsteps crossed the room. A delicate red headed woman stepped into view. She was lean and short with eyes that shone both from tears and determination.

She stopped next to him. "It is nice to--" he did not manage to finish the rest. He had seen her movements only an instant before pain blossomed from his cheek. She had slapped him. Hard. His ears rang and his head spun from the force of the blow. 

"Pepper!" Bruce sounded horrified but the tiny redhead wasn't done.

"You ruined him! After New York he was never the same. Never trusted. Couldn't sleep. You and your army destroyed him. I don't care who was pulling the strings. It was your face he saw every night when he woke up in a panic. He may have forgiven you but I don't."

"Pepper enough!" Bruce reappeared on his line of sight pulling the woman back. "He's not that person anymore. He's changed. He is the only thing keeping Tony alive right now. Stop!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"His magic or sayder. Whatever. It's keeping Tony's liver from completely dying. Loki is the only thing keeping him from total organ failure."

"Oh God Tony." She breathed. The woman's bright eyes turned to his. He could feel her eyes searching him. His face still burned hot from the force of the hit. It mattered little. He had kept his face impassive. A good actor, well rehearsed at the lifetime role.

Pepper crossed around the bed and reached out but Gras hissed loudly and she jumped back. "What is that?!"

"Gras. He's a wyvern." Bruce blessedly filled in. Pepper cautiously touched Tony's shoulder. Gras watched with untrusting golden eyes.

His stomach convulsed painfully again. His body felt as though he were stone. He wished only to sleep. 

"Oh my God! Bruce! Bruce I called Nat on the plane! She. She was going to bring Clint. Come here. Clint!"

"It's okay Pepper. Clint has forgiven Loki."

"He...he has?" Pepper asked softly.

"Yes. It seems only you, the one least affected, continues to bear a grudge."

"Loki. Knock it off." Bruce sounded exhausted. He felt exhausted. Was he to be subject to an endless line of well wishers at Tony's bedside before he could sleep?

"Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton have touched down."

Apparently so. 

"Thanks Jarvis. Why didn't you give me that warning earlier?"

"Mr. Stark believed Ms. Potts would not return to the compound. He removed the protocol."

Bruce started to the door then stopped and turned to look back at them. "Are…you two good."

"Go Bruce. All is well." He lied for the both of them. Bruce paused but then turned and left.

"I'm sorry. For hitting you." 

He looked up, eyes on hers. No remorse lingered within the depths. "No you are not." He said with a smile.

"No." A moment's pause filled the room with silence before she asked. "Why are you helping him?"

Anger bloomed white and cold in his chest. Why was he forever damned to be burdened with that question? What God had he angered? What fate had he scorned. In that moment he wished for his seidr to silence her. To swallow her voice from her throat to stop her talking forever. 

But as fast as the rage boiled forth the heat from the room seemed to melt it. This was his burden in life. The monster masquerading as a man. "Do you love him?" Pepper's voice was almost a whisper. 

A twisted smile spread over his face. "Is that what you wish? For me to love him?" He heard himself snarling, the words twisting from his mouth like serpents. "Or perhaps that is your fear. Perhaps you wish him to mourn you eternal. You no longer want him but would prefer no one else does. Are you aware, your part in all this? Have you any idea how missing you has rushed him to this? How many years do you think you would have gifted him if you could have stayed. Gotten over your indifferences so he need not look for your warmth at the bottom of a bottle." 

He closed his eyes, forcing the words back into his chest. This would do no good. He had no qualms with her other than her very presence. "I refuse to answer your question. If you truly believe that I, seeing a need and having the ability to help, would turn away rather than provide aid without personal gain then I have no time for answering your asinine questions."

Pepper was saved having to respond when the door opened once more. Three sets of footsteps. They seemed to pause in the door but then one set moved forward. Barton stepped into view. He moved with such a determined purpose he wondered if he need brace for another blow. Instead Barton stopped and offered his hand. He stood, keeping Tony's hand tight in his he grasped Barton's hand with his other. 

"Barton. Are you well?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. I am. Thanks. You?"

"I have experienced better days." He said with a wry smile. He could feel Pepper's eyes on them, watching. 

"Yeah. Same. How's he doing?" Then looking at Bruce who appeared carrying a chair, "Thanks." 

He sat and Barton followed suit. "His liver is failing. His heart is struggling to find and hold rhythm. I am keeping him from worsening but it will be several days before I can heal him fully."

"Why is that?" The black widow had appeared, a hand resting on Pepper's shoulder. 

That was far far more information than he wished to provide. "The magic in your realm" he said translating carefully, "has become wild with disuse. I have a way to channel it but that will take time. Until then I will keep him from worsening." He finished. Hopefully he had revealed at little as possible about his own weakness. 

"And that's Gras?" Barton motioned to the wide eyed wyvern who looked petrified at the sheer number of people who surrounded the bed. 

"Yes." Barton's eyes followed the wyvern's movements with interest.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Romanoff asked.

"No. Time is the only thing that can fix this."

She nodded.

"Where are Steve? Bucky? Aren't they living here now?" Barton asked.

"It's not a comfortable situation.” Bruce said.

He let the conversation around him dissolve into a sea of noise. He was so tired. Why would they not leave? 

"Hey Loki?" He looked up at the sound of his name. "We are going to go get dinner. Want me to bring you back something?" 

"No. Thank you." 

The sounds of footsteps faded. Quietness pressed on his ears. He was alone. Finally, completely alone. He rested his head on the mattress and was asleep before his second breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes snapped open. The room was dark and quiet. Gras slept on Tony's stomach. The chairs surrounding the bed were empty. But no. Something had woken him. Something was wrong. He blinked up at Tony's machine. It silently read that Tony remained alive, his condition unchanged. 

Something else was wrong. Something. He blinked again. Bruce's chair had been moved. At once he felt it, eyes on him. Someone else breathed within the room, out of sight. His seidr had flowed through the rune into Tony as he had slept. That had been by design but it also made him completely vulnerable to the presence in the dark. 

He could speak, demand the person reveal themselves but that would show his weakness. He could call Jarvis to turn up the lights but if the person was outside his line of vision that would  _ definitely _ reveal his weakness. 

Who would come in the silence? The black widow perhaps but that did not feel right. Pepper he did not believe capable of silence nor Peter. Barton would speak too. Bruce would not sit outside his vision. Which left…

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Barnes?" He asked the silence.

"Barnes isn't here." The voice, while cold and emotionless, was definitely Barnes. 

"The soldier then?" He asked. Silence stretched on. "Why have you come?"

"To keep watch."

"Watch over me or Tony?"

Silence. Interesting. 

"We were told you no longer existed." He tried instead.

The darkness scoffed. "I can't be taken out by a teenager with a computer."

"Of course not. You are a warrior." He paused before speaking again. "Come closer."

He did not hear footsteps or the scrape of the chair but after a brief pause a man materialized through the darkness. It was definitely Barnes. Long brown hair that would not have looked out of place on any Asgardian though, he noticed, it was not knotted at the base of Barnes skull as it had been when they returned from Vanaheim. Instead it hung long and loose around his impassive face.

His clothes were all black, lending to the ease with which he blended into the darkness. The metal arm Tony had blasted off had been replaced. The black metal blended into the darkness around then making it almost invisible.

He gestured to one of the chairs across from Tony's bed. The soldier moved and sat, the action lithe and predatory. No wasted movement. He could see how Tony easily differentiated the two.

"You truly are not Barnes." He said, watching as the man sat unmoving.

No response came. Not that he had expected one. He could feel the brown eyes watching him, taking in his every movement. "Does Rogers know you are here?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Steve?" The other man scoffed. "No. He doesn't know or care where I am."

"Oh? I was under the impression that Steve cared very deeply for you." 

The soldier snorted. "He loves Bucky. He hates me." He growled.

Very interesting. "And you prefer to be called…?" He trailed off.

"Winter is fine. S'what Bucky calls me."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you then, Winter."

Winter didn't answer, his body tensed, eyes on the door. A moment later there was a soft knock. "Come in." He called, glancing back at Winter. The man had stopped moving so completely he blended in with the shadows as if somehow he had darkened the room himself.

"Is it okay if I stay in here awhile?" Peter's voice slipped through the door. 

"Yes. Of course." 

He watched Winter stand, disappearing once again into the darkness.

"Hey Mr. Barnes. You don't have to leave." He heard Peter say but Winter did not answer.

"Come sit down Peter." He said softly. Peter's footfalls crossed the floor, almost deafeningly loud in comparison to Winter's silent ones.

"I couldn't sleep." Peter said apologetically dropping heavily into the chair next to him.

"I understand." The only reason he had gotten any was due to the sheer exhaustion from draining his seidr.

"Do you really think you can help him? Like you're not just saying it to make people feel better or something?"

"No. I am confident I can heal him. I have healed worse things than this."

"Oh. Okay. Good. I mean. It's probably really stupid but after my Dad and then Uncle Ben…he's been kinda like a Dad you know? Like since I got my powers? And I just can't…" Peter's voice broke in the quiet. He reached out and rested a hand on Peter's shoulder. Quite to his surprise, Peter seemed to take it as an invitation and curled into his side awkwardly over the arm of the chair. 

He ran a hand gently over the boys back, feeling the grief rack his body. It was strange, having someone come to him for comfort. How long had it been since he was anything more than the cause of pain rather than comfort from it?

Just as quickly as the tears started, they passed. Peter straightened and mumbled an apology. "No need to apologize Peter." He said easily. More than anyone here he trusted the boy. The openness with which he shared emotion was if nothing else, refreshing.

"Why was Mr. Barnes in here? N...not that you have to me tell or anything! It just seemed strange. Like I thought he and Mr. Stark were mad at each other. I mean I know Mr. Rogers is. I haven't seen him since I--"

Peter's mouth closed with an audible pop. "Since you what?" He encouraged.

"I… Might have kind of punched Mr. Rogers in the face. After they got home on the plane."

He could not help himself. Laughter bubbled from within him before he could stop it. "You surprise me Peter. I am glad you did. Does Tony know?"

"Yeah… Dr. Banner told him." Peter sounded sheepish. Even in the darkness he could see the boy's cheeks darken.

"Good. I am sure he was equally pleased. I do not know much of Rogers. He and I have done little more than fight since his return. I do not expect we will ever see eye to eye. Barnes however, I get the feeling he might not wish for such as Rogers does."

"You don't think he wants to fight?"

"I am unsure." Silence spread between them. In the quiet Peter yawned widely. "Do you think you can now sleep?" He asked softly.

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Thanks again. Sorry I doubted you."

"No apologies needed. You could not have had any way to know of the extent of my abilities." Peter turned to go when an idea struck him. "Peter. If you could do me a favor?"

"Yeah! Of course."

"Go to the back door and let in Fenris. He will be joining me tonight."

"Okay sure! Anything else I can do?"

"That is it. Goodnight Peter."

"Night." 

He heard the boy's steps leave.

He reached through the link and called Fenris.

_ Am come, _ the rough disjointed speech replied.

With Fenris keeping watch he could both see and insure his sleep was uninterrupted.

He watched through the wolf's eyes as he galloped up the path. Peter was holding the door open and Fenris took a moment to let Peter pet his fur before finishing the trip. Even with his limited eyes he could see he glimmering white fur as Fenris slipped through the open door. 

"Go and stand outside the door. Wake me if anyone requests access." He commanded gently. Fenris turned, tilting his back. Nestled between his shoulder blades Earth was curled. At the sight of him he lept into the air and made an awkward flight the few feet to land on his lap. 

_ Guard. Protect. Safe _ .

He patted the wolf as it turned and exited the room once more. The door slid closed with a soft snap. He placed Earth gently on Tony's stomach with Gras who immediately took up grooming the smaller wyvern. 

Careful not to brush the cords running to Tony's body he crawled into the bed and tucked against Tony's unmoving form. Gathering all his seidr he spread it over Tony's organs, preventing any new deterioration. His vision swam as the last of the seidr left and he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 96

##  Loki

(June 16)

**_Intrude!_ ** He jolted awake as Fenris' bark echoed in his mind. His empty stomach clenched violently. His head pounded and his body ached. Each beat of his heart made his muscles clench as his body struggled to gather the shreds of his seidr. He felt swelteringly hot, as if the blood in his veins boiled. Had he slept? He opened burning eyes and searched for anything that could tell him the time but came up empty. Tony must rely on the voice from the ceiling for such things. 

He eased back off the bed and settled into his chair. Once he was sitting comfortably enough to look as if he had been there all night without looking so comfortable it appeared staged he looked through Fenris' eyes. Romanoff looked up at Fenris. Apparently the wolf had reverted to his full height to better protect the door. 

_ Let her in, _ he told the wolf. The wolf prowled out of the way, eyes still fixed on Romanoff. "Morning." She said calmly, as if waiting for a 6 foot tall wolf to allow her entrance was perfectly normal.

He nodded in greeting, not entirely sure he could yet speak without rasping. Romanoff folded herself gingerly into the chair Barnes had occupied the night before. "Bruce will be along soon with food for you and more medicine for Tony." Again he nodded. 

She leaned back in the chair. He could feel her eyes searching him over, looking for something. "Bruce showed us Clint's memory last night of the night you arrived on Earth." 

Decades of practice was the only thing that soothed his expression before she could see. Finally deciding the embarrassment of clearing his throat was well worth the prize of speech he straightened, cleared his throat and asked "Why are you telling me this?"

His voice was still far more raspy that he would have liked. "Steve was there too. And Bucky but I get the idea you two have less animosity." Ice tried to rise in his veins but he was too weak for anger. Instead a painful resolve settled over him. 

"Well. It seems everyone has now bore witness to my weakness. I do hope it did some good." He spat.

If Romanoff was offended by his sharp tone he did not see it in her face. "He also showed Tony's cam of the fight with Steve and Bucky. The aftermath that Steve never saw. Steve is so stubborn it's hard to know but I think maybe it will help soften him some. He may come here today to speak with you." So that was why she had come. A kindness. A warning.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry you went through what you did." She said softly. Was she truly? Maybe not. She had managed to lie to him on the ship, though he had not been himself then. He was not himself now either. "I've been through that and I know what it's like. How are you holding up?" She asked her voice softening.

Did she care? Or was this just an act? Did it matter?

He was saved having to answer as Fenris belted into his mind,  **_Intrude!_ **

_ Let him in.  _ He answered without checking. To his surprise it was not Bruce but Rogers who stepped in. "Oh, Nat. Sorry I didn't think anyone would be in here this early."

Romanoff smiled easily. "No problem Cap. Just on my way out actually."

Rogers nodded. It was strange, seeing the man out of armor. Had he ever seen him out of it in the past? Today he wore a simple black shirt with blue pants. He crossed the room to take Romanoff's empty chair. "Hey...uhh..Loki."

He nodded calmly. "Rogers." He could feel anger starting to try to bubble within him again. If only Bruce had come first. If he could have eaten. He felt sick.

"Listen. About New York. Bruce showed us that video. Everyone was talking last night about apologizing but I wanted to know, you ain't gonna get one from me. Even now, knowing what happened before, make no mistake if I could go back, I'd do it all the same. I don't care what you went through, if you start hurting innocent people I'm going to end it. Does it suck you were tortured? Yeah of course but you can't just go around killing people because of it."

"Tell me, have you told your precious Barnes the same? Did he not in fact go about killing innocents because he had been tortured?"

"You fucking take that back." The man was on his feet.

"Ahh, it is less fun when someone you care about is involved. Less black and white. You know he visited me last night, Winter. Do the others know that the soldier still lives? Perhaps that is something I could bring up the next time Bruce comes. I'm sure he would be fascinated to know you are hidi--"

Faster than should have possible Rogers was around the bed. The man's fist closed on his collar, lifting him slightly from the chair. The other fist drew back ready to punch. He locked eyes with the man. He would not flinch or recoil. If he was to be hit, it would be staring eye to eye with his opponent. For an instant there was hesitation. He thought perhaps his unwillingness to yield had earned him reprieve but then pain exploded across his nose. In the same instant he heard "Steve!" and a roar of anger from both Fenris and Earth.

Blood splattered his shirt and the bed sheets as his nose began to gush blood.  _ STOP! _ He commanded. Both Fenris and Earth fell still. Bruce, more green than pale had crossed the room and pushed Steve back even as the man reared back for another swing.

He held both hands up to show Bruce or Hulk, whoever he was dealing with, that he was unarmed. Steve was shouting, a wall of sound which seemed to fill the room. Bruce reached out and gently touched his nose. He did not try to hide the grimace of discomfort. It was definitely broken. Not the first, and likely not the last time it had happened. Thor alone had broken his nose six times throughout their childhood, something he personally had become particularly skilled at hiding as he, rather than Thor, was often given the blame for the injury even if he had done nothing to instigate it. Though the last several times he had  _ definitely _ started it. If he would be punished regardless, it was worthwhile to at least have an actual reason.

Bruce turned and began to shout at Steve. Their voices pounded in his skull, echoing and reverberating in his pain. A sharp prick in his finger from Gras' claws pulled his eyes from the men to Tony. Tony was frowning, almost cringing. He turned back to the men ready to speak when the monitor began to beep loudly. Both men immediately fell silent.

"Get out!" Bruce boomed at Steve before rushing to Tony's side. "His heart is racing. Loki, can you do anything?"

He stood and leaned over Tony, careful to stop his nose bleeding first so he did not drip blood over the man. He placed a hand over Tony's pounding heart and wove a spell of calm. His head spun dangerously as he forced the spell out over Tony's heart. Once it beat at a normal range he slumped back, closing his eyes as the world tilted sideways. 

"Loki? Are you okay?" Bruce asked. He forced his eyes open. He was so tired. So drained. He only wanted to sleep. Bruce swam in his vision.

Bruce who was still waiting on an answer. "Fine." He managed. 

"I'll go get more food. I dropped what I had when I saw Steve...why? Nevermind. Let me get you something to eat first."

He must have nodded off as the next moment Bruce was gently passing him a tray. "Eat then you need to get some sleep."

Bruce could have fed him a vial labeled poison and he would have never known. Once the plate was empty Bruce asked him some questions and gave Tony more medicine before telling him to rest. He needed no further invitation. Leaning forward he fell asleep with his forehead on the sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He jolted awake once more to Fenris' warning. He sat laboriously and gave the wolf the okay. Why did they have to keep coming to speak with him? Why could he not sleep? The food felt as lead in his stomach. When he lifted a hand to his face it shook. He still had dried blood on his face. He was certain he looked terrible.

Of all the people he had expected, Barnes was pretty low on the list. Or was it Winter? As he took on the hair, tightly knotted at the back of Barnes head and the hesitant almost apologetic smile he was confident that this was definitely Barnes.

"Hey." Barnes said softly as he approached. As curious as he was about the duality of the man's personality he did not feel overly interested in talking to either of them. He nodded.

Bucky flopped heavily into the chair across from him. In contrast to Winter's predatorial gate, Barnes seemed to be nothing but extra movement. "I..just heard what Steve did. I just came by to apologize." He had been woken for this? "Jeez he really got you good. I figured you'd have healed already." Even his eyes looked different, their examination more open, less calculated.

"I know this should be coming from Stevie. Dunno why he's always thinking with his fists first. Started way back when we were still kids. Didn't change with the serum. Here. I brought you a clean shirt. Hope it fits."

He reached out and collected the shirt. The material was soft and well worn, the black reminded him of Winter's clothes. "Thank you. Your other self came to visit overnight." He said, watching the expressive eyes.

They furrowed. "Steve?"

"Winter." He corrected.

Barnes froze. He could not quite read the expression. Anger? Fear? Uncertainty? All warred for control as the mobile man fell still. "He came here?" Barnes voice had dropped to an exaggerated whisper, as if Tony might suddenly spring up and declare he had been only pretending.

"Indeed. He watched as I slept." He said, gaining his feet to pull off the blood stained shirt and switch to the black one Barnes provided. 

"And… He  _ talked _ to you?" Disbelief seemed to have finally won over the mix of emotions.

"Briefly."

"I don't think he's ever talked to anyone before, 'cept me. What'd 'e say?"

"Nothing of deep importance. Introduced himself mainly. He said he had come to keep watch."

Barnes nodded. "He was worried. About Tony I mean. We...I was close to his Dad. But then…"

"I have seen the footage." He said simply, saving the man having to relive his past.

"Oh. Tony showed you?"

He nodded. "I believe everyone was under the impression that Winter was no more."

"Yeah." Barnes said heavily, dropping heavily back into his chair. "Yeah. He should have been. We tried. We tried everything! He's not... The trigger words are gone. He's not going to murder anyone or anything but we couldn't get rid of  _ him _ . He wasn't as active in Wakanda. We thought we were in the clear." Barnes leaned forward again. "Listen, I know you've been…" Barnes made a vague gesture to his own head. "And you beat it. Do you think? I mean is there any way maybe you could….help?" 

"You wish me to use seidr to remove part of your mind?"

"....I guess? I don't know." Barnes slumped back again.

"I do not believe it to be possible. Even with my abilities such as they are I nearly died removing last of the Other's control and that was a truly external force. Winter is part of you. Perhaps if Winter visits me again I can speak with him."

"I don't want him to visit. I don't want him to talk to you or anyone. I don't want him to exist." Barnes said, head down, addressing his own knees.

"What you want in that regard likely matters very little. Perhaps it would be more advisable for you to begin considering a change in your wants."

Barnes head tipped back a sigh slipping through his lips as he glared at the ceiling. "You think he's in there for good?"

"Without talking to you both more I am not confident but it seems that way."

"Shit. Sorry. I don't mean to bug you this long. I know your hands are full. I just. Thank you. For your help. I'll get out of your hair." 

**_Intrude!_ **

What now?! He gave Fenris permission before answering. "It was no trouble."

Barnes smiled at him before turning to leave, almost bumping into Romanoff, Bruce, Peter and Ned. Of course he should not expect to sleep. Not now. His head pounded painfully and his muscles ached. 

As they all piled around he greeted each in turn. There was much comment about his nose, the fact it was not yet healed and an overall frustration that Rogers had attacked him. All too quickly the conversation turned to other topics and he was happy to let the conversation flow around him without including him. 

"Loki?" Peter's voice spoke at his shoulder. "Are there two dragons now?" The conversation around him died down as everyone turned to look at Gras and Earth, curled together in a tight ball of scales and wings. Earth's pale green wing barely visible under Gras' larger form, his face resting under her head.

"Yes. Fenris brought him when he came last night."

"Can I touch one?" Ned asked excitedly. 

"I would not suggest touching Gras. She is protecting. Here." He reached out and carefully extracted Earth from Gras' protective wrap. Earth protested softly, his voice rough. He offered the wyvern to Peter who took him wide-eyed.

"Oh. My. God. Ned take a picture!" 

"Not in here!" Bruce said firmly. "In the hall."

The two boys disappeared out the door. “And don’t post anything!” Bruce called as the door closed. "Loki. How are you doing?" Bruce asked softly once the door closed behind the two.

For a split second he considered answering truthfully but what would it gain him? "I am fine." He lied. He could feel Romanoff's eyes on him, could tell she did not believe him. Not that it mattered. While she could have suspicion it could not be confirmed unless he spoke. There was a soft knock at the door and Pepper entered. She held a phone to her ear, and was saying goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the conversation.

"Hey, sorry." She said softly. "How's he doing?"

He listened half-heartedly as Bruce began to cover the series of numbers and markers he knew of Tony's condition. It meant nothing to him. He knew Tony was, just as he had promised, no better but also no worse.

"Isn't it bad for him to stay like this?" Pepper's concerned voice pulled him from his haze. "He's bad enough now that he's in a coma. I'd say it's pretty serious. Why aren't you doing more  _ now?" _ The bright blue eyes flashed to him. "If you're so powerful why are you just stringing him along!?"

"It is taking all I have to maintain him like this for now. Soon I--"

"Bruce is there nothing you can do?" She turned away from him, cutting off his words.

"The only option is a full liver transplant and probably a heart transplant too. There is no way he would survive something like that how he is now."

She whipped back to him, "You need to do more. I don't care what it takes, you need to help him now!"

He opened his mouth to speak but to his surprise he did not get the chance. "Come on Pepper. Let's go for a walk." Romanoff said calmly.

"I don't need to calm down!" Pepper snapped. "How do you even trust him?! For all we know he's just biding his time and is going to kill Tony in the end! We wouldn't ever even know!"

"Pepper stop." Romanoff's voice was firm. "Let's go." Romanoff calmly steered the woman out of the room. 

"Sorry." Bruce said after the door closed behind them. "She's just really worried."

He nodded. It did not matter. Not really. His whole life had been one long string of 'justs'. Just upset. Just not thinking clearly. Or Thor's favorite 'you just made me so angry'. He could not begin to count the number of times he had heard that apology as he lay on Mother's bed, her seidr carefully repairing any damage Thor had done to him. She had always seemed to accept such apologies so he had too even though they felt hollow.

He pushed the thoughts away and pulled together his seidr and spread it across Tony's body. He ignored the world tipping off axis and the pain that had settled constantly into his body. Not much longer he hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He did not try to sleep once Peter and Ned returned Earth and left the room. He did not try to sleep when Bruce left the room, leaving him alone with Tony. A steady line of visitors seemed to queue up and prevent him having more than a few moments alone. 

He grew steadily more irritated. He was so drained, so tired. Pepper had been in to shout at him again an hour ago leaving his head throbbing painfully. He ached to use even just the smallest amount of his own seidr to heal his pain but he had none to spare. He craved Vanaheim where even if his seidr flowed differently at least it flowed.

More than that he missed Asgard. It may never have been his birthplace but it has been home. He had caused its destruction. His own cowardice had opened the realm to Hela. Removing the apples had guaranteed the realms death. His closed eyes burned. It mattered little. Just as Mother's death was absolute so was the destruction of his home. 

He opened his eyes to check Tony's face. Perhaps Pepper was correct. Perhaps even this he could not do. He would keep Tony alive but never save him. Or worse, try his best to save him only to find it not enough.

Fenris' warning snapped in his mind. Everyone should be in bed for the evening. Which meant this was likely Winter. He had stayed awake to see if the man would come. He was curious what if anything Winter knew of the conversation he had shared with Barnes that morning.

The door opened but he heard no footsteps. "Welcome back." He greeted the darkness.

A moment later Winter stepped silently into his field of view. The black clothes were back, as was the long hair hanging free of any binding. The dark brown eyes scanned first him, then Tony, then the monitor, before Winter finally sat.

"Barnes and I spoke about you today." He said calmly, watching the marble smooth face for any reaction.

"He told me."

"How exactly do you two communicate?"

Instead of speaking, Winter reached into his pocket and pulled out a note which he passed across the bed.

In the dim light the scratchy handwriting was hard to make out. 'Loki and I talked about you today. He says you are here to stay so I guess we need to start working things out. You can't just wander the compound at night. If someone sees you we are fucked. Just stay in the room until we can figure this out'

He smirked at the last line. Apparently Winter had no interest in following Barnes requests. He passed back the paper. "He asked me to get rid of you." He told Winter.

"I gathered."

"But I do not think you should be removed. I have read about situations like this. You exist to protect him, don't you?"

Winter waited a moment before answering. "He could not handle the torture. The pain. He was going mad with it. I protected him. Protected us. Killed for Hydra. To survive."

He closed his eyes a moment. The medical text felt lifetimes away. "I do not think you should be removed." He repeated his tired mind turning up nothing. "You are vital to his mental stability. When he cannot handle something, you take over. That is what happened when Tony collapsed?"

"Yes."

"If you no longer existed his mind might crack. The parts you keep from him would flood back. It may not be ideal but I think it is best."

"Thank you." He looked up in surprise at the sudden sincerity in Winter's tone. "To survive so many decades only to die at my own hands is less than ideal." Winter finished, the corners of his mouth pulling up ever so slightly.

A joke. Winter was making a joke. He chuckled. That felt fucking foreign. How could he have been so happy just days before?

"What will you tell Barnes?"

"Just as I have told you. That it is important to learn to coexist as both parts of you are needed."

"Please. Will you tell him I miss going outside and seeing the sky. I hate being trapped in this compound. I want..." Winter froze, eyes wide. "How?!" With a jolt Winter was on his feet, hands scrabbling to pull his hair from his face. Not Winter. Barnes, his eyes wide with fear. 

"Loki? I. Why? Wh…. Winter. He was here. He came here? Damn it! I told him to fucking stay put! What did he say? What did he want?!" Barnes' voice rose until he was nearly shouting.

Winter he could handle. He felt kinship in the calm voice and calculated movement. Barnes was like a wild storm by comparison, full of action and sound.

"Sit. I'm not talking to you when you are acting like that."

Barnes eyes blazed and for a moment he wondered if the man planned to strike him. Then just as quickly as the wild look came it was gone and Barnes was flopping heavily into a chair. "Why the fuck did he come here again!" He snapped as soon as he landed on the chair.

He raised an eyebrow and did not answer. "God damnit Loki I'm serious what did he want?!?"

"Perhaps you should return tomorrow." He said calmly. He had little to lose. He already had a broken nose. What else could be easily broken? His cheek, he supposed. That had was always terribly unpleasant. He preferred a broken nose to a broken cheek.

"No. I need to know." Barnes repeated, admittedly quieter.

"Will you calm down and speak with me as an adult instead of shouting like a child?"

Barnes took several long breaths. "I'm calm. See? Calm. What did Winter want? Why did he come here?" Barnes asked, his tone level.

"He wanted to speak with me. It is as I originally thought. He exists as a short of shield. When you cannot handle something he takes the brunt of the discomfort, mental or physical, off you. He cannot be removed. He is likely the only reason you are still sane."

Barnes sat silent and considered the information for a moment. "But then why is he wandering around at night?"

"You are still a soldier. I would assume there are precious few times you are in _ need _ of him. At night it is simply easier for him to take the reins."

Barnes nodded slowly, eyes staring unfocused on the wall past his right shoulder. "He wished me to tell you he feels trapped within the compound. He wants to be able to go outside."

“No!" Barnes jumped up then just as quickly, "Shit. Sorry." He sat once more. "He can't." He added lamely.

"Because?" He prompted.

"Because... because he's a murderer! Because I'm pretty sure he's still wanted in dozens of countries for murder! Because his existence nullifies the contract that allows Steve and I to be here."

"And yet he saves you from your past. Grants you strength to handle that which you otherwise could not. Is the very reason you live now."

"I'm not saying Winter didn't do anything great. I'm just saying he can't be out! If Tony tells anyone we at best have to go back to Wakanda but at worst… He just can't come out."

"I do not believe you can stop him. Even if you could, what kind of life is that? An eternity spent locked inside?"

"It doesn't matter. Steve hates him. I hate him. He shouldn't be here."

"You sound like a petulant child."

"Fuck you okay!? Fuck you!" Barnes was back on his feet. 

"Time to leave." He said, his voice calm.

Barnes turned and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter cause there were no good cut points. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 100

##  Loki

(June 20)

The next several days settled into an unending rhythm. Winter did not return to visit leaving him able to at least sleep at night. It did little good. The lack of seidr wore heavily on him. He was constantly hot. His muscles frequently spasmed, especially in his hands and feet which he kept folded to hide the trembling. His stomach was plagued with near constant nausea. He had to eat smaller and smaller amounts of food to stop himself vomiting. His eyes seemed to be growing worse, at times his vision contracting until he could not see even to the other side of the bed.

When Peter came with the news that the apple looked nearly ripe he could have wept with joy. Now he could only hope that the apple would work on him. Sure it had helped with the others but they had Midgardian blood within a few generations. He was not. So all he could do was hope.

Pepper had not returned since her very heartfelt attack on his character. Bruce mentioned in passing she had to return to run Tony's company. He wondered if that was true. Rogers and Barnes also stayed away. Not that he minded that either. Bruce, by contrast, visited with increasing frequency. If it was for his sake or Tony's he was unsure. Romanoff seemed to stop in about once a day. She was always calm and seemed to watch him a bit too closely but at least she was consistent.

A soft knock on the door pulled him from his musings. He could not help being a bit surprised when Barton entered his field of vision. The other man had checked in once or twice but never for long and definitely never alone. Still he had heard Barton close the door behind himself. It was clear that this time it was just them.

"How's he doing?" Barton asked softly settling into the chair next to him rather than the one across the bed.

They always spoke softly, as if Tony was sleeping and would jolt awake with the slightest provocation.

"No change." He answered calmly. 

Barton nodded. He had expected the answer. So then why--"What about you?"

He turned to look at the other man. The years since their time together had begun to age Barton's face. Nothing extreme but definitely noticeable. Barton's eyes seemed to search his and for the briefest moment he was certain Barton saw past the seidr to his waning features. 

"I am tired." He found himself admitting before his mind could stop him.

Barton nodded. "Yeah I bet. I remember it took a lot out of you before."

He felt strangely cool, like a balm soothing over burned skin. This felt comfortable. Safe. Like talking to a long missed friend. But Barton was not a friend. No more than any slave had ever befriended his master. So why did he feel this way….why? 

His heart slammed in his chest. Something was affecting his mind, twisting it, corrupting it. "Out!" He shouted.

"What?" Barton asked as Fenris burst into the room snarling.

"Get out!"

"Loki? What?" Barton held up his hands as Fenris began to bodily shove him away.

_ Keep them out! All of them!  _ He called into Fenris' mind as he rubbed his pounding skull. Everything hurt. The food! They had been poisoning him all along. All of them. They wanted him gone. He had been wrong. Tony was not enough. They would weaken him. Kill him slowly, until he could no longer fight back.

"What's going on?!" He heard Bruce's voice through the still open door.

"I don't know! We were talking and he just freaked out and set the wolf after me!" Barton's reply came.

"Loki? Loki! Let me in!" Bruce called over Fenris' snaps and growls.

"Stay back!" He called. He could protect himself. Protect Tony. Heal Tony. He could do it all then, when Tony woke, they could go to Vanaheim. They would be safe. He would make them safe. He would not be taken again. He would never be taken again.

##  Peter

With Mr. Stark sick and Dr. Banner spending most of his time helping Loki, he and Ned had settled into a training program of their own. After they both got up, normally around noon, and had some breakfast/lunch he would go down to the gym for a while to warm up. After that they spent hours in the VR. After talking with Jarvis and a bit of coding on Ned's part they had managed to integrate Ned into several roles within the virtual world. 

After a few days of messing with the programs they settled on two favorites. 'Helpless civilian in need of rescue' and 'chair guy'. 

Using a massive amount of video feeds, both local news stations and HUD footage from Mr. Stark's helmet they had also been able to recreate the Sakovia incident as well as half a dozen other minor fights both real and imaginary.

Currently he was swinging over San Francisco. Ned the helpless civilian was somewhere within the city and needed to be found. The search and rescue style game was a new one they had just created. It mixed Ned with dozens of other AI that all needed help but Ned had an invisible timer. He needed to help any civilians he came across but do it with enough urgency that the timer didn't also run out marking Ned as ‘dead’.

He just managed to stop a purse thief when the AI suddenly flickered off. "What? Jarvis? What's going on?" He asked, pulling off his mask. He saw Ned near the opposite end of the room up on top of one of the modified panels removing his HUD.

"What happened?" Ned called.

"I don't know. Jarvis?" He called back. 

"There appears to be a situation with Mr. Laufeyson. At this time I must request you return to your rooms until things are resolved."

"With Loki?" He turned to look back at Ned. "Go to the room. I'll be there soon."

"Mr. Parker, it is not safe." Jarvis' voice followed him from the VR room and up the stairs but nothing blocked his path.

He stopped at the end of Mr. Stark's hallway. Mr. Barton and Dr. Bruce stood outside the door. Fenris stood sentry in front of it snarling, his white fur on end. 

"Dr. Banner? What's going on!" He called.

"Peter, go to your room. Loki isn't well." Bruce called.

Loki was sick too? He jogged down the hall, ignoring Dr. Banner's request for him to leave. Loki, from what he could see past Fenris, was curled protectively in his chair. But his eyes looked... strange. Wild. And scared.

"What happened?"

"We were just talking!" Mr. Barton seemed mad. "And he went crazy and kicked me out!"

He didn't look crazy. Not mind controlled either. More like a scared animal. Making up his mind he took off for the common area. Bolting outside he sprinted down the path to Loki's cabin. 

He'd meet the two women and the child there several days ago when Loki had sent him to check on the apple growing there. They had all been really nice. He and Ned had gotten to play with the wyverns and Hannah had even told him about Vanaheim and the Salem witch trials. 

He skidded to a halt outside the cabin. Hannah sat on the porch fanning herself with a large cloth fan as Erica ran and played with the wyverns. "Peter!" Erica greeted running over to hug his waist. 

"Hey Erica. Sorry I'm in kind of a hurry." He said quickly slipping from her arms.

"Ahhh" Erica whined as he slipped past her and up the path.

"Please, you need to come to the compound. I think something is wrong with Loki. He kicked everyone out of Mr. Stark's room and won't let anyone come close."

"Selby?" Hannah called over her shoulder. "Come watch Erica for a bit."

"What? Mom I am busy!" Selby stepped into the porch. Her arms were bloody up to the elbows. 

He barely had time to  _ think why  _ she might be soaked in blood before Hannah was pulling him down the path. "Have Erica help. She is old enough to hold a knife now."

"Mother!" Selby called in irritation but they stepped into the path.

"What has happened since we last spoke."

"Uhh nothing really? Loki has stayed with Mr. Stark. He's keeping him stable. Mr. Barton said they were talking and Loki went ballistic and kicked him out. Fenris is blocking the door."

She nodded and walked a little quicker. He opened the compound and let her inside. Her eyes rapidly took in the room before following him down the hall. The noise had increased dramatically since he left and as they rounded the corner he could see way. Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanoff had joined the commotion as well as Mr. Barnes. They all jostled around the door calling both to Loki and snarling at each other as Fenris continued to snap and growl at the door. 

"I…" he started but Hannah approached the group without hesitation. 

Confusion spread amongst the adults as she approached and stepped calmly through them. He followed.

"Who?" Bruce managed before Hannah reached up and touched Fenris' bared mouth, his canine teeth almost as large as her hand.

She spoke in a language that wasn't English and Fenris softened. His fur no longer stood on end. She stepped past him and he followed. As soon as they cleared the door everyone shouldered in after them.

"Loki" she spoke softly.

Loki rounded on them with bloodshot eyes. Or were they bloodshot? They seemed more red than green. What was going on?

"Stay back" he shouted, eyes looking past them to the group that followed. With a shimmer of gold everyone following them stopped short as if encountering a wall. 

"You may stay if you must, but no closer now." Hannah said calmly over her shoulder.

She moved over to where Loki sat and pushed his unwashed hair from his face. He realized with surprise Loki hadn't even left Mr. Stark for a minute since he got sick. He should have realized it. Loki had been in the same spot every time he visited but he'd just assumed Loki was taking at least some time off to get up, walk around, shower. 

"What have you done to yourself?" She asked Loki softly. He felt something flickering around them, like something prickly in the air. "Loki! I know you are concerned but is that really the best option?" She reached out to touch Mr. Stark's arm. Loki's hand shot out, grabbing her arm.

"No." He rasped.

"Hush now." She told him before pulling easily from his grasp. When she reached again for Mr. Stark Loki didn't stop her. She turned Mr. Stark's arm over and ran a hand over his wrist. A thin black outline appeared.

"What's that?" He asked softly.

"A rune." She said, displeasure clear in her tone.

"What did he do to him?!" Ms. Potts shouted.

"The rune would be constantly draining Loki's seidr even when he has none left to give. He is making himself unwell to try to speed Stark's recovery. Given time it would have eventually killed him. Come here." She told Loki, "let me see your hands."

Loki reached out tentatively, taking her hands. Even in the brief moment it was clear Loki's hands were shaking. "Let them see." She whispered.

"No!" Loki pulled away but a fizzle of gold clung to his skin. As they watched it spread. The healthy looking skin bled away. Beneath Loki seemed to wither. A black bruise spread over his nose where Mr. Rogers had hit him. His cheek bones jutted out from sunken cheeks dappled with freckles. His arms looked frail, more bone than anything. He looked like a reanimated skeleton that had been wrapped in skin. And then in an instant it was gone. Loki looked as he always had.

The room had gone silent, Mr. Stark's deep breath the only sound. "On the bed." She told Loki softly.

The red green eyes searched the faces of those assembled. No one seemed able to meet them. Slowly, as if even moving hurt, Loki climbed up into the bed next to Mr. Stark. Hannah's hands rested on Loki's side and the golden glow returned. 

She stayed like that for a long time, the gold shimmering at her fingers. When she finally stopped Loki's eyes were closed, his breathing even. 

She turned to the room. "Everyone out. He needs rest." As if her voice broke the spell of silence, all the adults started to talk at once, arguing. "You will leave or I will make you go." She said simply. 

Everyone looked down at the woman, surprised. Hannah didn't exactly look intimidating. She only came up to his shoulder and her long wavy grey hair and wrinkled skin weren't exactly what someone might consider scary. Yet after a moment's pause, the others turned and began to leave. He started to follow the Hannah caught his arm. "Stay a bit please."

He nodded and followed her back to the bed as the door closed behind him. "Thank you. For coming to get me." She said softly as she sat. She squeezed his arm fondly. Leaning forward slightly she brought a wrinkled hand to rest on Loki's side.

"Oh. Yeah of course. I didn't know what else to do. Why was he acting so crazy?"

"The way seidr works, it weaves into your mind, into your bones and muscles and sinew. It is as much a part of you as your own skin. Like blood, each day the body replenishes seidr. It is not a significant amount, but it keeps you healthy, keeps your mind sharp. Also like blood if that gets drained fully it can kill you. This rune pulls in healing seidr constantly. As long as Loki kept hold it drained from him. He was bleeding himself dry to try to insure that Stark would heal."

"So does that mean that now Mr. Stark is going to die?" He asked, terrified for the answer.

"No child. We would not allow that. It just means the burden has been taken from Loki. Selby and I may not have any healing abilities of our own but we can easily feed the rune and let it handle the healing."

"Why didn't Loki get you before then? If your sayder would work?"

She smiled sadly. "I wish I knew. He is stubborn. That is well enough known in my family but…" she sighed. "I am worried the true answer is because he has never really learned how to rely on others."

He looked at Loki's back. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Hannah. "Something did happen, with him here. There is a big city called New York…"

#  Day 101

##  Loki

(June 21)

His mind flickered lazily back to life. Everything felt thick and heavy, like being trapped under too many blankets. A sleeping spell. Mother must have cast it on him. Which meant he had reacted too strongly to something. Feebly he cast around in his mind. No memories of the courts of Asgard filtered through. No wild misadventures. No Thor bearing down on him fist drawn. 

Something was important. He was sure of that. Something he was meant to be doing. He pushed back against Mother's spell. He needed to do something! He pushed again.

"Calm, Loki." Hannah? With the force of one of Thor's best punches memories slammed into place. Tony! He needed to help Tony. He struggled with uncoordinated limbs, trying frantically to sit up and cast away the spell.

"Loki, Tony is safe. We are taking care of him. You may wake for a moment but then you must rest."

Even as the seidr drifted off him he felt, if possible, even more tired. He sat slowly. His body ached, though not like before. The ghost of a very recently healed pain still aching only because it could not yet remember how not to.

He felt jarringly full of seidr. Reaching a hand out to Tony's body. He slipped a hand under Gras who complained loudly but did not bite. Tony was indeed no worse. In fact he was marginally better. "I do not understand. How are you here?"

"Peter came to me. You had grown so weak your mind was unable to cope. You threw the others from the room and barred them from entry" He tried to recall memory but nothing came. "You were dying. I gave you the seidr your body needed to heal itself. The rune you gave to Tony, allowed me to heal him too even without knowing the healing spells. Selby and I have been trading off."

He looked down at Tony's sleeping face. "I have no way to repay you." He said softly, feeling the beginnings of dread deep within his stomach. What price would they request for saving not only him but Tony? He had little that anyone would want.

"Loki, look at me." He turned. Did she want to see his eyes when she took her payment? "Family helps each other. People who care for one another help out. You owe me nothing."

He frowned. He had not taken her for one who might lie. Perhaps she simply meant right now. He was too tired to think clearly.

"I do not expect you to believe me but you do not owe me for this. Selby either. It is just what family is supposed to be. Now lay down and rest. An apple will be ready soon." 

#  Day 101 (cont)

##  Loki

(June 21)

"Loki" a voice filtered gently through his mind. He blinked slowly. Had he imagined it? He was still tired. Maybe if he just closed his eyes he could fall back asleep. Maybe…

"Loki. Wake up." He opened over tired eyes, blinking blearily. He lay still in Tony's bed. Hannah sat in the chair next to him. Standing beside her were Selby and Erica. Clutched in Erica's fingers a bright red apple streaked with gold shimmered softly. His heart skipped a beat. 

He could feel the seidr thumming though the fruit's flesh. Tentatively he reached out and Erica passed it to him. His eyes slid between the three before he brought the apple to his lips and bit. The flavor was both exactly as he remembered and completely different. He ate as a starving man given food for the first time in weeks. 

He stilled, waiting. For a panicked moment he was certain the apple would not affect him. That he and it were simply too different to be compatible. That it would simply be wasted on him.

A burn of fire began to build in his stomach. It tore through his veins, pounded in his chest. A low rumbling began from deep within the Earth, rising with increasing speed and slamming into him. Heat and ice burned his body as the foreign seidr flooded through him. In an instant he could feel the immense weight and strength of the world beneath him, hear the gentle voices of the plants as they whispered to one another in the forest. It felt massive and impossible, as if he might simply explode and become one with the dirt beneath him.

And then the pressure began to fade. His muscles relaxed, his breathing settled. It was strange. When was the last time he had access to the full extent of his seidr? On Asgard. The day before the coronation. How long had that been? Decades, certainly. Depending on how long he had truly spent being punished perhaps even a millenia. He felt strange. Strong, he realized after a moment. For the first time since the coronation he felt powerful. Not the false strength he had shown during his torture or the image of strength he had during his time Odin. No this was true strength, born of himself alone.

He turned to the three watching. "Thank you. Truly." To his surprise Erica launched up into the bed and flung her arms around him. He smiled, collecting the child easily in his arms. "Go open the door." He bid her then looking up he tried. "Jarvis?"

"How may I be of service?"

"Let anyone who is interested know that Tony will be waking up in a moment." He said, unable to stop the smile that spread easily across his face.

"Very good, sir."

It took less than 5 minutes for Bruce, Pepper, Peter, Ned, Barton, Romanoff, Barnes and Rogers to arrive. Fenris snarled at Rogers but still allowed him to stand just inside the door.

"You doing okay there Loki?" Barton asked.

He could distantly remember that they had been talking. It felt more like a dream than anything. "Yes." He answered easily. He should probably feel guilt or shame for his treatment of Barton but at the moment he could not find the care to do so.

He turned to Tony's body, gently pulling back the covers and passing a very distressed Gras to Selby who deftly avoided the frantic attempts to bite. Earth moved willingly on his own, landing on Erica's shoulder. 

He rested one hand over Tony's damaged liver, the other over the weakened beating of his heart. Closing his eyes he began to weave the spell. He had worried the new seidr may be heavy or unwieldy but it flowed as smooth as water through his fingers. With a command the seidr flowed through Tony's body. At the same time he felt the more flow into him, filling the void. No longer was he poured out and made empty. 

He first blocked consciousness. It would be incredibly painful if Tony were to wake during the process. Once he was sure he would remain asleep the healing began. It took several minutes to knit together tissue, mend both bone and muscle. It became clear as he worked that he faced off against what could only be a lifetime of neglect and abuse against Tony's body. He gleefully met the challenge head on. The strength of the seidr pulsing through him was heady and he was glad for a chance to stretch his abilities.

Far too quickly he ran out of things that needed repair. He leaned back. His body ached slightly from the strain. No sooner did he register the feeling than it began to ebb away. He leaned back, recalling the spell of unconsciousness and, if only for a moment, enjoyed the look of Tony sleeping rather than lying in a coma for the first time in days.

Tony would need to sleep. Even with the seidr handing the healing he would feel tired, drained, hungry. But he needed to see everyone first. He leaned close, lips brushing Tony's ear as he spoke. "Wake up Tony." He whispered.

Tony mumbled grumpily and he could not stop his smile. It had worked. "Come now. Wake up. We have quite a bit of company."

"Hrmm? Company?" The brown eyes flickered then opened groggily. "Lokes wha--" Tony's eyes met his for only a moment before he lifted his head. "The fuck?" Tony cringed. "Dreaming?" He asked, brown eyes rounding back to him.

"Not a dream." He said gently rubbing Tony's arm. "You have been in a coma, Tony. Your liver shut down. I healed you."

"Coma? No. No. I was…" Tony frowned again. "Drinking. With Bucky. I…"

"Tony that was 6 days ago." Pepper spoke.

Tony jolted, eyes snapping up to the crowd. "Pep?" Tony's eyes found Pepper's. "You're here. You... **6 days** ?" Tony looked across the assembled group. Everyone was nodding. "My liver?" Tony's hand shot to his stomach.

"Is completely repaired. As is the rest of you. Please try to take a bit more care this time around." He finished with a smile.

"If I've been out 6 days why do I feel so fucking exhausted?" Tony demanded.

"My seidr healed you but your body still had to complete the process. You will need to eat something protein rich, drink something non-alcoholic and get some more rest." He said softly.

"But I'm okay?" Tony asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Gras slipped through Selby's fingers to land on Tony's bed. He reached out and gently stroked the worrying wyvern.

"Can I shower too? I feel nasty."

He smiled. "Of course. It would be wise for someone to be with you, just in case you feel light-headed."

Tony nodded. He began to reach to help Tony up when Tony looked away from him. "Pep, can you help?"

"Sure Tony." She crossed carefully to the bed.

He stepped back, keeping his face even as the familiar stab of rejection threatened to spread. Tony was used to her. He probably did not wish the others to know the exact nature of their relationship. That was all. The thoughts did little to stop the blossoming sadness in his chest. 

He had spent days draining himself to madness, nearly to death. He watched the tiny red head carefully perched on her sharp heels trying to balance Tony as he stood on legs unused to walking. He thought about leaving, simply walking out and not returning but he had vowed to see the job done. Instead he sat back in the chair he had spent so long in. He would make sure Tony slept than he would leave, return home. Or perhaps not. Perhaps he would return to Vanaheim or any of the other realms. He had the seidr to do it now. His family was well enough established they could be safe here in the house he had built.

Those remaining in the room were dispersing. His family slipped away, Hannah gently squeezing his shoulder. Erica passed him Gras on the way past. The wyvern squirmed uncomfortably in his hands but he did not free the creature who would no doubt begin to claw at the now closed bathroom door to get to Tony.

Rogers and Barnes had left as soon as Tony woke. Barton left with Romanoff and Bruce. He was alone once more. As it should be. He had deluded himself into thinking he could have anything like his last time on Midgard. This was beneficial. A wake up call. He closed his eyes.

"Loki?" He barely stopped the jump at his name. Pepper stood on the bathroom door. He had not even heard it open. "Can you…?" She sounded uncertain of him which he supposed was fair. The last time she had laid eyes on him he was driving everyone from the room. Or had she been there when Hannah showed them all his weakened state?

He stood, releasing Gras who predictably soared straight over Pepper's head and into the bathroom. Tony leaned heavily against the counter. "God damnit Pep! I told you I'm fine!" Tony said as he came into view.

Wonderful. She had summoned him against Tony's wishes. Again he considered leaving but instead he crossed the bathroom. Reaching out he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Loki, really I'm okay. You need to--" Tony silenced as the seidr flowed through him carefully lending strength to the weakened muscles. "Wow. I thought after healing my liver you'd be dead on your feet. Are you okay?" Tony asked. The brown eyes caught his and held. He did look genuinely concerned. 

"I am fine. I ate one of the apples."

"You ate...I really was out awhile huh?" Tony pushed a hand through his hair. "I guess you can go then. Thanks."

He opened his mouth to respond to the very clear, curt dismissal but from behind him Pepper spoke. "Feel better Tony." The door clicked behind him and he and Tony were alone. 

Clearly Pepper had misunderstood. She should be the one staying. Tony had been dismissing him. An easy enough fix. "I will go get her." He said, turning to leave. Tony's hand caught his arm.

"What? Why?" Tony asked.

He turned back. Tony looked confused, maybe even a bit hurt. "You wanted me to leave?"

"Why would I want you to leave?" Tony still looked just as confused as he felt.

"Because you wanted to be alone with her?"

"No I didn't."

"Then why did you ask for her help?" He was getting annoyed. Was Tony really going to make him spell it out? Was this some kind of shame or embarrassment he wished to add before tossing him aside permanently? He considered leaving again. It was looking better by the moment.

"I thought that would be obvious." Tony said weakly. "Loki I figured you'd be dead on your feet after healing something that major. I didn't know you'd eaten an apple. I was just worried we might both keel over if you tried to help me."

He blinked, his mind struggling to catch up with this new information. "So… You were trying to spare me looking incapable?"

"I was trying to spare us both getting more hurt if I went down and pulled you along with me. Shit I figured you realized that!" Tony ran a hand through his disheveled hair again. "Just. Come here. Please?" Tony reached tentatively out to him.

He stepped forward, uncertainly folding Tony into his arms. Tony's arms snaked around him and clung to his shirt. Then surprised Tony jerked back. "Where did this come from?" He asked, pulling lightly on the black cloth, apparently only just now noticing he wore it. Before he answered Tony burrowed his face into the fabric and pulled him closer.

"I got it from Winter."

"Winter? You mean Bucky?"

"Not exactly. We should get in the shower."

Tony shook his head and clung fast to his shirt. "No. Please. Not yet." Tony whispered into his chest. "Please?"

He pulled Tony closer to himself, allowing himself an indulgent moment to just enjoy Tony's form pressed against him. He had missed this so acutely. Been so scared it would not happen again. He pressed a silent kiss into Tony's temple.

Tony surged up and caught his lips. He barely contained a grunt of surprise as Tony's hand slid behind his head with surprising strength, keeping their lips together. When Tony's legs began to shake with the effort he pushed the man gently back off his tip toes. Their lips broke apart with a soft grumble of protest from Tony. 

Ignoring it he gently cupped Tony's face, scratching gently at the accumulated stubble. "I can't believe it's been days." Tony whispered. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I almost...." It was as if he could visibly see the weight of what had happened crush down over Tony's shoulders. Tony's body began to tremble. He had truly hoped to avoid this until after Tony had rested more. He pulled Tony back against his chest as Tony's hands frantically clenched on his shirt. "I almost...I almost." Tony mumbled into his chest.

"Breath Tony." He murmured softly. He briefly considered stopping the panic, using his seidr to calm Tony but he held back. This was going to happen at some point, Tony was going to have to deal mentally with what happened. Best he do it then, while they were together, than look for the answer at the bottom of a bottle later when he was alone. He used the seidr to keep him breathing, keep his heart from pounding too fast but let the shock run its course.

"S..saved me?" Tony looked up, eyes wide.

"Yes Tony. You are safe now." Tony's head dropped back to his chest with a thump.

"Healed." Tony mumbled into his shirt. 

"Yes." He agreed again. "You are healed."

"You...I…" Tony tried to continue. 

"It is okay Tony. We can talk more once you are warm, okay?" Tony nodded. Carefully he guided them both backwards until he stood next to the massive tub. Reaching out he turned one of the taps 

"N..n. shower." Tony said over the pounding of water in the large tub.

"Your legs will not hold long enough to shower."

"No. Reactor. I. I can't."

"Tony, every time you have washed with me it has been in a bath. I will be with you. You will be safe." 

Tony was quiet a long time before nodding. He turned back to the tub, focusing on getting the temperature right. Once the tub was full enough he turned off the taps and turned back to Tony. The shivering appeared to be lessening. Tony looked blearily at him. He wondered how much Tony was even processing.

He stepped close and gently began to remove Tony's shirt. Tony had gotten thinner. He would need plenty to eat over the next few days. His fingers ghosted over Tony's ribs and Tony squirmed. He smiled and pressed a kiss on Tony's collarbone. He knelt and carefully opening the fasten on Tony's jeans. He slid the jeans and underwear off in one smooth movement. 

He straightened and rapidly removed his own clothes. Tony's fingers moved up to trace over his skin. Hannah’s magic had eased some of the unnatural thinness. He was glad Tony could not feel it. "Come. Time to get you warm." He stepped over the rim of the bath before turning to stabilize Tony as he stepped over.

Tony looked between him and the shower over his shoulder. "I could do it." He said, a fragile edge of defiance in his tone. 

"I know." He soothed. "But your body is still recovering from the healing." 

Tony cast one more look at the shower then reached out and took his waiting arms. With unsteady movements Tony stepped into the bath. He sat slowly, guiding Tony down with him. Tony's hands wrapped protectively around the reactor as he sat. He leaned against the edge of the bath and gently pulled Tony towards him. Tony came slowly but eventually relaxed, the weight of Tony's form settling against his chest. "Too warm?" He asked gently.

Tony shook his head. Tentatively Tony's hands slid from the reactor to wrap tight around his waist. He pressed a kiss into Tony's hair as his own arms wrapped around Tony. "I remember drinking. With Bucky. I was confused. Like nothing was making sense. I didn't even know what was happening. I had no idea I was about to…" a shiver ran through Tony's form. "I always joked about it. Everyone does, right? I never knew. Never expected. I'm not even that old. I just kind of figured it would be a fight or some suit malfunction. Not… Not that."

His fingers trailed softly over Tony's skin. "I am sorry it happened. I should have been more mindful. I should have stayed with you or at least come sooner to check on you. I knew the state of your body but still assumed you would be okay."

"How are you making my organs failing after a lifetime of abusive  _ your _ fault?" Tony asked with a snort. He paused. Startled as much by the question as the fact that Tony  _ did not _ see it that way.

"Lifetime of practice I supposed."

Tony nodded against his chest. "Fuck if I don't know about that." Tony's chin tipped back. He smirked at the movement before tilting his own chin and bringing their lips together. Tony shifted, whole body pressing into the kiss as Tony's lips parted and his tongue demanded access. The water in the tub sloshed around them.

Tony needed to be resting. Needed to clean quickly and eat. He needed to be the voice of reason as Tony's scattered mind returned. And yet he could not stop himself as his lips parted and his hand slipped behind Tony's head.

Tony twisted in the tub, shifting until Tony's legs straddled his own. He smiled into the kiss. He should have known better than to get them naked together. From his current angle he could easily feel Tony's cock filling with interest. He should definitely stop them. He caught Tony's bottom lip in his teeth and bit gently. Tony moaned, the soft sound seeming to fill and reverberate in the quiet space.

He should stop them. Definitely should. His lips closed on Tony's shoulder and he began to nip and suck up a line of marks. Tony writhed, his name a soft chant through Tony's parted lips. He could not have stopped them if he wanted to. His hand slipped between them, wrapping around their cocks and pulling them together as his lips continued to find more areas to draw marks. 

His lips closed around Tony's nipple, carefully teasing with his teeth. It was not simple as Tony squirmed, both pressing closer and pulling back as if unsure if he wanted more or less of the contact. 

He leaned back. With Tony sitting on his lap he had to tip his head back. Tony's eyes were almost completely black. His breath came in tight pants as Tony's hips ground into the circle of his hand.

He released their cocks and Tony whimpered. "Shh. Turn around, lay back against me." He murmured.

Tony scrambled to obey. As soon as Tony's back pressed against his chest, his hand slipped back around them. He turned his full focus to mapping every ridge and vein of Tony's cock torturously slow. Any time Tony tried to press into the contact he pulled his hand back and waited a moment. 

It took four tries before Tony slumped back against him with a huff and let him have his fun. As soon as he was sure Tony was not going to move again he tightened his fist and began to stroke him properly. Tony let out that was very nearly a shout of pleasure. His free hand instructively snaked around them and covered Tony's mouth, cutting the sound off.

"If you are loud people may come to investigate." He reminded Tony. Tony moaned loudly into his hand. He blinked before understanding bloomed in his mind. "You  _ like _ that idea." He purred accusingly. Tony's head bobbed under his hand. He could not have stopped the smile spreading over his lips if he wanted to. "You would like that. Someone coming in to check on you. Seeing you pressed against me. My hand stroking you." 

Tony frantically whimpered, head nodding at the words. His hand slipped from Tony's mouth. If he liked the idea of getting caught, perhaps stifling the sound was the opposite of what Tony was after. Quite to his surprise Tony's hand grabbed his and shakily returned it to his mouth. 

He tightened his hold back over Tony's mouth, enjoying the muted whimpers that slipped through his fingers. Tony's hips shuttered with the effort of remaining still. It would not be long now. As if hearing the thought Tony's body went still then with a grunt his hips bucked as Tony's cock began to pulse in his hand. 

Tony panted against his hand as he stroked him through his pleasure. When Tony's head dropped heavily back on his collarbone he opened the drain with a lazy flick of seidr. Tony's breath came in long heavy pants. "Better?" He purred into Tony's ear. Tony nodded bonelessly.

He chuckled. "Come. Time to dry off."

Tony let out a huff. "What about you?" 

"I am fine. Come on." He stood, lifting Tony to his feet as he did. Tony grumbled in protest but otherwise allowed himself to be hoisted. He stepped out of the tub before carefully helping Tony out. He seemed more stable than earlier. The rest before their fun must have solidified his strength.

He grabbed two towels and passed one to Tony. Tony's eyes held his a moment. He could see  _ something _ brewing just past the brown but he could not begin to know what. Tony did not make him wait long to find out. Holding his gaze Tony dropped fluidly to his knees.

He opened his mouth to question but before he could make a sound Tony's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He grabbed Tony's hair and pulled him back with an audible pop. "Loki please?" Tony whined. "Please let me do this?"

"You are supposed to be  _ resting _ ." He hissed.

"Please?" He closed his eyes as every reason why this was a bad idea rolled through his mind. "Please?" Tony repeated. 

He opened his eyes, taking in Tony, on his knees and begging. He would be lying if he said it was not one of the most attractive things he had seen in any even remotely like a recent memory. What would he not do to see this image again and again. Fuck. "Be quick." He whispered, hand softening in Tony's hair. He did not let go, ready to pull Tony off himself if needed.

Tony lurched forward, mouth wrapping around him once more. He watched Tony's lips pulled wide as he slipped slowly into Tony's mouth. His mouth was so hot it almost burned but he sure as fuck was not about to stop when Tony was so eager to return the favor. It would not take much after their fun in the tub. A shiver passed over him as he felt the head of his cock press past the back of Tony's mouth and into his throat.

Tony swallowed around him and only a sheer force of will stopped him thrusting forward as Tony's throat closed around him. Pleasure made his vision swim as Tony swallowed again and again. He could hear panting, only distantly was he aware it was coming from his own lips as he rode out each wave of pleasure. 

Tony pulled back, drawing in a long deep breath through his nose as his tongue lapped frantically over every inch of him it could reach. When he had told Tony to be quick he had not expected to be so close so quickly. He could already feel pressure beginning to build low in his stomach. Before Tony could take him in again he tightened his hold on Tony's hair and held the man still thrusting forward into the welcoming mouth. 

Tony stilled, apparently content to let him lead. He looked down at Tony and moaned softly. Tony's bright brown eyes held his as his lips stretched wide to accommodate the weight of him pressing into Tony's mouth. "You look far too good like that." He panted and the edges of Tony's lips curled up in a smile. 

Tony's hands caught his hips and pulled forward, forcing his thrusts deeper until his cock pressed down the back of Tony's mouth with each thrust. One of Tony's hands slipped free to stroke his balls. Fuck. He was not going to be able to stop himself again. "Deep breath." He whispered. His knees felt weak, the pressure building like ice in him too strong to ignore.

Tony obeyed, quickly pulling in a breath before pulling him forward, swallowing him in until Tony's nose bumped against him. "Fuck! Tony!" He warned, voice tight as the pressure peaked. Tony's hands tightened on the backs of his thighs, holding him as pleasure washed over him in wave after wave. He could still feel Tony swallowing around him, draining him. 

Tony finally relaxed his hold, letting him slip back enough that Tony could breathe again. Tony's tongue continued to lap over him, teasing out a few lasting shivers of pleasure as Tony’s cool pants contrasted sharply from the heat moments before. "Up." He said softly, gently tugging at Tony's hair as he said it.

Tony slipped off his cock and stroked it lazily with his hand for a moment. The calloused hands the perfect counterbalance of rough and smooth. His cock twitched, ready to continue but he gently batted Tony's hand away. "Up." He repeated.

Tony huffed playfully and stood. He pulled Tony into his arms. Cradling Tony's cheek he tilted the smaller man's head back and kissed him long and slow. He could taste his own flesh, the flavor of his release mixing with the taste that was exclusively Tony. He hummed happily.

"Time for you to eat and then rest." He whispered against Tony's lips as they broke apart.

"Quick question. And not that I'm complaining. But did you heal more than my liver?"

He tensed, unsure why Tony would ask, or how he would respond to the answer. "Yes." He said simply. Best not to simply give information not specifically requested when you did not know the outcome. 

Not that it mattered for long. "Like what?" Tony asked.

"Old injuries, broken bones, torn muscles." He said casually as his heart began to speed.

"I feel like a kid again." Tony said with a smile. "I can't remember the last time I knelt down and didn't hurt getting back up."

He smiled. Tony did not sound angry at least. Perhaps it truly was curiosity. "I am glad you are not hurting anymore."

"It's just weird. I can't remember the last time I didn't have  _ some _ kind of pain." Tony tossed him the towel he had been using and began to dry himself off with the other. He watched Tony's movements for any kind of weakness or unsteadiness but being up and around seemed the only thing Tony had needed to regain stability. 

With a whisper of seidr he dried his hair, which otherwise liked to remain damp for hours on end, then began to dress. "We really need to get you more people clothes." Tony said. He frowned, unsure if AllSpeak had mistranslated. "That shirt looks fucking amazing on you." Tony elaborated. 

He turned to look in the massive mirror. The black shirt Barnes had given him fit close to his skin, emphasizing how lean and scrawny he was. He hated it. Hated how he looked. He had spent hours training as Thor had, even more, but he had never gained the muscle of the other Asgardians. When he was young they had thought him sickly, plagued by some incurable illness. As he aged the looks of concern and pity morphed into ones of disgust and distrust. He had been called things like weasel and snake. How could Tony think he looked  _ good _ like this?

With a flicker of seidr his clothes changed, the bulky layers of Asgardian clothes covering his lean form. "Hey." Tony protested. He ignored the words. 

"Eat. Rest." He said, pushing Tony gently towards the door. Tony looked strangely at him for a moment then followed the command.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as they stepped into the bedroom but made no further comment about the length of time they had been gone. "Something smells amazing!" Tony said, either unaware or unconcerned about the look Bruce was giving them.

"Double bacon cheeseburger. Extra everything. Not healthy by any stretch but at least it has plenty of protein." Bruce gestured to Tony's side table. 

"Fuck, you are amazing!" Tony said darting over to the plate.

"Brought you some too." Bruce told him, holding up a plate. In contrast to Tony's plate, his was mostly fruit with a small amount of lighter colored meat.

"Ahh how come Loki gets all the fruit?!" Tony whined from his spot on the bed. Gras and Earth circled near him watching the burger hungrily.

"You need protein!" Bruce told him firmly. "Don't let him near your plate. He will inhale the fruit and have no room for the protein  _ which he needs!" _ The last three words were directed past him to Tony who glared at them.

"Thank you Bruce." He said softly.

"We need to talk." Bruce answered calmly.

"Lead the way." He said, collecting the plate of fruit to keep it away from Tony. Bruce looked surprised but turned and led the way out of the room. He could feel Tony's eyes on them as they left.

The hallway was empty and quiet as they stepped out. Bruce turned to face him as he shut the door. "Loki. Look. I'm grateful you healed Tony. Really. I'm pretty sure he would be dead without you but I'm not sure whatever it is you two are doing is a good idea. I know we got interrupted last time but I meant what I said. You two shouldn't be together. I don't think Tony can handle it when this implodes. I don't think you'd hurt him, not intentionally, but when the newness burns off Tony is hell to date and when you inevitably get frustrated the break off destroys him. Please, for Tony's sake, drop whatever  _ this _ is and just be friends."

He considered the smaller man, let the words turn in his mind. Tony's life, by comparison, was a glimmer. A flash in the pan. It would do him no great harm to remain for the rest of Tony's brief years. If the last month or so was any indication it may even be enjoyable. "In your haste to protect him, have you not considered perhaps we would remain together?" He asked easily. The idea had already occurred to him several times before. 

Bruce looked shocked. "Is...is that what you want?"

"I understand your desire to protect your friend but you should consider that doing so may push away those interested in staying with him." He turned to the door. "I appreciate the concern." He said simply before stepping into the bedroom in time to see Tony sliding a small screen into the side table. He could not stop the smirk on his face. "Snooping are we?" He asked, carrying the plate over and offering its contents to Tony. Tony grabbed a small handful and added the fruit to his plate. 

"I would never." Tony said, a hand on his chest in mock offense. After a moment Tony's head dropped slightly. "He's right though. I'm terrible at relationships."

He crawled into the bed and sat next to Tony. "I find most people are. It is not a reason to give up. It just means you must find ways to work together. Ingolf did things that drove me crazy but it did not drive us apart."

Tony leaned against his shoulder. "Like what?"

He paused, searching through the years everything they had argued about felt so small, so petty. "He was always misplacing things. He would insist they were nowhere to be found then when I would check it would be sitting in full view and easy to see. Then as the kids got older they felt it was some kind of game. They would come find me at all hours of the day or night, no matter what I was doing to make me 'find' things." 

He glanced down at Tony. He was smiling. Then the ghost of a frown flickered over Tony's face. "I'm terrible at remembering things. Especially dates I need to do things. That's what finally ended things with Pepper. We hadn't been out on a date in months. She kept asking me to schedule something, I kept forgetting. Anyway finally she set something. Sent me reminder texts, had Jarvis remind me, everything. The day came and I remembered. I got ready and I had some time so I went to check one thing in the shop and then it was 4 hours later. She showed up in this beautiful dress and gave back my ring and…" Tony tapered off.

"If she knew you had a difficult time remembering, why not bring you with her? Why set reminders when she could simply come tell you it was time to leave?" 

"I should be able to fucking remember a date." Tony said incredulously.

"Perhaps. But if she knew you struggled, why set you up for failure?"

"I… She said if I really cared and she'd done everything that I should be able to at least remember." Tony said softly.

He reached over and slipped a finger under Tony's chin. "Well for what it is worth, I think she did nothing to help what could have been an easy to prevent problem." The deep brown eyes searched his face before dropping. 

"I still fucked up." Tony whispered sadly.

He pulled Tony's chin up again and kissed him softly. "Finish eating. I think we both could use some rest." 

Tony nodded. The massive burger Bruce had made was almost gone. Tony popped a few berries in his mouth. "So does this mean we are together?"

He hummed softly. "We are definitely something." 

Tony snorted. "You don't have to be so specific. Cut back on the details next time. Your answer was too long."

He smiled. "Do you want us to be together?" He asked.

Tony took a large bite of his burger. "I think it's worth exploring." Tony said with a shrug. 

Tony was trying so hard to appear disinterested he could not help but smile. "I agree." He winked at Tony. "Now finish eating." 

Tony pulled the meat from the burger and tossed pieces to the wyvern who happily tore at it. "Done!" Tony flashed him a grin. He rolled his eyes but set aside his own plate as well. Pulling back the sheets he slid under them. They were almost as soft as the furs he had modified for his bed but the sheets were much less heavy. "You aren't gonna sleep fully clothed are you?" Tony protested, sliding next to him.

He sighed and pushed off the seidr that had restored his clothes. Tony's warm fingers slipped under the shirt, tugging it up. He pulled it back down. "If Rogers decides he wants my head now that you are healed I would rather not be undressed."

"You have your seidr back now right? So if he showed up you know you would immediately call your armor anyway. Might as well be comfortable. Jarvis will warn us if anyone tries to come in. Right J?"

"Of course sir." 

He closed his eyes. There was no good way to tell Tony how much he hated his lean form or how much he wished to be able to change it. He could of course with seidr, even had once as an adolescent but the merciless teasing still chased his mind and he had decided never to try again.

He allowed Tony to pull away the shirt. Tony's fingers seemed interested in mapping every inch of his lean chest. "Rest." He repeated. Tony huffed but rolled over. With a smile he wrapped an arm around Tony's middle, pulling them close. He felt Gras and Earth curl at the foot of the bed and closed his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 102 (cont)

##  Tony

(June 22)

He blinked lazily. He was so comfortable. He should roll over. Go back to sleep. J hadn't set off an alarm so he didn't have to be up yet. Something was bothering him. Something had woken him up. He forced his sleep heavy eyes open. As if he'd been aware all along his hand reached up to his face. His fucking beard was scratching him in his sleep. He hated it when his fucking beard grew out. If he could just get up and shave then maybe he could go back to sleep.

He checked over his shoulder. Loki's breathing was even. They had rolled apart in the night enough that only Loki's leg still wrapped around him. With years of practice easing out of beds that were not his he extracted his foot from Loki and stood. The other man's breathing remained the same.

He padded barefoot across the floor. Somehow, as if it was possible, he felt better than he had before they slept. The weakness was gone, leaving behind an amount of energy he didn't recall ever having. 

He stopped in front of the massive mirror. Fucking hell he looked homeless! God if the press could only see him now they would lose their collective shit. "J, what time is it?" He asked as he grabbed everything he'd need to make himself look presentable again.

"3 a.m. sir." Made sense. He always seemed to be waking up at 3, even as a kid. His Mom had joked that it was simply how he slept and over the years he felt increasingly inclined to agree.

He bent and washed his face in the tap. Straightening he wasn't sure which felt better, the cool water on his face or the fact he straightened without any pain. His left arm didn't hurt, didn't feel numb. That was nothing shy of a miracle. His hair was a mess too. He shook his head, watching the over long strands fall into his eyes. He knew Loki had been wrapped up in trying to heal him but Pepper had cut his hair before AND even helped him shave once when both his arms were fucked up. Felt like she could have done  _ something _ .

He dealt with his hair first, trimming it back to its normal shape. He remembered it being long on Vanaheim. He actually hadn't minded it, though if he started sporting long hair the press wouldn't stop talking about it for months. Fuck the last time he'd done a dramatic haircut they had everyone from stylists to shrinks analyzing it for months.

He turned his attention to the fucking hobo beard. Using the scissors he trimmed it down as much as he could first. Leaning close to the mirror he scrubbed at the rough cut stubble. Missed a spot by his ear. He grabbed the scissors, snipped, then hissed with pain. He'd been too quick. The blade of the scissors had cut his cheek. He reached quickly for a tissue but froze. As he watched the cut disappeared. The only thing left was the tiny drop of blood that had time to well up. He looked around, eyes searching for Loki as if he might suddenly have appeared without him seeing but he was alone in the bathroom. 

He wiped away the drop of blood. He reached for the bathroom drawer and pulled out a multi-tool. Flicking open the blade he pressed it into the skin of his shoulder. He cringed as the blade pressed deep enough to cut. He twisted to watch in the mirror as the cut once again sealed closed.

"Loki!" He called, eyes still on smooth skin where the cut had been. "Loki!" 

The bathroom door swung open. Loki, looking half asleep stepped in. "What is wrong?" Loki asked anxiously. Belatedly he realized he'd just pulled the man out of a deep sleep by shouting from another room. 

"Sorry. Nothing bad. Come here." Loki crossed the bathroom. He grabbed the multi-tool. Loki tensed at the sight of the blade but before Loki could say anything he pressed the blade back into his shoulder. Loki reached out as if to stop him but he swatted Loki's hands away. "Watch." 

He pulled back the blade and Loki watched with him as the blood welled up and the skin healed closed. "Is this you?" He asked as he wiped the blood away. He was surprised to look up and find Loki smiling. 

"No. It is not me. Not really. It is far more you than me now." Loki answered vaguely as his cool fingers smoothed lightly over where the cut had been. He felt the whisper of silk smooth over the area. "Amazing." Loki said definitely more to himself.

He was torn. He should  _ definitely _ be annoyed at the complete lack of a helpful answer but the look of awe and fascination in Loki's eyes pulled his frustration up short. He finally settled with prompting, "Planning to explain?" 

Loki looked up at him in surprise. How lost in thought had he been? "Yes. Of course. Your wrist?" Loki pointed at his right hand. Well that was unhelpful. He held up the indicated hand. Loki took his hand and flipped it, wrist up. The cool fingers pressed gently over his pulse and Loki wiped across his hand. With a shimmer of silk the smooth skin faded. In its place a thin black outline appeared. Two triangles side by side with a small tail coming from between them. Loki traced the black line. "When you were sick, I set this rune so that I may constantly heal you even when I slept. The rune collects seidr and distributes it as needed across the body. The seidr I used to heal you is gone. It was gone as soon as the spell stopped. The healing you did just now, that was only you."

"So while I was in a coma you tattooed a rune on me then hid it?" He asked, still torn between joining Loki's fascination and frustration.

Loki visibly tensed at his tone. "I can remove it. It was only to help you heal and to allow it to be easier to heal you in the future if needed."

"So you had no idea it would do this?" He gestured to his shoulder. 

Loki was silent a moment before answering. "I was... unsure."

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning it has not been tried thus far on Midgardians." Loki answered tightly.

"So what? I was a guinea pig?" He heard the AllSpeak crackle as it tried to translate guinea pig. He had completely forgotten about it, not even noticed his words translating for Loki until it broke. "A test subject?" He tried again. The smooth flow of Asgardian returned.

"No." Loki said firmly. "I knew the rune would heal you. I was only unsure if it would also become means by which you could control seidr. It is how seidr is gifted to children on Asgard. Not normally that rune but...look." Loki turned and lifted his hair. At the base of his neck a symbol was drawn. He reached out and touched the mark. It felt like Loki's magic, silky and cool.

He dropped his hand. He should be mad. Loki had basically inked him without permission. Still the idea he may be able to control magic was definitely worth exploring. He could already think of a dozen tests he wanted to do with J. "So I could control it like you with enough practice?" He asked curiously. 

Loki's eyes searched him. He could feel the anxiety pulsing off the taller man. He reached out, ignoring the way Loki tensed again, and ran a hand gently over Loki's arm. He watched Loki relax slowly. "Potentially. In truth I do not know the extent Midgard's can control seidr without having been born with the skill."

"Oh? What about Ingolf?" He asked.

Loki shook his head. "Ingolf did not allow me to gift him seidr. He said it was unnatural for a human."

"So I'm 100% the first." He wasn't sure if he should feel pride or concern at that fact. "So how much can this heal? Just like cuts and scrapes or broken bones?"

"I have as little knowledge as you. In theory it could heal anything but your body would likely be too weak to handle extreme injuries."

"But the seidr is doing the healing? How would my strength play a part?" He asked, turning to the mirror and setting to work fixing his facial hair.

"It is similar to healing your liver. When I healed you, I controlled and guided the seidr but your body did the actual healing. If it was simply funneling through the rune the guidance would not be present. It would be like trying to perform a surgery with a sword. It would do what was needed but without precision and would likely do as much harm as good. It is horribly painful. If we can teach you to control it however…"

"How would you know it was painful?" He asked, pausing to meet Loki's eyes in the mirror.

"It happened to me on Svartalfheim. After I killed my Mother's killer, fell by his blade. I wished for death, to escape whatever fate Odin might dream up for me. I tried to stop myself healing but the seidr did it anyway. I remember lying alone, fading away only to have the healing tear through me in waves. I would wake to the pain of it. When it stopped I would rest only to be awoken again. Seidr is by its very nature wild and uncontrollable. Without having a spell to guide it the runes help but it is still very painful."

He considered Loki to the mirror. Had Loki ever had good times? It seemed the more Loki told him of the life he had lived the worse it became. At least his time with Ingolf seemed okay until Odin called him back. It made him feel weak for ever complaining about any of his bullshit.

"Think you can sleep?" He asked, leaning back to study his face in the mirror. Back to his normal self. Although, as he looked he was certain the lines in his face were smoother, the dark circles, gone. Even the few grey hairs he'd been doing everything he could to hide were gone. He looked younger. Not enough, he at least thought, that the press might notice. If anything maybe he could finally have a headline that didn't describe him as 'looks exhausted and hungover'. 

"You need to rest."

"Uh huh. See that's not what I asked. I was just wanting to know where you would be after I showered because  _ I _ am heading to my shop."

"Tony you should be resting."

"I can't hear you. The shower is too loud." He answered. Crossing the room he made a dramatic show of turning on the water. "See!" He called dramatically, "too loud!"

Loki rolled his eyes but pulled off the loose linen shirt he wore. If Loki wanted to join he certainly wouldn't complain. He stripped quickly and stepped into the spray, adjusting the taps as he did. Moments later he heard Loki step in behind him. "You are stubborn." Loki murmured into his ear.

"You're just now realizing that?" He asked. The bathroom door creaked softly and he jumped but Gras and Earth peaked around the door before slipping through. "Fucking shit, going to give me a heart attack." He said softly, leaning back against Loki's chest.

_ Rain! _ The rough voice spoke in his mind as the two wyvern flew towards the shower. Gras made it there first, the water wetting her sleek scales. Earth was right behind. Earth looked bigger he realized as he watched the two stomp happily in the falling water. "Alright you two, out of the water, I'm washing my hair and that can't be good for you." 

With a huff Gras flew up to land on the polished metal of the shower head. The massive overhead panel allowed for the rain effect and provided a perfect platform for the two . Earth followed Gras though a bit more reluctantly. He washed quickly, ready to get to the lab. He also very intentionally avoided looking at Loki, fully aware if he did they wouldn't leave the shower any time soon and he was very excited to test the seidr.

That excitement didn't stop him from pulling Loki down for a kiss. Loki's chest felt far too good pressed against him. It had looked amazing in that shirt too. "Why did you switch clothes yesterday?" He asked, lips brushing Loki's as he spoke.

Loki tensed against him. For as open as Loki had been he had apparently struck a nerve. "Why would you say I looked good in that shirt?" Loki asked a shadow of something behind his eyes.

"Because you looked amazing in it?" He frowned, not following Loki's line of questioning. The only reason he would ask that was…"Why did you think you didn't?"

Loki did not reply. He gave the man a moment to think, turning to cut off the shower he grabbed a couple towels. He turned and handed one to Loki before beginning to dry his hair. As he worked he skimmed over Loki's appearance. Tall, lean, fucking hot as hell. Why wouldn't he want to show off all that muscle some? Why hide all that delicious under layers and layers of Asgardian clothes?

Then again, as he thought about it, he had never seen Thor or any of the Asgardian men go shirtless. Maybe there was some strange modesty rule? Still it wasn't like Loki had been showing a ton of skin. And if it was just a law, why wouldn't Loki have already spoken instead of staring off into space, deep in thought?

"Because of my lineage, I do not gain strength as Asgardians do. I can never look as they do. I do not like clothes that remind me of that."

He nodded slowly. His first response was to tell Loki that he could shove Asgardian standards up Thor's ass but somehow he didn't think that would help. "So, is it just you want to be super muscley like them or do you think you're unattractive this way?" He asked cautiously.

Loki didn't answer. That was answer enough. "Well for what it's worth, I think you look amazing. Giant muscles aren't everything. And so what if you don't look Asgardian? What has being Asgardian done for you? A father who didn't see you as anything more than a bargaining chip. A brother who only seeks you when he needs something. People who call the guard on you constantly. Doesn't really seem worth it to me." He pulled another towel down and spread it across the bathroom counter. He called to the wyvern who flew down. "Dry off." He explained when Gras looked at him confused. She looked between him and the towel then bodily flopped sideways and began to drag herself face first across the towel. He laughed as she flopped to the other side and repeated the action.

He turned to look at Loki. Loki stood, unmoving from where he'd been before, unused towel still held in his hands. He tensed. Had he overstepped? Loki's expression was unreadable. Maybe he'd said too much. What if Loki was mad? "Lokes?" 

Loki blinked, eyes slowly focusing on his face. "If not Asgardian then what am I to be?" Loki looked lost. He felt his stomach twist. "The monster? The monster that parents warn their children of at night? Without Asgard what  _ am I _ ?" The last words torn raw from Loki's lips. Fear and pain and rage warred across the normally smooth features.

"You aren't Asgardian. You aren't a monster either. You are Loki. You can make your own way."

Sadness rippled across Loki's face and then in an instant it was gone, indifference locking into its place with all the weight of a dead bolt. Fuck. He had managed to royally fuck all that up. "Loki--" he started pleadingly but Loki turned and began to dry his hair with the towel. 

He closed his eyes as his stomach churned. He should have kept his mouth shut. Why did he always have to start talking and fuck things up? He finished drying off and slipped into the bedroom. If he knew anything about silent treatments he should find something else to do. It was going to be awhile.

He tore open his dresser, grabbing the first shirt and jeans that presented themselves. He dressed hastily. He needed to get to the shop, get his mind working. "Where are you going?" Loki's voice startled him. Sure he knew the man was there but he hadn't expected him to be talking so quickly.

"To the shop?" He felt himself bristling, readying for the confrontation.

"You are supposed to be resting."

"I've rested a lot lately. I need to get some work done."

Loki smirked. "You mean you wish to go and test the seidr." Loki corrected. It threw him off balance. He knew how this dance was supposed to go. Yelling, squaring up, maybe even blows. If not that then silence, long and unending. Instead Loki was smiling like nothing had happened, like he hadn't just fucked up.

"I...yeah. I mean… Are you?" Loki looked as confused as he felt. "Aren't you...you know?" When Loki raised an eyebrow he sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. " _ Mad at me _ ?"

Loki looked surprised. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because I... nevermind. You wanna come to the shop with me?"

"Someone has to make sure you do not overexert yourself." Loki said, with a smirk.

"Uh huh. Might as well be you right?" He asked as he stepped out of the door and into a fucking wall of... something. Before his eyes even registered what he'd run into his heart slammed in his chest. Predatory eyes watched him. He stumbled backwards, running into Loki. Cool hands caught his shoulders, stabilizing him before he could over balance and fall. 

"No. Let go." He writhed in Loki's grasp trying to pull past him and return to his room. The soldier's eyes surveyed his escape attempt with cool indifference.

"Winter. Why are you here?" Loki asked.  _ Winter?! _ What the fuck was going on?

"Guarding." 

"I thought Barnes had told you not to keep watch anymore." What in the actual fuck was going on? When had Loki and Bucky even talked? Of course the obvious answer was when he was trying not to die. How had they even started up a conversation? But if they had it meant Loki would believe him! No one could argue that Steve was lying! Not anymore!

"Fuck Bucky." The soldier, Winter Loki had called him, stepped back settling into a relaxed stance. "Did you talk to him?"

"I tried to. He was uninterested in hearing anything you were interested in."

Winter nodded. "I expected as much." While he could hear disappointment in the tone, Winter's expression remained unchanged. 

"What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded. Winter's eyes returned to him and he was fairly confident he could feel Loki looking at him too. Winter's eyes returned to meeting Loki's over his shoulder.

"I had not yet had a chance to speak with you about it." Loki spoke. He leaned back on Loki's chest, feeling the rumble of the words as Loki spoke. "Barnes said the trigger words were gone but Winter remained. I will need to do more research but I believe Barnes' mind splintered during the torture, creating Winter as a way to help keep him sane. As such, Winter cannot be safely removed. They are simply two sides of the same coin now."

"No! No. He is not allowed to be here. You are not allowed to be here." He told the man standing before him.

"Tony--"

"No!" He turned to address Loki. "Legally he is not allowed to be here! I made sure the Accords were written so if HE still existed that Bucky couldn't come back! I can't!"

"Tony." Winter spoke. He felt his nerves coil, ready to call the suit, ready to fight. "I am sorry for what I did to your parents." Ice slammed through his veins. "I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want to hurt anyone but especially not them. I don't expect you to forgive me but--"

"Good!! Because I won't!!"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." Winter finished after his outburst.

"You have no right to be here! No right! My father might have been an evil abusive prick but my Mother was an angel and you! You just fucking choked the life out of her like it was nothing!" He wrenched out of Loki's grasp and shoved Winter. To his credit the larger man stumbled back a few steps. "You are a murderer! You shouldn't be here! Go tell Steve to pack his shit because as soon as I'm able I'm getting back in front of the council and kicking you both out! I hope you _really_ enjoyed Wakanda because that's where you're spending the rest of your life!"

He spun and stalked down the hall. He heard footsteps and for a panicked heartbeat thought Winter followed but then he remembered Loki. Of course Loki would be following him. He considered picking up speed. Running and bolting the shop doors behind him but he didn't. He let Loki follow him into the shop, Gras and Earth soaring over his shoulder as he shut the door. He slumped down onto the couch and rested his head on his hands. 

He was shaking slightly, he realized now that he was still. Loki sat next to him and he braced for a lecture but none came. He leaned against Loki's side and Loki shifted so he could tuck under Loki's arm. "He can't be here. I can't have him here, be responsible for him." He justified softly. Which was stupid. He had no reason to justify his logic. The man was a murderer! He'd killed his Mom and hundreds of others too. Even the Accords council had agreed they didn't want Bucky pardoned if he wasn't cured first! "He's a murderer!"

"Are we not all murderers Tony? Is there anyone in this building who has not killed indiscriminately before?"

Ice slid through him. "Pretty sure Peter and Ned haven't." He grumbled, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest.

"They are children, Tony. Given time they might, though I truly hope not." Loki's fingers trailed lazily over his back. "I understand completely why this is personal. I know why you would not want him here but just remember we are all killers. While we may not have known our victims we have all killed mothers and fathers, perhaps even children. And that was of our own free will without external forces."

He leaned back. " _ You  _ were brainwashed."

"I fought and killed long before the Other caught my mind. Often it was to keep Thor from being killed but my hands are in no way clean. Turning the bifrost against my race was also my own choice."

He sighed and scrubbed at his face. "Why do you have to be fucking right?" He groaned. "The video was horrible. He didn't even look at her. Didn't care. Just. I don't know if I can do it."

"You are stronger than you know." Loki murmured before kissing his temple.

He turned, pressing against Loki's chest. It took only a moment for Loki to get the idea, allowing himself to be pressed until he lay back on the couch. He slipped on top of Loki, making sure their hips lined up as he caught Loki's soft lips with his. He could feel Loki's lips curl. Loki's hand caught his hip, pulling him down as Loki ground up. At the same time Loki's tongue pressed past his lips.

His head spun. He focused on sucking Loki's tongue as Loki pressed their cocks together. He could already feel Loki hardening against his own filling cock. Fuck he needed this. Needed the distraction from--

**_CRASH_ **

He lurched up, eyes wild, as his heart slammed in his chest. Looking around he spotted Dum-E looking down at something on the ground. He clambered off Loki and crossed the shop. Gras lay curled on an overturned bin of bolts, busily pulling them into a pile under herself.

"Fucking hell" he groaned. Dum-E looked up at him and chirped in confusion.

Reaching down he collected the wyvern.  _ Mine! _ It shouted in his head, squirming to return to its pile of stolen goods. 

Loki chuckled next to him and he glared at the god in frustration. Earth had claimed the pile of metal now and looked altogether pleased with himself. He reached down but Earth snapped at his fingers. Loki made a stern noise in his throat and collected the wyvern himself. U trundled over, a broom and dustpan in claw.

"I thought dragons liked gold and jewels." He grumbled.

"They  _ prefer _ it. Lacking that anything that shines will do." In that moment he felt so wholly tired he almost considered agreeing with Loki and returning to bed. But the idea they might run into Winter again stopped that thought in its tracks. 

"Let's see if we can find something they can have so they aren't messing with the important things." He said quietly, crossing the shop.

After an hour of corralling the wyverns and half a dozen more crashes both were settled on a pile of highly polished metal scraps, bolts and several pop rivets because for whatever reason Earth went ballistic at the sound of the rivet gun and at that point he was done fighting them.

He dropped heavily into the shop chair and scrubbed at his face. He was so fucking tired. But he wasn't about to go to bed without at  _ least _ one test. "J, bring up every scan you can without dragging out equipment."

"Of course sir." Jarvis responded as he wheeled across the shop to the section BARF ran. He should clean. It was the  _ only _ clear spot at the moment.

"Baseline scan first." He instructed. 

A few moments later a wire mesh him appeared floating a few feet away. "Sir it appears the healing may still be affecting the scanners. You are younger than your last scan."

He cast a glance at Loki who didn't comment. "Let's see J." He said. He watched as his organs, bones, and muscles overlaid the mesh. The areas he'd grown used to glowing from injury were gone. Jarvis wasn't wrong. All his organs looked healthy, his bones and muscles undamaged. He frowned, leaning forward. "Did you?" He pulled the mesh, widening it and zooming in so he could better see. 

"What is it?" Loki had stood and crossed to stand next to him. He indicated the muscle and bone around the reactor now fully healed as much as it could around the cylinder of metal. "Ahh I was not sure exactly how the bones should be. I made sure not to heal them to the metal. I'm not sure if you intended it to be removed."

"So…. You can regrow bone?" He asked softly. He could heal his chest, get rid of the reactor. Maybe even win back Pepper. He shoved the last idea from his mind. She wasn't coming back, reactor or no.

"Yes. It is not difficult, only time consuming."

"So the reason I don't hurt is there is nothing left to hurt. You healed every injury I've ever had." He moved the mesh. "Even my wrist." He shook his head. "I really thought that would just hurt forever." He rubbed his left wrist and tried to ignore the memory of Howard 'accidentally' making him fall down the stairs. Howard had been very drunk and it was the only time he'd been injured. 

Shaking his head he stepped back into the open area. "Okay J, running scan this time." He pulled out the blade and cut it into his shoulder once more. He wasn't sure if he imagined the soft tug at his wrist as the injury closed. 

He moved excitedly over to the scan mesh of himself. He watched as the knife cut into skin and muscle then watched as it smoothly knit back together. "Show me the magic view, both scans."

The muscle and circulatory systems faded. The mesh faded to black. On the base scan the rune on his wrist glowed blue. It was a strange glow, almost pulsing. He turned to the running scan. As soon as the blade pressed on the glow intensified. He watched as it spread rapidly through his veins and soothed over the cut. He repeated the feed several times, watching with amazement each time as the blue flowed through his veins straight to the injury.

He cast a quick glance at Loki. It wouldn't be hard to sneak another scan but Jarvis might rat him out. Would probably rat him out honestly. "Hey Lokes? Could I get a scan of you?" 

Loki tensed. "Why?" 

"For comparison. The magic part." He added as an after-thought. 

Loki considered it a moment. "Very well." He said, though the clip in his tone was unmistakable. 

"Nevermind. It's okay." He said quickly. He'd already pissed Loki off once today and gotten away for free, he wasn't about to press that luck. 

Loki looked surprised. "I gave you permission."

"Yeah but you didn't really want to. It's okay. Really. Come on let's go back to bed."

Loki stared at him in confusion but he turned and headed for the door. A scan to look at this instant wasn't worth the chance of an argument. Not when he already felt dead on his feet. 

"Sir," Jarvis spoke, undoubtedly trying to add his two cents to the situation.

"Mute!" He called. 

As his hand reached for the door it swung open and he was face to face with Steve. Steve pushed him back into the shop. "We aren't leaving." Steve snapped as he struggled to stop himself falling backwards from the force of the shove. "We have every right to be here and we aren't leaving." Steve had stopped, within striking distance, arms folded over his chest. Even though the shirt it was clear Steve was flexing, as if begging him to take a swing. "Say one word to the council, even  _ hint _ about Winter and I'll bring up your latest fuck buddy."

"Enough!" They both turned as, before he could answer, Loki shouted. "I am tired of you, thinking you can muscle in and control others. I think it is far time you shut up." Steve made a strange sound similar to an air being let out of a balloon and then fell silent. "Kneel." Loki snarled and Steve fell in silence to his knees. Loki stalked up until he stood, stomach less than an inch from Steve's nose forcing the super soldier to look up at him.

"Here in a moment, I will give you back your voice. You will apologize and then you will leave. If you say anything else. If you make any other sounds. If you try to retaliate in  _ any _ way I am dropping you alone on another planet for a week until you can cool off. Try to hit one of us and I may not pick one with oxygen. Are we clear?" 

Steve's jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth. Steve didn't reply long enough he thought maybe he wouldn't but finally he nodded. With something like a loud static pop Steve cringed but remained on his knees. After struggling for a moment Steve apparently resigned himself to apologizing from his spot on the floor. 

"'M sorry." He snarled. That seemed to free the spell holding him on his knees as Steve promptly stood and stalked back to the doors. He paused, hand on the bar but seemed to think better of it and left.

"Jesus Christ." He breathed turning to face Loki and reaching out with shaking hands. Now that Steve was gone his body seemed to be remembering to panic. Loki folded him easily into a hug. 

"I fear I have likely only won us a brief reprieve." Loki said into his hair.

"As long as it means we can sleep." He said softly.

"Anthony Stark suggesting sleep." Loki touched his forehead in mock concern. 

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled, thought he couldn't help smile at the theatrics. 

"Come." Loki said, moving towards the door. He sure as fuck didn't need told twice. With a whisper he heard Gras and Earth follow after them. 

Safely back in the bedroom he burrowed into Loki's chest and felt himself drift off long before the seidr blocked away his dreams.

##  Loki

He rested his head on his arm, watching the slow rise and fall of Tony's chest. He was uncertain how concerned he should feel that Tony managed to fall asleep so quickly after Rogers’ latest intrusion. He had definitely let his frustration get the better of him. Still it had been worth it to watch Rogers kneel, if only for a moment. Make him realize that, perhaps for the first time in his life, he was not the strongest one in the room. 

Tony, thankfully, had not seemed upset at the spells or the apology, however forced it had been. Then again he had been shaking after, his body panicking as it caught up with his mind. 

A near silent knock pulled his attention from Tony's form. Rogers? No. He would not be so quiet. Winter perhaps, come to apologize or plead their case. He extracted himself from Tony's grasp and rose, to cross the room. 

He opened the door, surprised to find Pepper there. "Tony is asleep." He told her softly.

"That's okay. I wanted to talk to you. If you have a moment?" 

He hesitated but quietly stepped past the door and into the hall. "Loki, listen. I just wanted to apologize. I treated you like crap because I was afraid for Tony and I shouldn't have." He stilled, covering his surprise by crossing his arms. "Tony. He's always had friends but no one that really  _ cares _ about him. I've been the only one for so long. I guess it was hard for me to consider someone else would too." She smiled apologetically. 

She continued. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said that first day. I still love Tony. I really do. But he and I? We are not compatible. I tried so hard, we both did, but in the end it was never going to work. I can tell now how much you care for him, even if you didn't want to tell me that day. I just wanted to say I'm happy for him and for you. I hope things finally work out and that you both get some peace." She reached out to touch his arm but clearly thought better of it and let her hand fall. 

His eyes searched hers but there was no edge of mocking, no thinly masked hostility in her eyes. Instead she seemed genuinely to be happy for them. He nodded. "Thank you."

"I know you will but please just... take good care of him. He really is his own worst enemy."

He nodded again. Pepper smiled then turned to leave. He watched the small woman go. It must not have been easy for her to admit fault and the fact she did so without any gain on her part interested him. 

He turned back into the bedroom. Slipping back inside he curled around Tony's lean form, enjoying the weight of his body pressed close. Pepper's words continued to spin lazily in his mind as he dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 103

##  Peter

(June 22)

He glared at his phone. It was 4 in the morning. Why the hell was he awake at 4 in the morning? He was fairly certain it had been a nightmare that had woken him but he couldn't remember having one which somehow made the early hour even more offensive.

Ned wouldn't be awake yet, not for hours. He always woke up earlier than Ned. Ned had the normal teen ability to sleep for twelve hours straight, something he'd never been able to do. There was too much to do for him to be sleeping the day away. He was pretty sure Uncle Ben had taught him that. He struggled to sleep past 9 most days, though if he was up super late that was a different story.

Excitement stirred in his chest. In Mr. Stark's absence, Ned had agreed to help him look for his parents' records. If they were running missions there  _ had _ to be records somewhere. He had searched some on his own after Loki had shown him the memory but he had come up with nothing. Ned could hack into places though, way more than he'd told Mr. Stark about. If the records existed Ned would find them.

It had been two days since Mr. Stark had been healed. As far as anyone told him the man needed to rest after everything that happened which made sense. To go into liver failure so bad you were in a coma had to be draining on every other organ even if his liver was now healed. 

Watching Loki heal him had been crazy. The energy that had crackled through the room had made his Senses go ballistic. He was glad Loki was on their side now. 

He hoped Mr. Stark would be back on his feet soon. He missed learning from him. Because of course he was the only kid on the face of the planet that wanted to learn over the summer. Though Ned had been into it too. Not that it made it that much better. Ned was just as weird as he was. But he was definitely the only kid who had gotten an all expenses paid Stark internship over the summer too. 

He couldn't wait to tell May. He wanted to in person. He knew she'd been saving back money for his college for years. Maybe he could talk her into spending it on herself. She never did anything nice for herself. She was always too busy trying to take care of him, make sure they had somewhere nice to stay. 

At least Mr. Stark had taken that burden off of her too. The new apartment under the Stark Industries umbrella meant May no longer had to pay an insane amount for their apartment. She'd argued when Mr. Stark first offered but she looked so much happier lately. She hadn't even worked a double in months. Hopefully the scholarship would help even more. He owed her so much and he knew being Spiderman scared her a lot which just stressed her out more. Anything he could do to ease the burden.

He sat up in bed, giving up on the idea of sleep. "J, start coffee please."

"Of course sir." He was going to miss that when he went back to May's. He rolled out of bed. Deciding to forgo a shower for now he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and padded down the hall. No one would be awake at this hour in his experience. He could grab coffee and sit and watch the sunrise then hit the gym and shower before rolling Ned out of bed.

His foot barely touched the common room floor when his Senses made all the hair on the back of his arms and neck stand on end. His eyes scanned the room. Mr. Barnes sat in one of the chairs, watching him. He had seen very little of Mr. Barnes. First when he'd punched Mr. Rogers, that night he'd been talking to Mr. Stark, then twice in Mr. Stark's bedroom, once talking to Loki and the other for the healing. But it had never made his Senses react. 

He didn't have his web shooters. They were in the shop still. Cautiously moved towards the kitchen, trying to keep his movements relaxed as he braced for the potential fight. "Hey Mr. Barnes. I didn't expect to see you awake. Coffee?" He asked, hoping he sounded more casual than he felt.

"No." The one word reply sounded tight and dangerous.

He grabbed a mug and poured the scalding liquid. To get milk he would need to turn around so his back was to Mr. Barnes. He moved as quickly as he could without making it obvious he was rushing but when he turned Mr. Barnes hadn't moved. His senses were calming down too.

"So why are you awake so early?" He asked, still trying to sound casual, thought he was increasingly sure he wasn't pulling it off.

Mr. Barnes didn't answer. Was he always this quiet? He turned to look back into the common area. If he sat at his favorite spot on the couch he would be barely more than an arm's length away from Mr. Barnes. Before he could second guess himself he dropped into his normal spot.

He could feel Mr. Barnes watching him. He ignored it, focusing on staring at the star strewned sky. Soon it would lighten as the sun began to rise behind the horizon. "You don't fear me?" The question made him turn. 

Mr. Barnes was watching him with an eerie intensity. "Why would I be afraid of you?" He asked, even as the unblinking gaze made his Senses kick back on. 

"Stark hasn't told you." He didn't see the man move, didn't see any noticeable changes and yet he got the sense Mr. Barnes relaxed. Annoyance flared in his chest. How could Mr. Barnes just  _ assume _ he was out of the loop? Sure he was but that didn't mean he should seem so comforted by it. He met the dark brown eyes. Immediately he saw the still image of the Winter Soldier looking at the camera after killing Mr. Stark's parents. 

His heart leaped in his chest. "The mind control is still in effect." 

"No!" The word snapped through the man's teeth. 

"But you are the Winter Soldier?" It wasn't really a question. He could see it clearly now, in the set lines of the man's face, the rigid posture. Was Mr. Stark  _ okay _ with his parents' killer still walking around? Obviously Mr. Stark knew, based on the comment the man had made so he must be? Or maybe he was going to kick them out.

"Yes." The response was simple. 

"But you aren't always? The Winter Soldier I mean."

"No."

He frowned. They had talked about multiple personalities in his intro to psychology class but the teacher had made it sound like it was disproven. Then again that teacher had many opinions, and few were rooted in any research. It made sense maybe. POWs went through a lot now and back then he was sure it was worse.

"So why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"I believe he might be waiting for me." 

He jumped as Loki's voice came from behind him. The Winter Soldier did not jump, his eyes simply shifted to look over his shoulder where Loki now stood. He was dressed in the long flowing green and black Asgardian clothes. "Hello Winter." Loki spoke. He crossed the room, his leather boots making almost no sound and settled on the couch across from him.

Winter nodded. "Loki."

"I have spoken with Tony. He was considering allowing you to stay right up until your attack dog showed up." Loki said, hands folding calmly on his lap as he looked over at Winter.

Winter's eyes closed. "I asked Bucky to keep him out of it. Asked Steve to stay out. Was Tony hurt?"

"I stopped him. Made him apologize and leave."

"Yes. I heard about that part." Winter's face remained unchanged but he would swear he heard amusement in Winter's voice. "Have you spoken with Bucky?"

Winter's eyes met Loki's but Loki shook his head. "Not since last time when he said no."

Winter looked out the windows. A moment later the first shaft of sun whispered over the trees. "Mr. Stark is trying to make them leave?" He asked Loki. 

"Yes. Winter's existence violates the Accords." He looked over at the larger man, sitting stiffly in the chair. He was brainwashed into the bad stuff, same as Loki. Still even if Ben's killer was brainwashed he wouldn't want to be living with him. 

Winter's eyes snapped suddenly back over his shoulder. He turned. Mr. Stark stood in the entry to the common area, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and looking surprisingly awake for this early hour. "Hey Pete. Sorry it's been a few. Listen remind me later I've been thinking about something." Tony said vaguely as he crossed the room and settled next to Loki on the sofa. 

Mr. Stark sat close enough their legs bumped as he shifted. Loki's hand rested on Mr. Stark's knee. Were they  _ together _ ? Not that it was any of his business. Everyone knew Mr. Stark was bi but  _ Loki _ ?

"So, Mr. Hyde." Mr. Stark addressed Winter. "How exactly is this going to work? If we let you stay, if I go before the council and get  _ you _ approved, what confidence do I have your little ankle biter won't return the favor by reporting Loki?"

Winter was silent long enough that he finally spoke up. "Could Loki get a trial like Winter?"

Mr. Stark's head snapped to look at him and for a moment he worried that he would be in trouble for speaking. "No. Wouldn't work. The only reason Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde got through is we had records of all of his conditioning. The jurors watched hours and hours of torture a--"

"What?!" Winter snapped.

"Your star spangled boyfriend didn't mention that? Yeah Rogers approved the screening of Hydras recordings. It was bad enough they had to stop midway through the trial because several jurors refused to come back unless they stopped showing the footage. Anyway, Loki doesn't have any recordings of what happened to him."

"Even if Rogers brought all of SHIELD upon us I can hide in plain sight or leave realm again." Loki said calmly.

"Still that is a lot to have to worry about. Plus if they did see you before you saw them it could mean trouble for all of us."

"Shouldn't we get Mr. Rogers here? How is talking about him but not including him going to help?" He asked.

Mr. Stark shook his head. "He's not going to say or do anything constructive, kid. Steve's whole history is built on lying and cheating to get what he wanted. That's half the reason Howard liked the guy."

"Nothing will get solved if he's outside the discussion." He pressed. It didn't make sense. How would anything change for the better if it started with lying behind someone's back?"

"Jarvis? Call Rogers in here." Loki said. 

"What the fuck?!" Mr. Stark snapped. 

"Bruce too." Loki added. 

"Very good sir."

"What the fuck Jarvis?! Not even going to ask me?"

"You did give Mr. Laufeyson permission to use all my features, sir."

"Damn it!"

"Peter is right Tony. This involves us all. And if it doesn't work out we do not have to remain on Midgard."

Mr. Stark glared but didn't answer. From the other side of the common area Mr. Rogers appeared. He tensed as he saw them all gathered in the slowly rising sun. "Bucky? What's going o...Oh. it's you." Mr. Rogers said as he rounded to see Mr. Barnes face. The change in his tone from warm and concerned to icy and irritated was jarring. Why had he reacted like that? Did he not like Winter either?

"Tony? Is everything okay?" Dr. Banner appeared in the closer entry.

"Yeah just a nice family get together. Grab a plate and we will sit around the fire and sing kumbaya." Mr. Stark grumbled. 

"Uhh." He turned to see Ned standing where Dr. Banner had been.

"Fuck it. Get in here." Mr. Stark waved him in. "Why the fuck not?"

Ned moved like the very ground was sacred as he crossed into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Mr. Stark. He looked like he might explode from excitement, wide round eyes staring up at Mr. Stark’s profile.

Once everyone had settled, Mr. Stark spoke. "So, we are here to discuss getting Winter," he gestured at Mr. Barnes, "amenesy and once we do what's to stop Cap from immediately trying to turn Loki in to the council."

"He deserves to be turned in!" Mr. Rogers shouted, lunging forward in his seat. 

"No he doesn't!” Mr. Rogers and the others turned to look at him in surprise. “He was brainwashed, same as Mr. Barnes  _ and _ he healed Mr. Stark even when he didn't have to." He argued. Everyone sitting around the couches and chairs nodded, everyone except Mr. Rogers.

"Steve you have to accept that if Winter can get off on the grounds of brainwashing that Loki does too." Dr. Banner said calmly.

"No. Buck never tried to level a damn city!" Mr. Rogers snapped.

"I killed the only man stopping a city from being destroyed." Winter interjected in his cool soft voice.

"You didn't have a choice." Mr. Rogers rounded on him. 

"Neither did Loki." He was surprised to hear Ned pipe up. By the look on Ned's face he was surprised too. 

"So Cap, this can go two ways. We can put it to majority vote, and it's clear who would win, or you can tell us exactly what you need to get the stick out of your ass and live and let live."

"Bucky is here  _ legally _ . Loki should stand trial for what he has done."

Dr. Banner started to speak but Mr. Stark cut across him. "You admitted to  _ bribing _ half the council so you don't get to talk about legally!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you were  _ doing your job _ !" Mr. Rogers was shouting again.

"Steve!" Dr. Banner pulled Mr. Roger's rage filled eyes away from Mr. Stark. "You know it is impossible to have a fair trial. There is no way to get together a group of people not impacted by the New York attack. Even if there was without evidence it would not be a fair trial."

"Tony can use that machine. The one that shows memories. Then he will have all the evidence he needs. For all we know Loki has been lying about how he was hurt anyway!"

"Fuck no! Barnes didn't have to  _ watch _ everyone rewatching his Hydra records. Which, by the way, great job telling him that's how he won."

Mr. Rogers jolted to his feet. Winter moved just as fast, blocking him from getting to Mr. Stark.

"Steve." Everyone turned as Loki spoke. "if you were to view my torture, see proof I was indeed coerced into the attack, would you be willing to agree to allow me to stay without need of a trial?"

Mr. Rogers glared at each of them. "Fine!" He snapped before turning to stalk back towards his room. Winter made to follow but Steve shoved him back hard enough the soldier stumbled. "You can come when Bucky is back. Stay the fuck out of our room." He growled before stalking away. 

“Language!” Mr. Stark called at Mr. Rogers retreating back.

Dr. Banner turned to Loki. "Are you sure about this? You will have to relive it in real time." 

"I...may be able to modify it. At least so you don't have to see it again. I can figure out something." Mr. Stark said, running his face.

"It matters little. I have lived through it before. I see it when I close my eyes. Nothing will have changed seeing it through the machine." 

Winter returned to his spot and sat down, face expressionless. Did Mr. Rogers hate just Winter? Mr. Stark had called them boyfriends but if that was true how could he hate Winter?

"So, kid." Mr. Stark turned to look at them. "Now that that's out of the way, I was thinking. I know I haven't been around much. To make it up to you I'm thinking we have a big 4th of July party. Invite whoever. Friends, family, your whole school, I don't care. Only rules are no alcohol or drugs. Your aunt would kill me. Sound good?"

"I… Mr. Stark. A..are you sure?"

"Yeah! It will be fun. Get some black lights and paint, couple bands. Maybe get the pool going. Food, fireworks. Just get me a guest list, who you want to have play, and I'll get everything ordered."

He stared wide-eyed between Ned, who definitely looked ready to explode, and Mr. Stark's easy smile. "Thank you so so so much!"

"Sure thing kid. Come by the shop later we can work it all out." He nodded and stood, pulling Ned down the hall. Time for him to finally prove to Flash and the rest of his class that he knew Tony Stark.

##  Tony

After Bruce asked Loki a few more questions he wandered off leaving them alone with Winter. He was more than a bit surprised at Cap's reaction to Winter. The look of pure disgust as he realized it was not Bucky and then effectively barring Winter from their side of the compound. Sure, no one was happy the soldier remained but to basically shun what was only the other side of the same coin was jarring.

Winter sat still and unmoving, his face a mask of calm. "Please, will you speak with Bucky again?" Winter asked Loki.

"Why do you need his permission?" He asked before Loki could answer. As much as he wanted to retreat to the shop and curl up with Loki until the day felt less overwhelming he felt a tendril of sympathy for the man.

"It is not safe for me to go outside alone."

"Cool, that's an easy fix. Come on. We will go with you."

"What?" The calm emotionlessness cracked just enough to show a glimmer of hope.

"Sure. If things go south Loki can put you down no problem."

Winter looked to Loki who nodded. With a nod the soldier stood. He led the way out the back door and onto the grassy field behind the compound. At the door Winter hesitated before stepping across the threshold. 

The cool morning air whispered across the grass as the shafts of lights filtering through the trees slowly stretched wider. Winter stopped next to him in the grass. Winter closed his eyes and pulled in a long slow breath, his head tipped back to look at the pink sky.

It had been a long time since he'd been up early enough to watch the sunrise but after sleeping for well over ten hours he'd awoken at 3 with an idea. One that may end up derailed by what now had to be done to appease Steve. The extreme duality in his opinion of Bucky's brainwashing and Loki's was exhausting. Still if it meant no risk of overnight raids or hidden bugs it would be worth it, he hoped. He cast a glance at Loki.

Winter moved suddenly forward. He prepared to grab the man but he stopped a few feet ahead of them to sit in one of the patches of expanding light. He leaned back on his arms, chin tipped up and loose hair blowing in the sweet smelling breeze.

"How long has it been?" He asked softly. 

"Since I was outside?" Winter turned to look at him. The sun made his brown eyes vividly bright.

"Yeah."

"Once in Bucharest Bucky thought we were being followed. That was in 2015. What year is it?"

"2017." He answered. Fuck he couldn't imagine being stuck inside that long.

"Why is it unsafe for you to be outside?" Loki asked, crossing to sit next to Winter in the grass. 

"Bucky thinks I might try to run." He said simply.

"Would you?" Loki asked.

"No. I'm so tired of running."

"I understand." Loki's voice was strangely heavy. How long had Loki spent running?

Probably longer than he wanted to think about. He stared at the two of them, sitting together in the grass. There were so many similarities in their pasts. Plenty of differences too of course. 

He considered sitting behind Loki, pulling the man to his chest. He felt like he should hold him, comfort him for what was coming. Instead he let his gaze glance to Winter. He should hate him. Should kick him out if not kill him like Loki had done to his Mom's killer yet he felt a strange sadness for him. Something about how Steve had treated him pulled on his heart.

He shook his head. Tried again without success to think of some way that B.A.R.F could be reprogramed so Loki wouldn't have to  _ see _ it all again. He hated Steve for requiring it, for forcing them into a corner. 

"Bucky always loved the sunrise." Winter said to no one in particular. 

"What about you?" Loki asked easily. God why was his voice so calming? Calming yet pure delicious evil when he whispered things in the bedroom. He felt a shiver slide down his spine. 

"Dunno." Winter mumbled. "Never really looked before."

"What about this one?" Loki pressed.

"It's pretty nice."

"What the fuck is he doing outside?!" Steve's voice issued from the door to the compound. He turned to see the super soldier stomped down the lawn. "He can't be fucking out here!" Steve hauled Winter up and began to bodily pull him into the compound. He thought to fight, to yell or argue or stop him but he had no idea what to do. And so Winter was half guided half drug through the compound door.

He walked over and dropped next to Loki in the grass. He glanced back over his shoulder at the now closed door. "Is it bad that I feel sorry for him? He killed my Mom. I should hate him." Loki's hand covered his, their fingers twining together. 

He turned to look back at the sunrise. The pink had given way to gold. "I'm worried." He said after a few minutes. "About you having to see all those memories again."

Loki turned to look at him. The morning light made the green in his eyes sparkle. It seemed to both soften his face while also drawing attention to the sharp angles of his cheekbones. "Do not worry. I see them every time I close my eyes. This will be no different."

He cringed, "Yah that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I am strong enough for this." Loki said simply. 

He lifted their intertwined hands and turned his wrist so Loki's arm was up. Lazily he traced patterns on Loki's inner forearm with his fingertips. He watched the initial confusion in Loki's eyes melt away as he recognized the affection. It was sad how confused affection seemed to make him. Then again he hadn't exactly experienced much affection till Pepper. Sure he'd had plenty of sex but cuddling had been all but foreign. Still Loki had been around considerably longer than himself and the fact he still responded first with confusion was heartbreaking.

A thought flickered in his mind and he released Loki's hand and scooted behind the other man. Loki's eyes tried to follow him but he reached up, gathering the impossibly soft waves of black over Loki's shoulders. That kind of attention Loki definitely seemed to recognize. He could see Loki's shoulders droop, his body relaxing.

He brushed his fingers though Loki's hair, enjoying the almost liquid smoothness in his fingers. "So if you give me a day or two I should be able to find a way to stop the machine from replaying the memory as it is recording."

Loki tipped his head back and he used the opportunity to gather all of the black stands into a ponytail. He couldn't help but smile. It looked adorable. "Tony, I told you. I will be fine."

"Okay but this is different than just remembering. You feel like you're back in the memory. Like you are there again."

Loki stiffened slightly. "Do you feel the pain?"

"No! No. It doesn't hurt. It's just like you're locked into the memory."

"Can it collect the memories quicker than they were experienced? I was there years."

"Fuck." He breathed. His own torture had lasted mere weeks before he agreed to make the Jericho. He couldn't imagine someone lasting years. "Yeah. It won't be the best quality or anything but if Cap really thinks he needs high def torture he can look somewhere else." 

He absently collected a section of hair and began to braid it. "So" he started cautiously. Loki didn't react. "I had an idea when I woke up this morning." He continued as he worked. "If you'd be willing to give me some more information on exactly what and how you can and can't see, I may be able to make some glasses that would help."

Loki was silent until he finished the braid. "It is kind of you Tony but I dare say even glasses will not help. It is not a problem of focus but of distance. I can see perfectly clearly for a short distance then nothing at all."

"Right. I get that. But like… Here." He pulled out his phone. "Looking straight ahead, how far can you see?"

Loki sighed and looked ahead. "My legs, a bit of the grass passed my legs. Nothing more."

"Okay so," he pulled off his shoe and tossed it. "Can you see my shoe out there?"

"Tony." Loki sounded frustrated. 

"Please? Just go with me"

"No. I cannot."

He launched the camera on his phone and handed it to Loki. "Hold that up a like...." He guided Loki's arms until the other man held the phone up at shoulder height. "Now can you see my shoe on the screen." 

"Yes."

"And the trees? The sky. The sun"

"Yes. Tony. I told you I am perfectly capable of seeing things close by." Loki said, irritation plain in his tone.

"Exactly! So. If I made glasses capable of this." He tapped the phone. "The glasses could see things for you, put those things close enough to your eyes you could see them."

"Then I could see them also because the glasses would view the distance for me." Loki finished softly.

"Exactly!"

"If you think such a thing is possible, I would be willing to try."

He smiled and pulled Loki in for a quick kiss before standing to receive his shoe. "Let's head to the shop. We can at least do the tests I need for the glasses." Loki allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*~* **Warning!** This chapter contains a few lines of semi graphic descriptions of past abuse!*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 103 (cont)

##  Tony

(June 22)

In the shop he positioned Loki in the middle of the B.A.R.F processing area. "No seidr for this at all okay? It needs to be completely on your vision." 

Loki nodded. He crossed the lab until he was well out of Loki's vision. "I am going to walk towards you. Tell me as soon as you see me, okay?" Another nod. He glanced at the screen that still tracked Loki's sonar like pulses. It was blank. He stepped forward slowly.

"There." Loki said when he was maybe 7 feet away. 

"How much can you see? Like am I clearly visible and in focus?"

"Not yet."

"J, log it. Let me know when I am clearly in focus." That measure ended closer to 5 feet. "Okay. Same test but I'm going to be coming from angles now. Let me know when you first see me and when I'm in focus."

After a solid 30 minutes he was able to determine Loki's peripheral vision was shot completely. If he came from in line with Loki's shoulder he could be breathing down Loki's neck before he was visible. 

"Almost done." He said, pulling Loki's head down for a kiss. 

"Is this all truly necessary?" Loki asked against his lips.

"No but it's the difference between it kind of helping and really helping." Loki sighed but nodded. "Now we need to do each eye individually. Cover your left eye."

By the time they were done it was clear Loki's right eye was still almost completely in darkness. The left was pulling the weight for both. That would mean he'd need to calibrate the individual lenses far differently.

"I will start with your machine." Loki said once he finally declared he had all the information he needed.

"Loki--"

"Stop. If this is what is needed to avoid a trial I will do it."

Grudgingly he walked Loki through how to use B.A.R.F. and set it to record at the fastest it could handle. "Remember it can cause pretty intense headaches so keep healing."

Loki nodded then closed his eyes. The machine spun up. With a few quick clicks he turned off the 3D display, switching it to a monitor by him instead. Last thing he needed was Peter appearing during a particularly intense torture memory. 

He watched the empty screen. Perhaps it wasn't calibrated for Asgardians or Jötunn or whatever. Darkness. Then at once a flash of light, impossibly bright. Memory Loki turned his eyes to it. He realized belatedly that Loki must be falling in the darkness and that the blinding light must be the world tree, the white branches they walked across. Loki's eyes tracked up the massive trunk but it spread far out of sight. 

Frowning he leaned close to the monitor. Loki was saying something as he fell. He glanced up at Loki a few feet away. His eyes were closed. He turned his head and pressed his ear against the speaker. It took a moment but then AllSpeak began to translate the frantic whispers. "I am going to die. I am going to die." Panic laced the words. He understood that. No matter how ready he'd been to die in the wormhole it hadn't stopped the sheer terror he'd felt. The fearful gasps wrenched at his heart. 

Loki was speaking again on the monitor. "Loki, of Asg… Of Jötunheim," the correction seemed to break something in Loki. A tight manic giggle issued from the screen and for a moment there was silence. Then Loki began again. "Loki, of Jötunheim, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla where the brave shall live forever. Where thine enemies have been vanquished. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death."

His heart clenched. Loki was praying. Then a strange deafening sound tore through the monitor and he lurched back as his ears rang. Loki's vision spun as he rolled to see something vast and black sliding through the emptiness. It was getting closer, he was going to crash into it. The black ground hurtled up to meet him and with a sickening crunch and a grunt the image was cut short.

He watched, transfixed as Loki opened his eyes once more, and began to take stock of his surroundings. He was bound arms and legs spread wide. The video seemed to pick up speed. Why was it only now running at the high speed he had said to record at? Or had it? He realized the AllSpeak seemed to be slowing the speech so he could track it. How long had Loki been falling then?

He tried to focus on the blank paper. On the glasses he should be designing but he couldn't stop his eyes drifting to the screen even as the neglect gave way to torture his eyes seemed unable to tear away. He felt sick to his stomach. His own torture seemed a heartbeat away, as if any moment he would blink and be back in the cave the last years only a vivid and wild dream. 

He pulled his eyes to Loki's face. It was unreadable behind the glasses. A calm blank mask of nothing. He watched as the agent of Loki's torture reappeared. Watched the deep surgical cuts opened all across Loki's body. The whips and chains, sickening cracks and pops of bones and joints. 

When he finally managed to pull away again it had been hours. He felt nauseous and cold and his heart was pounding. Still through what would have been weeks if not months by now. Loki made no sound, instead taking the torture silently. That's where they differed. He knew he'd screamed. Maybe once even begged. And they had never hurt him. Not like this. No. They needed him intact to do his work. This? What they did to Loki, was sick and twisted. They didn't care if he lived or died, only if they could break his spirit in advance.

Before he could stop himself he killed the image on the screen, pushed away the monitor, forced himself to work. The voices still played, a whisper in the silence that occasionally AllSpeak would try to translate but he forced himself to focus. He jumped when Dum-E reached out, touching his arm. He patted the bot softly. When Dum-E beeped the sound was soft, as if he understood the intensity of what was being recorded.

He nearly jumped out of his skin several hours later when Loki cried out on the monitor. Then a few moments later a second scream of pain ripped through the speaker. His chest clenched. He couldn't keep recording. He needed to take a break right? This was too much. It had to be too much. 

"Loki." He said but another scream tore through the speaker. "Loki!" He called. With what seemed to be immense effort Loki's eyes drew open. "Let's take a break."

"I am fine." Loki said, voice tight. 

He looked at Loki, ignoring the fact Loki looked over his shoulder rather than at him. "You're gonna get overwhelmed."

"I told you. I have strength enough for this. I will not be captured again." Loki's eyes closed once more and the screaming resumed.

He reached over and killed the sound on the monitor. Fuck Steve. Fuck him for doing this. For making Loki go through this again. Fuck him. 

He forced himself to turn back to the glasses and when effort picked up the pencil with shaking hands. By the time he had the sketch on paper Loki had been recording for more than five hours. Probably six and minute now. Yet Loki continued to refuse to stop. He'd flicked the image on about an hour ago and immediately regretted it. He'd killed the image and prayed it would not be burned into his mind for eternity.

An idea made him sit up. "Loki!" He called. Again Loki's eyes opened, annoyance clear on his face. 

"What?!" Loki snapped. 

"We need to call it quits for a while. I need your help with the glasses." 

Loki looked pissed but a moment later it faded. "Fine. What do you need?" He added tersely. Loki removed B.A.R.F and stepped towards him. He stumbled on unstable legs. He jumped up, ready to try to catch the man but Loki righted himself. 

"You okay?" He asked softly, moving carefully into what he now knew to be Loki's field of vision before reaching out and gently stroking Loki's jaw. He saw, only for an instant, the look of fear flicker across Loki's face as if for that moment he was back in his torture's chamber. Still it was gone in an instant, replaced with a look of contentment. Loki leaned lightly into the affection. 

He wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and soothingly stroked over his back. Loki's chin settled on top of his head. "So. I need your help picking the frames for your glasses."

"The frames?" He heard the confusion in Loki's voice as it rumbled up through Loki's chest. "Will you not just make frames?"

"Nah. You give me too much credit. Best to find some you like then modify them. Trust me, I'm awesome at a fuck ton of things but making stuff you can wear outside a battle, not my thing."

He leaned back to look up at Loki's face. "So, and we don't have to do this today, but I have a place where I get all my glasses from. If you're feeling up to it we can go shopping. Or, take a break and look at some online today and go shopping in the morning."

"I feel like you are trying to come up with any reason for me to stop using your machine for the day." Loki said suspiciously. 

"Fuck yes I am! It's too much to do all in one day Lokes. But I really do need the frames before I can do much more. Besides, I bet if Steve saw what you already recorded he'd be good."

"I am fine to go to your shop today." 

"Good! Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll show Steve what's here."

Loki tensed a moment but nodded. He watched him turn and leave before having J call Steve. 

Captain Asshole didn't take long arriving. "Hey Cap. Loki got a good amount recorded today if you want to watch."

"He's already done?" Steve asked incredulously. 

"Not yet but there is a lot of...really horrible stuff in there. Figured maybe it'd be enough." He passed Steve one of the Stark pads. Quite to his surprise Steve pulled a set of wireless earbuds from his pocket and synced it without issue. Shuri had done one hell of a job bringing him into this generation.

The shop door opened. Speaking of this generation. Peter and Ned slipped into the shop. Peter hesitated, seeing Steve but Ned, always on the edge of dangerously unaware of his surroundings barged right in and then seemed confused when Peter wasn't still next to him. He waved Peter over, more than happy to have their party to plan. Anything to not think about what Steve watched just a few feet away. 

They had actually managed in the intervening hours to complete a lot of the planning themselves. He walked them through what would and wouldn't be acceptable places for them to be as well as indicating areas best for setting up both seating to watch the fireworks and an area to use as the dance floor and where the bands could perform without having to play over each other.

Once Peter's attention was back on planning his unease faded and he slipped into his constant stream of consciousness that always accompanied his excitement.

Once they had worked out some of the broader details he sent them off with more things to figure out. In their haste to return they almost ran headlong into Loki. At least, it certainly had to be Loki. 

Her black hair was intricately weaved into a style he was certain he'd seen on Pep at least once. The smooth black dress was the polar opposite of anything he'd ever seen Loki in. A far cry from the multiple flowing layers of Asgard, the dress was smooth and form fitting. The neckline plunged low enough to just show the swell of her breasts, enough to tease without revealing anything. It fell lacy and pleated just above her knees. The thin straps over her shoulders did little to hide the black snake tattoo which wound lazily out of view under the fabric. Black strapped heels clicked as she entered the shop.

"What the fuck Tony?" Cap snarled, pulling out an earbud.

He couldn't help but grin as he realized, Cap didn't recognize her. He opened his arm to Loki who willingly curled into them. The dress was silky. Seidr then. Which made sense. Unless Loki raided Pep's closet she wouldn't have owned anything like it. He couldn't stop himself running a hand over her lower back, enjoying feeling the thinly covered skin. He would have much prefered to slide his hand down a little lower and squeeze her ass but he restrained himself. 

"What?" He asked, the grin still stuck on his face.

Loki however didn't seem to be having nearly as much fun. "Did you find the recording so far enough to satisfy your interest Rogers?"

"....Loki?!?" Steve asked, the look of shock enough to pull a bark of laughter through his lips. "I… You." Steve stumbled before regaining his composure. "Not really. You can't even see what is going on. How do I know you didn't just magic this? I mean it's clear you can!" Steve waved at her form. "At least with Buck's it was from a camera so you could get an idea where he was and what was going on."

"You wish to understand what I went through." Loki said calmly. Something about how she spoke made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

"I thought I made that pretty clear." Steve sneered.

"Very well." Loki crossed the shop, the click of her heels somehow ominous. Steve however didn't seem to have registered the threat. Loki stopped in front of Steve and gently removed the Stark Pad from his hands. Maybe this would be okay. Maybe Loki wasn't going to-- "Then see." She whispered.

In the stretch of a heartbeat her hand shot up and came to rest on Steve's forehead. At the same time her other hand caught Steve’s arm in a vise like grip.

He watched in horror as Steve's eyes rolled back into his head. For a moment everything was still then Steve's mouth opened and he released a heart stopping scream. "Loki!" He rushed forward but her hand had already dropped. Steve's eyes returned to focus as a look of sheer horror spread over his face. When she released him, Steve stumbled back a few steps and braced himself on a workbench, his face ghostly white.

Loki turned to him with a smile. "I believe we had somewhere to be?" He nodded at her and glanced back at Steve. He considered delaying their trip, making sure Steve was okay but he looked fine, physically at least. Loki turned back to Steve, "If you would like to experience any part in greater detail  _ please _ don't hesitate to ask." And with that she turned and began to exit the shop. 

He caught up with her just past the fire doors. He rested a hand on the small of her back and began to guide her to the garage. "What did you do?" He hissed,

She smiled up at him. "He wished to understand so I gave him my memories of the events. He will experience….no further discomfort. Well, perhaps a nightmare or two." Then she continued, almost defensively, "the videos were never going to work. That much was clear."

"Yeah I agree there. Jarvis, keep an eye on him would you?" Loki looked crestfallen. He added, "If Steve plans to retaliate we need to know immediately." She seemed to relax with the addition. 

"Of course sir."

Once they were in the garage he closed the door behind them and leaned against it. He should probably be upset that Loki basically attacked someone with her memories but honestly he couldn't find any anger in his chest. Steve had been and was still being an absolute prick and maybe understanding Bucky wasn't the only one who had been through some shit would be good for him.

He pulled Loki to him, taking a single selfish moment to enjoy the feeling of her soft form pressed against him. "You look amazing." He whispered into her ear.

She leaned back to look down at herself. "Have I done it correctly? I will never understand Midgardian women and their need to look so frail. I feel like a punch would shatter me."

"Honestly Loki, you look amazing how I've seen you before. If you feel more comfortable that way, change. I'm all for it."

"You are sure?" Loki asked. 

"Yeah definitely." He released her and leaned back to watch. It only took a moment and he got the feeling Loki was dragging it out so he could watch. It was still strange to watch as her body filled out. As he stood back he realized he definitely preferred this form to the tiny thin Loki from a moment before. It was nice on Pepper. Hell there had been a time he probably would have actively announced to the world that he preferred twig thin but looking at Loki's smooth curves he could definitely say he was over that preference now. 

He reached out and caught her waist, pulling her gently back to him. Maybe they could just go back to the bedroom. He could pull off the dress and explore every inch of her soft skin. Or just lay together. Today had already been so much. 

He pushed the thought away. "So," he spoke into her hair, "what do you know about paparazzi?" He cringed as the AllSpeak crackled at the untranslated word. "Press?" He tried again. It fizzled grumpily but didn't crackle like before. 

"Your news bringers?" Loki asked, leaning back in his arms so she could look up at him. "I know they put themselves in the way of danger." She said easily. Of course the only thing Loki would know about were the stupid reporters scrabbling to get a story during the attack.

"There are a special group of them who spend all their time trying to find and photograph famous people. Unfortunately I fall into that category." He said with a wink. "That means what if we are out and around there is a chance they will find us and we will be surrounded by people taking pictures. It can be… a lot to deal with. Are you sure you're up for this today?"

She nodded. "I am not concerned with someone taking my photograph."

He nodded. "If, or honestly probably more like when they do show up, we can either ignore them and focus on getting in and out or we can hang around a bit and let them ask some questions first. I'm cool either way."

"Which will cause less trouble?"

He closed his eyes. He knew the answer of course. Still he wasn't overly keen on exposing Loki to the world just yet. It was so nice to just hide there in the compound, away from all the press and paparazzi and all of it. "Tony?" She asked. He'd apparently been thinking too long.

"Talking to them is best but we don't have to today." He said in a rush. "It will definitely make Pepper hate us less." He said with an apologetic smile. His fingers traced over the head of the snake tattoo that peeked through her dress. 

"What would we talk to them about?" She asked, resting her head back on his chest. 

"They would want to know who you are, where we met. That sort of thing."

"Hmmm. Perhaps it would be best to come up with a story then."

He laughed, "Yeah and a different name."

Loki was silent for a moment. "How about Idunn?" 

"Eden?" He asked, confused. "Like the garden?"

"Idunn is an Aesir. She tended the Apples trees in Asgard. I rescued her once."

"Hmm. Okay. That'll work. Now a story. I find it best to keep the lying to a minimum."

"Perhaps we met during the attack? You rescued me?"

"Then you came to work at the company." He offered.

"So we began seeing each other through work."

"Yeah best to keep it that vague. If we start giving departments and things like that it's easier to fact check and prove we're lying."

"Idunn and we met during the attack and began dating through work. You made it sound as if this was a challenge." She said with a smile. 

"Hey for a lot of people being that much in the public eye is a challenge." He argued.

"You forget, I spent years on the throne of Asgard. I have no fear of the public eye as you call it."

He smiled and tipping her chin back caught her lips in a soft kiss. His cock twitched faintly at the press of her body against him, the feel of her lips in his. Maybe they should stay in. But Steve might be pissed when he finally realized the extent of the invasion on his mind. And he  _ did _ need the frames. 

He knew he could call a private shopper, let them go and get the frames and bring them for Loki to try but somewhere deep in his mind he knew he wanted to show her off. And eventually it was gonna happen. Best in an environment where he controlled as many variables as possible. 

"I should get changed." He whispered when they broke apart.

"Why bother?" She murmured. She stepped back and ran her hands over his chest, as if straightening the lines of a suit. And with a soft shimmer of silk she was. The suit managed to fit better than any of his custom tailored ones which felt highly offensive considering the money and time he'd spent on them. As he moved, gently tugging on the sleeves and checking the buttons the suit felt as comfortable as if he was still wearing pajamas. Yeah. He could definitely get used to this.

He slipped a hand back to cradle her head as he kissed her again. This time she broke the kiss, gently pushing on his chest. "If we continue, we will not leave."

He sighed, mouth open to ask if it was really such a bad thing. Instead he turned to the ranks of parked cars. There were more than a dozen in neat rows. These were his favorites, the ones brought over after the tower was sold. He had more, over a hundred spread across all his homes and in storage but these were the ones he wanted to keep close. "Pick one." He told her. 

She looked at him for a moment longer before turning, her heels clicking as she walked.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his phone before frowning. Loki must have done it when she'd made the suit but how had she known where he liked to keep his phone? He shook his head and pulled up Pepper's number.

> Press probably about to drop about new girlfriend. Wanted to let you know first. Just Loki.

He paused. Then changed Loki to 'the person who helped me feel better' and sent it. Didn't hurt to be overly cautious.

The phone was halfway back to his pocket when it began to ring, the sound seeming magnified in the silence.

His heart jumped at the sight of Pepper's name on the screen. They were done, he firmly reminded himself. He accepted the call and Pepper's face filled the small screen. Her brow was furrowed, her mouth set. 

"What did you do?" She hissed. The door to her office closed with a snap. Over her shoulder the New York skyline came into view.

"Nothing!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me. What did you do?" Pepper set the phone down on its base and she began to type.

"Pep I'm serious. I'm just taking her shopping."

Pepper's eyes narrowed. "So there isn't a new 'leaked' video I have to try to clean up?" She demanded, her hands stilling on the keyboard.

"No! Promise! Look" he held the phone out at arms length. "Fully clothed. And!" He turned the phone so she could see Loki, who had stopped looking at the cars and was instead watching him as the conversation played out. "See? Look." He pushed his hair back. "I just didn't want you to hear it from the press first. That's all." It felt stupid now to say out loud. Of course Pepper wouldn't care unless it was going to hurt SI. She didn't still hold any feelings for him. She wouldn't care who he was dating. "Sorry to bother you." 

"Tony who is--" he pressed the end button, effectively cutting her off. Whatever she was going to say, no matter how kind or reassuring, would only make him feel more like an idiot. 

"Tony?" Loki was looking at him. Fucking hell. Nothing like worrying about the concerns of your ex while your new girl watched on. Why was he such a fuck up? 

"Sorry. Yeah. I'm ready when you are." He said, trying to smile. Loki looked like she wanted to push but he was eternally grateful when she didn't. "Pick one?" he asked, trying to sound bright and cheerful.

Instead of answering she walked over to him. He was ready to tell her he was fine but she simply grabbed his hand and began to guide him. They stopped in front of the Audi R8. He smirked. Leave it to Loki to pick the newest in his collection.

He had more than a dozen Audi's. The company sent him concept cars yearly after a prank to get back at Howard had ended with him as one of their unofficial spokesmen. The R8 V10 was definitely sexy. Sleek and black and fast.

He pulled her in and stole another kiss, if only to feel her form pressed against him. He didn't deserve her any more than he had deserved Pep. Eventually Loki would see that too. "I'm sorry." He murmured into her sleek styled hair after they broke apart. "I shouldn't have called Pepper. That was….reaallyy dumb." He breathed.

"Why would you be sorry?" Loki asked without looking up.

So she was one of those 'explain exactly what you did wrong' types. Fine, he could deal with that.

"I called my ex? To try to spare her being upset when the media gets wind that we are together." 

"Does that not affect her?" Loki asked.

"I mean if the press spun it badly it could affect the company. Or if they come to her asking things."

"So then it is only right you warned her. That way she was not impacted negatively." Loki said with an easy smile before stepping to the passenger door. He instinctively moved around and opened it for her as his mind continued to spin. So she  _ wasn't _ mad? The question had been a legitimate one? He crossed the front of the car, grabbed a key from the hook and climbed in. 

The car roared to life and he guided it down the ramp and out the back garage entrance. Loki reached out and gently took his hand, their fingers twining together as he drove. How long had it been since he'd driven somewhere? Not flown in the suit, or on a plane, or been taken by a driver, but just drove? He hadn't even realized how much he missed it. 

His thumb lazily ran across the back of Loki's hand. Her skin was so soft. She really was beautiful. Had he told her that? Fuck. "You look amazing. Sorry. That I didn't say it earlier." He tapered off lamely.

She smiled. "You did say it earlier, but thank you. You look good too, though if I am honest, I think I prefer you in the clothes you wear around the house."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmmm. Less to take off." She purred, the soft words sparking straight to his cock. 

"Jesus Lokes." He mumbled when his brain refused to come up with anything smooth to say.

"Uh uh uh. Idunn." She reminded him gently.

"Fuck. Right. Sorry." 

"Poor Tony. I had no idea you were so easily driven to distraction." She said, crossing her legs. "Perhaps I should dress like this more often."

"In my defense, I'm pretty sure this could qualify as cruel and unusual punishment." 

"Ohh. Poor Anthony." She crooned. She leaned over and ran a soft hand over his now straining cock.

"Keep that up and I'll turn the car around." He threatened lamely as her fingers teased him through the impossibly soft clothes.

She grinned but settled back into her seat. The distance did nothing to stop the images of her spinning wildly in his mind but at least maybe he could calm down before they arrived at the shop. 

"So what should I be expecting at this place?" She asked him after several minutes of silence. Which made sense. He definitely should have told her sooner. He really was stuck in his fucking head.

"So basically the walls are just lined with glasses for you to try on, so you can find a style you like. There are a bunch of mirrors too. They can fit prescription lenses there or custom colored ones but we won't need that because I'll be removing the glass anyway so it's mainly just finding frames you like."

She nodded. They settled into a comfortable silence. It was a solid hour and a half from the compound to the shop in New York and he savoured every moment of the drive. Loki seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Her eyes scanned the world as it flashed by. For a moment it felt like simpler times from long before Iron Man. He needed to get back to work on the protection he wanted surrounding the Earth. The satellites he'd launched in the years since the Ultron project had helped but it was in no way a complete system. At least they constantly scanned the stars, watching.

As the car dipped down into the Holland tunnel Loki's fingers tightened on his hand. He glanced over at her. Her face seemed tight, her jaw clenched. "Lokes?"

She jumped and turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

She looked back out the window as the lights flashed by. "During the attack, I set up base in a tunnel much like this." She said softly. "Less cars," she added. It was clear she was trying to sound unconcerned and failing.

Shit he hadn't even considered that New York might hold bad memories for her as well. "Thankfully traffic is pretty clear. Shouldn't take long to get through." 

"We are going to New York?" She asked.

Fuck. "Yes. Sorry I should have thought about it. We can go back if you want? Maybe go to SI and grab one of the helicopters or something? I--"

"It is alright. I am capable of returning to the city." She said calmly. He desperately wished he could tell if the certainty was bravado or real.

When they cleared the tunnel he chose several longer back end streets to avoid the signs for the monument to those lost in the Chitauri attack. That was probably the last thing she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 103 (cont)

##  Tony

(June 22)

They parked in a familiar parking lot a block down from the shop. He crossed around the car and opened her door. She offered her hand which he took as she stood from the car. The short walk was blessedly uneventful. At the cross walk he spotted a sign for the fucking monument but it was down a side street they weren't going down and Loki wasn't really looking around so hopefully it was fine. 

He guided her gently into Ray-Ban Soho. The sleek modern shop felt like home. He'd spent many hours here dodging meetings and doing some retail therapy after dealing with said meetings. He rested a hand gently on Loki's back as they walked through the shop. Even in the middle of a weekday the shop had a few customers. Not that it was uncommon. He had never seen them without any business.

"Tony!" One of the workers smiled as she approached, her thick Italian accent easily recognizable.

"Maria. How are you?" He asked, leaning in for faire la bise and thanking whatever lucky stars he had left that she wasn't from Corsica. He had always found the cheek kisses a strange custom and Corsica's need for four or more was firmly outside what he felt interested in at the moment. He realized as they leaned back and Maria's hand slid from his arm, he probably should have warned Loki.

"I'm well!" Maria exclaimed. "And who is this vision of beauty!" She turned to Loki who, quite to his surprise, gently grasped Maria's arm and pulled off the two quick cheek kisses as flawlessly as if she was born in Italy herself. 

He relaxed, of course Loki, trained in royalty would be quick to pick up on cultural habits even without warning. He smiled. "This is Idunn. My girlfriend. She is needing some shades." He said with a smile. 

"Oh! How nice to meet you. Please, come with me!" Maria said, her hand still gently on Loki's forearm. He let Loki be guided from his grasp and followed a step behind the two. If Loki was in any way uncomfortable, she hid it well as Maria guided her over to a table of glasses each encased in glass boxes and began to describe what would best suit Loki's face shape. 

He let his gaze carefully survey the shop. Maria was one of the best there. She could handle making sure Loki got good options. He would focus on watching for press. A couple near the back had pulled out a phone and were silently taking pictures. Which, when they inevitably posted them, started a timer for how long they had to shop in peace.

Loki was being guided down the stairs now to the lower level of the shop. He followed close behind and pretended to look at a few pairs as he waited for the rush of voices that would signal the press.

"Excuse me? Mr. Stark?" He turned. The couple had approached, sharpie in hand. He knew this game. 

Smiling, he took the offered pen and listened as he signed the phone the girl pressed into his hands. "Hey listen, Samantha." He said, regurgitating the girl's name without thinking. "If you haven't already, can you wait to post those pictures for a bit? We just want to shop in peace." He flashed her an easy smile.

"Yeah! Yeah of course! Thank you." She said, holding up the phone. 

"Thank you." He said, smiling again. They may just get out of this press free.

"Tony?" He turned. 

"We have it narrowed down to three!" Maria sounded like she'd won a fucking medal. Then again how often did someone get to say they had helped both him and now his 'girlfriend' get glasses? Probably worth at least some point of pride. The first pair was completely wire rim. He could deal with it but it would be fucking hard so he vetoed them.

The other two both had thicker frames which he could work with. The first pair were oval with black and gold frames. Easy enough to work with. He nodded and she switched. The second pair were round with a metallic black frame. He could work well with that too.

"Let me see them both again." Loki rolled her eyes but smiled and obliged.

The gold on the frames really did seem to suit her. He liked the shape of them more too. "Which ones are more comfortable?" He asked. 

She thought for a moment. "They are really about the same."

Maria looked ready to physically vibrate as she waited. "I think I like the first ones more. The gold looks beautiful on you."

"Awwwwwww!" Maria bounced happily. "You two are  _ so _ cute! I will take those." She took the round pair. "Are you going to wear them out?" 

He nodded before Loki needed to answer. "Do you have any additional pairs? Other colors maybe?" He asked.

A few minutes later they walked out with a half dozen pairs each in different colors plus two more pairs of the gold and black ones she currently wore. They really did suit her face. And he was fairly sure they wouldn't look too feminine when she changed genders either. "Tony?" She asked as they stepped out of the shop. 

"Hmm?"

"I want to go to the monument."

"What? How did you even…" but before he could finish the thought a raven landed in a nearby parking sign and croaked loudly. Of course one of the damn birds would be there, giving her sight she didn't otherwise have. Which was fair to her. New York was plenty to deal with even with sight. "You don't need to go there Loki." He said softly. 

"I do. Please?" 

He closed his eyes. He could say no. Could get them back in the car and turned to home but she looked so vulnerable and hopeful and he couldn't find strength not to nod. "Yeah. Okay." She reached out and grasped his arm in thanks, a sad smile spreading over her face. "Come on. Let's go before the press catches us here because they definitely will at the monument."

She nodded. When he turned them back to the car she looked suspicious but followed him anyway. No way he was walking to Central Park from here. Parking was always a bitch but they managed to find an open lot close by. Even in the middle of the day tourists kept the park from ever being empty and the monument always drew a crowd.

He stepped out and crossed around the car to open her door. Already he could feel the weight of eyes beginning to press in on them if for no other reason than the R8 stood out like a sleek black thumb amongst the other cars in the lot. 

Loki did not immediately climb out of the car. Instead she turned and with a flicker of green and dozens of bouquets of roses, each intricately wrapped, appeared in her arms. "Loki." He groaned. He understood mourning. Fuck more than anyone he understood guilt but did she have to choose here and now to reconcile them?

"Tony. Please." Her voice was tight and thin. If he pushed she wouldn't argue, he could tell by her tone. She would return the flowers to whatever magical place they had originated, maybe even let them go home. But he couldn't say no. After all he understood, probably more than most, why she needed it.

He leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. "I'm sorry. I understand." He murmured then leaning back and speaking more clearly he added, "Let me get those for you." He collected the innumerable boutiques in his arms then offered his arm for Loki to grasp as she stood. She continued to gently clutch his arm as they made their way down the path.

The white marble markers gleamed in the late afternoon light. People were openly pointing now. It wouldn't be long until the press came. "J? Any way we can get a bodyguard?"

He didn't hear his phone answer but he did feel it buzz. Hopefully they could beat the press and at least keep them back until Loki was done. "How many are there?" She asked softly at his elbow.

He glanced at the placard as they passed. "154." He answered, his voice hushed. While any lives lost was definitely a tragedy, it would have been so much easier for hundreds of times that amount. Instead his mind couldn't help imagining Loki trapped in some unseen dimension for 154 years with acid dripping over her face.

They stopped at the first market, a woman's name, Shelly Cole. Loki's fingers trailed softly over the marble then over the name, her lips moving as she spoke too low for him to hear. She collected one of the boutiques and knelt, resting it in front of the grave. 

So far everyone was saying well enough back, respecting the privacy of the place. He knew it wouldn't last. Loki continued the same reverent ritual as if each new marker were the first. He heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching them. His heart jumped but when he turned he recognized the smooth black suit and broad shoulders of Barrett, one of his guards. "Sorry it took so long sir. Traffic is starting to back up."

"No problem." He said, immediately feeling his shoulders relax. "The press is going to be coming any time. If you could tell them we will answer questions but we wish to be left alone till Idunn is done?"

"Of course sir." Barrett nodded then stepped back a few feet, giving them space for their slow progress. 

In spite of the fact that every minute or so Loki was removing a boutique he was certain the bundle wasn't getting any lighter. Thankfully they also felt impossibly light for as many flowers as there were. He heard the first rumble of a news van as Loki stood from grave 29. A slower response than normal. Barrett must have been serious about the traffic. He heard the larger man move to go speak with the news reporter.

He seemed to have managed to corral them successfully as he and Loki proceeded unharassed. He heard a second van arrive at marker 41 and a third and fourth somewhere between markers 78 and 85, he had lost count. Finally the bundle lightened as they began to move down the final row. 

As she rose from setting the last boutique in place he pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure you are up for this?" He whispered against her ear.

"Yes. They are at peace now." Her voice sounded more sure and solid.

He turned and guided her, hand on her back towards the waiting crowd. As if the shroud of respectful remembrance was broken, a wall of sound rose from the waiting press. Questions hurled at them across the quiet grounds. "Mr. Stark!" "Mr. Stark!" "Over here!" "Who is your friend?" "Mr. Stark!"

Quite to his surprise Loki stepped ahead of him, speaking harshly. "This is a place for remembering the innocent who have fallen. If you will not treat these grounds with the respect it deserves we will leave without answering any questions." She hissed at the congregated news anchors, paparazzi, and civilians. They all seemed momentarily stunned into silence.

He stepped forward to stand next to her, a hand on her back. "I couldn't agree more. Ben?" He asked one of the nearest reporters. 

Ben jumped as if physically jerked from his own mind and for a moment he wondered if Loki had laced a spell into her admonishment. "Yes….Yes! Mr. Stark, I think the question we are all dying to know, who is this beautiful woman? Have you replaced Ms. Potts?"

"My name is Idunn Leif." Loki answered calmly.

"I think replaced is a strong word Ben. Pepper and I have been separated for several months now. Idunn and I are dating, if that is what you meant to ask." He turned to the next reporter. "Jennifer?"

"How does Pepper feel about the two of you dating?"

He was deeply regretting not insisting on an exclusive interview. He had grown to hate Jennifer in recent years for her habit of digging far too deep into his personal life in desperate hopes to unearth some career changing story. 

He was opening his mouth to tell her exactly where she could shove her question when Loki spoke. "I had the incredible opportunity to meet Ms. Potts for the first time a few days ago. I could probably go on for hours about how much she has inspired me. She is so smart and strong. I am sorry. That is not what you asked." Loki giggled before continuing, a sound that still managed to light a line of desire straight to his fucking cock in the middle of the interview. Thankfully all eyes were focused squarely on Loki. "She said that while she still loves Tony deeply, that she is aware they are not a good match. She said that she is happy for us and that she wishes us happiness together. She even gave me a few tips to help manage Tony's constant need to be working." She said with a smile at him, her hip bumping his. He smiled down at her, squeezing her arm gently.

He wondered if they had actually shared such a conversation. It seemed unlikely. After all, when would….the coma. Yeah that made sense. He'd ask Loki later. 

"Yeah, George?"

"Many have commented on the infrequency with which you visit this memorial. Why today? Is there something significant about the date? And why the flowers?"

"There wasn't anything significant about today. Idunn needed new sunglasses. When she realized we would be in the area she asked to bring the flowers."

Loki continued quickly. "The invasion is how we met. I was caught in all the chaos of the day. Iron man rescued me." She turned and looked up at him with an expression of pure adoration, batting eyelashes he was certain were longer now than when the interview started. 

"Exactly how long have you two been seeing each other?" Jennifer called. 

Rather than argue the question and potentially start a rumour he turned back to the group. "About a month. We have known each other for longer. She has been helping out SI since we met during the attack."

Without waiting to be flagged Sam, the next reporter in line, asked "Ms. Leif, why the flowers? Why come to visit the memorial?"

Loki looked genuinely surprised by the question. "Those who have gone before us deserve to be honoured and remembered. To know so many died but by a twist of fate I remain is bittersweet. Nothing can truly ease the pain of those who lost family during the attack but I hope that in some way by leaving these flowers they can find some token of peace." She finished. 

He could hear the genuine sadness in her voice. Of course none of them would understand the true reason why but damn if it didn't lend credibility to her words. He slid an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her close. "No more questions. Thank you for understanding." He said before turning her away from them. It would be the perfect soundbite to end on and her hidden 'distress' didn't hurt anything. 

Loki allowed herself to be led back to the car without complaint. He opened her door and helped her in before sliding into the drivers side and backing out of the spot. He avoided speaking until they were safely out of the parking lot. "That was perfect!" He said, squeezing her leg. 

"I did alright?" She asked softly.

"That was more than alright. I'm not sure it could have been better if you had a script! You did amazing."

She smiled at him. "It was less difficult than many of the addresses I've been required to give in the past."

"Sorry you had to deal with that. They were definitely asking some asshole questions."

She reached out and gently took his hand. "It was no great hardship for me. I may never have truly been in consideration for the throne but I did grow up in the courts of Asgard. Besides, if we are to be together it is simply a way of life is it not?"

His heart skipped a beat as she mentioned them staying together. Sure he had hoped but it sounded like she was genuinely considering it. "I...yeah. Definitely just part of life." He managed. Loki smiled. "Those glasses really do look good on you. And I think they will look good when you change too."

Loki reached up and slipped the glasses from her nose. "Honestly I had no idea what to look for. These are at least comfortable, though I do not like how they dim everything around me. It feels like the darkness is closing in."

He nodded. "What I make won't be dark." She nodded and slipped them back onto her nose. So now what? He wondered. Would they be walking into a trap when they arrived home? "J? What's Steve been up to?" He asked.

Jarvis' voice issued through the car speakers. "Mr. Rogers remained as you left him for about a half hour before returning to his room. He has spent the remaining time speaking to Mr Barnes and resting in bed with him. He has requested I inform him of your arrival."

He glanced at Loki who looked tense as he felt. "No phone calls or texts in or out?"

"No sir. In fact Mr. Rogers phone fell from his pocket and remains on the shop floor."

He nodded. Anxiety seemed to make the trip take twice as long but also fly by. As they pulled up the long paved drive he steeled himself for what might come. Loki too was tense and quiet. 

Steve met them just inside the door. Instinctively he stepped in front of Loki, blocking her smaller form from Steve. Of course that was stupid, he registered as soon as he moved. If anything Loki should protect him. She was definitely the stronger of the two of them. 

"Loki." Steve said and she stepped gently past him, a hand on his arm squeezing reassuringly as she moved. "I'd like to apologize. I've been informed," Steve sighed heavily, "that I've been an ass. I hate you. I hate what you did in New York. I hate how many innocent people are gone because of you. But, I also understand why you gave in, why you gave up and let them corrupt your mind. I may hate you, but I'm not gonna report you." Fucking hell if it wasn't one of the shittiest apologises he'd ever heard but it seemed enough for Loki. She stepped forward and offered her hand.

Steve smiled easily and took the offered hand. A moment later a look of pain and fear zinged across his features. "Make no mistake Rogers, I do not like you either. Never forget, I could rip apart your mind with a wave of my fingers. If you  _ ever _ threaten Tony or Peter or my family or  _ anyone _ I care for. If you strike them, if you call in your SHIELD, if you so much as raise your voice, I will find you and those memories you saw will be as pleasant as a morning sunrise compared to what I will have in store for you. Have I made myself clear?"

Steve nodded, his face pale. Loki smiled, her facial features relaxing as she stepped back to his side. He looked at Steve, still tense and pale as a sheet. "Good talk." He said clapping Steve on the shoulder as they passed.

"Tony!" Bruce said with a smile as they stepped into the common room. "You're trending." He groaned. Peter and Ned both peeked over the back of the couch.

"Good or bad?" He asked. The massive TV had been dropped from its place in the ceiling and now took up most of a wall. On the 300" screen 6 separate news channels played, each with subtitles running across the bottom. On each of the stations some variation of the interview played. In one, Loki's face glared as she scolded the press. In another he pointed to one of the reporters standing in front of their camera man. Another he glowered at the question as Loki smiled and began talking. Another still showed them looking into each other's eyes. Two showed Loki's tearful retreat his arm around her. The final showed him talking. 

He looked younger, he realized. He'd been aware of it vaguely, noticed it in the mirror as he shaved but seeing it on screen really drove home the difference. "The best I've ever seen in relation to a breaking press update involving you." Bruce said, a smirk on his face. "Seems like most of the world is pretty taken with Idunn."

Loki giggled. He pulled her into a hug. "Me too." He said, stealing a quick kiss before resting his chin on her head. 

"Is that Pepper?" Bruce asked. He looked up in time for channel 12 to expand, taking the full screen. Pepper's voice came clearly through the monitor. 

"I have already received dozens of emails and interview requests in the last half hour so I decided to lay to rest any concerns the media or public may be having over Tony and Idunn's outing earlier. As I have stated several times over the last few months, Tony and I are separated. I did meet with Idunn recently as she stated. I do still love Tony, but I am aware that we are not compatible. I am in no way upset or distraught that they are dating. In fact, as I told Idunn, I truly hope they find happiness together. As for what this means for Stark Industries, all projects remain ahead of schedule. We plan to announce several new projects and advancements in the next few months. I hope this has calmed concerns that those around the globe may have been having. Thank you." She turned and stepped off the stage, ignoring the sea of questions that surged from the waiting journalists.

He pulled Loki close. "Did you and Pep really talk?" He asked soft enough only she could hear. She nodded. Good to know. Interesting to think that at some point they had actually had a conversation about him. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or flattered. Probably concerned. They were both far too smart and he should definitely be afraid of any private conversation they had, especially if he was the topic of discussion. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "Do you have a minute to help with my web shooter formula?" He asked. Fuck. He'd really planned to guide Loki straight to the bedroom but he hadn't really done anything for Peter's 'internship' in days.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure kid." 

Peter backflipped over the back of the couch as Ned leaped up to follow. Behind them Steve had reappeared. He tensed but Steve walked past them and down the opposite hall. 

The tick of Loki's heels followed them down the hall. The fire doors to the shop were cracked open from where Steve had apparently made his retreat earlier. As he reached out to open the door he heard the all too familiar whoosh of a fire extinguisher. His heart sank. Steeling himself he pushed open the door.

The shop’s clean white floors were covered in a thin layer of white powder. Mixed in with the powder bolts, screws, and washers were scattered in piles. Steve's phone had been partially torn open, metal gleaming faintly under the powder. Dum-E stood in the middle of the chaos, extinguisher in claw aiming at Gras and Earth. The two wyvern seemed to be having the time of their lives dipping and swooping through the benches deftly avoiding Dum-E's attempts to fend them off.

"Stand down!" He called to Dum-E. "Gras, come here." The wyvern snorted a puff of smoke at Dum-E before swooping over to land on his shoulder. At the same time Earth landed on Loki's upstretched hand. The pair looked altogether too pleased with the mayhem they had caused.

He closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath. "Okay." He breathed, forcing himself to a calm he didn't really feel. "You two, go to your perches." He told the wyvern. As the two flew off he walked over and pressed a call button on the wall. With a soft beep a flurry of movement began all at once. He gently guided the other three back outside the ring of powder. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter started but he didn't respond. The small army of cleaning bots darted between the benches. The first wave swept away the powder and pushed the pilfered metal into a pile. After that a second wave soaked the floors and bench legs with a water and vinegar mix. 

"Tony what are they doing?" Loki asked as the bots fell still, waiting.

"The powder is corrosive. It needs to be cleaned up." He said simply, still keeping his anger as in check as possible. He wasn't mad at the wyverns. They had only been playing. Hell he wasn't even mad at Dum-E and his exceedingly messy attempts to guard the lab. If anything he was mad at Steve for leaving the door open and at the universe for allowing it to happen. 

A soft ding announced the end of the waiting period and all the bots began to move once more, cleaning away the stinking mixture to the more than a dozen drains settled around the lab for just such a purpose. 

He nodded. "Shop is safe. Gras, Earth, come here." 

The two flew to him. He pulled a chair into the small kitchen area and grabbed a handful of cotton balls. From the bathroom he grabbed a bottle of the water and vinegar mix.

He started with Earth. The smaller wyvern had a thin mist of the powder over his face and scales. Carefully he dipped the cotton ball in the mixture and began to clean the blue on gold scales on the small dragon's face. He huffed at Tony's hands but allowed it. His scales were rougher than Gras' and the cotton balls kept tearing on then. 

Behind him he could hear Loki speaking with Peter and Ned. As he listened it became clear they were talking about the 4th of July party they had planned. "Flash is already all over Twitter saying it's fake and to not come." Peter was complaining. If Loki's AllSpeak was anything like his it wasn't translating right. Which made sense. Twitter wasn't probably a word it had heard of. 

He coaxed open Earth's wings. The dark blue of Earth's body faded into vibrant sea foam green wings. The soft leathery skin was far easier to clean than the rough scales. "Do I need to call him Peter? Prove it’s real? If he freaks out you can record it and put it on your page."

He could hear Ned squeak with excitement. "Peter. Yes. Yes you  _ have _ to."

"I don't know." Peter sounded less sure. Damn kid had a heart of gold. 

He reached over and turned on the empty sink. "Wash off." He told Earth. 

Gras moved in front of him without promoting and held out her front foot like a damn primadonna getting a manicure. He sighed and began to clean the powder from her bat-like hand and the wing. Next to them Earth bounded through the water, jumping and splashing as he played. 

Without the rough texture Gras was much easier to clean, though getting around all the thin horns that crowned her head and face proved time consuming. She was getting bigger now, he noticed. Less kitten sized more cat. The emerald green of her body and black of her wings at least made it easy to see the bright white powder. 

When she was done she happily joined Earth frolicking in the water from the sink. "Dum-E?" He called. The bot trundled over, claw hung low. "You didn't get any on you right?" He asked calmly as his eyes scanned the bot. A few beeps confirmed he was okay. "No more fire extinguisher at the wyvern okay?" Dum-E made a sad little beep. "I'm not mad. You just can't be making a mess like that. Plus it could hurt them. Next time get the air compressor hose okay?"

Dum-E's claw turned up and he beeped again, happier this time. 

"Okay Peter, how about your friend?" 

" _ Ddooo iiittttttt. _ " Ned hissed over Peter's shoulder. 

Peter groaned. "Okay. Okay. Do it." 

He smiled. Pulling over one of the monitors he carefully angled it to show the shop without showing anything proprietary. "Call him." He told Peter, stepping out of frame.

Peter looked between him and Ned then sighed. He tapped the number off his phone on the monitor and called. It rang twice before a boy about Peter's age answered. "What do you want, Penis Parker?" The boy sneered. 

He had fully expected to let Peter talk to him a moment but instead he pulled the screen towards him. "Hey, Flash is it?" The kid on the screen looked momentarily stunned before nodding, his face pale. "So listen Flash, I'm pretty sure Peter has told you about the party we are having here on the fourth?"

"Yes. Yes he did." Flash found his voice.

"So as I'm sure you can imagine, I want to make sure everyone who is coming has fun and feels safe so I've been checking around online. It's come to my attention you've been doing a fair amount of cyber-bullying and honestly I've been thinking of cutting you from the invite list."

Flash's eyes bugged. "No. Please I-"

"So I'm thinking maybe if you go online and apologize and if I don't hear anything more about you harassing people on or offline then  _ maybe _ you won't get turned away at the gate. How does that sound?"

"Yes. Please. Mr. Stark I can-"

He killed the screen, ending the call. "Thank you Mr. Stark. You didn't have to do that." Peter said softly.

"Are you kidding?!" Ned looked like he might spontaneously combust with excitement. "Peter did you see his face?! Oh my God!!!"

He smiled at the two. Loki slipped a slim arm around his waist. He tried to ignore the swell of her breasts pressing into him as she tucked into his side. Fuck he needed to help Peter and quickly.

He kissed the top of her head then turned to Peter. "So what are we working on?" 

As it turned out, Peter didn't need help on the actual formula, he had already figured that out. Instead he was working with chemicals that made him uncomfortable and he wanted an 'adult in the room' just in case. Which was fine with him. It gave him the chance to start on Loki's glasses. Carefully he popped out the glass from the frames.

He carried the frames over to the EDM cutter and began to work on cutting the frames in half and removing the extra material so he would have somewhere to house the tiny components he'd be working with. Since the cutter worked automatically he turned to watch Peter and Ned working on the formula.

The two spoke rapidly as they worked. Honestly they didn't need him. It was clear they both had a handle on things. His eyes slipped to Loki. She had turned off the water and was sitting on the shop couch, a book in her lap. His eyes traced slowly over her face, taking in her delicate cheekbones and long flowing hair. His eyes were drawn to the snake tattoo, still peaking over her shoulder. He loved that she had left it visible. He loved all her tattoos, though the memory of her reaction to him touching the binding scar.

154  _ years _ . More than double what he'd ever expected to live in his wildest dreams and she had spent it suffering. Suffering from something she didn't even choose to do. How was she still sane? He couldn't imagine handling that in hours let alone days or months or years. He pushed a hand through his hair. 

When the cutter beeped he pulled out the first set of frames and loaded in the next. The softest of flicker of sound was the only warning he got before Gras landed on his shoulder. Balancing, the wyvern snuffled at the machine curiously. "Don't even think about it."

"Water?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when the word issued not in his mind but from Gras' mouth.

"Yeah." He answered uncertain he'd even  _ heard  _ Gras. It had been a long day, maybe he'd imagined it. "It helps the cutting." He felt something heavy settle into his pocket. Reaching in he pulled out two thick gold coins. He glanced at Loki in surprise but she hadn't looked up. He offered the two coins to Gras. "Give one to Earth." Gras made a deep rumbling sound of happiness before grabbing both coins in her back feet and taking off to where Earth sat on his pile of shop scraps. Once she had passed one coin to Earth, she carefully set about positioning her coin at the very top of the stack. Satisfied she perched, her belly pressing against the newly added coin. 

He smirked. He really needed to run some scans. It felt like a mountain of work continued to build up, none of which had to do with SI. That would inevitably come to bite him in the ass.

The EDM beeped again and he collected the frames. Carrying both trays over he settled onto his favorite bench. He moved around the shop collecting everything he would need to at least get started. Once the tools and supplies were gathered he sat and began to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing out on posting last week. I have been spending a lot of hours completely revamping my woodshop and it ate up all of last weekend!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> *~*~*~This chapter does contain M/F sexy times. If you aren't down for that maybe skip the middleish part of this one! ~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 103 (cont)

##  Tony

(June 22)

"Tony?" A hand on his arm made him jump. He sat up, straightening his back from where he had seen hunched over the bench. The glasses prototype was almost done. He looked around. Loki stood next to him, hand on his arm. She slipped her arms around his neck, the line of her slim body pressing into him. "Come, it's time for bed." She murmured.

"What about…" he turned to look but Peter and Ned's bench was empty save for the web shooters, a canister already clipped in to test. When had they left? They had said goodbye. Hadn't they? He was almost certain he remembered it. Sitting next to him an empty plate held the crumbs of a sandwich someone had given him. Loki? Had he just been sitting there all day ignoring her? Fuck.

"Loki I'm so sorry." He said, standing from the bench and rubbing his face. "I didn't mean to just ignore you all day. I just got so focused. I didn't even realize how late it was. And you made me food an--"

His rambling apology was cut short as Loki's hand wrapped behind his head and she pulled him down for a kiss. He was infinitely relieved the boys were gone as a soft moan slipped through his lips. Loki's hand palmed him gently through his impossibly soft pants. "Hush." She murmured when they broke apart. "I could have stopped you at any time. I do not blame you for becoming focused on your work. Come. Time for bed." She stepped back and her hand slipped down his arm to catch his fingers as she walked away. A shiver slid down his spine. He sincerely hoped they were not going to bed only to sleep.

The worry was quickly quieted as no sooner had they stepped back into the bedroom her lips surged up to meet his once more. With a shimmer of silk his clothes seemed to melt away. He jumped at the sudden change but she pulled him back in, her tongue taking advantage of his parted lips. Cool fingers lazily explored his bare chest. His own hands slipped forward to grasp her hips. She'd left her clothes on. Not that he was complaining. There was something he'd always loved about undressing a woman.

His hands collected the fabric under his hands and began to pull up. He felt the cloth tighten as it pulled over the swell of her ass and her hips. He worried the extra pressure might make her magic away her clothes too. She leaned back, watching him with curious heavy lidded eyes. As soon as the fabric pooled around her thin stomach his fingers set to work exploring 

Her skin felt almost as impossibly soft as her dress. He could feel the seidr under his fingers, hiding something. The scars, if he had any guess. Had he felt it before? Maybe it was different since she'd left the snake visible? 

His hands tightened over her hips, pulling them together. She wasn't as thin in this form as she was as a man. Her hip bones didn't press into him. With one hand he pulled her back in for a kiss. His other hand slipped from her hip to squeeze her ass, grinding her into him. It hadn't been his intention but he wasn't going to complain about the contact. 

He leaned back and pressed a line of kisses down her neck before biting at her collar bone. "You don't have to hide you know." The words were past his lips before he'd even planned to speak. Fuck. She paused and leaned back to look up at him. Double fuck. "Sorry. Sorry." He said in a rush. "My mouth gets away from me and I…" he tapered off as, with a ripple of green, the vivid eyes gave way to milky ones. The freckly burn scars erupted across her face. 

Only the scars didn't stop with her face. Over her exposed shoulders a network of scars bloomed from her skin. He stepped back. From where her dress hung low on her hips he could see more scars appearing. All the way down her slim legs, marks appeared until the soft line of green disappeared beneath her feet. 

He stared at her. The scars somehow seemed to magnify her beauty like a single flower blooming in the ashes of a forest fire. His eyes trailed back up to meet hers. A strangely sad, twisted smile marked her face. "It is better to hide." She said simply. The green began to track back up.

"Wait. No." He realized too late he'd been standing there staring at her when she was probably feeling insanely self conscious. She jumped at his exclamation, the green magic stopping at her ankles. "Sorry, no. You are beautiful Loki. Even like this. I just didn't realize. That's all. Please. If it makes you comfortable, stay like this."

She considered him for a moment, milky eyes searching his. Then slowly the magic receded and curled under her feet. "When you are ready to admit you would rather have me back as I was I will not hold it against you." She said simply. The sheer certainty in her tone made him all the more intent to prove her wrong.

He reached out to capture her slim hips once more but paused. "None of this still hurts you, right?"

"Only my eyes." She answered calmly.

He hadn't realized her eyes hurt. Maybe they could find something to help. Eye drops maybe. His hands caught her hips and pulled her back flush against him. Pulling her chin up he kissed her soft lips. As her arms came up to wrap behind his head his hands began to roam over her skin.

The unnatural silkiness was gone, the magic no longer covering her. Between the scars her skin was still soft and he found himself greatly preferring the absence of the magic. His hands returned to grope her ass, pulling them together as they had been before his mind got away from him. 

He broke the kiss to return to sucking up a mark on her scarred collarbone. She bit his shoulder hard and he yelped in surprise but just as quickly her tongue soothed the pain. "Turn around." He murmured against her skin. She looked at him in surprise but didn't argue.

He needed to be quick enough she didn't think he was staring but at the same time he knew whatever scars would meet him would probably make him stare. When she faced away from him he gently removed the Bobby pins and clips holding her hair until it fell in a long wave of black. He threaded his fingers through her hair and began to massage her scalp. A particularly filthy sounding moan pulled from her lips and he smiled to himself. Good to know that even Asgardians or Jötunns or whatever Loki was, could still enjoy a scalp massage after having their hair up all day. 

He took the moment to let his eyes wander over the network of scars visible around the thin straps of the dress. A few of them his mind was gracious enough to link back to bits of the footage he'd seen before and his stomach churned. He pushed it away. Somehow he was certain Loki had never had sex without hiding and he sure as fuck wasn't going to mess up that first time.

Leaning forward he pressed a kiss into her shoulder then eased the waves of black out of the way and focused on removing the dress. At the neck a small hook and eye held the zipper from sliding down by accident. As gently as he could with his calloused hands he opened the clasp and slid the zipper down. 

Her back was a sea of scars of various shapes and sizes, many overlapping one another as they rippled softly with each of Loki's breaths. Though at the moment she seemed to be holding her breath, silently awaiting his response. He learned down and kissed a few of the worst scars before gently helping her from the fabric. 

He stepped in front of her, eyes struggling to drink in every inch of her skin. She met his eyes defiantly, as if daring him to comment negatively. Not that he planned to. The scars, while horrific in origin, were simply part of who she was now and she was beautiful. He took both her hands in his and began to walk backwards guiding them to the bed. 

When his knees bumped the mattress he sat in front of her, eyes now perfectly in line with her breasts. While it hadn't been his intent he definitely couldn't help but smile. His fingers spread wide over her hips before slowly moving up as his eyes roved over her chest and stomach, her breasts, and followed the lazy trail of the black snake. Her other tattoos had returned as well, familiar marks resting over a lacework of scars.

He couldn't help but smile again as, under the scars, he recognized stretch marks across her stomach. It felt grounding to see something so common and natural amidst the horrors that had been unleashed on her. He traced one with the pad of his thumb, and was surprised when she shivered. "Loki?" He asked softly.

"Ingolf used to do that." She said softly. "Of course you would be drawn to them instead of everything else."

He pressed a kiss into the mark. The raw trust she was expressing was almost as overwhelming as his fear he would fuck it up. Part of him wanting to call off the sex, just hold her and try somehow to make all the pain she'd been through go away. But that, if anything, might solidify in her mind that the scars were unlovable.

With effort he pulled himself from his mind and palmed her breasts, squeezing softly. He couldn't help but smile as her breath hitched slightly. He wondered if she'd expected him to call it off. He pulled her gently, guiding her into the bed. Once she rested, head on one of the pillows he crawled up next to her. "You are beautiful." He murmured softly. 

He could not quite read her expression. Something about the openness of her face made it harder to read than the mask he'd grown so used to. He slipped a hand behind her neck and kissed her, long and deep as his hands absently explored. He listened, cataloguing every reaction, every catch of breath or shiver. 

She caught his tongue between her teeth and bit gently. He hummed, the tiny spark of pain locking him firmly into the moment, as his hips ground forward of their own accord. His full cock rubbed against her leg. When he pulled back he nipped her jaw gently before kissing his way down her neck. Each kiss landed on a different scar creating an ever changing landscape for his mouth to map. 

He licked down her collarbone before biting up a mark at the end. The mark remained only a moment before fading into the scars as it healed. 

He intentionally avoided her breasts, choosing to lap between them and across her ribs. "Tony." She finally grumbled. He couldn't stop the smile as he sat up from where he'd been working up a new mark on her ribs. 

"Hmm?" He asked.

"If I had realized you planned to take all night I would have stopped your work much sooner."

He grinned. "Oh I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted?"

She raised a smooth eyebrow. "I am fairly certain it is something  _ you _ want. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"By all means." He said, calling her bluff. He leaned back on his arms and lazily stroked his cock. "I've never been one to say no to a show." She just glared at him. "Fine fine. Just take all my fun." He pressed her back on the mattress. "Not big on foreplay are you?" He said with a smirk.

"Not especially." She grumbled. Fine. He could definitely work with that. 

His left hand caught her breast, squeezing gently as his calloused thumb found her nipple. She arched up into the contact. His lips closed around her other nipple, following her back down into the bed, sucking and biting in time with his thumb. His free hand slipped down her stomach and carefully between her legs. She shifted, spreading her legs apart to give him room. His cock bounced against his thigh as a shiver ran down his spine.

He stroked her soft folds before slipping his fingers though, searching for…"Tony!" She moaned his name. Fucking hell that was addicting. He continued, letting his left thumb across her nipple set the pace of his tongue and right fingers for as long as he could. When he could no longer support himself without bracing on his arm he switched his mouth to her other nipple, already a tight nub from his teasing.

Resting for a moment he turned to press a line of kisses down her stomach. His hand slipped lower, fingers pressing in. She shivered, his name back on her lips. He smiled against the stretch marks. He explored the marks lazily with his tongue. 

His fingers moved slowly in and out as his thumb worked over the soft nub. She was already slick, ready for him. He took the fact she wasn't scolding him for taking too long as a mark of pride. He'd managed to drive her to distraction. He slipped lower, gently nipping and sucking at her thighs. He shifted, pulling his fingers free only to replace them with his tongue. 

Her hands buried in his hair as his tongue pressed as deeply as he could, licking and thrusting. It felt like it had been years since he'd had a chance to eat someone out but decades of practice took over easily. She tasted sweet and smelled right on the edge of familiar. He worked quickly, pulling out every trick he knew and she didn't try to make him stop. 

Her thighs shivered, her breath coming fast. He pulled back, letting his fingers take over as his lips closed around her clit, licking and sucking gently. Her fingers remained knotted on his hair. He curled his fingers and she arched her hips off the bed. Almost… She moaned, her fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair as her walls tightened around him. He slowed his movements, riding out the spasming waves until she stilled back in the bed. 

He slipped his fingers free, sucking them clean as he grinned up at her. "See?" He teased lightly, "foreplay isn't so bad." 

She grumbled something in Asgardian that was too quiet for the AllSpeak to catch. He took it as a victory either way. He dappled her stomach and breasts with kisses as he waited. His cock was painfully hard. Between the day of teasing him and eating her out he was sure he wouldn't last long. Still it had been worth it.

Quite to his surprise she pulled him down for a kiss, apparently not at all bothered by her taste in his mouth. "So are you planning to fuck me today or should I go to sleep now?" She asked with a grin when they pulled apart. 

"Hmm. I do think I was planning on sex." He said, letting his cock drag against her thigh. 

"Could have fooled me." She said though her legs spread.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him when a thought flickered through his mind, his eyes on the stretch marks. "Hey Lokes? Should I get a condom?" AllSpeak crackled and he jumped to change the wording before it came up with some strange off topic word. "Like should I be worried about you accidentally getting pregnant."

She smiled easily. "I am still able to get pregnant but you do not have to worry. It is impossible for Jötunn to accidentally get pregnant and I know you are not interested in a child."

Good enough. He lined up and carefully eased in. She was still a bit tight from the orgasm but not enough he felt like he should pull out and do more prep. Fuck it felt good. As much as he loved anal, he loved this too. He pressed all the way in, eyes closed as he felt her ripple around him. 

He didn't pause or ask if she was ready. He was learning his lesson damn it. Pulling back he set a rhythm. He slipped a hand between them to tease her clit, careful not to be too rough after spending so long on it earlier. She moaned and arched under him, her lean form almost hypnotic to watch. He could feel himself already climbing close. He should have spent more time after she came, getting her closer. 

"Fuck Loki." He panted and with an evil glint in her eyes she clenched around him. "Fuck! If you want to come again you better knock it off." He said tightly.

"What's wrong Tony?" She purred. "Not close already are you? Were you horny after today? Watching me all day?" 

"Fuck." He hissed, already so close. 

"Harder." She moaned beneath him. That he could do. His hips snapped hard against her, his hand tight on her hip. Her hand pushed his away, her fingers sliding between them. He could feel them moving between them as he thrust. So close. 

He felt her tighten, her body arching as she moaned his name. That was all it took, his thrusts became frantic as he chased her over the edge. He panted, dropping forward into his arms and kissing her gently as his mind slowly started to slot back together. She stroked his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. "Maybe sometimes foreplay is not horrible." She conceded. He laughed, breathlessly.

He felt the shimmer of magic cleaning the sheets and their bodies. He curled up under the covers, pulling her close, holding her small scarred form close to him. He listened as her breathing evened out. He closed his eyes as darkness slid over his mind.

Except….

It didn't. Something was itching at the back of his mind. What was it? He couldn't remember. His skin itched and prickled, demanding movement. He couldn't get comfortable. The sheets felt tight against his skin. He wanted to move. He  _ needed _ to move. 

He realized after weeks of sleeping relatively normally he  _ had _ to go to the shop. He had to. It was the only option. He needed to build and tinker and  _ move. _

He looked down at Loki, sleeping next to him. He hated to wake her. It wasn't her fault he couldn't sleep. And if he did wake her she might try to magic him out and he didn't need sleep right now he needed to  _ move _ . He would slip away to the shop. Work an hour then come back. He could set a timer and everything. Make sure Jarvis turned out the lights or something so he couldn't just snooze it. 

Plan made he carefully, silently extracted himself from her arms. He looked around for his clothes only to remember she'd magiced them away. He pulled open his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top before slipping out into the hall. He had no idea when she'd stopped him working and definitely no idea how long the sex had taken but it must be late. The halls were empty. The high windows opened to a black night sky. 

He sat at his favorite chair, already feeling like he could breathe better. His skin no longer felt like a prison. Quickly he pulled the glasses closer and set to work. His hands, no longer weak or shaky since Loki had healed him, would be able to finish the soldering in one hour, no problem. 

As soon as he started working Loki's words seemed to claw from his memory.  _ I know you are not interested in a child.  _ She had said it so calmly. So matter of fact. Like she was telling him the time instead of mentioning his procreation preferences. 

In fairness he had never wanted a kid. After Howard and his limited dealings with Peter he was certain he was in no fit shape to be a parent. But still the way she had said it. So certainly. 

He and Pepper had discussed it briefly, after all what long term couple doesn't? She'd been fine with his lack of interest. She had so much going on with SI plus a few minor underlying health concerns so she wasn't rushing out to have children either. It had been easy to agree that they weren't going to have one.

But Loki had parenting far far worse than Howard and seemed to have raised well adjusted kids. And something about setting the stretch marks over her stomach. The echo of the children she had carried. 

Still he didn't need to be having a kid. He was barely an adult himself, mentally at least. Hell he'd almost fucking died. A kid was the last thing he needed, he decided firmly, wishing the whispering in the back of his mind would agree and shut up.

#  Day 104

##  Loki

(June 23)

Something was not right. He lay still as his mind tried to solve it. He had changed forms in his sleep, reset the seidr to cover the scars. That was normal enough. No this was something else.

He was cold, he realized. Or rather not cold so much as not warm which was how he typically slept since Tony was such a furnace. Tony! He rolled to see Tony's side of the bed empty. 

He frowned. Perhaps the scars had been too much after all? She had had a hard time enjoying the sex without the security of the seidr smoothing her skin but Tony seemed to have enjoyed everything after the initial shock. Hell he had made sure she got to finish twice which was a rarity no matter who she had slept with. So why wait till she slept to leave?

"Jarvis? Where is Tony?"

"In the shop, sir. Shall I let him know you have woken up?" 

"No. Thank you. I will go to him."

He stood quietly, the spell washing over him and giving him clothes as he rose. Why would Tony have left? Perhaps he wished to be alone, they had sex and now Tony wished him to leave? But that made no sense. They had sex in the past. But not like that. Even he could admit that it had been very different. 

A slow sick built in his stomach but he pushed it away. He stepped out of their… Tony's room and almost ran headlong into a wall of muscle. "Winter?" He asked, only just managing to wrap his surprise in a veil of calm. "Why are you here?" 

But as he turned he realized his mistake. Wide eyes shown from an expressive face, brown hair knotted back. This was Barnes not Winter. "Why are you here Barnes?" He corrected.

Barnes looked flushed. "Sorry! I wasn't. I mean. I was but. I wasn't trying to snoop, I was just walking by. Sorry."

"Why are you awake at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep. Stevie. He needed to talk…'bout that stuff you showed him? Anyway, got me thinking about some stuff and remembering. I can't believe you went through all that Loki. I thought my stuff was bad. Fuck. I can't." Barnes shook himself. "For what it's worth I'm real sorry that happened. All of it. And I'm sorry Steve was such an ass about it tha’ you had to show him."

He nodded. The apology made him feel strangely off balance. He decided it was less the heartfelt apology but the timing that felt off. He really only cared about going to Tony right now, not if Barnes was inconvenienced by his suffering.

He nodded. "Thank you." 

He turned to leave. "Wait! Listen. If you ever need to talk about it or like share memories or something just let me know okay? We've both been through hell. Gotta stick together."

_ That  _ felt strangely ominous. He nodded, thanked Barnes and moved quickly down the halls to the shop. Tony sat at the same work surface he had been at all day. The glasses were pulled close under his nose as he worked.

"Loki?" Tony seemed surprised. "J, what's my timer at?"

"What timer sir?" The voice answered.

"Did I not fucking start it? Damn it. How long have I been in here?"

"Forty minutes sir."

Tony seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as if the time was all that really mattered. "Sorry Likes. I just needed to come work for a bit." He did not seem repulsed. Then again the scars were hidden now. "Loki? Shit, you're not mad are you?" 

"Why did you need to leave?" He asked.

"What? Why? I don't know? Sometimes I just get that itch to… why? What did you think it was?" He could almost see Tony's mind working behind the deep brown eyes. "Oh! Fuck! Loki. You didn't think… your scars?" 

Tony was on his feet, pulling him close. Before he had a chance to think about it he shifted, shrinking back into his female form. As weak and childlike as it was he wanted Tony to be able to fully wrap around him. Tony managed not to jump in surprise as the form in his arms shifted, tightening his arms as the transformation finished.

"God I was so stupid. I didn't even think. I just couldn't sleep and you looked so comfortable I thought I could just slip away for an hour then come back to bed. I didn't even think what you might think if you woke up. I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss into her hair. The tightness in her chest began to ease. She buried her face in his chest. He still smelled faintly of sex even with the spell to clean them. 

"I am not upset. I was...unsure." The excuse felt lame on her tongue and she tucked closer to Tony.

"I told you, even with the scars you are beautiful. I just needed to work on something and I was thinking about what you said about-" Tony's teeth clicked shut.

Something she had said? What had she said? She leaned back to look at his face. "About what?" She prompted.

Tony closed his eyes. "Not gonna give me a pass?" When she was still he sighed. "When you were talking about getting pregnant? You said I didn't want a kid. And you just seemed so sure."

She frowned. She had seen Tony and Pepper discussing it. Tony  _ did not _ want children. Unless something had changed. "So you would like to have a child?"

"No! Maybe? God I don't know." Tony slipped from her arms and began to pace. "I would be a terrible parent. After Howard and the way I get wrapped up in my work and the Ironman thing and SI. No. No. I don't want a kid."

"You sound less like you are sure and more as if you wish to convince yourself." She said, catching his arm as he paced by.

"Because it's a bad idea. There's a reason I decided never to be a parent. Loki what if I turn out like Howard and mess them up!? I just. No. No."

"Shhh." She tightened her hold on Tony's wrist as he tried to slip away. "Tony." She caught his other wrist and pulled him gently around. "There is no urgency. No rush. You have your whole life to think if you would like a child. Give yourself tonight. Morning will make things easier to think about. Come we should return to bed. It is late."

Tony did not struggle as they retreated back down the hall and into the bedroom. Tony flopped heavily face first on the bed and groaned. With a quick spell his clothes disappeared. Tony's thanks was muffled by the mattress. She smirked, her own clothes falling away as the seidr reclaimed them. 

"It's stupid right? Like the worst idea ever in the history of really bad ideas?" She crossed to the bed and pulled back the sheets, laying down and getting comfortable.

"I do not believe you would be a poor parent even though your upbringing was far from ideal. After all, I grew in Odin's courts and was able to separate myself easily from his poor rearing. I also do not believe it is something that must be decided tonight." She kissed him gently. "Now you should rest."

Tony was quiet for several long still minutes. Then he spoke again into the darkness, so soft she almost did not hear. "Can you show me? Like you did with Steve but your kids?"

She smiled. "Of course Tony. Get comfortable." She prompted. Carefully she wove together three spells. Sleep, dreamless sleep, and memory sharing. She hooked on Ingolf's memories. After all Tony would be interested not in her view as a mother but Ingolf's as a father.

Once Tony stopped shifting she gently touched his temples. Almost at once Tony's breathing evened. She kissed his forehead before curling back under the sheets. Memories of her children dashed through her mind as sleep caught her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapter last week! Crazy busy weekend. As an apology I did a double length chapter today! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 108

##  Loki

(June 27)

Over the next few days Tony and Jarvis worked together to spin Idunn's life into existence from birth to present day. Her pretend birth was documented in a hospital far from New York in a small town that, at her request, was near where she had lived with Ingolf. She had grown in the town before coming to New York as a child. Tony had walked her through it enough she could repeat it if needed. 

The news bringers latched onto the story like rabid wolves and before the end of the second day they arrived in the small town and managed to find several people who 'remembered' her. He had been confused but Tony insisted such was common and they wanted only the attention such claims might bring. Not even royalty anymore and still people sought to use his name for their own benefit.

Tony did not bring up having children again. He was not worried about it. If Tony wished for children he definitely would not say no, but if not it was nothing needed at that moment. Tony had been divided between working on the ever growing list of things that needed done for Peter's party and on the glasses for him.

He sat stretched on the couch in Tony's shop, a book on his lap. Gras and Earth were curled together in a tight ball of scales and wings between his ankles. The book, an ancient spell tome he had found in Vanaheim, had managed to hold his interest for the last several days. Several of the spells were ones he knew from other tomes but most were new, an increasing rarity. 

He sensed more than saw Tony's eyes on him. "I am fine." He said without looking up from the difficult spell he was working on learning. Nothing practical, not yet, but he could at least mentally practice.

"You don't have to stay." Tony said for what, by his count, was the 31st time. 

"Tony." He said, closing the book over his finger so as not to lose his place. "Do you wish me to leave?"

"No I--"

"Do you think I am incapable of leaving on my own?"

"Of course n--"

"So then why do you continue to fret?"

"I'm just worried." Tony rose from his chair and sulked over to crouch next to the couch. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he once again remembered the action no longer brought him pain. Shaking his head Tony turned to look up at him. "I'm just not used to someone hanging out with me and  _ not _ being bored out of their minds you know? Like I think Pep spent about an hour total across all the years in my shop. And hated every second. I just don't want you to feel obligated."

He smiled and set the book aside. "Come here." He reached over and gently tugged Tony's clothes until the smaller man straddled his lap. "Watch." He began to weave the spell he had been practicing. Definitely not an ideal way to first attempt it but the risk was minimal. Placing a hand on Tony's chest he pushed the spell through his body and an instant later a second Tony stood next to the couch. 

Tony jumped sideways in surprise and he grinned. "I learned to duplicate myself as a child. Then other objects and even parts of people but creating a complete illusion has been difficult." He tapped the book. "I was missing a few key components."

"J? You getting this?" Tony asked, twisting to stare at his duplicate. 

"Of course sir." The voice sounded almost bored at the question.

"Can you? Can you make it move? Or is it autonomous?" With a practiced ease he made the duplicate complete a backflip. "Fuck." Tony reached out. The duplicate, under his control, did as well. Tony shivered as his fingers touched the outstretched palm. "Yick." Tony pulled his hand back. "Too weird." 

He dismissed the duplicate, recalling the seidr. "You see? I am not idle. We both are working."

"Fine. Fine. I'll quit worrying." Tony grumbled, leaning forward to push his shirt up. He closed his eyes as Tony's fingers trailed lightly over his sides, across his stomach. "Hey Lokes?" He knew that tone. He hummed a reply, not looking forward to rousing for whatever deep topic Tony needed to discuss. "Is it weird that I can feel seidr now?" 

He could not help but smile as Tony translated the word before Allspeak could. "What do you mean?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Like before, if I touched your skin" Tony's fingers splayed over his stomach above his belly button. "It just felt like skin. But now I feel the magic. That's how I knew you were hiding the scars."

His eyes flickered open. That...was odd. He kept his face impassive as his mind spun. He ran a finger over the scar on Tony's wrist, keeping the touch casual. Perhaps the rune bound them. But no, he felt nothing as he touched the mark. He frowned then. That could mean…. "When did this begin?" He asked calmly.

"Honestly I only really noticed before we had sex the other day. At least. I  _ kn _ ow I felt it then. Maybe when we were shopping? I'm not sure."

"Not immediately after waking?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Hmm." 

"Hmm? What's that mean?" Tony pressed. 

"It could mean…." He reached up, pressing a hand gently to Tony's heart. "Come." He said, lifting Tony off his lap so he could stand. "We should test something."

"Jesus Loki!" Tony complained as he set the man easily on his feet.

"Come." He repeated before turning to walk from the shop. With a fair amount of grumbling Tony came too. 

He held the door open and paused as Gras and Earth flitted after them. The two had become largely inseparable in recent days. Even when he left the compound to visit his family they chose either to both stay with Tony or both come with him.

He led the way down the now familiar halls and into the common area. Rogers and Barnes sat on one of the couches. He caught Barnes straighten quickly from where he had been leaning on Rogers. Unease filled the room but no one spoke as he, Tony and the wyverns slipped out the back door.

"Loki, where are we going?" Tony asked as the door closed behind him. He did not bother to answer, instead turning to walk alongside the compound. A soft crackling whoosh overhead alerted him to Earth's attempts at fire. He stepped sideways as smoldering ashes dripped from the young beast’s mouth. Gras, apparently more than happy to engage in the practice opened her own mouth and belched out a tiny bubble before spinning and whirling through the air in excitement.

He stopped at a cool spot. The walls of the compound created a large alcove, big enough to easily fit a horse in. He had discovered the place during one of his late night explorations of the compound and it's exterior. After all, leaving a self duplication in bed was almost second nature right along with the deep need to have a strong knowledge of his surroundings. 

"Sit." He told Tony, after guiding him to the center of their quiet hiding spot. Bird song issued from the trees and distantly the voices of Asgard could just be heard filtering through the forest.

"Tell me what is going on." Tony demanded. When he raised an eyebrow the other man flopped down, arms crossed.

"We are testing to see why you can now feel my seidr. Is that not the question you asked?"

"Yeah but--"

"Shh." Tony glared up at him. He knelt in front of Tony and kissed him gently. As he felt some of the tension ease he pressed his fingers into the Earth and called the seidr forth until it pooled just beneath Tony. 

When he leaned back Tony looked significantly less grumpy. "Close your eyes." He prompted. 

"But." Tony's eyes immediately scanned the open air around then, searching for threats.

"Trust me Tony. I will keep you safe." He said, a sentiment that really should not be required. They were in Tony's home. The fact he still felt fear, even here, was heartbreaking.

Tony held his eyes a moment then nodded. Once his eyes were closed he gently took Tony's hands and guided them to the dirt. "Do you feel it?" 

"What is that?" Tony asked softly. He waited, barely daring to breathe. "It's seidr right? But from the Earth not you." He could not stop the smile if he wanted. Of course Tony, with all his strength and intelligence could continue beyond the rune.

"Exactly. I will sit in front of you. You will not feel me but I am here." He settled himself on the cool ground. "You are at a crossroads." He said softly. "A choice." Deep in his mind he heard his mother's voice, echoing through the years. He could so clearly remember when she had said the same words to him as a child. Or was it even him? Perhaps another child, one still happy, unaware of the destiny it faced. Could that really have ever been him? "The rune I have given you will continue to work your whole life. It will heal you when you are injured. You have the chance now to go past that if you want. It takes time and practice but you have the chance to control seidr as I do. Is that something you would like?"

"Fuck yea." Tony fingers were working into the dirt as if seeking the seidr buried just beneath. 

He smiled. "Take a deep breath and relax." He prompted, just hoping that it would work now that he had already gotten Tony excited for the chance. "Picture your hands. Spread them wide." Tony's fingers spread in the dirt. "Good. Now focus on your chest. Do you feel the seidr already in your veins?" Tony nodded. "Focus on grabbing hold of that seidr and forcing it to your fingertips. If you feel it in your chest keep pushing it to your fingers. It will feel impossible at first. Focus, it will listen to you."

After several minutes of silence Tony groaned. "I can't!"

"Hush. You can. It will listen to you. Focus." It was almost painfully slow but he could feel it. The seidr began to build in his hands. "Good. Keep going." He encouraged. 

Sweat broke across Tony's skin as he worked. It took massive amounts of practice to do this with ease. Still it was much easier with seidr that came willingly, rather than being trapped by the rune.

"Good." He said again as Tony panted. "Good. Rest a moment but keep the seidr trapped." Tony nodded. Tony’s head dropped back, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. "Now. When you are ready, imagine a cork at the tip of each finger. Each cork has a chain. When you are ready, yank those chains as hard as you can. Keep your hands on the ground."

Tony nodded, eyes still closed. He waited. Now would be the moment of truth. Would Midgard recognize its own or was the seidr too wild to control without the Asgardian seidr in the apples to temper it. 

The sudden shift of seidr in Tony's fingers pulled him from his mind. Nothing. Seconds ticked by. Regret filled his chest. Perhaps Tony would agree to the apples. Though, they would likely gift him longer life than he truly wished for. He would need to research and see--

With a groan of shifting ground the seidr beneath then brust beneath Tony's hands and flooded into his body. Tony's eyes opened wide in panic. "Breathe. Keep breathing. It will feel tight but the pressure will ease." He promised, careful not to touch Tony's body. If given a bridge the seidr would likely rush to him instead. Tony's wide eyes held his.

"Too much." Tony breathed, tightly. Gold glowed through the back of his throat.

"Almost done." He promised. 

Gold shimmered behind Tony's eyes. Golden flecks bloomed in the brown depths. Then at once Tony let out a breath of golden air and his eyes closed. "You did it." He murmured. Sitting up in his knees he pulled Tony's head to his chest, gently soothing the smaller man. "You did it."

"Does it always feel this full?" Tony asked into his shirt.

"Yes. You grow to expect it though. Soon it will feel strange  _ not _ to feel that full."

Tony hummed. "So I'm magic now?"

He chuckled. "With practice."

"Okay? So how do I do that?" Tony asked. He looked like an over excited puppy squirming for attention. He smiled easily. 

"Focus on moving the seidr through you. That control must come before any spells.

Tony frowned then closed his eyes and sent the seidr smashed through until he locked a good mass of it in his hand. Freeing it he forced it to his foot, then his other arm. "Now what?" He asked, eyes back in his. The gold in his eyes seemed to glitter even in the shaded light. 

"You must learn fine control." He said gently, stroking Tony's check. "It is not enough to force it. Seidr lives of its own and must be treated as such if you wish it to work for you."

"Come on Loki! You can't just give me this then tell me to mediate or something."

He nodded. "Very well. Hold out your hand. Palm up. Good." Close your eyes. Imagine your palm is open, seidr able to ease out like smoke. Can you see it?"

"Yeah." Tony said softly.

"Focus hard." He waited. It took several minutes before the thin vapor of seidr, a soft liquid blue that matched the glow of the reactor, rose. Tony stared in awe. 

"So that's the seidr?" Tony breathed softly.

"Yes. Once you have finer control of your seidr, opening your body to allow it to escape is vital to many many spells. Practice control first, but also you can practice this. Do you trust me?"

Tony looked surprised. "Of course."

"Do not jump." He said before touching the vapor. With a soft whoosh it ignited, a small fire licked into the air golden blue. Tony managed not to flinch as the flames flowed over his hand, dripping harmlessly into the grass. "Faerie fire. Harmlessly but pretty. Once you have better control I will teach you."

Gras landed heavily on the ground, snuffling curiously at the fire. Standing on her back legs she reached up with her winged front legs and pulled Tony's hand lower. "It will not harm her." He promised as Tony gave him an uncertain look. 

Tony let his hand be pulled down until Gras could stick her whole head in the flame. Gras made a soft chirping purr of excited happiness before climbing fully into Tony's hand. Or as fully as she could now fit as she continued to gain in size and weight. Earth had landed now too and was regarding the flames, now billowing around Gras with interest. 

Gras hissed, guarding her new perch. Earth immediately took up the game, dropping low into a fighting stance. His wings spread wide and low as his thin body puffed up to appear as large as possible. Gras chuffed and curled her head under her wing in a show of indifference. 

Earth reared onto his back legs and beat his wings furiously. With a guttering crackle the fire extinguished. Interesting. Faerie fire could not be put out by wind. Apparently Tony's own expectations of the fire's behavior was enough to affect it even if the expectation was false. 

Gras roared in mock anger and took flight to tackle Earth. He watched as the two wrestled together gnashing teeth that never quite connected, brandishing claws that barely scuffed.

"So how do I get better at fine movement?" Tony asked, pulling his eyes from the beasts. 

"The seidr you had before was trapped unwilling by the rune. The seidr you have now chose you willingly. Therefore less force is required. Consider it more a partner to encourage than a slave to be forced." 

Tony nodded. "That's what you do?" Tony asked. 

He nodded too. "Feel" He said, offering his hand. Tony reached out and touched his fingers. It was strange, feeling the rolling seidr coming from another. He had spent too short of time with his family and too many years away from Mother for it to feel familiar. Pushing the thought aside he spun a spell in his palm. The spell, one of his own creation as a child, was overly complex and took far longer than needed which suited what he wanted Tony to feel just fine. A small golden flower slowly bloomed in his fingers until it filled his palm. 

He had long perfected the spell to require much less work but he still remembered his pride in showing Mother his first created spell. "That felt weird." Tony said softly, his hand moving to curiously brush against the silky soft petals of the flower.

He smiled. "That weird will be what you come to expect from spells. Elemental ones like fire and water and ice are the quickest to master as you need no spell, only intent. Then you can begin to weave very basic spells."

"So is that how Thor does the lightning? Elemental spells?"

"Not exactly." He sat back in the grass, enjoying the cool fresh air after what was far too long inside. "Thor was born with the power to control storms. God of Thunder at his birth. It is seidr that gives him the ability, but he has no control of it. Or, I suppose I could say he has very little control. He can, of course, use it to fight even now without Mjolnir to help temper it."

"Damn. I can't imagine a kid just coming out controlling storms." Tony murmured.

"Yes. I have been led to believe Asgard suffered many storms until he could become old enough to control it."

"What about you?" Tony asked. His heart jumped before he could remind himself Tony was not trying to lead the conversation. He truly did not know. Without a thought the flower in his fingers froze into a beautiful crystalline form. Tony watched with awe. He held up his other hand and a small ball of emerald green flames licked forth. "Ice  _ and  _ fire?" Tony asked. "Hardly seems fair you get two. Then again who else would I expect to over achieve." Tony leaned between his hands and kissed him gently. 

"If I could learn to do it hot enough, fire would be really helpful for my work in the shop." Tony commented easily. He opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps moving slowly towards them. With a thought he recalled the seidr. 

"Hey, sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt." Barnes' voice drifted to his ears before the man stepped past the darkness of his eyes.

"What's up Bucky?" Tony asked calmly, though he could feel the man stiffen behind him. Gras taking her reaction from Tony, stilled from her play.

"I was just hoping we could talk." Bucky answered lamely.

"Have a seat." He offered, not really interested in returning inside.

Bucky sat, leaning back against the rough concrete of the building. "So, how exactly is the fourth going to work for Stevie and I? Should we expect to leave for the night?"

He had not considered what the others would do during the upcoming gathering. Tony on the other hand seemed to have already considered it. "You're both welcome to come. Figured it might be fun to have everyone together for Steve's birthday." Bucky looked briefly surprised. "Yeah I'm aware it's his birthday. Just like I know Clint's is June 18th and yours is March 10th. I'm not the ass Steve wants me to be."

"What about Nat?" Bucky asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"She doesn't know her birthday but we celebrate on November 17th, the day Clint broke through her mind control."

The Black Widow had been mind controlled as well? That meant of all of them Tony and Rogers were the only two who had not lost their control at some point. What were the odds?

Across from them Bucky seemed satisfied with the answer. "Steve said you let Winter come outside?" He asked.

"We were watching him." Tony sounded defensive, ready to argue but Bucky did not seem interested in such, instead only nodding. When Tony spoke again his voice was different, softer. "He really does hate Winter, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Bucky answered then as if a switch flipped his eyes snapped up. "And he should!" Bucky snapped. "He's a monster! He almost destroyed everything! A killer! He…" Bucky tapered off, his anger clearly wearing thin.

"The sooner you accept he exists, the easier life will become." He said softly.

"No." Bucky repeated, addressing his hands. The brown eyes searched first the flesh hand and then the metal, as if perhaps the answer he sought may simply be hidden within the lined palms.. "No. I hate him." The words held no heat, more a trained response than a truth.

"I do not believe you do." He said, softening his tone. Decades of practice wove seidr into his words, softening them further. "Steve hates him. But you do not. Perhaps his actions you detest but not the man himself." The world seemed to quiet around him. Tony and the wyverns were unmoving behind him. Even the birds seemed to have quieted their song to watch. He took a chance, guessing on an idea. "You want him to be gone. He reminds you of your past. But you know he can not leave, and it pains you to make him suffer. He has already suffered so much for you."

Bucky's eyes rose to his. "But what am I supposed to do?" He asked imploringly. "Stevie hates him. Hates him so much. What if I lose…" he felt Bucky recognize he was over sharing and quickly spoke, reweaving the spell.

"Surely you do not believe you could lose him? The man who fights for you with all his being. To be sure you are safe.'

The man's mind softened again, bending under the seidr. "That's why I can't lose him. He is the only one. If he hates Winter, what if he…"

"Go on." He encouraged.

"What if he hates me?" The words we quiet as a child, whispering their greatest fears into the darkness.

"You do not hate Winter. You only fear he may spell the end of your life with Steve." He echoed the fear back. Bucky nodded. "Have you spoken with Steve?" He asked.

Bucky scoffed, jarring the spell painfully. "You know how he is."

"I do. But he loves you. Very dearly from what I can tell. It is important you voice this to him." 

He was so focused on holding the spell, he did not notice Tony move until a hand rested on his shoulder. He barely suppressed a soft jump. "Bucky." Tony spoke softly. Deciding in an instant to weave Tony in rather than break the spell he poured seidr through Tony's hand on his shoulder, up though the man's mouth. Tony felt it, he could see the man blink but he continued regardless. "You have to remember, Winter reminds him of what you went through and he hates that. I don't think he really hates Winter, just that Winter stands for. Try to make him see Winter isn't just the man who went through hell. He is just as much a part of you as you are."

"Yeah. You're right." Bucky said. "I'll go talk to him. Thanks." And without another word Bucky stood and left. He quickly cut the spell, leaving Bucky's mind his own.

"What was that?" Tony asked when Bucky was out of earshot.

"A spell of my own making. Silver tongue."

"What is it like mind control or something?" He could hear anger just under the surface, but Tony was giving him a chance to explain rather than just taking action. A strange but pleasant change.

"Nothing like. It simply makes the person speaking feel safe to speak freely. He will not know why but he will feel certain we will not break his confidence and speak of what we discussed. It also makes him certain we have his best interest at heart and gave advice based on that interest. He will be more likely to speak openly again in the future."

"So you didn't  _ make _ him speak or anything?"

"No. What he shared was his choice. And how much." Tony nodded, softening. He watched, half expecting the relaxed expression to break into anger but Tony seemed content with the answers he provided. How long had it been since his seidr had been taken at face value? More time than he cared to count. 

Tony rose and offered a hand. He did not need help but he took the offered hand all the same, enjoying the small contact it brought. He folded the smaller man into his chest. It was strange, feeling Tony's seidr swirling within him, pressing curiously at his skin. That would account for the pressure Tony felt. It would ease with time. 

"Let's go back inside. I'm almost done with the glasses." Tony said for what was probably the third time in as many days. Sometimes he had to truly wonder how much Tony realized time was passing. Still he nodded and followed Tony back around the building.

Barnes and Rogers sat quietly on the couch. Both sets of eyes snapped up to them as they entered. "Just passing through." Tony said, holding up a hand in apology as they entered.

"Loki. Can you come here please?" He was surprised by Rogers' calm request. Tony stilled, waiting both for his response and to see if he needed to step in.

"I will be fine. See you in a bit." He dismissed Tony. It took a moment for Tony to nod and leave. He crossed the room and settled on the chair across from the two men. Barnes looked apprehensive, Rogers steadfast.

"Bucky said he talked to you about Winter." Rogers started. 

He nodded. "Yes." He intentionally kept the answer to one word, waiting for Rogers to fill in the intent of the conversation.

"He is really here to stay?"

"That is correct. I believe attempting to remove him would be both damaging and unsuccessful."

"Why?" Rogers asked.

He looked at Barnes. He had provided this information already. Barnes nodded and he turned back to Rogers. "Winter was created when he was unable to handle the torture he was experiencing as a way to protect his mind. To remove Winter would be to remove that protection. And that is assuming it is possible and the attempt to remove Winter did not simply destroy Barnes' mind."

"Fine. Fine." Rogers waved a hand almost dismissively. "So what can we do then?"

"I have advised Barnes the best course of action is to begin to accept Winter as part of normal life. He--"

"We don't  _ want _ to just accept him," Rogers snapped.

"Why?" He leaned back and regarded Rogers.

"He's a fucking murderer. He's a mindless thing that keeps taking over Bucky. Why the fuck would we accept something like that!?"

He turned to Barnes and waited. The other man, pressed tight into Rogers' side met his eyes. The blue eyes held his silently. Rogers continued to talk but he ignored the man. This was Barnes' to tell. If Barnes wished him not to speak he would not. It was that simple.

"Stevie." The word seemed to surprise Barnes as he spoke, blue eyes still holding his. "Stevie please. I can't." Steve looked over in confusion and finally Barnes turned to look at him. "I don't want him gone." Barnes spoke softly. 

Rogers looked startled. "But…But you said that you--"

Barnes cut across him. "You were so mad he was still around and seemed to hate him so much that I was afraid if I didn't too you might leave." 

Silently he gained his feet, slipping quietly down the hall as Rogers answered softly. This was their conversation now.

"What was that about?" Tony asked by way of greeting as he entered the shop. 

"Barnes needed a little help getting started with talking to Rogers." He answered simply.

"Come here." Tony waved him over. "Try these on. Make sure it is still comfortable."

He collected the glasses from Tony. No longer did the frames hold clear glass. Instead now the thin glass appeared to be much like the computer screens then powered off. He slipped them on, the black screen blocked all vision. Still they fit well enough. "They feel fine." He said, starting to remove them.

"Wait!" Tony said and he dropped his hands. "Here in a minute you're going to open your eyes and hold them open as long as you can, okay?" He nodded. "Aand… Now."

He opened his eyes. A bright blue light scanned over them. "Scan complete." Jarvis spoke.

"Initialize."

Slowly, like eyes refocusing after being rubbed too hard, the glasses seemed to pull the world into focus. He blinked as his mind struggled to attempt to accommodate the change. Slowly everything seemed to stabilize, details gaining focus. 

"You can blink now." Tony added, almost an afterthought.

Blinking seemed to bring the world into clear focus. He could easily see to the back of the shop, something previously impossible. It was almost uncomfortable. His eyes ached. He realized, after a moment, his mind had grown disused to focusing on anything more than a few feet away. Slotting things into further distance was jarring. Then again, it was not truly further distance. Instead he saw a screen inches from his eyes. 

Lifting the glasses to look under them the shop immediately disappeared into darkness. "This is just the first version." Tony said. "Any feedback? Changes? Are they still comfortable? I could soften the power up if it's too jarring. Maybe modify the natural ocular--"

He leaned over and silenced the stream of anxious conciseness with a kiss. The glasses bumped lightly against his face. Tony stiffed for an instant as if caught off guard then relaxed. When he leaned back it was with a smile. "They are wonderful Tony. Thank you. I believe it will take time for my eyes to adjust but they are working beautifully." 

In that moment Tony looked so fucking hopeful. He could remember at least a dozen times in his life he had felt that hopeful uncertainty. Reaching out he threaded his fingers gently through Tony's hair. Tony's eyes drifted closed as the touch, chin tipped back. Tony trusted him so completely. Forgave him after New York. Cared enough to try to help him and actually gave him chance to explain when things seemed suspect. It was strange. 

His fingers scratched lightly at Tony's scalp and the man hummed. "Why are you doing this?" The words slipped past his lips.

"Hmm?" Tony's eyes flickered open as he frowned. "Doing what?" 

He did not have a good answer for that. One that could clearly communicate the depth of kindness Tony was showing. He had so little he could give. Perhaps Tony felt he must repay the life debt? But Tony had been kind and generous well before falling into a coma.

Tony pressed a hand to his stomach, guiding him back a step so Tony could stand. Tony's arms slipped around him. "You're thinking too hard." Tony murmured accusingly into his chest. "I am doing things because I care about you." Tony said after a moment.

He scoffed. "No one does something without wishing for something in return."

Tony tipped his head back, the point of Tony's chin pressing into his chest. "Ingolf probably did." 

He closed his eyes, a million memories flashing through his mind. "That is unfair." He complained, when he could not find a better retort.

Tony grinned up at him. He pressed a kiss onto Tony's forehead and sighed. "So how far can these see?"

"I'll show you." Tony said, grabbing his hand and starting to walk. He caught Tony's hand, pulling him up short. "I am unsure if it is wise to go through the common area right now."

Tony grinned. "You didn't think that was the  _ only _ way out did you?" Tony asked, pulling him away from the heavy metal doors and instead to a smaller door in the back of the shop.

"If you have a closer exit, why always use the common area one?"

"This one needs a key." Tony said, grabbing a thick metal key from a bench as they passed. "And I never remember until I'm already at the door." 

Tony opened the heavy metal door. A wave of fragrances rolled over him, mixing with the smell of fresh soil. Following Tony through his was surprised to see rows and rows of plants all fully in bloom. The smells came from a dense patch of herbs and spices which grew on either side of the door. He opened his mouth to chastise Tony for not using them in cooking when Tony groaned.

"Damn it Walter. Again!" He stilled, eyes searching the room for whoever Tony currently spoke to. He could find no human in the room. Still Tony's hand slipped from his as he rushed down one of the rows and around a corner. "Got ya!"

With curiosity he followed after Tony. He turned the corner just in time to see Tony heft a strange something from the ground. A rock maybe? No. No. It was moving. "What is that?" He asked, watching as four legs waved in circles, looking for ground.

"This is Walter." Tony said, carrying the beast down a row. "Back when I still did R&D at the tower one of the lab techs brought him in to try and test the crops on him. Fired him but he left Walter behind." Tony deposited the creature into a large pen at the back of the green house. The beast's heavy back looked more rock than flesh. It's legs too seemed covered in heavy armor. 

"What is it?" He asked again. Tony, who had been turning to walk away stopped and looked back at him. 

"You've never seen a tortoise?" 

Tortoise. He repeated the word in his mind as a dark fleshy grey head appeared from under the rock like back. The tortoise blinked up at him then turned and with slow strong movements it wandered away.

"I guess that makes sense. Probably not a lot of tortoises where you were on your last visit. So, tortoises are land animals that eat plants. They move really slow so they have a shell and when threatened they can pull their legs and head inside for protection. Walter is a sulcata tortoise. And he's got a taste for the intellicrops so if I'm gone for a day or two he devises an escape plan and goes on a fridge raid."

He watched the lumbering animal. Such a strange thing. Midgard really had truly odd creatures. He stood, as Walker settled himself under a large light in one of the corners of the pen. "He will likely outlive me." Tony added offhandedly. "He's still really just a teenager. Only thirty."

"How long are their lives?" He asked, glancing back at the slumbering beast.

"120 years, give or take."

He nodded. Part of him considered telling Tony that with less effort than it took him to stand he could allow Tony far more than 120 years but decided against it. That was a conversation best had when time could be taken. 

He followed Tony past rows of plants, all apparently being subjected to various hardships. As if hearing his curiosity, or perhaps simply due to his constant need to fill silences, Tony began to speak. "Intellicrops were one of my first ventures away from guns. They are made to grow in any situation and produce double the output while doing it. I made them specifically to do things like send out after disasters or to weak, poor, or unstable parts of the world so people could always have enough to eat. Honestly the demand is so high we can barely keep up but it doesn't stop us from trying."

Tony stopped in front of a massive heavy door. It looked more like the door to the Asgardian weapons vault than simply a door leading outside. Tony fit the key into the center of the door. With a thunk and a heavy groan the metal tubes retracted and Tony heaved the door open. 

They stepped out into a large concrete slab that wound away around the building. His eyes followed it until it disappeared around the nearest wall. It took several moments for his mind to realize just how far that was. He turned, eyes scanning the treeline. His curiosity about the tortoise had driven the thought of the glasses solidly from his mind.

Tony however seemed to have suffered no such distraction. "How are they doing?" He asked hopefully. 

"I can see to the trees." He stepped farther out on the concrete drive. "And smoke from Asgard's fires."

"Perfect!" Tony breathed. "And discomfort? Blurriness?"

"None."

Tony grinned up at him. "Probably best not to try to wear them too much at first. Your eyes are gonna need to adjust."

He nodded. "Thank you, Tony." He said, turning back to the smaller man.

"I'm glad they work." Tony said honestly. 

He stepped into Tony's space, gently nudging the man backwards until Tony's back pressed against the wall of the compound. Cupping Tony's check he lifted Tony's chin. With a teasing, painstaking slowness he brought their lips together. Tony, as always, tried immediately to lick his way into his mouth. He pressed a hand to Tony's chest, avoiding the reactor with practiced ease and effectively forcing the smaller man to still.

Tony grumbled into his lips and he smiled. "Shhh" he murmured, their lips brushing together. It took a considerable amount of work to keep Tony from trying again to take over the kiss but it was a challenge he relished. 

He slotted his knee between Tony's legs. Tony ground hard against his thigh and he smiled. He bit Tony's lip, drawing a filthy moan from the smaller man. Pulling back he leaned close until his lips brushed the cusp of Tony's ear. "Poor Anthony, grinding on my leg like a horny teenager. Are you so desperate for me?"

Tony nodded frantically and he chuckled softly. He pressed a line of kisses down Tony's neck, occasionally biting. Each pinch of his teeth pulled wonderful sounds from Tony's lips. Sucking up a mark, he watched with satisfaction as the seidr pulsing in Tony's veins cleared it away. "Want me to fuck you? Fill you up until you can feel nothing but me?" Tony's head bobbed frantically as he spoke. "Prove it." He purred. "Kneel." 

He expected resistance. He expected arguing. He did not expect Tony folding fluidly to his knees. Fuck he looked good like that. Far too good. He reached down, cupping Tony's check. Tony pressed into the touch. Fingers collected the ties for his pants but Tony did not untie them. "I am waiting." He said softly.

It was the only prompt Tony needed. In what had to be record time the tie was undone and Tony was easing him from his pants with practiced gentleness. "Hands behind your back." He said, curious to see exactly how willing Tony was to listen.

Again he met with no complaint. He grabbed him by the hair, just enough to maybe hurt, depending on how sensitive Tony's scalp was. Tony did not seem to mind as another moan slipped past his lips, hot breath warming his cock. 

Movement pulled his eyes up from his more than willing partner. Far at the edge of the trees a flash of long blonde hair. He squinted, feeling the glasses adjust. Bruce stood next to a tree. An Asgardian woman spoke to him. As he said something she laughed, a hand resting on the doctor's arm, touch familiar. He did not recognize the woman, one of many he knew he had seen before but not one who had been introduced to him. Interesting. He filed the information away.

Turning back to Tony, who had not noticed him squinting and instead seemed only focused on the cock just out of reach of his lips. "Prove you want me." He said, releasing Tony's hair. He had definitely still been too focused on the doctor. When Tony swallowed him down, sucking like it was his life's work, he almost overbalanced. He definitely heard the curse word spoken in Asgardian translate easily over AllSpeak. 

He felt Tony grin before redoubling his efforts. Tony's mouth was impossibly warm, his tongue far too wicked as it frantically lapped over every inch of him before zeroing in on the most sensitive spots it could reach. He reached down, threading his fingers through Tony's hair, tugging gently. Not enough to take control but enough to feel the light resistance. Tony moaned around him, the feeling pooling low in his stomach. 

He shivered, hips pressing forward as the sensations rolled over him. Tony pulled back, lavishing the head of his cock with attention. He grabbed ahold of Tony's hair once more. Tony stilled eyes tilting up to look at him. 

He studied the warm eyes. Gold still barely shimmered past the blown pupils. He smiled and pressed slowly into the welcoming mouth, pressed in until Tony's nose bumped lightly into his stomach. He held there, certain the other man couldn't breath but also curious for the reaction. If the lack of air worried the smaller man he hid it exceptionally well. The gold flecked eyes remained firmly on his face. 

When Tony's eyes began to water he pulled back. Tony panted around him, the cool air contrasting sharply with the heat of Tony's mouth. He smiled, stroking Tony's cheek with his free hand. "So good." He murmured absently as he watched Tony collect himself. 

He was close. He could stop, could instead rush to prep Tony but he pushed away the idea. Tony had handled him well enough in Vanaheim. No point to rush. Better to finish once and get to really take his time later. Tightening his hold on Tony's hair he began to thrust into the welcoming lips. Tony took only a moment to figure out the rhythm before he was sucking and licking in time with each movement. "Close." He warned. Tony, rather than pulling back seemed to redouble his efforts. 

He grunted as waves of pleasure broke over him. The world, if only for a moment, seemed to fade down until all that mattered was Tony's fucking tongue, still working to milk every last drop from his body.

As his senses began to widen again he freed Tony's hair from his grasp. "Though you were going to fuck me." Tony complained, his voice slightly hoarse from the rough treatment. 

"That is the plan," he said easily. 

"But, you already." 

He smiled and slipped easily to his knees. Leaning close to Tony's ear he whispered, "I am a God Tony." Tony shivered.

"I used to have stamina like that. When I was a teenager. Fucking miss those days."

"Do you wish them to return?"

"No. Probably not. I had to jerk off or have sex like eight times a day which really cuts into the rest of life."

"Hmm. But if it was reversible?" Tony's eyes snapped to his as he realized what was really being asked. Slowly Tony nodded. 

He smiled, weaving together a basic spell he reached under Tony's shirt and ran a hand over Tony's sides, smiling at the soft shiver over Tony's skin. "On your back." He commanded. 

Tony dropped back with enough force he grunted softly as he hit the ground. He pushed up on Tony's shirt just enough to show his stomach. He opened the fasten on Tony's pants, sliding down the zipper. Tony lifted his hips from the ground to allow him to slide the material until it pooled at Tony's knees. 

He moved next to Tony and bent over catching his open lips. He tasted himself on Tony's tongue as he licked into Tony's mouth. Tony, apparently momentarily caught off guard, quickly returned the kiss. 

Straightening he reached down, lazily stroking Tony's dick. A small pearl of precum attracted his eyes. Leaning over he cleaned the drop with the flat of his tongue. Tony moaned under him. Smiling, he wrapped his hand around Tony and began to pump slowly. Tony thrust up into his hand. He did not attempt to stop the almost frantic movements, watching instead the rhythm Tony set.

"Fuck!" Tony stilled suddenly his whole body shivering with effert. "Fuck. Gonna." He grinned and resumed the movement of his hand. "Loki. Shit. No. I…" the words tapered into a moan as Tony arched again and in the circle of his fist he felt each trob as Tony spilled out across his stomach. 

"Why?" Tony complained softly through his pants. "Wanted you to--" Tony yelped as he wrapped his lips around the still oversensitive head. He didn't move, not yet. Instead he remained still, though his tongue snuck out to lap the last of the seed from the slit. He counted, waiting on the spell. "Fuck." Tony mumbled and he grinned. He knew the spell well, had used it on himself many times in his youth. In spite of the still warm cum on his stomach he would not feel satisfied, the itch not yet scratched. "Fucking magic." Tony groaned.

He hummed and Tony shivered under him. He pressed a hand onto Tony's hip, the spell cleaning Tony's skin before he turned to focus on the warm flesh resting just past his lips, moving slowly as his tongue explored. He doubted, in spite of his own years, that he was as experienced as Tony in this. One of the byproducts of royalty, everyone just assumed you wanted to lay back and be lavished with attention. Only when he'd gotten old enough to leave the palace without guard and change his appearance had he been able to actually try giving the head as opposed to only receiving. Even then finding men willing to lie with him. It had taken even more years before he had mastered the female form enough to fool those with whom he spent time in bed with.

Still if Tony was at all concerned with the lack of experience it was impossible to tell. The man beneath him was already moaning up a storm, words of praise mingling with his name as Tony babbled. It was, if nothing else, good for one's ego. He relished the weight on his tongue, the heat and taste as his tongue worked. 

His hand closed around Tony's hip, keeping him still as he relaxed his throat and swallowed Tony down, his nose buried in the soft curls of brown hair. He could not stay like that, not like Tony, could not handle the lack of air. 

Pulling back he slipped his hand up Tony's side and under his shirt, fingers catching the already tight nipple. Tony's chest lifted off the ground as the man arched into the touch. Working the sensitive nub, he focused on setting a rhythm, his tongue mapping out the throbbing veins.

It did not take long until the stream of consciousness pouring past Tony's lips became an incoherent stream of "fuck, fuck, fuck." Tony's fingernails dug into his arm. Tony did not manage to warn him in time. Thankfully as the first ropes hit the back of his mouth he managed to swallow, rather than choke. 

"Sorry….sorry." Tony mumbled heavily as Tony's cock twitched heavily in his mouth. Ignoring the apologies he licked Tony clean, ignoring the feeble protests as he worked the oversensitive flesh. By the time he had finished the protests had turned to soft, keening moans. 

"On your knees." He prompted, patting Tony's hip.

"How many times am I going to cum?" Tony complained half-heartedly as he struggled to roll over, the jeans still wrapped around his knees.

"I could take the spell away." He offered absently. "Though if I do I am worried you may not have the energy to enjoy me filling you up."

"I didn't say that." Tony grumbled, finally settling on his knees. 

"It's different for everyone. Do not worry. When you are finally spent it is one of the most satisfying feelings you will ever experience." Tony huffed. 

Resting a hand on Tony's hip he pressed a single seidr lubed finger past the tight ring of muscle. Tony, if only for an instant, clenched around his finger before relaxing. He worked the finger in, taking special care to drag it across Tony's prostate as he did. Tony groaned, widening his legs as much as the fabric still trapping his knees would allow. 

He wasted little time slotting a second finger next to the first. Tony pressed back against the fingers as he pressed them in. "So eager." He teased.

Tony started to reply, perhaps come back with something witty but he took that moment to pull his fingers all the way out and slam them back in. Tony's reply came as a soft moan as he scissored his fingers apart, careful to keep a near constant pressure on the tight bundle of nerves. Tony's whole body was tense as he struggled to process the onslaught. One of Tony's hands reached down, struggling to close around his leaking cock. He swatted the hand away.

"Fuck. Loki. Fuck. Please. So close." Tony whimpered. "Just need. Just a little. Please."

"Shh. You can finish just like this because here in a minute I'm going to be touching you more than you will want. Enjoy the break."

Tony whined but did not reach back again. The smaller man's balls were tucked tight to his body. A thin string of precum connected Tony's leaking cock to the pool collecting on the concrete. 

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck don't stop. Please don't…" the words trailed off as Tony's hips bucked silently forward his come spattering the ground beneath him. 

Before Tony could catch his breath he slotted his cock between the mounds of Tony's ass and pressed past the still flickering ring of muscle. Tony found his voice again, groaning then hissing as he pressed in. Tony was well prepped but that did not mean it would not burn. Tony rippled, impossibly tight around him. The heat was just on the sweet side of too much to be comfortable to his fucked up senses.

Tony's fingers scrabbled at the concrete as he struggled to both escape and press into the burn. By the time he was fully seated Tony was panting heavily between incoherent moans. 

"Starting to wear out?" He purred, fingers absently tracing the tight muscle of Tony's back as he waited for the man to catch his breath.

Tony nodded. "On...one more. Think...I think just one."

He smiled. "Of course." He purred. Sliding out he snapped his hips forward. Tony moaned and he repeated the action, setting a punishing rhythm. He wished he could see Tony's face, see him utterly undone but he liked the mock restraints put on them by Tony's clothes. The way Tony's thighs were just a little too close together; Tony's shirt pressed up around his shoulders. It felt sinful, perverse. As if someone might appear at any moment and they would have to rush to dress. He was not quite willing to surrender the fantasy. 

Tony's hand moved, trying again to slip between his legs. He pinched Tony's ribs hard enough to leave a bruise which immediately began to heal. "Fuck! You jerk me off then!" Tony snapped.

He tightened both hands on Tony's hips until he was sure the man knew where they rested before, with a flicker of seidr, a third disembodied have appeared to wrap around Tony's throbbing cock. Tony actually yelped in surprise, trying to scramble away from him. He kept his hold as laughter rolled over him. Tony arched his back, looking under himself to see the hand still wrapped around his cock.

"That. Was fucking. Evil." Tony groaned. With a laugh he snapped his hips forward, returning to the rhythm. Just for the joy of it he added two more hands to the illusion, giving Tony's nipples some attention too. "Fuck!" Tony groaned as his ass locked tight around him. He slowed his movements, rocking gently against Tony's prostate as the illusion hands stroked him through the orgasm.

"Fuck. Loki. Fuck. Wasn't enough. Please. Please." Tony whimpered. He had thought there might be two. He had good reason not to have chased his own completion right away. Tony's arms were starting to tremble with the effort of supporting him. He recalled the seidr hands.

"Shh." He soothed. Reaching around he lifted Tony's form, until he supported the smaller man's body, half kneeling. Once he was certain he had the angle right he snapped his hips forward again. The grunt that forced past Tony's lips confirmed he was hitting Tony's prostate.

He returned to his pace, one hand moving to gently circle Tony's still rock hard dick as his other hand lazily teased Tony's aching nipples. Tony's body shivered against him. Perhaps the spell had been a bit much to use on a mortal. He had toned it down. A lot. 

Still as exhaustion wracked the smaller man he changed tactics, softening the sharp thrusts and gentling his hands. He pressed a line of soft kisses across Tony's back and shoulder. He bit lightly at the exposed skin at the collar of Tony's shirt. 

Slowly the shaking subsided, the frantic nature of his gasps calming. Smiling to himself he began to slowly speed his movements. Turning his attention to finding his own release, he was confident Tony would be ready when he was. It would not take long. In the hour or more since they started he had been careful to mostly ignore his own needs, knowing it would be worthwhile when he finally finished.

"Want you to come for me. Want to feel you finish as I fill you up." He panted in Tony's ear. 

"Can't. Can't. So close. Please." Tony whimpered softly. 

His hand slipped out of Tony's shirt to tighten around Tony's throat squeezing only on the sides of his neck. Enough for him to feel like he could not get air but nothing that could damage. It took an instant. Tony's body drew tight as a wire then snapped. 

Tony's muscles tightened around him and with a cry he too came. Both arms wrapped around Tony's body, holding him close as wave after wave of pleasure crested over him. 

He let himself fall into one arm, careful to keep one tight around Tony so the man did not fall back against the warm concrete. Together they panted. With a wave of seidr he cleaned them both before allowing himself to slip free. 

Slowly he eased Tony back to the ground before sitting up to fasten his pants once more. Tony rolled onto his back and pulled his jeans and underwear back over his ass, not bothering to tuck his still softening cock into his pants. 

"You…choked me." Tony said when he finally started to catch his breath. Heat flooded through him. He had not even considered the last time he had his hand at Tony's throat. Before he could even begin an apology Tony continued. "Definitely preferred this time."

"I should have asked. I apologize."

"Pretty sure I would have agreed to just about anything to get off that last time." Tony said. The golden brown eyes opened, and Tony flashed him a grin. "No harm no foul. We're good. I'm just…. So tired."

He felt himself return the smile. "I think a nap is in order."

"Fuck. Yes. That sounds amazing."

He laughed. "You  _ are _ tired."

"What was with those extra hands?"

"Are you complaining?" He asked and with a thought they were surrounded by a standing ring, multiple selves all staring down at him.

"Huh!" Tony said, eyes looking at each of the faces. Reaching out he yanked on the closest doubles. "Huh." Tony repeated again as he felt the weight of the material in his fingers. "Oh I can think of SO many uses for this." Tony said flashing him a grin before standing. The Loki that stood before him watched. In truth the whole ring was watching as he had yet to give any orders. "Please tell me you've at least used them for a threesome? Or an orgy?" Tony flashed him a wicked grin. 

He could remember a time he had considered as much but to do so would require finding someone who was not repulsed by his seidr which thus far had been a bust. Even Ingolf, with all his love and acceptance, had preferred she not remind him of her magical qualities. "No." He answered when he realized Tony was waiting on his reply.

Tony frowned. "Any reason?"

He sighed. "Using seidr is not common for the men of Asgard."

Tony's frown deepened. "So only the women use it?"

"Correct."

"But Thor uses seidr. And Odin did too right?"

"They use what they were born with. It is abnormal to learn it as a craft."

"That's stupid." Tony commented. "So you never used it with anyone else because anyone else would have judged you."

"Basically."

"Well. You don't have to worry about that with me." Tony winked. "Besides, at least in my experience, sometimes laying back and watching is half the fun." Tony wrapped both arms lazily around the closest duplicate. He had just enough time to weave the seidr correctly before Tony was kissing the double.

It was strange at first, weaving the desired responses. When he relaxed enough to enjoy watching Tony lick into its mouth he found the duplicate simply responding to whatever unconscious desire sped through his mind. 

He had never been particularly keen on sharing his partners but watching Tony kissing what was, in effect, himself with a growing desperation he would be lying if he said he was not quite enjoying the show. His cock, which still had not fully softened, twitched with interest. "You have made your point." He said easily. "We both know you are too tired right now. Perhaps soon we can investigate your idea." 

Tony pulled back, the wicked grin still on his face. "I thought you might see it my way."

"Brat. Let's go to bed." Tony smiled and offered a hand. He took out, though stood without needing the help. As Tony closed the heavy door behind him a memory flashed by his mind. "Tony?"

"Hmm?" Tony answered, guiding him back past the lines of plants.

"Did Bruce mention seeing anyone to you?"

"Seeing like?"

What was the word they used? "Courting?"

Tony spun to look at him. The word had translated correctly. Perhaps he remembered wrong. "Bruce?! Dating??" Tony asked.

Ahh wrong word. "I saw him with someone. An Asgardian woman. When we were outside. They stood just in the shelter of the trees but she seemed very  _ familiar _ with him."

"He...hasn't told me anything. He has been spending a lot of time in Asgard but there was so much to rebuild I just assumed…" Tony tapered off. 

"Once we wake up we should ask." 

Tony nodded. "Or we could--"

"Bruce will remain once we awaken. No need to find him now. Come."

Tony grumbled but allowed himself to be led through the shop and to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 111

##  Tony

(June 30)

"Sir?" 

He blinked at the ceiling, tempted to ignore Jarvis entirely. It was sometime well after noon he was sure, and he had probably forgotten  _ something _ but he couldn't quite extract himself from Loki's arms. He had woken an hour ago, a nightmare breaking through Loki's spell. Loki had held him until the shaking stopped and still they lay curled close dozing occasionally. He hadn't been able to sleep last night. Had slipped out and worked for several hours in the shop. 

Loki's fingers trailed absent designs over his chest and stomach. Occasionally he felt the soft snag of seidr as it tried to take root when Loki accident traced a rune.

"Yes Jarvis?" Loki answered, Loki's voice rumbling up from where his head rested on the man's chest.

"Dr. Banner has returned to his lab. I asked that he remain there but I do not think that will keep him long."

Loki sighed and pressed a kiss onto his forehead before rolling away. He grumbled in protest at the loss of contact. It was rare for him to have a morning where his mind wasn't frantically racing to start on a project until his skin itched with inaction. He wasn't overly keen to break it now, even if he was curious about the fact that, according to Jarvis, Bruce had not been into the compound even to sleep in nearly a week.

Before he could even sit up a ghost of seidr rustled over him as Loki formed clothes for him. He wasn't sure if he should be offended that Loki knew exactly how long it would take him to shuffle over to the dresser and change or grateful that he didn't have to. 

Standing he turned to the door, feeling his mind starting to spin up. He wouldn't be able to return to bed, that much was certain. 

"Tony? Is there a reason Jarvis told me I couldn't leave?" Bruce asked, arms folded over his chest.

"Sorry about that! He must have misunderstood. Listen before you go, quick question." He said crossing the shop into Bruce's lab. As he spoke he could see Bruce stiffening, arms remaining tight across his chest. "You haven't been home in a few days. Just starting to worry about you. Where you been?"

"Helping out in Asgard."

"Helping in what way? I've heard through the grapevine that you might be seeing someone. Beautiful? Blonde?" He tapered off, waiting.

"We...I. How did you find out?" Bruce eyed him.

"Saw you by the trees the other day." He lied for Loki. "Why didn't you say anything! That's wonderful."

"It's nothing official yet." Bruce said, arms finally dropping from their protective wall across his chest. "I don't even know if I  _ want _ it to be. With Hulk and everything. I always said I wouldn't ever…get close to anyone."

"Aesir are not so easily damaged." Loki said calmly. 

Bruce looked up, meeting Loki's eyes. He was certain they both were remembering their altercation in the tower during the New York attack. "I...I know." Bruce said quietly. "Still, even if I  _ can't _ hurt her I don't want there to even be a risk."

"Just because there is a risk doesn't mean it's not worth the try!" He argued.

"Yes but--"

"What's her name?" He cut across Bruce's protest.

"Astel." Bruce closed his eyes. 

"When did you meet?" He prompted.

Bruce pushed a hand through his hair. "While I was building. She met Hulk first but then we met. She's been teaching me Asgardian and I've been teaching her English. I know she's interested but Tony I  _ can't _ ! I can't get into a relationship. If Hulk loses it and she gets hurt--"

"Does she know the risks?" He asked, cutting Bruce off before he could build up steam.

"I've explained it. Or rather tried to. It's hard without the communication…"

"I could come and translate." Loki offered before he had a chance. "Or Tony could. I have gifted him with AllSpeak."

"AllSpeak?"

"It means I can speak and understand any language."

Bruce stared at him a moment then spoke, "चिकित्सक" 

A beat later the AllSpeak pipped up. "Doctor." He echoed back to Bruce in English. Bruce stared first at him then back to Loki. "Honestly Loki would be better at it. I'm not sure if I could get the phrasing right and some words just don't translate at all."

Bruce nodded hesitantly.

"I could give you AllSpeak as well but it is viewed amongst Asgardians as a sign of royalty and as such might confuse or upset her."

Bruce nodded numbly. "I'll… I'll go talk to her." 

"Call me if she wants to meet." He said and Bruce nodded again.

Once Bruce had left the lab he turned back into the shop. "What language was that? Loki asked as he settled into his favorite chair. 

"Hindi? I think? I know Bruce is fluent in Hindi. He spent several years speaking it before the New York attack."

Loki nodded. "So what do you have to work on now?" Loki asked, stepping in front of him and lazily running the long thin fingers through his sleep tousled hair.

"Mainly just working on the fireworks for the show." He said. The second load of chemicals had been delivered the night before the pallets resting next to the bench. 

"More? Surely you have already made at least a few thousand."

"Takes a lot to put on a good show." He grinned. "Takes even more to impress high school kids. Besides, those are all just the smaller ones. I've got the more detailed ones to make as we get closer." Loki leaned down until Loki's cheek rested on his head. 

"Just do not overwork yourself."

He nodded. "Not like you've been letting me stay up late or anything."

"One of us must be responsible." Loki said with a grin before retreating to his spot on the couch. The thick leather bound book still sat on the side table where it had been left the day before.

"Not gonna be me" he called after Loki, eyes admiring the retreating form for a moment before setting to work.

The golf ball and tennis ball sized mortars he'd already made were definitely just the warm up. The final few he would make would be well over six feet and need bags and bags of components to make. 

Howard had let him cut his explosive teeth on firecrackers and fireworks. He'd made his first M-80 at 5. Fireworks required much more finesse and careful measuring so he hadn't managed them successfully till almost 7. Not that he hadn't tried and even the failures had been spectacularly pretty if nothing else. Except for the one that had almost blown up the shop. Even he could admit that one had been bad.

As he mixed together a mortar about the size and shape of his forearm, the shop doors opened. "Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter called as he and Ned entered. As always Ned looked somewhere right in the edge of vibrating apart with excitement. Weeks of staying at the compound seemed to have calmed Peter down. Somehow he had a feeling that might change.

"Hey kid. Can I talk to you for a second?" Peter's step faltered only slightly.

"Sure what's up?"

"So. I was working with J last night and I noticed some interesting searches on the database."

Peter stilled, Ned almost bumping into him. He had actively avoided looking too hard. He remembered all too well how his teen years had been. He couldn't imagine growing up now, with millions and millions of porn sites at your fingertips.

Deciding he'd let the kids stew long enough he continued. "You're looking up information about your parents." Peter relaxed visibly, making him exceptionally glad he hadn't tried to look closer at the compound’s collective searches.

"I… Yeah. That memory, the one Loki showed me. They were talking about a mission? But they didn't go on missions. They were just...normal."

"While I appreciate the independence, if you need to hack somewhere, just tell Jarvis next time." He reached under the bench and produced a red file folder. 

Peter looked at him in shock before taking the file with shaking hands. "Mr. Stark. I don't. I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you so much."

He smiled. Hopefully the truth would bring him peace, not simply more questions. Peter and Ned crossed the shop, dropping, side by side, onto the couch next to Loki who looked bemused. 

He had read the file himself last night. The file said CIA but mentioned Fury as the recruiter. More likely SHIELD. They had both been deep undercover when their plane had gone down. The original file had contained pictures of the charred metal husk. He had tossed those and been infinitely glad Ned had been unsuccessful in his hacking attempts. The photos of the two skeletons, still partially hanging from their seats had been horrible and he had no connection to them. "Ah ah ah!" He said loudly as Gras' clawed wing slipped over the edge of the bench towards one of the mortars. The wing shot away and with a shimmer of scales Gras took her place back on her ever growing horde looking highly put out.

He focused on carefully weighing on Barium. Without thinking he had made an abnormally high number of green fireworks. Too much Loki on the brain, he thought with a smirk. The Barium would cause this one to be green too.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter's voice right behind him made him jump. Peter was clutching the edge of the file with slightly shaking hands. He set down the funnel and scoop. As soon as his hands were empty Peter threw his arms around him. He barely managed to stop the kid's forward movement without toppling backwards off the stool. He hugged Peter tightly. "Thank you." Peter mumbled into his shirt. 

When Peter finally straightened he turned back to the bench. "I also found these." He said, passing the stack of photos to Peter who took them with wide eyes.

Most were just things like academy headshots and badge photos but there were a few of them laughing or talking or otherwise just living life. Peter flipped through them with glassy eyes. 

He glanced at Loki, who was watching from the couch with interest. Even though it had only been a few days, he had already gotten far too used to Loki with glasses. Loki too seemed to have adjusted to them. After a day or so of fidgeting with them he now slipped them on and never really touched them unless they slipped too far down his nose.

"Thank you." Peter said softly, pulling his eyes back to the kid. 

"Sure Peter. Glad I could help." He said, squeezing Peter's shoulder. "You're not the only one I did some research for last night. Lokes?" 

The green eyes flashed from behind his glasses. Loki stood, crossing the shop slowly. He called the file from the night before and launched it. With a soft hum the B.A.R.F. projectors kicked in and the massive family tree opened in the empty space. Clear at the top, barely visible was Loki. Some of the kids had been hard to find considering the complete lack of bookkeeping or records at the time but Hannah had filled in enough that he could follow it through. 

Loki had stopped a few steps behind him, eyes searching the tree. Loki's expression could not be more different. Where Peter had been wide eyed and tearful Loki looked as calm and collected as if he was considering a weather forecast. Which meant, in his limited experience, that Loki was definitely feeling something intense just past the rapidly moving green eyes.

"Whoa!" Ned breathed as Peter slipped past the bench to search the tree. 

"Mr. Stark? What is this?" Peter asked, turning to look back at them.

"Loki's family tree."

"Seriously?" Ned looked shocked.

"These...are all my kin?" Loki asked, his voice quiet enough only he could hear. 

"Yup!" He said with a smile.

"Holy shit does that say Freddie Mercury?!" Ned was pointing. "Farrokh Bulsara, that was his real name right?"

He squinted before laughing. Sure enough fairly close to the bottom of the tree was in fact Freddie Mercury.

"Who is that?" Loki asked softly. 

"He was a very famous musician." He answered. "I'll show you." He added. Loki nodded before finally stepping past him to look closer at the tree. 

"Stephen Vincent Strange?" Peter read. He and Ned looked at each other before breaking off in laughter. 

"Having a last name like that is what's strange." Ned managed past the stifled laughter. 

Loki's eyes searched the tree in silence and, when Loki did not join in their laughter, Ned and Peter quieted too. Hundreds of names spanning across generations. He had no way of course to track the spread of Loki's magic as the original book had but still he was pleased with the effort.

"Tony?" Can you light up each line? Each of the kids?" 

"Yeah sure." He chose the first, the one Loki had claimed as his eldest. A golden light snaked down the tree, highlighting each name in the family line. Freddie Mercury came from Loki's third eldest. The one Peter and Ned had laughed at from the youngest.

After a while Loki turned away, that calm, collected mask still firmly seated. Maybe he should have waited until the kids were gone to show Loki? He could only guess it would have been emotional no matter when he'd pulled it up. Still he didn't look mad so that had to count for something. 

He turned off the tree projection. Where had he been with the firework? Barium. Right.

"Hey Pete, think you can help with the fireworks?"

"No " Loki answered before Peter could. "Tony, that is not safe." He was startled by the tight firmness in Loki's tone. He recognized that voice, from something…something right at the back of his mind. The dream! He realized with a jolt. Loki was using his Mom voice. He couldn't have stopped the smile if he wanted to.

"It's okay." He soothed. "In this form they are inert. And honestly I really just need them measuring components. I won't let them do anything dangerous I promise. Okay? You can watch and if Ah ah!" He slapped the table as a black wing again tried to grab for the mortars. With a puff of smoke and a growl of protest Gras again took flight. "I promise it's completely safe. Okay?"

Loki's eyes searched his for a moment before nodding. "Could you two sit on that side? Maybe keep Gras away?" He gestured to the area Gras kept reaching over.

"I thought dragons only liked shiny things." Ned commented as he and Peter pulled up chairs.

"She likes anything she sees Tony spending time on." Loki said. He smiled at him one last time before turning back to the bench. 

"So, I need you to measure out components. It is important to get them exact. Even a hundredth of a decimal is enough to fuck these up so if it's off at all just start again." He spoke as he jotted down each of the measurements.

For a while he felt the piercing green eyes glued to his back but as time went on Loki seemed to settle back into reading. He hadn't thought about that dream in what had to have been weeks. He had woken up the next morning 100% ready to wake up Loki and announce he wanted a kid. Thankfully as the sleep wore off and his brain caught up he realized what a fucking terrible idea that was. He could never have kids. Not after Howard. He was guaranteed to fuck them up. He wasn't going to subject an innocent child to himself. 

It had been an amazing dream though. Cradling the tiny infant. Watching as the child reached up and patted at his face, the green eyes full of curiosity. 

He pulled himself out of the memory. Dream. Whatever. He would be a shit parent. It wasn't happening. He glanced over, watching Peter and Ned measure the ingredients. These were larger, nearing basketball sized. Still a far cry from the massive ones he would make soon. He would need to start moving then to storage just to have room. 

He was not sure how long he sat there working. Peter and Ned chatted occasionally but mainly focused on measuring. At some point Loki brought them food which the boys inhaled. It was only when Loki came over and forced him to stop that he ate the provided meal without really tasting it.

He leaned back and stretched, reveling in the fact his back didn't hurt. He still struggled to get used to the idea of living without pain. Glancing up at the windows he was surprised to see the darkness outside. 

"J? What time is it?" He asked. 

"9:30 sir."

"Shit! I didn't mean to keep you two going so long!"

"It's okay Mr. Stark. We don't mind helping. Right?" 

Ned shook his head. 

"Still. How about a thank you?" He grabbed one of the finished mortars and stood.

"Are we gonna set it off?" Ned exclaimed.

"Yup! Let's go. Come on Lokes! Come see a firework." He grabbed a mortar tube and a longer fuse wire from the stack as he passed. Gras and Earth launched from their stacks of treasure to fly after them.

Loki stood and followed as they filed down the hall. Steve and Bucky were curled up together on the couch but jumped apart as they heard them entering the common area. "Hey Gramps, come watch a firework." He said as they walked by. "Fuck off." Steve grumbled as they passed.

They walked out across the darkened lawn. "Wait here." He said before leaving the group and moving into the middle of the field between Asgard and the compound. He should warn Asgard he realized absently as he set up the tube and combined the wire so he didn't have to run back up to the group.

And he'd forgotten a lighter. Of course. Maybe… He held out his hand, moving the seidr to his fingers like Loki had shown him. When he could feel it slipping through his fingers he focused on igniting it. He had no spells, no idea of how exactly to cause the spark so he focused hard on the feeling of fire. The chemistry. He felt the burn in his fingers only an instant before he heard the whish and hiss of the fuse catching. 

Gaining his feet he shook his fingers out then jogged up to the group. Loki was looking at him in surprised confusion, eyes tracking not his face but his hand. With a clunky fwoosh the firework launched perfectly, it's glowing trail of sparks tracing up into the sky. A moment later it burst overhead streaming gold and green across the night sky. 

Peter and Ned jumped excitedly. He felt himself smiling along with them. Gras and Earth joined in the celebration, belching tiny whispers of flames and bubbles into the night sky.

"Hey Loki?"

He turned to see Bucky, and Steve standing close. "You two go relax." He said, turning the two teens towards the compound. If either noticed what looked like the start of a less than ideal conversation they hid it well as they spoke across one another on their way back inside, voices fast and happy.

"Thanks." Bucky said before turning back to Loki. "We just wanted to talk to you real quick." Bucky continued as Steve stepped up next to him.

Fuck. Really? He'd been having such a good day. He opened his mouth to stop whatever shit was about to happen but Steve got there first.

"Are you going to have a fucking fireworks display,  _ here? _ Do you--" Steve was caught up short by an elbow in the ribs from Bucky. With a heavy sigh he turned to Loki. 

"I wanted to say thank you for your help. I don't think we would have gotten talking if you hadn't started it."

Loki nodded. "I hope this means you are treating Winter like an equal instead of an outcast."

Steve tensed. "Yeah. I'm trying. I also wanted to say sorry. I treated you like shit. Both of you." Steve's eyes flicked to his. "I think Buck and I are going to start seeing a shrink. I have been going through a lot and I'm taking it out on everyone. Anyway. Sorry." Steve finished lamely.

He stared at Steve. Was this a weird joke? And if so where was the punchline? Surely this wasn't an actual  _ genuine _ apology.

Loki recovered first, if he needed to recover at all. "I had given you precious little reason to trust me in the past. Hopefully you see now that has changed?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded.

"And that means perhaps you will consider speaking to Tony and I as adults instead of shouting."

Steve was bristling. He could see the man's jaw clench as he chewed on the second "Yeah". He was saved however from any further admonishment by Bucky's head turning to look into the night. A few moments later Bruce stepped into the circle of light thrown off by the compound. Half a step behind a beautiful woman with long golden hair stood. 

Loki nodded to Steve and Bucky then turned towards Bruce. Bucky took the dismissal and pulled on Steve's arm. The man looked ready to blow. He stepped up to them. "Hey listen I don't know if you've heard but," he dropped to a stage whisper, "being gay isn't illegal anymore. No one cares about you two."

"I'm not a fucking fairy!" Steve snapped, apparently at the end of what he could handle. 

He held up both hands in mock surrender as Bucky pulled Steve back up to the compound.

Loki approached Bruce and the woman, Astel, Bruce had called her. As he followed he could see similarities between when Loki was feminine and this woman. The wide hips and lean, but strong shoulders and stomach. The flowing Asgardian clothes whispered in the night air.

Astel was looking at Loki with uncertainty. When Loki stopped before them Astel threaded her fingers uncertainly with Bruce's.

"Hey Loki." Bruce said as he came level with them, "I tried to explain the Hulk but I don't think she understands. Not really. Can you just…?" 

Loki nodded. "Tell her what you wish to say. I will translate."

Bruce nodded softly and turned. "Astel." He paused. "This is really weird." Bruce said, turning back to them. "Maybe this is a bad plan."

"It's okay Bruce. You got this." He said easily, reaching out to squeeze Bruce's shoulder. Bruce closed his eyes and nodded. 

"Astel." He started again, turning back. Astel's eyes, hazel, as best as he could tell in the low light, turned to look at Bruce. "I just wanted to tell you I really care about you. I have loved the time we spent together but I can't get close to you. If Hulk got out, if he hurt you…"

Loki translated easily. Astel's eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light as she turned her head to listen to Loki's words. Maybe that was an Asgardian thing. Her brow knit as Loki finished. She spoke rapidly in Asgardian. He listened as the AllSpeak translated, Loki's voice echoing behind. "I have told you. I do not fear Hulk. He would not harm me. Even if he tried I could crush him. I will not let you try to stop this between us."

"But it isn't safe!" Bruce's voice was sharp, his muscles tight. "Even if you could stop him, I don't want to risk it. You are too precious for that. I'm not trying to stop this. I just don't want to hurt you." 

She smiled softly, eyes holding Bruce's as she spoke not in Asgardian but instead in short clipped English. "You stupid man. You never hurt." She reached up and touched Bruce's face gently. Bruce leaned into her palm.

"It seems to me that she understands completely, Bruce." Loki said softly. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Bruce repeated softly.

She shushed him gently before stepping forward to kiss him. He touched Loki's arm, but Loki was already turning away from the couple. The common area was blessedly empty when they entered. He pulled Loki over to the couch. The TV was still extended from where Steve and Bucky had been watching it before. Gras and Earth set to snuffling for treasure. With an absent wave a small rain of gold coins showered the common area and kitchen. "Mine!" Gras called happily, shooting down to grab at some of the coins. "Nuu." Earth growled, his voice still much thicker than Gras'. 

He should go back and work. There was so much left still to do but he dropped into the couch instead pulling Loki with him. Loki smiled as they sat. "This is a nice change of pace from being locked in the shop." Loki smiled, pulling his chin up for a kiss. "You used your seidr to light that firework." It wasn't a question but he nodded all the same. "Did you injure yourself?" Loki took his fingers and gently turned them over. He knew he wasn't hurt but the cool stroke of Loki's fingers stopped him from commenting. Behind him there was a soft clink of gold pieces as the wyverns piled their newfound treasure.

Loki's hands closed around his. "Tony." Loki's voice pulled his eyes from their hands. The green eyes searched his face. "Show me how you did it." 

"I…" he frowned, trying to remember as he moved the seidr to his fingers. He'd thought about fire. The look of it, and the composition of its components. With a soft pop a blue flame flickered from the tips of his fingers. It did burn, the longer he left it the more painful it became. With a grimace he pulled his hand free of Loki's and shook out the flame.

"I am impressed you managed control like that without training but it is very dangerous. Please avoid it in the future, okay?" Loki asked, gently collecting his hand and soothing over the burned fingers even as his seidr flooded into the digits and healed them. 

He felt his cheeks burn. He turned his eyes away from Loki's, instead watching the faint reflections of the wyverns in the glass. "I just wanted to start the firework." He grumbled defensively.

"Tony." Loki's fingers caught his chin. He let his face be turned back to Loki's but focused instead on Loki's cheekbones rather than his eyes. "Tony. I am not upset. Truly I am impressed you were able to accomplish something without any training. I should have been doing more. Clearly you are ready for it. I just wish you to be safe. That is all. And I apologize for having fallen short of teaching what you are already prepared to learn." 

He let his eyes return to meet Loki's. There was no mocking or annoyance in the green depths. He felt his knotted stomach relax. "You…don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything."

"But I do. I assumed because you are Midgardian that you would require additional practice without taking into account how truly exceptional you are. Clearly that was my shortcoming. Instead you are learning at the same speed I did when I first began to practice."

He felt a wave of pride rise before slamming back down again. "Yeah but you were a kid when you learned."

"True. But children learn seidr more organically and therefore you are learning quicker than I did as a child."

He looked up at Loki's eyes in surprise but Loki was only smiling. He nodded silently and Loki. After a moment he asked. "So…now what then?"

Loki smiled and gently pulled his arm until it was stretched out in front of him. Loki's thin fingers turned his hand palm up. "Move the seidr to your palm." Loki paused then nodded as he apparently sensed the shift. "Now do as you did before to start your flame but focus in your mind on the word bruni." The last word did not translate. Apparently magic was like that. 

No sooner had he thought the word in his mind then a soft whoosh popped from his palm and a rolling ball of flame rested just above his palm. Loki smiled. "A natural." Loki's breath cooled his ear as Loki purred the word. "Now, think margr."

As he did the ball of fire doubled then tripled in size until his left hand and shot up out of instinct to keep the ball falling. He hissed in pain as his left palm, unprotected by seidr, scorched. He dropped the ball of fire which flickered out before touching the floor.

Loki's fingers wrapped gingerly sound his burned palm, the coolness of the digits like a salve over the burn. His seidr surged across his chest rapidly healing the injury. "Are you all right?" Loki murmured. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He said flexing the newly healed skin. It always felt so inflexible at first.

"I apologize. I should have warned you." He looked up at Loki as the god turned away. 

"Hey. I'm fine really. Don't stop now. Everything is okay."

Loki looked back at him, sadness just passing out of sight across his face as that damn mask took over. Loki nodded quietly. "Again." 

He created the ball of fire easily. "So what do these words mean?" He asked, watching it flicker in his palm.

"I believe you can guess what bruni means?"

"Fire?" Loki nodded. "And margr is what like bigger?"

"More. But it works on the same concept." 

He nodded and tried more again. The fire redoubled but did not grow out of control. "Practice this for a few days, then we will learn more." 

"Come on Lokes? One more?" He asked, watching the blue flicker across Loki's glasses.

"Fine. Halda." He thought it but nothing happened. Loki's hands gently grasped his wrist and carefully brought his hand down closer to the floor. "Now drop it." He did. Instead of flickering away the fire burned harmlessly just above the floor. "Halda means keep. It will hold your spell even if it is away from you. It will still draw seidr from you so be careful. Having too many spells running at once will drain your body and mind. Now líða."

That took a few tries to pronounce. Once he did the fire disappeared. "líða. Expire. It ends any spell you are thinking of as you think it."

He nodded. "Bruni, fire. Margr, more. Halda, keep. líða, expire."

"Very good." Loki leaned forward and he welcomed the kiss hungrily. He swung his leg over Loki's lap and sat pressing close as he lost himself in the kiss. Loki's tongue lapped into his mouth and he moaned at the contact. 

A thought whispered across his mind. "J?" He said, pulling back. Loki's mouth dropped a line of icy bites down his neck. "If anyone even started to maybe look like they are coming in the direction of the common area let us know."

"Of course sir."

Loki grinned up at him. "What Tony? Suddenly decided you do not wish to be caught?"

He planned to answer, really he had but in that moment his pants disappeared and Loki's hand was stroking him through his boxers. "Not… Fair." He complained, grinding into Loki's grasp. 

Loki chuckled. "Poor Anthony. Should I stop?" Loki's hand slipped away and he whined. 

"No. Please… Just." 

"Just what?" Loki purred. Reaching up a cool hand closed behind his neck pulling his head back down. Loki's tongue pressed past his parted lips filling his mouth with the sinful taste that was only Loki. "I am waiting, Anthony." Loki whispered. Waiting? His brain struggled to restart as Loki began to suck on his tongue. A cool finger circled his nipple. Hadn't he had a shirt on? 

The hand at the back of his neck slipped into his hair. Loki's hand closed into a fist, yanking at the top of his head. The counter point of pain jolted his mind back online. "Fuck you. Want to. Please?"

Loki laughed, a warm affectionate sound. The grip on his hair softened and Loki's cool fingers rubbed away the ache. "Is that what you want?" Loki crooned. He nodded, causing the fingers to bounce on his scalp. "Very well. I think a change of position is in order. Stand." The last word rang of command and he stood. He felt unsteady, all the blood definitely wasn't in his head. He stroked his cock absently, spreading the leaking precum over his length. Loki turned, sitting on his knees, his elbows resting on the back of the couch. Loki's clothes disappeared as he moved.

Fuck that was evil! His free hand reached out, grabbing Loki's cock from where it hung heavy and pink between his legs. He stroked Loki in time with the fist still wrapped tightly around his own dick, eyes glued to Loki. He watched the tight veins disappear and reappear under his hand; watched the foreskin pull back as his hand moved revealing the deep red head beneath. 

Loki allowed the attention longer than he had expected before finally batting his hand away. "You always seem to think I need time for a nap before you fuck me." Loki chided over his shoulder.

"Is it so wrong to enjoy the view?" He countered. "At least it was your cock. I could have just as easily enjoyed this." He grabbed Loki's ass with both hands, squeezing and kneading. 

Loki snorted. "I really must remember to grab a book next time."

He rolled his eyes before spreading Loki's ass and carefully lining up. "No prep?" He asked. It felt wrong not to do  _ something _ first.

Instead of answering Loki pressed back against him. He took the hint. Wrapping his hands around Loki's hips he slipped in, barely registering the magical lube as the heat and pressure threatened to rob him of logical thought forever. He forced open his eyes and watched as inch by inch he disappeared into Loki. 

Under him Loki sighed, probably the biggest compliment he'd ever gotten from just pressing into the man. When finally his hips rested against Loki's ass he let out the breath he'd been holding. His fingers absently stroked over the sharp bones of Loki's hips. At this angle he could easily see the gentle outline of Loki's spine and ribs. How Loki didn't think he was drop dead gorgeous was beyond him. Maybe  _ someday _ Loki would let him explore like he wanted to, lick every inch of skin, really enjoy how fucking amazing he looked. As if hearing the thought Loki leaned forward and pressed back, riding him. "I mean hey if you want to do the work, I'm not stopping you."

Loki made a sound he was fairly sure was a laugh before leaning forward and pushing back, setting up a surprising fluid rhythm. He watched the smooth ripple of muscle as Loki fucked back on him. Each time Loki pressed back he thrust forward, the moving deepening what Loki had been able to do alone. 

His head swam as every sensation seemed to be slowly tightening until only the perfect tight drag of his cock existed. Distantly he was sure he was talking, babbling as Loki began to pick up speed and he rushed to match. He forced himself to focus, change the angle ever so slightly. It was harder to hit the prostate this way but damn if he wasn't going to try. It took a good minute until he felt Loki shutter beneath him, the rhythm faltering if only for an instant. 

He grinned. Still got it. Loki's hand slipped from the couch to slip under him. He could imagine Loki's long pale fingers wrapping around the heavy cock, pulling him closer.

A smooth sheen of sweat made the pale skin glisten in the dim light the still muted TV's cast over the room. He could feel the pressure building low in his stomach. "Close?" He panted. Loki nodded. With a grin he redoubled his efforts, making sure he was hitting that tight bundle of nerves with every stroke. 

"Fuck. Anthony." The words slipped through Loki's lips, so quiet he couldn't be sure he heard it. But then Loki clamped down on him and with a few clumsy thrusts he was falling over the edge and everything else seemed to fade. 

He realized once his mind restarted that he had managed not only to stay standing but to keep from slumping over on top of Loki. His hands were still locked tight on Loki's hips. He took a slow breath before easing out. He felt the flicker of seidr across his skin as the last of the come and lube disappeared. A moment later his clothes reappeared. He leaned forward and pressed a line of kisses down Loki's spine before finally releasing the man's hips. He dropped next to Loki on the couch.

Loki's clothes reappeared a moment later. Loki's cheeks, he was pleased to see, were still the slightest bit pink. It was rare to see any evidence of sex once Loki cleaned them up. He kicked back the reclining section of the couch and stretched out. "Lay down." He prompted Loki, patting his lap. 

Loki frowned, the look either uncertain or confused. Slowly he stretched out along the couch, Loki's head coming to rest on his thigh. He threaded his fingers through the silky black stands. The uncertainty seemed to melt as Loki's body relaxed under the attention. "J, put on a nature show or something." 

"Of course sir." 

He realized with a pang of guilt they hadn't even  _ done _ anything like this. It was what couples were  _ supposed _ to do and they never had because of him. Hell Steve and Bucky were out here almost every night watching something and they never had. How long had they been together? Days? Definitely longer than that. Weeks? At least a few. Months? He wasn't sure there. Maybe not multiple months but probably at least one. And every fucking day of it they had been in the shop. His eyes closed. He was horrible at relationships. Why anyone willingly chose to be with him was--

"Tony?" He almost jumped. He'd been so lost in his mind he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. His fingers hadn't at least. They were still winding through the soft stands.

"Hmm?"

"Where is this?" He glanced up at the screen. He hadn't been paying attention at all. It looked like some kind of rainforest. 

"Brazil maybe?"

"No. I mean. Is this Midgard?"

"What? Yeah. Of course. People still haven't figured out space travel. Well, not to anywhere with life." Loki nodded against his leg. He watched as the lemurs on the screen called to one another. The sound echoed through the room bouncing off the multitude of speakers. He glanced down, the light of the screen danced in Loki's eyes, making the green sparkle. 

He leaned back against the couch and focused on the show. He'd always found them calming if not slightly reassuring. The world lived on, safe. The episode ended and another began. Loki seemed transfixed. Then again Loki had several books that seemed specifically to do with places and people and animals. He made a note to find some really good books or websites for Loki to read about the animals. 

A whale song filled the room. He avoided looking at the screen. Whales had always freaked him out. The sheer impossible size activated something deep in his mind and sent panic pounding through him. Loki obviously didn’t share the same feelings. He watched for a moment to be sure the man was even still blinking.

He smiled and laid his head back, letting his mind run through the list of everything that needed done. In honesty it was mostly just getting fireworks made. The bands were booked. The stages would be built and taken down by a company who did that kind of thing. The tables could be set up the day of without issue. Catering was booked. Vendors were booked. The pool would be cleaned that morning. Temporary changing stalls would be put up too. Security hired. The morning of would be a clusterfuck but otherwise they were ready. 

They would need to talk to Asgard. He glanced down at Loki. Maybe he should go. The way Astel had looked at Loki. He pushed away the thought. He would find time to visit Asgard.

He still had so many to make. He had time. He knew he had time. But the longer he sat, running the details through his mind the tighter the deadline felt. 4 days. In 4 days the fireworks would be actively happening  _ now.  _ If anything happened. If he fell behind. If supplies didn't arrive fast enough. If he miscalculated and had to make more. "Tony." Loki's voice did make him jump that time. "You are thinking loud enough I can hear you."

It took him a moment to register the playful joke. Shit! They were supposed to be relaxing. Who fucks up relaxing? "Sorry. Sorry. I'm good."

"Clearly. What is on your mind?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Tony." Loki's voice was firm. 

"Really. I'm okay. Just getting everything figured out for the fourth."

"Would you like to go to the shop?" Loki asked.

"Just drop it. Please?"

Loki sat up. The show paused automatically. "Tony." He wilfully stared straight ahead. He'd tried to avoid this fight damn it. The most he could do now is avoid it as long as possible. "Tony." Loki repeated and his resolve cracked. Damn it. 

"I don't know what you want from me." He snapped. "You're enjoying the show so watch the show! I told you I'm fine."

"Clearly--" Loki repeated.

Before the man could continue he snapped. "Clearly! Don't you have anything else to say?"

Loki waited silent for several long seconds after his outburst. "Will you let me speak now?" He asked firmly.

"Go ahead."

"Clearly," Loki paused a moment in case he snapped again, "this is something you have fought about in the past. I would like you to take a moment and remember that it was not me you fought with so perhaps you can speak to me without prejudice." He opened his mouth, fully ready to snap but closed it again. Loki was right. This was a fight he'd had with Pepper not Loki. If anything Loki had been nothing if not understanding for all the time spent curled over a workbench. "If you wish to go to the shop Anthony, I do not mind. If I did I would have said so."

"Yeah but we have been dating all this time and never done anything like this. Couples are supposed to do stuff like watch TV together or have dinner together or sit and read or something! We are basically  _ living _ in my shop."

"I have told you. I enjoy spending time in your shop. I--"

"I know you said that but you can't really? Not all the time! Not like this! It's not. We're not. I." He tapered off as his mouth struggled to put to words the complexity of the thoughts that whizzed through his mind. 

"Tony." Loki's voice was soft. "What do you think I enjoy doing in my free time?" 

The question was so far out of left field it caused his brain to skid to a halt. "I… What?"

"Before  _ everything, _ what do you think I used to enjoy doing in Asgard?"

"I don't know? Meeting all the people? Feasts? You haven't really talked about it."

"Whenever I had a free minute between tutelage and time spent in the courts, I would slip away from the noise and the activity and I would spend hours alone in the library. There was a time I could spend days without sleep curled reading."

"Okay? I don't--"

"What have you noticed me doing while you work in your shop."

"Reading." He answered easily. He could see where this was going. He rushed to continue. "But you didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or anything like that on Asgard. When you are in a relationship things are supposed to change."

"Contrary to what you apparently believe, I had many before Thor's would be coronation."

"So then you know, things are supposed to--"

"Tony. Stop. Take a breath."

"What? No. I'm fine."

"We will not continue until you breathe for a moment."

He glared but took an over exaggerated breath. Then another. Why did he feel so light headed? The breath seemed to make his head spin. 

"Thank you Tony." Loki's hand gently cupped his cheek. "It is true that I do not know much of Midgard or its methods of courting. Perhaps here it is expected that you make dramatic changes to your life but Tony listen to me. I am happy. Do you understand?"

"Yeah but--" Loki's thumb pressed over his lips. 

"Yes or no." He nodded. "If that changes, I will let you know. Do you understand?" He nodded again. "If you start to feel like you are doing things incorrectly, or believe that I am unhappy, talk to me. Okay? Do not allow this to build up. Promise me you will try."

"Yeah." He mumbled around the thumb.

Loki leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Has anyone ever told you that you worry unnecessarily?"

He snorted. "Once or twice. In fairness I've bombed every relationship I've ever tried so...I am justified?"

"As I said before, I believe perhaps you had help with the destruction of your past endeavors." He shrugged. How was he supposed to respond to that? "So, shall we move to the bedroom or to the shop?"

"Let's go to bed." He answered quickly, his mind not fully ready to accept Loki's words.

"Will you be able to sleep?" He started to reply when Loki cut across him. "Answer honestly, Tony."

He closed his eyes. "No." He grumbled, resolutely ignoring how much he sounded like a petulant child.

"Then let's go to the shop." Loki stood and held out a hand. He nodded, unable to stop the smile as he followed Loki from the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to weird cuts this one is the shortest of the three remaining chapters. Still hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 113

##  Tony

(July 2)

"Sir, Ms. Potts' plane has arrived."

"What!?" He asked, barely managing to avoid spilling too much Copper Carbonate into the current firework. "Why is she here?"

"She requests your signature on several documents." Jarvis answered. 

"You could have fucking told me she was coming." He grumbled.

"I informed you roughly an hour ago." Fucking AI sounding smug. Why had he programmed him to express emotion? 

He could vaguely remember Jarvis saying something earlier. Whatever he'd said, Loki had replied. He's simply assumed the message was for Loki. Then again what message would Jarvis have for Loki? He sighed. "Let her know where we are." 

He leaned back and stretched. The shop was slowly filling with a sea of fireworks. The walls were lined with mortars, some already in tubes, others sat on the floor and benches clumped together in bunches. He should have the last few done by tomorrow night which would leave all day on the fourth to prepare. 

Peter and Ned had proved an extreme asset when they were around. Loki refused to let them work all the time, insisting they needed time to be kids. Honestly he agreed but it made the time working alone seem that much quieter.

The door opened behind him and the telltale click of Pepper's shoes echoed through the shop. "Hey Pep." He turned to face her. She looked good, less stressed than he was used to seeing her. 

"Tony." Her voice was tight, maybe uncertain.

"J told me I had some stuff to sign?"

"I need it done now not--"

He waved her off. "I'm free. What do you need signed?" 

Pepper looked startled. She stepped up to the bench and set a small mountain of files on it. He pulled the first one of the stack. Budget reports. He cringed internally. That meant he'd be here a minute. His eyes scanned the shop, mentally counting. As long as he was done within a few hours he would be on track.

He glanced over the first set. All the numbers looked good. "How are we doing?" He asked.

"What?" Pepper sounded terse. 

He tapped the page. "Everything looks positive."

"Oh." Pepper looked confused. "Why?"

"It's my company. I should at least know if it's hemorrhaging money right?" He smiled. 

Pepper still looked suspicious but spoke calmly. "All the sectors are exceeding expected profit reports." He nodded, glancing back at the page. "Intellicrops are probably our weakest margin currently due to the lack of need for repeat purchase...Tony really? Since when have you cared about any of this?"

He looked back at her exasperated face. Why wouldn't she want him more interested in the company? She had always harped on him for not knowing their numbers, not paying attention in meetings. Realization dawned on him. "Pepper, I'm not trying to hold you up or anything. I know we are done and I'm okay with it. I'm just trying to do better about the company. That's all."

"Oh." He saw her face soften. "Oh. Well, there have been some areas in the mobile field where we have started to fall short."

"Okay. Tell me." He said, turning back to the documents. Pepper managed to talk the full hour it took him to sign through the stack. 

"Thank you Tony." Pepper said, her small hand resting lightly on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his, aware of just how familiar the contact was. Still he didn't feel sad. Well. At least not sad they were separated. He couldn't help but feel guilty for the strain he'd caused her.

"Pepper, before you go, I wonder if I might have a word?" Pepper jumped, the hand on his shoulder jumping to her chest. 

"Oh! Loki! I didn't see you there."

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

“Yeah. Yes. Of course." Pepper crossed over to the couch where Loki sat, several large books now lay scattered about. 

He forced himself not to eavesdrop as he turned back to the firework. He had just finished weighing the compounds when a smooth hand slipped over his shoulder and around his chest. He felt the cool touch of Loki's breasts pressed into him. Loki had definitely  _ not _ been a woman when they woke up this morning. And he was fairly sure when Loki had called Pep over it had been with a man's voice. 

He wrapped a calloused hand over her arm, enjoying for a moment the feeling of her smooth skin through the rough pads of skin on his hands. "I am going to spend some time with Pepper. I will be back tonight."

Out of all the things he might have thought of that wasn't it. Still he nodded. 

"See you when you get back." He said, turning to steal a quick kiss before she slipped away, two sets of retreating heels echoing through the lab. He didn't stop himself glancing back as they left. Loki looked completely relaxed, the long waves of black hair bouncing lightly with each step. Pepper looked...nervous might be too strong a word. Definitely curious. 

He made a mental note to pull up the video feed and see exactly what Loki had said as soon as he finished the current mortar. The sound of the shop door opening caught his attention before he could begin again. "Hey Mr. Stark." Peter said as he crossed the room, Ned at his heels.

"Hey you two ready to help out?" He asked before a thought popped into his head. "Actually before I do that we need to swing by Asgard. Let me finish this one."

"Why what's going on in Asgard?"

"We need to tell them about the party. There will be a lot of lights and noise. Figured we should let them know before they think they are under attack."

Ned laughed but Peter simply nodded. Once the mortar was safely added to the stack he stood. "Where is Loki?" Peter asked.

"She went with Pepper. Not sure exactly what they are up to."

"Oh Mr. Stark. Letting your ex and your girlfriend spend time together?" Ned looked horrified. 

"We are all adults, Ned. It's not like highschool." He stated, with a confidence he did not entirely feel. The trip down to Asgard was uneventful. He mentally staked out where the racks of tubes would need to be. How could the fourth already be so close? 

He was surprised to find the trail leading through the trees to Asgard was beginning to fade. No longer clear and obvious, the opening was now overgrown, underbrush scratching at their clothes as they passed. Then again, it made sense. He was pretty sure Peter hadn't been down here since Ned showed up which meant Bruce was the only one still making semi regular trips to and from. And if his frequency in the lab was any indication it was not a very common occurrence for him to return to the compound.

He stopped just past the trees to look in shock. What had once been a mostly open clearing with a massive wrecked spacecraft was now a city. Directly in front of them a massive town square spread. The large fire that was still sometimes visible through the trees, burned in the center of the square. Hundreds of houses and shops lined the sprawling square. Asgardians bustled around, some on horseback, others walking. Children ran and played with dogs around the fire pit. The bathhouse he remembered watching them divert water for rested to the left. People milled about talking, their feet in the water or otherwise swimming nude in the open pool. 

Straight across from where they stood the palace rose above the landscape. Peter, who seemed the only one unphased by the city started in that direction. He jogged to catch pace. "I'm impressed." He commented, eyes speeding over the shops, all busy with people buying everything from clothes to food to small children's toys. "Last time I was out here it was just piles of stone and a broken down ship." 

"I helped them build the palace!" Peter said excitedly. "Everything else was already done. Thor said his people needed a place to stay before he did." Huh. So Thor could be a good King just not a good brother. Interesting.

Finding Thor proved to be easy. He stood well outside the palace, chatting with a group of the guards. He waved them over. "Tony! Peter! Other human." He said with a laugh. 

"Ned!" Ned said excitedly.

"Ned!" Thor boomed. "Welcome! What brings you here today? I have seen none of you recently!"

"Hey, Thor. Just needed to give you a heads up."

Thor's brows furrowed. He realized too late that Thor could hear the AllSpeak clearly translating his words to Asgardian. _Shit_. Loki hadn't ever taught him out how to turn that shit off. How had Loki told him it worked? The person you were addressing. He turned quickly, eyes settling on the two teens bobbing with excitement next to him. "Peter and Ned," he took a breath but no voice translated, "are having a party tomorrow night. Going to be lots of fireworks. Just didn't want anyone to freak out." He turned back to Thor with a smile. 

Thor looked between him and the boys. He could practically hear Thor's mind working. "Very well. I will let my people know." Thor spoke in Asgardian. He was careful to look confused even as the AllSpeak filled him in. He wasn't sure if Loki wanted Thor knowing he'd shared the ability.

"Umm. English there, point break?" He asked, addressing Peter and Ned again.

Thor laughed. "My apologies! The words were once again English. I thought… It matters little. I shall inform my people that there will be festivities! Perhaps we shall celebrate in Asgard as well! Tell me, what it is we are celebrating."

He let Ned and Peter field the question. A woman, slender with shoulder length black hair drew his eye up to the palace. She wore armor but moved in it as easily as the dresses the women around her wore. She spoke to them, their eyes only on her as they moved. Thor's eyes followed his and his face broke out in a smile as he waved the group over.

The women in dresses stopped a few steps back but the one in armor continued. "Tony, Peter, Ned. This is Sif! She is soon to be my bride!" Thor pulled her close and she smiled happily as Peter and Ned both gushed congratulations.

"It is good to meet you all." She said with a smile. "Thor speaks of you often Tony Stark." The warm brown eyes rested on him. 

"All positive I'm sure." She smiled again before turning to Thor. 

"Come. We have much to do." 

"Good luck with that big guy. Let us know when the ceremony is!" He called after Thor. 

Peter and Ned seemed content to chatter with each other on the walk back which gave his mind far too much time to think up all the ways Pepper and Loki could be plotting his downfall. He trusted them both, he really did. But to two of them together? The intelligence alone was something to be feared. 

Peter and Ned followed him back to the shop without breaking a step and both dropped onto their stools and pulled the compound list over to begin to measure.

"Mr Stark?" 

"Hmm?" He replied when Peter's voice pulled him from his mind sometime later.

"I asked how many do we have left?" Peter was watching him uncertainly.

He glanced around, taking stock, even if the back of his mind already knew the answer. "Couple hundred. All the biggest ones." He said. The ones the boys were measuring for were well over basketball sized. He planned to make the huge ones last. If he stayed on track he'd be finishing it tomorrow around lunch. That way if things went south he had time to fix it.

"Sir?" 

"Yeah J?"

"Ms. Laufeyson is using one of your credit cards."

His heart jumped a beat. Were they  _ shopping? _ He opened his mouth to ask where when he realized the number of places he wouldn't want Peter and Ned to hear. Sure they would have heard of adult stores but didn't mean they needed to know if that's where Loki and Pepper were. "That's fine. Thanks J." He said hoping it came off as casual as he was meaning for it to be.

Pulling out this phone he hesitated. Which account was she using? Had he ever even given her a card? His brain spun but nothing came up. He closed his eyes and tried to even remember what cards he had. Jarvis did almost all the purchasing anymore. The few times he actually bought things himself like Loki's glasses he knew which card was to be used for what expense. But honestly he never really thought about the accounts or the banks they tied to. And even if he did, he wouldn't know the login info. 

And Loki didn't have a cell phone, he realized in surprise. He could have made her one. It wasn't hard. He'd just never considered she might go out without him. Which even as he thought it, he was aware was highly stupid of him. Of course she would leave on her own from time to time. 

He set the phone done, making a note to get her a card and phone as soon as the fourth had passed. Time seemed even slower now that he had some semblance of an idea what they were up to. He pressed a hand through his hair and forced himself to try to focus on the mortars. 

When Jarvis announced the girls plane coming in to land it was all he could do not to lurch up from his seat. "I'm going to go help the girls unload. Why don't you two take a break? Thanks for the help." He stood and slipped down the hall, out the front and over to the landing strip just in time for the small plane to touch down. He still felt a tiny flicker of pride each time he watched the planes come in for a vertical landing. It had taken some time to perfect it in private planes but he was pleased with the accomplishment.

When the engines cut he approached the door. He'd done this often enough when Pepper had returned from shopping that it wasn't odd. He hoped. "Tony?!" Pepper still sounded surprised. Shit.

"Came to help unload." He said with a smile as Loki appeared over Pepper's shoulder, her long hair flowing in the wind.

"How did you know…. Jarvis." Pepper answered her own question. He offered a hand as she stepped from the stairs to the planning pad. He was honestly surprised when Pepper took the help. Perhaps more from habit than anything. Loki took his hand as well but stepped easily into his arms once her feet were back on the ground. "Missed you." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her. 

"You two head in. I'll grab the shopping." Pepper cast him a wary look but Loki slipped from his arms to walk with Pepper up to the compound. Loki leaned close to speak in Pepper's ear as they walked. 

He climbed the steps two at a time and swung around the corner into the cabin. Several large shopping bags rested between the seats. With a quick glance over his shoulder he checked inside the closest one. Clothes. Had they actually gone clothes shopping? He felt himself relax. He'd been stupid to worry. He grabbed the bags, six in total, and turned back to the compound.

He found the women in the common area. They sat side by side on the couch. It was surprising to see them both looking so relaxed. A good thing, just surprising. "This all yours or do we need to divide up?" He asked Loki as he stepped in.

"Divide." Loki said, her eyes rising to his. "I would not allow her to only help shop for me." Loki held out her hands for the bags. He settled them at the women's feet and dropped onto the couch to watch them sort. Each article of clothing was carefully folded and wrapped in tissue paper but the two seemed to have no problem knowing who each piece belonged to. In the end Loki still came out with dramatically more items than Pepper but he was glad to see Pep had still gotten something for herself.

He wondered absently if she was dating again. She deserved to be if she wanted to. He was sure she knew that. Not sure she'd ever pull away from the company enough to do it but then she'd always juggled it better than he had.

"This was fun." Pep said, her hand resting in Loki's arm. 

Loki smiled back at her. "I agree. We should plan to do this again soon."

Pepper nodded. "Maybe plan it better and have lunch."

He watched the exchange with a smile. When Pepper stood to leave he grabbed the bags that were hers and followed her back to the plane. "Sounds like you two had fun." He commented softly as they stepped out.

"I wasn't sure how it would go but we really did." Pepper smiled at him. "Thank you Tony. I'll get it from here." He nodded and passed her the bags. To his surprise she set them down and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back. It was strange how tiny and fragile she felt in his arms. He was certain he hadn't noticed it before. "I'm so happy for you Tony." She said as she stepped back.

"Thank you." He said, his brain struggling to process. "Now you just need to get a man and we can double date." 

Pepper laughed. "I'd like that Tony. Take care."

"You too." He said, stepping back as she climbed the stairs. The hatch closed behind her and the plane’s engines kicked on.

He turned back to the compound. Loki still sat where he'd left her on the couch. He strode across the room and captured her mouth in a kiss. If the action caught Loki off guard she hid it well. Her hand slipped up around his neck, pulling him closer.

When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers. "Did you  _ really _ ask my ex to come shopping with you" 

Loki grin was right on the edge of evil. "Maybe?" She purred. "Why Tony, did we have you worried?"

"Fuck yes I was worried. The two smartest women I know, BOTH who have been with me, alone together for hours? I was traumatized." He whined.

"Poor Anthony." She purred. The sound of his name on her lips lit a fire straight to his cock. "To be fair, Pepper is the only woman I know. And I respect her clothing choices. She seems to dress fashionably for Midgardian standards. If I am to spend my days here I should look the part."

His mind struggled to decide where to rest as Loki fell silent. It wasn't fair to her to only know one other woman. He would need to fix that. How much of Pep had she seen to know Pepper dressed fashionably? Loki planned to remain there? And if not with him why would it matter if she dressed like a human? He wanted that. He really really wanted that. 

He looked up into the bright green eyes. He should tell her. He knew he should. The words seemed lodged in his throat. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. "So what did you buy?" Dammit!! Loki smiled and leaned back. 

"You will just have to wait and see. I plan to wear some of it on the fourth."

  
He pressed a hand through his hair. The mood was gone. He hated himself. Why couldn't he just be normal? Just  _ tell her _ . It shouldn't be that hard. It  _ wasn't _ that hard. Loki smiled up at him and he smiled back, hoping it hid the frustration he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end!
> 
> In case anyone hasn't seen in comments, I have already been writing the sequel to this fic so plenty more to come!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 115

##  Loki

(July 4)

There was an alarm going off. Somewhere deep within the ship an explosion. Perhaps rescue came. Her torturer rose from where he knelt over where she had fallen to the floor. Everything hurt. They had figured out far earlier than she would have liked her weakness to heat, to flame. She vowed, if she were ever free from this prison she would find a way to master fire, weave its very essence into her skin until it could harm her no more.

"Loki?" How had he learned her name? How…

Her eyes snapped open. The alarm was quiet now. She lay wrapped in the sheets of Tony's bed. "Morning beautiful." Tony whispered next to her. One of his rough hands stroked her cheek. The contact felt overwhelming as the dream continued to pound in her ears but she did not push him away. As the moments ticked by and her heart slowed she closed her eyes and leaned into the comfort. 

She reached a hand out and her blood ran hot. Her seidr had slipped in her sleep. Scars covered her pale skin. She slammed the seidr back into place with enough force Tony jerked his hand back as he felt it roll over her skin. "Hey, you don't have to hide." Tony murmured. His words somehow made the embarrassment more palpable. She rolled out of bed and stalked into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. 

She stopped at the mirror, double-checking that the seidr was seated firmly. The dream bubbled too close behind her eyes. The heat and pain felt only a breath away, as if the smallest movement might throw her back into the belly of that horrible ship. She felt ill but knew she would not vomit. In their teens Thor and the warriors three would boast of her ironclad stomach and how her constitution was so high she was never sick but now she was confident it had more to do with Jotunn biology than anything she was particularly good at.

"Loki?" The bathroom door cracked open. With a huff Gras and Earth barged through the small opening and soared into the bathroom. A moment later Tony followed. "Hey." He spoke softly. She continued to study her face in the mirror. Tony stepped into view of the mirror. He was mostly nude, underwear slung low on his hips. His hair stuck up at odd angles. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew he looked adorable but the blood still pounding at her ears seemed to stop her feeling it. 

Tony stopped behind her, close enough to feel the warmth from his skin without touching. "You okay?" Tony whispered. His breath warm on her shoulder.

"I am fine."

"Okay. We don't have to talk about it now. Want to come take a bath?"

"You do not have time. There is far too much to do today."

"It can wait." She looked up catching the warm golden flecked brown eyes in the mirror. She nodded, eyes holding his. Tony's face broke out in a crooked grin that made his eyes sparkle. "I'll get it ready." She nodded again. Tony turned back to the tub. 

She glanced down at herself. The night clothes Pepper had helped pick still felt strange on her skin. The light blue material was too smooth and too glossy and far too short. The loose fitting top barely came far enough down to cover the top of the lacy black underwear. Midgardians had the strangest clothing preferences. Still Tony seemed to have loved it and she could easily call more battle ready attire if needed.

"Ready." Tony said from the tub. With a near silent splash Earth dove into the water. Gras stood at the edge fretting. Earth had shown an increasing affinity for water, something that troubled Gras to no end as she clearly much preferred fire. She felt herself smile reflexively at the wyverns antics. 

She collected the brush from the bathroom counter and began to brush through her hair. She was not sure when the brush had appeared. The wide paddle made it clear it would work only for her hair not Tony's. Something he had silently bought for her. Tony's hand caught the brush gently. "Can I?" He asked. She nodded, freeing the brush into his hand.

Tony set the brush down on the counter and gently collected her hair in his hands. She let her eyes fall closed as Tony's fingers worked gently through the larger tangles. As he reached for the brush a splash made them both turn to the tub. Gras, whether on purpose or by accident, had dropped into the tub and was frantically and uncoordinatedly trying to swim as Earth moved in easy circles around her. Tony stood and gently fished her from the tub before returning. 

He collected the brush and began to gently work through the long black strands. She let her eyes drift closed as Tony carefully brushed away the few remaining knots. "I'm sorry." Tony said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I just wanted to remind you that you don't have to hide around me. Even with the scars I think you're beautiful."

Bile mixed with ice in her stomach. Before she could think, before she could stop herself she whirled around to face him shedding the seidr as she went. "You think this is beautiful?! You think what those monsters did makes me  _ attractive _ ?! Either you speak hollow words or you lie to me and to yourself." She finished, her words losing heat at the surprise on Tony's face. 

"Loki." Tony reached out and she flinched away. Embarrassment flushed like ice across her skin. This was Tony. She had no reason to jump away from him. She let his calloused hand cradle her cheek. "I hate what you went through. I hate that you suffered. But I hate even more that you hate yourself. You are beautiful. All these scars? It's just proof that nothing can stop you. You are so strong. So much stronger than anyone I have ever known. Please never doubt that you are beautiful, just as you are. Without the seidr, without hiding, you are still beautiful." She searched Tony's eyes but could find no lies in them. Perhaps he believed that now but if he saw her truly, saw her Jotunn skin he would feel differently.

She nodded silently and turned back to the mirror. Her eyes traveled over the scared flesh of her shoulders and face. Tony's fingers returned to her hair. She felt him gently separating the strands, braiding them together until her hair fell on a long plait down her back. He reached past her hip and opened a drawer. She was unable to see what he grabbed but a moment later he gently wrapped the braid into a circle and began to pin it to rest at the nape of her neck. 

Once he finished he leaned in and pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Ready to take a bath."

Something cold and tight filled her chest. "Why are you acting this way?"

Tony looked genuinely surprised. "What do you mean?"

She stopped, the words she had planned dying in her throat. She planned to accuse him of never treating her so sweetly or so gently but that was a lie. She could think of several times he had been as kind. She switched gears instead. "You are taking too long with me. You have much to do today. Go. I will be fine."

"You're worrying too much. You had a rough night and a shitty surprise. It won't kill either of us to spend a bit of extra time together. Come on. Let's head to the bath."

A strange kind of pleasure filled her chest as she let herself be gently led to the bath. Even Ingolf in all his kindness had struggled to really care for her when she felt like this. It was a strange warmth, unlike anything she could recall. She pulled off the silky blue top and shimmied out of the underwear. She could feel Tony watching, half expected him to reach out and run his hands over the exposed skin. Instead he simply hummed appreciatively as she straightened.

Tony gently helped her step into the tub before climbing in with her. Even as he tried to hide it she could see his eyes widen as he slipped into the water. The tub was only half full, the water reaching to just below the reactor. Knowing he was not enjoying it should have made her feel guilty. She should make them both get out. Instead it seemed to only fuel the happiness in her. 

Tony opened his arm and she slipped beneath, curling contentedly into his side. The edge of her cheek rested against the faint warmth of the reactor. Spending the night under the blankets surrounded by Tony's furnace like body heat always made the metal warmer in the mornings.

She listened to his breathing and the strong steady beat of his heart. She could fall asleep again, resting like this. Tony's fingers trailed over her shoulder and down her arm. The touch seemed to wane and swell as he stroked over the various scars.

She closed her eyes and let the dream swallow her again. It had only been loosely based on history. She had never been allowed free of her bindings when they tortured her. In the dream she had been unable to move even though nothing bound her. The Other had burned her. That had been truth. But the explosion, the idea rescue was coming, had never been more than a dream on the ship. A silent prayer buried deep in her heart. It was over now. It was over. 

Leaning back she pressed a kiss on Tony's jaw. "Come on. We need to start the day."

Tony caught her wrist. She paused, looking at the contrast between his smooth, undamaged skin and her own wrapped tightly with the scars left behind by the shackles and ropes and sigils that had bound her across her life. By comparison the dozens of scars that dappled the backs of Tony's hand looked as nothing. "Loki, we don't need to rush. It's okay to just stay here awhile."

"I needed this, but I am better now. I wish to move."

Tony seemed to understand that idea as he nodded and stood. She grabbed two towels and passed one to Tony. "So what needs to be done before this evening?" She asked.

She knew the answer already but there was something so wonderful about letting Tony's voice drown out her mind as he spoke in a solid wall of sound. How he could hold so much in his mind without bursting. She could of course but she had, at least at one point, thought the skill fairly unique. Perhaps it still was. Perhaps Tony, like herself, was the exception to the rule.

She offered the towel to Earth, once she was dried off and watched with amusement as the wyvern rolled and nuzzled and burrowed under the towel, struggling to dry himself on a method clearly best utilized by those with thumbs. Tony helped Gras dry off. She was shaping up to be quite the little diva and to her surprise Tony seemed to eat it up. He was more than happy to pamper the wyvern and let her get away with far too much. It was sweet to see them interact. Tony would be a good parent. The thought passed unbidden through her mind but she let it pass without attaching meaning. Such thoughts simply happened sometimes. It meant nothing.

She followed Tony back in the bedroom. It was strange, taking the time to dress, but she could feel Tony's eyes burn over her skin when she did. She definitely was not above doing things for attention, especially such small things. 

"Dress to move for now, then we can change later." Tony said, rummaging for his own clothes. She nodded then turned to the wardrobe. All of the things she had bought with Pepper had been carefully unwrapped and stored in the previously empty cabinet. She could only assume it had been originally added for Pepper but at their split Tony had been unable or unwilling to part with the thing. 

She grabbed the undergarments first, tossing them to the bed before she rummaged for something that would be considered 'easy to move in'. Midgardian women and their penchant for tight fitting clothes still baffled her. She found a relatively loose shirt and a soft flowing skirt. "Will this do?"

"Yeah." Tony answered, his voice muffled as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Did you even look?" She chastised him and in the instant his vision was blocked changed the garment to one of the 'only for the bedroom' outfits Pepper had helped her find. 

"Yes I…" Tony paused, eyes darting from hers to the clothes. "You changed them!" He said, pointing accusingly.

With a laugh she let the seidr fall, showing the original clothes. Tony laughed too. "That was mean!" He complained good-naturedly as he crossed the room to pull her into a hug. 

"Poor Anthony." She crooned feeling the shiver of her words roll down his back.

"And that's evil. Don't get me fucking horny before we have to go work." Tony grumbled. 

"Oh. So I should not…" she dropped fluidly to her knees and pressed her lips to the bulge in Tony's pants. 

"Fucking hell." Tony mumbled before stepping back. "I am going to fuck you senseless tonight."

"I certainly hope so." She said with a wink before turning to the clothes she had picked. 

She pulled on the underwear before her eyes settled on the bra. That she had not been a fan of. It made sense of course. Midgardians had worked the amount of clothes required down to a minimum so of course chest bindings would be the same. Still she definitely missed the wrapped dresses of Asgard. 

Sliding it over her shoulders as Pepper had shown she reached behind her back to blindly connect the metal clasps. "I can help." Tony offered. She needed to learn to do it herself. She should decline. Instead she turned and instinctively reached to collect her hair, only to remember it was still bound from the bath.

Tony's hands ran gently over her back before gently connecting the clasps. Tony's hands came to hold her hips. Tony's chin rested lightly on her shoulder, his body pressed into her back. She could feel his cock press into the cleft of her ass but at least for the moment Tony seemed more inclined to simply hold her. Dropping her head back to his shoulder she kissed him softly. 

"So what is first?" She asked softly. 

"Need to get the tubes set." Tony answered easily. 

She nodded and with a wave of seidr, finished dressing and firmly locked away her scars. Peter and Ned were already waiting in the shop looking as if they might float from excitement. "Glad you're here. Start carrying the tubes out would you?" Tony said in lieu of a greeting as he spotted the boys. They lurched forward, eager to put their energy into a project. 

Before bed the night before Tony had secured the tubes into long rows with wood, between 10 and 20 per group. Tony had moved them easy enough but she worried about the boys carrying them. Peter, however, lifted at least 5 of the 20 wide stacks as if it weighed nothing. "Where do they go, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. 

"I marked an X on the grass. Stack them there  _ gently _ . No more than 3 high." And with a flash of movement they were gone. Tony moved around the shop, taking inventory. She stayed back for now. As much as Tony had explained it all to her this was very much his work. She would help if asked but better not to intervene. 

Tony's eyes met hers as the two carried out more of the stacks. "Should I be helping?" She asked once the sounds of footsteps disappeared down the hall. 

"You don't have to do that." He said without looking at her. 

"I am not incapable of assisting simply because I had a difficult morning." She said sharply. 

Tony turned to look at her. "Think you can direct when the vendors start showing up?"

"Of course." She said with far more confidence than she felt. 

Tony's eyes held hers long enough she wondered if he saw through the bravado but if he did, he did not comment. "Here." Tony said softly, moving to a bench as Peter and Ned came thundering back down the hall. She moved to stand next to Tony. 

There amongst the stacks of paper and half empty bags of powder Tony had used for the fireworks was a surprising detailed drawing of the back area that surrounded the pool. Several squares had been drawn, each in a different color. "So. These are the names of each of the vendors." Tony flipped through a second, third, fourth and fifth page. Each vendor had a section of the page with pictures with names beneath, presumably of the workers, as well as the name of the business and the service they were providing. The ink for each vendor was a different color. 

"Match the vendor with their corresponding color?" She asked and Tony nodded. 

"By the pool there is a metal wall. It looks like that." He pointed to the back wall of the shop. "There is a box with a keypad. Code is here." He pointed to the long string of numbers. "When the food gets here, let them in. There is a kitchen back there. If you need anything...Shit! I need to make you a phone. Uhh." Tony raked a hand through his sleep tousled hair. "Ah!." Tony slipped through the shop and began to rummage through one of the bins. He pulled out a small bag of powder and a small piece of plastic. Carrying it to the sink he mixed the powder and water. He waved her over. "So this will feel really strange for about 10 seconds."

"What is it?" She asked as the white powder and water began to darken. 

"It's a type of plastic of my own making. So here in a moment I'm going to pour this into your ear. It's going to feel warm and a bit uncomfortable but it cures in about 5 seconds so it won't feel gross for long. Want to see me do it first?"

She looked at the gelatinous liquid. She trusted him when he said the discomfort would be short lived. She shook her head. 

"Okay. So whichever ear you want left alone, rest it on the counter. Or you can lie on the couch. Whichever." She bent to rest her head on the counter. Tony's hands carefully shifted her face then gently smoothed away her hair. "Ready?" She nodded. "Okay. Strange wet feeling." He had not been joking. The liquid felt like sludge being poured into her ear. She assumed it by design. It moved fairly slowly. "Now some pressure." She heard Tony's voice, muffled by how firmly her open ear pressed on the bench. Something pressed down into her ear. It did not hurt but it was definitely not comfortable. 

Then the heat started, first barely noticeable then rapidly building until she was certain her ear might burn away. She locked her jaw and remained still, eyes clenched shut. Then as quickly as it had started, the heat faded.

With a strange suction Tony gently pulled the thing free. "Huh. So your ear canal is a different shape. I wondered. You okay? You can sit up." She straightened, her ear ached slightly but the seidr already was soothing away the pain. In Tony's fingers was a strange flesh colored impression of the inside of her ear.

Tony crossed to a machine and with a loud hiss, sprayed the device off with air. He crossed back to the drawer and pulled out a small clear box. "See?" Tony offered her the box. In thin black writing was Tony's name. Opening it two similar pieces rested on black foam. Tony placed the imprint he had just made. It was clear, when placed side by side that the inside shape was different. She nodded. While the difference was interesting she still did not actually understand what was going on. As. "So.” Tony pulled one of the imprints of his own ear out and slipped it into his ear. He passed her the one of hers and she echoed the movement. The shape fit snugly in her ear. "Tap on it once. Let me know if you hear sound."

She tapped. "Welcome Ms. Laufeyson." She jumped as Jarvis spoke, not in the shop, but through her ear. 

"Good?" She nodded. Tony tapped his own ear. "Can you hear me?" She heard the sound in both ears. She nodded. "Perfect. So when you talk I can hear you and you can hear me. If you don't want me to hear," he tapped his ear, "just tap again." She heard his voice only through the ear that was not plugged. "Okay?" 

She nodded. "What is this called?" 

"Comm." 

The word crackle across the AllSpeak. She nodded. "Thank you." She smiled. It was not a solution she cared for but it would work. "Should I go now?" 

Tony glanced at the clock. "Yeah they will be getting here soon." Tony tapped his ear. "Let me know if you need anything.

She nodded and turned from the shop. "Loki?" Tony's voice slipped through her ear as she stepped outside.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Of course." In the background she could hear Tony moving around the shop and the occasional thunk as more of the tubes were collected.

Glancing up at the gate she paused. "Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Should there be a man at the gate?"

"Yeah, not sure who they sent. Can you check for me?"

As she approached the man turned. "Hey! Idunn right?" He asked. The man reminded her of an Asgardian, a wall of muscle with a head precariously balanced on top. Though an Asgardian would die rather than let their hair be cut so short. It was shaved almost to the scalp. 

"Yes. And you are?" She asked, offering her hand.

"Joey Archer. I'll be helping out today. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Joey is a good guy." She heard Tony comment. "He will be perfect for wrangling a fuck ton of teens."

"I will. Thank you." She said before returning down the drive, flipping through the list of names and faces. As she reached the compound she heard the crunch of breaks and the sounds of voices behind her, signaling the arrival of the first vendors. She walked around the compound. The pool was already open, the clear blue water sparkling in the late morning. The sun beat down on the top of her head. With a flick of seidr she formed a large floppy hat like the ones Pepper had suggested she get. She hated hats, much preferred her helmet but at least this would keep the sun off her head. 

The van rumbled to a stop nearby. A woman got out of the driver's seat and a man opened the back. She stepped out to greet them. "Jarrod and Etta?" 

"Yes, hi. You're Idunn?" Etta asked, offering her hand. 

"Yes. You will be setting up over here." 

And slowly one by one the vendors arrived and began to set up. "Tony, everyone is here." She said as Aamir, Miranda, Jace, and Brandon were let into the kitchen.

"You can stay up there or come down here." Tony answered after a moment's pause then the comm went quiet again as Tony resumed hammering. The echoing thunks could be heard clearly across the compound. Making up her mind she turned to walk down towards the fireworks. It was not difficult to spot Tony amidst the tubes, the bright orange standing out in clear contrast from the surrounding grass. Many of the tubes now stood, connected together at intervals by two long boards that ran like long struts between them.

Tony straightened as she approached, a grin spreading over his face. "Don't you look cute." He pulled her into a hug. 

"How is it going?"

"Not bad. It's all just careful work now. Everything go okay with the vendors?" She nodded. He kissed her then turned back to the tubes. 

"Why are they at an angle like that?" She asked, pointing to one of the groups of tubes that was tilting instead of straight.

"It's boring if they all fire straight up." Tony answered between swings of the hammer. 

As the morning began to fade the vendors finished setting up. Tony sent her up to the pool again to guide the vendors to a free meal he had bought for them. Down at the fireworks thousands of thin wires ran from each tube to a box. The dozens of boxes then ran to a large board of switches. Tony said the show would be controlled by the board automatically but he could manually take over if needed. 

Tony worked with Peter and Ned, checking each wire was in the correct area. Every few seconds another number was called, seemingly at random, over the comm then Ned or Peter would answer back. 

A growing sense of excitement and energy seemed to spark up from the very ground itself. Over the morning three stages had been erected in the grass. The warm smell of cooking food issued from the various stalls and from the kitchen area. In addition to the vendors an army of workers had set up hundreds of tables, chairs, and benches. Now they worked on the stages, setting up equipment and running wires for sound and lights. Another group drove steaks into the ground and ropes off the areas both near the fireworks and around the building so the party goers would not wander. 

"Okay we are good!" Tony called over the comm. "Go get ready." Peter and Ned scrambled past her and into the compound. "Loki if you want to go get changed I have to talk to security and get them set up before I'm done."

"Sounds good." She turned and moved back into the compound, happy to change before Tony could see. Pepper had picked out a swimsuit for the party that she had promised would drive Tony wild and she wanted to change without him seeing. 

Over the comms he heard Tony speaking to the security group. "Thank you all for coming. We are expecting a few hundred kids so security is going to be paramount. I'm not expecting weapons but we can't rule it out. Every car is going to be searched. Anywhere drugs or alcohol could be is getting searched. We will have dogs checking the kids. Any sealed container needs checked. Just because the seal isn't broken you can still get alcohol in there with a little ingenuity. Once they are checked and the cars are parked they can not return to the vehicle until they are leaving. We will have the valets tell them but I want at least two of you there enforcing. If they need something from the car take the valet tag and keys and get it. If they say they have to get it instead of a valet they can either leave or do without. I need 15 of you at the changing stalls. One by each door. Three behind and one on each end. Be listening for anything suspicious. We can't stop them if they start having sex in there but we can at least they to prevent it. Two will stay by the fireworks all night and at least three by each roped area. I will be putting the compound in lockdown which should stop anyone getting in. Any questions so far?"

She smiled as she slipped the dress over the swimsuit. It was loose enough to not give away the lines of the suit but still held close to her form. She slipped into the bathroom and carefully unpinned her hair before brushing out any knots. In her ear Tony continued to talk, now about Steve and Bucky and himself. Autographs and pictures. Lines and procedures. She took them in the information without listening, decades of hearing Odin speak for hours had given plenty of practice. 

"Are you planning to come in at some point?" She asked when he paused a moment. He heard Tony huff but got no further answer.

"We have fifteen minutes. Let's make this awesome!" Tony finished.

Tony was back inside within a few minutes. "Fuck!" He moaned as he spotted her. "You are going to be the death of me." He tried to hug her and she batted away his hands. 

"Get changed." She said with a smile. "What are you going to wear?" 

"A few things. Regular suit for now. Then change into Mach 50 for pictures then a swimsuit if we get time tonight."

"Better hurry."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tony winked as he stripped and began pulling on the suit. "Remind me never to let you and Pepper shop again. I'm not sure my poor heart can handle it."

"Just wait till later." She purred and he groaned.

"Sir, it's time." 

"Okay, J. Okay." He flashed her a grin. "Ready to get this started?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We officially made it until the end! The sequel to this fic is called Lullaby and I plan to have chapter one posted hopefully on or before the 13th. I hope you all enjoy the fluffy conclusion!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Time for some FrostIron! I will try to post weekly and normally do okay but life and stuff. I hope you all enjoy! I love all the comments and hearing from everyone! 
> 
> As always thank you to [Wolfloner ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner) for being my ever present cheerleader as my poor brain tries to make the words go. 
> 
> I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

#  Day 115

##  Tony

(July 4)

He slipped an arm around Loki's waist. He really owed Pepper. The dress was cut to show just a whisper of skin in all the right places. Really his only complaint was, with the exception of the head which was easily visible past the dress straps, that the beautiful snake tattoo was hidden. All for the best. He didn't need to traumatize any highschool kids.

Peter and Ned stood in the common area with Steve and Bucky. The teens looked like they would probably implode with the slightest trigger. "Come on boys, it's your party. Let's get out there."

"I just need a minute." Peter's voice sounded thin. 

"You good Pete?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I just can't believe this is happening."

"Best cure for that. Go live it."

Peter looked at him a moment then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah okay."

He smiled at the kid then opened the door and let them step out first. A wall of sound washed over them as the speakers around the pool thumped with bass. A few dozen kids were exploring, checking the vendors, dancing, or sitting with their feet in the pool. Security was probably struggling to keep up with demand. He could only assume the entire 5 mile drive was full of cars. 

"What up Parker!" He recognized the voice immediately from the video call he'd made last month. 

Flash jogged over, smiling happily, which meant security hadn't found a reason to lock him out. "This is awesome man! I never doubted you for a minute!" Flash clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder. "We had fun though right? Joking about the internship and the triathlon and stuff?"

Peter shrugged the hand. "Yeah… Fun."

He tapped his ear. "Hey Ron? Poolside."

"What are you? What's going on?" Flash paled as a massive bodyguard stepped from around the corner. 

"This is the kid I was talking about. Make sure he isn't an ass to anyone. If he is, toss him out. Oh and if he tries to tell anyone you're following him for any reason other than the truth, make sure to correct him."

"You got it boss." Ron smiled down at Flash. "Just consider me your best friend tonight." 

He guided Loki away from the group. Peter and Ned needed to go do their own thing and he wasn't going to interrupt. They wandered through the vendors. Smelling the food cooking had been torture. He had tried to ensure he covered all the major food allergies and preferences when hiring vendors. He grabbed a grilled corn on the cob and took a bite before offering a bite to Loki. 

"What is it?" She asked into his ear so she could be heard over the speakers. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He really needed to get her to try more food. Just because he could subside on sandwiches in the shop didn't mean he shouldn't be taking her out more. 

"Corn. You just eat the kernels." He showed her. She reached up and held his hand still as she took a bite. His eyes were drawn to her fingernails, each one painted black. When had she even had time for that?

"It is good!" She said into his ear. They circled back and grabbed her one as well. Even though the sun would not set for hours, the blacklight painters were already drawing a huge crowd. Two lines wrapped away from the husband and wife's booth. The woman was painting intricate designs along the kids arms and faces. Next to her, her husband prepared large tubs of paint where people could effectively hydrodip their arms in the paint. Several more vendors passed out glow sticks and sparklers. More offered necklaces and t-shirts, bags and bottles. He had prepaid them all so the kids could just enjoy. 

For the most part, at least so far, he and Loki moved unnoticed. The kids who did notice them didn't seem desperate at the moment for an autograph or photo which was nice. 

As the area around the pool filled a sound check started on stage one. Enmass the kids began to migrate towards the stage. The speakers around the pool quieted and as the band began to play they cut altogether. He guided Loki over to the mostly empty pool loungers and settled on one. So far, so good.

More and more kids filtered in, a solid wave of movement and voices but for the most part he let it pass. It was strange to think about how many years he'd spent basically living at parties. He'd always assumed he would miss it, back then when he thought about stopping. But after Afghanistan. And then spending 6 months trying to find the cure for the palladium poisoning it was hard to get back into it. He'd tried for his birthday but even then it had felt hollow. 

Loki's fingers twinned through his. "You are thinking too hard." She said softly.

"Yeah. Sorry."

He listened to the music reverberating through the clearing. Nothing he would have picked but the kids were going wild so Peter had good taste at least. The band was only allowed off the stage an hour later after two encore songs.

As the first band finished the second picked up on the second stage. Definitely not his kind of music. "So when do you change for your pictures?" Loki asked. She had stretched lazily and seemed to be enjoying the warmth of the slowly setting sun. 

"After the third band wraps up." He said. He felt an uneasy sense of accomplishment. Until the night concluded he couldn't be sure. Still he'd planned and double planned and hopefully worked out any potential issues. "Hey, I've been thinking about something."

She looked over at him, the sun catching her glasses for a moment as she turned. 

"I'm thinking of giving the compound over to Steve and Bucky. Making a new place."

"Oh?" She sat up a bit.

"Yeah. It's stupid, having such a big place for just us. Steve could probably use it for something good. Plus eventually Wanda and Vision will be back and Rhodey. I don't know."

"I do not know who those people are."

"Yeah you haven't met them. Rhodey is a friend. He and I went to school together. He is military but he's a good guy. Uhh Wanda, she tried to kill us. She. She caused some of my nightmares. She was experimented on using… Anyway she can manipulate things with her mind. She figured out we weren't the bad guys though, switched sides. Vis," he sighed. How the fuck could you explain Vision? "He was created by Bruce and I. And Thor too. Uhh. After New York. After everything we got hold of yo--Loki's staff.--"

"What?!" She hissed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Bruce and I were trying to map it out but something happened. It chewed up Jarvis, made itself a body. Started causing trouble trying to make a perfect form and kill all of humanity. We stole the body it was making and uploaded Jarvis into it, got rid of the bad. The stone from the staff is part of Vision now." 

Loki was on her feet, and pulling him up and into a corner away from the kids. "That is an  _ infinity stone _ !" She hissed into his ear. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that stone is?! What it can do?!" Her tight voice was a mixture of panic and anger.

"It's safe Loki. I promise."

"If he is coming here, this Vision, I do not wish to be here when he arrives. You should begin work on this new dwelling at once."

"Yeah. Okay." He said. She looked so scared. Then again that was the stone that had controlled her mind, driven her to attack New York. It was reasonable. Still Vis wouldn't hurt her. 

She slipped back out of the corner, back to the chairs they had occupied. He followed. The third band was playing. He should start to get ready soon. He cautiously reached out, rubbing her arm. She did not jerk away so he counted that a win. "I'm going to go over to the photo area. You want to come?" She nodded and stood. 

She still looked pale, even in the fading light he could see the anxiety on her face. He wasn't sure if he should have mentioned it sooner or not at all. "What part did my brother play in this Vision?" She asked as they walked. 

"Wanda's brother unplugged the connections that kept the body alive to try to stop his creation. Thor used his lightning to finish supplying Vision with the energy he needed. I’m not sure if he meant to but..."

Loki nodded and fell silent. By the time they reached stage one which had been stripped of instruments and set for photos there already was a growing line of kids. Loki walked with him past the kids who cheered and called to them and climbed the 5 steps onto the stage. Steve stood, fully suited up in his Captain America gear. Bucky was a half step away in his Howling Commandos gear. He nodded at them. Steve wouldn't cause trouble in front of this many people so at least he wouldn't have to worry. 

He listened as the band played the final notes of their encore song across the grass. When silence fell he stepped to the edge of the stage and spoke. "Thank you all for coming this evening. I know you had several choices on where to be and I applaud your decision to spend it with a millionaire at the actual Avengers compound.” He paused as some of the kids laughed. “Pictures will start in a moment. As you come up please don't hesitate to let us know who you want in the picture and if you want a selfie or a regular photograph. We don't mind talking but try to keep it short so we can filter everyone through before the show. That sound good!" He called and a cheer went up from the kids. "Good! I won't keep you waiting any longer. Let me just slip into something a little more comfortable." He finished as he shed his suit jacket. As it fell to the stage it shimmered and vanished, the nanites it had been made of zipping back to his arm. He tapped on the reactor through his shirt and the Mach 50 bloomed forward covering his clothes. He thanked his past self for thinking of making his clothes out of nanites for the day. Once the suit fully covered him the nanites that had made his clothes faded. 

The kids cheered louder than ever at the apparently impossible wardrobe change. He turned back to the group. Bucky had migrated to stand next to Loki. The two spoke in hushed voices. He was preparing to ask what they were talking about when the first group of kids thundered over the stage and he was pulled into a selfie with Steve. 

And so began the endless stream of humanity. Though almost everyone introduced themselves he had no connection between the words being spoken and the faces that made them. It was only three groups in before a particularly shy girl asked Loki for a picture. Loki had been surprised, he saw it in her eyes even if the people she spoke to would have no idea. Once Loki agreed she became free game and at least half of the kids wanted a picture including her or with her alone. 

He smiled behind his face shield. She looked so happy. Confused. But happy. Even Bucky was getting less action, though the one time he was able to glance over, Bucky seemed fine with that. On and on the faces and voices ran. Until finally he recognized a group. Peter, Ned, and a girl he'd never seen stepped into his field of view. "It's the man of the hour!" He said with a smile. "How you holding up Peter?"

"Good." He heard the slightest clip in the kids voice. 

Leaning forward he popped the shield up and spoke quietly to Peter. "If you want to go inside for a bit before the show just let Jarvis know. He will let you in."

"Yeah?" Peter said, sounding relieved. 

"Of course. Just make sure you don't get into any trouble with your girlfriend. Your Aunt would mount my head over the fireplace."

"No! Mr. Stark, I--"

"Pictures!" He said easily, refocusing Peter's attention. The girl he was with had stopped to take a picture with Loki and now had wandered over. Peter ended up with a picture with all four of them before the sea of kids resumed.

When Flash arrived on stage with Ron in tow he insisted the bodyguard join the shot. If Flash disagreed he was smart enough not to show it. The sun was sinking low as the last of the kids thanked them and moved off the stage. With another tap on the reactor the bots retreated, leaving him in a SI tank and a pair of jeans. 

"You two sticking around for the fireworks?" He asked, slipping an arm around Loki's waist as she walked over, his eyes on Captain Asshole and his hunny. 

"No." Steve said tersely. "I don't like fireworks Tony."

"Have a good night then." He said, angling Loki to the stairs before an argument broke out. Behind him he heard Bucky do the same.

The speakers by the pool were back on, thumping a beat into the night. They had a good hour until the fireworks started. "What do you want to do?" He asked softly as they walked.

"We could go for a swim?" She offered as they wandered up near the pool. 

"Did you buy a suit? Or. I guess you could just make one." 

The grin that spread over her face shot a line of heat straight to his cock. "Oh I'm already wearing mine." She said easily.

"Oh! Okay. Yeah let's go for a swim then."

While a few kids were actually swimming a good number of them sat around the edges of the pool instead. The few that swam laughed and splashed in the massive pool. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd swam since Afghanistan but somehow moving through the water rather than sitting in it didn't trigger his panic. At least not as much. 

"I need to run in and grab my suit. Want to come?" He asked. 

"I will wait out here. Do not take long." She said, kissing him as he walked away.

As he approached the back door it opened without having to ask. He was surprised to find Peter, Ned and the girl sitting on the common room couches chatting. 

"Hey, ditching your own party?" He teased.

"Yeah. I was just telling MJ about--"

"He didn't tell me. I figured it out." The girl cut across him. "Like, a long time ago."

"I was _ confirming _ that I am Spiderman."

He smirked. "I guess your girlfriend's got the right to know."

"What?! Mr. Stark no! I'm not…MJ is just a friend. I…" Peter rolled back over the back of the couch and crossed the room. "I'm gay." He said in a false whisper once he got close. "I figured...I figured you knew."

"I did." MJ called smuggly from the couch at the same time Ned asked, "Peter why didn't you tell me?!"

Peter looked at him with frustration and embarrassment before turning to Ned. "I was worried you'd think we couldn't be friends." 

"Peter are you kidding? You're my best friend. It's awesome that you know that about yourself. No judgement."

"Really?" Peter's shoulder relaxed as he crossed back to the couch. 

"Of course! We can still be friends. It's important to be able to discover about yourself! If I'm ever insensitive or something let me know. There is a whole culture of…" 

He slipped down the hall, leaving them. Normally he was a pretty good tell but Peter had never any sign at all. He should find time to talk to him, make sure he knew they could talk if they needed to.

"Hey!" MJ called to him as he passed them again. "Don't assume sexuality next time!"

"MJ!" Peter hissed.

"Yeah you got me there. Hey fireworks in an hour, don't miss it." 

He slipped back out into the party. A wall of sound rolled over him. Loki was speaking to a group of boys who clearly were trying unsuccessfully to hit on her. At the sight of him they scattered. "Welcome back." Loki said with a smile.

"You had quite the group of admirers." He laughed. She joined in, the soft giggle making him shiver.

"Indeed. One was so bold as to tell me he was an adult and that he could do better than you could sexually."

He snorted. "Brazen little fucks. Ready to swim?"

That grin was back, the one that promised wonderful terrible things with each visible tooth. She took a step back and unzipped her dress. Before he could stop her she slipped it off her shoulders and down and his mouth went dry, the protest dying in his throat. Pepper had  _ clearly _ had a hand in this.

Beneath the dress Loki wore an emerald green bikini. Between the traditional cups thin strips of fabric wove together and wrapped around her sides. More straps wrapped low around her hips. Between the cords the serpent tattoo wrapped lazily over her body. He was acutely aware of the number of eyes watching them and willed his dick to at least not stand out so much it was visible through his trunks.

"Do you like it?" She asked, giving a little twirl. He stifled a moan and caught her waist pulling her close.

"I like it a little too much right now."

She giggled and slipped through his arms and into the pool. He followed. At least the water could hide him well enough till he could get his blood anywhere besides his cock. The surge of water up over the reactor set his heart hammering. He focused on moving after Loki as the heated water lapped around him.

She smiled as his arm wrapped around her. He pulled her close enjoying the soft skin he felt around the suit, even if the seidr covering her scars made his skin itch. He couldn't help but notice the sudden increase in teens actually swimming instead of just resting over the side. He had a hunch Loki and that fucking suit may be to blame. "I'm not sure I should trust you and Pep to shop together again." He whispered.

"Aww, Anthony, what is it?" She purred. 

"You're evil."

"Poor thing." She crooned before pressing a kiss into his lips and slipping away. 

He'd always considered himself fairly good but Loki was shockingly adept at swimming. She seemed to slide through the water as if bore no resistance on her whatsoever. She also seemed to need to come up for air less often than should have been required but no one else seemed to notice so he stayed silent. The last of the sun's rays whispered past the treeline. With an electric pop the deck and vendors were lit by the cool glow of blacklight. It looked as if a fire burned as all of the hours of the husband and wife's work painting the herd of teens came alive under the cool lights. White smiles flashed in the darkness as momentarily the sounds of excited voices drowned out the music. All around the pool and in the water the kids laughed and talked and pointed and called.

Jarvis kicked on the pool lights, blue and down to their dimmest setting to avoid ruining the effect of the blacklight paint. He turned to look at Loki. Her brow was furrowed. "Hey, you okay?" 

"Why have the colors changed?" She asked softly. 

"Oh! Shit sorry. It's blacklight. The paint is blacklight paint so it glows when blacklight hits it."

Loki still frowned. "Why have they chosen such horrible colors?"

"What do you mean? I mean sure the orange and green are pretty jarring together but--"

"Orange? Green? Tony, are those the colors you see?"

"I mean yeah do you not?"

"No."

"I wonder… Can Jotunn see ultraviolet?"

"See what?" She hissed, her voice soft as she slipped closer to him in the water.

"Ultraviolet radiation. Humans can't see it but under a blacklight, phosphors convert UV into light that people can see." 

Loki's eyes searched the kids. "I do not see the colors you shared. Perhaps I can see the radiation you speak of."

"Some animals on Earth can. People just aren't one of those animals.

Loki nodded.

Across the lawn sparklers and glow sticks lit. The teens ran and chased each other. The music had quieted some and the voices rang across the quiet. He spotted Peter, Ned and MJ all relaxing on the chairs that had been moved from the stage to the open area for the show. 

He should get out and get ready. "I'm going to go change and start the show. You want to come?"

"Is that a good idea?" She purred into his ear. 

"We can behave." He said with a wink. He grabbed a couple of towels and wrapped one around her shoulders before knotting his around his waist. She smiled and followed him, collecting her dress as she passed. "Would you be comfortable at some point testing what wavelengths of color you can see?" He asked as they walked to the compound. 

"Sure." She agreed easily. 

"Hey Bucky." He said, spotting the man rummaging in the fridge. "Tell Steve we are about to start the show. Also I think we are going to build a new place and leave this one to the two of you. Might as well tell him." 

"Wait, what?" Bucky asked, brows knitted. 

"I'm probably going to build a new place. If I do, the compound is yours."

"I… I'll tell Stevie."

He waved the man off as they turned towards his room. "So what would you want in a house?" He asked easily. His mind already buzzed with a myriad of ideas. 

"Something quiet. Away from all this. Away from this compound. These walls are like a prison." That was fair. 

"Maybe in the forest? Like your other house?"

"That would be nice."

He nodded. "How far away from here, do you think?"

"No where is far enough from that stone. Tony how could you let it exist? How could you not sense it's evil? Destroy it?" Her voice was high and tight as she spoke.

"It wasn't really intentional. The original plan was to lock it so deep on shield's vaults no one could ever find it but then Ultron." He sighed. "I'll let you watch sometime if you want."

Loki nodded. Her shoulders still looked tight. He should have told her sooner. He hadn't even considered the idea it would upset her so much. He crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She curled into his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I just didn't even think about it. I don't think of it as the stone in your scepter anymore I just think of it as Vision. Still knowing what I do now I should have considered the chance it would be an issue."

"It is okay. It just isn't safe to have here on Midgard."

"Why?"

Loki pushed back. "Because. It means there are two of them here now. It doubles Midgard's risk of attack."

"Two?" He asked.

Loki reached to the side, as if removing something unseen from a shelf and a moment later a cube rested in her palm.

Cautiously he reached out. Loki offered it willingly. "This is the Tesseract." He said softly. "How do you have this?"

"I removed several relics from Odin's vault before it's ultimate destruction. This was among them."

He turned the cube over in his hands. Like the scepter he could feel the power buzzing just below the surface. "Why would you keep this?" He asked softly, a sickness in his stomach. "To control minds again?"

Loki frowned then her face softened. "This is the space stone. It cannot control minds. The stone in my scepter was the mind stone. It very much could. This stone can be used to make portals in space."

"So basically like Yggdrasil but without the seidr?" He passed the stone back. In an instant it vanished once more. Loki nodded. "What more did you take?"

"All the other relics I have returned to their owners. Odin took a great many items, most of historical or religious origins, during his conquest of the nine realms. I simply reset the balance."

He nodded. "Uhh. We should change. I need to get out there and start the fireworks."

"Of course." Loki agreed. She slipped from the wet bathing suit and dried off. He forced himself not to stare, instead focus on drying off himself.

By the time they made it back outside the teens were mostly sitting or curled up together on blankets in the grass. Some still paddled lazily in the pool or sat in the lounge chairs.

He and Loki crossed down to the controls, past two of the guards. He'd set them chairs near the console to be able to watch without him having to sprint across the lawn if something went wrong. He stole a quick kiss before hitting the mic on the control board. "You ready to see a show?" He called. A roar boomed back from the waiting teens. "Before we start a big thank you to Peter Parker and Ned Leeds for setting this up and helping make all these fireworks here tonight!" Another cheer.

Through the cheer he heard the music score start. He waited until the start of the drums then hit the switch. He held his breath for the three seconds that the board primed until he heard the soft thunk and whoosh of the first shot firing in the air. He dropped heavily into the chair next to Loki as the lights burst overhead. 

The show went off without a hitch. One by one each switch turned green and each firework launched. Loki's fingers twinned with his as the flashes of color lit the night sky. 

As the massive five foot mortar launched laboriously into the sky he waited, counted the fuse and then with a bang the whole sky lit with light. The shocked gasps and shrieks echoed after the boom. He glanced at Loki, face lit by the falling embers. "I love you." Fuck. He hadn't meant to say it. For an instant he could hope she hadn't heard but then she was turning to him.

She smiled. "I love you too Tony." She whispered. He leaned over and as the last embers if the fireworks faded to darkness, kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [ Tumblr.](https://skyshadow3246.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop in and say hi!
> 
> Also! I have a newly made discord for fans of Wolfloaner and I's work. Feel free to join us [here.](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)


End file.
